Amestris 1917 : The Equivalent Bond
by Charlien
Summary: Al is missing and Thule attacks Amestris. To save Al, Edward and Alfons must help the military build a flying machine. How will the other world react on Alfons, and who can they really trust? Yaoi, action, EdxHei. Non-con later. Sequel to Munich 1923
1. Prologue: Call from Lior

**Dear reader,  
**

If you haven't yet read _Munich 1923 : Our Worlds Meet_, you don't necessarily should, but I recommend it since this story will have a lot of references to it.

**DC:** I don't own anything. Fullmetal Alchemist, the characters, series and movie is originally written and illustrated by Hiromu Arakawa.

**Warning (consider this a warning for the entire story in all**): Yaoi, lemon, NC-17, angst, dark, violence, torture, you name it. Much later there will also be non-con.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Call from Lior**

**

* * *

**

It was an abnormally warm spring day when the rumours of a slender and innocent-looking youth dressed in a red coat wandering around the corridors of Central Headquarters, reached the office of Colonel Roy Mustang.

More specifically, the rumour said that the military's one time armoured-suited mascot had returned as a more or less splitting image of the vanished Edward Elric.

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stuck her head inside the office between the double wooden doors. "He's here, sir."

"Let him in," he said. He was slightly surprised that the boy had managed to get this far, considering the fact that the Headquarters and the entire area around were heavier guarded than usual. He suspected his 1st Lieutenant to have something to do with it.

And suddenly he was there. He was no splitting image of his brother, but Roy Mustang could easily spot the family resemblance.

Alphonse Elric was scowling lightly of wariness, but seemed nervous and insecure compared to what his brother usually had been. Although, he had the same strong-minded resoluteness written in his immense and expressive bronze eyes. He was even wearing the same outfit. Black leather, white gloves and the screaming red coat with the emblem of Creation on its back. His hair was long and a shade darker than his brother's, bound in a ponytail.

Colonel Roy Mustang rose slowly from his chair, amused. "Alphonse Elric. What a delightful surprise. Come in."

The boy didn't smile. But his eyes stuck from the use of his name, and he took a couple of wary steps forwards.

"You know who I am, sir?" he asked politely.

"You were a suit of armour at the time," Mustang said casually. "But I've seen a picture of you from when you were younger, and you have a strong resemblance to your brother."

Alphonse looked straight at him, still a little cagey. "You knew my brother well?"

Roy nodded. "I do."

It was like a light lit in the boy's eyes, noting the way Roy Mustang had said I _do_, not I _did_. Al seemed immediately more relaxed. "I lost my memories, so I've asked everyone I know about him," he said silently, opening up to him. "Winry, Aunt Pinako, Sensei, Roze… And I almost thought I was the only one in the world who thought my brother is still alive."

Roy eyed him carefully with his one eye. Yes, it was hard to believe that he was alive. But somehow, he had always thought the older Elric-brother was too stubborn to die.

"So, what can I do for you, Alphonse?" he asked. "You probably know these times are grimly busy around here. It has to be an important matter since you would go against every warning of coming to Central, especially HQ, considering the recent attacks," he assumed.

Al looked determined at him. "I'm here to find out where he is. And I think _they_ have something to do with it."

This didn't come as any huge surprise. Roy Mustang crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "It's a serious, not to mention a _dangerous_ matter, Alphonse. This enemy is unfamiliar to us, and has cost us high damage, especially in Central. And why do you think they're connected to your brother?"

"I've heard of the flying machines," Alphonse said. "Although, I've never seen one before, I think they're from somewhere far away from here. And my brother… he might be at that place, unable to come back."

Roy Mustang gave the theory some thought. What Alphonse didn't know, was that the things had just shown up from a hole in the ground, underneath Central. No doubt alchemy was involved, but even he, the famous Flame Alchemist, didn't know how. However, the young Elric might be right.

"I see," he said.

"I just need some information," Al continued cautiously, taking one step at a time. "I'll pay you back."

Mustang's lip twitched into a small smile. "I'm sorry, Alphonse. You are a civilian, so I can't involve you into this. It's too dangerous."

Al's eyes flared. "Mustang," he opposed, taking some steps forward, and then he hurriedly added: "Sir… I can't just sit and watch this. I know there is a connection. You agree with me, right? If they know something about him, I want to find out."

"If the matter concerns your brother, I'll inform you as soon as the culprits are captured and taken care of," Mustang said steadfast.

"I can help," Al said. He wasn't put off that easily.

The Colonel sighed deep. This reminded him of the day over six years ago, when a twelve year old blond stood before him, resolute to find the Philosopher's stone.

Mustang lowered his voice. "I'm afraid Fuhrer President Hakuro already is aware of that you are here, and he knows who you are. It's a dangerous matter for you to participate in."

Al looked puzzled, giving him a slight anxious look.

Mustang continued. "If I was to involve you, the only way would be to sign you up to the state alchemist exam."

"I thought so," Al replied. "That's why I want to become a state alchemist."

So the boy had already made a decision. Mustang nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"But what did you mean; The Fuhrer President already knows I'm here?" Al asked, looking uneasy.

Mustang let out another silent sigh. Al was just an innocent child. And was he himself about to agree with Al about all this just because he missed his big brother? Or was it because he really believed Al was right and he himself wanted to prioritize finding some clues about Edward as well?

He mentally shook his head.

Fuhrer President Hakuro's words had been clear: _Sign him up. He'll be a good substitute._ But he wanted to be sure Al knew what he was walking into first.

"Fuhrer Hakuro believes your brother is a deserter," Mustang said. "But fortunately, the higher-ups want to know the precise details of what happened with him before they make any condemns," he explained. "Although, if they decide to dig into it, they will eventually link his disappearance with your return."

Al froze. "So you know."

"Of course I know," Mustang said. "He worked under me for four years, looking for the Philosopher's stone. And I suppose he succeeded in the end."

Al got very wary after he had said that, looking like a trapped animal. He shifted uncomfortably. "Who else knows?"

"My unit," Roy Mustang said. "But your secret is safe with us."

Al let his gaze linger at him for a while before he decided to rely on his word. "Since you've been my brother's commanding officer for that long, I reckon that he trusts you."

"Enough to share his inner goals," Mustang replied before he had the time to think about how Al might react to that.

"I don't think the Philosopher's stone will get him back," Al said, supposing it was that he meant. "Sensei told me though of something else."

Mustang knew of the strong-minded Izumi Curtis. Her alchemy skills had been exceptional, even if she never volunteered for any state alchemist exam. "What was that?"

"A Gate," Al said. "I haven't found any information of it other than what she has told me. But I think it might have something to do with Nii-san's disappearance."

Mustang's dark eye narrowed slightly. The hole in the ground underneath Central... The description of a gate could actually fit. "A gate contra alchemy, something disappears contra other things turn up," he reasoned. "You might have a point."

"Sir," Al said. "I want to investigate it, so let me take the exam."

Mustang knew Edward wouldn't like his little brother to become a state alchemist, but he couldn't let Al do this on his own either. He knew the boy would do it anyway, with or without his help. "You'll take the exam," he said, and Al's eyes brightened up in excitement. "Although," he added, "what we have reason to worry about is that the higher-ups might put two and two together. I said your secret is safe with me and my unit, but if the State Military Council begins looking into it they might start asking uncomfortable questions about your return."

Al visibly swallowed. "I can't let them know that he used human transmutation again. He'll be executed."

Mustang turned to the window with a frown. "That's why we have to change your story to some extent."

Al looked questioningly at him as he stood by the office window in deep thoughts for a minute. Then he turned and stepped up to the young boy. "We'll have to pretend that you _hid _yourself in the suit of armour, afraid to show yourself to the world, traumatized after what happened to your mother. But now you've come back, resolute to face what you must."

Al looked slightly confused. "How is that supposed to—?"

"Easy," Roy replied. "Setting out rumours is nothing."

With an uncertain look, the young alchemist silently complied. "Thank you, sir," he said.

He reached out his hand, and Al took it slowly while a mild smile formed on his lips.

Al was clearly a nice piece of work. _Well done, Fullmetal. I'll look after him for you while you're gone. _

And before he could stop himself, he had pulled the boy into an embrace. Maybe he felt way too much for him already.

The boy's shoulders tensed and his big eyes widened. He made a slight attempt to pull away, before he slowly relaxed. "Colonel?"

Roy released him leisurely, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's nothing."

Alphonse looked up at him, eyes bright. "Colonel… do you love my brother?"

Roy froze, almost flinched. His good eye fixed upon the boy. Sharp kid… Undoubtedly Edward Elric's brother.

"Welcome back, Al," he said warmly.

* * *

Not even a week later, Alphonse's new background story was quite well-known around Central. And Alphonse had of course passed the state alchemist exam with great ease. Even Roy Mustang had been present at the last practical test, curious of what Al would do.

While the other alchemists transmuted large structures which didn't hold posture, worn themselves out or other blunders, the youngest went directly to an old suit of armour standing on the set of the elements they could use to impress the judges.

An old suit of armour...

Roy Mustang frowned, wondering why it was there. Was it something the Fuhrer President had set up? But then he forgot about his suspicions, because Alphonse simply clapped his hands to activate the small transmutation circles on each palm of his gloves and touched the front of the armour. The strong blue light sparkled as lightning around him.

Two small, glowing spheres of light appeared where the armours eyes would have been if it had been alive.

The armour started to move. No, it came to _life_. Then Al started to spare with the armour.

Roy looked amused at the performance, and how the other people around him gasped and gathered to know how he was doing it.

"I'm controlling this suit of armour, by sending a portion of my soul into it," Al said with a shrug. "Somehow my soul can easily leave me."

The judges were impressed. Alphonse had passed.

Back at the office the next day, Roy shoved him a state alchemist licence from the Fuhrer along with a silver watch across his desk.

"Congratulations," Mustang said. "You're now officially a dog of the military." It was only afterwards he realized that it was exactly what he had said to the older brother, the day he got his silver watch.

Al seemed startled, but endured it and examined his watch.

"The Fuhrer President was impressed by your performance," Roy said. "He decided your state alchemist name to be the Soul Sphere Alchemist." He paused. "Alphonse…"

Al looked up at him, eyes hardening and aware of his tone. "Did the Fuhrer expect me to do something with the armour?"

The kid seemed to keep surprise him with his bright understanding. Another thing he seemed to have gotten from his brother. Always seemed to be oblivious to his surroundings, but the truth was that he wasn't.

"I don't know," Mustang admitted. "But if he suspects something, it seems likely that he put it there on purpose."

"He wouldn't have any proof," Al defied. "He's not even an alchemist."

"That is true. But no reason to be careless if he has his doubts about your background."

Alphonse clenched his watch and looked down with a solid stare.

Roy would've thought that someone who was trapped in a suit of armour for four years would find it difficult to show feelings, being completely unable to do so inside a body of metal. But it was rather the opposite. Alphonse Elric had learned to show his feelings without using his face; with the lack of other ways to show his emotions he had been an expert to show them through physical gesticulations. Even if he didn't remember his life as a soul in the armour, he had it in him by making his expressions double.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue searching for my brother now," Al propositioned.

"I don't mind," Roy responded. "What are you thinking you'll research in the matter?"

"The Gate," Alphonse replied.

* * *

The next couple of days, Roy didn't see much of the young Elric at all. He reported in now and then what he had found out, but it was never anything mind-blowing.

He travelled around Amestris, at libraries, talking with people he and his brother had met during the four years they had been searching for the Philosopher's stone, and other alchemists.

Then all of a sudden, there was a new attack. But this time, it happened in Lior.

The Fuhrer President immediately summoned Colonel Roy Mustang to a haste meeting with all the other superior officers.

"All units on my right hand side of the table will go assist Lior immediately," Fuhrer Hakuro announced. "Capture the enemy, but kill if you have to. The rest stays here in case we have another attack at Central."

Roy guessed he had a trip out in the desert to make.

Colonel Roy Mustang had gathered his unit in his office, informing them of the recent attack in Lior. "We're ordered out on the field to assist Brigadier General Kiehle," he said, standing in front of Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery and Vato Falman.

They saluted, everyone were in.

His phone called and he answered it slightly hassled. "Colonel Roy Mustang's office."

"This is Alphonse Elric, sir."

"Alphonse!" he exclaimed. Just in time. He was relieved to get assured that the boy was safe. "What is your location?"

It was silent for some seconds. "I'm in Lior, sir."

He felt his heart skip a beating. When had he moved there? Why hadn't he been informed? "Are you hurt?" he asked fast.

"No, I'm fine," Al said. "I—"

"I order you to return to Central immediately," he said with a stern voice, cutting Al off.

"That would be difficult, sir," the young alchemist replied. "The railway is destroyed and… it's quite chaotic."

"Regardless, get yourself out of there at once!" Mustang ordered, getting an odd feeling of being a father telling his child to get home before dark.

Al noticed his tone. "Sir, I'm stuck out here," he said bluntly. "But I'll be careful, and if I get the chance I can spy on them. If they have some secret location somewhere, I know how I can lead us—"

"No." Mustang clenched the phone so hard that his knuckles whitened underneath his gloves. What the hell was the boy thinking? "Don't go anywhere near an enemy line. It's too dangerous. They have powerful weapons beyond our knowledge."

It got silent in the other end.

"Where exactly are you?" Mustang asked.

"At the military base outside the city," Alphonse replied.

Mustang felt a slight relief. At least not in the middle of the ruins. "Stay there. Don't even think about going outside. We'll be there in a couple of hours. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Alphonse said monotonously.

Roy Mustang hung up and glanced at his unit. They sent him some odd looks in return.

"I somehow felt you had a son for some seconds. Have I missed anything?" Havoc said, his brows lifted and grinning idiotically.

Mustang ignored him "To the cars," he ordered. "We have a long drive to make since the railway is ruined."

His unit got going, marching out the door. 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye lingered to walk by his side. "He'll be fine," she said softly.

"He's thirteen years old," Mustang opposed. "He has never seen war, and I want to keep it that way, regardless if he's a state alchemist."

"Well, as a state alchemist he has equal duties as other state alchemists - just like his brother had. You never hid the fact of sending _him_ out on the field if you had to," she pointed out.

"I'd never send a twelve year old boy out to war, Hawkeye," he said. "Other higher-ups might, but…" his words lingered in the air.

"You care about the Elrics," she finished his sentence with a soft smile. Nothing would ever get passed her while being his most trusted subordinate.

When they finally arrived at the base, the sight that met them weren't the most encouraging. Several soldiers had returned with horrible wounds, missing limbs, blooded bodies and eyes full of dread.

Mustang had seen scenes like these before, and he knew he would see things like this many times in the future, along the path towards his ambition.

The wounded were stationed underneath tents without walls, the space being too small to have everyone inside the base.

Not to mention the heat. Mustang wished he could remove his jacket, but a uniform was a uniform.

He looked for Alphonse, but couldn't see him anywhere with anyone of the wounded. He would've guessed the boy would've run out to help treating them, but maybe he had kept his word and stayed inside after all.

He led the way inside, meeting Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Light and Brigadier General Carl Rheo Kiehle. He saluted. "What's our status?"

"31 civilians and 4 soldiers dead, over 200 wounded," Lieutenant Colonel Light said grimly, returning the salute. "The bomb was released from above the city from a flying machine. It seemed like they aimed at a random place at the city."

"Did they land?" he asked, feeling frustrated. _Who were these people?_

"I don't know. Not around here at least. The thing disappeared after it circled around the sky for some minutes."

Roy Mustang frowned. "It seems to me like they're testing us or giving us some kind of warning. As they're saying _look what we can do_."

"Don't get all over yourself, Colonel," Brigadier General Kiehle warned, almost mockingly. "Maybe you, as the legendary Flame Alchemist, have an explanation of what those things flying in the sky are?"

"I don't," Mustang said, trying to keep his irritation off his voice. "But I will find out and make my own to defeat them if I have to."

"Arrogant words from a Colonel," the Brigadier General said.

Roy Mustang kept himself in his rightful place. How much he despised that man, he outranked him and was one of Fuhrer Hakuro's favourites.

"No matter how troublesome it is, sir," Lieutenant Colonel Light shot in, "we have to head out and report the damage."

Mustang nodded. He had always liked Anthony Light from back at the academy. "But first," he said. "Where is Major Elric?"

"Is that little brat yours?" the Brigadier General asked. "He was such a bother that I had to teach him a small lesson. I locked him inside my office."

Roy felt something stir within him. He didn't know exactly what, but only the thought of Brigadier General Kiehle _looked_ at Alphonse made him furious. "Major Elric is under my command. What made you lock him in your office for?" he asked, with every possible mean keeping his voice calm.

"You should thank me, Colonel. He was set upon running out to enemy lines and get himself killed," the Brigadier simply said. "If I hadn't locked him up he probably would've ran away long before you got here. Feel free to go fetch him, _if you can handle him. _He's a stubborn kid."

Roy Mustang went past him, silently clenching his fists. The Brigadier was already getting to his nerves. He unlocked the door to the office, and felt a slight relief of seeing the kid sitting, although looking quite bored, on the couch in the office. He looked up from the book he was reading, his eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Sir, I'm glad you're here." He got up and hurried towards him. "I wasn't even allowed to help the wounded."

"That was probably for the best," Mustang said strictly, hiding the worry he had just felt. "What were you thinking, coming out here on your own?"

"I came here yesterday, sir," Al said indignantly. "Who would know they would target Lior? I visited Roze and her child. Luckily they're fine."

"Fine," Roy said. The boy was right, after all. "But in the future, let me know on beforehand which city you go to. Especially now, no one can feel safe."

Al nodded obediently. "Yes sir…"

Mustang felt relieved. But he didn't scold too much, did he? He wanted to know what Kiehle had said to him too, but he never got the chance. Suddenly, the ground started shaking and he was almost thrown off his feet. His shoulder hit the wall and he caught Alphonse before he fell the same way.

It felt like a powerful earthquake. Until they heard a thundering sound.

He cursed under his breath. Another attack. The thundering stopped, but he could still feel Al's light trembling. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Al nodded. "But that was another bomb…"

"And it hit close to the base," Roy said, straightening up. "No matter what, stay close to me and don't leave my sight." He started walking fast to find his unit and the other superior officers.

Alphonse followed right behind his heels. "Sir, listen. I know a way I can spy on them, even find out where their hideout is."

"If you try anything stupid to show yourself off, Alphonse Elric, I'll lock you up in a real _cell _until this is over," Mustang threatened.

"But, sir, I—"

"Don't _'But sir'_ me," he cut off. "Regardless of your rank you're still a child." He continued firmly down the hall and Alphonse followed, now quietly.

Al didn't even have memories of the time being in a suit of armour, Mustang thought darkly. If he had, things would have been different. A lot of things had happened during those four years. Death, tragedy… And Al might have been_ less_ just an innocent child if he had remembered that he had experienced those things.

He had never thought of Al as just a teenager at the time he had been a soul in the armour. Mustang had to admit to himself, he regretted that. Even in the armour Al had been a child. He cared about the boy, and wanted to protect him and his innocence from things he shouldn't be involved in.

They reached outside, and found Lieutenant Colonel Light and Brigadier General Kiehle.

"What was hit?" he asked fast.

"They aimed randomly out in the desert, but dangerously near the base," Lieutenant Colonel Light informed. "No one was hurt, but… another warning?"

"Seems like it," Mustang replied. "Which direction did the flying machine go?"

"Behind the smoke from the bomb. Impossible to say."

These bastards were some tricky ones, he mentally noted. They intentionally dropped a bomb and ran away into hiding during the chaos, leaving confusion. It was low and cowardly.

Mustang felt the anger clutching around his heart. Then he remembered that Alphonse stood right next to him, and he glanced down at him.

Al had his large bronze eyes fixed upon the remaining smoke a couple of kilometres away out in the desert.

Somehow the sight of Al made him keep his cool.

"I want people out there, experts on bombs, whatever we have, and report all you can possibly find out about that crater," he said. "Whatever information, it might tell us more of what kind of destructive power we're up against."

Lieutenant Colonel Light nodded. "I agree."

Brigadier General Kiehle sighed. "Such waste of time. Rather go to the city and take a look for yourself. Then you might get the idea."

Mustang's eyes flared. "My_ idea_ is to prepare proper defences, Brigadier General, not just sit and wait by my desk for another bomb to drop."

"If you can build a wall to keep something like that out, go ahead and try," the other countered.

Mustang turned to Lieutenant Colonel Light, who looked nervous that the two of them might start using more than words against each other soon. "Do you still draw, Lieutenant Colonel?" he asked, remembering his friend had been quite good at it during the time at the academy.

Lieutenant Colonel Light was slightly taken aback by the question. "Yes."

"Draw a sketch of what you can remember of the flying machine. I want to build one."

Everyone looked at him in awe. Even the Brigadier General shut his mouth this time, to his satisfaction.

"I'll try my best, sir," Lieutenant Colonel Light said and bowed.

Roy smiled. "You don't have to bow to me."

Lieutenant Colonel Light grinned at him. "I've always admired you."

"Do we have time for this?" Brigadier General Kiehle abruptly shot in.

Mustang turned to his team that stood lined up at the sideline. "I want Breda, Fuery and Falman to join up with someone from Lieutenant Colonel Light's unit and check out the crater."

They nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Lieutenant Colonel Light gathered three from his unit to join them. Mustang chose Falman to be in charge, and then they headed out in two cars.

"I'll start working with the sketch immediately," Lieutenant Colonel Light said. "But I have to say, I don't have a clue how it would work in practice."

"We'll figure that out later," Mustang replied. Then he froze at the sight of Brigadier General Kiehle.

He was talking with Alphonse some metres away, and he was unable to catch what their conversation was about. Al was scowling slightly up at the man, and Kiehle looked quite pleased with himself while his mouth was moving. It looked like Al asked him a question, and Kiehle shook his head and continued talking.

He didn't want to be paranoid and overprotective, but he caught unmistakably a glimpse of something else in the older man's eyes.

_Desire._

Mustang's eye narrowed. He couldn't be sure. But he didn't know very much about the man, other than that Kiehle despised him as much as he despised Kiehle. And who knows how many superior officers who were jealous of him by having the young, talented alchemist under his command. Just like with Edward.

Then the man touched Alphonse's shoulder, and he couldn't take it any longer. He moved fast towards them, stopping right beside the two. "Al," he said.

Al had stepped back, away from the touch and Kiehle retrieved his hand. Almost too quickly.

"I need you to help Lieutenant Colonel Light with details of the flying machine's description," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir," the boy replied obediently and walked away after Light.

Mustang turned to Kiehle, the anger flustering inside his chest. "What are you doing?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"What's that, Mustang?" Kiehle replied. "I'm not allowed to give the boy some advice?"

"No, _sir_, you may not."

The Brigadier General sniggered. "You're quite protective of him. Or shall I rather say, _obsessive_?"

Mustang ignored the tone. "It's none of your business, Brigadier General. Alphonse is my subordinate and under my care, not yours. I decide what kind of advice he should listen to. Is that understood?" The words had come out before he could stop himself, but he didn't find himself directly regretting them either. Impoliteness towards a higher ranked officer or not, he wouldn't stand and watch as he tried to make decisions concerning Alphonse behind his back. But he added carefully: "With all due respect."

"I'll make sure the Fuhrer President knows what he tried to do and any other future moves against the military's orders then," the Brigadier General sneered. "You should keep a sharp eye on him, or he might turn you into being just a Corporal again instead of helping you moving up."

That said, Kiehle left him alone.

Roy Mustang silently fumed, but he didn't hide the fact that he had retired to be Corporal for two years after the incident with the previous Fuhrer. The things he had to hide about it were partly the reason why.

Yes, he had suffered from trauma with his eye patch as proof. He had even stopped using alchemy for two years as Corporal up north, wanting to serve his country his own way. A different way.

That was the known reason.

The unknown one was about something completely different, which had equally nagged his mind. And the reason was a certain young, blond alchemist who he missed with all his heart.

When Edward disappeared and everyone thought he was dead, he couldn't get himself to quite believe it. And someday he would find a way to pull him back from wherever the hell he had gone. In the meantime he had moved up north to wait. To think. To get a break from everything.

And then the time came that he was needed back in Central again, having received a direct offer from the Fuhrer President of his old position back.

The information had been minimal. Odd, flying vehicles were attacking Central City with destructive bombs. Civilians had been killed and wounded. Several parts of the city were destroyed.

And he had decided it was time to go back.

He had seen the flying machines as he had come to Central, but they had disappeared almost the second after. He had been in charge of reporting the damage of the city and the numbers of dead. It hadn't been few. As the days had gone by after the attacks, the numbers had still kept increasing. He was afraid that the same thing was happening in Lior right now. More attacks could come, or the enemy would change target to another city.

Who were they? Where did they come from? And what were their intentions? Question after question were eating at his mind. He knew only one thing.

They had to be stopped.

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc stepped up to him as the Brigadier General left.

"Sir, something about that man is bothering you," Hawkeye asserted. As said before, nothing was ever coming passed her.

"Let me know when I can punch him," Havoc added, the cigarette smouldering from the corner of his mouth.

Mustang tried not to smile, but failed. He crossed his arms and sighed. "He seems to be working against me, but I won't let it disturb my senses of reason."

"Is Alphonse-kun okay?" Riza asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Yes, he's fine."

"What should we do?" Havoc asked.

"Help out with medical treatment of the men who needs it until Falman and the others return," Mustang replied. "There are way too few medics here."

Hawkeye and Havoc nodded, and went for the tents with the wounded soldiers.

Mustang went back to the base building and found Lieutenant Colonel Light and Alphonse by a table with papers before them in Light's office. He lingered some seconds by the door.

Alphonse pointed at the drawing in front of Light and talked eagerly about something. Lieutenant Colonel Light looked thoughtful and nodded.

Roy smiled before he knocked on the frame, and the two of them looked up.

"Colonel," Light greeted. "We're doing some progress."

Mustang went to the table to have a look at their work. The drawing was nicely done, even when incomplete.

"It has a good resemblance to the flying machine I've seen," he acknowledged.

"Alphonse has some good descriptions as well which is helping me," Lieutenant Colonel Light said. "The kid is good with details."

The small alchemist beamed, but his eyes had a serious look in them. "I'm worried about Roze and the others," he said. "Shouldn't they evacuate or—?"

"They'll be fine," Mustang assured. "They've been told to move underground till we know it's safe."

Al nodded. "That's good."

"So, how's it going out there now?" Lieutenant Colonel Light asked.

"I'm expecting Falman and the others to return soon," Mustang replied. "Aside from that, there are many men who need to be at a hospital, not out here in the desert."

Lieutenant Colonel Light nodded. "It's been sent a message to the other bases around Amestris to aid us with necessary transportation. East Headquarters is the closest and they're already driving the first load of wounded."

Colonel Mustang nodded. That was probably the best that could be done for now.

Suddenly Al flinched and turned for the window. "Sir…"

He frowned. He heard it too. A deep, mechanic sound from far away outside. But it was getting louder, as in closer.

Then his 1st Lieutenant showed up, breathlessly, at the door. "Sir, they're coming back," she said. "There's a machine in the sky. It looks like the same one that attacked Central."

Light and Alphonse were abruptly off their seats and were running out, following Mustang who was already striding down the hall. He stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs by the main entrance, holding out an arm in front of Alphonse as he caught up to him, to prevent him from moving any further.

As Hawkeye had said. There was a flying machine. Or rather a powerful killing-machine, coming towards them as a predatory hawk in the sky.

"Get to your positions!" Roy Mustang shouted firmly out. "Shoot it down!"

The soldiers obliged, forming two rows where the front row sat down on one knee and the second row remained standing. Their rifles pointed up in the air, towards the flying machine.

Brigadier General Kiehle stood at the right side of them. "Aim!" He ordered. "Fire!"

The soldiers fired all at once. Mustang felt Alphonse moved closer to him, holding himself for his ears. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, but kept his one eye at the flying machine like it was glued.

The flying machine bucked its wings to the left and made a quick turn. It circled away for some seconds, before heading back right towards them from a different direction.

"And here it comes again," Mustang muttered, and shouted out: "RELOAD THE GUNS!"

"Fire the next!" The Brigadier General shot out right after.

The soldiers followed the orders efficiently, aiming up at the still deadly machine. They fired again, this time while it was right above their heads. And without seeming hurt from the muskets, something suddenly was _falling_ from it. Like the machine had dropped something.

Mustang's dark eyes narrowed before they grew wide. "BOMB!" he yelled.

Not much time. He grabbed Alphonse and moved fast away from the building. The building was their target. A building meant people. They weren't here just for show. They were here to kill.

And the most important thing was to survive.

The others followed his example and ran heading for the desert to keep distance from the base. The bomb hit the left side of the building, blowing half of it to pieces.

Roy dragged Alphonse down in the sand and covered him with his body as burning pieces of wood and solid pieces of concrete were falling down all around them. He abruptly snapped his tomb and index finger towards the falling objects. With help of the ignited fabric of his glove, the array on his hand started to glow and alchemic energy was flowing through his arm, making the deadly falling objects explode in fire in the air and perished above them to prevent them from hitting someone.

After some seconds he lowered his arm as the smoke around the area started to fade and dissolve in thin air. Soon he could catch a glimpse of his surroundings.

It was a mess. Half of the building was gone, and some of the tents were burning. Wounded soldiers struggled their way away from the targeted building.

Mustang looked down to check upon Alphonse. The boy lay on his stomach underneath him, covering his head with his arms, shaking lightly.

"Alphonse," he said firmly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes sir," the tiny reply was. "Are you?"

"Yes," he said and stood up. And he turned slowly around to look for what he had dreaded. How many men were still standing?

Looking around, he felt a slight relief that the most of the soldiers had only suffered the same as him, being knocked of their feet by the strong air pressure from the bomb.

Then he froze. A new, deep and loud mechanic sound could be heard from the sky. But this one was different. It was bigger. He turned around slowly, looking towards the horizon of the desert.

"It's the big one," Al said in a low voice.

"Big one?" Roy repeated slowly.

Yes, this was a much bigger machine. It was like a huge flying vessel, and it was getting closer. "Alphonse, stay close to me, no matter what," he said firmly as he pulled the boy back onto his feet.

The newly appeared flying machine seemed to be the main ship. His 1st Lieutenant was suddenly there beside him, pointing her gun at the huge vessel and fired every bullet she had, which woke him up a little from his still dazed mind after the blast.

This vessel was the terrorist organization's shell, and he had to do anything to break it. He turned sharply towards the remaining standing soldiers, wondering slightly if the Brigadier General was alive still and why he hadn't ordered another fire.

"Sir," Hawkeye said. "We need to hit it with something better."

Agreeing to that, Mustang turned around, hoping to see someone still able to fire. "RELOAD! CHANGE TARGET!" he yelled, and the soldiers who could still stand and hold a rifle took their positions. One of them was Lieutenant Colonel Light. He aimed and gave Mustang a nod.

Roy nodded back and looked towards the vessel again. It was close enough, in range.

"FIRE!" he commanded.

The soldiers obliged, sounds of firing looming in his eardrums. They must have hit. Didn't they? At least some of them?

But the thing didn't seem to have noticed. Bullets were hardly like insects on the car window on a thing like that. His fists were clenching. Maybe he could try blast the thing to hell with his alchemy. No. It would be too dangerous. It would hit everyone. So he could just stand and watch in awe and dread or both. Until Al poked his arm and pointed in another direction. "Look!"

Mustang twisted his head. The first, smaller flying machine had made another turn, and was coming back. But something was not right. It was hit. It was slightly losing height and smoke welled out from its side. He couldn't help but feeling a slight victory, just from that. These things weren't invincible after all.

The flying machine that was hit made an abrupt turn and lost height quickly.

"It's going to land," Lieutenant Colonel Light said in awe to his right.

He was right. The flying machine flew right passed their heads again, aiming towards the open desert.

The huge vessel was still getting closer, and soon it would pass their heads as well. Mustang cursed underneath his breath and grabbed a hold of Al. "Come with me." Then he turned. "Everyone, get away from the base!" It would target the base again for sure. He started moving, and right in front of their eyes, the first flying machine was now making contact to the ground, barely a couple of hundred metres away.

Alphonse noticed it too, bronze eyes wide. "Will they come out of it?" he asked.

The Colonel glanced down on the smaller boy, who almost had to run to keep up with him.

"I don't know. It hasn't been quite their style up till now," he muttered.

"BOMB!" someone yelled, and Mustang whipped around, scanning the sky. A black dot was falling fast towards the ground, close to the east end of the base.

"Down!" he yelled, and pushed Alphonse over. Then the boy clapped and touched the sanded ground, but Roy didn't have time to stop and be puzzled. He was buried deep as he heard the heavy blast, and he shut his one eye, clutching after Al's red coat. This couldn't be happening. He swore, if something was to happen to Al, _what was he supposed to tell Edward when he got back?_

Now the world seemed silent, and he tried to move. But he was pressed down into the sand, buried by it. He coughed and got sand down his throat as he took a heavy breath. Damn it.

Then he felt someone move right by him, and another series of alchemic sparkles lit up the world. And then the sand was flowing away like water washing him up on a beach.

He twisted his head to the side, staring at Alphonse, breathing beside him, and he understood that it was Alphonse's alchemy that had buried them in the first place.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, before his mind could figure it out by itself.

"To protect you," Al replied, rolling to his side and pushed himself up. He spat out some sand. "I think it worked."

Roy rubbed his eye with a dirty, gloved hand and shook his head. "Thank you. It did." It had been effective, using the sand as a shield. The boy was a prodigy indeed. Just like his brother.

He stood up and reached a hand out for Alphonse to help him stand. The second hit had been a hard one, he thought. The damage could be fatal now.

"Mustang!" Alphonse shrieked.

He turned abruptly to him, feeling very alarmed.

Alphonse was pointing at a body laying some metres behind them. Roy felt his heart skip a beating.

He ran fast towards his colleague and friend, with Alphonse following right behind him.

"Anthony!" He knelt by the man and shoved ruin parts and sand away from his upper body. The sparkles in his eyes were gone. Face already motionless.

_No._

He pressed two fingers at his neck, closing his eyes. Nothing. Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Light was dead. In his hand was a half-burned piece of the flying machine-sketch. Roy picked it up, clenching his fist around the piece of paper. Then he breathed in deep.

He said nothing. Showed nothing. Just closed the man's eyes with his hand.

Rest in peace.

Alphonse stood beside him, tears welling up in his large bronze eyes, gloved fists clenching hard. Before he had chance to turn to him and say anything, Al was running.

Towards the enemy.

"Alphonse! _Get back here_!" he shouted angrily. He stood up fast.

But the boy kept running. _Right towards the flying machine on the ground._

He was about to run after him when the huge, black flying machine flew passed right above him once again. Another bomb hit the ground, at the east side of the base, and he was mercilessly knocked off his feet. He groaned, suddenly breathing sand into his nose. His eyelid drooped and shut closed as his head span and everything turned dark.

* * *

The first thing he noted when he came to was a cold hand resting on his forehead. He slowly opened his eye and stared up at his 1st Lieutenant.

"You'll be all right, sir," she said.

He groaned from the pain in his head, abruptly remembering what had happened. "Where is Alphonse?" he managed.

She looked alarmed at him. He swore her eyes even widened. "I… I don't know, sir."

He cursed and sat up, looking around. Dizziness almost caught completely hold of him by the abrupt move. He focused his eyes again and discovered that he had already been brought to one of the tents. The fire had been put out. The sky was silent.

For how long had he been out?

"They're gone, sir," she said. "They left some time after the bomb that knocked you out."

"What's our status?" he asked, slightly afraid to know.

"Thirty-one soldiers dead, sir," she replied. "And forty-seven wounded, including yourself."

"I'm fine," he said. "Anyone missing?"

"Not officially, but apparently one is missing," she said. "I haven't seen Alphonse-kun since before the last bomb hit."

This was bad. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and lay pressure on his foot. He winced.

"Your leg, sir," Riza warned. "You shouldn't overdo it."

Then he noticed the blood on his leg and he pulled the leg of his pants up to see. It seemed like something had dug into his leg from the blast. The piece had been removed and stitches had been added to close the open wound.

"Did you sew me?" Roy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, now rest down again so I can add bandages to protect the stitches," she said strictly.

He lay down again, knowing better than arguing against her.

"He ran away towards the flying machine before I could stop him," he said through gritted teeth.

Riza hesitated. "The one that landed is gone too."

Roy's fists were clenching and opening. "I want someone to go out and look for him _now_."

Riza nodded, looking worried and turned to Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman; everyone had returned safely from the desert. "Go towards the place where the flying machine landed. Alphonse Elric is missing. He was last seen running towards it," she informed.

Havoc glanced at Mustang, looking troubled. "I'll turn every grain of sand." He left with Breda, Fuery and Falman, heading out in the desert.

"If they find him, they'll probably return with a body-bag," Brigadier General Kiehle said, showing up behind Riza.

She turned and stepped to the side, knowing better than answer. If she did, it would probably end with her shooting his head off.

"He was only a child, Mustang," he continued. "I should've known it was too much of a responsibility for you."

"He is missing, not dead!" Mustang fumed, dark eyes flaring dangerously.

"And I see you got yourself wounded," Brigadier General Kiehle continued, ignoring his words completely. "You better leave this place and head back for Central, Colonel. I have no need for weak men at the field."

And as Havoc and the others returned, he had to admit defeated that neither of them had found any traces of the young alchemist.

Mustang nodded. "Havoc, you pick five people you trust to linger with you here. Your mission is to find whatever information you can about Alphonse Elric's whereabouts. He could have been taken by them or continued out in the desert alone. Whatever the answer is, I want him brought back to Central as soon as possible."

Havoc saluted. "Yes, sir."

* * *

After returning to Central HQ his paperwork had doubled, as the only thing he was able to do with a hurting leg.

It was one week after the incident when another strange event happened in Lior.

Riza Hawkeye came hurriedly into his office, looking strangely alarmed. "Sir, I just received some unexpected news," she informed almost with bated breath. "I got a phone call from former Major Armstrong in Lior. He said Edward Elric showed up in a flying machine."

Roy Mustang just stared at her. "What…?"

"Edward Elric, sir," she repeated. "He is back."


	2. Welcome to Central

**Now **the real thing is finally starting, and we'll at long last see our two favourite lovers again. ;)

Although, the question is, will things still be like they used to be between them?

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Central**

**--**

Twisting and turning on the pale sheets and with a short hitch of a breath, Alfons Heiderich's cobalt eyes shot wide open. A pounding heart skipped a few beatings and for a long second he had no idea where in the world he was.

Breathlessly he sat up in the unfamiliar bed with a thick swallow and stared around the small dark room. Clutching his covers hard, he realized that this place wasn't home. It wasn't even anywhere near it.

Just as he was about to panic, Alfons turned his head perplexed to the side and slowly calmed down again.

Across the room, another person was sleeping deeply while hugging his pillow underneath his head. His body was curled up on the side and his long blond hair rested loosely around his serene face. Alfons hadn't seen him sleep that deep for ages.

This was how Edward Elric looked like, spending his first night back in his own world.

Alfons lied back down and sighed, thinking of everything that had happened the day before. Edward had brought him to this world to save his life from the creature Envy. Back in Munich he had already been destined to die of tuberculosis. But after coming to this world, he discovered that the illness had vanished, taken away from his body. He didn't understand why. Edward had tried to explain it. That the Gate had removed it in order to contain the balance between the two worlds.

Alfons could still only call it a God damned miracle.

Had it only been a day since all that?

He felt a little confused by everything, since it would seem that the cycle between day and night was flipped in the other world. And that was probably the reason why he couldn't even get a good night's sleep, despite all he had been through.

Alfons shifted to lie on his side, watching Edward sleep. He still loved watching the older blond sleep, especially now. It was kind of reassuring. Edward looked like every deep worry and heavy burden on his shoulders was finally washed away from the world. It probably meant that things would be okay. Eventually.

Alfons smiled softly.

Of course everything wasn't as easy as it seemed. After they came to this world, Edward had learned that his little brother had mysteriously disappeared. Alfons knew, he would do everything in his power to find him. Especially since it was a possibility that Alphonse Elric had been captured by Thule Society – only one week before they crashed into this world in one of Thule's rockets.

When they had left the hospital in Lior, the military brought them to Central City. They had arrived late last night and received a shared dorm room and some fresh clothes at the HQ. He was glad he could share a room with Edward. He had probably never been able to sleep at all if he had been alone, considering the fact that he was stuck in a completely different world from the one he belonged to.

Edward's face suddenly stirred, whimpering perturbed in his sleep.

Alfons scowled. Not again. Edward was having nightmares too. But Alfons had hoped they would stop after coming to this world. He didn't expect Edward to wake up just after something like that though. Edward could sleep through typhoons. He simply shifted abruptly to his back and continued his deep slumber. But something felt wrong, and it made Alfons suddenly alarmed.

Edward's body was tensing like he was struggling to snap out of his doze.

"Edward?" Alfons said, almost in a whisper while his stomach filled with uneasiness. So much for the peaceful appearance he had only seven seconds ago.

Edward shook his head, breathing hard. He looked like he had a fever.

Alfons sat up in his bed with growing anxiety. It didn't look like Edward's usual nightmares. He went over to Edward's bed and knelt down onto it, supporting himself on his palms and spending some seconds to observe his stirring friend. Edward twisted, like someone had him pinned and prevented him from escaping.

Gently he closed his palms around Edward's shoulders and curved down, placing soft kisses on his cheek and forehead while whispering nonsense to calm him down.

With a cry that alarmed Alfons even more, Edward's struggling considerably calmed down, and only the heavy breathing remained.

Alfons crawled into the bed and lifted Edward's upper body carefully to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him and gently rocked back and forth, protecting him. The movement made Edward abruptly awake, and he jumped and gasped from the unexpected position. He made a move to escape, but Alfons kept his hold firmly while stroking his hair and back. "Shh… it's me," he said in a whisper.

Edward relaxed slowly, noticing who was holding him. "Alfons... What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"You were acting oddly in your sleep," Alfons said slowly. "Like you were fighting something. Nightmare?"

Edward sighed. "Oh."

"What were you dreaming?" Alfons asked.

"I don't remember," Edward replied. "But I'm okay," he added, "you can let me go now."

His tone sounded rather standoffish, and Alfons felt slightly hurt. But he didn't show it. Maybe he was just paranoid. "If you say so."

"Go back to sleep," Edward said, lying down again and turning his nose to the wall, away from him.

Alfons went slowly back across the room and curled up on his side in the small single bed. He could only stare into the wall, not able to sleep one more minute.

--

Colonel Roy Mustang watched the two boys before him closely. Both of them had entered his office precisely at noon, as they had agreed the day before.

Edward Elric stared around his office, probably feeling nostalgic of being there. Mustang could still not quite overcome how much older he looked. He had grown up to be more like an adult than an older teenager while being gone for over two years.

Alfons Heiderich looked more wary and nervous, being in a military office in a new country, in a _new world_, far away from his own home. He had many similarities to Edward, not to mention to Alphonse Elric, since he was his parallel person.

Mustang still found it hard to believe that people had a parallel person, but the evidence stood right there before him in the flesh. If Alphonse Elric had looked seventeen, he would have been almost a splitting image of Alfons Heiderich. The only differences were the eye and hair colour. Heiderich had bright sea-blue eyes and was considerably more fair-haired than Al, and he was taller than Edward, but he had the same delicate features as the Elric's.

As he watched them, the two shared a look, like they had a silent conversation between themselves.

"Good afternoon," Mustang said. It was kind of hard to begin. He was still quite surprised to have them so suddenly. He cleared his throat. "I have heard most of the story already, but allow me to see if I have understood everything correctly."

Edward nodded and Heiderich stayed quiet.

"You two met two years ago after Edward disappeared from this world, in another world. Then you came into trouble with Thule Society, an organization which had their interest in alchemy."

"Thanks to my father," Edward muttered. "He helped them and gave them some ideas. Obviously he didn't have a clue what he was doing, because they ended up killing him."

Alfons gave him a look, obviously thinking Edward behaved rude for saying exactly what fell into his mind at any time.

Mustang didn't miss the grim tone, but couldn't help being amused. These two kind of reminded him of the relationship between the Elric's. Always the younger one who kept control over the older.

"You have my condolences," he said. "What happened is regrettable. But I daresay he must have understood his mistakes before the end."

Edward nodded, admitting. "Yeah…"

"So," Mustang continued. "They kidnapped you to make you transform a Gate, and they used flying machines to enter this world."

Edward nodded again. "I didn't have a choice. And I didn't even know it would work either."

"I've already said that I'm not blaming you," Mustang said sternly. Typical Edward to put up his defences. "All I want is every fact put on the table."

Edward silently looked away.

"Then you tried to close the Gate, but it didn't work. Then what happened? Only the details around that feel quite unclear to me."

Their reaction seemed quite odd. Neither of them looked at one another or gave any sign to answer the question.

After a minute Edward muttered. "We were at Thule, trying to close it. And then the homunculus called Envy showed up and made me take him back through the Gate."

"Is that _all _what happened?" Mustang asked.

"Sure. If I hadn't brought him back he would've killed us."

Mustang had a feeling something nagged the both of them, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what. He decided to put the thought away for now. "Where is this creature now?" he asked instead.

"Ran away in Lior," Edward replied.

"I see." He let his eyes grace from Edward and over to his younger companion. Alfons Heiderich stood slightly stiff, but met his eye as he swiped it over him.

Had it been just a coincidence that Edward had ended up living with his brother's double in the other world?

Mustang couldn't help dwelling upon his secret suspicions, wondering if this young man was the reason for Edward's rejection of him at their first meeting after he got back to this world. Embarrassing as it had been, he had somehow believed that Edward would still feel the same for him. Mustang didn't even bother hiding it from himself. He had missed Edward. Even if he had had other relations while Edward had been gone. Short ones.

Edward had been someone special to him. He would always be.

Although, despite it all, he still had to admit to himself that the two made a pretty good couple. They were so alike, both resolute and good-looking.

Mustang put those thoughts away for now, before going too far. He didn't want to alarm them by staying silent for too long. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, but now was definitely not a good time. Two years and eight months was a long time. Of course he couldn't have expected Edward to feel the same for so long. He would've wanted Edward to move on with his life in his situation.

"You have to be quite brave for wanting to follow Edward here," he addressed Heiderich carefully. If he was to reach to the boy, he had to do it slowly and be trustworthy.

Alfons Heiderich seemed quite nervous to be addressed directly like that, not exactly sure what to reply. He glanced quickly at Edward before he opened his mouth for the first time.

"I didn't come on my own accord," he said. "I was unconscious and Edward brought me here on his own."

This was news to him. He looked at Edward. So he really did care much about this young man, obviously not wanting to leave him. But he had left that part out when he explained his story to him. Still, he remembered Edward's words at their first meeting after he came back.

_"I hadn't planned on coming back…"_

Edward took the word. "He was dying, so I brought him here."

"Dying?" Mustang repeated.

"I was sick," Heiderich explained. "But when I woke up in this world it... the illness was gone."

"The Gate removed it," Edward added. "But it will probably come back to him if he returns through the Gate again."

"I see," Mustang said. "And that was that? You then used a rocket Thule had left behind and made it through to Lior?"

Both of them nodded.

It would do for now. "It's quite a remarkable story," he commented before continuing on with business. "First of all, I will tell you about your first mission under my command," he started and they listened closely. "Based on Edward's idea, you will build a machine similar to the one's this Thule Society possesses. Machines like that in our hands will make it easier to defend our people, not to mention follow the enemy to their hiding place."

It had been Edward's idea, which made him as still being Edward's commanding officer, have the right to be in charge of it. The Fuhrer President was pleased with the initiative. "Possibly it will be an armed machine," he added, repeating the Fuhrer's suggestion.

They nodded slowly, looking serious. Apparently they both were catching the drift. They would make something that would be used to kill. However, Mustang didn't want anything unsaid, so he wouldn't leave anything behind. "You need to be aware of that this machine will be used to necessarily destroy our enemy. Before they destroy _us_."

"And what about my brother?" Edward asked abruptly.

Mustang fell silent for some seconds. "Havoc's team is still out looking for him."

"But do they have any clues?"

"Not yet."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "That's because _they_ have him. We need to find Thule and then we'll find _him_. I won't allow you to attack anything before he's safe."

Mustang felt something twitch inside his heart and couldn't stop the sudden flood of words. "Do _not_ think for even one second that I'd ever do something that isn't for your brother's own well-being," he said, his voice harsher than he really meant.

Although, he hadn't been able to protect him…

There was a silence while Edward's golden eyes pierced his black, and Alfons looked a tad worried from one to another.

Then Edward looked away. "Promise?"

"I promise," Roy said, feeling a small smile revealing in his own features. He had to admit he had always admired the small blond's strong and unwavering determination.

"So, about you two," he said, shifting back to the main thread of their subject. "You might be aware of that you'll end up in trouble if you talk about the other world, Thule Society or your mission to anyone else than me, understood?"

"Yes," they said.

He addressed Edward. "Fullmetal, you're expected in court on Tuesday next week to explain why you disappeared. If you don't attend, they'll assume that you deserted the military and punish you by all means." He didn't like saying this. "Which is the hardest punishment of committed crimes."

Edward's brown knitted to a frown, but he seemed surprisingly calm. "I see."

"Does that mean…?" Alfons whispered.

"Execution," Mustang confirmed honestly.

Heiderich didn't seem to believe his own ears, gawking in shock. He looked tentatively at Edward, who just stood there, seeming unaffected by the news.

"We need to give them a convincing story of why you were gone for two years, unable to come back," Mustang continued. "I guess it can't be helped. We have to tell them about the Gate and the other world and connect the facts to how this Thule Society showed up, but without making it seem like you helped them get here."

Edward's eyes flared. "Sounds like quite a challenge."

Alfons turned to him again, looking pale. "They won't decide for an execution as long as you show up, right?"

Edward shrugged. "Whatever they decide, I refuse to let myself get executed. They're ridiculous if they think so."

Alfons was alarmed and gazed back at the Colonel again, who noted his strong concern regarding his friend.

"The laws are exact," Mustang said. "But you don't have to worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Edward said.

Amused, Roy Mustang fell silent for a moment, meeting the large golden orbs that were directed at him. So Edward trusted him to fix up the mess once again, huh?

What a spoiled brat he had created.

But he was pretty pleased with the thought that they had to count on him. Both of them had no other choice than depend on _him_.

Alfons glanced at Edward, carefully noticing the sudden odd atmosphere and that something was possibly hidden from him. But then Edward turned to him and gave him a slight smile, telling him not to worry.

"There is another slight problem," Mustang finally said, drawing both of their attention towards him again.

"And what is that?" Edward asked; the determined sound in his voice grown solid once again. He wanted to know, apparently so he could take it upon himself to fix if he had to.

Mustang knew that. That was just how Edward was. He liked having control of things. Even though he could leave some dirty work with higher-ups and such to Mustang, he was a responsible person.

Despite that, Mustang felt somehow content with the fact that there was nothing either of them could do about this particular problem. They would once again have no other choice than depend on him.

Had he been someone else, another superior officer of higher rank, he might have taken advantage of it. He almost should've. It was equal exchange. Although, he already had something they needed to do for him. With their help, he might be able to get a promotion. No, it was almost a guarantee.

The world is a cruel place.

But at least he cared about other things than getting a promotion as well. Getting a promotion wasn't everything to him anymore.

"Alfons has no records in this world," he said, lowering his voice. Walls could have ears. "He doesn't have a legal ID of who he is."

Edward scowled, interested at this, and Alfons' eyes widened nervously.

This was clearly something neither of them had thought of yet.

"I'm afraid I can't hire him without having something," he continued. "And if the Fuhrer pokes his nose into this subject, it would mean trouble." Mustang gazed into the deep, azure eyes, addressing the boy directly. "Questions will be asked. Who are you and where did you come from? How do you know how to build flying machines? Do you know Thule Society?"

Alfons swallowed hard, looking very troubled.

"You could in fact be suspected of being a spy and put to trial, thrown in jail until your innocence is proved," he continued matter-of-factly. "As long as they have proof that you can be related to Thule Society, they won't risk having you walking around freely." Mustang almost pitied the boy. He looked trapped in a corner, trying to look brave. And there was more. He continued unaffected. "Not to mention the fact that both of you are alive because of illegal alchemy."

Edward snorted and crossed his arms at this.

"As said, it can't be helped that the Gate has to be connected to Edward's disappearance," Mustang said. "But for you, Alfons, if we shall be able to maintain your innocence in the matter we have to keep you as far away from the possibility as possible, not only because of your sudden appearance but also because of your knowledge of technology that is completely unknown to this world. If they relate you to the Gate, they will look at you the same way as Thule Society, since they'll figure that you come from the same place. And if that happens they'll definitely suspect you for having helped them with building flying machines."

Alfons Heiderich stared at him with wide eyes, pale as a sheet. He was clearly sucking up every word like a swamp.

Not that everything wasn't true, but maybe he had a very serious way of putting it, Mustang thought. He wasn't actually _that_ worried. He knew exactly how to handle things like this. Nevertheless, Mustang realized he gave the Heiderich-boy a quite hard time. Of course Heiderich wouldn't be familiar with this country's game rules. So why did he play so harsh with him? Was it because of his suspicions...? No, that would be rather ridiculous, wouldn't it? he mentally concluded. Wouldn't it? Maybe he just wanted them to be sure they knew what he would do for both their sakes. He wouldn't easily get away with this if the higher-ups found out.

Nonetheless, Edward clearly didn't doubt for a second that he could handle something like this.

The blond alchemist frowned slightly at his words, but didn't show any sense of fear like Alfons did. "We'll just have to make sure the higher-ups stay out of it then," he said. "It's not like they're going to research him, right?"

Alfons threw Edward a nervous gaze at this.

"It's not as easy as that," Mustang said, nonchalantly crossing his arms. Edward was awfully relaxed. "The Fuhrer President is in charge of every new recruitment. He has personally requested an interview with every new recruit, which means that Alfons has to attend to a meeting with the Council, already the day after tomorrow."

"That soon?!" Alfons blurted. "What in the world am I supposed to say to them?"

Edward scowled at Mustang. "Isn't it anything you can do?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "Without Alfons, building the airplane will take forever. No." He changed his mind and continued: "Without Alfons, there's no point building any planes at all."

Roy smirked. So he played that card, eh? As in, _protect my comrade, or there won't be any deal_.

Now Mustang was even more certain that there was something between the two. Although, no deal meant that he wouldn't get any chances to move up the rank scale.

Fair enough.

He pretended to be in deep consideration of more alternatives, even though there was only one way. "I'm sure we can work something out quietly."

Now both of them watched him expectantly, but he noted the slight wariness from the youngest. Alfons Heiderich was clearly not completely convinced that he could trust him yet. Edward on the other hand, only nodded to what he had said.

He turned directly towards Alfons again, since this in fact concerned him the most. "Alfons," he said, carefully using his first name. "You'll need an Amestrian ID and a convincing background story. Without that, uncomfortable questions will be asked. And your background must be in concordance with your knowledge of flying machines."

Alfons nodded slowly. "But how can I explain something like that? I have learned most of it from my father, he was a pilot in the war. Part from that I've learned from school and books, not to mention practical experience."

Needless to say, those kinds of things didn't exist here.

"I only need you to trust me," Mustang said.

Alfons was slightly taken aback by the unexpected request.

"I can fix you an ID on your name easily, and a background story as well," he assured.

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

The youngest blond shared an optimistic look with the older; Edward's saying _'told you.'_

Roy Mustang tried to hide a smile. "It is highly important that you make a part of my unit as soon as possible. You'll become my subordinate at equal rate as the others in my squad, and by then we must rely on each other. You can count on me to take care of you, and I have to count on you to work for me. Is that understood?"

Alfons Heiderich nodded firmly, looking very much like the way Alphonse Elric did the first time he had stepped a foot inside his office after having his body back. "Yes, sir."

A good boy. Respect like that, he would never get from Edward.

"Attend to me tomorrow at 10 am sharp," he said to Alfons. "I shall see what I can do until then."

"Thank you, sir," Alfons said.

He nodded. "That would be it for now."

"What about the airplane?" Edward asked. "When do we start?"

Impatient as always. "After Alfons is in," Mustang replied. "One more thing," he suddenly remembered. He opened his drawer, handling out a new silver watch. He threw it over to Edward. "You're still a dog, after all."

Edward caught it, staring nostalgic at the proof that he was still a state alchemist. "Heh. You never have a proper way of giving it to me, do you?"

Mustang just smirked. "That was all for now."

Edward nodded, bowing politely and Alfons followed him, copying what he had just done. So Edward still had some senses of respect after all, he thought. Not bad.

"By the way, Fullmetal," he added. "I'd like a word with you in private before you go."

Edward stiffened almost inconspicuously before he gave Alfons a confirming nod that he could go on beforehand. Alfons followed, and went out the door without a word, closing it quietly after himself.

Being the two of them alone in the room, there was a short silence. He noted how Edward suddenly avoided looking at him at all, the sharp golden eyes were seemingly more attracted to the carpet.

Clearly Mustang wasn't the only one who found it hard to start the conversation. But it was he who had requested it, so he guessed it was up to him.

"Fullmetal," he started, and Edward finally glanced up towards him. He couldn't see if the young man felt nervous or curious. Maybe he was both.

But Edward wasn't stupid. He knew that _he_ knew, or at least suspected it.  
"There's something I've wanted to ask you," Mustang continued.

"I thought so," the reply was.

"It's quite a personal matter," Mustang added, not rushing into the questions. That would probably just make him wary.

"Get to the point already," Edward sighed, crossing his arms.

Did he even know how adorable he looked when he did that?

Mustang cleared his throat. "Two years is a long time, I know. But why did you reject me? Did you forget about us?"

There was a heavy silence. Roy almost regretted asking. It seemed like it took Edward forever to reply, and he was about to dismiss the younger alchemist and drown his sorrows in coffee or something like that, when the blond finally opened his mouth.

"No," Edward replied, still dwelling. "But I've already said, I wasn't planning on coming back. Obviously I would've moved on over there. I thought you would too."

Somehow his words hurt more than even Roy Mustang himself had ever imagined. "I did," he said slowly. "But you're not gone any longer," he added, feeling quite ridiculous for even being in this situation. He wasn't used to asking nicely for what he wanted.

Edward's arms loosened till they hang laxly down his sides, brows knitting while his eyes trailed elsewhere than him again. "Things are different now."

Roy Mustang nodded, feeling his suspicions had finally been confirmed. "So it is him that you love now then?"

Edward abruptly opened his mouth, staring bluntly at him. For a second or two, he was near speechless. But then he frowned and looked away again. "Yes."

He managed to hide his disappointment, because somehow the answer didn't seem too convincing to Mustang. Still he said: "If that's how it is, I will forget about what we had." But before Edward could feel relieved, he added: "On one term." After all, he could still see a slight chance. He had never been a man who gave up after two goes.

Edward gave him a wary look. "What term?" he asked.

There was a silence before he replied.

"Kiss me. Just one more time."

He hadn't really meant to request something like that from him, but he couldn't help it. He still loved Edward, even if Edward didn't feel the same anymore. He just wanted to feel the taste of the small alchemist's lips one more time.

Edward had completely frozen. Beautiful, gold eyes wide of bewilderment. Continuing to look at Mustang in slight shock, eyeing his commanding officer closely without any reply, he probably tried to figure out if he was joking or not.

Mustang offered the paralyzed blond alchemist a small smirk. He hadn't really expected Edward to answer and he couldn't actually refuse to let him go if he rejected his request once again, like he had done at their first meeting after he came back to this world. Mustang cared about his subordinates, and somehow there was something special about Edward that made him feel there was something more than just a commanding officer to his subordinate type of relationship. Even now.

He had figured that out over three years ago, and even if he had seen other people the past two years, seeing Edward now had made every sleeping feeling inside his heart awaken again, like they had laid in dormancy up till this moment.

And since he cared about Edward, didn't he at least deserve a good bye kiss? He had never even gotten the chance to have that at the time before Edward so abruptly disappeared.

He moved slowly forward. Edward would have plenty of time to run for the door if he wanted to. And if he didn't like it, he would either punch him or just tell him. Roy decided to take his chances, and advanced smoothly.

Although, Edward neither ran nor said anything. Mustang took that as a good sign. Actually, he didn't move from his spot at all. Neither did he look him in the eye.

Mustang stopped close in front of him and touched his cheek with the rear of his hand, letting his knuckles gently caress the pale skin. "I will always care about you, Fullmetal," he whispered softly. "And I will do anything in my power to protect both Alfons Heiderich and your brother."

Edward's face lifted slowly and he finally looked at him straight in the eye, a special sparkle lightened in his large golden orbs. And he could remember that look from a long time ago. Grateful and believing. It was that look Edward Elric gave people he trusted with all his heart. It was probably a look a very few people got the privilege of having. And having that from Edward made him somehow feel that he could accomplish anything in the world. Edward was probably the only person in the whole world who had that effect on him.

Roy curved down and caught Edward's lips tenderly, brushing them lightly, before claiming him more imposingly. Closing his eye, he mentally smiled while inhaling the scent of the younger alchemist. Somehow Edward smelled exactly like he remembered, and tasted just as good.

Edward tensed of the passionate clash, but he didn't struggle or pull away. Roy was thankful for that. His pride would've gotten a small crack if Edward had backed away just a second before he went into action.

Roy was slightly surprised how Edward submitted into the situation, not acting like it wasn't happening, not even being passive. Instead he closed his eyes, leaned slightly towards him to meet him, and parted his lips obediently when Roy let his tongue sweep all so gently across the other's lips.

Roy stuck his tongue inside the warm, tasteful mouth, consumed into the feeling of passion and trust.

Trust.

Edward would never kiss anyone he didn't trust. He would hardly let anyone touch him.

Roy decided to test his chances even more, lost in the excitement. His hands slowly moved around Edward's shoulders, almost by themselves, wrapping him into a tenderly embrace before trailing down his back and up again to his neck.

The action evoked a slight scowl from the blond, but nothing more.

A whispering thought in the deepest and darkest corner of Roy's mind had a tiny hope that Edward might come to remember how perfect they were for each other. That maybe after tasting it once again, perhaps he would change his mind and come back to him…

--

While he sat waiting outside Colonel Roy Mustang's office, Alfons felt a terrible discomfort. He had been excited over coming to Central City yesterday, but now everything seemed like a complicated mess.

Homesick already? he asked himself quietly with a thin smile. Maybe a little.

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with all this. He had no idea what kind of people he was forced to approach face to face with a fake, made up story. Apart from that, they were powerful and highly respected men. And if they had known who he really was, they would lock him down behind bars in some dark, Godforsaken place. Like he was some criminal.

Alfons shivered of the thought. In the beginning he had imagined a quiet and peaceful town, living a happy life with Edward, meeting his friends and family and not having a single worry. Maybe start some new, small projects. Not too big, or else it would be suspicious. But just enough to be acknowledged.

It had come down to him now that it wouldn't be exactly like that. It seemed like he had to make up an earlier life, and base his future life on this lie.

At least Colonel Roy Mustang seemed to care about both Edward and his brother, and Edward trusted him. The way Edward responded to him and looked up to him was unmistakeably his way of showing reliance. And if Edward trusted someone, they must have done a great deal to deserve it. The Colonel had probably done a lot for Edward before Alfons met him over two years ago – since he recently had learned that Edward had worked for the military since he was twelve years old.

"I won't let anything happen to you," the Colonel had said.

"I know," Edward had replied. Completely without any doubt.

Alfons caught himself being slightly jealous. He shook his head with a small frown.

What was he jealous about all of a sudden?

That he wasn't the only person on Earth Edward trusted anymore?

He leaned forward, rubbing his forehead in his hands. What a ridiculous way of thinking. He even had to smile of himself. Stupid Alfons, he told himself. But still, the thought kept nagging his mind, and after some seconds his smile faded.

After giving his recent time with Edward some thought, he couldn't help noticing that something was different between them. Edward hadn't showed him the same acts of reliance as he had used to back in Munich.

Alfons had to admit to himself, the last thing he had done to Edward when they were in Munich hadn't been something that deserved someone's trust, rather the complete opposite. He hadn't trusted Edward when he said that he wanted to stay with him instead of going back to his own world.

_"I want you to go,"_ he had said.

He had just refused to believe that Edward would've wanted to give up everything he had tried to achieve the last two years, give up everything he had before, even his only chance to see his brother again, for _him_. His illness had also been something to consider at that time. He had been dying anyway. And when he was gone, Edward would have had nothing left in that world. Since he had kept his illness secret all that time, it didn't seem fair to let Edward destroy his only chance to have the life he had always dreamed about having. With his brother.

That's why Alfons had made the decision for him. That's why he had drugged Edward to sleep, and strapped him to the rocket in order to make him leave. Even revealed that he had lied to him about his illness. He had thought Edward would travel all the more willingly through the Gate by then. But the only thing Alfons had managed to do was to break his heart.

It was only right after that the creature Envy showed up and knocked him unconscious. The next thing he knew was being in a desert outside a city called Lior next to a wrecked rocket.

But even after they had talked, hugged, kissed, he still found it hard to believe that Edward trusted him the same way as before. He was pretty sure he didn't.

Thoughts spinning freely in his mind were a dangerous game. They just continued out of his own control, making him feel lost and miserable.

He sighed deep.

"You look like you're far away from home," a voice said kindly.

He jumped up right in his chair. He hadn't even noticed the pair of black military boots that had approached him. He looked up, seeing a beautiful but tough-looking blond woman, staring down at him with a soft smile.

He was too shocked to reply, most of all forgotten everything about manners.

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," she presented herself, offering her hand to him.

Alfons abruptly awoke from his trance and stood up before taking her hand. "I'm sorry…" he started bluntly. "Alfons Heiderich."

She laughed softly. "Yes, I know. Why are you sitting here?"

"I'm waiting for Edward," Alfons answered.

"I see." She took a seat beside him, and he sat down again as well. "I hear you used to build flying machines."

"Hm, well," he started. "Not exactly. I built rockets. But I guess it's a kind of flying machine..."

She smiled. "It's quite amazing."

Alfons blushed, finding it hard to take his eyes away from her. She was so like _her_.

Riza noticed his look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry." Alfons shook his head. "You just… you look like someone I used to know…" he managed. Parallel persons… So that's how Edward's days had been like in Munich. Suddenly meeting people who looked exactly the same.

She stared questioningly at him. "Really? Maybe my look isn't the one that sticks out in crowds," she stated.

"No, no," Alfons disagreed. "Rather the opposite… I don't know if you know. But everyone has a person they look like."

Her soft smile never faded. "I guess so. You know who _you_ look like, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Forgive me for pointing this out, but you're exactly like an older version of him," she said kind-heartedly.

"Yes, I've been told so."

"So, who do I look like?" Riza Hawkeye asked.

Alfons hesitated. "I don't know if it's appropriate to say…"

She scowled at him while smiling. "It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"Well… You…" Alfons blushed slightly again. "You're the parallel person of my mother."

Riza felt slightly taken aback. "I see."

Alfons smiled at her. "She was strong, like you."

Before he knew it, she lifted her hand and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze. "I'm sure Alphonse-kun will be excited to meet you when he returns home," she said gently.

Alfons nodded. "M-m."

"Take care, Alfons," she said, standing up again and left for the door.

Alfons stared after her. Everyone seemed to be optimistic about Edward's little brother's return. Alfons really hoped they would succeed in retrieving him. After that, maybe Edward would be ready to live a happy life.

With _him_.

--

The door to the Colonel's office went abruptly up, revealing Edward coming out and shut it tightly after him. Still facing the door a deep sigh escaped his mouth, having not yet noticed that Alfons stood there.

"Is everything all right?" Alfons asked.

Edward whirled around and unleashed an almost unnoticeable gasp by seeing him. Alfons frowned. Edward was flushing red in his face, and didn't quite seem to know what to do with himself. But only for a few seconds.

"Everything's fine," he said huskily, and continued towards the doors without any further explanations.

Alfons just stood there for some seconds, wondering what the hell that was about.

"Are you coming?" Edward asked, holding the door open.

Alfons nodded once and followed.

Edward was really acting abnormal, but he couldn't point out exactly what was wrong.

"What did the Colonel want with you?" he asked while they walked down the labyrinth of halls.

"Nothing," Edward replied shortly.

"Nothing?" Alfons repeated, seeing that Edward clearly didn't want to share it with him. But what could possibly be so secret?

"Was it about the hearing?" He hadn't forgotten about the hearing Edward had to attend to. It was even scarier than his interview. Edward could be in deep trouble.

"No," the reply was.

Alfons frowned. Edward sounded mad at him. Was it something he had said? Or done?

Edward was walking fast, avoided looking at him and answered to any type of conversation like there was a thick wall between them. Alfons didn't like it.

"What's the matter, Edward?" he asked.

"_Nothing_," the oldest teen replied again, sounding annoyed. "Stop asking stupid questions all the time."

Alfons fell silent.

Was this the result of the trust issues between them? Was this the beginning of the fall of the whole relationship?

Alfons didn't even want to think about it. How could something like that happen now? When they finally had succeeded to come safely to this side...

They reached their dorm room and Edward unlocked it without a word, simply stepping in and went right for bed. He let himself drop down on it, facing the wall.

Alfons remained standing. "Edward, please tell me what's wrong."

Edward replied with an annoyed sigh. "I thought I told you, nothing's wrong."

"You've been acting strange lately," Alfons indicated.

Edward turned around, scowling at him. "I'm not acting strange. I'm simply being myself. If you have a problem with that, just leave me alone."

Alfons felt the anger and hurt eating at his heart from inside and out. "In case you forgot, you used to at least talk to me."

"I'm talking with you now," Edward opposed, rubbing his forehead with his prosthetic hand. "What the hell is your problem?"

Alfons frowned and fell silent, hurt and confused. Why was Edward acting this way if nothing were wrong? If nothing were wrong they would've cuddled together on the bed by now. Or having a deep conversation. He couldn't help feeling scared of what the answer to his next question would be, but he had no other choice but ask.

"Is it what I did before we came here?"

Edward sighed and turned towards the wall again. "Stupid..." he muttered. "I said leave me alone."

Alfons turned slowly and went out of the dorm room, closing the door quietly behind him. He didn't even know where to go, but he didn't want to spend another minute in there.

Clearly they had some work to do.


	3. Restless insanity

**Chapter 3: Restless insanity**

**--**

That night Alfons had trouble sleeping again. He twisted and turned around; his blankets went curling around him like snakes trying to suffocate him. Lying restlessly on his back, he simply stared up into the dark ceiling while his eyes refused to be kept shut.

When he had returned from his walk to get some distance from Edward, the said blond had been curled up already fallen asleep, holding his father's old book in his hands. It seemed like he had been reading it for ages now. The same book. In Munich Edward had told him that his father had coded the book with small dots, marking a special order of letters. Alfons didn't know what exactly the codes said. Edward had never revealed any details about it to him.

Alfons had felt slightly disappointed that Edward had been sleeping. He hadn't had the chance to talk to him about their little issue tonight. Which was something they just had to do. He couldn't bear with it like this. What bothered him the most was that he didn't even exactly _know _what was going on.

Even though they had only been here for two days, the difference from before scared Alfons. Edward was avoiding him. Especially when they were alone. Something had changed after they arrived at Central. Even if Alfons didn't want to believe that it was true, Edward had started to grow more distant from him.

Edward was barely looking him in the eyes anymore, or slept in the same bed with him. He had insisted it was too small for two people, which was to be fair true. But he had had an almost similar sized bed in Munich, and that hadn't stopped them from sleeping together. And Edward didn't talk to him the way he used to. He used to be understanding, caring and sharing all his pensive thoughts, being philosophical or discussing something about rockets or his world or whatnot. Now he was constantly distant, short and spent most of his time reading his book instead of showing him any particular interest.

Whenever Alfons ad tried to talk to him and figure out what was wrong, Edward had denied it, being too stubborn to actually listen. And as long as Edward didn't acknowledge that something was wrong between them, it was hard for Alfons to admit it out loud as well.

He couldn't believe how childish they were acting. They were supposed to be grown up, being able to handle things in a mature way. If Edward had just stopped being so rude and self-centred all the time...

Alfons huffed quietly, rolling over to his side, facing the wall.

Not talking with Edward was definitely one of the worst things that could happen to him. After coming to a _new world _he obviously didn't know anybody. He had no one he could turn to. Back in Munich he at least had had his co-workers, the rockets, the people he knew in town and Gracia, when he didn't have Edward. Their roles were flipped now.

Here in this world he only had Edward, like he had been the only one Edward would've turned to in the other world.

If all this was really because of what he had done right before they came to this world, he couldn't think of anything that would be worth coming here for in the first place.

Alfons despised himself for thinking such way. Especially since Edward's little brother was missing, and he knew _that_ probably had Edward deeply worried. Even scared. The word scared and Edward barely belonged in the same sentence, but he had all right to be scared if Thule Society had abducted his brother.

Alfons thought that Edward would at least be open to him and accept his offered support. If he now kept rejecting him forever, then what was Alfons supposed to do? He was sure he wouldn't be able to continue living in this world without Edward in his life.

Listening to the other's deep rhythmic breathing; he decided that no matter what, he had to make Edward listen to him tomorrow. He didn't care what bothered him. All he wanted was to kiss him and say that everything would work out somehow and that Edward would just accept it.

With that, he closed his eyes and finally fell into an uneasy slumber.

--

Waking up far earlier than he had needed to, Alfons was not able to sleep much longer. Even though he was still drowsy, his eyes refused to rest anymore and he guessed he had to be grateful for the two short hours of sleep he had been allowed. He turned over and watched Edward across the room. The older blond lay on his back with his eyes tightly shut, and his head twisted sharply from side to side.

Alfons frowned. Bad dreams again?

He went silently out of bed and stepped slowly over to the older teen. For some seconds he just stood there perplexed, watching Edward's struggling face, brows knitting and teeth gritting.

Should he wake him? It was probably better than letting him be stuck in an awful nightmare.

But they weren't talking together… And it wasn't the best time to try talking with Edward at 6 am in the morning.

Edward gave out a small: "_No…_" His head arched back. "_Al…_"

Alfons sighed deep and curved down, carefully laying his palm on Edward's forehead. He was warm and damp. Fever…

"Shh," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He gave out a soft sigh and looked down where his hand carefully knitted around Edward's. "All I do is complain, even though I know you're worrying about him," he said in a low tone. "I'll help you find your brother, no matter what."

Edward calmed slightly down, breathing deep and fast, but still sleeping.

Alfons went to the bathroom and fetched a cloth. By the sink he wetted it with cold water and twisted dripping water out of it. Then he went back to Edward's bed, laying the damp cloth on his forehead.

"You didn't even tell me you felt sick," he murmured. Then he went back to the bathroom, showered, got dressed and disappeared out the door before Edward woke up, only to turn around in the doorway and go back again to turn the cloth on his forehead first.

--

At precisely 10 am he arrived at Colonel Roy Mustang's office, after hanging around in the park outside HQ, eating his breakfast from the cafeteria. It hadn't been anything better to do while killing off the time he couldn't use to sleep out anyway. And not that he had been able to eat much. He was so nervous about tomorrow's hearing that he was afraid it would come back the wrong way if he ate.

He knocked cautiously and waited tensely for a sign to allow entering.

"Come in," a voice said.

He slowly entered the room. Colonel Roy Mustang sat in the exactly same position as the day before, staring concertedly down at his paperwork with a pen in hand and his one eye carefully focused. It nearly looked like he hadn't left his spot since yesterday.

Alfons wondered what had happened to this man, considering the eye patch. He had no doubt that the Colonel had faced a great deal of sorrow in his life.

When Alfons silently closed the door, Roy Mustang looked up and nodded at him. "Good morning, Alfons."

Alfons stepped up, politely bowing. "Good morning, sir."

"Please, sit down," Mustang gestured at a chair in front of his desk.

Alfons sat down quite stiffly, wondering what the Colonel had put up for him. He was unsure what to expect. Needless to say, all this was entirely new to him.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Mustang started, rubbing his temple with his left hand.

This didn't seem to start so good, Alfons thought. He remained silent, waiting for the Colonel to continue.

"The Fuhrer President called me ten minutes ago. I'm afraid your interview has been moved," Mustang sighed.

"Moved?" Alfons repeated alarmed. "Till when?"

"At noon today. We don't have much time."

Alfons leaned abruptly back in his chair, eyes wide. "Two hours..." His heart skipped some beatings while his stomach twisted fiercely. He had _two hours_ to prepare himself a new life story? He had _two hours_ to prepare himself for not be jailed or whatever would happen if he didn't do the interview convincingly? For a second he was afraid that he really would empty his stomach over the carpet. "But I—"

"No buts," Mustang barked. "We'll use the time we have. I pulled an all-nighter for you, so I'm not going to let you get busted."

Still feeling a little dizzy, Alfons stared at him in a mix of apprehension and wonder. So the Colonel really hadn't left the office that night? Mustang had done that for _his _sake? Well, obviously Alfons had to pay the dept by working later. But still. Alfons felt slightly lighter by the thought that the Colonel _did_ give a rat's ass about him.

Mustang picked up a card and handed it to him. "This is your ID."

Alfons studied the card with his name, ID-number and photograph. He had taken the photo the first day. He looked tired and lost. Literally speaking. With a gaze up at Mustang again, he said: "But I can't just show them this and then everything will be okay, right?"

"I'm afraid not."

Alfons wearily rubbed his forehead. "How am I supposed to _do_ this?" It was almost like a spontaneous exam at the University, only a hundred times worse. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if they busted him. It could be even worse than jail.

The Colonel crossed his arms and leant back in his chair. "Are you a good liar, Alfons?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"No," Alfons replied weakly.

"Then you will be in one hour and 55 minutes."

Alfons swallowed. "How many people will be there?"

"Part from the Fuhrer President, only myself and the Council. 14 people all together. 15 including yourself."

"14 people..." Alfons repeated, head spinning. _That many?_

Mustang rose from his chair, holding a file in his hand. "From now on, you forget about the Gate and your world as long as you talk with anyone else than myself and Edward. In fact, the cleverest way is probably to _not_ talk about it at all. This—" he gestured with the file in his hand, "—is your new life story."

Alfons nodded slowly.

"I recommend you to read it very carefully. You have 30 minutes. After that, I'll ask you questions you most likely will get at the interview, and we need to clear up the details of your name, look and how you were found in the desert. Is that understood?"

"Yes... sir." Feeling utterly neurotic, he accepted the file Mustang offered him and scanned through the pages. The first page was a fake birth attest. Followed by that was a long biography-like text about nearly everything that had touched his "life".

It felt like the text were swimming together and zigzagging into a blur. Alfons blinked hard a couple of times. If he had only gotten some more sleep.

But he was glad to see that everything wasn't just plain text. There were photos too – of what was supposed to have been his house at a place he had never heard of, and photos of two people who were supposed to resemble his parents. Alfons looked questioningly up at Mustang at the sight of the two people. "Did they agree to this?"

"They're dead," he replied shortly. "And they were your adoptive parents. Read your file. Come back in half an hour."

Alfons nodded and hurried out of the office. He slumped down on the same chair as yesterday with a deep sigh.

This was going to hell. He didn't know if he could go through with this. Not at all.

He opened the file on page one and started reading with a troubled feeling lurking dangerously in the pit of his stomach.

Knowing that he didn't have a choice but just to learn all this somehow made everything a small tad easier. Alfons decided to go for a taking-one-step-at-a-time-strategy. Just remember this and everything will be fine. _Everything._

Soon he had learned that he had been adopted right after he was born by two farmers in a city called Anothoya, the closest neighbour village of Rizembool were Edward used to live. He had met Edward when they were kids.

His father had been an inventor, but had to leave his lifework for the Ishbal War, where he honourably lost his life. There were no images from the war, merely a small description of what had happened.

But even just from that, vague images of people with dark skin and red eyes showed up in Alfons' mind. Where were these images coming from? He usually didn't visual everything he read, especially facts, since turning facts into fiction was quite ridiculous, he thought. Facts are facts. He frowned and shook his head, continuing his reading.

His adoptive father's invention was a very simple type of flying machine, but as a born prodigy, Alfons had an understanding for how they worked. His adoptive mother had died shortly after his father, in a reported train accident. Mustang has added photos and newspaper articles from the accident that happened years ago. Alfons had to get by alone for a while, but after he heard about the flying machine-attacks he got interested in these because of his and his father's old research, and came to Central to attend the military.

His dream was to use aircraft for the people.

How noble, Alfons thought with a sigh. Although, it was pretty much like his dream used to be in Munich. He had wanted to build rockets for his country to prove that Germany yet hadn't lost its glory. Mustang had actually made this fiction story quite realistic.

So, since the story altogether was OK, it _could_ be bought. But it was hundreds of small details that were hard to remember, like the colour of his old bedroom, the details around the accident where his mother died, his address, how his garden looked like, what his father's favourite dinner was, name of the animals at the farm, and so on. But Alfons knew every small detail could be important. He didn't know what kind of questions he would get. And if there was something he didn't know, then they definitely would become suspicious.

Thirty minutes later he was back inside the office, his eyes still carefully scanning the pages for the third time.

"What do you think?" Mustang asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's ok, but how will this explain that I was in the rocket with Edward?" Alfons asked timidly. "A military officer found us... I can't remember his name, but..."

"Kiehle..." Mustang muttered. "I'm aware of that. It's one of the things that don't fit in properly. He would blab about you any day if he knew the truth, just to hurt my reputation."

Alfons frowned. "Since I wasn't supposed to be in the rocket, then I need to have a reason for have been in the desert at the time."

Mustang nodded. "We still have some work to do concerning that. It will sound like an unlikely coincidence, but it can't be helped. Obviously you were travelling towards Lior then. What were you going to do there?" he shot out, almost harshly.

"I— I…" Alfons felt like a huge cloud invaded his head and covered his mind from the brain. Was it like this the questions would be asked? He couldn't answer. How was he supposed to know something like that? And that tone didn't make it better.

There was a heavy silence.

"Never hesitate!" Mustang suddenly shot in. "If you hesitate or if you look unsure, you'll be seen right through immediately."

Alfons looked down, rubbing his forehead in his hand. "I know! I'm sorry. I just—"

"No excuses," Mustang continued. "You are only to answer the questions you receive."

"Yes sir…"

"It was an attack in Lior one week ago," the Colonel said more silently. "You were curious about it and hoped to find out more about the flying machines by visiting a place that had recently seen them."

Alfons nodded. He hadn't thought of that. It was during that attack Edward's little brother apparently had gone missing.

"So, about your looks. They'll notice your resemblance to Alphonse Elric, especially since you have the same first name."

Right there and then Alfons really wished he had been the parallel person of someone else.

Roy Mustang scratched his cheek, in deep thoughts. "You could be their cousin. It would be easier to explain if they think you're related to the Elric's of course. But they have ways to look that up. Although, maybe we might have to take the chance that they don't."

Alfons swallowed, literally feeling the colour disappearing from his face again. "But… If they _do_…?"

"As far as I know, they only have information about Hohenheim, their father. They have no file on their mother, Trisha Elric. Her sister could be your mother."

"But I'm adopted," Alfons said bluntly.

Mustang smirked. "Glad you are following. Changes must always be made for everything to fit, Alfons. So, your mother is your biological mother and your father is your stepfather."

"Why can't both of them be my biological parents?" Alfons asked. He didn't mean to be ungrateful; it just seemed to be more complicated than it had to.

"The fact that you don't know both of your real parents makes it more difficult for them to dig into your roots," Mustang said. "Regardless, the more nonspecific the details about your life are, the more questions you'll have about your life and have them focus on that. Our best chance is for them to forget their suspicions that you have something to do with Thule and how you showed up."

Alfons stared unsurely at him. "You talk like they're already suspecting me for being a part of Thule."

Mustang was quiet for a second, which alarmed Alfons. "Do they?"

"They're suspecting anyone they can," Mustang said. "Times are desperate, so they'll do anything to find someone to blame – innocent or not." Alfons swallowed as Mustang continued. "And the thing about you is that you have knowledge of the craft that threatens us."

"So they suspect me," Alfons said, almost positive he would invert his stomach over the floor soon.

"Not officially," Mustang offered. "But they don't know you, and you were there when the rocket crashed. They suspect Edward as well." Mustang gave out a long sigh. "To be honest with you, hadn't it been for my plan to use you two building flying machines for the military, the higher-ups would've preferred to have you both locked behind bars until the hearing was set."

Alfons frowned, beating the nausea down with a thick swallow. "So that's how it is."

"That's the Amestris state military to you," Mustang said dryly. "Luckily for us, they think the profit of using you weights more than arresting you."

Alfons shoulders sank. He _really_ didn't want to do this hearing now. Even less than before. Everything seemed so big, and the whole situation so unfamiliar.

"At any rate, like I said," the Colonel said, rising from his chair and put his palms resolutely on the desk, and Alfons felt obligated to meet his eye when he said: "I won't let you screw this up. Although, the most weight lies with you now. I can't shoot in during your hearing, claiming to know your own life story better than yourself."

Alfons nodded. "Yes, I understand that."

"Good. Now, it's half an hour left. Let's take some more questions before we go."

--

Alfons had never felt this nervous in his entire life as he went after the Colonel towards the Council room, deep into the Central HQ-building.

Mustang stopped by a door. "This is a waiting room. We'll wait here till we're called inside."

Alfons just nodded.

"Scared?" the Colonel asked.

"Not at all," Alfons replied, wondering if it sounded convincing.

"Not bad," Mustang said. He opened the door and strode in first, immediately frozen to the ground. Alfons nearly walked right into him, but stopped just in time.

"What are you doing here, sir?" Mustang asked coldly and Alfons frowned by this. It was odd behaviour from Mustang. Even if he hadn't known the Colonel for that long, he was under the impression that he wouldn't be tipped off so easily.

He glanced past the Colonel and felt his heart skipped some beatings. Something about the man in the room was strangely familiar.

"I'm disappointed, Mustang," the man purred. "You should show some more respect to your fellow officers, especially the ones that out-ranks you."

By the sound of his voice, Alfons remembered. It was the military commander who had first met him and Edward in the desert outside Lior, right after they had crashed. If that wasn't enough, he looked like his Professor at the University. Great, more parallel people.

"Aren't you supposed to lead the unit in Lior, Brigadier General?" Mustang asked, calming slightly down.

"The Fuhrer President sent me a personal invitation," Kiehle replied nonchalantly. "He requested my attendance at this hearing since it was in fact me who first found the boys outside Lior."

Alfons shifted uncomfortably, feeling invisible by the way the man talked.

It was then the man's eyes fell upon him, making him swallow stiffly while the Brigadier General watched him curiously. "So this is the young, talented mechanic." He smiled at Alfons and strode towards him.

"I'm a scientist," Alfons corrected politely.

"Oh, indeed. A young scientist." Kiehle beamed and stopped by Mustang, offering his hand to Alfons. "Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle."

Alfons took the offered hand, smiling politely back. "Alfons Heiderich. Nice to meet you, sir." Maybe the Brigadier General had failed to remember that the last time they met he had tried everything in his power to arrest him. But Alfons kept his facade. The only thing that could save him was to make them like him.

The Brigadier General smiled wider. "What a good young man." He glanced at Mustang. "Doesn't he remind you of someone, Colonel?"

"You might be right," Mustang replied.

The Brigadier smirked, pretending not to notice the sarcasm. His eyes lingered upon Alfons again, which gave Alfons an extremely uncomfortable feeling.

Roy Mustang laid a hand on his shoulder, guiding him past the other man. "Excuse us, Brigadier," he said civilly.

He showed him the way to some chairs, and Alfons sat stiffly down. They couldn't talk out loud, but he just knew something was bad news about this Brigadier General. He was as friendly as a snake, lurking in the grass.

Mustang gave him a look that Alfons understood as a warning. A warning to act extremely cautious around Carl R. Kiehle. He had figured that out himself already. But another thing as well. These two men were everything but gracious towards each other.

It was like they were fighting a silent mind game-battle.

He remembered what Mustang had said to him earlier. If Kiehle knew who he really was, he'd report to the Fuhrer President immediately, just to hurt Mustang's reputation. Alfons wondered how much Roy Mustang was risking by doing all this. Maybe his rank, or entire job?

A door went up and a tall and strong built man entered the room – along with one man on either side of him a couple of steps behind.

Mustang rose and nodded to Alfons.

Alfons looked at the grey-haired man. This was the Fuhrer.

"Good to see you, Colonel," the Fuhrer President said, smiling.

Mustang bowed deep, and Alfons followed the action.

"Fuhrer Hakuro," Mustang said. "This is Alfons Heiderich."

Alfons straightened himself up and the Fuhrer watched him closely.

"Young Mr. Heiderich," the Fuhrer said, offering his hand and Alfons took it. "Follow this way."

Alfons tried his best to keep his calm as they went into the Council room. Losing the grip now would be a bad idea. He was really in it now. No turning back.

A table formed as a horseshoe was lined up. The Council members sat along it. Four chairs missed a person. One in the upper middle, probably the Fuhrer's chair, and two at each end of the row. Probably for Mustang and Kiehle.

In the middle of the circle, a single chair stood, and Alfons swallowed. Of course he'd be placed somewhere everyone could watch him closely. From every direction.

Everyone in the room rose when Fuhrer Hakuro came inside, and Mustang remained beside him while everyone found their chair.

Mustang gave Alfons' shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Feeling a little secured by that, Alfons went determined into the circle and remained standing by the chair. He stood right in front of Fuhrer Hakuro with the table between them, since it was the Fuhrer himself who would question him. He didn't really have to pay the others any attention, which made him feel a little better. But they were still watching him closely, and only that made his nerves and stomach twist in knots.

"Let the hearing begin," the Fuhrer announced, and everyone was allowed to sit down.

Alfons didn't feel at all comfortable, but hoped it didn't show. He wondered if this was a normal interview that everyone had to go through, or if it was something they had arranged for him in a milder form of Edward's hearing. To find out if he was guilty or innocent...

If they came to the conclusion that he was guilty, he had no idea what would happen to him. Mustang hadn't mentioned anything of that. But that didn't mean that it couldn't possibly happen. In the worst case scenario Alfons could think of, he'd make a fatal mistake by saying something wrong, and he'd be on his stomach with his arms handcuffed behind his back faster than anyone could say Hamburg.

All this flew through his mind for about two seconds, and then he forced himself to forget about it and concentrate of what he had to do.

"Forgive me, Mr. Heiderich for having to move your interview at such short notice," Fuhrer Hakuro began. "I hope you're okay with that."

"Of course, sir," Alfons said, somehow surprised for being talked nicely to. He had distracted himself too much by thinking of the worst case scenario, so he had naturally not expected the Fuhrer to act friendly towards him.

Now, he forced his mind to concentrate on the present. The first thing he would be doing wrong would be thinking of all the things that could go wrong. _So get out of it!_ he strictly told himself.

"That's good to hear." Fuhrer Hakuro smiled. "Now, you're here because you wish to attend to the military. So I have to ask you some questions."

"Yes, sir."

"If you can't answer, just say so. But everything you say will be noted by the Council, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Fuhrer Hakuro cleared his throat. "So, Alfons, maybe you can start telling us a little about yourself and where you are from."

Alfons nodded. "I was born and raised in Anothoya. My mother met my stepfather when I was two. They were both farmers."

"What about your biological father?"

"I never knew him," Alfons said, hoping he sounded convincing. "My mother never spoke to me about him, other than that he was a drunkard."

"I see," the Fuhrer said. "So, tell me why you want to attend the military."

Alfons took a deep breath. "I want to do something to protect this country. My work is quite unusual, but I think I might be able to help you defend the cities against the enemies with the flying machines."

Why not get right down to it, he thought. The more determined he sounded the better, he supposed. He couldn't help thinking of Edward. That was what Edward would've done. And one of the details Mustang had made sure to remind him to use was the words "flying machines" instead of "airplanes", since the latter didn't exist.

"Please, tell us about your work," the Fuhrer said, very interested.

"Ever since my stepfather died in the Ishbal war, I've been studying flying machines on my own," Alfons said. "My father's dream was always to build a machine that would give man the power to fly into the sky. I wish to make his dream come true. When I heard that these machines actually existed, my curiosity led me towards Central and Lior to find out more about them."

It was weird talking like airplanes hadn't existed until recently.

"Why Lior?" the Fuhrer asked.

"The flying machines had last been spotted there, only one week ago," Alfons said simply, silently grateful that Mustang had prepared him for that question.

"It was in Lior that you were found by Brigadier General Kiehle here, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Alfons replied, feeling a little stressed. He was doing ok for now, but he had to calm down or else he might make a mistake. "I was on my way towards the city."

"Something happened on your way then?"

Before Alfons could think of how to attack the question, his mind suddenly blurred into a colourful disorder and all he could see were images of people fighting and sharp glimpses of red light.

He didn't even have time to figure out what was happening. Soldiers were shooting after civilians and terrified voices were screaming inside his head.

He winced, losing his focus entirely and couldn't even move. He sat utterly frozen to the chair, staring wide-eyed straight forward.

The images changed as fast as they came. He could see images of alchemy circles, images of art, images of science, images of technology. And each one only lasted for a tiny millisecond.

"Mr. Heiderich?" the Fuhrer advanced questioningly.

Alfons shook his head a little, blinking away the sudden random images. What the hell was that? He took a sharp breath. Focus. He was at a hearing with Fuhrer and the Council. He wasn't losing his mind, was he?

"Yes, sir... I'm sorry," Alfons managed, his brain fogged and feeling the sweat running down his neck. Shit. He hadn't even heard the last question. What to do now? He felt his nerves grappling a hold around his stomach again. Resisting the urge to vomit, Alfons said: "Could you repeat the last question, please?"

"Of course. What happened on your way to Lior?" The Fuhrer asked again, fortunately without seeming suspicious or fairly annoyed for having to repeat himself.

Alfons took another deep intake of air, feeling relieved for having a second chance to answer, but then again the beginning of his sentence came out a little rushed. "A flying machine showed up from a hole in the ground and crashed in the desert quite near me, and I was knocked out." He took a pause, trying to calm himself down again.

"According to my sources, you were found together with another man your age," the Fuhrer said.

"That is correct, sir," Alfons confirmed, finding back the control over himself. He couldn't screw this up now, not for any price. He just hoped he hadn't acted suspicious. "Edward Elric had been inside the flying machine, and he found me. Since I was hurt, he helped me walk towards the city when Brigadier General Kiehle found us."

"I see," the Fuhrer said, watching him closely. "So I understand correct that you were not _inside_ the flying machine when it crashed?"

"No, sir." Alfons smiled timidly. "That would've been like a dream."

"All right," the Fuhrer said, eyes closely on him. "Was that the first time you met Edward Elric?"

"No, sir," Alfons replied again. The really hard part was starting. He had to make the Fuhrer believe in more weird coincidences. "He is my cousin, actually," he threw out as it was the most common thing in the world. "Although I don't know him very well. We used to play when we were kids sometimes, but nothing more."

"What a strange, but happy twist of fate," Fuhrer Hakuro supplied with a small smile.

"Yes, sir," Alfons said, feeling his neck started to sweat again. He stopped himself from continuing. It would only be as he was excusing himself, which wouldn't look cool. He wouldn't want to say any more than necessary. Then he might say too much. Or did he say too less by not continuing after that?

"Can you tell us, Alfons, exactly how you are related to Edward Elric?" the Fuhrer asked.

Alfons nodded, forcing another small smile on his face. "My mother was Trisha Elric's sister," he said. "We often came to visit Rizembool, but it's been many years now."

"Both women must have liked the name Alphonse," the Fuhrer commented.

Alfons smiled politely, trying not to look startled. "I suppose so." Was he being tested?

"Or maybe it's just a coincidence?" the Fuhrer suggested.

"I don't really know," Alfons said, seeming dwelling. "I've never thought about it much." It was the best he could make up, but would it be enough? It didn't sound that bad, did it? Why would someone go around asking why two people had the same name? Many people had the same name... They couldn't _arrest_ him because his name was Alfons, could they?

"Well, Mr. Heiderich," the Fuhrer said, seeming to finally change the subject. "I like the idea of building flying machines of our own. But how exactly are you planning to do that?"

Alfons nodded again, secretly relieved for the change of topic. His mind had almost slipped from focus yet again. "It was Edward's idea actually. While being hospitalized in Lior, we talked about it. And he said that we'd be able to use alchemy for building it."

Fuhrer Hakuro was slightly taken aback. "Transmute such a powerful machine?"

Alfons smiled.

_This was working. He had amused the Fuhrer._

Or Edward had...

"Yes, sir," he replied. "But in parted transmutations, not only one. We'll be combining my knowledge with his talents. I'm not an alchemist myself." He added carefully: "And Edward doesn't know much about flying machines."

Alfons wondered slightly if he had made a mistake by the last addition. He wasn't here to cover up for Edward; since it might be suspicious to defend him too much, even if Alfons hoped they might suspect Edward a little less after he had said it.

"I understand," Hakuro said slowly. "This is very interesting, Mr. Heiderich. I will grant you permission to go through with this assignment together with Edward Elric, under Colonel Roy Mustang's command."

_Yes! _He had done it.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

The Fuhrer leant back and scratched his nose, still watching him closely. "But one thing do concern me," he continued.

Alfons stopped his inner cheering, watching the Fuhrer with a questioningly look.

"Edward Elric has yet to attend his hearing," Hakuro said. "And if he doesn't have an explainable story for his actions, he will unfortunately be put off the project. Forgive me, Alfons, for making this concern you. But I will make sure you'll be able to continue your job if Edward Elric doesn't approve." The Fuhrer smiled at him, and Alfons forced a smile in return.

His thoughts darkened. They still suspected Edward. But of course they would still want to use him for their own purposes.

The Fuhrer rose, and everyone followed.

Alfons stood up from his chair, dragged back to the present of the situation.

"Step up to me, Alfons Heiderich," the Fuhrer said.

Alfons took obediently some steps forward towards the Fuhrer and stopped by the edge of the table.

Fuhrer Hakuro shoved a paper and a pen towards him. The contract.

"This is only a temporary contract for 6 months," the Fuhrer assured. "It says you're excused from attending battle, even if you're a part of a unit, because of your other purposes of working for us."

Alfons smiled politely. "I understand."

He signed fast, before he had time to think about everything in his head and get cold feet. It didn't really sound that bad, after all.

The Fuhrer took his hand, shaking it warmly. "I wish you good luck on your assignment, Alfons Heiderich."

"Thank you, sir."

--

Mustang followed him out, down the hall, back towards his office. He didn't speak a word, and Alfons felt almost nervous again. Probably too early to feel relief.

Mustang opened the door to his office and motioned to Alfons to get inside. Alfons walked fast past him and stopped in the middle of the room, hearing the door close behind him.

Roy sighed, finally opening his mouth. "You did well, Alfons."

Alfons turned around, lightening up. Even though he couldn't forget what Hakuro had said about Edward. "What about Edward?"

"Don't worry about that," Mustang said. "I'll do with him as I did with you, clear his head on the story, and he'll do just fine."

Alfons nodded. "I understand. Thank you, sir."

Mustang smiled, shaking his hand. "Welcome to my unit, Alfons. I can assure you that your salary will be noticeably higher than it has been before."

That wasn't so bad either.

"I'll give you a couple of hours now, but tell Edward I want to see you both here at 3 pm," Mustang continued. "We need to discuss the circumstances about our little project."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed."

Alfons bowed and went out of the office, feeling very relieved to have it over with. _Everything_ would work out now, right?

--

He returned to the to the dorm room shortly after, only to find it empty. To be sure, he looked over the room for any traces of Edward, but he didn't find any notes or clues of where he had gone.

Alfons slumped down on his bed, frowning. Where would Edward go just like that? Why hadn't he left a note? Was it because they had had an argument? Did Edward really care to leave a note at all anyway?

Alfons sighed deep. He had yet to talk to Edward about everything. Or else it would definitely be hard to work together. And if Edward weren't back within two hours, they would be late for Mustang's meeting.

He stood up, deciding to go out and look for him. Edward couldn't be that far away, right? Alfons didn't actually have any ideas where to look, but he would be too restless to sit still any longer.

He left the dorms, using the same path as he had done the day before when Edward sourly had told him to leave him alone. The halls led him out of the HQ-building, towards the small park.

If he found him, what would he say? Edward was probably still in his abhorrent mood.

Alfons still didn't know exactly what was wrong. Edward refused to tell him anything. Why? How could he make Edward tell him? Did he have a right to know anyway? It could be none of his business. But still, Edward should be able to part from things and include him in his life as they used to, right? They had succeeded coming here together after all. Even if it hadn't been planned...

They had lived together for a very long time, they knew a great deal about each other, and they had a relationship! So what could possibly bother Edward that didn't have anything to do with Alfons? Maybe it was a selfish thing to think, he thought grimly, but it was also quite realistic.

Besides, he had a good reason why he started thinking this way. That it was _him_ Edward had a problem with... He sighed as this particular depressing thought felt heavier and heavier on his shoulders, more than anything else.

He and Edward hadn't kissed since they were hospitalized three days ago. Not as they used to.

It made him even more depressed, and was probably the main thing that bothered him. And he found himself trying to figure out some sort of explainable excuses for Edward for not kissing him.

Was it that Edward was afraid to let this world know about their relationship? They had kept it secret in Munich without much trouble. No one had found out except a military man from Thule Society. But he hadn't lived long enough to tell the tale any further, as far as he knew. Still Alfons had to admit to himself that he wouldn't mind much if they could tell some people, if they wouldn't have been punished for it. Their relationship was a sin after all. If people had found out about them back in Munich, they wouldn't just have received despised looks from all the people they knew. They would've been arrested and punished with dreadful means. Alfons felt sick, thinking about it. How horrible the rules against sexual relationship between men really were. It wasn't fair. For them, love was something to be hidden from the world. He wondered if Edward ever thought about it that way.

He had heard stories about methods of punishment for homosexual relationships. Not only imprisonment for a long time, but also electrical shocks on private parts of the body, whipping and even execution. Hanging. Shooting. You name it.

The rules might be the same here.

Alfons shuddered, holding around himself even though it wasn't really cold outside. Nevertheless, if Edward were afraid for their secret, he would talk to him about it, wouldn't he? It concerned him as much as it concerned Edward.

Yes, Alfons decided. Edward would have told him if it was something like that he was thinking. They had almost been busted some times, even kissed in public without thinking. Luckily no one had seen them. They had just laughed about it afterwards, not feeling worried.

Alfons smiled of the memory. So what bothered Edward had to be something else. Edward would at least had taken his chances when they were alone as he used to, but now he didn't even look at him as soon as they were alone.

Maybe Edward wanted to be with someone else. Alfons knew that Edward had been together with someone, another man, before he got trapped in the other world. He wondered who the other man was. He realized he didn't know as much about Edward as Edward might know about him. About his past and life. Alfons had never had any problems with telling Edward about himself, and Edward had always politely listened. And it was true that Edward had opened himself more some months before when Alfons really started to believe that another world existed. But how much did he really know about Edward's private life from before? Close to nothing.

But if Edward really had wanted to be with someone else, why had he bothered bringing him to this world? Alfons' thoughts darkened. Because he had thought Alfons was going to die...

He shook his head. No. These accusations were too serious and too _evil_ to be directed at Edward. Edward would never hurt him like that. He was a good person. Whatever bothered him that he let out on Alfons, Edward had to have a damned good reason for it.

Walking in deep thoughts and starting to get mad at himself, Alfons suddenly came to look up front and he froze abruptly to the ground.

On a bench bathed in pale sunlight, sat no other than a blond young man with his head draped back and his elbows resting on the top of the bench by his shoulders. Edward's eyes were closed in the laid back position.

Alfons calmed down from the slight shock of suddenly running into him. This was what he wanted. To find him. Now that he had succeeded in doing that, only the hard part was left. Talk to him. And Alfons felt an urge to apologize.

He wondered if the blond was asleep, but he didn't think so. He knew how Edward looked like when he was sleeping, and now his expressive face only looked lost in deep thoughts.

He stepped closer, slowly, but made sure his steps made some sound so Edward would hear it. He didn't want to startle him by suddenly be right next to him.

Edward's eyes knitted into a scowl before he opened his eyes. He aimed a glance towards him to see who was disturbing him. Recognising him, Edward's golden eyes lingered at him for a long time without saying a word.

Alfons stopped a pair of metres in front of him, not saying anything either. He wondered if Edward would take the initiative to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Edward finally asked, sounding a bit stiff.

"Taking a walk," Alfons replied. "What about you?"

"Thinking."

Alfons nodded slowly. "I see. Do you mind if I sit?"

Edward shrugged. "No, I was just leaving," he muttered. He rose and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Alfons frowned and shot forward, grabbing Edward's prosthetic arm before he could walk away. Did Edward just _flinch_? Alfons had hoped that this conversation would have had a better start.

"What are you doing?" Edward tried to retrieve his arm, but he didn't let go.

"No," he said. "What are _you_ doing, Edward? We're falling apart. Understand me correctly." He caught his own voice getting louder without being able to stop the word flow. "You can do whatever the hell you want, but not without an explanation."

_What am I saying?_ Alfons didn't really know. He felt totally lost.

Edward looked at him, brows knitting together. Then he simply turned his head away from him.

Alfons grabbed both of his shoulders, forcing the smaller blond to look at him. At least he knew one thing: He refused to accept this kind of behaviour. He was angry and hurt. Edward had no idea what he was doing to him. He wanted some explanations. "Just talk to me already!" Alfons exhaled. "Why are you avoiding me?"

If he really had a good reason, he'd better spit it out!

Edward stood stiff in his grip, his eyes down on the ground, still scowling. There was a long silence. It felt unbearable. The fear of the worst came back. Was Edward really thinking that he didn't want to be with him anymore?

"Alfons..." Edward said in a low voice. "Calm yourself down for a change. You're overreacting."

"What?" Alfons hissed.

"I have a lot of things on my mind right now, and it's not getting better when you're worried all the time," Edward continued, finally lifting his gaze and met his eyes. "You should concentrate on your background story for your interview."

Alfons stared bewildered at him. At least he wasn't still denying that something was wrong. But instead of talking with him about it Edward tried to act rational?

"They moved the hearing," Alfons said quietly. "It was today."

Edward's eyes widened. "They what?" He muttered some curses. "Bastards..."

Alfons failed to hide a small smile. Just by having _that_ small reaction from Edward was enough to make him in a better mood. It was almost scary how much effect a person could have on him.

"So," Edward said slowly. "How did it go?"

"Good, I think," Alfons answered. "I'm hired."

Edward nodded. "I knew you would be."

Alfons wasn't sure if Edward meant he had known because he had done a good job or just because the military _wanted_ him for their plans. But he ignored it.

"Edward," he said, lowering his voice and his fingers clutching more tightly around the other's shoulders. "Are we still the same as before?"

Edward scowled at him. "What do you mean?"

Alfons hesitated. "Are we still... together?"

Edward sighed and rubbed his temple with his flesh hand. "Of course we are."

"That didn't sound too much convincing," Alfons rebuked. "And if you still trust me, why can't you be open with me anymore?"

Edward abruptly twisted out of his grasp and dodged past him. Alfons turned around, staring hurt after the smaller blond.

Edward stopped and stuffed his hands down his pockets again, only half turning towards him. "It's_ my_ problem. You wouldn't understand..." Then he started walking away. Again.

Alfons stared after him, standing like nailed to the ground. Why was Edward always turning away from him lately? What wouldn't Alfons understand?

"You don't even give me a _chance_ to understand anything!" he called irately after him.

Edward slowed down for a second, but he continued walking without turning around.

Alfons sighed deep and slumped down on the bench. He had at least gotten Edward to talk to him, but he didn't feel much better.

Everyone had something on their mind once in a while. It didn't have to make Edward like a complete stranger to him.

A clanking noise made him look up and his heart leaped up in his throat. Edward was on the ground, his knees and elbows had suffered from the fall.

Before Alfons knew it he was sprinting towards him and knelt down by his side. Edward groaned and clutched his left leg where the skin ended and the prosthetics started. He looked like he was in unbearable pain, small pearls of sweat revealed on his forehead.

"Are you okay?!" Alfons blurted. "What's wrong?"

Edward managed to sit up on his palms and knees, breathing hard. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Damn it, Edward," Alfons argued. "You're _not_ fine! Did your metal leg fail?"

"I guess," Edward admitted.

"You must see a doctor," Alfons insisted. "They know better of metal limbs in this world, right? And we don't have your father's spare parts anymore." He held Edward's arm to help him up, but Edward pushed him away.

"I said I'm _fine_," Edward snarled.

"Then try walking on that leg by yourself," Alfons barked.

Edward shifted and stood up, but abruptly avoided to put any weight on his metal leg. He grimaced by the pain.

"Come on," Alfons sighed, hoisting Edward's flesh arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the dorms."

Edward obliged without a word.

Alfons calmed himself down as they went, supporting Edward while he limped beside him. The prosthetics had always been Edward's greatest weakness, and with Edward's pride, he was naturally too stubborn to face that he was vulnerable when they failed him. Was he suddenly too proud to accept help from even _him_?

They went in total silence back to the dorms. Alfons wondered if Edward would finally open up to him when they were safely inside and alone in their room. Or would he just turn away from him again? Alfons was almost scared to go inside the door and find out.

Once they were inside, Edward let himself go from him and continued on beforehand by himself towards the bed, jumping on one foot and supporting himself to the wall.

Alfons closed the door, the lock clicked in place automatically as the door was shut. He leant his back towards the door, sighing deep.

How deeply he wished right now, that they could go back in time to live their life as they did in Munich. Edward and he would have the closeness he loved, shared their lives, and he wouldn't have worried so much and Edward would've thought that his brother was safe. And then he wouldn't have prevented Edward from closing the Gate, and he would at least have died happy.

Alfons felt sick. What a selfish bastard you are, he told himself. He looked down, ashamed of himself.

Wasn't Edward feeling anything similar? How could he just pretend not to care about their relationship anymore?

He left an uncomfortable lump in his chest, growing bigger, threatening to reach his throat and suffocate him.

A single tear ran down his cheek, and he took a deep breath. Was he crying? Since when did he become such a baby?

"What are you doing, Alfons?"

Alfons jumped back into the door, hitting his head towards the hard wood.

Edward stood by the end of the small hall on one leg, looking bewildered at him. His golden eyes studied his ocean blue. Obviously Edward was finally seeing that he felt like shit. He was about to congratulate him, but stopped himself just in time. He couldn't come up with any proper answer.

Edward sighed and turned for his bed. Alfons could hear him lie down and curl up.

How he wanted to lie beside him now.

He went slowly forward until he stood between their beds, in the middle of the room. "Did something happen?" he asked, almost in a whisper. "Something happened to you."

Edward turned to lie on his back. "What are you talking about?" he muttered.

"What happened to your spirit? Why are you so distant? You've acted strange since we arrived at Central," Alfons opposed.

"I said I haven't!" Edward argued. "Quit complaining about everything! Maybe I shouldn't have bro—!" Edward abruptly cut himself off, closing his mouth.

Alfons frowned. "Shouldn't have what?"

No reply.

"You shouldn't have _brought me along_? Is that what you were saying?" Alfons asked harshly.

No reply to that either.

The lump in his throat grew bigger each second as his worst fears were being confirmed. He was falling into shock. Edward really didn't want him here? Did he regret bringing him to this world?

"I didn't ask to come either!" Alfons yelled. He turned abruptly and sprung fast towards the door. He needed air...

"Alfons, wait!" Edward called, suddenly all in panic. "I didn't mean it—!" He struggled to get up from the bed and up on the ground, but Alfons didn't bother turning around. He turned the lock to open the door and swung it hard up. Then he marched quickly out.

He heard a heavy crash against the floor before the door slammed shut. He turned around, looking at the door and stopped completely.

His heart beat hard against his chest and his fists were clenching so tightly it hurt. He hadn't even noticed that he had been doing it. He was angry and the inner pain was just unbearable. How could Edward do something like this to him? He hadn't asked him to bring him along. When Edward asked him if he would come he had said no...

It wasn't his fault that he was here now. But was he only being a burden after all?

Alfons turned to leave, but stopped. Despite of his thoughts, he couldn't help wondering slightly why Edward didn't bother coming out after him. And what had that sound been just now?

He sniffled and dried his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He felt pathetic. Then he stepped slowly back towards the door. Nothing would be solved by running away. Not until they talked properly to each other.

Looking at the door for some seconds, Alfons suddenly remembered that he had left his keys inside. The only way to open the door was to have a key, unless you unlocked it from the inside.

He laid his ear towards the door for some seconds, before he stepped back. "Edward?" he called silently.

Everything was quiet now. He knocked. "Let me back in, Edward."

Still no answer.

"Do you hear me?" he called a little louder. "Edward, open up already!"

What was Edward doing in there? Didn't he want to make things all right between them? Or did he really rather prefer him to go back through the Gate? Or was something wrong?

He knocked harder on the door. "Hey! Are you okay?"

When he still didn't get any reply, he started to get scared. "I'm coming in!" he called determined. Then he slammed his shoulder towards the door.

"Ouch..." he muttered and clutched his pained shoulder.

The door barely moved by the contact. But despite of the nagging pain, he repeated the action several times. He put all his strength and weight towards the door, hoping to make it loose from its hinges. His shoulder felt sore and socked after the rough treatment. With a yell he kicked towards the door as hard as he could, and the door went out of its position and fell sideways into the hall.

Alfons breathed hard, walking fast into the hall with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He froze to the spot by the sight of his beloved friend.

Edward lay on the stomach on the floor, arms and legs in deviant positions around him. His eyes were closed and a tiny red spot lied on the floor by his forehead.

"Edward!" Alfons gasped, hurriedly kneeling down beside him. His gut twisted around by the sight of the blood. How had this happened?

"Can you hear me?" he whispered, fighting fear and nausea.

Was this his fault? Everything seemed like Edward had lost his balance when he came after him and hit his head in the fall. Maybe he had forgotten that his prosthetic leg had failed him.

"Edward..." Alfons carefully lifted Edward and turned him around on his back, resting his upper half in his arms. With the sleeve of his shirt, he gently laid pressure on the bleeding wound on his lover's forehead. He wanted to hit himself. This _was_ his fault. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm sorry!" He clutched him to his chest. "It's my fault... I'm just afraid. I don't want to lose you." The arm of his shirt was getting slightly moist with blood. He curved his neck down to kiss the blond head. "You're the only one I have in the entire world."

Carefully he took a better hold around the older – but smaller – blond and lifted him up, bridal style. This reminded him sickly of the time he had drugged him and carried him to the rocket.

But it was different now. Now he intended to be with Edward as long as he wanted him. He would never run, no matter what happened.

Whatever Edward faced in his mind, Alfons wanted to endure it through and be supportive. It didn't matter to him what issue it would be. Edward didn't deserve someone who just stood by complaining and worrying.

Edward needed someone he could count on.

Alfons laid him gently down on the bed and rushed to the bathroom to find some medical supplies. He found some cleaning oil and bandages in one of the closets, and hurried back to the bedside. Lightly he daubed the wound on Edward's forehead with a cotton ball, cleaning off the blood.

Edward's face stirred, and a soft groan escaped his lips. "That hurts..." He moseyed up at Alfons.

"Are you all right?" Alfons asked softly.

"Yeah, think so... My head is killing me though..." he murmured. "What the hell happened?" Then his eyes widened, as he suddenly remembered.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Alfons said. "Just..." he stopped, not sure how to continue.

Edward didn't look at him or ask to finish the sentence, and Alfons shook his head, trying to shake off the angst. "You should take your failed prosthetic into account next time you're going after me," he advised. Then he added: "I came back though... Even though I had to run the bloody door down to get to you."

Edward looked flabbergasted up at him while he continued to clean off his wound. "You broke _the door_?"

Alfons motioned for him to lift his head a little, supporting the back of his head with his hand. "I had left my keys. Sit still, will you?" He started adding the bandage around his forehead while Edward obediently submitted to the treatment, only occasionally doing a grimace of the pain.

"Done," Alfons said a short while after.

"Thanks," Edward said silently.

"You'll be fine now." Alfons stood up. "Just get some rest. We need to be at the Colonel's office at 3 pm."

Edward flinched. "For what?"

"We're starting the project, of course," Alfons said slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Edward replied, staring up at the ceiling.

Alfons turned for his own bed. He could need an hour's sleep himself. Just get some small distance to everything on his mind. Or maybe going out and leave Edward alone was a better idea?

"Alfons," Edward said.

He turned and looked at him.

"You're not the one to be sorry," Edward started. "You're right. I haven't been... all the same, I suppose. And for that... I am truly sorry."

Alfons held a hand up to stop him. "I know, you have a lot on your mind." He smiled a thin smile, looking down towards the floor. "Maybe I'm overreacting sometimes, as you said. But before you shared everything with me. Things about your world." He looked towards the ponytailed blond again. "I'm in it now, Edward," he added sensibly. "Why don't you still share it with me?"

Edward didn't look at him anymore. As usual. "I figured you had enough on your mind yourself," he replied.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't appreciate you being open towards me," Alfons countered.

Edward was about to reply but closed his mouth.

There was a small silence.

"So..." Alfons started again, feeling a frightening grip around his heart for what reply his next question would bring. "Do you really regret bringing me to this world?" He looked away, afraid to keep his eyes at Edward and for what expression he might have.

"Alfons," Edward said, searching for his eye contact. "Of course I don't. I don't know what..."

Slowly Alfons dared look at him again. Did he really mean that?

Edward leant forward, his large eyes pleading for him to understand. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered. Then he did something much unexpected. He sat up slightly and moved closer to the wall, making room. After that he motioned for Alfons to come closer.

Feeling his eyes watering again, Alfons' heart lifted. Edward really wanted to be close to him again. Lay beside him. Share the bed.

He laid down slowly where there was room for him, facing Edward on his side.

Edward snuggled into his neck and draped an arm over his waist. "I'm sorry, Alfons," he whispered.

Alfons locked an arm around the other teen and held him near, his eyes fluttering closed.

Thank God... he thought silently. Hopefully Edward wasn't going to shut him out anymore.


	4. Like in Munich

**Chapter 4: Like in Munich**

**--**

"What in the world happened to you?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked bluntly, watching Edward. "Fullmetal, you didn't walk into a fight already, did you?"

They were back in his office again, but ten minutes late. They had fallen asleep quite fast in Edward's bed, but Alfons didn't mention any of that sort out loud.

Edward crossed his arms. "No, it's nothing, just get to the point."

Alfons shot him a quick glance before returning his attention to the Colonel again. He didn't know what Edward had done with his leg, but somehow he could walk a tad better than before after he had been in the bathroom. Even though he still occasionally grimaced from pain. And the band aid around his head obviously stood out even more, which probably was the reason of the Colonel's concerned reaction.

Alfons felt slightly bad for all that had happened earlier that day. But this was Edward. A simple wound on the forehead was the last thing he bothered to care about.

"I called you two to inform you about our little project," Mustang started earnestly. "First of all, the project is _top secret_. Only a handful people will be involved and informed, picked by the Fuhrer."

Alfons listened carefully to the words and Edward simply nodded.

"When talking out loud among yourselves, never name the purpose or divulge what we're actually building. Our project will have a code name."

Mustang watched the two boys carefully where they were standing before him. Alfons looked quite stiff, while Edward seemed relaxed, almost bored. Even if his serious tone didn't seem to have any effect on the ponytailed blond, both of them still looked determined to go through with this.

"I will be responsible for the project," he stated. "But, I request Alfons Heiderich to be in charge of the practical details since he has more experience of the necessary routines."

Alfons' eyes widened. "Me? In charge?"

"Yes. I see that as obvious," Mustang replied. "Will you do it?"

Alfons didn't know what to say. Mustang was really asking him to be the leader of the workers? This was probably the biggest opportunity he had ever had. He bowed fast. "Of course, sir."

Edward gave him a side-glance, smiling.

"Excellent," Mustang said pleased. "Now, we need to work on a schedule for the next days, and a detailed list of materials that will be needed. It will probably take at least a day before the first materials arrive."

Edward didn't look too happy to hear that. "I don't have to use new material," he said. Obviously he wanted everything to be done as fast as possible.

"We'll need a lot," Mustang reasoned. "And it will be better if you do as uncomplicated transmutations as possible – instead of transmuting something non-metal into the right metal, we'll rather start with having the right metal in the first place and only form it. Doing multiple transmutations like that will only exhaust you."

Edward looked like he was about to argue, but in the last second he kept quiet.

"But first," Mustang continued. "Let me show you our playground."

--

Alfons couldn't help but gawk with his mouth open. They were standing in a huge factory building, which contained simply a working area in the size of a football field. Behind them was a huge square hangar door, which they just came in.

"Amazing," Alfons said in awe. The old warehouse in Munich they had used was nothing compared to this.

"Come on," Edward said unimpressed, crossing his arms. "It's just a building. It's bigger than we need, even." He looked at the Colonel. "Or exactly how big airplanes are you expecting us to build?"

Mustang gave him a long look. "As big and as many as it takes to defeat them."

Edward fell silent for some seconds, gazing around again. "Then it'll do."

Alfons smiled. He was getting excited about the project. Especially because he would have a lot of responsibility concerning the project and the workers. And having responsibility was something that he liked.

"Only a few will be working with us on this," Mustang said. "But the Fuhrer will listen to suggestions of people with the proper abilities that will be needed to assist you."

"None," Edward said.

Both Mustang and Alfons drew their eyes at him.

"None?" the Colonel repeated.

"Maybe some strong guys, to bring the heavy stuff for us," Edward said. "Part from that, no others need to be here. Alfons and I are the only ones who know how these things work. They would just be in the way."

Mustang frowned thoughtfully, looking at Alfons to get some kind of confirmation.

Alfons nodded. Edward was right. People in the way who was just hanging around would only slow them down. "Maybe we should prioritise the material list for now," Alfons suggested. "Since it will take some time to bring it here."

"Yeah," Edward agreed fast. "We need paper and ink."

Mustang nodded. "I made sure to build a quiet office room next to the working area. Follow me."

He led the way to the left of the square hangar door, to a small office with a table, couch, desk and an empty bookshelf. Windows pointed at the working area so they could keep an eye on their work while being in the office. It wasn't much. But he had made it soundproof to let them work in privacy if they needed.

"This room is for planning and resting when you need it," he offered with a smile. "You'll probably face some long workdays from now on."

Edward went straight for the desk and found a quill, ink and a piece of paper. "I won't rest until I find him," he muttered, sitting down on the chair and started scribbling.

Alfons smiled weakly. "We'll find him, Edward."

"Don't expect it to be here until the day after tomorrow," Mustang warned. "But I hope it will come sooner than that. Tomorrow you can take your time to rest and heal properly up."

Edward snorted through his nose and continued writing. After a few minutes he rose and stepped up to Alfons and handed him the paper. "See if I missed anything."

Alfons read the list in wonder. Edward had thought of things they needed that he wouldn't even have thought of. Even ingredients for developing the fuel. "It's good," he said, watching Edward in amusement. He was as brilliant as always.

Edward shrugged. "Good."

Alfons handed Mustang the list.

"I will request everything to be brought here as soon as possible," the Colonel promised. "Until I call on you again, you two are free to go and rest up."

"All right," Edward said, not sounding too happy, but accepted it.

Mustang smiled as he watched them leave. So far so good.

--

Heading back towards the dorms, Alfons still felt excited about getting the project set in motion.

"I can't wait to get started," he said worked up as they walked. "I long to just _do_ something again. To create." And be doing it together with Edward of course. Fortunately they weren't still arguing and he didn't have to walk around believing that Edward didn't want him. Edward had only other things on his mind and Alfons understood, even if there still were certain things he wanted to talk to Edward about. But he didn't quite know when it would be the right time to start, because Edward probably thought a lot about his brother all the time. When they got Alphonse Elric back, everything would be better.

Alfons' heart sank a little. If it only were that easy. He knew somehow how Edward's mind worked. Al being missing probably wasn't the only thing that was plaguing his mind.

Alfons pushed the thoughts away by looking forward to start working with the project. It could be fun even. After thinking about it, he and Edward hadn't worked together for weeks. Edward had been busy with his father's old books the last month they had spent in Munich. Maybe while working they could make out the time they needed. Just _doing _something together again would probably be good.

"It will be different from what we used to do," Edward said calmly.

"I know. The alchemy will definitely make the process go faster." Alfons smiled softly. "The one who will be doing most of the work will probably be you. I won't steal your credits."

Edward gazed at him, scowling. "That's not true. We're doing this together. Who cares about the credits."

Alfons' heart lifted a little by the words. Edward was right, he thought with an agreeing smile. This wasn't about them. It was about getting Edward's little brother back, and stop Thule Society from destroying the world. It was pretty much a simple way of describing a difficult task, but he knew Edward was set upon going through with it no matter what. And Alfons was too.

Alfons shuddered. He would never forget about the time he and Edward had been held prisoners in a dungeon at the headquarters of Thule Society in Munich. It still felt like a dream, a nightmare, like it hadn't really happened.

The people of the Society were cruel. Especially their leader, Dietlinde Eckart. In only a month they had attacked two cities in this world. And back in Munich she had ordered Edward's death in cold blood. Luckily he had escaped the murderous grasp of the homunculus called Envy, but only barely. In the meantime, Dietlinde Eckart had entered her huge flying vessel, and escaped through the open Gate.

At that time he had mostly watched Edward suffer from the sideline, unable to do anything to help him. Thule Society had only held him as their hostage, using him to control Edward.

No matter what, this time he would be there for Edward during their task. Edward would never give up, so he wouldn't either. This time things would be different. He didn't want to be just a burden anymore.

With a sigh, Alfons unlocked their still not perfectly functioning door. But he had at least remembered to bring his key this time.

"You're sighing," Edward observed.

"Yes," Alfons replied, holding the door up for him and let him pass. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Alfons went inside after him and closed the door in place with some effort. "A lot of things, I guess. Mostly about our mission."

Edward stopped in the middle of the room without any reply.

"Thule is stronger now," Alfons said. "And they don't follow any limits, which is a big difference from before. It will be difficult to stop them."

Edward turned and gazed questioningly at him. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," he said fast. "Of course not... I'm just being realistic," he continued, smiling softly. "I mean, it will be dangerous. But my point is... I want to be more useful to you than I was last time."

Edward looked at him in wonder. "Alfons…"

Alfons stepped up to him, shaking his head and met his eyes. "I'll prove to you that you can count on me."

Edward seemed slightly taken aback by the words. He stared at Alfons, looking pensive.

"I know that you don't trust me anymore," Alfons said. It hurt to say it out loud. But it was the truth. This was one of the things he had wanted to talk with Edward about. He had to tell him this sooner or later, and he guessed now was as good as any other time. If he didn't, it would eat his mind from inside out.

Edward frowned. "That's not-"

"Don't lie!" Alfons countered, cutting off the other. "You've acted like a stranger to me the past days. And I don't think it has anything to do with Thule or your brother. It's because I…" He took a deep breath. "I _hurt_ you. Before we made it to this world, I made an important decision for you even when I knew you wanted to make that decision for yourself. I… I didn't trust you."

Edward stood stiff, looking like he was trapped in a corner. His eyes went slowly away from Alfons, gold gazing to the side.

With that small action, Alfons knew he wasn't wrong. He wished he had been wrong, but usually he was right. With another deep breath, he spoke again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," he said intently. "I just hope we can be the same again. Like we were before." He paused. "I miss you, Edward."

Edward looked abruptly up at him again, seeming calmer than he was two seconds ago. "I'm right here, Alfons," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you, right?"

Alfons found himself smiling again. All Edward had to say was something simple like that. And it made him feel a whole lot better, and knowing that things would start working out.

"Right," he said, trying to hold back some tears. It would be pathetic to start crying now. He turned slightly away, rubbing his eye.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I just got something in my eye."

Edward smiled perceptively at him, clearly seeing right through it. "Stupid moron."

And before he knew it, Edward had moved towards him and caught his lips with his own, and was kissing him fervently.

Alfons' eyes widened before they shuttered closed, and he kissed back, submitting gladly into the kiss. First very gently, then more ardently, tilting his head slightly down to meet the shorter blond.

What was this feeling?

He recognized it only as relief. It felt wonderful to finally kiss Edward again. It felt like an eternity since last time.

A metal arm was gently wrapping around his waist and stroking up his back alongside a flesh one. He cupped Edward's face, letting his hands feel down his neck and back through his golden locks of hair.

Edward parted slowly to breathe, eyes still closed and licked his lips. "I just realized we haven't been doing that for a while," he murmured.

Alfons breathed in and captured Edward's lips again. He wouldn't let him go now.

Edward snorted, but willingly kissed back, clenching his fists onto Alfons' shirt.

Alfons let his tongue pat gently at Edward's lips, asking for entrance. Parting his lips, Edward's tongue eagerly clashed together with his and swirled around each other in a warm, moist dance. Alfons parted his lips more, moaning softly into the highly missed kiss.

It seemed like Edward had missed it too. With a gentle tug in Alfons' shirt, they moved towards Edward's bed and slumped down on it. Legs got tangled together and Edward wrapped his arms around Alfons' back. Breaking away from the tender kiss, Alfons felt his way underneath Edward's shirt, needing to feel bare skin against his hands.

Edward shuddered. "Your hands are cold."

Alfons nuzzled into Edward's neck. "Not for long." He let his hands rub up and down Edward's warm skin at his torso, his stomach and sides.

Edward writhed beneath him, grabbing at his arms. "Uh, stop! Not there!" He burst out laughing and kicked.

Alfons grinned and purposely touched Edward where he knew he was ticklish. He was just totally adorable, laughing and squirming like that. He hadn't heard Edward laugh for ages.

"Alfons, stop that or else I'll kill you!" Edward gasped between his laugh attacks. He managed to pin Alfons' wrists in the air, away from him.

Alfons kept grinning at him, pinning him to the mattress between his thighs. "If you kill me, who's going to make you eat your vegetables?"

Edward grimaced at him, and Alfons jerked down and caught his mouth with his again, making lips and teeth clash together in a very appealing mix.

Edward made a slight attempt to struggle himself free, but got caught up in the kiss and released Alfons' wrists instead, clutching the front of his shirt.

Their mouths caressed each other's lips, succumbing to the warm passion. Edward's tongue was suddenly exploring intensely around his, fighting an eager battle of dominance. Even though Edward was lying on his back, Alfons snuck his arms around him, wanting to just hold him close to him. He slowly broke the kiss, gaining his breath and for some seconds he could only watch the other contentedly. "I love you, Edward."

Edward snorted with a smile and dropped his head back on the pillow. "Alfons... Believe it or not, but I'm really glad you're with me now."

Alfons' heart lifted and he felt happier than he could remember he had been for a very long time. It wasn't really Edward's thing, saying sentimental things to people. He had learned a long time ago that Edward never returned the L-word directly. But he had other ways to show him affection and that he loved him. Alfons was okay with that. He didn't need to hear the exact words.

He hugged Edward close to him around his waist, lying between his thighs, and rested his cheek towards his chest. Edward shifted his arms to rest on his back and letting his golden eyes droop, occasionally rubbing lazily at his back which made Alfons almost literally melt.

"Everything still seems kind of unreal," Edward murmured. "Every night before I sleep, I wonder if this is a dream, and that I'll wake up in Munich again."

"Me too," Alfons said. "But on the other hand, I feel different. For example..." he breathed deep. "I'm not sick. I can feel the difference very well."

Edward heh'ed.

"And sometimes, I suddenly see images of something I haven't experienced," Alfons continued. "It's like random parts of some distant dream."

Edward brows knitted together and his eyes opened and watched him. "Images of what?"

Alfons stared thoughtfully towards the pillow. "Sometimes I see circles. They look like your alchemy drawings. And I see glimpses of red and blue light. Lots of beautiful art and nature. Other times..." he paused hesitantly. "I can see people fighting. They wear military uniforms, and others are civilians with dark skin and red eyes. It's a war."

Edward sat up so abruptly that Alfons jumped. He leant back on his palms, while Edward watched him with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Alfons asked, frowning. "Don't tell me that what I saw is..."

"The Gate showed you this," Edward said.

"What?"

Edward stood up, walking thoughtfully back and forth through the small room. "It's something that happens to people when they go through the Gate. Information gets stuffed into their brain. It happened to me when I came to your world too."

Alfons nodded. He remembered Edward had told him about that before. "But I think this was different," he said. "I don't remember seeing any of this after I woke up. It just suddenly pops into my mind at random times. Sometimes I don't know if it's a dream or not."

"You were unconscious at that time," Edward said. "So the information must have been saved somewhere deep into your mind. You saw how alchemy works. And you saw the Ishbal war."

"I see," Alfons said. "And it couldn't have showed up at any worse time. I was in the middle of my hearing and I almost messed up."

"Hm," Edward said thoughtfully. "It's possible the information comes easier up to the surface of your mind when you feel stressed."

Alfons guessed he was right since he had been quite harassed at that time. "And there's one more thing..." He continued sounding a little bewildered. "I don't think I speak German anymore. I just didn't notice it."

Edward only stared at him. Then he laughed. "I guess you're right. I doubt any other people around here would've understood you."

Edward did really take this lightly, Alfons thought. Even though he silently mourned a little over the loss of his own language. Speaking German was the last thing he could possibly have that reminded him of home, and yet he didn't even have_ that_. "So what are we talking now?" he asked. "Was it Amestrian you called it? I remember asking you once in Munich."

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

Alfons crossed his legs underneath him, scowling down at the bed. "This is weird."

Edward shrugged. "It's nothing to dwell upon, I guess. The Gate has its ways. We should be happy you talk our language. Or else it would've been a pain in the ass to convince the military to hire you."

Alfons heh'ed. "I guess. About the military..." He looked up at his lover, and received a questioningly look back. "Your hearing is soon. Aren't you nervous?"

Edward gave him a long thoughtful look, as in trying to remember what he was talking about. "Oh, that. No."

Alfons couldn't help feel worried. He had had a milder form of the hearing and he had almost started vomiting. "The Colonel said..."

"I know what he said," Edward shot in. "But I can handle them easily."

"If you say so," Alfons said, giving in. "I just thought that... death sentence..." he gulped, just thinking the word made him shiver. "How can they decide to execute someone on behalf on a minor thing such as deserting anyway? It doesn't really make any sense."

"It makes perfectly sense," Edward opposed calmly. "The country is run by the military, and they don't trust any other countries. Any deserter would be taken for a spy for hostile countries."

Alfons fell silent. He guessed he could understand since his own country also had certain issues with trusting people that looked a little different or had a unlike understanding of religion.

"I didn't desert anything anyway," Edward continued matter-of-factly. "I'm back here being a dog and all, am I not? So don't worry about it." He looked to the side, glancing at the door. "Our door is still busted because of you."

Alfons grimaced. "Because you hit your head," he commented with a small grin.

"Shut up." Edward grinned back at him. "Let me show you something."

Alfons rose from the bed, curious of what Edward was planning on showing him. Edward arranged the door to its right position and knitted his fingers together, stretching them in front of him. "I can fix this in one second, so watch."

Alfons watched in awe. And he suddenly realized that he had never seen Edward perform alchemy before. Not even once.

Edward simply clapped his hands and touched the door lightly. A sharp blue light lit up in the small hall. It reminded him about the light he had seen in some of his odd visions. In one second the door was repaired, functioning properly again. Edward tested it by opening and closed it again. He turned back to Alfons with a smile. "There."

Alfons stared at him in pure wonder. It was really... magical.

Edward looked hesitantly back at him. "I'm sorry, it wasn't all_ that_ great... I promise that I'll show you more exciting transmutations later," he added.

Alfons shook his head and stepped up to him, wrapping both of his arms around him. "It's incredible," he said. "I still don't see how it's possible to do something that amazing."

"You think?" Edward asked, voice lifted.

Alfons released him slowly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Yeah."

"I've missed alchemy," Edward said, looking down at his own hands. "It was like losing a part of me when I suddenly was living without it."

Alfons nodded. "I know you tried to transmute that lamp you broke once." He smiled.

Edward blushed slightly. "Well, yeah, obviously it didn't work."

Alfons shook his head with a leer. "I thought you were insane."

Edward snorted. "Everyone did."

Alfons' smile disappeared. "No, they didn't. Speaking of them... I wonder what they think. We just disappeared like that."

Edward walked towards the bed again, slumping down on his back. "It's not that hard to figure out. My father's car at Thule Society's old headquarters, one of the rockets gone, and the Gate still open on that side..." he trailed off and became silent.

Alfons nodded. "You're right. They'll figure out that we left through the Gate."

"I just hope no one decides to follow us," Edward said darkly.

Alfons stiffened. He hadn't thought about that. "They wouldn't... right? Who would?"

Edward shrugged. "Explorers, scientists, curious people... Maybe even military people."

Alfons swallowed. "That wouldn't be good."

Edward sighed. "Too late to think of that now."

Alfons looked to the side, feeling suddenly bad about everything. If more people came through the Gate, what would happen? Which side would they be on? Thule's? Neither? He didn't want to think about it, but couldn't help it either.

It was his fault that the Gate wasn't closed from his world. He had smoothly prevented Edward from going through with it.

Alfons' intention hadn't been on coming here with him. He had planned to destroy the Gate himself, with help from his co-workers. He had thought maybe using dynamite or other strong explosives would do the trick. But he had never gotten the chance to try.

Edward watched him being in his thoughtful state. "Alfons," he said.

Alfons blinked and looked at his lover again.

"Just forget about it," Edward said. "Let's go to bed already."

Alfons nodded. "Right."

Edward moved in towards the wall, making room for him again.

Alfons smiled, his heart getting warm. It was always so little Edward had to do to lift his mood.

Edward removed his pants and shirt and dropped down on his back. "What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked while Alfons undressed.

"I don't know. We could hang out in the city or something?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I'm curious if they have rebuilt the library," Edward said.

Alfons lay down on his side, nestling into Edward's neck. "What happened to it?"

"Burned down," Edward replied sleepily, draping an arm over Alfons' chest.

Alfons rested on his back, watching Edward for a while as he snuggled close. He was always so adorable when doing that. With golden eyes closed and his ear resting against his chest like that, Alfons knew Edward was listening to his heartbeat. He made a couple of deep, soothing intakes of breath to calm down his own heart rate into a relaxed rhythm – which he knew worked calming on his lover, like a lullaby. Soon Edward's breathing was already deep and stable.

With a soft smile he kissed Edward's forehead and carefully reached for the covers, swathing it over them both.

"Good night, Edward," he whispered.

"'Night," Edward responded in a low drowsy voice.

--

As the first sunlight of the next day shone brightly through the split of the curtains, Alfons was the first to wake up. He usually was the early bird among the two of them. He yawned and stretched, but careful not to wake up the still sleeping figure lying close beside him.

Edward's face didn't even stir. He lied on his side, breathing deep. He looked so peaceful.

Alfons felt relieved. Edward was too often suffering from nightmares before he would wake up abruptly in cold sweat. Actually, Alfons couldn't remember the last time he had seen Edward look so untroubled in the morning.

He smiled of the shorter teen and carefully swept a couple of stray golden locks away from his face. Edward was beautiful. Alfons couldn't take his eyes off him. They had a difficult and dangerous task ahead. This moment was probably the most peaceful they would get before starting their work.

After a while, Edward shifted slowly and inhaled deeply before his golden eyes started to focus. He yawned widely and tucked the covers more tightly around himself. "I don't want to get up," he muttered.

Alfons laughed quietly. "We don't have to get up."

"Good." Edward closed his eyes again and snuggled into his side.

"Did you sleep well?" Alfons asked softly.

"Better than the previous nights," he said. After some seconds he added: "It's narrow, but I guess I just have to face that I need you beside me to sleep." He had realized, hearing Alfons' heartbeat against his ear was probably the only way of having a good night's sleep after all. It was the most beautiful sound he knew.

Alfons grinned happily of the statement and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I'm glad. I slept better too."

Edward opened his eyes again, shifting slowly to rest his head on Alfons' shoulder. "You know, I'm sorry," he said in a low voice. "I haven't thought about how weird it must be for you, suddenly being in another world and all that. I guess I forgot how it is."

Alfons shook his head. "I'm not doing that bad, am I?"

Edward heh'ed. "Nah, you're coping better than I do."

Alfons frowned. "What do you mean?"

Edward shook his head as well. "Just forget it. I just…" His face got suddenly solemn. "I need to find him."

Alfons nodded. "I know. And we will." Usually he wasn't the optimistic type. But he would be in this case. For Edward.

He shifted, reaching Edward's lips and kissed him deeply. Edward answered the kiss immediately, allowing Alfons' tongue to enter and explore his mouth. Swirling his warm tongue around, Alfons felt something stir in the lower parts of the body. He moaned into the kiss, caressing Edward's warm skin up and down his back. He wondered absent-mindedly if Edward felt it too.

Their legs twined together and he felt an arm of warm metal against his back, warmed up from the comforting warmth underneath their blanket. Alfons thought the feeling of it against his back was absolutely wonderful.

Edward moaned softly and broke the kiss to take a deep breath. Alfons left a trail of kisses alongside his cheek and neck, making him writhe onto his back.

Alfons took his chance and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Now that he had secured Edward from going anywhere, he curved down again and continued with light kisses along his collar and neck.

Edward felt electric shivers run around his body and twisted his head to give a kissing revenge. On his way, he captured Alfons' earlobe between his lips and sucked gently.

Alfons trembled of the goosebumps which ran across his whole body by the deed. He loved it. He had missed it so much.

He shifted slightly and his hand trailed over Edward's torso and down his stomach, taking his time just to feel Edward's smooth skin.

Edward arched up, impatiently implying where he wanted the hand to be.

Alfons kissed his mouth as he lowered his hand until he enveloped the semi-hard member.

Edward groaned and buried his face into his shoulder as he stroked him. Alfons nuzzled his neck, sucking on his pulse, but careful not to leave any visible marks that might be difficult to explain. He gasped out as he felt Edward touch him as well, stroking him firmly back with his flesh hand, and Alfons got a hard time restraining himself from ripping Edward's boxers off him and pound into him.

"Edward," he moaned softly. He touched Edward's cheek with his free hand, leading him to his lips and kissed him fondly again. With a gentle tug, he released his lover's hardness from its prison of cotton.

Edward curled his tongue around Alfons' and thrust his hips upwards without paying any mind to it. Alfons grinned and started pumping Edward's member with his hand, stopping when he was close, and making the other gasp and squirm and grasp for his boxers to tug them down.

"Alfons," he muttered.

"Yes?" Alfons breathed.

"My arm stays attached this time," Edward said.

Alfons stopped for a second, staring into a pair of needing, but serious-looking golden eyes. Then he kissed him deeply, hoping Edward would forget about the time he had trusted him 'too much'. And Alfons hoped Edward would trust him like that again, and not be disappointed.

All that mattered now was that they were together. As long as they were together, he could prove to Edward that he deserved his reliance.

At the time Alfons entered, thrusting deep but carefully into Edward, he absent-mindedly noted that they hadn't had sex since they were in Munich. At that time he had thought that it would have been their last time forever. Maybe that had been the reason why he had asked Edward to try out his fantasy.

It felt like a long time ago.

Edward lay on his back, his eyes were closed, but his lips were parted. Soft unsuppressed moans were escaping from his throat between each synchronized movement of hips, as they were sharing the uttermost intimacy two people could have.

And it felt wonderful.

Alfons felt himself getting close, and started pumping Edward again, making the said blond moan his name the way he found so adorable. He picked up his pace, until both reached their climax and came contently together.

All lax and exhausted, both of them slumped down buried in the damp sheets. Alfons hugged his beloved friend's chest. His eyelids felt heavy, even though it was almost time to get up. He felt Edward's metal hand in his hair. Fingers were caressing gently over the back of his scalp, brushing his light-blond hair into more of a mess. He loved the feeling of Edward's hand stroking his hair like that. It almost made him purr like a cat.

"Alfons," Edward murmured.

"Mhm?" Alfons opened his eyes, and Edward found himself staring straight into the pair of deep, azure eyes.

"Always… help me believe that he's alive," he whispered, his hand stilling at Alfons' neck. "Will you?"

Alfons lifted his head slowly and frowned. What was this now? Suddenly Edward started talking like that. "Of course he's alive," he said.

Edward's eyes had saddened a little, but he nodded slowly.

"You don't doubt it, do you?" Alfons asked, resisting the urge to do something that would make Edward continue the petting.

It couldn't be that Edward doubted that his brother was alive. Edward was the most determined person in the world. He would fight until he reached his goal no matter what dangerous obstacles they met. _Or would_ meet. He would refuse to believe it was all for nothing.

Unless he knew something more... Was it something Edward wasn't telling him?

Edward didn't reply, but continued the petting and Alfons absent-mindedly nestled into the touch. After a short while Edward said instead: "I just need to hear it out loud sometimes. It feels stupid to talk out loud to myself."

Alfons smiled weakly, letting his head rest on top of Edward's chest again. "It's not _that _stupid. People do that sometimes, to calm themselves down. At least I do, when you're not watching."

He received a questioning look from the older blond, and he laughed quietly. "Sometimes I'd say, _'calm down now, Alfons, or else you won't find a solution to this problem'_ or _'hell, that dish won't clean itself.'_"

To his relief, Edward laughed like he had hoped he would do.

Edward sat up in the bed, his smile morphed into a serious look again. "I can't wait to start on the plane for real. Or else, I'll feel like it will be too late. But either way, I won't stop until he's safe."

Alfons nodded. "I know."

"Let's take a shower and go," Edward said, changing the subject as fast as he had started on it.

--

Coming outdoors and walk about in Central City was more of a relief to Alfons than he had imagined. At first he had thought Central was nothing like Munich, and hadn't quite managed to understand why Edward once had compared the two cities. But as soon as he walked the streets himself, he discovered that they had their similarities. Large houses made of stone, square-shaped stone tiles on the ground, cars driving past them every once in a while, shops and crowds everywhere. This was like the big city-life he was used to.

Alfons found himself glad for that. He had always liked the sound of the city. He had never lived on a farm on the countryside or spent his days in flowering fields and forests like Edward had when he was a child. It seemed peaceful to live that way too, but within his heart Alfons knew he was a person who belonged in a lively city.

But completely similar to Munich it was not, of course. At least not now when it was autumn at home while here it seemed to be spring. Warm enough to be summer even. The whole place seemed more colourful and alive. Alfons wished his last memory of Munich wasn't a cold, rainy and foggy night.

He glanced at Edward. He was walking beside him, looking distant and thoughtful as usual. Even if someone had screamed into his ear, he might not have heard it.

Alfons stopped to get his attention. It was the only way. Edward would hopefully notice when he wasn't walking beside him anymore.

It took some seconds before Edward stopped too and turned back to look for him. "Alfons?"

Alfons smiled. "I was just thinking we might need some clothes."

Edward agreed. "I've kind of missed spending the Colonel's funding," he grinned.

That wasn't the point, but Alfons grinned back. They hardly had anything to wear, except for the few clothes they had gotten from the military and the ones they had worn when they crashed into this world. But unfortunately they hadn't been able to do any laundry yet.

Shopping wasn't Alfons' greatest hobby, but he secretly cared about what he was wearing at times. Looking represent was one of the steps to get proper respect. His father had once taught him that. Edward on the other hand, didn't seem to care what he was wearing, but still he seemed to pick something that not anyone would pick.

Alfons suspected that Edward didn't mind stick out in crowds, even when he wasn't drunk.

They stepped out of the shop with enough clothing to last out the week. He hadn't been able to find any new braces, and it didn't seem like it was as normal using it in this country as it had been in his. But he wore his old ones anyway, since he liked that better than wearing a belt. At least they didn't have to use a washing machine until the end of the weekend, Alfons thought.

"I'm starving," Edward stated.

"Me too," Alfons admitted. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Let's go in here."

He followed Edward into a peaceful café, and found a table in one of the corners by the window. While they waited for their ordered food, Edward was telling him a story of one of the times he had been in Central, having an old suit of armour following him. "Al loves cats," Edward said. Alfons smiled, remembering Edward had told him that before. He seemed more comfortable about telling stories here in this world. At least he didn't need to be drunk.

"He hid a kitten inside his chest and carried it around and hoped to keep it." He laughed.

"What? How?" Alfons asked.

"He'd open his chest plate and stock things inside him. He couldn't feel it," Edward explained.

"Amazing," Alfons said in wonder.

They received their food and ate while the conversation went from one thing to the other. And Edward seemed to have completely forgotten about everything of their mission and that his brother was lost. Alfons hadn't seen him smile like that for a long time. It felt wonderful to see it, but somehow weird too. It was almost odd how normal things seemed, hanging out together. So normal it felt strange. Alfons couldn't remember that they hardly ever did something like this in Munich. Going out in town, shopping, eating together and laughing... Again he found himself wishing he had more good memories from the time they had spent in Munich. Alfons knew they would never come back there again, and sadly, he had accepted it.

"Do you want to go to see if the library is there?" he asked Edward when they had finished eating.

The older nodded. "Yeah."

They paid and went out of the small café, Edward leading the way. Alfons felt a small need to hold his hand and kiss him. But he kept himself in place, because it wouldn't have been such a good idea. He didn't even know how the rules of that kind of things were in this world. But probably not very different from home in Munich.

Still he wondered yet again what Edward really thought about that matter. In all probability he didn't think about it at all. But Alfons still wished they didn't have anything to hide from the world. He wished they could just be themselves in front of everyone.

After a while, he decided to test Edward, without seeming _too_ obvious. After all, since they didn't have so many memories worth remembering from Munich, his beloved Munich, then they had to create some memorable memories here. In _this_ world. In this _town_, maybe. "Edward," he said, and the other turned his head in his direction.

"What?"

"I've been thinking," Alfons started slowly and lowered his voice so only Edward would hear. "When we have achieved what we're working on, when we have found your brother, and stopped Thule…"

Edward nodded slowly.

"When we have achieved all that… What do you think about doing then?"

Edward dwelled on the question. "Honestly, I haven't thought that far ahead."

Alfons had assumed he would reply something like that. "What if we find a place together? We could get by. Like we did in Munich."

Edward was silent. A little too silent for Alfons' liking.

"It's just a thought," he added fast. "We don't have to decide anything."

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. Wouldn't it seem odd to people?"

Ah, there it was, Alfons thought. Maybe Edward really was afraid that people would find out about them. But was it because he was afraid to get punished by law, or was it because he was ashamed? Or a totally different reason?

Alfons guessed, either way there wouldn't be much they could do about it. All he could do for now was to make Edward put everything on the table. Because, if he were ashamed, they had better talking about it once and for all and find out the best solution to hide their secret from the world. Alfons would of course rather hide their love than _end_ it because of what the laws said.

"Are you afraid of what people will say if they find out about us?" he asked directly. Why not just get right to it. He needed Edward to confirm if he was or not.

Edward gave him a long look. The word "afraid" was hardly something that belonged in his vocabulary. "Do you think they would just accept it?" he countered.

Alfons hesitated. "Some people probably wouldn't, but I don't think _everyone _would be against it. Either way, why should we care? It's our life, not theirs."

"It's still taboo, Alfons," Edward sighed. "Like it is in Munich. Perhaps not as much as there, but we'd still lose our jobs, our dignity and our military sources. I wouldn't be a state alchemist anymore, and you would probably lose the right to build airplanes."

Saying it like that, it sounded quite pointless to let the world know. If they couldn't fit into the society, where would they go? It was almost exactly the same as in Munich.

Alfons sighed too. "Okay, I get it. So we'll just hide it. Although, someone ought to know, right? How about your friends and Al?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'll tell Al."

Alfons felt a little better by that. At least Edward wasn't thinking of denying them to everyone in the world. Someone would know, and that was better than none. But still, he wouldn't give up on his little suggestion.

"It wouldn't be _that_ odd for us to live together though," he said. "We did in Munich and no one seemed to suspect anything."

Edward seemed to dwell upon that. "I guess you're right," he said slowly. "But what about Al?"

Alfons almost made a happy dance. Edward wanted to try at least. They could live together in their own place, maybe even _more their own_ than in Munich, where they practically had stayed with Gracia.

"Al can live with us if he wants to," Alfons said, feeling a huge smile forming on his own lips.

Edward stopped and looked at him in wonder. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," Alfons said, approximately surprised. "I haven't exactly thought about how it would be, but I know you don't want to be separated from your brother once we find him."

Edward nodded. "Yeah…"

Obviously Alfons had given him something to think about, because some seconds later, Edward was looking distant and thoughtful again. It was that look Edward had when he thought about his brother.

Alfons laughed quietly.

After some minutes, Edward stopped and just looked at a large white building. It looked quite newly built. The architecture was beautiful. It reminded Alfons of old Greek style combined with a ceiling of glass.

At the front, modern-fashioned and corpulent letters formed the words 'Central Library'.

Alfons smiled at Edward, who looked practically stunned. "They surely rebuilt it quite fast."

Edward nodded. "I wonder what I can find in the restricted first branch now." He grinned back at Alfons.

After laying a huge amount of long stairs behind them, they reached the main doors and went inside.

The library was quiet and only illuminated by the sunlight shining through the ceiling. It gave the whole place a deep, mysterious glow about it. The walls contained rows of tall shelves with probably a million books, and Alfons thought Edward must have found his own little Heaven.

It was just about then Edward froze to the ground, and Alfons almost walked right into him.

By the far end of the room stood a slender girl with huge round glasses and stared in their direction, or more correctly, in Edward's direction. And even though she was far away, Alfons could still figure out her words when she started speaking.

"E-Edward…" she stuttered. "Edward Elric… is that you?"


	5. Azure

**Chapter 5: Azure**

--

_By the far end of the room stood a slender girl with huge round glasses and stared in their direction, or more correctly, in Edward's direction. And even though she was far away, Alfons could still figure out her words when she started speaking._

"_E-Edward…" she stuttered. "Edward Elric… is that you?"_

Alfons stared curiously at the girl. She knew Edward? This was good, wasn't it? Edward would probably be happy to finally find some of his old friends. He was about to open his mouth to greet the girl, but then Edward abruptly backed.

Before Alfons could ask what the matter was, Edward had grabbed his arm and bolted for the door.

Edward's legs went as a pair of drumsticks, like the devil was chasing him. While running down the stairs from the main entrance to Central Library, Alfons managed to get his arm free and almost fell nose first down the last couple of stairs.

"Edward!" he called bewildered. "Stop!"

But Edward seemed to only want to get as much distance from the library as humanly possible, continuing to run up the street. Alfons couldn't do else than run after him to keep track of him.

But _why were they running?_

"Edward!" he panted, trying to keep up with the older blond. "Wait already!" He reminded himself that he needed to get into shape. While being sick he sometimes had gotten tired just from walking. Running through entire Central to keep up with Edward was something he yet wasn't fit to do. Not to mention, Central was still crowded and he felt a little stupid as people started turning curiously after them.

Edward finally slowed down and stopped completely in an empty alley. There he waited without turning around, not even seeming tired.

Alfons stopped next to him, leaning forward on his knees and breathed hard. Yes, his condition had to be worked on, he thought dourly. He finally looked up at the other, who was standing still, quite stiffly.

"What was that all about?" Alfons asked fixedly. "Don't you know her?"

"Hardly," Edward said.

"But she recognized you," Alfons pointed out. "It was quite impolite to just run off."

Edward shook his head. "It's none of your business. Just forget about it."

Alfons frowned. Edward was acting strange again. But he couldn't fool him. "None of my business?" Alfons reiterated. "You're the only one I know. Don't you want to introduce me to anyone?"

Edward didn't reply to that. "Let's just go back to the dorms." Without another word he started walking fast, leaving Alfons to stare at his back.

Alfons couldn't quite understand what was wrong now. But something was it, and something had come to his mind that he hadn't yet thought of until now. Which he _should have_ thought of before…

Edward hadn't contacted anyone.

They had been here for three days already. And Edward hadn't made any attempts to call his family or any of his old friends. Why?

He followed Edward's footsteps but not as fast as the older teen. He used his time to think. He knew Edward had someone he could call. He had a Grandma and a childhood friend in Rizembool, the people he and his brother had stayed with after their mother passed away. Alfons had figured that he at least would let them know that he was still alive. But he hadn't. And now Alfons wanted to know why.

Safely inside their dorm room Alfons was set upon coming to the bottom of this right there and then. But as soon as they were inside, Edward fell against the wall gritting his teeth along with a sound that was unmistakably pain. He slipped down on the floor with his back against the wall, looking suddenly pale as a ghost.

"Edward!" Alfons stepped fast towards him and knelt beside him, alarmed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Damn leg," he muttered, pearls of sweat ran down his face. "Hadn't it started failing again, I would've kept running."

Alfons stared at him. "This didn't happen just now?" _Stupid Edward_! Alfons realized that his leg had failed already back in the alley. But the damned airhead wouldn't even show it. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alfons scolded. "Obviously your leg didn't hold through all that stupid running!"

Edward looked away from him. "I'm fine."

_Here we go again_... "Stop saying you're fine when you're not, Edward!" Alfons snapped. He put a hand at Edward's damp forehead. "You have a fever again. Why does it keep coming back?"

Edward sank back against the wall, eyes shuttered close. "Just let me sleep and it'll pass over," he muttered.

Alfons grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him. "Tell me the truth already. Is the prosthetics making you sick? You had a mechanic two years ago. Call her and she'll fix you up!"

Edward's golden eyes widened and he looked more or less horror-struck at him, dead silent. Just by that Alfons knew that he was right.

Alfons let go of him, rubbing a hand against his face. "You haven't contacted any of your old friends or family. Why haven't you? They still think you're dead, right? How can you do something like that to them?"

Edward didn't reply to that either. He shook his head, as trying to shake the fever away. Then his breath hitched of an obvious pain attack.

Alfons sighed quietly. If he didn't get him into bed soon, he'd pass out or get worse. "Come on…" he mumbled softly, and took a hold around Edward's flesh arm to help him up. With some effort he managed to get the shorter teen up standing on one leg and escorted him to bed.

Without any more words, Edward was out like a light and Alfons was left by his bed side, turning the cold cloth on his forehead.

He didn't leave his side except when he prepared a glass of water, in case he woke up. He carefully brushed back a couple of stray locks that stuck to Edward's damp forehead.

Why did Edward always refuse to tell him anything? Why did he always keep his problems for himself? Alfons wondered if Edward acted in pure denial to keep his own control, or simply pretended that the smaller overflowing problems weren't such a big deal.

It didn't take too long before Edward's eyes fluttered, and he opened them wide, staring straight up in the ceiling.

Alfons grabbed the glass of water and had him drink some. Edward coughed, making water spill down his chin.

"Edward..." Alfons said, but stopped as a hand of metal grasped the chest of his shirt.

"I don't know exactly why," Edward said in a low voice, breathing in deep. "But somehow I've been telling myself that no one needs to know yet... I don't know what to say to her."

Alfons scowled. "Why? They would want to know..." he said slowly, slightly taken aback by how sudden Edward recaptured the subject.

Edward sighed. "She..." He paused before he continued, eyes looking dark. "She will cry. I hate to see her crying."

Alfons straightened himself slowly and smiled softly. "I see... Her name is Winry, right? The mechanic from your home village?"

Edward nodded.

"I think you should call her."

He received a long look. "No," Edward protested. He was about to come with further arguments, but his voice silenced in mid-sentence like he couldn't think of any good arguments to point out. "I don't know her number," he said in the end, sounding quite lame.

Alfons snorted. "I don't think that will be a big problem. We're in the military, and they'll probably have ways to find out people's phone numbers."

Before Edward could protest any further, the door knocked and the two of them went silent, only listening closely for sounds outside their door.

Who would pay them a visit?

The only person Alfons could think of was probably Colonel Roy Mustang, but it would still be weird for him to come to their dorm room on their day off.

He rose slowly. "I'll get it."

Edward didn't say anything.

Alfons went to the door and listened again. It knocked for the second time.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Uhm... My name is Scheiska," a female voice said hesitantly. "The girl from the library."

Alfons frowned and opened the door.

As said, the same girl they had seen at the library stood by their door, smiling faintly. "I-Is Edward with you in there?" she asked politely.

"How did you get here?" Alfons asked bluntly.

"Oh..." She picked up her ID-card from her pocket. "I work for the military. In the department of investigations. It was Edward who got me that job, by the way." She laughed nervously. "Uhm, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Alfons Heiderich," he said fast.

She just stared at him for some seconds. "Alfons... Heiderich?"

Alfons smiled politely, grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the door. It was better to keep things at a certain discreet level. But he figured it would be okay to let her see Edward since she knew him from before, and she looked friendly after all.

She looked a little bewildered at him as he shut the door tightly behind them.

"Edward," he said. "Someone is here to see you." He motioned for the girl named Scheiska to follow him.

Edward sat up slowly in the bed, fixing his eyes on the brown-haired girl. "You found me fast... Still working here then?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thanks to you..." Then she smiled, nervously gazing to Alfons and back at him. "Edward, I need to talk to you... Uhm, you're not a ghost, are you?"

"No," Edward said, a small irritated furrow popped up on his forehead. "Talk to me about what?"

Scheiska looked relieved, and then she stared more determined at him. "I could hardly believe my own eyes when I saw you. For how long have you been back?"

"Three days," Edward said honestly.

"You haven't told Winry, have you?"

"No."

"I thought so." Scheiska took a deep breath. "I went to see her last weekend in Rizembool, because she could really need a friend right now. She thinks she has lost both you and Al. She's devastated."

Edward swallowed.

"You have to let her know!" Scheiska said. "She needs you. She has never forgotten about you."

Edward rubbed his forehead and sighed lightly. "I see," he finally said after a pause. "It's troublesome. But I guess I have to call her and tell her everything will be okay."

Schieska's face lightened up. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "I'm here to bring Al back. I won't stop until I succeed."

Scheiska sighed of relief with a huge smile on her face. "I'll give you her number right away. Promise to call her as soon as you can."

Edward nodded. "Promise."

Alfons smiled.

--

After insisting for him to call Winry first thing in the morning, Scheiska had left and they went to each of their beds. Alfons let Edward have some space to recover from his harsh fever-attack and nestled into the pillow, pulling the covers all the way up to his nose. It didn't take long before he slumbered into sleep. It had been a long day, though things felt finally fairly good between them again. He had enjoyed this day together with Edward.

He hadn't slept for long before he woke up, hearing Edward's husky voice in the dark. "Hi Winry, it's me..."

--

It was a quiet night as usual at the Rockbell residence in Rizembool. Still when the phone rang, Winry Rockbell didn't even feel agitated that their phone suddenly was ringing in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep anyway. On the other hand, she hurried down the stairs to take it before it woke up her old Granny Pinako. Her dog, Den, was lurking curiously after her as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Rockbell," she said tiredly. Even if she couldn't sleep, it didn't mean that she wasn't sleepy. But her eyes simply stung too much in the night to allow her sleep. She scowled a little at how silent the other end of the phone was.

"Hello?" she repeated.

"Winry?" a low voice said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Who is this?"

"Hi Winry, it's me..." the voice said quietly.

She frowned. Something about that voice was strangely familiar. A voice she hadn't heard for a long long time. Winry was silent for maybe a whole minute.

"Ed?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said.

Winry almost dropped the phone, but clung to it with both hands, tears filling up her eyelids before she could even stop herself. "Ed! Is that really you? Where are you?" Was she dreaming?

"In Central," he said. "Listen, Winry. I can't explain on the phone."

Winry clutched the receiver, sobbing lightly. "Where have you been all this time?"

Edward sighed softly in the other end. "It doesn't matter. I'm back now."

"I thought I had lost you... both of you."

"You haven't."

Winry sniffled, and said determinedly: "I'll be there in the morning. I have it ready for you. I knew you'd be back someday."

"... Winry..."

"Where can I meet you?" she asked.

"Okay. At HQ," he said. "I'll give Mustang a message so they'll let you in."

Winry smiled through her tears. This was almost unbelievable.

--

The following morning, they received a call from the Colonel which Alfons answered to since he was already out of bed. He was told that they were expected at the warehouse within one hour for news about the starting project.

Alfons met up alone at the scheduled time, and received a questioning look from the Colonel.

"Where is Fullmetal?" he asked.

Alfons wasn't used to hearing that name being used instead of Edward, but he didn't say anything of it. "I told him to stay at the dorms, sir," he replied.

Roy Mustang scratched his eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of..." Alfons replied slowly. "He can't walk."

Mustang frowned. "Is it the automail?"

"As far as I've understood, he doesn't have automail," Alfons explained. "He hasn't had that for two years. He uses prosthetics, a more primitive version of it. It has been failing lately and he has repaired the worst damage with alchemy until now. But now it's beyond repair." He automatically lowered his voice. "The automail technology isn't invented in the other world, so at the time he came there, it didn't function properly. We had some spare parts his father made that had a temporary function."

Mustang nodded. "I see."

"I think help is on the way though," Alfons proceeded. "Which is probably the only reason why I managed to convince him to stay. For now he's drawing some sketches for the project while he's absent."

"Good, good," Roy Mustang said, feeling relieved. "She will fix him up." Offering a smile at Alfons, he turned to the warehouse building where the project would be put in motion, giving a sign to Alfons to follow him. "I know Edward said we didn't need any helpers, but there's some heavy lifting to be done and such. The materials will arrive within one hour."

"That's good news," Alfons said, walking beside him through the open hangar door.

"I hired a couple of people from my unit," the Colonel continued. "You haven't met them yet, have you?"

"No, sir. Or... I've met 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Mustang nodded again. "Let me introduce you to the others. I called them from Lior yesterday. They were originally out looking for Alphonse Elric, but with no luck."

Alfons nodded slowly. He got introduced to four other men of the unit, which seemed to be Roy Mustang's most trusted ones. Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman and Kain Fuery.

"So, he's putting this kid in charge of us now," Breda said, sighing jokingly.

Alfons wasn't offended. He was already used to that kind of humour. He smiled as he recognized some of them from his own old rocket team. Almost automatically he straightened his back a little more. He wanted to seem like a modest leader. At least be treated like one, like he had been in Munich. "I'll go easy on you," he replied, and to his relief several of them laughed.

Kain Fuery reached his hand out to him and shook it warmly while adjusted his glasses. "Nice to meet you, Heiderich-san."

Alfons got slightly taken aback by being called that by someone older than him. Breda followed by reaching his hand out beside Fuery. "Welcome here."

Alfons nodded politely thanks. They might think it was weird to have him here, being Alphonse Elric's double. But he was glad they didn't look at him like he was some sort of freak or something like that. He had collaborated well with his old rocket team, so he would make sure he would do the same here.

"No worries, boss," Jean Havoc said as he shook his hand as well, a cigarette lurking in the corner of his mouth. "Our biggest interest right now is to get the little runt back, as well as stopping the bad guys."

Alfons nodded again. "I am happy to be a part of that. By the way, I can't allow smoking in here," he added.

Havoc gawked at him, and Vato Falman laughed heartedly. "He's right. We'll probably deal with some dangerous fluids."

"Balls," Havoc muttered, stomping the cigarette like he had to leave a good friend behind. But then the sheepish grin was back again.

The other world's Falman had even been in charge of the old rocket team together with him. With the same name and almost the same looks, it was very difficult to think of this as a different Falman. Falman had almost been like a father figure to him. Alfons felt slightly weird in this situation. But he wouldn't let his own silly homesick emotions come in the way for the work. Either way he thought it would be nice to have some help from people he was almost familiar with.

"Yes, the fuel will be made by several flammable fluids," Alfons said. "We have to make it manually, without alchemy. It could be dangerous to transmute fuel, and Edward will already have his hands full with transmuting all the parts."

They nodded understandingly.

Riza Hawkeye was among the group as well, and smiled kindly at him as he gave her a discreet wave. Alfons still wasn't used to being among military people and what he was expected to do when approaching them. Especially towards someone who looked just like his mother. But he decided to just be his normal self and stick to the formal sir and ma'am.

The Colonel stood some feet away with his arms crossed and a small smile on his lips. Alfons was already getting along well with the others. He was slightly impressed. The boy had spirit. He had made sure to tell Hawkeye to warn the guys about Heiderich's looks before they saw him. It would've been awkward for the boy having to explain why he looked like Alphonse Elric. But that was all. No one else could find out the truth. It would hurt his own reputation as well as giving an uncomfortable situation to handle for Alfons.

Mustang smiled to himself, wondering who he was doing this for the most. Himself or Edward. Perhaps both. But mostly it was to stop Thule Society, of course. But he couldn't lie to himself. One of the main reasons why he had helped Alfons Heiderich this much was probably to make Edward happy, even if that alone probably wouldn't deepen their relationship any further. It was rather an equal share of doing it better and worse at the same time. But he was a patient man. He could wait for now. Edward might seek him out someday in the future, and that day he would definitely be there.

All of a sudden he heard new approaching steps, like someone was marching in their direction, dragging him out of his personal thoughts. He turned with a scowl at the open hangar door.

And he was right. Striding into the warehouse was a uniformed squad of ten men, led by a tall dark-haired man. By the sight of him, Mustang felt a growing irritation in his stomach, and all he wanted to do right there and then was to set the man on fire.

He stepped slowly in front of everyone to meet the new approaching company.

"Colonel Roy Mustang," Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle said, after putting into a halt before him.

"Brigadier General," Mustang said, his voice frosty. "What's the occurrence of this delightful visit?"

As usual, the Brigadier General made no sign to notice his sarcasm. "I'll be more than happy to inform you. The Fuhrer President thinks it's only natural that an important project of this sort is under the most respectable protection." Carl R. Kiehle seemed to act in a quite serious tone, but his eyes were grinning mockingly at him. "That's why he has suggested that I stay in Central to guard this place, not to mention report to him about the process. My men will be stationed around every corner and ever door around this area – to be sure no unwelcomed people get in."

Colonel Roy Mustang nodded understandingly. "I see. I guess it can't be helped, even if there will be more people knowing what's going on than I usually would feel comfortable with."

"It _is_ the Fuhrer's orders," the Brigadier General smiled. "But I assure you, Colonel, my unit only consists of faithful men."

"Still, it seems like it hasn't occurred to you that Thule might_ already_ have put up spies near HQ," Mustang said calmly. "It would be utterly naive to think that they haven't. They have attacked us before, and they know we are stationed here in Central. If they have sent their own people here, they will see that this particular area is more efficiently watched than others, and it will draw their attention right towards us."

The grin disappeared from the Brigadier Generals eyes. "You shouldn't question the Fuhrers reasoning, Colonel."

"I think for the best of my workers safety and our project," Mustang replied.

"Do you now? Well, I'm afraid that the Fuhrer's orders are absolute, and if you will not follow them, you may go speak with him yourself and risk your position by calling our leader incompetent, Mustang." Kiehle smiled coldly.

"I'm not saying that," Mustang said slowly. "I'm simply saying that if the enemy find out about this project, they will target us immediately."

Alfons looked worriedly from one to another. The two men looked like they wanted to target _each other's_ throats. Before he knew what he was doing he had stepped forward, facing both of them. "Excuse me, sirs," he said. "If I'm allowed to speak in this matter."

Both of them glanced quite surprised in his direction. None of them had expected him to involve himself into their mental war. He didn't actually know what he was doing himself. Alfons regretted it almost immediately, but it was too late now.

"Speak," Mustang said shortly.

"I understand that the Fuhrer's orders are absolute," Alfons started, trying to sound more secure than he felt. "So if this area is to be guarded with armoured soldiers, I have a suggestion of a way of doing it without drawing too much attention."

This statement seemed to at least wake some interest from the two commanders. "You mean for them to hide themselves?" Mustang asked.

"No," Alfons said. "Rather the opposite. Hiding at least ten soldiers would be quite difficult if Thule themselves are hiding somewhere close."

"Good point," Mustang admitted. "So what are you suggesting?"

"There is more than one warehouse in this area, I saw at least 10 of them before we got here, not to mention all the smaller warehouses," Alfons continued and looked at the Brigadier General. "And the area is extremely big. I'd say you put up guards at every one of the warehouses, even the ones that are not in use, seeming like it is an everyday procedure. It might look more normal, or at least, they wouldn't know which warehouse that is actually the important one."

Brigadier General Kiehle looked at him with growing interest, crossing his arms and thoughtfully rubbed his cheek.

Roy Mustang didn't show any signs of acknowledgement at the suggestion, which slightly disappointed Alfons. Somehow he wanted to show the man that he wasn't just a kid, and that he was worth all the trusted responsibility of this project.

"We might not seem like it, but we don't have resources of putting up that many soldiers to stay still and guard nothing for days," Mustang said.

"Colonel," Brigadier General Kiehle shot in, walking to Alfons and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "I think young Heiderich has a point. And even with the amount of soldiers we have at our hand we could still make it look like we're not only guarding one particular area."

Alfons was glad his suggestion hadn't been good for nothing, but didn't feel at all comfortable about the fact that it was _Kiehle_ who agreed with him and not Mustang. He wanted to back away from the hand on his shoulder, but he didn't dare do something that impolite. Instead he remained standing, feeling somehow like he betrayed Roy Mustang because Kiehle sided with him.

"They all will be under my command, of course," Kiehle said with a slight smile. "So you don't have to concern yourself with the matter, Mustang."

The Colonel nodded. "Yes, sir."

Feeling sickened, Alfons understood, studying the higher ranked officer. This man... he wanted a part in the project. Alfons remembered that Mustang had mentioned his desire to hurt his reputation.

Finally the Brigadier General removed his hand from his shoulder and turned to leave.

"One more thing," Brigadier General Kiehle said while turning to them again. "When is the first machine expected to be ready?"

"Less than a week," Mustang replied shortly.

"Splendid." That said, the Brigadier General and his unit marched out of the warehouse.

Alfons stood stiffly, looking after them before he abruptly turned to Mustang. "What did I just do?"

Mustang scowled, then a dry smile revealed on his lips. "Your suggestion was fair, Heiderich, I just don't want this project to fall into his hands."

Alfons frowned, not liking the sound of that. "What do you mean?"

"He is looking for an opportunity, but he will not have it," Mustang said in a low voice. "He cares only about gaining power. Great power." He gave Alfons a serious look. "I want you to be careful whenever he is around you, Heiderich. And tell Fullmetal to be watchful around him too."

Alfons nodded. "Yes, sir."

--

A soldier followed her to the right door, and Winry Rockbell found herself feeling slightly nervous. Edward had been by himself without Al for so long. Was he still the same?

"Here it is, Miss," the soldier said politely.

"Thank you."

The soldier left her, and she stood silently facing the door for some seconds before she knocked.

She heard some movement from behind the door. "Who is it?" a voice asked from the other side.

"Ed," Winry said silently. "It's..."

The door went up quickly, and there stood no other than Edward – offering her a slightly shy smile and a tentative look.

Winry recognized him immediately. He hadn't changed much. He was a little taller and his hair was longer, but his face looked soft of the sight of her. He stood balancing on his flesh leg, the artificial one was removed.

Winry dropped her bag and her suitcase, and before he could say anything, she locked her arms around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder. She hadn't hugged Edward since they were little kids. How strange was that?

Edward stiffened and unsteadily supported himself to a wall with his right hand as he almost lost his balance by the sudden action. He felt his face got warm of a blush.

"Edward," Winry whispered. "Welcome back."

He smiled softly and patted her back. "It's good to see you, Winry."

She released him quickly and turned for her suitcase. "Lay down now so I can get to work." She wasn't slow with picking up her things and marching inside the room. She scanned the dorm room. The place was a mess, but it didn't surprise her. Edward seemed to have been working with something like always. There were papers everywhere.

Edward closed the door behind them and jumped on one leg after her, looking questioningly at her. "Winry, I..."

Winry waved him off and opened her suitcase on an available spot on the floor. "You didn't think I would come empty-handed, did you?"

The blank metal shone brightly in the pale sunlight from the window, and Edward's golden eyes grew big. He looked at her again. "But I've grown a little from last time," he said dumbly.

Winry provided him with an open smile, picking up the new leg. "You should know better than underestimate me. Just lay down already."

Edward laid himself obediently down. He would never win an argument against her anyway. He felt slightly uncomfortable when stripping off his pants, and Winry studied his old port on his leg where the automail had used to connect.

"It looks okay," she commented. "It only needs some cleaning." She got up and went to the bathroom. She came back with a bowl with hot water and a cloth. Arranging everything by the bedside, she sat down again and started to work. "You can't tell me where you've been, right?" she said in a low voice.

Edward looked away from her, his gold eyes darkening. He remembered what the Colonel had said. No one else could know anything about the other world. Not even Winry. He hated keeping things from her. But it wasn't any point telling her the truth. The truth didn't matter. The truth had to be forgotten in order for them to live in this world.

"Was it some kind of mission for the military?" she asked.

"No."

"Then..." Winry stopped her hand, shaking lightly. "I don't understand why you didn't come back. We thought you had died... doing the transmutation that brought Al back. Why didn't you come home to see him? Or send a letter at least?"

Edward lowered his head, still looking away. "I wanted to. But I couldn't."

Winry nodded slowly. Then she forced a smile on her features, continuing her work. "What kind of limbs did you have up till now?" she asked, carefully cleaning the port and connection spots at his leg. "Something tells me you didn't have a proper automail mechanic at that place."

"You're right about that," Edward replied timidly. Winry brushed his metal port again with the warm, wet cloth. It didn't feel as bad as he had thought. "I was with my father for some time," he said cautiously. "He developed a simple kind of it, but I had to change them quite often because they easily got busted."

"Why am I not surprised?" Winry sighed.

"I'm not _that_ careless," Edward opposed.

She smiled and shook her head, putting the cloth down. "Are you telling me you've stopped getting yourself into fights?"

Edward shrugged at this.

"Who owns the other bed by the way?" Winry asked, nodding towards the empty, but used, bed across the room.

"Alfons," Edward said.

Winry looked up at him, confused.

"Another Alfons," Edward added fast. "Alfons Heiderich."

"Who is that?"

"Just someone I met... He wanted to help me with a project."

"So he came back here with you?" Winry asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, beaming softly.

"I see," Winry said. She didn't need to hear all the details. Edward had always a good reason. If she didn't need to know, fine. She could find out things her own way. She picked up the automail leg. "What kind of project is it?" Making it ready for the connection of nerves, arranging it into the ports.

"It's to get Al back," Edward said. "Go."

Winry nodded, and pressed the limb into the ports. Edward flinched and his face scrunched up in pain.

She made no notice of it, knowing he was better off that way. Instead she picked up his new arm and climbed up in the bed beside him and ran the wet cloth at his forehead.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered softly.

Edward obliged obediently and wrung his shirt off. Winry stared in wonder at the leather straps which held his arm in place.

He released his straps and unattached his arm, tossing it out of the way. "Winry..." he said silently, as she started examining his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Al lost his memories, right?"

She stopped. "Yes..."

"I see."

"How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. What matter is, I know it's an organization called Thule Society that has abducted him."

"You mean... the terrorist group?"

"Yes."

"Why would they take him?" she asked, feeling a terrible lump growing in her chest.

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "But I think alchemy is involved. I've met them before. They made me do alchemy for them. Maybe that's why they took Al... To use him in their terror acts."

Winry felt scared and confused. But she didn't ask more of it. "Al was..." she started silently while cleaning Edward's ports about his shoulder. She had almost forgotten that she had a job to do. "Ever since he returned, he was determined to find you and get you back." She picked up the arm and made it ready to be connected.

Edward gave her a nod, and she connected the arm to the body, making him grit his teeth and press his back against the wall.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, even if she didn't want them to. "Before he disappeared we had a small argument. I didn't like that he had become a state alchemist. He didn't even tell me that he was going to do it. He got angry at me... and then he left for Lior. I think it was kind of an after-shock of losing Izumi as well. She treated him like a son."

"Wait a sec..." Edward interrupted. "Sensei is..."

Winry nodded. "She passed away three weeks ago."

Edward lowered his head. "I see."

"Al said I didn't care about you..." Winry whispered. "I've never seen him like that before. I tried to contact him after he left, but he never called back. And then... I got a message from the military that he was missing." She paused for some seconds, simply working with the ports of the automail arm and Edward remained silent, listening to her uneven breaths.

"Now I regret everything I've told him the past two years," she said. "I've always said that we could only hope you would get back, but that he had to prepare living without you forever. But..." Tears started flowing down her cheeks at this. "But that didn't mean that I didn't care about you anymore!"

Edward looked at her for a long time without saying a word. Watched her crying. He didn't like it, but he didn't feel like trying to make her stop either. Often people would feel better after crying.

"It's okay that you said that. Al didn't mean it," Edward said in the end. "It was the right thing for you to say." He offered her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "For a long time, I thought I'd never be able to come back. But suddenly I got the chance, so I took it."

She dried her cheeks, smiling a weak smile. "Stupid... Rest for a while. It's normal to have fevers when your limbs—"

"No," Edward cut her off suddenly. He inhaled deep for a couple of times before he stood up from the bed. Testing his leg, moving and twisting his new arm in front of him.

Winry remained seated, watching him. She smiled gently. "See? I knew how much you would grow."

Edward looked at her. "Thank you, Winry. Now I can finally get to work." He got dressed quickly, pulling in some new fresh clothes he had bought the day before with Alfons. Then he swiftly gathered some sketches and all the notes floating around into a pile.

"What are you working on?" Winry asked brightly.

Edward rose, deciding that he at least could tell her that. He felt like he owed her. "We're building a flying machine. But don't tell anyone else about it."

Winry's eyes grew wide as a pair of china. "Flying..."

Edward turned to the door. "You don't have to worry anymore, Winry," he said resolutely. "I promise you, I will get Al back. No matter what. Just wait for us."

"I'll wait," Winry whispered. "Like always."

--

"Separate the materials for the machine and the fuel," Alfons called out.

The trucks loaded with materials stood lined up outside the warehouse. They had arrived some minutes earlier.

"Where do you want the fuel-stuff?" Havoc asked.

Alfons gave it some thought for some seconds. "I don't know. Just far away from everything else. Maybe I should use one of the other warehouses."

Mustang stepped up to them. "What's the problem?"

Alfons turned to him. "I need a separate place to develop the fuels. It could be dangerous for everyone to breathe in the scents of all the different chemicals at all time."

"I see," Mustang replied. "We'll move it to the warehouse number 3 next to us."

Alfons nodded and climbed up in the truck after Havoc.

"Hell, what is all this stuff?" Havoc asked, making some effort of moving a single barrel marked _NaCl_.

"That's salt," Alfons said.

"What do you need salt for?"

"The chemical reaction between salt and alcohol makes the fuel more efficient," Alfons explained, patting another barrel marked _OH_.

"You're going to mix alcohol in it too?" Havoc asked in horror.

"Of course."

"What a waste..." Havoc groaned, hoisting the barrel of salt down from the truck.

Colonel Roy Mustang organized the lifting of the incredible amounts of metal plates into the first warehouse.

"Make room for a circle in the middle," he called out, as Breda and Falman moved the first heavy amount into the working area with a smaller truck.

"I see we're finally getting started over here," a new voice commented, and Mustang turned. He smirked at the shorter blond alchemist, standing with the young, pretty girl.

"Fullmetal," he greeted. "Are you ready to work or are you intending to keep slacking off all day?"

Edward grimaced at him and nonchalantly held up a sketch.

Mustang stepped up to him with a polite nod at the girl, and looked interestedly at the sketch. Edward handed it to him. "I've been planning how it will look like and developed a manual of the right order of the transmutations."

The drawing of the machine looked really remarkable. It would be fit for two people, had four set of wings – two underneath each other connected above the body – and a large propeller at the front. The tail was long and supported by a smaller wheel underneath, as well as the plane's body had a larger pair of wheels arranged below. The span of the flying machine would be predictably around 45 feet, and 30 feet in length.

Mustang stared amazed from the sketch and back at Edward, and failed to hide his pride of this young man. "Good job, Fullmetal," he said, even if the words were toning down how brilliant it really was. But it was no need to tell Edward that. Edward couldn't care less if it was brilliant or not. He had already turned away, gazing at the trucks with metal plates. "Who exactly are going to fly it when we're done?" he asked.

That was one of the few things Mustang really hadn't thought very much about yet, which he should have. He cleared his throat, hiding the fact. "Lessons must be given to those who volunteer. I will be one of them," he added resolutely.

Edward turned back and gazed at him. "I guess I'll be your teacher then." He grinned. "As long as you're a fast learner, Colonel. I'm not intending to waste any time giving lessons."

"We'll see," Mustang said muttering. _Arrogant kid..._

Edward looked around again. "Where is Alfons?"

"He's moving the materials for the fuel to another warehouse," Mustang replied.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He started walking, giving a sign to Winry to follow him. "I'll go find him."

Roy nodded and watched after him, something stirring inside his heart.

--

"Alfons, this is Winry," Edward introduced. "Winry, Alfons Heiderich."

Alfons gently offered Winry his hand with a bright smile. "Hi."

She looked stunned at him before she realized she was just staring. "I'm sorry," she said fast. "You—"

Alfons realized he suddenly had a big problem and glanced tentatively at Edward, silently asking him to save him. He knew he couldn't actually tell Winry that he was from another world, and neither could he stick to his military-story. After all, she of all people would know if he played with Edward in Rizembool when they were kids... So how could he explain who he was?

Winry looked from him and back at Edward. "How can he... look so much like Al?"

Edward laughed. "Uhm, well, funny coincidence, don't you think?"

A coincidence? Alfons thought dryly. Couldn't he come up with something better than that?

"I'm confused..." Winry replied slowly. "I just didn't expect—" She shook her head to find back to her politeness, offering her hand back. "I'm sorry... Alfons... I'm Winry."

Alfons shook her hand, still somewhat hesitant. This didn't go as well as he had hoped. Of course people would start wondering when they saw him.

"So how did you two meet?" Winry's question cut him off from his thoughts.

"At University," Edward said. "I haven't just been slacking off, Winry," he added with a small smile and turned to Alfons before she could ask further questions. "Shall we begin?"

Alfons nodded, noting that Winry still looked slightly peculiarly at him. "Whenever you're ready," he replied fast. Even if he freaked her out, he was glad that Edward had contacted this girl. She was his childhood friend, after all. And he had gotten the better metal limbs back as well.

Maybe after some time she would get used to how he looked like.

They moved to the first warehouse, finding the first supply of all the metal materials and everything else they would need to start building the plane already brought inside.

Edward clapped and touched the ground in the middle of the room. A bright, blue light sparkled around him as a huge circle appeared on the ground.

Alfons watched in pure admiration. The circle was different from the one he remembered from Thule Society and Edward's spare time drawings, but he could still recognize it as an alchemy circle.

"I don't necessarily need a circle," Edward said. "But it will be easier to perform more complicated transmutations with a circle."

"We need a name for our project," Alfons said. "The secret code."

"He's right," Mustang said, stepping towards them with Edward's sketch.

Edward took his sketch back and looked at it. "We'll name it Azure."

"Azure?" Alfons repeated questionably.

Edward nodded and smiled at him. "As the sky."

"Sounds quite dull to be you, Fullmetal," Mustang mocked.

Havoc tagged along behind him together with Hawkeye, overhearing the conversation. "Sounds like a girl I would've wanted to date," he commented cheerfully.

Edward offered them a warning glare before he just ignored them and handed the sketch to Alfons. "We'll go in this order. First we'll create Azure's engine and connect it to a cockpit, and then we'll make her shell, feet, front, tail and wings."

Alfons nodded amazed. The sketches showed almost everything that was needed to know about the design of the airplane and the order of transmutations. Edward had really created a manual like this in such a short period of time? No matter how brilliant Edward was, he could never help being utterly amazed by his incredible abilities.

And when they first got everything started, it felt like they did a huge progress on Azure just after the first day. Alfons felt very excited. The first airplane was expected done by five days. They might not even have to use that much time, just building one.

Edward preformed transmutation after transmutation. Forming parts for the piston engine, and Alfons put them in place, connecting cables and telling Edward if he needed a part changed to fit the rest, or Edward to transmute parts together. Edward was good with visualizing and calculating things, but Alfons was happy to know that he actually was better with the practical electronics. He made sure the cylinders fitted the rest and connected properly. Still alchemy never stopped amusing him. It was an incredible skill, and very useful.

While this was going on, Mustang's unit brought them the necessary materials they needed into the circle.

After a couple of hours, Alfons excused himself to get some air. Even if Edward refused to take a break once in a while, he at least would.

Outside he leant his back against the wall, sighing deep. The sun was already starting to set. He smiled, thinking of Edward's alchemy and how brilliant it was. He had still a little difficultly of accepting it as science though. It still seemed to be mere magic to him. But he wouldn't tell Edward that. He didn't have a death wish. He chuckled to himself of the thought of Edward's offended grimace if he had heard his thoughts. Alchemy was a part of his life after all. Edward would hear nothing of alchemy as comparable to sheer fictional trends of people's imagination.

"Alfons?" a hesitant voice said.

He turned, seeing the slender blond girl that was Edward's childhood friend. Winry. She was a beautiful girl, he thought. He silently wished he could have given her a better first-impression. Hoping he wouldn't waste away his second shot, he gave her a welcoming smile, despite that he was feeling a little nervous. He hadn't expected her to approach him when he was alone. But he definitely wouldn't be impolite and run away either.

"Hi," he said.

She smiled back at him, knitting her fingers behind her back. "I just wanted to... get to know you a little better, since you're a friend of Edward's, I mean."

"We've known each other for a while," Alfons presented kindly.

Winry beamed shyly. "I just noticed something earlier. The way he smiles. You two seem to... be quite close."

Alfons shrugged half-heartedly, unsure what she really meant by that. Did she suspect something? That couldn't be. They weren't possibly _that_ transparent. "I guess," he simply said. Since Edward hadn't told her about their relationship, he probably didn't want her to know yet. It was Edward's job to tell her after all, not his.

"He told me about Thule Society," Winry suddenly said. "He's been involved with them, hasn't he?"

Alfons scowled, feeling uncomfortable. Was she questioning him because Edward didn't give her the details, or was he just being paranoid again?

"He unwillingly was," he said carefully.

She nodded. "I see... And now Al is..."

"Don't worry," Alfons said. "Edward never lets down a promise."

"He has always been a stubborn guy," Winry said, laughing quietly and shaking off her uncomfortable feelings around Alfons. Despite of his looks, she decided there was nothing suspicious about him. He seemed rather cute, she thought. "I don't know if he's ever told you about when he decided to get his automail," she continued, smiling. "In a way I was so proud of making it for him, that I sometimes forgot that he'd never be satisfied before he got his real limbs back... I only told myself, that I would study harder and get stronger, to make him the best automail in the world." She shook her head, smiling weakly.

Alfons gave her an uplifting smile. "You're an important friend to him," he said.

Winry beamed at him again. "So are you. Thank you for... taking care of him all this time. That he wasn't alone."

Alfons chuckled softly. _He took care of me too._

"But..." Winry continued. "You should know one thing. The automail is his biggest weakness. Connecting it to the body hurts, and wearing it in cold climate could ruin it."

Alfons nodded, understanding. "I see... Edward hasn't felt too good lately. He often has fevers and nightmares."

"It could be the automail as well," Winry said. "But it should be better now that he has gotten the new one."

Alfons was happy hear that. "That's a relief. You've done a great job."

She beamed. "Well, it _is_ my job."

"Where are you staying over the night?" Alfons asked conversationally.

"At Schieska's," Winry said. "Why don't you bring Edward out tomorrow and have lunch with us?" she suggested. "He should really take a break once in a while."

Alfons nodded, happy with the idea. He wanted to know Edward's friends better as well. "I will do that," he agreed. "See you then."

She smiled and waved at him as she left and he headed back to his work together with Edward, his heart feeling much lighter.

--

When the day had turned dark they had nearly finished the engine already. Edward stood up, drying some sweat from his forehead. "We'll soon be able to test it. As soon as we have fuel and connect it to power."

"We could use a car," Alfons said. "But I need some more time with the fuel."

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

Mustang nodded at this. He was about to call it a day when he suddenly got interrupted.

"I see you're doing progress already," a familiar voice said.

Edward turned towards the voice, frowning. Alfons looked from Edward to the new arrival. The Brigadier General was back.

Carl R. Kiehle observed the piston engine with grown interest. "It'll be exciting to see how this piece of metal will look like as a flying machine."

For a moment, Alfons thought he sounded like he didn't believe for a second that this thing would fly up in the sky in just a couple of days.

"Can I help you, sir?" Mustang offered unwillingly.

"I came to inform you, Colonel, that the soldiers are placed on their spot and a realising system has been regimented."

"I see," Mustang replied. "If that was all, then—"

"And of course," the Brigadier General continued nonchalantly. "I will be here every day to see how things are going."

Edward crossed his arms. "As long as he's not in the way," he muttered. Alfons went pale as the Brigadier General turned towards them.

"What was that, Elric?" he asked. He sent a look like an arrow towards Edward, and something told Alfons that this man didn't like Edward much.

Edward watched him stiffly. "Nothing."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Kiehle finalised before he marched out of the warehouse.

It was silent among the group for some seconds, before Mustang took the word. "Let's call it a day." He addressed Edward. "You shouldn't be doing multiple transmutations for hours like that without resting."

Edward grimaced. "I'm fine, Mustang. You can go if you want, but I'll stay here and—"

"No," Mustang said firmly.

Edward stopped and just glared rigorously at him with bright and narrowing gold eyes.

"I won't let you worn yourself out before it has even gone a day, Fullmetal," Mustang said strictly. "Go back with Alfons to the dorms. We'll start again here at 7 am in the morning. That's an order."

Edward had unwillingly no choice than to oblige.

On their way back, Alfons gave Edward a half-hearted glance as they walked beside each other. "I think the Colonel is right, you know," he said carefully. "Winry asked us to eat lunch with her and Scheiska tomorrow. I think it is a good—"

"I can't," Edward said.

Alfons stopped, scowling. "Yes, you can."

Edward gnarled. "Are we supposed to go out and _hang _when Al is missing?"

"Even if he is missing," Alfons countered very carefully, "we can't stop _living_. He wouldn't want you to stop eating and exhaust yourself either."

Surprisingly Edward didn't start yelling at him. He simply looked away and seemed troubled.

They reached their dorm room and Alfons unlocked the door. Edward followed him inside, kicking off his shoes in the hall and rested his back tiredly against the wall. "I feel like I'm already closer in getting him back," he said slowly. "That's why... I can't stop now."

"We're not stopping until we've retrieved him," Alfons assured softly. "But like I said. That doesn't mean that we can't eat lunch."

Edward sighed. "Alright."

Alfons smirked pleased with himself, and let his hand caress gently down Edward's left arm. "Finally you agree with me on something," he muttered dryly.

Edward snorted and turned towards the bed, but froze as he felt Alfons' warm breath against his neck, and Alfons let his lips brush lightly across his skin, making him shiver.

"You're always being such a stubborn moron," Alfons murmured.

Edward's eyes flared, and then Alfons abruptly found himself being pressed against the wall by one flesh and one metal hand. While the hands exploring over his body, Edward's lips was all over his throat and neck.

With an excited twist in his stomach, Alfons wondered surprised how offending Edward could make him do something like this in return. He arched his head backwards, giving him better access while his mind was going blank. He felt strongly the thrilling sensations that sent sparkles around his body which headed straight for his groin, and his hands were digging into Edward's hair, messing up his ponytail.

Then he was suddenly kissing Edward's mouth while he felt a fumbling hand searching for his light skin. Everything happened so fast that any of them didn't even think of moving to the bed.

Edward's flesh hand had found its way underneath his shirt, feeling warm against his skin, moving over his stomach and up his chest, lingering by his nipple and Alfons moaned right into the kiss. Edward's mouth moved to kiss his cheek, down his nape, sucking on his earlobe, dragging all kinds of humming and gasping sounds out of the taller blond, and then Edward_ grinded_ against him. A wave of pleasure flashed around his growing erection, making him suppress a whimper from the back of his throat.

The friction felt marvellous and Edward didn't stop. Not until Alfons moved his hands down and quickly opened Edward's fly, slipping his hand inside his shorts, enveloping his hardness and fondled him before stroking firmly.

Edward exhaled heavily though his nose, pushing up Alfons' shirt and fumbled with his fly as well while sucking eagerly at the curve of his neck.

Alfons moaned when a flesh hand found him and fondled, stroked, _pumped_. He was already close. Edward's mouth found his again and they kissed ferociously, not holding anything back.

Alfons had forgotten all about liking it better slow and passionate. Edward, the impatient _(little)_ being he was, liked things to go around fast and that felt good too, so Alfons didn't complain. It felt really good to just _let go_...

To just stop thinking. Work on adrenalin.

He was buckling his hips into Edward's hand, arching his head up against the wall and let out an unsuppressed moan.

"Don't stop," Edward breathed into the slick skin, obviously pleased with his vocal reactions. "Don't stop." He found Alfons' mouth again, kissing his lips, which was answered hungrily by the German.

Kissing Edward, feeling him, smelling his scent. Everything was like it should be.

Then the delightful pressure went over the edge, making Alfons part abruptly from the kiss to breathe in hard as he came, white dots sparkling in front of his eyes. His hand still worked, making Edward follow some seconds later and he felt the sticky substance against his fingers.

Breathing hard he closed his eyes to calm down his racing heart, grateful that the wall was there to support his back. Edward's head rested heavily on his shoulder, barely holding himself up standing.

Then it was over. Their life and task was immediately flushing back into his mind like a tide wave. But he treasured that short time it had lasted. The short time he had been able to let go. To close his mind off the things at hand.

"Good we bought some new clothes," Alfons murmured.

Edward mumbled something incoherent as a reply into the curve of his neck.

They cuddled together on Edward's bed, facing each other and Edward rested on top of Alfons' chest. He was already half asleep.

"By the way, naming the project Azure didn't have anything to do with the sky, did it?" Alfons surmised.

Edward opened his eyes, feeling his cheeks getting warm. "Nah, not only that," he said.

Was Edward blushing? "Then what?" Alfons asked, smirking curiously.

"I don't want to tell you," Edward said.

Alfons put up his most disappointed face. "Why not?"

"Because it's _lame_, really. Just go to sleep already." Edward snorted and moved off of him, turning to face the wall to avoid looking at him, but Alfons wrestled him onto his back.

"Only if you tell me," he countered, grinning.

Edward sighed, giving up. "Okay, if you leave me alone afterwards."

"Maybe," Alfons said.

"I named it after your blue eyes." Edward looked away, fighting his embarrassment but continuing silently. "I've realized, looking into them is what helps me keep going. But it's not because they remind me of him or anything. It is simply because it's... _you_." He gazed still self-consciously up at the German again. "See? It's lame. Good night."

Alfons released him slowly as Edward hurriedly turned away from him again and shut his eyes. He smiled. That was probably the most romantic thing Edward had ever said to him. He had no idea that Edward was capable of even thinking of something like that. Edward wasn't really the romantic type of person. He probably didn't think of it as romantic anyway. Still he never stopped surprising Alfons. Edward had even added that it wasn't because he reminded him of his brother. That meant a lot to Alfons, more than he had really imagined. He had thought that he had gotten passed all that, thinking Edward was with him because of Al, even if he knew that wasn't the reason. But it was good to have it confirmed once in a while anyway.

"It isn't lame," Alfons said softly, feeling very flattered but couldn't help keep grinning still. "I think it's sort of cute."

"Fuck off, Alfons," Edward growled, but when Alfons reached and kissed him good night, he kissed back.


	6. Clouding conspiracies

**Chapter 6: Clouding conspiracies**

--

The next day Edward and Alfons continued their work on Azure where they had let go the previous one. The engine was in the process of being near finished, and Edward sat with his legs crossed, clapping and transmutation the final parts.

Alfons sat on his knees beside him, hovering focussed over the engine and once in a while finding himself watching Edward's performance a little dreamily. They hadn't had any help from anywhere in developing this engine since no aircraft engine existed in this world. Edward had more or less developed his own version of the one they had used for one of their projects in Munich. It was already quite common to use a type of rotary engine with two pistons in Germany, but Edward had developed the type they had used. A rocket engine was all in all quite different than an airplane engine. The airplane engine was for instance much heavier, and the common rotary engine had a lot of limitations. But Edward was confident that his theories would be safe. Azure's engine would have four pistons, which would increase the power of the machine by double of what was normal.

After Alfons had checked that the pistons inside the cylinder walls had clearance to the wear limit, they had started working with connections to the first cockpit. Edward had decided that it would be two cockpits, one for each person on board.

As they worked the time was flying away, and at noon Alfons practically had to _drag_ Edward out of the warehouse in order to keep their lunch appointment with the two girls.

"This is a waste of time," Edward muttered sourly. He walked slowly behind Alfons on the pavement of the main street in Central, looking equally disgruntled as he sounded.

"It's not," Alfons insisted. "Aren't they people you've missed while you've been gone? You should at least grant them some time now that you're finally back, especially Winry."

"What do you know, anyway?" Edward scowled.

Alfons shrugged. "It just doesn't seem fair to them."

Edward snorted, but didn't reply any further.

Alfons didn't mean to make decisions for Edward, but why didn't he want to see them? All they had done was to let him know that they had missed him and helped him get back on his feet. Literally.

Winry and Scheiska were already sitting by a table when Edward and Alfons arrived at the small cafe. Winry waved enthusiastically at them and Scheiska beamed.

"Hey, you're late," Winry said.

"We were working," Edward replied quietly and slumped down next to her. Alfons sat down beside Scheiska, who looked terribly nervous for some reason, but he didn't pay any mind to it. Maybe she wasn't used to his looks either yet.

"How's it going with the fl—?" Winry stopped by the look she received from Edward and waved her hands to get herself out of the near slip. "I mean... with Azure?" Luckily she hadn't mentioned the word _'flying machine'_ out loud. There were a lot of other people at the cafe.

"Fine," Edward replied. "Are we going to eat or not?"

Alfons wanted to punch him in the head for being so rude, but Scheiska laughed timidly. "Sure, let's order something. What do you want?" she asked Alfons.

Alfons shrugged, feeling a little more reticent than he really wanted to. "I don't know, I'm not so used to eat out at places like this." That was true. He couldn't remember the last time he had ate out somewhere in his own world, other than at his apartment or at work. He smiled politely at her. "I'll have what you have."

Scheiska's looked to be a little taken aback and laughed shortly. "Oh, okay, I'll just have toast I think," she said. "Have you had toast before?"

"Yeah," he said and laughed. Maybe this girl thought he was some nerd that never got out much. Maybe he was, after thinking about it.

Winry gave Scheiska a look that Alfons couldn't read, before she turned and beamed at Edward. "What will you have, Ed?"

Edward had crossed his arms while leaning his back towards the wall behind the bench he was sitting on. "The same. Whatever."

Winry's smile faded a little, but she didn't say anything of it. The waitress approached them with a smile and took their orders and left.

"So," Winry said. "What did you guys study at the University?"

Alfons and Edward exchanged a small stare across the table.

"We studied a new type of technology and mechanics," Alfons replied carefully. Saying the word_ rocketry_ out loud in public in this world wouldn't be a good idea for the same reasons as saying 'flying machine'. Edward looked pleased with his reply.

"Oh, that's interesting," Scheiska said pensively. "What kind?"

"Vehicles," Edward said.

"Like cars and boats?" Scheiska asked.

Winry understood what they couldn't talk about out loud and gave Edward an apologizing look on behalf of her friend.

"Something like that," Edward just said, shrugging.

"Oh, I see," Scheiska said in awe.

"It was quite general," Alfons added.

Winry smiled at Alfons. "Which city are you from?"

"Mu... Anothoya," he said, pretending that he hadn't almost slipped his tongue.

"Anothoya? That's not very far from Rizembool," Winry noted. "I'm there a lot, buying automail parts and such."

"Oh, really." Alfons silently wished he didn't have to lie to anyone to get to know them. He would rather much want to tell them about Munich and Germany. He wanted to say that Munich was the most beautiful place in the world in the summer. He didn't feel like he could say anything of that sort about Anothoya. He had never been there, and it would only make him more of a liar.

"Yeah, they're quite famous in the automail business," Winry said. "You probably know that since you're from there."

"Sure," Alfons said, beaming nervously. He knew he was out on dangerous waters right now. He didn't know anything particular of this town, at least Mustang hadn't mentioned anything about that, but he guessed he hadn't any other choice than to just agree with her.

Edward looked a little pensive from Scheiska to Winry.

"Did you go to Rizembool sometime?" Winry asked Alfons.

"Not much... My mother was sick a lot." At least that wasn't a lie. Alfons was relieved that the food arrived just then and he had a reason to _not _keep talking about himself. The waitress put down a plate in front of each of them, and there was a short silence as she disappeared.

Edward attacked his food like he hadn't seen some for weeks. "For how long are you staying in Central?" he asked Winry with his mouth full.

She gave him a look that could be reminded of a mother towards her impolite child. "Swallow first, you idiot," she said. "I don't know, I—"

"There's no point for you hanging around here," Edward interrupted her, but he had swallowed his food before speaking this time.

Winry became silent, looking questioningly – or possibly hurt – at him.

"When we get Al back we'll probably head for Rizembool right away," Edward continued. "I want to get him home. So, it's better if you stay there and wait for us."

Winry's features softened. "I see." She faltered a little, before smiling again. "Alfons is coming too, right?"

"Of course he is," Edward said without a question.

Alfons felt his heart growing warm by those words. It was good to know that Edward saw it as obvious that he came along.

"Do you know where Al is?" Winry asked quietly.

"Not yet," Edward said, looking down in his plate. "But I'll find out."

"You're very optimistic," Scheiska said, laughing nervously. "That's great."

Edward went silent, and Alfons felt he had to say something to prevent another awkward silence.

"Our work will hopefully give the military a good card against Thule," he said in a low voice, but in an uplifting tone. "It will help us find out their location."

Edward nodded. "Since we think Al is there, the military will follow them as soon as they show up again or make a mistake."

Winry and Scheiska exchanged a worried look.

Edward noticed that Alfons put the last bit of his toast into his mouth and rose from the bench. "It's alright," he said. "I'll definitely find him." He put some money on the table which would undoubtfully cover Winry's train ticket as well as their meal, and looked at Alfons. "But only if we can get some work done."

Alfons nodded, smiling softly. A short trip, but it had to do. He addressed Winry and Scheiska. "It was nice meeting you."

"See you," Winry said. "And Edward..."

Edward had already started to walk, but turned when she called his name.

"Return safely," she said. There was a trace of anxiety in her voice.

Edward snorted with a smile. "Of course."

Alfons rose with a shy smile at the girls, and followed him out of the cafe.

Scheiska turned to Winry again after watching them leave, sighing deep. "I know what you mean," she said. "He seems okay, but something is definitely wrong about his appearance."

"Ed called it a coincidence, but it can't be. I know when he's lying to me," Winry said in a low voice. "Even Heiderich's personality is a lot like Al's. Careful and kind, but still like Ed. I'm so confused."

"So, you don't think it is a coincidence either, right?" Scheiska interpreted.

"Yes, and he can't be from Anothoya. He even faltered when he said where he was from," Winry continued.

"Therefore, think of the possibility," Scheiska said, a little horror-struck. "You remember that woman, Juliet Douglas? She was an alien for sure."

Winry frowned. "She was a homunculus, not an alien. And according to what Izumi-san told me, a homunculus is born through a failed human transmutation."

"And Edward did perform a human transmutation, didn't he?" Scheiska reasoned. "And it was after that he met Heiderich?"

"Yes, but he didn't _fail_," Winry countered. "Al is human and alive. Alfons can't be a homunculus. Even though... that would explain why he looks so much like Al. Just like that woman looked just like their..." She breathed in deep, hovering over the table and lifted her hands to her forehead. "Something is so wrong!"

"It wasn't a failed transmutation, no," Scheiska continued at their track. "But Al didn't appear like he should either, right? He should've been 15, but instead he looked like a 10-year-old when he came back."

"That's true... and Heiderich is the age Al should have been by now," Winry said silently. "Like... there was some sort of replacement." She shuddered.

"So if Heiderich is... what do we do?" Scheiska asked frightfully. "Should we tell someone?"

Winry shook her head. "No. If he's a homunculus, Edward would know anyway. He should know what to do."

Scheiska looked carefully around herself before continuing to speak, her voice lower than before. "No alien... I mean homunculus is good, right?"

Winry shrugged. "Wrath turned out to be good..."

"But still he tried to kill Ed before," Scheiska said, almost inaudibly. "They're the seven deathly sins after all, and neither are they human."

Winry shook her head. "Ed and Alfons are friends. Either if he was a homunculus, Edward would probably stand up for him, regardless of what he is."

"That's why we should tell someone," Scheiska said. "Because, what if Edward is being deceived?"

Winry rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I don't know. If we tell someone, we have to tell that he performed a human transmutation as well. If that comes out he'll be..." She couldn't even get herself to say it. It couldn't happen, no matter what.

"Not if we tell someone who already knows," Scheiska said.

"You mean Mustang?" Winry asked.

Scheiska nodded. "I know he will understand. He always seems like he doesn't care, but in the end he really cared about Hughes-san."

"Of course he did," Winry said silently. "But... what will happen to Alfons?"

Scheiska paled. "I don't know."

"What if it really _is_ just a coincidence?" Winry said intently.

"Two guys with the same name and more or less identical looks? Besides, you said it yourself," Scheiska said reasoning. "Something is wrong, because he can't be from Anothoya."

"Yes, because then he would know that Anothoya is just a small-town, which has nothing to do with automail," Winry muttered. "I feel bad for lying to him to find out. He still doesn't seem like a bad guy..."

"People can act nice easier than you think, and suddenly they change drastically," Scheiska said. "I've read about it a lot of times! It happens to the ones you'll least expect."

Winry sighed. "I guess I should try calling Colonel Mustang when I return to Rizembool then. Just to hear what he thinks..."

--

"I'm glad we met them," Alfons said silently as they walked through the main street in Central after their short lunch date with Scheiska and Winry. "Even if it was a little uncomfortable at times."

Edward looked thoughtful. "There's something I've missed. Winry looked weird... and Scheiska even weirder. But I don't know what."

"Don't think about it," Alfons said. "It was probably nothing. Or maybe they need some time to get used to my looks."

"You're not _that_ ugly though."

Alfons froze. Did Edward just tell a joke? He glared, but couldn't help grinning as well. "That's the most childish thing I've ever heard."

Edward shrugged and grinned sheepishly while dodging a punch from the German.

Alfons sighed, but then he suddenly became aware of the abrupt shift of expression in Edward's face. He had stopped, scowling and his eyes gazed warily back without turning around.

Alfons stopped next to him. "What is it?" he asked.

Edward didn't reply at once, only standing still. "We're being followed."

Alfons' lips parted but not a sound came out. Followed? By who? He started gazing nervously around, but Edward gripped his arm. "Don't look, or he'll notice. Just walk normally."

Alfons felt a nervous lurch in his stomach, but obliged and walked in a normal pace beside Edward as he let go of his arm.

"He was at the cafe, sitting two tables away to our left," Edward said in a low voice, stuffing his hands into his pockets like nothing was wrong.

Alfons tensed up, wondering if it might be better if Edward's guard was up. "Edward," he said nervously, lowering his voice. "What if it's..."

"Yeah," Edward replied quietly. Edward wasn't stupid, Alfons reminded himself. And his guard wasn't down. Obviously he had already thought of the possibility that it was someone from Thule Society. That they had found them...

Alfons had first thought of that _now_. Yes, the military had already thought of the possibility that Thule could have spies around. But if Thule found _them_ _first_, they would be in dangerous trouble. What did it matter if Thule Society blew up the airplane if they just decided to kill _them_? With him and Edward out of the way, there would be no one who knew how to build the airplane in the first place.

Alfons' breath started to shorten and his heart was throbbing hard against his chest. He could hear his own pulse in his ears and it was almost like he could feel the eyes fixed on his neck. The possibility of an enemy that could be anywhere following them hadn't even occurred to him before now. How could he have been that ignorant? The person was probably armed as well, and they weren't.

Sudden flashes of images emerged in front of his eyes, and for some seconds he almost stopped walking, his focus totally whipped off their situation. People were fleeing from their homes, a complicated circle glowed in blue light, a little girl with red eyes stood alone crying, a beautiful red sunset... Alfons sealed his own eyes shut.

Was he going mad?

No, he was harassed. And Edward had said the images would appear when he was stressed. This was really ridiculous. The least he should have to worry about was a stupid sunset and a war that had ended ages ago.

Abruptly Edward pulled him by the arm and he was jerked out of his thoughts. With a sharp breath, he found himself in a narrow alley and Edward shoved him fast in front of him into the dimness. Feeling very startled, Alfons was about to protest just as he got pushed down behind some huge trashcans.

He shoved away what he had seen as he got forced down on his knees against the hard asphalt. He had barely been able to catch himself with his palms to prevent the fall when Edward dove down close beside him.

"Edward, what—?"

Edward put a hand in front of his mouth. "Shh!" He had a persistent look in his golden eyes as he peeked carefully through the crack between the trashcans and the wall.

Alfons was about to remove Edward's hand from him, but froze as he heard fast steps of a pair of boots very close to the empty alley. The boots stopped by the opening.

Edward frowned. He could see his legs, but not his face. He had dark pants and black boots with thick heals. The legs made some moving turns that indicated that their follower was looking around the area.

Oh God, Alfons thought. What if their follower was really after their lives? What could they do? He felt his own trembling and Edward's flesh hand tightened warningly around his mouth.

The boots disappeared out of view and moved closer, into the alley.

Edward smirked. A brave guy, daring to try to sneak up on him this way. He waited to the steps was only an inch away from spotting their hiding place, before he leaped forward with his automail ready.

Alfons gasped as Edward acted. He didn't even have time to think before Edward had clapped his hands and was all over the guy, kicking away his legs and pinning him to the ground.

Alfons crawled forward to help, but it didn't seem like Edward needed any. He had the man underneath him, with his automail transmuted to a blade against the man's throat and a dangerous glare in his eyes.

The man yelped.

"Who are you?" Edward demanded.

The man stared up at him with wide eyes, his mouth opening, but not much coherent came out.

"Are you from Thule Society?" Edward asked again, tightening the hold.

Alfons rose nervously, watching the man's face. He looked to be around thirty, had blond hair and a pair of square glasses sitting on his nose. There wasn't anything special about him, except that Alfons couldn't remember having ever seen him before. The man wasn't struggling in Edward's grasp. He was simply smiling a little sheepishly. Alfons scowled down at him, puzzled. He didn't actually look so frightening.

"Ow ow, you got me there," the man finally said, looking embarrassed and nervous. "No, I'm not from Thule Society or whatever you called it."

"Why are you following us?" Edward asked, holding his blade threateningly close to his bare throat.

"Careful with that!" the man exhaled, trying to push his head back further onto the ground to prevent his throat being rasped by the sharp blade. He took a deep breath. "Orders, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Then he beamed. "Look in my left pocket."

Edward scowled suspiciously at him, but listened. "Alfons," he said, and Alfons understood.

He bent down on his knees beside them on the man's left side and searched his pocket, finding a small wallet while Edward still held him securely down. Alfons opened the brown leather wallet and found an ID and a badge. His name was Thomas Peterson, ranked Sergeant.

"You're... from the military?" Alfons said perplexed.

"Yeah," the man confirmed.

Edward gritted his teeth, not letting him go. "Why? Who ordered you to follow us?"

"Can't tell you why," he said. "But my superior officer Brigadier General Kiehle might know."

Both Edward and Alfons frowned at this.

"Him again," Edward muttered. "What the hell does _he_ want?" Slowly he released the Sergeant and stood up, transmuting his arm back to normal.

The man looked relieved and stood up, brushing dust off his civilian clothes. "I hope you understand," he said apologetically, looking back at the two. "The final decisions are neither mine nor yours to make. It is my job to do what my superior officer tells me to, no questions asked. That's just how it is."

Edward crossed his arms, not looking pleased. "Fine, but keep your distance. We're heading back to the warehouses."

The man hurriedly saluted. "Yes, sir." Then he disappeared fast out of the alley.

Alfons felt his shoulders ache as he let them down. He hadn't even noticed how tense he had been the last few minutes. He looked anxiously at Edward. "What does this mean?"

Edward eyes hardened. "I highly doubt they do it because they trust us."

--

Colonel Roy Mustang was leading another truck with materials to be brought into the warehouse when the two of them returned. He immediately sensed that something was wrong, because Edward headed straight towards him, looking fairly pissed off. He stopped close in front of him, so close Mustang almost took a step back in amusement.

"Did you know?" Edward asked, offering him an unwavering glare.

"What are you talking about, Fullmetal?" he said.

"That bastard of a Briga—"

Mustang moved his hand and silenced him, swiftly taking his arm and pulled the blond away with him like pulling him by the leash, while the said blond ranted through gritted teeth. Why was he always so careless? Showing hostility against the Brigadier General in public was mainly not the best idea. Especially not while his soldiers were placed everywhere.

He shoved Edward gently inside the office next to the working area, and sighed deep as he closed the door. "I think I know what you may talk about."

"We were _stalked_," Edward said furiously. "And I asked, _did you know_?"

The Colonel rubbed his forehead. "Yes. The Fuhrer President ordered so. And I was ordered not to tell you anything."

"Why?" Edward demanded.

"Because they still think you deserted the military," he said, even though he didn't like to. "Until your hearing is over they'll take every measurement to keep an eye on you."

"Then why don't you put Havoc or anyone from _your_ unit to do it?" Edward asked disgruntled.

Mustang sighed. "It was the Fuhrer's orders, and I'm not the one in charge of being the evil hawk."

Edward's eyes hardened and he opened his mouth to counter, but then he abruptly changed his mind as the Colonel's words sunk in. He realized that Mustang wasn't happier than him of the fact that the Brigadier General had power around the project.

"Look at it as a type of protection," Mustang offered, even though he knew Edward would never see it that way.

"I don't care," Edward muttered. "I'm not going anywhere until the plane is finished anyway."

--

The following days were loaded with lots of work. The progress on Azure didn't go as fast as Alfons first had expected, but she was forming. He tried to not let what happened come close to his mind. Edward had told him what Mustang had said, but everything seemed like the military was keeping them under surveillance, not for protection, but to be sure they wouldn't run away. After what happened Alfons was more aware of the soldiers around him as he worked, noticing how their eyes always were curiously fixed upon them. He wasn't sure if the soldiers even knew what they were actually building. Mustang wanted so few as possible to know what they were doing.

He hadn't forgotten what Colonel Mustang had told him before his interview as well. The military would rather have preferred to have them arrested, hadn't it been for the work they were doing. The military still suspected they had something to do with Thule Society, one way or another.

--

He had started peddling between being in the warehouse with Edward, and being in the other warehouse working with the fuel. But as the third day came after they started, he trusted Edward to manage by himself so he could focus his entire mind on the fuel.

Making fuel was difficult. He needed the exact reaction and colour, and it was getting pretty hot underneath the gas mask. But he was getting close to a downright product. He decided to take a small break out in fresh air and headed outside, leaning to rest against the wall while removing his mask.

The sun was still shining brightly, warming his face and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathed in deep. He realized that he liked what he was doing, despite of the circumstances. He liked to work with a project as Azure. He hoped he could continue doing something like this when they had rescued Edward's little brother and stopped Thule Society.

Maybe one day, airplanes would be as common in this world as in his own. Though in a mental note to himself, it didn't feel right thinking of the other world as his own and not this one. Both of the worlds were like one. Edward had taught him that. He belonged to both of them, and so did Edward and everyone else. That was the reason why he was working to save it.

"Having a break, Heiderich?"

Alfons jumped and opened his eyes. The Brigadier General had approached him without notice. "I'm sorry, sir," Alfons said hesitantly, straitening himself up but not sure if he was supposed to salute or something. But Kiehle didn't seem offended, so he guessed it was okay. Also he remembered the Colonel's warning about this man, and felt slightly uncomfortable about being at this distance from the rest of the crew, alone with him. It was this man who was in charge of the surveillance, after all.

"I just needed some fresh air."

Brigadier General Kiehle laughed. "Of course you were. That's all right. Do you mind if I join you for a minute?"

Alfons went pale, but didn't show any notable signs of discomfort. At least he hoped he didn't. "Not at all, sir."

The man smiled almost warmly and stood next to him with his back against the wall as well. "I know you haven't worked with the military before, Alfons," he said. "I hope the Colonel's not too harsh on you."

Alfons looked up at the older man, smiling. "It's no trouble, sir. Colonel Mustang is quite a respectable man." Alfons wondered if he just imagined the little twitch in the Brigadier's eye after he had said it.

"Indeed, he is," the Brigadier General said, smiling back. "It's just because of his stupidity that he hasn't reached a higher rank. But that's probably why he has taken charge of this little project."

Alfons wondered why he was telling him this. "Sir, I don't think the Colonel does this just to get a promotion," he said slowly.

"You don't think so?" Brigadier General Kiehle said. "Of course not. You're such a good young man. Only thinks the best of people."

Alfons kept his mouth shut at this.

"You shall know this, Alfons," the Brigadier said kindly. "If you need anything, you can come to me. Alright?"

Alfons wanted to shake his head, as in the universal signal for _no_. The last thing he wanted was to ask for something from this man. Just the thought of being in dept to him made him sick. But instead he just nodded politely. "Thank you, sir."

Brigadier General Kiehle smiled pleased and left him alone.

Alfons watched after him, silently thinking that the Colonel had been right. He had definitely become a better liar than he had ever been before.

**--**

The next day Alfons finally succeeded in getting the mixture of gasoline, salt, alcohol, anti-icing formula and all the other chemicals right. His result was an airplane fuel, ready for testing in their finished engine.

He was quite excited to see how far Edward had gotten since last time he had seen Azure. He knocked at the door where Fuery stood guard right outside, and the man came in to check if everything was alright.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Alfons greeted him with a smile. "I'm done, so I was wondering if you could help me move it over to the other warehouse." Even if he was in charge he wasn't used to order people around. Asking nicely was more of his sort of way.

"Of course," the friendly man with glasses said.

They loaded the heavy container of finished fuel onto a barrow and moved it to the other warehouse. As they came in and put down the barrow, a large blue light shone through the room, and Alfons heard some voices of awe.

Everyone was gathered around the alchemy circle, where Edward had just transmuted the shell of the plane. It really looked like a plane now. The cockpits and the tail were done, and she was standing on her own feet.

Edward made no acknowledgment of the compliments that were thrown at him. "Breda, Havoc, help me with the first wing," he said.

"Yes, boss!" Havoc replied.

Alfons smiled, and was about to call for Edward's attention, but something stopped him in the last minute.

The Brigadier General had been showing up at all times lately, and it wasn't about to change. This time he went straight towards Edward and addressed him directly.

"Major Elric," he said, stopping some meters away from him.

"One sec, I'm busy," Edward replied, directing where Havoc and Breda was to hold the first wing in place at Azure's body. The wing wasn't completely finished yet so it wouldn't be too heavy to lift.

Then the Brigadier put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, and Edward flinched at the sound.

Alfons scowled. What was going on?

Edward turned slowly to the Brigadier General, looking ready to snap.

Kiehle made a 'come over here'-sign with his finger, and pointing at a spot in front of him.

Edward approached him slowly, looking like he had a hard time stopping himself from going for the man's throat.

"I would like a private word with you," Kiehle said, as Edward stopped in front of him. "Now."

This was rather a rare occasion. The Brigadier General had never actually paid him any great mind, except when he tried to arrest him in Lior, Edward thought dryly. Before he got the chance to reply, the Brigadier General took a hold of his shoulder and shoved him towards the warehouse office.

The next second, Colonel Roy Mustang was there, right in front of Edward and forced him to stop. Edward made an abrupt halt, offering him a narrow look.

Mustang addressed the Brigadier General. "What is this about, sir?"

"No need to concern yourself in this, Mustang," Kiehle said lightly. "There is just something important I want to talk privately with Major Elric about."

Mustang felt a slight déjà vu. "It concerns me because last time I checked, Major Elric was my subordinate and not yours, Brigadier General."

Edward was standing stiff in between them, scowling by the whole situation.

Brigadier General Kiehle smiled. "Yes, I know, but I have to remind you; as my rank is higher than yours, Colonel, and I am part of this project, I have the right to speak privately with all the workers in any way I like."

Mustang wanted to reply, but Edward beat him to it.

"I don't have time for this," he said impatiently. "Just say what you want to say so I can continue working."

"Inside the office," the Brigadier General said, and Edward went the rest of the way by himself, followed by the man.

Mustang crossed his arms and sighed as Alfons stepped up to him.

Alfons couldn't help feel worried about all this. These two men were supposed to work together, weren't they? He wondered why they were enemies. But he didn't dare ask a question like that.

"Colonel," Alfons said, making the other know he was there, and Mustang turned to him.

"Ah, Alfons," he said. "How is it going at the other warehouse?"

"It's done, sir," Alfons said. "But I wanted to speak with you about something else."

Mustang listened. "What is it?"

"The Brigadier General," Alfons said, hoping he didn't cross the line. "I'm sorry for asking, but don't you feel... uneasy around him?"

Roy Mustang looked at him with a frown, and dropped his arms slowly down. "No. Why are you asking, Alfons?"

Alfons shrugged. "It seems like he's up to something. I think he tries to conspire against you. But of all, I know you can trust Edward. He has always been loyal to you, hasn't he?"

Roy Mustang looked slightly amused at him. "I suppose so. Can I ask what the Brigadier told you?"

"He said you're only in charge of the Azure-project because you want a promotion," Alfons said honestly.

Mustang snorted. "I don't care about that. I used to, though, but my prioritizing has changed even if my dream remains the same."

"What is your dream?" Alfons asked, wondering if that was something the Colonel would even answer to. It was quite a personal question. But sometimes he had trouble with keeping his curiosity in its right place.

"To become Fuhrer," the reply was.

--

"What do you want?" Edward asked, crossing his arms. "I'm not your damn lapdog."

Brigadier General Kiehle smiled deviously where he sat behind the desk. "Frankly, that's what _all_ state alchemists are. Did the Colonel fail to mention that?"

With a solid glare, Edward just ignored the statement and said instead. "I'm in a hurry. If you don't have anything important to say, I'll go."

"In a hurry for what, Edward?" the Brigadier General asked. "It's not like that machine will fly away without you. You have all the time in the world."

Edward frowned. "What the hell do you know, anyway?" He turned to leave. He didn't want to listen to this crap. This man was maybe of much higher rank, but he wasn't his commanding officer. He couldn't do him anything.

"You should show me some more respect, Major," Kiehle said strictly, and Edward stopped hesitantly.

Still, he had the power to blab to higher-ups about indecent behaviour, and Edward didn't want to come into trouble because of something stupid as that. He needed the job to find his brother.

"I'll forgive you this once," Kiehle said smilingly.

Edward crossed his arms again, ignoring his own irritation. "I have work, Brigadier General, make it quick."

"Your eagerness is admirable," The Brigadier General chuckled. Then he said: "I was at the base in Lior when your brother disappeared."

Edward froze. Then he turned slowly towards him again. "What was that?"

"I met your little brother," Kiehle continued. "He's a smart kid, very much like you and Heiderich."

"What's your point?" Edward growled, tensing.

"The bombs were highly destructive. Have you ever seen a bomb explode, Edward?"

Edward didn't reply. He had, actually. But if someone knew, it would be hard to explain. It had been in the other world, before he met Alfons Heiderich. The first time he had seen machines fly in the sky.

"I can inform you, that there were several dead and wounded at the base in Lior when they hit. It was four of them. I suppose the Colonel never told you about that, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Edward replied, as truth was.

"It was after the fourth bomb Alphonse Elric disappeared. He had been right there, but no one saw anything of him after it hit."

Edward's eyes darkened. "What are you implying?"

"Your little brother might have been hit directly," Brigadier General Kiehle said slowly. "It is regrettable that I am the one to tell you this, but if he was hit directly... his body would be gone to pieces. Unrecognizable, little pieces."

Edward's heart beat like a drum, slamming hard into his ribcage, his fists clenching and eyes hardening. "No..." he whispered. "It can't be..."

"I have no reason to be lying to you, Edward," the Brigadier General said, seeming full of regret. "But in all probability it is a very low chance that your brother is still alive. And the Colonel knows it."

Edward's throat was lacing together and something was swelling inside his chest. Without another word he ran for the door and disappeared. He made no notion to stop as he passed Alfons and the Colonel and headed right for the door. He wanted to put as great distance between himself and the warehouse as he possibly could.

Alfons started running after him. "Edward!" he called.

Mustang took his arm and held him back. "Wait. He'll probably head for the dorms or somewhere he doesn't want to be found."

Alfons stared up at him in dread. "What the hell did the Brigadier—?"

"That's what I'd like to find out," Mustang muttered. He turned to the office where the Brigadier General came out in a slow motion.

"What did you tell him?" Mustang demanded.

"The truth, Colonel," the reply was. The Brigadier General looked totally unaffected by the scenery. He looked rather relaxed. "I told him the truth about the incident in Lior, which _you_ yet haven't, Colonel," he stated. "That the chance his high that his brother is dead."

Alfons' eyes widened and Mustang's fists automatically clenched.

"He is only building flying machines for you because he thinks his brother is still alive, isn't that right, Colonel?" Brigadier General Kiehle charged. "Which is why you haven't told him everything about the incident, correct? You know the chances are low. That bomb hit practically right next to you." The Brigadier General shook his head. "You're quite something, Colonel. Playing other people into your hands like that, to make them do the dirty work for you."

Alfons took his wide eyes away from the Brigadier General and looked at Mustang. The Colonel's fists were shaking and his one eye was full of rage.

"This time," he said between gritted teeth. "You've gone too far." With the speed of wildfire, Mustang charged at the Brigadier with a clenched and literally _burning_ fist. He hit the older man in the face so hard that he was thrown backwards on the ground.

"Mustang!" Alfons outburst and held him back as he was about to charge again at the already fallen man. "Stop!"

Fortunately the fire was gone as fast as it had showed up, but Alfons was really sure Mustang's gloved hand had been on fire as it hit. It was amazing and dreadful all at once.

Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc and the others came running for them, together with some of Kiehle's soldiers.

"Sir!" Riza called out firmly, but still sounding worried.

Mustang breathed hard, but relaxed slowly by hearing her stern voice.

The Brigadier General sat up slowly, rubbing his aching cheek. To Alfons' horror, he was _smiling_. This wasn't good. Had he provoked the Colonel on purpose?

But as soon as the smile had been there, it was gone like wiped away, and the Brigadier General staggered up at his feet. "Mustang," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "You know I have to report this to the Fuhrer President and the Council. You'll take the consequences of this."

With that said, he staggered out of the warehouse without looking back, followed by a couple of his subordinates.

Alfons rubbed his aching forehead. What was going to happen now? And where had Edward gone? He felt worried. Now he had to find a very upset Edward with all his hope ripped from him...

"Alfons," Mustang suddenly said, and Alfons whirled around to face him. "Find Edward and tell him that I need to talk to him."

Alfons nodded slowly. He would have to worry about the Colonel and the project later. First priority was Edward.

He started running out of the warehouse in the most probable direction Edward had gone. He would look for him at the dorms first.

Completely out of breath and aching legs, he reached the dorms and unlocked the door. "Edward?" he called breathlessly once inside. "Are you here?"

He stopped and listened closely before he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. He noted that the door to the bathroom was closed, but he could see the light was on underneath the small gap at the foot of the doorframe.

He went to the door and knocked. "I know you're in there," he said more softly. He heard some shifting sounds. "Unlock the door, Edward."

"Leave me alone, Alfons." Edward's voice sounded husky, and a slight echo sounded from the bathroom.

"I know why you're upset," Alfons said. "Maybe you should see the Colonel... He wants to talk to you."

"No."

Alfons leaned his back towards the door, sighing deep. "Fine, I'll just wait right here for you to come out then."

He let himself slip down and sat with his back against the wall next to the door with his arms around his knees, and there he waited. Even though it got pretty boring after half an hour or two, he didn't move to find something to read or lay down on the bed instead.

Finally, after God knows how long, the lock of the bathroom door clicked and Edward opened the door. His hair was messy and loose, and his curly shirt just hung loosely over his pants, making him look like a loaf. In his hand he held his father's old coded book. Furthermore, Edward looked unusually tired.

Alfons frowned deeply up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the bed. "Reading."

Alfons helped himself getting up by supporting his back against the wall. His legs had fallen asleep. "I thought you were done reading that book," he said, confused that Edward would be_ reading_ in times like this in the first place.

"I was."

Alfons didn't understand. "What are you reading it again for?"

"To see if I've just been naive until now."

By each one of Edward's replies he understood only less and less. "What have your father's old books from Germany to do with any of this?"

"Everything." Edward sat down on his bed by the wall, his nose a few inches from the open book.

"Please, don't be like this," Alfons pleaded. _Everything was going so well lately, up till now..._ "What makes you believe the things the Brigadier General says is true?"

Edward didn't reply. He didn't even look up from his book.

Alfons was being ignored again. He wanted to grab Edward's shoulders and shake him. But he didn't do anything more. It wouldn't be possible to get another word out of Edward anyway. The best solution would probably be to leave him alone until morning.

Alfons went to take a shower to cool himself down. At the time he got out, Edward was apparently sleeping.

He sat down by his bedside for a while, watching him and wished Edward would tell him what bothered him again. It didn't matter what it was. One of the many reasons why he was _here _was primarily because he wanted to be there for him. Alfons couldn't help but wonder if he was losing Edward yet again. Hadn't they only been thrown together randomly, as a result of their research in the first place? All of Edward's actions as long as he had known him had a root to his search for his little brother. And, Alfons thought miserably, even if he wanted to fight for Edward, how was he supposed to go about it? If Edward didn't care enough to tell him anything, what could he possibly do?

He was confused. Sometimes Edward gave the impression that he didn't want anything else than being with him forever, and other times the complete opposite.

Of course, this research… this mission… There were a lot on Edward's mind. Everything was temporary, anyway. Hopefully they could start an entire new life when all of this was over. Alfons forcefully pushed the dark thoughts out of his mind. There was no point in dwelling on this. He finally went to bed and shut his eyes tightly in a brave attempt to sleep, unnerved by the silence. Though he tried to fight it, his last feelings before he finally fell asleep were still made of anxiety.

--

It was late in the middle of the night when Alfons got awakened by restless steps. The only reason why he had a slight track of time was because the drapes weren't dragged to cover the bedroom window yet, and he could see a few bright stars between some threatening dark clouds on the pitch black sky.

Alfons moseyed from where he was buried inside the comforting covers and spotted Edward walking fidgety from the one end of the room to the other. He was clenching his father's book in his hands, looking sick and muttered quietly to himself.

"Edward..." Alfons said drowsily, with a heavy feeling of worry filling up his stomach.

Edward made no sign of having heard him, still walking around, his metal leg clamping heavily on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alfons asked indignantly. "Go to sleep already. You're waking everyone." They weren't the only ones living at the dorms, and the walls weren't that thick.

Edward stopped abruptly with his back to him and didn't look at him.

Alfons softened a little, calming down his irritation. Edward had been very upset and probably needed time to calm down properly. "Come here," he said, making room for him next to him. Even if the space wasn't much, they had made it through a lot of times before, and he would be there for Edward now that he needed him.

Edward turned slowly, glancing coldly at the bed. "Give me a break already," he muttered.

Alfons scowled, feeling his heart shatter. He hardly believed his own ears. Edward had hurt him before, but this was different. Alfons didn't exactly know what to think, but by the sound of his words Edward seemed to have implied that Alfons only wanted him to come to the bed because he wanted sex.

Alfons wouldn't even dream of doing something like that. He stood slowly up, clenching his fists. "Edward, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, making an effort to keep himself calm.

Edward started walking back and forth again, but without going near him. "Probably everything," he mumbled.

Alfons was hurt, angry and confused, and found himself trying to ask a reasonable question or something that would make Edward talk to him, but his creativity had started to run out. "Please," he said. "Tell me what's wrong."

Edward froze, and slowly his sharp golden eyes turned in his direction. "What's _wrong_?!" he snapped, raising his voice for each word. "What the hell do you think, Alfons?"

Alfons stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"No one fucking _cares_ about getting him back!" Edward shouted. "Everyone thinks he's dead! All they care about is getting their hands on the airplane!"

Alfons leaped forward with his hands raised. "_Shh_!" Letting the entire dorms hear about airplanes wasn't the best idea... "Calm down," he said fast, waving his hands in front of him.

"No, I'm fucking not!" Edward ranted. "I'll go out and find him myself and I won't be back until I do, and after that I'll _burn_ that fucking plane to aches!" He turned for the door and moved fast towards it, but Alfons was faster and shot forward, grabbing his arm and held him back.

Edward stopped without turning around. "Let go of me," he said in a stiff, dangerous tone.

Alfons didn't. Nothing good would come out of it if Edward was to head out in the dark alone to look for his brother.

"Don't be stupid," he said. "You don't even know where to look."

"I don't care!" Edward shouted, making Alfons jump.

"Why do you listen to _him?!_" Alfons shouted back. "He conspires against the Colonel, for crying out loud! He's putting you up against him to take over the project! And now he has probably done it!" To his surprise, this had its effect.

Edward fell silent, just looking at him. Maybe Edward would come to reason now.

"Don't you see?" Alfons continued in a small whisper. "He's manipulating you to stop working for Mustang."

Edward's eyes narrowed before he looked towards the door again, like the only thing he wanted was to make a run for it.

"They're all liars," he finally said in a low voice. "I don't trust any of them."

Alfons frowned again. "You don't understand. The Colonel will probably be put off charge of the project, and he is one of the few we _can_ trust."

"No, it's _you_ who don't understand!" Edward started again and threw the book hard across the room. It smashed against the wall beside the window and fell into a messy heap on the floor. "Who cares about a fucking plane except for those power-hungry _bastards_!" Edward shouted madly.

Alfons released his arm, totally taken aback. "I care. It's to get your brother back."

Edward shook his head. "No, it's to take down Thule. They don't fucking care about my brother. _Al might be dead, and they don't_—" His voice cracked.

Alfons moved closer, but Edward moved away from him.

"I did a mistake," Edward whispered. "A huge mistake." He leant his head against the wall, facing the concrete and his shoulders were trembling lightly.

"What are you talking about now?" Alfons abruptly gripped his shoulder. "Edward, please—"

Edward jumped and before Alfons could react, he was pushed hard back against the wall with a pair of cold hands clenching tightly around his throat. His eyes widened by the sudden attack, and he struggled for some seconds without any luck. Edward had always been stronger than him. The metal hand made it even more uncomfortable. Alfons gasped as the hands tightened, but managing to keep his calm and stopped trying to get free, despite that he was getting pierced with a dangerous look in Edward's gold.

Edward had never looked at him like that before. It scared him as hell. But Edward would never dream to hurt him. Right?

Or maybe Edward was about to lose it completely.

"You don't understand shit," Edward breathed heavily.

Alfons frowned, one hand closed carefully around Edward's wrist. He could breathe, but Edward didn't have to do so much to prevent him. Edward hands were as deadly as a pair of knives.

"You're not yourself," Alfons said. "Get a grip before you do something regrettable."

He didn't even know what he meant that Edward might regret doing. Hurt him?

He wouldn't do that, right?

Why was he unsure? Didn't he trust Edward?

He _knew_ Edward. He had known Edward for almost two years. He would never hurt an innocent person. But what did he know about Edward's limits if he had never reached his limit before? And now he was acting like a lunatic!

"You don't understand shit!" Edward yelled, repeating himself. Alfons started struggling again, but Edward barely moved. Now that he had his prosthetic limbs replaced with real automail, he was even stronger than before.

Alfons stopped moving as Edward tightened his grip. So he was serious. He could possibly kick him off or something, but he didn't want to hurt Edward. Alfons smiled of how ridiculous he was, even though he almost was getting suffocated.

He stared directly into Edward's eyes. "Do you really think your brother is dead?" He could only utter the words as a small raspy whisper as his throat was almost closed.

Edward's eyes suddenly grew wide as a pair of china, as he slowly realized he had both of his hands clenched around Alfons' throat. He released them slowly off from him while violently shaking his head.

"No," he whispered. "No." He stepped back, as far away from him as he could come, swaying slightly. And then his legs refused to keep him standing.

Alfons' breath hitched as Edward's face met the floor before he could even react. He coughed a little as he moved fast towards the fallen one. His throat felt sore.

First he was afraid that Edward had blacked out. But as he kneeled down beside him, he could see that the golden eyes were still wide, barely blinking. His back elevated and immersed in an uneven rhythm of his heavy breathing.

Alfons grabbed his shoulders, ignoring the ball of fear that had been created in the pit of his gut. "Edward, you're exhausted." He really was. Edward was pale and his eyes were like dead. "It's all the multiple transmutations, right?" Alfons remembered the Colonel's warning. And now as he thought about it, he couldn't remember seeing Edward having a slightest break for days, except for the time they had lunch with Winry and Scheiska. But that had only been a short one.

Edward flinched away from him, away from his hold and refused to look at him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, barely audible. "I'm sorry..."

"We will find your brother, okay?" Alfons said softly. "Come to bed now and rest up." He helped Edward to sit up and hugged him close to his chest, rocking him back and forth. Edward sat stiff like a doll, looking out in empty space.

"Let's get the damn thing ready tomorrow," Alfons said encouragingly. "And then we'll head out and find him." He kept telling himself that at least one of them had to stay strong if the other lost it, no matter what. Edward needed him to be strong, so he would be.

Edward fisted his shirt. First Alfons didn't think much of it, but then he noticed that Edward was pushing away from him yet again. He scowled as Edward pushed himself completely back and staggered up to his feet.

"I can't do this," Edward whispered. "... I can't... face them without him."

"What do you mean? You can't do what?" Alfons wished he understood. And who couldn't he face? Winry? His friends and family? He couldn't face anyone without Al? Was that the reason why he didn't want to spend time anywhere else than building the plane?

Of course it was.

"It's not fair."

"Edward, what are you—?"

Edward looked darkly at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry." Then he whirled around and bolted out the door. Before Alfons could even react or call after him, Edward vanished.

He was left alone, confused and trembling. Again.

--

Heavy rain was pouring down outside. When Edward stopped running, he found himself in an empty, dark street. For how long time had he been running? He couldn't remember. It felt like he had blacked out and that everything that had recently happened was like some distant dream. Unreal.

No, it was real. This sickening feeling in his stomach was just too real, and so was his deep frustration. It was nothing he rather wanted than to just take some time off from everything right now. Just for one minute.

He curved down abruptly and vomited in the ally. But still the despise of himself wouldn't let go of him that easily.

Edward wiped off his mouth and looked serenely around the street, oblivious to the rain. It looked familiar. He had been here before a long time ago.

He started shivering lightly. His shirt was thin, already soaking wet and the automail started to hurt from the cold rain.

His thoughts were swimming. The book wouldn't lie. It was all too much likely that his father's theories were correct, no matter how much he didn't want them to. The Gate was containing the balance between the two worlds. Objects and humans that didn't belong in the other world would face high consequences. The worlds were supposed to be equal. Parallel. People and objects coming over to the other side would ruin this balance.

First he had only thought the biggest problem was Thule Society. All the people coming to the wrong side, and bringing ships and weapons with them that didn't belong in this world. It had bothered him deeply ever since he had arrived in this world. And then he had figured out another thing – which was scaring him even more each day.

The balance said that two parallel people couldn't live in the same world at the same time. That was one of the horrible facts he had recently learned from the codes of his father's book. It had left him so confused, scared, not knowing what to do.

If that theory was true, it was most likely that Al was dead. Because Alfons had come through the Gate alive.

The reason why Edward himself had been able to live in the other world was because his double had already died. He had even died because of _him_.

Tears of rage and loathe of himself welled up in Edward's eyes and he let himself fall on his knees on the hard ground. A mix of tears and rain were running down his cheeks, his breath hitching a little while he tried to choke some suppressed sobs. A hurting lump of dread was literally growing in the pit of his stomach, as if threatening to consume him completely.

It was his fault if Al was dead. He had brought Alfons here. Alfons hadn't even wanted to come. He had even known of the balance, but he had just ignored it. Every consequence had just seemed so unimportant at that time. Alfons would've died in the other world so it had been unthinkable to just leave him there.

Still, here Al couldn't live as long as Alfons was alive. Or the opposite.

That was the thought that has darkened his mind when he had attacked Alfons and nearly suffocated him to death with his hands. And he knew very well that he had let everything out on Alfons earlier after they arrived as well. Just because he couldn't cope with all his problems by himself...

Edward was trembling, scraping the ground with his nails. Had he really tried to kill Alfons for real? Had he thought he would get Al back if Alfons died? What the hell was wrong with him?

Edward shook his head violently. He would never risk Alfons' life for anything in the world. Not even for Al. It was his own burden to carry if he had killed his own brother as a result of his endless mistakes.

"You have nothing to do with it," Edward said to Alfons. But Alfons wasn't there, so he couldn't hear him.

Edward stared down at his trembling flesh hand. Either way, no human being could possibly make a choice like that. Get Al back or prevent Alfons from dying.

It wasn't fair. The Gate was doing this to him. And it wasn't fair.

Edward lowered his head, resting it on top of his hands on the ground and sobbed quietly. He felt more miserable, more of a failure, even more pathetic than he had ever felt before.

There was only one thing to do.

He stood up on his feet again, ignoring the dizzy feeling and started walking, thinking that it was probably no coincidence that his consciousness had brought him here. He found the right house and stepped right up to the door, lifting his hand to knock.

Edward hesitated. How late was it? Did he even still live here?

He knocked anyway. He needed to know the truth about Al.

Roy Mustang was probably sleeping at this late hour, but something told him that he wasn't. And a couple of minutes later, he heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called warily.

Edward shifted and looked behind him to see if someone was around. Maybe he should go. But the rain still poured down hard, making his automail hurt. Edward hated the rain.

"It's me," he said in a low voice.

Mustang opened the door, frowning down at him. He looked drowsy, but was still wearing his blue military pants and white uniform shirt.

Edward stood silent, just looking at him, pale, wet and cold to the bones and his hair sticking to his face.

"Fullmetal..."

"Hi, Colonel," Edward said huskily. "Awake?"

"As you can see," Mustang replied. "Come inside, you look dead." He hurriedly gestured the blond inside, sheltering him from the cold, merciless rain.

Edward came inside the door and stood still, quite stiffly. He felt slightly calmer now than he had been a few minutes ago.

Mustang closed the door tightly and went past him. "Get out of those wet clothes, Fullmetal." He continued to his bedroom and opened his drawer.

Edward moved slowly into the living room, hesitant about the undressing. The living room looked exactly like he remembered it. Nothing was changed. He looked to the left. The couch looked like someone recently had slept on it, and standing on the table beside it was an opened bottle of scotch.

Edward went straight for the table and poured some scotch into the glass which already stood there. He emptied it in one go, just as Mustang returned with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"Edward," he said, frowning.

Edward put down the empty glass and turned back at him.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Mustang asked quietly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Edward replied in a low voice.

Mustang nodded, a low sigh escaping from his lips. "Do you even know what time it is?"

"No."

Mustang laughed quietly. "Okay. Let me first tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't think your brother is dead."

Edward didn't reply to that, just gave him a long and sceptical look.

"I know what the Brigadier told you, and he's wrong," Roy continued calmly. "He didn't see what really happened."

"Then what _did _happen, Mustang?" Edward demanded. "You haven't told me _anything_!"

Mustang rubbed his forehead, but nodded. "I'll tell you. But first... you'll get sick if you don't get yourself out of those wet clothes." He tossed a shirt and a pair of jeans to him. "You know where the bathroom is."

Edward nodded, and went to change.

When he came back, two glasses stood on the table, and the Colonel was pouring into both of them. Edward slumped down on the couch. The clothes were too big for him, but at least they were dry and helped warming up his automail.

The Colonel handed him the glass. "Since you like it so much," he muttered.

Edward snorted. "The other world taught me how to drink. Although, over there they always drank to forget. I drank so I could remember."

"Remember what?"

Edward was about to answer, but changed his mind and shrugged. "How it was before, I guess."

"Did you forget about it?" Roy asked.

"Sometimes."

"I see."

Edward emptied his glass, and Roy did the same.

"You always do this?" Edward asked dryly. "Sleeping on your couch and drink scotch by yourself?"

"No, Fullmetal, I'm not," Roy replied matter-of-factly. "And I'm not by myself now."

Edward snorted again. "Guess not."

There was a silence between them for a minute.

"Al was in Lior when Thule attacked the city," Mustang suddenly said, and Edward scowled. "It seemed to be a coincidence. When he called I was on my way there. He was at the military base outside the city, and so was Brigadier General Kiehle." He took a break to pour more scotch. "When I got there, there was another attack. They dropped four bombs. The first one didn't hurt anyone. We fired at them, and one of the flying machines landed in the desert. The second bomb hit the west wing of the base. I was with Al the whole time, protecting him. He even protected _me_. He's a talented alchemist." He drank. "Then the next bomb killed my friend, a colleague. Alphonse got upset, and he started running towards the flying machine that had landed before I could stop him."

Edward frowned. "Al... Stupid Al..."

"Right after that, the fourth bomb hit. It was closer to us, and I blacked out. But as you know, I lived. And Al was already further away from it than I was when it hit. So..."

Edward stood up. "The plane that landed. It was gone when you woke up, right?"

Mustang nodded. "Yes, it was."

"Then they took him," Edward said. His fists were clenching and opening. "They must have. Thank you, Colonel."

If Al was still alive, there might be a way to prevent the Gate from containing the balance. As long as he was alive, there was hope.

He drank another glass of scotch while standing, which he shouldn't have done, because then the dizziness consumed his mind and he fell down on the couch, breathing deeply and eyes drooping.

"Shit," he muttered. The roof was spinning above his head.

Mustang chuckled. "I thought you said you had learned how to drink."

"Shut up, Mustang."

"Maybe you should go to sleep, Fullmetal," Mustang said. "You're supposed to be there at seven am."

"So are you," Edward muttered.

There was a silence. Mustang sighed quietly. "Apparently not anymore."

Edward sat up halfway, frowning at him. "What do you mean?"

"They put me off the Azure-project."

Edward glowered at him. "Why?"

"Because I attacked the Brigadier General," Mustang replied simply.

"You what?" Edward didn't know if he should laugh or get angry. "Why the hell did you risk doing something that stu—?!"

"Because," Mustang interrupted harshly, "... he lied to you. He told you Al was dead. That's why."

Edward stared at the Colonel in wonder. "What happens now then?"

"_He'll_ be put in charge," Mustang replied honestly.

"Fuck..." Edward groaned. "That's probably what he wanted from the start. Get the honour and the plane."

"That might be true."

"All the honour should go to Alfons." Edward reached for more scotch and poured down another glass. His eyes drooped again, leaning back. "I had a fight with him."

Roy looked at him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I almost killed him." The glass emptied.

Roy frowned, alarmed. "What?"

Edward shook his head, almost violently. "I was... frustrated." Before he knew it, his eyes were watering. "I..."

"It's okay, Ed," Roy said, sitting closer to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Just apologize tomorrow." Was Edward crying? What the hell was going on? Mustang wasn't quite used to situations like this.

Fortunately Edward seemed to calm himself down at last. "I'm sleepy..." Edward's body tilted sideways, resting against him.

Mustang sighed and caught him to lay him down in a more comfortable position.

Edward clutched his shirt. "Don't leave me alone," he muttered.

Roy stopped and watched him sitting in his arms. Edward looked already peaceful, resting his head against his chest.

Roy felt slightly uncomfortable. Why did Edward tease him like this?

He leant back, resting against the head of the couch with Edward in his arms.

He wondered slightly how it had come to this so suddenly. Yes, he had hoped that the younger alchemist that he loved so much would seek him out one day. But not because he had had a fight with Alfons. Roy felt strange about this. Edward knew how he felt, so why did he have to come and tell _him_ that he had problems with Alfons?

He sighed. Perhaps it was because Edward still trusted him and had no one else to turn to in the matter. Then again, was that the _only_ reason? Was it possible that Edward actually remembered what they had used to have?

They hadn't had a perfect relationship at that time they either. But he still missed it. There was just something special about Edward. And Edward must have missed it just a tiny bit considering the fact that he didn't run away from him at the time in the office.

Roy let his hand run lightly over Edward's cheek. "You're beautiful, Edward," he found himself saying. Maybe he was under the influence himself after all. The bottle was almost empty.

He stroked Edward's golden hair back from his face, gently caressing his neck and back.

They had been happy together. At least he thought so.

Even before he could keep track of what he was doing, he had tilted Edward's head up and kissed him. He didn't care if Edward would punch him or leave. All that mattered was feeling him right now. Having Edward here now, teasing him this way, it would almost have been a crime to not do anything to him.

Edward wasn't kissing back. He didn't even notice what was happening. Roy thought it was time to change that. He wanted the other to know. To feel it. What they were missing.

He kissed him harder, deeper, adding his tongue.

This time Edward moved slightly, his face scrunching up into a curious scowl.

Mustang stroked his back, not letting go of his lips. And when Edward slightly parted his lips, he just added more tongue into the mix, encouraging the other to do the same.

Edward couldn't possibly be awake, Mustang thought absent-mindedly. He'd be dead if he were.

Edward moaned quietly, moving vaguely into a better position to kiss back. His hands was fisting Mustang's shirt, his tongue exploring the warm mouth.

Ah, that was much better. Roy parted to breathe and allowed himself to explore Edward's exposed neck. Edward hadn't even bothered to button up his borrowed shirt properly, and the shirt was already too big for him. No wonder why he could see so much of his skin. He licked the neck exploring, receiving some wonderful, compatible sounds from the younger. Then he started sucking hard, making Edward squirm his body. He was so adorable.

Roy wondered slightly how far he could go before he got busted, and moved his hand down towards the waistband of Edward's borrowed jeans. How would he react to this? he wondered.

Edward nestled into him, whispering something inaudible.

"What, Edward?" Roy murmured into the slick neck and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his pants.

"Alfons..." Edward mumbled softly.

Roy stopped ice cold. Edward shifted and snuggled closer to him, using his chest as a pillow.

Roy could feel his own heartbeat hammering towards Edward's ear, as Edward's breathing morphed into a soothing and deep rhythm.

He sighed deep and rubbed his forehead. What the hell was he doing? Molesting a drunk, eighteen-year-old who didn't even love him the same way. "Way to go, Mustang," he muttered to himself.

Edward really loved Alfons. His dreams would never lie. Mustang understood. They couldn't continue where they let go over two years ago. Their past was history. He would accept that – eventually.

But he would treasure this moment until the blond would wake up, probably embarrassed and uptight. Roy smirked and reached behind himself to fetch a blanket which he unfolded and tucked carefully around Edward.

"Good night, Fullmetal," he muttered, leaning back and closed his eyes, ignoring the small sense of sadness pressing at his heart.


	7. Central attack

**Chapter 7: Central attack**

--

The morning came way too quickly for his liking. Roy Mustang moseyed towards the clock on the wall in the living room. Four past nine am already. He was two hours late to the office, and so was Edward who was still sleeping deeply on top of him.

Mustang sighed. Oh well. They were late anyway, so no reason to sweat it. He leant back and was about to rest his eyes five more minutes when the floor suddenly started shaking.

--

"Central City is under a possible attack," said the firm voice of the Brigadier General in Riza Hawkeye's receiver.

"Orders, sir," she said calmly into the phone.

"Just stay where you are. Guard my flying machine."

She was silent for some seconds.

"1st Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Hawkeye threw the phone down and lifted her eyes at the troubled group standing by the unfinished Azure. "Everyone, stay calm," she ordered firmly. "Brigadier General Kiehle has decided to keep us stationed here to watch over the flying machine."

"He'll kill us," Havoc muttered.

"He's right," Breda agreed annoyed. "They might be targeting this place."

Fuery gazed utterly nervous towards Falman, who said: "Then our blood will be on the Brigadier General's hands."

"He'd care more about his coffee," Havoc replied.

"Stop," Hawkeye shot in. "He'll send reinforcements. They're stationed close to us."

Alfons stood in the background closest to Azure, just listening and let his eyes wander from one to another. Even if these people were used to pressing situations, they were scared too.

Reality came crashing down in Alfons' mind. Thule Society might have spied on them and seen the high activity around the place, and all the soldiers standing guard. If Thule already knew that they were working on an airplane, Breda was right. They would target this place for sure. The more people who gathered around here, more lives could be lost.

Alfons knew that Thule had brought extremely dangerous weapons with them from Germany. And they had already bombed Lior and Central, using that power. If a bomb like that dropped near here...

Somehow he felt this was all his fault. He was the one who had suggested putting more soldiers on guard, but his intention had only been to take potential spies' attention away from the warehouse with _Azure_; not put more lives in danger. But if Thule dropped bombs at this particular place, it would be fatal. Not only because people would die, but the fuel and chemicals would cause an even bigger explosion.

A deep thundering sound made everyone freeze and the ground was shaking like an earthquake.

"It's started," Hawkeye said in a low voice. "Everyone, remain here." She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

Having everyone's attention away from him, Alfons moved towards the backdoor. His mind was set. He had to do something to prevent the higher damage. Hopefully he would be back before anyone noticed that he was gone.

Alfons turned and disappeared out the door, running towards the other warehouse. As he ran he could hear the sound of something big flying across the sky. They were really here.

Thule Society.

He wondered if Edward had heard it as well. He was worried about Edward. He had never come back last night, after all. Alfons hadn't slept for a single second. First Edward had acted like a lunatic, and then he had just disappeared. Where was he?

Out of breath, he reached the other warehouse, locking himself in with his mind focused on what he had to do. Luckily no soldiers had been around standing guard at that moment and stopped him. He stood still for some seconds, scanning the area were all the chemicals and the fuel were kept.

While trying to stuff away his fear for just a second, he grabbed the heavy barrel of finished fuel and rolled it fast out of the warehouse. If a bomb hit close by, the destruction would be ten times as fatal if it touched the fuel. Both warehouses would definitely be annihilated.

He rolled it as far away as he thought was necessary to prevent anyone from being hurt, and placed the barrel at the far west side of the warehouse area. Drying off some sweat, he spotted a group of soldiers marching into the warehouse with Azure and the workers. He waited around a house corner until they were out of sight, before he ran back to the fuel-warehouse, looking at the chemicals. He had to move them too, and put them as far away from each other as possible.

He ran for the alcohol first, but stopped. He just remembered. It was still another barrel of finished fuel, but it was in the warehouse with Azure and the team. He had to move that one first.

Making a quick turn, he ran towards the door again when the world suddenly turned upside down and he heard a high, thundering sound piercing his eardrums. Cobalt eyes widened in alarm the moment the first splash of wood and metal were crumbling fast towards him. He had barely time to cover his face, not really having any exact clues of what was happening, and his body was flung in some direction he couldn't even keep track of. His teeth gritted together in pain as heavy objects pinned him to the ground on his back and everything turned dark.

...

When Alfons got his own mind in motion again, he was standing stiffly straight up and down with his eyes shut as tightly as he could and the only thing he could feel was an odd stinging underneath his foot. Like he had stepped on a large pin. With a deep inhale, he opened his eyes slowly as warm and yellow light poked his corneas and his surroundings were gradually coming back into focus.

He noticed the wooden floor first. A floor? Confused and alarmed, he looked around the room. It looked way too familiar, but still it felt wrong. This place didn't fit in.

It was his and Edward's apartment. He recognized it immediately. The table. The couch. The texture on the walls. Edward's piles of books and notes everywhere. Everything was just like he remembered. Just the way they had left it...

Hearing uneven steps behind him, he whirled around fast and froze. Edward stopped and gave him an odd look, holding a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"Alfons, what are you doing?" he asked slowly, as if he couldn't quite figure out the reason why Alfons would stand still in the middle of the living room, and on top of it – with _that_ look in his eyes.

Alfons just stared at him, close to hyperventilating through his nose. "Edward," he managed. "Why are we in Munich?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably, his eyes slowly narrowing. "What are you talking about?"

"W-We were..." Alfons started, stopping by the perplexed look he received. What was happening? Couldn't Edward remember anything? That didn't make any sense. Edward would remember that they had been in his world, wouldn't he?

Then he suddenly felt a violent lurch twitching in his chest and crawled up his throat. He crouched alarmed with an abrupt gag reflex and before he knew, his hand had shot up to clasp over his mouth.

This feeling was horribly familiar. It was no normal nausea. Alfons beat it with a thick gulp, but he couldn't stop the following contractions, making him near coughing out his lungs. Gasping and struggling to get air down to his lungs, Alfons gripped the back of a chair to support himself.

Edward hurriedly put down his cup and book, and leaped up to him. "Alfons!" The expression of worry was written in his golden eyes. Grabbing onto Alfons' shoulders, he continued trying to get through to him. "Are you all right? Alfons?"

"It's..." Alfons whispered, looking at his hand in terror and feeling the drops of sweat running down his forehead. "It's coming back..." The blood that covered his hand still dripped from his lips, and he still stood crouched over, spitting crimson on the floor.

Edward frowned, looking bewildered at him.

Alfons' knees failed him and he sank to the floor, gasping for his breath and still eyeing the blood. "I thought it was gone. But..."

Edward kneeled beside him. "We'll go to my world," he said. "Then it will disappear. I'll save you from the Gate, Alfons."

Alfons looked slowly up at him. "Save me?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah."

Alfons stared at him, as his eyes blurred, and everything went in and out of focus. "Edward..." he whispered. "Ed—"

He was suddenly not standing in the living room anymore. Everything was pure white everywhere. Right before his eyes, in just a glint of a second, a large and black Gate appeared in front of him. A large eye was carved into it. Alfons gasped. He had never seen anything like it.

... Or had he?

Then, in the next blink, it was gone.

...

With a sharp gasp, Alfons' eyes shut up again, wide as saucers. But despite that, it was dark as the grave. He swallowed hard a couple of times, his mouth dry as sand. He was unable to move and he started coughing and gasping for air.

It had been a dream... Just a dream.

He wasn't in Munich. And he was definitely not with Edward.

Alfons didn't know how long he had been out, but it wasn't for very long. Feeling the heavy weight on top of him he was instantly paralyzed, and before he knew it, his eyes had scrunched shut, feeling the familiar taste of blood drawing from his lower lip.

Bewildered by the similarity of what his illness had been like, cobalt eyes opened wide in shock. What the hell was happening to him?

_I'm not sick_, he tried to convince himself. His head sounded like a wind was blowing pressure against his ears, or like he was underneath water.

This is different. _It isn't a disease_.

With some raspy breaths, he tried to move again but that hadn't been the best of ideas. His chest was exploding in agonizing screams and he could hardly breathe. Everything was still black as pitch, and he understood slowly that he was buried. Buried between stocks of wood and dust and metal.

Alfons tried to calm himself down. To think reasonably. He wasn't sick. He was buried. It had been an explosion. Central was being attacked. And he couldn't just lie there. He had to get out.

Alfons made a brave attempt to move again and it hurt everywhere, and not just that. Something was terribly wrong with him.

He breathed hard, not able to figure out exactly what it was at once. Not before he tried to call for aid.

"_Help_!" he gasped, feeling he was using his voice, but still he couldn't hear himself. He tried to move, kicking his hurting foot into something.

There were no sounds. He couldn't even hear his own _breathing_.

His head was buzzing and it felt like his ears were stuffed with cotton. The only sounds he could hear were coming from his own head. And it just sounded like a purring engine.

Alfons rubbed his hurting skull. Had he lost his hearing? Had he become deaf? His thoughts were spinning fast inside a still dazed mind. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose something like that. Was he never going to be able to hear anyone's voice again? Or the sound of a city? Or music?

Alfons just laid there for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness. The blast had been loud and now he couldn't hear his own movements. The buzzing inside his head just refused to disappear. Reality started slowly to sink in. What would a life without hearing be? Where was Edward?

Would he never hear Edward's voice again? Would he even _see_ him again? What if he died down here? Out of light. Out of air.

Maybe this would be his grave, after all.

Alfons' breath hitched, mentally slapping himself. _No, don't think like that. You're not dying_, he strictly told himself.

Ignoring the awful pain, Alfons tried to move his legs. Even the burning ache underneath his left foot refused to disappear. But he didn't get so far that he started wondering what it was, because it was just about then he realized he had a _new_ big problem. A large wooden log lay heavily across his stomach, pinning his body to the ground.

His teeth tightly gritted as the agony stabbed through his body. Alfons cringed, attempted to move the log off of himself. It was heavy... An exhausted groan escaped his throat, and he let himself fall back on the ground again, just breathing fast.

He missed Edward. He wished he could hold him now. The attack still wasn't over yet. People were dying right now. Was Edward okay?

Fighting a terrible lump in his throat that made his eyes watering, he made another attempt to move the lodge, but it was stuck. When that didn't work, he tried to make himself as flat as humanly possible, and this time he succeeded in slowly slipping free underneath it. With another exhausted exhale, he rested on the ground again, scanning the darkness around him to look for some sign of light anywhere. But he didn't see anything. Just black. Which meant he was imprisoned in these ruins.

Alfons felt very alone and lost where he was trapped in the dark. It could take hours before someone even started to look for him.

This was not the time to start giving up. Edward would definitely not have given up. He would have kept trying until he found a way out. Alfons tried turning himself over to his side, as another series of shattered moans of pain absconded from his throat when he moved.

Alfons made it to turn onto his stomach, ignoring the stabbing agony in his ribs as best he could. He was breathing in sand and dust. Coughing hard again, he felt each contraction attacking his chest with anguishing pain. But he wouldn't give up either.

He started to crawl, all so slowly, finding small ways between the huge mass of wreckage and wood.

He didn't even notice the wreckage crumbling all around him, before it was too late.

--

Roy Mustang sat abruptly up, regretting it immediately afterwards. His action gave the younger a pretty uncomfortable awakening, as well as his own head.

Edward was dragged out of his deep slumber together with a soft groan and rubbed his forehead. "What's going on?" he muttered. He frowned when he noticed he wasn't in his dorm room.

"Fullmetal, move over," Mustang growled.

Edward froze to ice. He turned and glared at Mustang, trying to figure out how he fell asleep on top of his chest.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, golden eyes narrowing as he moved away from him.

Roy was about to answer as a deep, thundering sound and the way the whole house started shaking again made them both abruptly alarmed. A painting fell from the wall, the glass shattering into one hundred pieces. At that time they had already forgotten about the current situation between themselves.

Edward jumped out of the couch and ran towards the door.

Mustang first thought he was running away, but Edward stopped at the porch and stared up at the sky above the neighbourhood. He gasped, and his eyes were growing wide. Above Central _it_ was.

A huge black ship. Dietlinde Eckart's vessel. He remembered it clearly from the night it had disappeared through the Gate right in front of his eyes.

And he could see black smoke rising from somewhere in the city.

Thule Society was attacking Central.

Mustang was about to go after him, but then the phone was ringing loudly. With a growl, he hurriedly stepped up to it and picked up the receiver. "Mustang."

"Sir, Central is under an attack." It was his 1st Lieutenant.

"I can hear that," he grumbled. "Are you alright?"

"For now, sir," she said. "Alfons and the others are here, but Edward isn't."

Mustang hesitated. "It's okay... He's with me."

Riza Hawkeye was silent for a couple of seconds. "They're close to us. Don't come here."

There was another thundering sound, and the line was cut. Mustang threw the receiver down in a mix of irritation and worry, and went for the door just as Edward was running past him, already dressed in his own clothes.

Mustang caught his metal arm, stopping him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Edward turned around, looking angry and anxious. "I need to find Alfons."

"He's with Hawkeye, he'll be just fine," Mustang said, trying to sound more convincing than he felt.

Edward scowled and shouted angrily. "They're _bombing_ us! She's a good shooter, but she can't exactly stop a dropping bomb!"

"Neither can you," Mustang reasoned.

"Let go," Edward said in a low voice.

He should have known that the reckless brat wouldn't listen to reason. But Mustang kept his ground. "No, you'll come with me to the office and we'll be able to get our status, okay?"

Edward struggled, trying to pull his arm loose. "I need to find him _now_!" When Mustang didn't let him off that easily, Edward used all his might and weight, and pushed him hard into the nearest wall instead.

Mustang was slightly amazed how strong Edward really was. "What are you doing, Fullmetal?" he asked calmly.

Even before he had finished his sentence, Edward had clapped his hands and touched the wall behind him with his free arm.

Mustang frowned and discovered too late how the blue alchemy light made the wall change and bound his arms and shoulders. His arms were forced against the wall, which gave Edward the full opportunity to pull himself free.

Mustang struggled, amused and angry at the same time. What a _bold_ move. "Fullmetal!" he fumed, looking acutely at him. "Undo this transmutation at once."

Edward backed towards the door, looking somewhat agitated but resolute. "Sorry Colonel."

"Fullmetal, I'm still your commanding officer," Mustang said warningly.

Edward reached the door, still eyeing him warily. "Then do what you need to do." He opened the door and ran off.

He had vanished before Mustang could reach his gloves from his pocket. The Colonel sighed deep. Troublesome kid.

--

Edward was running as fast as his metal and flesh leg allowed him to. All traces of drowsiness had vanished from his eyes. All he cared about was to get to the warehouse as soon as humanly possible. Just one thought was in his mind.

Alfons was in danger.

If the balance was to be contained, he would be killed. The Gate just worked like that. Before he never believed there was anything such as fate. But if there were, the Gate had something to do with it. And it would somehow _correct _the past.

With these thoughts spinning in his mind, Edward took every short turn he knew of, through narrow alleys and across empty streets.

The sun was still not high on the sky, but was still mostly visible through the thick morning clouds. The sound of the huge ship was thundering in his ears from somewhere above. A mix of adrenalin and worry were filling his stomach, giving him the strength to run – despite of the slight traces of a painful hangover.

He had reached more central parts of the city, where people stood like frozen, astonished over the smoke from the north-west side of the city.

Edward stopped to gain his breath. The smoke came from where Azure was. Where Alfons was. He started running again just as another bomb dropped somewhere and the ground was shaking him right off balance. The thundering sound was almost making his eardrums crumble. He fell on his knees, his breath hitching into gasps. He could hear screams from somewhere, and people were running away. He stood up again, almost getting knocked over yet again by people who ran in the opposite direction of him.

Edward frowned, seeing a huge crowd of people fleeing right towards him, trying desperately to get themselves and their loved ones in a safer place. It seemed like _everyone_ were heading in theopposite direction.

He used his metal arm as a shield to get through one of the crowds and paced up his speed again. His breath was getting short and his chest had started to hurt, but he didn't care.

Neglecting hope was no option. Edward wanted to tell Alfons that he was sorry. That he couldn't manage without him. That he loved him.

For crying out loud.

Finally he reached the warehouse grounds and the sight that met him made him freeze. The warehouse beside Azure had collapsed.

He ran towards Azure, hoping he would find everyone safe there. "Alfons!" he yelled as he ran. "Hawkeye!"

He reached the hangar door and smashed his metal fist towards it. It was locked. He looked around for the guards the Brigadier General had put up, but everyone was gone.

He turned to the door again and clapped his hands. Touching it, he blasted a hole big enough for him to fit in, and ran inside, only finding darkness. He stopped as several guns immediately were pointed directly towards him.

"Don't move," a voice said.

Frozen to the ground, he lifted his hands slowly and frowned in the dark to catch a glimpse of their faces.

"Edward!" Riza stepped forward. "Don't shoot!" she commanded at the group of soldiers. "He's a state alchemist."

They secured their rifles and Edward sighed deep in relief. They were Central soldiers... for a moment he had been afraid that it might be Thule Society.

"Hawkeye," he said, seeing her more clearly from the light of the hole in the door he had made. He looked questioningly behind her at the soldiers. "What's all this about?"

"They're from the Brigadier General's unit," she said in a lower voice. "They're ordered to protect Azure."

Seemed likely. Edward hurriedly fixed his eyes past Riza's shoulder, towards the familiar group with Havoc, Falman, Breda and Fuery. But someone was missing.

"Where's Alfons?" he asked, feeling even more uneasy.

Hawkeye stared at him, her eyes worried. "He's not here."

Edward's heart skipped a beating and he quickly grabbed her arm. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," she said. "He didn't say."

Edward turned fast and ran towards the hangar door again. He had to head out and find him.

"Stop there!" one of the soldiers commanded.

Edward stopped without turning around.

"Do not leave this place," the soldier said. "If you do, we have reason to suspect you for being a spy."

Edward scowled. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he muttered. He turned slowly. "I'm going to find Alfons. Just try to stop me." He gave them a dangerous look before he turned around and ran again.

Behind him the soldier aimed his rifle. "Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Edward didn't stop.

The soldier tightened his finger around the trigger, but Riza Hawkeye was faster. She elbowed the man on the side of his head, gripping his weapon off from him in his fall and quickly aimed towards the rest of the soldiers. "Anyone else who wishes to stop him?" she asked calmly.

No one replied.

--

"Alfons!" Edward yelled out, standing outside Azure's warehouse. No soldiers were shooting or coming after him. Fortunately they had probably decided it wasn't important to hold onto him. He ran fast towards the ruins of the collapsed warehouse.

This was where Alfons had worked on the fuel. Right behind the place the warehouse had been, there was a big crater carved into the ground, and there was still thick smoke welling up from it.

"Alfons!" Edward stumbled over some parts of the roof, getting inside what was left. He kept calling his name over and over. Some parts of the warehouse were still standing, but they wouldn't for long. There was no sign of movement anywhere, and no signs of Alfons.

Edward fought a huge knot in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't have lost them _both_... The thought was too frightening.

He leaped over some more wreckage, and sat down on his knees, digging loose parts away from a certain spot. He coughed, breathing in dust and smoke, stinging his eyes. It was close to impossible to find someone in this mess. Without knowing, he could risk burying Alfons even more. Tears were close to start leaking from his eyes. On the other hand... There was still some hope that Alfons wasn't here at all. He tried to convince himself. Maybe he had run for the dorms, or somewhere else.

Edward covered his mouth and nose with his shirt, taking some deep breaths. He needed help looking for him. He stood up again and turned to get Hawkeye and the others.

Then suddenly he heard something coming from behind him.

He whirled around, holding his breath. He wasn't sure exactly what he had heard, but he had heard something.

Something had moved.

Edward went slowly towards the place the sound had come from. "Alfons, is that you?"

Another sound of movement somewhere in the ruins.

Edward's eyes widened as the smoke lifted by one of the walls that still were standing, and he saw only an arm sticking up from a huge pile of wood and metal.

"Alfons!" Edward yelled and ran towards the helpless limb. Fingers were clenching and opening desperately to find something to hold on to.

Edward gripped a huge plate, probably a part from the roof and lifted. The thing was heavy. With a fatigued noise, he managed to heave the ruined part away, and he could see Alfons lying on the ground, still half buried underneath the ruins.

Edward gripped his hand and Alfons lifted his head slowly up, his eyes fixed hazily up at him. "Edward..." he breathed exhaustedly.

"Hold on, I'll get you out," Edward said fast. He started digging him out fast, throwing pieces of wreckage away from him. "Are you hurt?"

Alfons lied on the stomach, his face dirty and cut up. Blood was dripping from his lower lip and he rested his head on the side, eyes drooping. "Edward... I'm glad you found me..." He smiled weakly and coughed, his eyes watering.

Edward felt slightly relieved. At least he was alive. That was the main important thing. "Stay awake now," he said warningly. "I'll get you out."

Alfons didn't reply, his breathing coming out rapidly.

"This isn't the first time I'm digging you out of some piece of wreckage," Edward continued, hoping talking would keep Alfons from losing his conscious. "Don't let this be a habit, okay?"

Alfons' face scrunched up in pain as he attempted to move. "Uh..." He opened his eyes, looking at Edward's mouth. What had he just said? Alfons tried desperately to catch the words. If only the high buzzing in his ears would go away. He knew Edward had been talking to him. But his voice was like muted. And he wasn't good at mouth-reading. Another anguished groan escaped his lips, even though he tried to suppress it.

"Lie still," Edward said. He shoved some sharp objects away, and helped Alfons lie on his back. Alfons' body ached up as he turned around, and Edward arranged his back against his lap and just held him close.

"Where does it hurt?"

Alfons gasped for his breath, still not replying him.

Edward supported his head and shoulders, looking worried. "Alfons..." He seemed so small and fragile in this state, so weak, and Edward tucked him closer to him in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the pain. This reminded Edward, almost too much, of the time Alfons had been shot and ill, bleeding over his lap in the dark depths of Thule Society. It had happened again. Thule had hurt him, and Edward hadn't been able to do anything. Edward felt a familiar bitterness close around his heart.

Alfons clutched his shirt, regretting the fact that he dirtied the white fabric of Edward's shirt with mud and blood. Gritting his teeth, he forced his eyes to stay focused at Edward. He had to tell him. Had to let him know.

"I can't... hear you." It was only breathy, raspy whispers. Still the four words were of the most difficult words he had ever had to utter, each syllable only an inch away from turning into another series of anguished groans.

Edward's eyes widened. Even though the whisper had been barely audible, he had understood them clear as day. Without another word, he locked his arms around his lover, hugging him tightly. They just sat like that for a while.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. "I'm so sorry, Alfons..." Something tightened inside his chest. A lump in his throat choked out a sound that reminded very much of a sob. If he had only been here sooner. If he had stopped Alfons from coming here alone.

Something wet dripped down at Alfons' cheek, making him frown. Was it raining?

Then he felt Edward shudder, and he realized it wasn't rain. Edward was... crying?

"It's my fault," Edward whispered. "I'm sorry. I've been a jerk. And still you always cope with me. This wasn't supposed to happen to you. I'm sorry..."

Alfons scowled softly. Through the high buzzing, something of a wavering sound was trying to reach him. The sound was unmistakeably coming from Edward.

He concentrated his head, closing his eyes, wanting to grasp the words before they kept slipping away from him. His pulse thumped painfully in his ears, like stabbing his head with each clout.

"Alfons, hold on..." A familiar voice, worried but stern, attempted to reach out to him before fading away in another faint buzz. But he had heard it! If it wasn't just his imagination. It had sounded far away. His nails scratched the wooden ground, his hand curled tightly into a white-knuckled fist around some pieces of wreckage, and Alfons forced his eyelids to open up. His vision was blurred, but he focused on Edward.

"Don't… stop talking," he whispered.

Edward nodded fast, drying his eyes on his sleeve. "It's going to be all right, Alfons. Help will get here soon."

Slowly, Alfons was able to recognise some of the vocals. The internal buzzing inside his ears was dying leisurely, making room for external sounds to be heard.

"It might only be temporarily," Edward reassured, talking to himself as much as Alfons. "It will be all right."

Alfons nodded.

Edward stopped. "Alfons?"

"Yes... Edward?"

"You can hear me." Edward sighed deeply, feeling very relieved. "Stupid idiot, you fucking scared me like shit."

"I'm sorry." Alfons closed his arm around Edward's, holding onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He found himself repeating the words over and over, although he was feeling very relieved. Edward was there now. He had saved him. He knew Edward would save him. Like he had said in his dream.

The older shook his head. "You're not the one to apologize. I..."

Alfons lifted his hand, lightly touching Edward's cheek. "I missed you, Edward," he said hazily. "I had a dream about... we were in Munich... I miss our flat."

Edward let out a laugh, which sounded more like a breathed sound of relief and smiled weakly. "So do I. But we'll find a better one later, okay?"

"Yes," Alfons nodded agreeing. "In my dream... you said you would save me."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, looking at him with a very serious stare. "Save you from what?"

"From... the Gate," Alfons said. "Will I disappear?"

Edward looked wide-eyed at him. The Gate? Did the Gate have something to do with what Alfons saw? Just like the images of alchemy and the Ishbal war? What did all this mean? Edward reached back to his senses. "You're not going to disappear," he said sternly. "Are you hurt?" He held his lover supportively around his shoulders. "Does it hurt anywhere?" he repeated.

Alfons' face scrunched up again, letting out some ragged breaths. It took some time before he could cope enough to reply. Clearing his head. Then he managed: "I think... some ribs are... broken."

Edward moved his hand, carefully felt at Alfons' sides. "Here?"

Alfons nodded, eyes shutting tight and body tensing. "Uh..."

"I don't think they're broken," Edward said. "It might just be ruptured."

"Still hurts..." Alfons gasped through gritted teeth, followed by some fast in- and exhales. It hurt to breathe and talk. It hurt to even _think_.

Edward curved down and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Alfons. About last night."

Alfons fell silent, calmer, managing to control his own breathing. Even without noticing it, tears were running down from his large, blue eyes. "Edward... where did you... go last night?" Now that Edward first was on to the subject, he wanted to know. Even though his chest still ached every time he opened his mouth. But he didn't care. Edward hadn't even showed up for work, which wasn't really like him at all. "Did... Did you go... looking for your brother?" he asked, as the only logical explanation.

Edward sat up again, while supporting him in his lap, looking agitated and sad. "No..." he replied silently. "You were right. I didn't know where to look." He paused for some seconds before he continued. "I was with the Colonel. Alfons... I... I didn't mean to attack you. I wasn't thinking."

"I know," Alfons said. "I know."

Without any warnings, the wall beside them loosened from the ground. As in slow motion, it started to fall right towards them. Both froze. Alfons was unable to move at all. They would be crushed! He shut his eyes tight, covering his face with his arms. He heard the wall hit, but all he felt were small parts of wood falling down on his legs and arms. When he opened his eyes, he was staring right at Edward's back.

He had swiftly leaped in front of him in the last millisecond, and blocked the fall of the wall with his metal arm and shoulder, supporting with his flesh arm, and his metal leg pointing straight out from his crumbled position. He was trembling lightly of the heavy weight he was holding back from falling over them. With some deep breaths, he turned his head slightly. "Are you alright... Alfons?"

Alfons nodded fast, his mind suddenly clearer than it had ever been the last couple of minutes. "Yeah, just get rid of it Edward, before—!"

Edward interrupted him. "Good..." His breath ran fast. "From now on I'll be there in time... to protect you... no matter what."

Alfons stared stunned up at him. Had something changed about Edward? He seemed more brave and determined than ever. No, that couldn't be it, Alfons thought. Edward had always been like that, deep down. But somehow those qualities had just stayed at lower level back in Munich. Now, being in Amestris didn't make him any different, but he felt Edward was finally being even more confident to show who he really were. It was here he belonged, after all.

Alfons realized, he had never known Edward as the Fullmetal Alchemist, only as the lost Edward, trying to find a way back home.

He was home now. But someone was threatening to destroy it. And as long as Edward could fight to protect something, he would keep going, determined and stubborn as ever. Alfons smiled a feeble smile.

With a yell Edward shoved the wall completely back, and it fell heavily on the ground some distance away. Then he turned slowly back at Alfons, looking serious and resolute.

Alfons tried to sit up. It went better now than the first time he tried. Somehow, Edward was giving him strength.

Edward stepped back to him and sat down beside him, supporting his back. "You'll be fine, Alfons. But you shouldn't do any heavy lifting."

Alfons just stared at him. Stupid Edward. When did he ever think about anything else than other people? He leant forward and kissed him. His lips touched his mouth hungrily. He needed to feel Edward. He probably looked like a mess, but Edward didn't seem to mind. His lips parted, and he was kissing him back, very truthfully.

"Thank you..." Alfons whispered.

--

Military cars were arriving around the warehouse where the Azure-project was stationed, and Colonel Roy Mustang came hurriedly out of one of them. Out of another came Brigadier General Kiehle.

Riza Hawkeye came to meet them, giving the Colonel a look and he immediately understood that something was wrong. Seeing the smoke from the warehouse beside Azure confirmed it.

The Brigadier General beat him with the first question. "Is the flying machine unharmed?"

Riza Hawkeye gave him a look that could kill. "Yes, sir," she replied. She directed her eyes towards Mustang as they were filling with worry. "Edward and Alfons are gone."

The Brigadier General sighed deep. "Well, find them, for the sake of the project." He continued on, sauntering towards the warehouse with Azure in.

Mustang's fists clenched tightly. "Give me a gun and I'll shoot his head off."

Riza lifted an arm and squeezed his shoulder. "Edward came here looking for Alfons. I don't know where he went."

"I think I know," Mustang said. "Gather some medics and follow me."

He went towards the smoked wreckage of the old warehouse. Only one wall was still standing. He hoped he was wrong. Anyone inside this place when a bomb hit would have a low chance of surviving. There were too much blasted parts everywhere, although half of the building had just collapsed, not exploded directly of the bomb. He climbed over some parts of the fallen roof. Then he stopped. And smiled. He seemed to have found them both.

And the couple was kissing.

He was still too far away that they could hear his steps, and he gazed around him at his following crew. He went towards them. "You search over there." He pointed to the right and directed a group of three medics. "And you two go that way," he ordered Hawkeye and another medic.

They nodded.

He went on alone the same way he had headed before, clearing his throat when he was at hearing distance.

Edward and Alfons stopped abruptly what they were doing and gazed at him, seeming embarrassed or agitated or both.

He smiled, coming closer. "And here I go around feeling worried."

Edward stood up, still supporting the sitting Alfons. "We were waiting for help. Took your time, bastard."

Mustang whistled between his fingers, calling the others now that the coast was clear. They were probably better off without having other people than himknowing about their relationship. It was hard to tell who could be trusted apart from his own unit. Protecting them was his job.

While waiting for the medical aid, he went to Alfons, bending his knees beside him. "Are you alright?"

Alfons' face scrunched up. "It hurts, but I think so."

Edward gave Mustang a serious look. "Are they gone?"

Mustang nodded. "There was only one of them this time. But five bombs were dropped."

"Seems to increase every time," Alfons said in a low voice.

Mustang nodded again.

"Was it a coincidence that they targeted this place?" Edward asked wisely.

Mustang wondered about that too. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I do not think that Thule just sit on their asses, targeting randomly as they please."

Edward nodded slowly. So the Colonel was implying that someone who cooperated with Thule Society was spying on them. He looked at Alfons, and the look he received told him that Alfons had thought the same.

"Edward! Alfons!" Riza Hawkeye came hurriedly towards them, followed by several medical people. "Are you two all right?"

"Alfons is hurt," Edward replied.

"Send them both to the hospital, to be sure," Mustang added.

Edward gave him a look, but didn't argue. He hated hospitals, but wanted to come with Alfons anyway.

Alfons tried to stand, despite that everything hurt. Edward supported him. "I think you should lie down. Let them carry you."

"He's right," one of the medics said, unfolding a stretcher. "Lie down here."

Alfons was too tired to argue, so he said nothing against it. He lied down and closed his eyes, leaving the rest to the others. As long as Edward was with him, he would be fine.

While they carried Alfons away, Edward fell behind beside the Colonel, giving them room to talk a couple of private words.

"I'm sorry about..." Edward started, wondering how to word everything. "...last night and this morning," he said. "I was upset and angry."

"It's all right," Roy replied, slightly wondering how much Edward remembered from last night.

"Uhm," Edward said startled. "Did I drink much?"

So, that was it. Edward obviously couldn't call must of what had happened.

"Not that much," Roy said slowly. "But you seemed quite exhausted, so it wasn't so odd that it came down quite quickly."

"I see," Edward said in a low voice. He stopped. "Mustang."

The Colonel stopped too, turning back at him. "Yes, Fullmetal?"

"Tell me something didn't happen." Edward seemed quite uncomfortable. "Between us... Because of me."

"Nothing happened," Mustang said. _Not because of you_.

Edward looked relieved, but at the same time a bit sceptical. Still, he decided to believe him. "If you say so."

They reached the cars, seeing Alfons was already placed into one of them. Edward was about to follow, when the Brigadier General showed up.

"Where do you think your subordinate is going?" he asked Mustang, nodding towards Edward. "Hasn't he a job to do?"

Roy stepped in front of Edward before he got the chance to reply something stupid.

"They're going to the hospital, Brigadier General," he replied calmly.

"I can see that," Kiehle said, looking irritated. "But he isn't even hurt." His eyes caught the younger alchemist's and addressed him directly. "Are you, Major Elric?"

"It's a matter of formalities and I ordered him to," Mustang said. "As I am still his commanding officer, that decision still lies with me."

Brigadier General Kiehle looked like he wanted to twist Mustang's neck. "Of course," he replied. "But I expect him back to work first thing in the morning."

Mustang nodded. "Yes, sir."

That said, the Brigadier General marched off, and the Colonel turned to Edward.

"He only wants me to get the plane finished under his hands," Edward muttered. "Even if the world had been crumbling all around him, the plane would've been the only thing he cared about."

"Don't talk too loud, Edward," Mustang warned, keeping a half eye on the soldiers around. "Be careful what you say around people."

Edward started at him for some seconds, and then he nodded. "I _am_."

"And remember your hearing," Mustang reminded him as well. "It's in two days."

"I know, I know," Edward waved as he turned. "See you, Colonel."

Mustang stared quietly after him as he sat into the ambulance and disappeared.


	8. Oppose the policy

**Chapter 8: Oppose the policy**

--

At the Central Military Hospital Edward sat quietly by Alfons' bed as they medicated him to ease down the pain. Alfons fell asleep not long after, and Edward was left alone to his own thoughts. He wondered how Central looked like now, having suffered from another attack. It could be hundreds or maybe thousands of dead.

Edward rested his head on his arms on the edge of the bed, sighing silently through his nose. Even if he was startled and still shaky considering the recent happening, the younger's deep, steady breathing somehow brought certain calmness over him. At least Alfons would be okay for now, despite of the balance. He had yet to find out if his little brother was alive, but he chose to believe that he was. Until someone could prove the opposite.

He had decided that he didn't want to tell Alfons about the rule concerning parallel persons. He had never intended to tell him in the first place, anyway. He didn't even know exactly how Alfons would react. What if he would wish his own death because of Al? Alfons always put other people before himself. Because of that, Alfons had for a long time lived thinking he would die young and gotten used to it, Edward thought darkly. He would never forget the look in his eyes that day Alfons got the news that his illness was gone, and that he would live. Alfons had gotten his life back then, even if it wasn't the same as before, he had gotten a new chance. Edward refused to take that away from him by telling him the truth. He wanted Alfons to live. And he wanted him to live happy.

Edward moved his hand to hold around the other teen's, lacing their fingers together. He had sworn to protect him. And he would.

But would it be any point continuing if he was unable to save Al in the end?

Edward closed his eyes. If he had to give up his own life for the sake of them both, so be it.

After a while, he fell exhaustedly asleep in his position by the bedside. The same dream that always haunted him showed up again as soon as he rested his eyes.

Everything was white, like the place where the Gate connected the two parallel worlds.

Alfons stood on one side of him, and his little brother Al on the other. But they were far away, and they were both in danger. They had started falling, as in slow motion. Beneath either of them was a huge, black Gate. Each Gate would swallow them if he didn't do anything.

Two Gates. Two worlds. Two Als.

Edward remained standing like frozen, unable to do anything. He could only save one of them, but he was incapable to do the choice. It was the two people he loved the most in the world. To choose between them was impossible.

Still, he was suddenly shutting his eyes tightly and run as fast as he could towards Al, refusing to turn around to see the look in Alfons' face. Black hands were stretching out of the darkness of the Gate and had started wrapping around Al's body.

Al stared at him, fear written in his large bronze eyes, and called out his name. "_Nii-san_!"

_No_! He reached for Al while he ran, stretching his arm as his brother started to dissolve.

"_AAAL_!" Edward yelled.

"Edward!" Alfons was shaking him, looking bewildered.

Edward looked up from his arms by the bedside, focusing his eyes on Alfons.

"You were dreaming again," Alfons said.

Edward was still hazed from the abrupt awakening. He didn't feel too good, tiredly drying off his damp forehead. "I'm sorry..." he managed. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes, so we're even," Alfons replied, smiling weakly. "What do you dream about, Edward? Every time, you wake up looking like that."

Edward shook his head. "Like what? I'm fine. I don't even remember." _Lies._

Alfons gave him a look. "You yelled out your brother's name."

"I did? Uhm, sorry. Don't worry about it," Edward said, resting his head down on his arms again, pained by the way he forced himself to lie. "It's nothing." He convinced himself that he did the right judgement by lying, that things would only be worse if Alfons knew the truth.

"If you say so," Alfons said slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"It's a pain to breathe, but despite that I'm fine," Alfons answered dryly, and Edward smiled. "What about the others?" he asked. "Are they okay?"

Edward nodded. "Mustang and Hawkeye and the others are good. But I don't know how Central looks right now. It could be fatal."

"I see."

Edward gave him a long, scolding look. "You were all by yourself during the attack. What the hell were you doing in the other warehouse alone?"

Sighing deep, Alfons closed his eyes, knowing that Edward wouldn't let the subject down before he explained himself. "When the alarm went off and Riza received a phone call from the headquarters saying that Central was under an attack, I went to move the fuel. It would have been ugly if it had been hit."

Edward stared startled at him. "I guess," he agreed. "Both warehouses gone, if not more."

Alfons nodded.

"You saved their lives," Edward said.

Alfons shrugged. "The barrel stands hidden behind one of the far west warehouses now. I put it there where there weren't people around."

Edward nodded. "Good. Don't tell anyone else where it is."

"Okay... why?"

Edward brushed him off, a thin smile revealing on his lips. "It could be useful later."

Feeling slightly alarmed and curious, Alfons asked. "Are you planning something?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later," Edward reassured. "I'm expected at work tomorrow. The Brigadier General almost held me back from going to the hospital with you because he wanted me to work." Alfons scowled by this as Edward continued. "The plane will be ready tomorrow. There's not much left, only to connect the propeller and the rest of the wings, and some smaller details."

"I want to come too," Alfons said, but Edward shook his head.

"You're still quite beaten up," he said. "You stay here and get better, and I'll visit you after work."

Too tired to start arguing, Alfons took that as a sign that Edward probably had a point. It still hurt some places, and he didn't want to be in the way. "Okay."

Edward nodded. "Good." With a small sigh, he rested his head against his arms again, obliviously exposing his neck as he laid his head on the side.

Alfons frowned and locked his hand around Edward's shoulder, pulling him closer.

Edward looked questioningly at him.

"Your neck," Alfons said. "What's that mark?"

Edward scowled. "What mark?"

Alfons pointed. "There. It looks like..." He fell silent, scowling while he lightly let his tomb caress over the bruise.

Edward stood up and went for a mirror on the wall. He noticed the reddish mark on his neck, cursing underneath his breath. "That bastard..."

Mustang had lied to him... He had said nothing had happened...

Alfons wasn't sure what to believe. To judge from the look of horror in Edward's face, the mark was exactly what it looked like.

Alfons looked startled at him, his head spinning. Where would Edward get a _love bite_ from? He wouldn't _cheat_ on him, right?

Edward turned to him again, covering his mark with his left hand. "I don't know why he..." he trailed off and went silent. His voice was noticeably wound up and he scowled down at the floor, utterly ashamed of himself.

"Who?" Alfons asked agitated.

"Mustang..." Edward replied and looked up just in the right time to see Alfons' eyes widened of hurt and disbelief.

"I can't remember exactly what happened," Edward added, looking down again. "But I didn't—"

"You don't remember?" Alfons repeated, not sure what to think.

"We drank some scotch," Edward admitted. "The night before the attack. I was upset. I'm sorry..." By the look in Alfons' face, he couldn't help going into a defensive mode. "Look! You don't think I would do anything like that, do you?"

Alfons' thoughts were circling fiercely, brining a throbbing ache to the surface of his mind, but his next words slipped out of him before he even could think them properly through. "You did _a lot_ of things I didn't think you would do to me last night, Edward," he said.

Edward looked hurt. But ashamed as well. He looked away. "I'm sorry."

Alfons looked away as well. Before he met Edward, before he had come to his world, he had had someone else that he loved.

"It used to be you and Mustang, right?" he asked slowly.

Edward's silence confirmed it.

It was kind of hard to believe. They were so different from each other. Not to mention the _age_ difference. But still, Alfons should have known. Edward had always showed his trust and loyalty to Colonel Roy Mustang, even in Munich. And even to his parallel person.

Edward slowly moved his gaze from the floor to Alfons, deciding that he would put everything about the subject on the table, knowing that if Alfons found out later, it would only make things worse.

"When we first came back to Central," he started and paused shortly, looking for the right way to put it. "After our first meeting in his office, he wanted to talk to me privately."

Alfons nodded, remembering.

"He asked me if it was possible for him and me to still be together."

"And what did you tell him, Edward?" Alfons asked silently.

"I said no." Edward looked him straight in the eyes. "He understood. He said he wanted to protect us. But he just wanted one thing from me. One last kiss. And then he kissed me," Edward admitted.

Alfons looked bewildered at him. "He _kissed_ you?" It was quite bewildering, but was it really worth getting distressed over? A 'borrowed' kiss wasn't such a big deal, right? Edward hadn't really been directly _cheating_. He wished he could convince himself just by that...

"I kissed him back," Edward said honestly. "I... I didn't stop it." This didn't mean that he still wanted to be with Mustang. If only Alfons could understand that.

Alfons got utterly shocked. Edward didn't even mind it and just kissed him back? He couldn't believe that Edward had done something like that behind his back. Then again. He knew Edward wouldn't have meant to cheat on him. Even if he didn't always do the right type of judgement out of a situation, he probably just wanted to grant one wish from Mustang, right? Though Alfons was shocked to hear that Mustang really had requested something like that. Wouldn't that only make it harder to forget?

Alfons sighed deep, gazing at Edward's pained eyes, who had moved over to the bed to sit beside him and Alfons felt a flesh hand close around his wrist.

"It was never my intention to hurt you," he said. "I just didn't _think_."

"You just paid him back, right?" Alfons said slowly.

Edward nodded slowly. "Yeah... And about last night. I don't know what happened. I wasn't myself at all."

"I know," Alfons said. He had already forgiven Edward for attacking him at the dorms like that. But of course, he was still curious about what happened at Mustang's. "So... you said you don't remember what happened last night," he said slowly. This was surely a bizarre situation.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry, Alfons. I shouldn't have drunk—"

"It's not _the drinking part_ I'm most concerned about, Edward," Alfons said harshly, afraid of suggesting the next part of his suspicions. "You still got that mark from him... Do you think he would... you know, take advantage?" He really didn't want to think such thing about Mustang. He had trusted him as well, and the Colonel had never shown himself to be anything else but a good man.

Edward frowned at him. "What the hell? No, of course not. He's not like that."

"Then why did he do it?" Alfons asked.

"Hell I know!" Edward replied, his voice slightly irritated. Still the thought nagged his mind. What if Mustang was still feeling something for him? "He wouldn't do anything I wouldn't agree to," he said.

"So you agreed to it then?" Alfons replied dryly.

"No, of course not!" But deep down Edward was unsure. He hadn't resisted when Mustang kissed him in the office. And last night he had been drunk. What if he had given the impression that he wanted it without knowing? He didn't even want to know the answer to that.

"Please, Alfons," Edward said. "I've told you that I'm sorry. Can we just forget about it? You know who I..." He stopped, awkwardly looking for words to fill in.

"Who you what, Edward?" Alfons asked on purpose. It was mean, but Edward deserved it.

Edward stepped closer to him, lowering his voice. "I love you, Alfons," he said.

Alfons' face softened. Edward never said those words out loud. When he first did, he really meant it, Alfons knew that.

Just a couple of hours ago he had been helpless on the ground, staring horrified up at Edward's back, and Edward had prevented a huge part of a wall from falling over him. Even though Edward never said those words, he did always show him that he loved him in all possible other ways. When he first said them, the words seemed to mean so much more than they usually would.

"It's all right," Alfons said evenly. "But you should cover that mark. People might start asking questions."

Edward nodded, a small sheepish smile revealing on his face.

It had started to get late, and soon Edward was hushed out by one of the nurses. Alfons didn't like the nurse much just because she had something to do with a hospital. But he guessed it wasn't quite fair, because she was always smiling and didn't ask too many questions.

"Are you in pain, Alfons?" she asked concerned, as Alfons suddenly cringed sharply on the bed.

"Yes," he breathed. He couldn't even figure out where exactly the pain was coming from.

"I can give you painkillers, but it will take some time before they have an effect."

"That's fine," Alfons said fast. He just needed something. Make it disappear.

She handed him a dose and he swallowed fast.

"Try to get some sleep now," she said, tucking the blanket carefully around him.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice. Was it coming from his foot?

The nurse left the room, and as fast as she did he sat up and pulled his left leg towards himself. He yanked off his sock and twisted his foot to look underneath it. What he saw made him frown.

What the hell was this?

Underneath his left foot he had a mark. It looked like it was burned into the skin. An oval form with a circle in the middle. It looked awfully familiar. _An eye_.

Why did he have something like this on his foot? He had no idea when he had possibly gotten this.

Then he suddenly remembered what he had seen while he had been knocked unconscious during the attack. A Gate. _And it had had this eye carved onto it._

"Shit," Alfons breathed.

--

The next morning at 6.30 am, Edward stretched his flesh arm to the side of the bed to drape it over a smooth chest and snuggle into the warm skin of the person beside him. "Morning Alfons," he muttered drowsily.

Scowling when his hand didn't find anyone there, he pushed himself up and moseyed.

It took some time before he noticed that he was all alone in the dorm room. He stared over at the empty bed across the room, sighing deeply.

Right. Alfons was still at the hospital. He had ordered him to stay there, after all.

It was quite lonely without Alfons around. But hopefully he'd be good to leave the hospital later the same day.

Edward just realized, ever since they went to the University in Transylvania together, they had rarely been very far away from each other. It kind of reminded him of the times he was never parted from his brother, despite considering that as a quite different type of relationship.

In the beginning, right after he had met Alfons, they had rarely talked about any other things than school, books, mathematical theories or philosophy. And most of all, rockets. But despite that, they had enjoyed each other's company, gone out drinking and listened to each other's problems.

Edward had never wanted to commit himself to people in the other world. Even if it was only after they moved together in Munich, things had gotten deeper, Alfons had become his best friend from the start, without that he had even noticed it.

_"Hi, I've seen you from my class," a voice said smiling, reaching him a greeting hand._

_Edward jumped up from his book and looked straight into a pair of very blue, but strangely familiar large eyes. Edward stared startled at him, before he looked around to find a possible escaping route. But the University Library was almost empty, and of course he had stuffed himself in an inner corner of the room. It was strange this guy even found him between all the shelves._

_"Edward, right?" the taller blond asked, still smiling._

_"Yeah..." he exhaled. He hadn't even noticed that he had been holding his breath. Slowly, he reached his prosthetic hand back, accepting the greeting._

_"Wow, your hand is kind of stiff."_

_Edward pulled his hand back fast and went back to his book. "None of your business." No one knew about his artificial limbs, and that suited him better._

_The other shrugged. "Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_"... Sure."_

_He sat down by the table opposite of him, bringing up his homework. Edward mentally snorted; he had finished the homework in class while listening. But he guessed he didn't mind the guy being there, as long as he didn't talk too much._

_It was almost... painful._

_"What made you start studying rocketry?" he asked, looking up from his homework._

_Edward shrugged, wanting to keep things on a superficial level. "It seemed like... the most logical thing to do."_

_"I think so too," the other agreed. "I like the book you're reading," he commented. "Albert Einstein says: Anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new. That's what I want to do. Try out the new and __bring the dignity back to my home country."_

_Edward snorted again. "He sounds fishy. He says that energy and mass are corresponding. If the gravity of the Universe is equivalent to acceleration, and if those motions affect measurements of time and space, I wouldn't be here."He bit his own tongue. He wasn't supposed to talk about himself._

_"What do you mean?" the other asked curiously._

_"Just forget it," Edward said. "What's your name?" he hurriedly asked._

_"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alfons Heiderich."_

_Edward smiled softly. He should've figured. "Alfons, huh."_

_"I used to live in Germany," Alfons said. "Munich."_

_"Haven't been there," Edward said._

_"Where do you come from?"_

_"Uhm… London, I guess." Beside Transylvania, that was the only place he had ever been._

_Alfons smiled. "You don't sound British."_

_Edward shrugged again. "I read some German books, and it just came down quite ok." He tried not to brag. How could he explain that he could talk several languages fleetingly at an age of seventeen?_

_Alfons raised his brows at him. "Not bad. Even I think our grammar is depressing sometimes."_

_Edward couldn't help snort out a short laugh. Alfons went back to his homework, writing swiftly._

_Edward almost couldn't get over how much like this Al would've been at this age. Alfons Heiderich had the same features, the same calmness over him and the same smile. Just by looking at him Edward could figure out that this was a tolerant and caring person. And even if he didn't have exactly the same eye colour, Edward couldn't fail to admit to himself that Alfons' clear blue eyes were beautifully and literally shining. Like stars._

_He didn't know how long time it had been, before Alfons looked up, with a questioning smile on his face._

_"You're staring," he said._

_Edward blinked, and golden eyes quickly shot down to his book again. "No, I'm not... Sorry." His could feel his cheeks heat up. Shit. He probably thought he was some freak already._

_Alfons laughed. "Do I look like someone you know?"_

_Edward didn't reply, ignoring him completely. He forced himself to concentrate on the book. Sometimes when he concentrated hard enough, he _could shut out everything else.

_Alfons pushed his paper towards him. "__Could you have a look? Should I elaborate further or jump to the conclusion?"_

_Edward lowered his book again, watching the paper. He wondered slightly how a different mind would solve the problems. He picked up the paper without a word, reading it carefully._

_Alfons had partly the same resolution as he had. Edward was sure there were plenty of conclusions out there of how to create their own primitive rocket model, but Alfons' was just a different version of his own. He was impressed._

_"__Jump to the conclusion. And you have some grammar mistakes," he noted._

_"I'm dyslectic," Alfons said._

_Edward used his quill, changing the errors as neatly as he could with his left hand. Then he reached the paper back to Alfons. "I like your theory. It works well."_

_"Thank you," Alfons said gratefully and smiling. "I'm going out with some people later. Want to come?"_

_Edward shrunk, picking up his book again. "I don't really—" He didn't really go out much..._

_"It'll be fun," Alfons added, sounding hopeful._

_Edward looked at him. Which he probably shouldn't have done. Those expressive eyes were something he just couldn't decline, reminding him much of how Al looked whenever he asked him anything._

_"Okay then," he gave in._

_And he ended up having fun… For the first time for very long._

_Drinking had never interested him much, but doing it with Alfons made somehow sense. And after a couple of hours, they had turned away from everyone else and Edward was eagerly telling Alfons exciting stories about another world far away from this Earth._

_And he made Alfons laugh, and he realized he liked to hear Alfons laugh._

Edward smiled, drifting his mind back to the present world. Alfons probably thought that he never thought back at those old times, but the truth was that he did. Despite that his mind had been set upon getting home to his own world during those two years, he had never gotten through with surviving in the parallel society without the only commitment he had chosen to do.

With a stretch Edward stood up from bed, rubbing his eyes and went to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he turned on the hot water and let it downpour his long, loose hair and back. He closed his eyes and stood there for some minutes, letting the water wash away all traces of drowsiness and exhaustion he had felt lately. Even though he refused to admit it.

He didn't feel that he had any right to be tired as long as his little brother was being held prisoner somewhere. Edward had never even dared thinking of what they were doing to him. Whatever it was, they were going to _pay_...

His fists were clenching so hard that his nails dug into the skin of his palm. "Al," he whispered. "I'll find you soon. Just hold on."

After a long and soothing shower, he got dressed quickly and headed out while putting his hair up in a ponytail. He had only ten minutes before he was supposed to be at the warehouse.

However, as soon as he got out, he got himself a slight surprise. Someone had been waiting for him.

A military car stood parked outside, and the driver stepped out as soon as he came out the entrance, opening the door to the backseat.

"Your escort, Major Elric," the driver said.

Edward scowled. He hadn't asked for any escort, but he guessed he couldn't say no. He was late, anyway. However, he could never be too careful. He stopped by the open door and looked at the uniformed driver. "Who sent you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I did," someone from the backseat said.

Edward snorted as he recognized the voice, and leaned to look at the person in the backseat. Brigadier General Kiehle.

"Why?" Edward asked.

Brigadier General Kiehle looked at his watch. "Get in and I'll tell you." He beamed at Edward. "You only have seven minutes anyway. You'll be late for work."

Edward gave in and got himself into the car, slumping carelessly down into the seat. The driver closed the door after him and went for the driver's seat.

Edward rested his elbow on the car window as they drove, gazing warily at the Brigadier General. "You seem to be in a happy mood today, sir," he noted. What was it now? Edward wondered. Whenever the Brigadier General was in a happy mood, it meant bad news for Mustang.

Some kind of sick game.

"Oh really?" the Brigadier General played along. "Well, that might be true. I have some news for you, Edward."

Edward scowled, not really trying to seem positively interested.

"Because of Colonel Roy Mustang's recent violent mistakes," he cleared his throat, "the Fuhrer decided to transfer Alfons Heiderich and yourself to my command."

Edward lost his mask. "_What_?!"

"Which means," Carl R. Kiehle continued, "I'm your superior officer now, and I expect you to follow my orders at _any time_." He reached Edward a sheet of paper.

Edward grabbed it and let his golden orbs dance over the sheet and the Fuhrer's seal and signature at the bottom, feeling like he was sinking deeper into the car seat. "This must be a mistake," he said in a low voice. "We still work with Hawkeye and Havoc and the others. They're still under his command. Why were _we_ transferred?"

The Brigadier General laughed heartedly. "Because you two are the ones who know how to fly the flying machine. And since I'm the one in charge of the Azure-project now, we decided that it was the most logical thing to do."

Edward didn't reply. Something of a lump of fury bubbled in his chest.

"But you mustn't worry, Edward," the Brigadier General said. "It's only temporarily, and I promise to take care of you." He smiled. "Both of you."

Edward calmed slightly down. Temporarily. Temporarily was a good word. But still, he didn't like it.

"Remember," the Brigadier General said. "My orders are absolute. _At any time_."

Some minutes later they arrived at the warehouse, and Edward met the others inside by the almost finished machine inside the transmutation circle.

Edward turned to see that the Brigadier General went for the office next to the working area, not within the range of hearing him.

"Hawkeye," he said, and she nodded.

"Edward-kun, I'm sorry," Riza said. "There was nothing the Colonel could do about the transfer."

"It's a crappy situation," Havoc muttered. "He wasn't happy for it."

Edward gave them a slight smile. "I thought so. But it's only temporarily, right?"

Hawkeye nodded again. "To have a binding transfer, you yourself must sign a contract."

"There's no way I'll ever do that," Edward muttered. "I'm not even planning to stay in this military for much longer."

Hawkeye smiled at him. "No. When we've retrieved your brother, you should go and have a fresh start and do what you've always wanted to do."

Edward was glad she understood. Hawkeye did always understand. "I've never really thought about it much," he said. "I've never had any other goals than retrieve my brother's body and get back home."

"Then you have the chance to start thinking about it now," she said.

Edward nodded. Maybe Alfons' idea really was a good start. They could find a place of their own somewhere, and they could bring Al if he wanted to.

He shook his head. First thing's first. He looked determinedly at the plane. "Havoc, Breda, help me with the propeller."

"Yes boss," Havoc said and saluted, his cigarette carefully replaced with a toothpick. Alfons had made a clear note not to smoke around Azure, and it was the first time Edward could remember that the 2nd Lieutenant had listened to someone's instructions towards his smoking.

"You're getting close to finish it," Hawkeye said.

Edward nodded. "It will be finished _today_."

A while later, the propeller and the wings were put properly into place, and Edward sat on top of the plane's nose by a small, open hatch, connecting some wires in different colours. He wasn't an expert on the electronic area, but finishing was much easier than starting. He had watched Alfons in action before as well, so he felt quite well taught.

Closing the hatch, he dried off his forehead and stood up. "It should work now," he said. "The only thing I miss is the fuel."

Havoc nodded up at him. "Coming right up, boss!"

Edward stood up and balanced towards the cockpit and sat down in the front seat. Their plane had two seats, one behind the other with room for maximum one person each seat. But it was a start.

Havoc and Falman added fuel into the tank behind him and they gave a clear signal.

"Okay," Edward said to himself. "Let's try starting her up."

He started the engine. It made a growling noise, thereafter a loud but steady humming. Edward felt his heart beat hard in excitement. He couldn't wait to fly this thing. Too bad Alfons wasn't here with him to share the moment. Not that he could really fly it yet anyway. It was too risky to do it here, so close to the city and in front of everyone, and possibly right in front of Thule Society if they were snooping around. And if civilians of Central saw this thing, it would probably cause panic.

So he was intending to test the engine only. So far, so good. The engine sounded like it should. But then, a voice suddenly shouted, struggling to be heard above the engine noise.

"Stop! What are you doing?! Stop immediately!"

Edward frowned as he noticed the Brigadier General come fast, fluxing his arms in front of him.

He groaned. What the hell was wrong now? He was _supposed_ to test this thing, wasn't he?

Unwillingly he stopped the engine and stood up from his seat. He gave the Brigadier General a questioning stare.

Kiehle stopped by the foot of the plane, panting slightly. "Is it finished?"

Edward nodded slowly. "After testing, it will be."

"Splendid," the Brigadier said pleased. "Now, come down from there immediately." His soldiers were gathering behind him.

Edward scowled down at the scene. "Why?"

The Brigadier General sent him a strict glare of authority. "Don't question me, Major. Come down at once. Didn't I make myself clear earlier this morning?"

With his brows still furrowed, Edward obliged, jumping lightly down on the ground. Immediately, he was grabbed by force and shoved further away from the plane by the soldiers. "What the hell are you doing?" he protested.

Some other soldiers started setting up at banner around the airplane, to not have people getting close to it.

Edward pulled himself out of the soldier's grip, stepping up to the Brigadier General. "Answer me, sir," he said in a low voice.

Kiehle looked down at him. "For now your job on this plane is finished, Major. Tomorrow your job will be to teach some of my men how to pilot it."

Edward felt his chest bobbling with anger again. "And what if I don't?"

The Brigadier General frowned at him. "You _will_. If you won't, I will charge you for disobeying your commanding officer's orders."

Edward wanted to answer, but bit his own tongue. No matter what, he refused to accept this.

"The plane needs to be tested, and I want some of my men to do it," the Brigadier General said.

"Your men?" Edward repeated. "They don't even have—"

"Major Elric," the Brigadier interrupted. "If you choose to disobey me, you must face the consequences. Tomorrow we will escort the plane to a safer place where there are no possible spies around, to run the tests," Kiehle informed.

"Where?" Edward asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow. But I have decided, as the man in charge of the Azure-project, that you will not have anything to do with piloting, apart from teaching."

"Your men can't pilot it," Edward opposed in a low voice.

"And why is that, Major?"

"There's only one plane and I'm not any _instructor_," Edward said sternly. "For someone lacking experience like they do, they need a lot of training and time. _We don't have time_."

The Brigadier General sneered. "I'll take the time we need."

Edward scowled heatedly at him. The Brigadier ignored it and turned to one of his soldiers. "Has anyone contacted the Fuhrer President like I ordered?"

"Yes, sir," a man in the front replied.

The Brigadier nodded and turned to Hawkeye and the rest of the team, standing some feet away. "As for you, you're dismissed. For today your work is finished. Great job, everyone!" He smiled widely at them.

Hawkeye and the others saluted and went obediently towards the door. Riza Hawkeye turned slightly and met Edward's angry gold eyes. She didn't like this, but there was nothing they could do.

Edward's fists clenched, seeing Riza turn away from him and continued walking out. They did only what they were told. There would be no help from that corner this time. No one had the power to protest as long as this man was in charge.

He turned to the Brigadier General again.

The superior officer noticed and looked nonchalantly down at him. "You're still here, Major?"

Edward gave him a solid stare. "My brother is alive out there somewhere. If you intend to attack Thule, you might kill him."

The Brigadier General snorted and rubbed his forehead. "You poor boy." He rested his arm across Edward's shoulders, making the teen flinch.

"You must face the fact that your brother is no more," Kiehle whispered. "Good luck with that, Edward. I'm very sorry." He took his arm away and turned. "I could've chosen to have you arrested already, but I won't because I'm _nice_." He turned to a couple of his men. "Escort Major Elric outside, please."

Edward trembled in anger, but before he could argue against the Brigadier General, his arms were held firmly back by two soldiers who started pulling him towards the door.

"Yes, and one more thing, Major Elric," Brigadier General Kiehle said, turning around at him again. "Your hearing is tomorrow as well, so you'll have quite a busy day." His lips formed into a smile. "If you for some reason choose to _not_ show up tomorrow, _then _I will make sure you'll face the necessary consequences."

Edward struggled slightly against the two soldiers, but there wasn't much use. He gave up and sighed, his teeth gritting. "I'll stay at my kennel until then, I guess," he said dryly.

Kiehle offered him a sly grin of victory which did everything but ease Edward's anger. As he was shoved outside, the door went shut almost immediately after, leaving him standing alone in the wide open front yard and glare at the door.

For a couple of minutes, Edward was just standing there stiffly, trying to calm down his anger. Now they weren't allowed to even touch their own plane. All the Brigadier General wanted was to have the whole invention for himself. Edward was feeling terribly used. And like he was going to sit obediently and wait for it to happen again and again. How much time would he have to build other airplanes before it was too late to save Al?

Time was something he didn't have in this matter.

Edward snorted to himself. Then he suddenly heard the sound of a car engine and gasped as a military car was approaching the area, right towards the warehouse with Azure. He moved fast behind the left side corner of the warehouse, a small plan forming in his mind as he did so.

The Brigadier General liked to play. It was time to do something against the authorities. That's how he liked playing in the old days, and why shouldn't it still be. The policy of this country was far from perfect anyway. He would not let himself be run down that easily. And knowing he would have had Mustang's support, only made it seem more right.

He stopped by the window to the office and peeked inside, seeing that the office were empty. With a clap, he touched the wall and made a small door in the wooden wall. He opened it carefully and crawled inside. He wasn't actually sure what he was thinking he would achieve, but he wouldn't just go home and mope.

Once inside he undid the transmutation, making the wall normal again. As he carefully stood up, he could spot the Brigadier General through the windows pointing towards Azure's working lot. Brigadier Kiehle was cheerily welcoming the Fuhrer into the warehouse and gesturing proudly towards the airplane. Edward was careful not to be spotted by any of the soldiers outside the office.

But suddenly the Brigadier General gestured towards the office while talking, and the Fuhrer nodded.

Edward gulped. They were coming to talk privately.

He ducked fast underneath the desk, and tucked his arms and feet close to his body, making himself as small as possible. (He irritably gritted his teeth just by the thought of seeming _small_ on purpose.)

The door opened and he stopped breathing, hearing the Brigadier General's cheery voice. "... as we take a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds good, Brigadier General," Fuhrer Hakuro said, smiling.

"So what do you think, sir?" Kiehle asked as he closed the door. "Seems like a remarkable machine, does it not?"

"Yes, indeed. Although, I myself would not dared be the first one to fly it."

Both of the men laughed.

"No, of course not. It would be too risky," the Brigadier General said. He poured some coffee in two cups and handed one to the Fuhrer. "I don't know about you, sir, but I don't think alchemy can be trusted in all possible ways."

"Perhaps not, Brigadier General."

Edward frowned, mentally fuming.

"Luckily I have some brave men who wishes to take the risk for the greater good," Kiehle assured as he went to the desk and stood behind it.

Edward possibly shrunk even more. If he was caught in here with these two men, with the _Fuhrer_, he'd be dead.

"That's admirable," the Fuhrer said.

"Sit down if you like, Fuhrer Hakuro."

"Yes, thank you, Carl." The Fuhrer sat down on the couch before the desk, taking a sip of his coffee before he put the cup on the table.

"Major Elric wants to test it for himself," Brigadier General Kiehle said and sat down by the desk, nearly kicking Edward in the leg. Edward stiffened, not daring to take a breath.

"But I had to let him down," Kiehle continued unaware. "We can't afford to lose him in an accident."

"Indeed. He's doing an important job," Fuhrer Hakuro agreed. "I suppose he accepted the transfer?"

"So and so."

The Fuhrer laughed quietly. "I had some convincing to do with Colonel Mustang as well. But the alternative in his case would be worse than losing a couple of subordinates for a couple of months."

"I suppose so," the Brigadier General answered. "Colonel Mustang has still something to learn."

"Well." Hakuro laughed again. "Everyone does make mistakes sometimes, Brigadier General, and you weren't seriously hurt in the matter."

"No, fortunately for Colonel Mustang."

"And for Major Elric as well," the Fuhrer added. "I sure hope not he intended to desert the military two years ago. That would be highly regrettable."

"Indeed."

"But over to the recent matter again," the Fuhrer said. "Where you claimed to know that the youngest Elric-brother has fallen, is that so?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

Edward clamped his teeth together of hearing that, and then he was afraid that they had heard him. But they just continued their conversation.

"It's been two weeks, Fuhrer."

"That _is_ regrettable. A good kid. We'll have an official funeral for him when the Thule organization is stopped."

At this point Edward wanted to spring up from his hiding place and crush their faces. They were just sitting there; talking so lightly about his little brother and assuming that he were dead. Without a moment of lament.

"But over to something else, if I may. You know of our recent achievements, Carl. Luckily for us, the last attack gave us something valuable."

Edward scowled, listening carefully at this. They had gained something from the last attack at Central? What?

"Indeed, Fuhrer."

"So where do you suppose we go from here?" Fuhrer Hakuro asked.

"I think we should act as soon as we can," Kiehle said resolutely. "It will be a surprise attack we'll win if we use all forces we got."

Edward's eyes widened. He could hardly believe his own ears. First he thought he had heard wrong, but he hadn't.

"We could do it already tomorrow morning," Brigadier Kiehle said. "The only obstacle is Major Elric's hearing tomorrow."

"Yes, that is true. Maybe we should postpone it," Fuhrer Hakuro mused.

Kiehle nodded. "It might not be such a bad idea. I can have him instruct some of my men. We don't even have to use the finished flying machine yet, as long as we know where _they_ are. We have only one, and using it will be a waste as it possibly will be shot down."

"Yes that is true," Fuhrer Hakuro said. "I think you're right, Carl. I've thought that we should surprise-attack them as soon as possible. I'm planning to discuss it with the Council at the meeting tonight."

Edward had started shaking. He didn't care about the fact that they were postponing his hearing in order for him to keep working for that bastard, but the fact that they knew.

_They knew Thule Society's location!_

_They knew where his brother could be right now._ And even worse. They were planning an attack.

"It's the right thing to do, sir," Kiehle said. "We shouldn't just sit and wait for another attack or for them to change their location."

"Indeed."

"Do you have it with you, sir?"

Fuhrer Hakuro nodded and Edward heard him taking out a paper from his uniform jacket and unfold it on the table. Brigadier General Kiehle stood up from the desk, and Edward took some deep breaths as the man finally went towards the table.

"This marked area is the supposed location we could track," the Fuhrer informed.

They were looking at a map. It was almost too good to be true. A map leading straight to his brother! Edward gritted his teeth. He had to see that map, no matter what.

"I see, sir."

"I should get going now," the Fuhrer said. "The map should be kept at a safe place while I'm at the meeting."

"I can lock it up in my desk drawer, sir," the Brigadier General suggested.

"That would be good, yes, Brigadier General."

Edward snorted inaudibly with a small grin. He heard Kiehle folded the map together and went to the desk again, opening a drawer to his left and locked it with a key.

"You may keep the key, sir," Kiehle said, handing the key to Fuhrer Hakuro.

"Thank you, my friend. Now I should get going. I will contact you after the meeting."

"Yes, Fuhrer President. Oh. One more thing."

"Yes, Brigadier General?"

"The Elric boy wouldn't like to hear that we're heading after Thule Society."

"Why is that?"

"He thinks his brother is there."

The Fuhrer mused. "What are you suggesting to tell him then?"

Kiehle sighed. "As I said, I will put him to instruct two of my men to pilot the flying machine. It will keep him occupied. He will know nothing about the attack until afterwards. He could mean trouble if he knew."

"I see, that would probably be for the best. Good, Brigadier General."

They saluted, and left the office.

After they had left, Edward stood up slowly, stretching his legs.

"Heh," he muttered. "Things will _not_ go the way you plan."

--

"Alfons."

He looked a little pale, but Edward hoped he was okay. They had no time to be in the hospital.

Alfons slowly opened his eyes from the light sleep in the hospital bed, turning his head to the side. He looked up at Edward, immediately judging by the look in his face that something was terribly wrong.

"Edward," he said in a low voice.

"Are you good to go?" the older asked.

"I think so... but what's wrong?"

Edward looked determined, holding a sheet of paper up for him to see. "I know where my brother is."

Alfons' eyes widened, taking the map to look closer at a marked area. "How did you _get _this?"

"In a place where I wasn't supposed to be," Edward replied. "I transmuted a copy. We don't have much time. They're planning an attack at Thule first thing in the morning."

Alfons frowned. He didn't quite like the thought of this.

"We need to get there first." Edward looked determinedly at him. "Are you with me?"

"You are planning to go there behind the military's back?" Alfons asked, feeling the colour disappearing from his own face. How many years in jail would that cost?

"Of course I am," Edward said intently. "They've transferred us, Alfons. We're under that bastard Kiehle's command now, and all he cares about is the plane. He doesn't give a rat's ass about Al."

Alfons scowled, understanding the situation. It wasn't important to keep their military positions, after all. The important thing was to save Edward's brother.

"Of course I'm with you," he said resolutely. He gazed down at the map again. It looked pretty far away. "So how in the worlds are we going to get there?"

Edward smirked. "Easy. We'll steal Azure."


	9. No sacrifice, no achievement

**Chapter 9: No sacrifice, no achievement**

**--**

"Alphonse! _Get back here_!"

Tears were stinging in his eyes. He didn't even care to listen to the voice calling out from behind him. All he could do was to keep running as fast as he could, causing the sand of the desert to scatter and his old alarm-red coat flailing wildly behind him.

The military base was a complete mess and the sound of the large, black flying machine loomed above, but he had more important things to worry about. The smaller flying machine was_ this_ close. There was no way he would just do nothing!

Then the fourth bomb hit on the east side of the military base, and he was abruptly thrown off his feet and headed straight down into the dry, red sand.

With a hitch of breath, Alphonse Elric crawled to his feet, looking behind him to see if Colonel Roy Mustang was all right. The bomb had hit quite close. But all he could see through eyes stinging with sand, was thick, black smoke welling up and laid like a carpet over the desert.

He took a deep gulp of air, his throat filling with ash and dust and he coughed. No matter what, he wouldn't turn back now. This was a field. This was _war_. He had just witnessed a good man get heartlessly crushed to death by the enemy. There was no way he would just accept it. Mustang might, but he just _couldn't_.

Al turned towards the flying machine again. All he had to do was to touch it and send a portion of his soul into it, and then he'd be able to see where they were heading. In other words, he could find out exactly where their _hideout_ was. It was the only plan he had, but it could work. If he didn't do it, they would just disappear again without a trace. And then people had to continue living in fear of a new attack.

New attacks would come. More people would die. Alphonse couldn't stand the thought of it.

He started running again, but suddenly he noticed that he wasn't alone out in the desert. Al stopped abruptly and gasped with wide dark-gold eyes.

A tall man with dark hair and some sort of black uniform stood all of a sudden right in front of him with his arms crossed.

Al eyes him stiffly for a moment, and the man eyed him back. Neither of them moved an inch.

"This isn't a place for you, kiddo," the man suddenly spoke. Slowly he started advancing Al. "Are you alone?"

Al took some rigid steps back, not replying but still kept a sharp and wary eye on him. He had never seen a uniform like that before. Obviously he had come from the inside of the flying machine. He had to be from the terrorist organization. The _enemy_.

Al's bright eyes fell suddenly on the ground seeing a shadow sneaking up from behind him. With a short gasp, he ducked as he felt the air pressure of something swinging right towards his head, and jinked to the left to get away from the assaulter.

His heart raced fast as he got his opponents into view. There were two of them now. The one that had come from behind him was shorter and corpulent. He grinned. "This one surely has some fight in him, Schiller."

The first man smiled, while both watched Al carefully. "Indeed," the man named Schiller replied. "Why would a kid like you be playing out here?"

Al was sinking lower into a defence position in the sand, eyeing them both back but decided to play along their game. "I wanted to have a closer look at that machine," he said.

"Really?" the corpulent guy replied. "Well, I can understand that. Why don't you come with us so you can have a better look?"

They motioned to get closer and Al clapped, quickly activating the transmutations circles inside his palms. He touched the ground, feeling the alchemic energy flow through his body, creating blue sparkles around his gloved hands.

The two men looked surprised as the sand suddenly started growing. It lifted itself up in the air, forming a giant wave which headed straight towards them. They didn't even have time to run. Yelling, they were hit by the sand-wave and got buried underneath a carpet of sand.

Al started running again, directly towards the flying machine. He was almost there! But just as he thought he had escaped his two enemies, a hand stuck abruptly up from the loose sand and gripped around his ankle.

"Aah!" Al stumbled to the ground on his stomach, trying to fight off the corpulent man that had gotten a firm grip on him. But he was strong. Al was dragged back as the man threw sand in his eyes, making him blind and he was left struggling to wipe off his eyes as the man slipped up of the sand that had just buried him. Before Al could get up, he was pinned to the ground, the man grinning and holding his hands carefully apart from each other.

"Schiller," he said. "I think we found something."

Schiller made some effort to get up a few feet away. "I think so too, Ackman."

Al struggled to get free. "Let go of me!" He kicked his legs and twisted his body.

"Hurry up and sedate him."

Al felt fear gripped his heart and stomach made an uncomfortable twirl. Bronze eyes widened as he spotted the man who was called Schiller prepared a needle. "Stop!" he yelled. "Help! _Mustang_!"

"Shh, kiddo," Schiller said. "It won't hurt."

And without warning Al felt an uncomfortable stick of a needle into the side of his neck. He gasped out. "No!" He kept struggling until everything fogged in front of his eyes. "Colonel..." he whispered. The surroundings started spinning in his head and his eyes started drooping. He couldn't keep himself awake. His movements slowed down, and his body went limb like a ragdoll.

--

Al didn't know for how long he was unconscious. When he awoke he found himself in a quite unfamiliar situation. His head was tilting uncomfortably back, and he felt like he was hanging in the air while being in motion. He was lying on his back, but he didn't have solid ground underneath. Only after some seconds in the unaware state he could finally make out that someone was holding him firmly under his back and knees.

He was being carried. Struggling to get in control of his dazed mind, he heard a distant voice, barely recognizing the words.

"I think he'll awake soon. The sedative doesn't last much longer."

Alphonse's eyelids were slowly focusing as he realized that he was being carried through a softly illuminated corridor. "Where...?" he whispered.

His carrier stopped. "He's waking up."

Al's eyes widened, gaining back his senses as he were staring up at his captivator named Schiller. He made a quick attempt to get himself down and away from him. He had been acting faster than Schiller had expected him to, because he managed to get his own feet on the ground and tugged himself free of the grasp. Just as both of the men moved to capture him again, Al clapped.

But something was wrong. Nothing happened.

His eyes widened and breath hitched into s small gasp. His eyes fixed on his hands. His gloves were gone.

They grinned at him, and Al was efficiently stopped from escaping by being pushed into the nearest wall. Schiller twisted his small arms behind his back and handcuffed him.

"No!" Alphonse's heart leaped forty miles per second, struggling with all force. "Let go of me," he breathed. His throat was dry and he was unsuccessful in preventing the uncomfortable position.

"He's a little devil, isn't he?" the corpulent man called Ackman said.

"Indeed."

Al didn't catch the words. They sounded far away. He was feeling dizzy and had a strong attack lurching in his stomach; the floor before his big bronze eyes went in and out of focus. He gulped down a thick lump of nausea, feeling a disgusting taste in his mouth. It had to be the after-effects of the sedative.

Al scolded himself mentally, frustrated of his situation. How could he have been so _stupid_, getting captured like this?

"Be a good boy now," Schiller said tonelessly. "We have an important appointment to attend to." Before he could protest, Al was dragged away from the wall with his arms in a painful lock. Schiller took a good grip around his ponytail, yanking his head back as soon as he tried to pull himself free. A small bleat of pain escaped his throat, and he forced his own movements to calm down to normal.

This was not a good week. Al suddenly regretted having an argument with Winry before he left home. He was going to call her in Lior, but he had forgotten about it when the attacks came and the entire ruckus started.

"I found this on you," Ackman said, holding up his state alchemist watch.

Al twisted his head, forgetting that Schiller still held him by his hair. His breath hitched both of agony and worry as his eyes fixed on the watch.

"Looks valuable to you," Ackman commented.

"Give that back!" Al snapped, trying to run towards him, but was jolted back by the other man.

Ackman laughed. "Nah, I think I'll keep it."

"You won't need it down here, kiddo," Schiller said easily. "Time doesn't matter anymore."

Al was forced to move on down the corridor, his teeth gritting. "What do you want with me?" he asked breathlessly, scowling at Ackman while Schiller was holding his shoulders while they walked.

"You should be happy, kiddo," Schiller said.

Ackman continued. "Yeah. If you hadn't preformed your extraordinary magic, we would simply have killed you."

Al swallowed hard, but his eyes darkened. "Who are you people? Why do you attack everyone?"

"Save your breath and shut up," Ackman said.

"We're about to meet our superior, so you should behave yourself," Schiller said with a smile. "She's a strict woman."

Al unwillingly obliged and continued walking without a word. Instead he looked around the corridor. It was just a simple corridor. It didn't give any clues where he was or how he had gotten here. He had been in Lior, out in the desert, but without having it confirmed, he was sure he was at a completely different place now.

A short while later, they were entering a double door into a huge room without any windows. The only illumination was fire; candles and torches everywhere on the walls. The ceiling was high above their heads. Al gazed around the room, seeing more soldiers in black uniforms.

Where was this place? As he got a closer look at the walls, he noticed they were stone. Likely they were inside a mountain or underground.

He received some interested looks from the other people, but no one said anything. They were standing in a big circle, looking like they waited to start something more of a ceremony than just a formal meeting.

Al was shoved towards the circle of people, and they stopped as they filled in the empty holes of the circle.

"Keep being a good boy now, kiddo," Schiller said in a low voice, smiling severely. "Our mistress will be here soon."

Al's eyes gazed at the floor, and gasped as he recognized what he was looking at in the shimmering candlelight. The people hadn't taken their circular stance randomly. They were standing around a spherical drawing on the floor. It was a huge transmutation circle.

Did these people do alchemy too? If they did, why had they called it _magic_?

Suddenly he heard clanking sounds of footsteps. The sound of the steps told him that it was a woman, as her high heels were clattering against the stone floor. Al lifted his gaze towards the new approaching woman. She stopped in the last hole of the circle, the fiery light glistening in her light green eyes. Her hair was blonder than the sun, barely touching her shoulders in length. As contrast to the other people of the group, she was wearing a white uniform with a mantle flaunting nonchalantly behind her.

Her sharp eyes trailed to everyone on the group, stopping at Alphonse for some seconds, before they continued. Then she smiled.

"My dear friends," she said. "I thank you for each of your efforts during the last mission."

Al frowned, his face darkening from the statement. The image of Lieutenant Colonel Light lying there, blooded and pale, dead as stone, had burned into his mind. And now she was just standing there smiling, thanking everyone for dropping the bombs. He turned cold, clenching his fists behind his back. But he still had Schiller's hands on his shoulders, and the man had probably noticed that he had tensed up, because he was squeezing his shoulders warningly.

Al figured it would be best not to lose control now.

The tall woman lifted her hands towards the gathering. "I've always wanted to fulfil the destiny of who each of us are, and who we will become," she said in a deep, whispering voice. "Eventually we will know how to make the most out of the great opportunities life can give us, and how to avoid the negative influences that distracts us from achieving our true life's purpose..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "...and which path to take in order to have the happiest, the most _fulfilling_ life that is available to us."

The rest of the gathering muttered agreeing, all with their eyes closed. Al looked from one to another, wondering what this was. Some kind of religious thing?

"And you are well to know that this is why we are sent out on this important mission," she continued slowly. "To destroy those negative influences, and every other obstacle standing in our way, those that are preventing our goals to be achieved."

Al stood like frozen as her eyes opened and glued at him, a slight smile revealing on her thin lips.

"Boy, I'm surprised that you have been brought here. It must mean that you managed to impress my comrades."

Al's knees nearly weakened by the sudden direct confrontment. This woman loomed of authority and confidence.

"Our motor jet went down," Schiller said. "But we managed to fix the problem temporarily. Although, before we left, he showed up."

Ackman gazed at the smaller boy, smiling deviously. "He did a quite impressing type of magic."

"I see," the woman replied. "So you are an alchemist, boy?"

Al nodded firmly, trying not to show that he was scared. "I am."

She smiled, but it had far left to reach her eyes. "Let me introduce myself. I am Dietlinde Eckart, the leader of Thule Society."

Al mused at her. Thule Society? So that was what they called themselves. She seemed just like a natural leader-type. He wondered absent-mindedly how he was supposed to get himself out of this mess. There was no ways out of there, at least not as he could momentarily see. And he was alone against at least twenty people. They would probably not give him any useful answers, but he decided to take his chances to ask some questions.

"Where is this place?" he asked, his voice a little shaky.

"This place?" Eckart repeated. "Right now we're far underneath the surface of your world, so you can forget about escaping."

Al alarmingly noted the way she said _'your world'._ Why did she say that? Who were these people?

"You are quite young to be an alchemist," she commented, moving on. "What is your name?"

His large, bronze orbs focused on her again. "My name is Alphonse Elric."

She stiffened, eyes widening. The recognizing of his name was obvious, and it made Alphonse very alarmed.

Dietlinde Eckart started laughing, factually cackling hysterically. "_Elric, Alphonse?"_ It seemed close to the funniest thing she had ever heard. This was a completely different side of her than the one Al had first gotten the impression of. After a while she finally stopped, but she kept grinning wickedly and took a breath. "That's really hilarious."

Alphonse almost started backing away, unsure what to think, but he was still hold firmly, despite of being handcuffed. What did all of this mean? Why had she started laughing like that?

"Oh, that's right," Dietlinde Eckart said, more to herself than anyone else. "Hohenheim had another son. Alphonse? You must be the Heiderich-boy's parallel. And that little genius-brat's younger brother. Aren't you?"

Alphonse's eyes widened. He hadn't a clue about the half of what she was talking about, but he didn't care. She had mentioned his family. _She knew his brother_.

Alphonse found himself jerking forward, only to be held back by Schiller. _"Where is he?!"_ Al blurted. "My brother. You know where he is, don't you?"

Dietlinde Eckart gave him an interested look. Then she said slowly. "Yes, I do know."

Al's heart pounded one million beats a second, nearly leaping right out of his chest. He stood there breathing, not knowing what to feel the most. Relieved or happy or scared. His brother was still alive, like he had always known. But what did it mean that _these_ people knew who Edward was? They couldn't be his friends. The thought of what they might have done to his brother scared Al, but he pushed the thought away.

"Please," he said, trying to be calm. "Tell me where he is."

Eckart smiled knowingly. "Have you been out looking for your brother?"

Al nodded.

"I can tell you where he is," she said. "But first you must do something for me."

Al wasn't too fast of feeling relieved of her reply. Something didn't smell too good about it. "What would you need me for?" he asked warily.

"I need your alchemist skills," she simply replied.

"What for?" Alphonse asked again.

"It will take some time for the proper arrangements to be set, and then you'll know. But I want a yes or a no now."

Al hesitated.

Eckart smirked. "If you want to see your brother again, you won't have a choice."

Al swallowed. He had to take his chances. Or else everything would've been for nothing. His goal was to find his brother, and only that. And if he said no, then what? He would never find a real clue, and they would kill him...?

"Okay," Al said resolutely. "I'll do it."

"Good," she beamed. "We have a deal." She nodded at Schiller. "Keep him secured until everything is ready. It will possibly take some days."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alphonse gazed nervous about. Days? What was she talking about?

Then he was shoved away out of the room through a different door than they had come. He felt anxious about the deal, but somehow excited too. He knew he couldn't trust whatever this woman was telling him. But her reaction to his name had been real. His brother was truly alive. If she had met him, she had met him after he had disappeared over two years ago.

Al frowned. If she hadn't done anything terrible to him... Even if he didn't want to think that way, the thought still plagued him.

Why were these people here and not Edward? He was sure Edward would do everything he possibly could to get back home. That was something else that troubled him. Edward was a genius. An amazing alchemist. And he had spoken to many people around Amestris about him to find out about his own past. Everyone had talked enthusiastically about the great Fullmetal Alchemist. The alchemist who worked for the sake of the people, even if he was a dog of the military.

Al lowered his head. If Edward couldn't come back, he wondered if _he_ could do anything. But he shook the thought off right away. Everyone had always just waited and waited for Edward to return by himself, or just assumed that he was dead. Since Edward was the great alchemist, everyone would always expect him to do everything on his own. No one had actually done anything to help him.

But he would. No matter what, he would do what he could to get Edward back.

Schiller was taking him down hundreds of stairs. It was almost as dark as plain black, but every now and then their path was lit up by a torch on the wall.

"Did Thule Society create this place?" Al asked in a low voice.

"Not quite," Schiller replied silently. "We found it quite accidentally. It's probably ancient. Seems like no one has been here for many years, but Chairman Eckart made some adjustments with her magic."

So Eckart could do alchemy... "I see." Al shivered. It was cold as ice down here.

At last they were down at the bottom, walking down another corridor of stone.

"Here it is, kiddo. I'm sorry about the facility."

Al didn't think he sounded very sorry, but he didn't say anything. He was looking at a cell, a cage made of cold stone-blocks. The bars in front were thick and made of strong iron. The cell didn't have any windows either. Which probably wasn't so strange, since they were apparently underground.

Schiller shoved Al gently inside, digging up a pair of keys from his pocket. "To tell you the truth, we had never intended to use these cells."

Al looked at him bitterly. "Rather finish the job than take any prisoners?"

"Yes." Schiller didn't even sound bothered, which troubled Al even more. He rather said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

His handcuffs were removed. He wondered if they actually were so stupid that they would leave him in the cell unbound. In that case, he would be free in no time. All he would need was something to draw with.

But he should have known they weren't that careless. Schiller almost gently pushed his back against the inner wall of the cell.

Al suddenly saw to his horror what was going to happen next, and he tried to bolt for the door, past the man, but Schiller held him firmly around his chest and caught his wrist.  
"No! Please!" Al breathed.

Schiller simply kicked his legs away underneath him, making him crash right onto the unforgiving, cold floor. Working quickly, Al got pulled up in sitting position and his arms locked in shackles above his head with enough distance from each other to prevent them from touching anything.

"Stop," he gasped. "You don't have to do this. I won't run away."

Schiller smiled as he tugged at the shackles to see if they would hold. "I'm afraid she wouldn't have agreed to that." He stood up and fired a new torch.

Al twisted and struggled, but all he could do was to sit there with his arms in the tiring position. The shackles didn't even have enough slack to allow him to stand up. He stared up at Schiller in terror. Was he going to leave him down here?

"This is not necessary," he protested. "I can't do alchemy without my gloves. Please."

Schiller looked at him with the torch in his hand. "I don't know much about that magic. But your hands can't touch each other, and you can't draw any magic circles. That should be necessary enough."

Al's eyes hardened and he kept struggling fiercely.

Schiller made no motion to notice and placed the torch in a small hook on the wall to Alphonse's left. "It'll keep you warm," he said. Then he turned to leave.

"Wait," Al said in a low voice, and Schiller turned. "Why would I do alchemy for you, when you lock me up like this?"

Schiller shrugged. "That depends."

Al breathed. "Depends on what?"

"How much you wish to see your brother again."

Al fell silent. Of course he wanted to see his brother again. That was why he was here. That was the reason he had joined the military in the first place. The reason for_ everything_.

Schiller turned to leave again.

"Do you have him locked up as well?" Al asked, his voice shaky.

Schiller stopped by the bars and looked at him over his shoulder. "No. If you want to find him, you'll have to do as we say. Your brother isn't anywhere near here."

Frowning, Al wondering if he had been right. That he was at the place Thule had come from. "Where is he then?" he asked quietly.

Schiller was silent for a while. Then he replied: "In another world. The_ real_ world."

That said, the cell door slammed shut and Schiller walked back the same way they had come, leaving Alphonse in a strange combination of fright and wonder.

What had he meant about that? Did another world exist out there? Why had he called it the _real world_? Had he even been serious or not? Al didn't exactly know. Schiller was pretty hard to read.

He wanted to find out more about this, but there was nothing more he could do for now.

With a small groan, Al sat himself up properly with his knees to his chest. Struggling and pulling the shackles wasn't much help, but he didn't give up that easily. He stretched his fingertips, trying to make them touch each other. He would scratch off his skin until he bled if he could, in order to draw a circle. But his hands were long out of reach of each other.

He fought a long and tiring battle with the iron that bound him, but had to face his loss in the end.

Defeated and worn out, Al rested his forehead heavily on his knees. He tried to fall asleep. It was the only way to make the time go faster so he could at least be let out from this cell. But he couldn't sleep.

His stomach made a long, complaining sound, and he groaned. He suddenly realized how hungry and thirsty he was. His throat was dry as dust and still having the taste of sand on his tongue. His clothes were dirty from the blast he had been through in Lior, and he very strongly regretted his decision of running after the flying machine alone. It had been stupid and careless. But all he had been thinking about was to transmute something, anything that belonged to Thule Society and then find out their headquarters' location. Letting the military know where their hide out was would perhaps stop the attacks on the cities. All too many innocent people had already been killed. But even now that he had found out about their hideout, he still had no idea _where_ this place was. And he had no way of contacting the military.

If he only had stayed with the Colonel from the start, they would probably have been fine now. He still felt worried. He hadn't spotted Roy Mustang after the last blow, which could mean that something terrible might have happened to him. But Alphonse didn't want to be worried for him. He decided to believe that the Colonel was the Colonel, the famous Flame Alchemist. He could take care of himself.

Roy was probably worried about _him_ now. Al remembered earlier when he had called from Lior, and Roy Mustang had been upset and angry at him for not telling him where he had gone. Even though he went there the day before the attack. He hoped the others from Mustang's unit were okay as well.

On the other hand, if he hadn't come here he'd never known that this Thule Society, really had something to do with his brother. Now he at least had a real clue he could follow, and his source could only be inside Thule Society's headquarters.

He had to sacrifice something to achieve something. His freedom for information. Equal exchange, wasn't it?

He sighed. As long as he could find out more of Edward's whereabouts and possibly a way to _find _him, his situation had to count for something.

Alphonse didn't know how many hours he sat there, but at some point his head had drooped to the side and rested on his own shoulder and he had fallen into some sort of unconscious state without sleeping. Still, he was dreaming about strange things, some of them a combination of memories and dreams.

_He was on an island with his brother, as a part of their training. They were starving and cold, and a crazy man with a mask was after their lives. _

_He was being held by his throat, legs dangling in thin air, feeling too exhausted and starved to fight back. Would his life end already? _

_Then Edward came towards him and the attacker. His face was blurred, but he was there and Al could spot blond hair, a shade lighter than his own. Edward raised a huge knife, holding it trembling in both hands. "Let go of Al," he said in a low voice._

"_Nii-san," Al whispered._

He jumped aware as he heard echoing footsteps drawing closer and his eyes focused towards the bars.

Then Schiller stood there, watching him. "Good morning, kiddo."

This morning was anything but a good one. His stomach was curling, almost as famished as he had felt on the island. It was one of the few memories he still had with himself and his brother. He could remember some other vague things, and their mother, and their training with Sensei, and their attempt to resurrect their mother. But as each day passed, it was like he remembered less and less of what had used to be his life. In addition to that, the four most important years of his life was gone. Likely forever.

Al lifted his gaze towards Schiller and shifted in discomfort. His arms hurt by their raised position and his wrists were sore from the battle with the iron shackles. He didn't reply, just watched the man warily as he unlocked the cell and went inside. It was then Al noticed that he was carrying a tray with a bowl and a mug of water.

"Thought you might be hungry," the man said. He sat down in front of Al, offering him a glass of water.

Al gulped it down.

"Not too fast, kiddo," Schiller said, carefully tilting the glass for him. "Do you like chicken soup?"

Al nodded slowly when he was finished drinking.

Schiller raised a spoon with soup for him to eat. "Here you go."

Al opened his mouth slowly, feeling quite ridiculous of being fed. But he didn't really care as long as he could eat something.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after a while.

Schiller offered him another spoon with chicken soup. "Eckart says that you need to contain some energy for your magic."

Al snorted. "If I do the transmutation she wants me to do, will she let me go?"

Schiller shrugged. "That might be."

"I don't know where I am. I wouldn't be able to give away your hiding place," Al tried.

"That doesn't matter," Schiller said. "There wouldn't be anyone there worth telling."

Al fell silent. What did he mean about that? It wasn't actually any safe chance that he would be able to talk them into letting him go after the deal was over. He might have to find a way to escape on his own. He wished he knew more about his brother. What would Edward have done?

He could hardly even remember him. He wished he could remember...

--

As every hour, as every day, as every night went by, Al's hope started to fade. Nothing new was happening. Usually Al was a quite patient person, but he had in fact never experienced something like this before. And the lonely, dreary days started to get on his nerves.

All he could do was to sit there in the cell. Cold. Dark. Stone.

He had barely slept, and his head started spinning just by moving an inch. Sometimes Schiller would sedate him to get him to sleep, and he would wake up only feeling sick.

The high point of the day was every time Schiller came with food for him or letting him use the bathroom in another cell close by and wash.

One week had passed, and the man that was his only company in the world had brought him fish and potatoes. Usually Schiller wasn't much talkative. Still Al always tried to get what he could out of him, generally without having much luck.

"You said," Al started slowly, "that my brother isn't in this world."

"Yes." Schiller gave him a bite of fish.

"What did you mean about that?" Al continued, chewing slowly.

A thin smile formed in Schiller's face. "None of us are from this world. This world contains of evil magic and monsters. That is why Eckart wants to destroy it."

Al's eyes widened. This wasn't like him, to tell that much. And the other world didn't have alchemy? "Then... he is at the place you came from now... where did you come from?"

"I won't tell you much, kiddo."

"How did you get here?" Al started struggling against the shackles again, suddenly yelling. If alchemy didn't work in the other world, how had they managed to enter this one? "Why doesn't my brother come back?! If you can, he can too!"

Schiller watched him carefully, not answering his desperate questions. "You shouldn't struggle or you'll just hurt yourself."

"Let me go," Al whispered. "You can't keep me here."

"We have to."

"Why is it taking so long? I don't want to be kept down here anymore." Al realized he was acting like a child, his eyes even watering. But he didn't care anymore. He dried his eyes on his knees, crumbling together and refused to eat anymore.

"Fine," Schiller said tonelessly and left him.

--

Next time Schiller showed up, he seemed more strict than usual. "Sit properly," he barked, as he put down the tray.

Al shifted uncomfortably, his arms arching. It did hardly feel like he had any arms anymore.

"Please, let my arms down," he said silently. "Just for a short while."

Schiller watched him warily.

"I promise I won't try anything," Al added. It was probably no help asking. He had only gotten his will once except from the times he needed the bathroom, but as soon as Schiller thought he had done something that related to alchemy, he had hit him so hard that he had passed out. In reality, Al had only tried to reach for his glass of water.

Instead of replying to his request, Schiller simply offered him a spoon of stew.

Al ate, not daring to complain. He did get quite hungry, even though his appetite wasn't much lately.

"What relations do you have to the military?" Schiller suddenly asked, and Al stiffened. "Chairman Eckart was wondering if you were working with them, since we found you by their base."

Al didn't reply. If they knew he was working for the military, it might make his situation worse. They might not think of him as just a kid anymore.

Schiller's eyes narrowed. "Speak, kiddo. Is the Colonel your commanding officer?"

Al frowned. How did he know? The question was clearly written in his eyes, because Schiller said: "You said 'Colonel'. Right before I sedated you out in the desert."

"I'll tell you if you... let my arms down," Al tried slowly.

"Sure. You tell me first, and I let you down for some minutes."

That was at least something. "I'm a state alchemist," Al said, choosing to trust the man's word. He had nothing to lose anyway. "Which means I work for the military."

"Ah," Schiller mused knowingly. "You're just a dog. Did they send you to spy on us?"

Al looked away. "At the time I went to observe the flying machine, I worked on my own. I didn't listen to the Colonel."

Schiller chuckled. Al had never heard him chuckle before. "I was wondering if they sent young kids out on missions like that."

"Every state alchemist has a silver watch," Al said, ignoring his comment. "Your friend stole mine. I want it back."

"I doubt that he will return it," Schiller replied. "I can't help you, kiddo."

Al lowered his head, his bronze bangs fell in front of his eyes.

Then Schiller silently took his keys and unlocked the shackles.

Al's arms dropped to his sides, and he leant to the wall, closing his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Here," Schiller said, offering the plate of stew. "Eat it."

Al slowly lifted his arm and accepted the offer with a trembling hand. Even if he had wanted to try to escape, he didn't know if his hands would have allowed him to perform any successful transmutation, even less drawing a circle. He was completely worn out.

Eating in silence, Al felt Schiller's wary eyes on him. He never let his guard down. Al knew, if he made a wrong movement again, he would receive a new blow to his head and probably pass out again.

"I became a state alchemist so I could find my brother," Al heard himself say.

Schiller looked puzzled.

Al continued: "The job would give me enough funding and contacts so I could work with it on my own, beside some missions."

"I see," Schiller said. "Finished?"

Al suddenly realized he had stopped eating. "I guess."

Schiller took the plate from him, offering the water. Al drank, enjoying the feel of the fresh cold water running down his throat.

His arms were starting to feel a little better. But he dreaded the time Schiller would leave him in the shackled state again. To buy himself some more time, he said. "Could you... tell me a little about _your_ world?"

Schiller sat with his knees bent in front of him, watching him one the same eyelevel. "My world?"

Al nodded slowly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," Al said, as truth was.

"What are you curious about then?"

Al gave the question some thought, eyes bright. "Is it... like this one?"

Schiller shrugged. "It's the real world. This one is not the same. It's like a fake version of ours. But I guess, they are comparable."

With a frown, Al shifted uncomfortably. "No matter what your world is like... it doesn't make this world fake."

"We're fighting for a much greater cause," Schiller said. "This world is simply a training ground." He leaned closer, clasping a hold of Al's chin to keep his head locked towards him. A small wily smile revealed on his face. "The one thing that never changes, no matter which world you are in," he paused before continuing in a whisper, "is how mankind always hungers to kill."

Al jerked his head away from him, his eyes growing wide.

Then Schiller locked his arms to a hook behind Al's back, using the handcuffs, instead of the shackles over his head.

Alphonse stared puzzled after him as he left. He was grateful that he could have his arms down, but still he never seemed to understand that man.

--

Somehow Al managed to contain a tiny bit of courage to keep hoping, even if he felt he had to mount a high hill of dread every time he tried to earn some. And the prospect of hope was like the last small branch to hold before reaching the top. Even the tiniest hope was something to cling on to.

He would get out of there. He would get more clues about his brother.

Just wait.

Wait.

He closed his eyes, rocking his body back and forth. His hands were still locked behind his back. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. He had actually managed to get more than two hours sleep. He didn't know what time of the day or night it was. He had lost track of that days ago. Or maybe it was weeks. Al didn't know.

Sometimes he felt angry and abandoned. Why hadn't anyone come yet? Did they even look for him at all? Did Mustang even care or was he just assuming that he was dead?

Even though a dark voice inside him told him that all this was his _own_ fault. And he was at a place that was impossible to be found by anyone.

Al tucked his knees under his cheek, shivering lightly. The torch beside him was the only comfort he had. Though, Schiller could be okay sometimes. At least he didn't act all careless like the others.

He was actually been given a tad of encouragement by the man, even though Schiller possibly didn't know it himself. He was a hard man to read, but he did what he could for him and that was at least something? No one could be evil all through, right?

Dietlinde Eckart had said it would take some days to prepare something. Al didn't know how many days that was ago. But it was more than a few. He wondered what kind of preparations could take that long to get for one transmutation.

A _sacrifice_?

Al shuddered.

Finally Schiller came to him once again, giving him breakfast. It was toasted bread and a cup of tea. It helped Al take his thoughts away from his dread for a short while, concentrating on becoming warm and full.

When he was done, Schiller moved closer to him. "Now that you have finished your meal, I'm ordered by Dietlinde Eckart to move you upstairs."

Al flinched. Was it true? He was getting _out_ of here? It was almost too good to be true. Finally he could see something else than the bars and these dark stonewalls.

"But I'm afraid I have to play by the Chairman's rules," Schiller added.

"What do you mean?" Al asked warily.

Schiller smiled, finding a long piece of black cloth from his pocket. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall." He tied the cloth around Al's head, covering his eyes.

Al didn't like it.

"Stop!" He struggled, trying to twist his head away. "Please, get off!" He couldn't see a thing. Just black.

"Eckart requested it," Schiller said.

"I haven't tried anything before," Al said, trying to be calm. "Why do you think I will now?"

Schiller didn't reply, which annoyed Al. He kicked about, succeeding to hit Schiller in the leg. But it didn't seem to affect him. Almost effortlessly he unlocked and locked the handcuffs back around Al's wrists, and Al was dragged up on unsteady feet.

"Let go of me!" he protested and twisted.

"Sure, kiddo." First after that Schiller let go of him, and Al felt his knees tremble and refused to hold him up. He sank down on his knees again, breathing.

"You shouldn't waste your energy," Schiller's voice said from beside him. "I'm sorry, I only follow my orders."

Al tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply a couple of times. He had struggled to hold onto his rationality until this moment, and he would not lose it now when it actually mattered.

"Remember the deal."

"I remember," Al said in a low voice. "But why do I keep getting the impression that she'll kill me as soon as I've done what she wants me to?"

"As long as you're a good boy, she won't hurt you," Schiller's voice said. "Come on."

Al felt his hands close around his shoulders and tugged him to get back up on his feet again. He obliged slowly. In his state he was defenceless, so he couldn't do anything else than follow with Schiller out of the cell and towards the stairs.

With help from Schiller, he was led a bit awkwardly and blindfolded up the endless stairs. Shivering slightly, he still felt a little relieved. He was finally at least not left alone in the cold, dark cell anymore. And soon he would know more about his brother.


	10. Gate of Secrets

**Chapter 10: Gate of Secrets**

**--**

While being led through the darkness, up the hundreds of stairs, Al was not entirely sure if he was doing the right choice. Was there really no other way to find Edward? On the other hand, if he didn't do anything, who would? The only person he knew that didn't think Edward was dead was the Colonel. And as things were now, he couldn't depend on the military. He had been down there, trapped in the dark for so long. He was on his own, but determined to find out something. This was what he had been waiting for the last two years. No one had ever wanted to tell him anything, so he had to keep acting on his own.

He knew that if he could find Edward, he might be able to remember again. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder how the missing four years of his life had been.

He heard a high creek from the heavy door, and he was led through it, leaving the long stair behind him. As his footsteps didn't echo anymore and he could hear whispers from others in the new space, he knew he was back in the main room – where he had first met Dietlinde Eckart.

Schiller stopped and removed his blindfold.

Al was relieved to be able to see again. But he noticed the difference wasn't much. Perceptibly, an organization as Thule Society liked being in dark places, he thought wryly. The room was still only softly illuminated by torches and candles around on the walls.

Al tugged nervously at his cuffs as Schiller motioned for him to move towards the gathering of black uniformed people. They weren't gathered around the transmutation circle this time, but only a couple of metres away from it.

Al looked for Dietlinde Eckart, but he couldn't spot her anywhere. He wondered what kind of transmutation he would be ordered to do. Somehow he just knew it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded like.

The gathering just looked at him without saying much, still whispering could be heard even if he couldn't recognise any actual words. He decided to ignore them.

The steps of a pair of woman shoes suddenly loomed through the huge room, making the whispering disappear and Al felt a slight déjà vu.

Dietlinde Eckart had appeared from another door far back in the huge room, and stopped by the transmutation circle. "Good day, my dear friends," she said, smilingly. "Today we have been so lucky that we will be able to perform a very important experiment, thanks to a young friend of ours that we've just met." She beamed towards Alphonse. "How are you doing, little Alphonse?"

Al didn't quite know what to reply. They had kept him in that cold, dark place for over a week, and now she asked how he was doing? But he figured he would get nowhere by complaining. "I'm fine," he replied in a low voice.

"That's good to hear," Eckart said, not really sounding like she gave a damn. She smiled at the gathering, and then she curved down and put something of an old stuffed animal into the circle. It looked like a teddy bear, and its woolly arm had come off from the body. Then she touched it.

Al scowled as the transmutation circle activated, glowing blue, and red alchemistic sparkles glistened around her.

The old stuffed animal changed, becoming as new. Now it was actually possible to see that it was a teddy bear. What this woman had a teddy bear for would probably remain a mystery to Al.

The gathering applauded enthusiastically by the small performance.

That was right. Eckart could do alchemy. Al remembered he had learned that earlier. Still he didn't quite understand. If she was from another world where alchemy didn't _exist_, how come she could perform alchemy here at all? Alchemy takes plenty of time to learn, often several years. And why would she ask him to perform alchemy for her if she could do it by herself?

Al didn't like the logical answer to that question. It seemed like he would be asked to do something _dangerous_. Obviously she wouldn't risk her own life. Alchemy wasn't to be played around with. He shuddered by the thought of what he and his brother had done many years ago. His memories of it were still vague. But it had all gone wrong.

So very wrong.

Eckart smiled at Alphonse, picking up the bear. "Alchemy is quite a remarkable thing that our world unfortunately does not possess," she said. She tossed it on the floor, a couple of steps away from Al's feet. "At least not the same way as here," she said.

Al looked at the transmuted stuffed animal, feeling agitated and confused. The other world didn't have alchemy the same way? Maybe that meant that they had a way of providing alchemy on a rare account, just to come to this world. Did it have anything to do with the Gate?

He looked up at her again, noticing that she wasn't standing alone anymore. Behind her were two others. One of them was short, the other tall. Both of them had long, dark hair.

Al frowned. Something about them was strangely familiar.

"Now, let me introduce you to some other friends of ours." Eckart stepped to the side, revealing the pair behind her.

Al immediately recognised one of them, and frowned worried.

The shortest of them was Wrath. He had been there the day he woke up underneath Central, after Edward had mysteriously disappeared. Al knew he wasn't human, but a homunculus. An artificially made creature. Still, he hadn't been aggressive towards them. Wrath had come with them to Rizembool and Winry had equipped him with automail since he had missed an arm and a leg. A while after that he had just disappeared and Al had never gotten the chance to ask him about Edward or of what actually happened.

Wrath didn't seem to be comfortable in his situation. He was firmly being held in one of his thin arms by the other, taller man.

Al fixed his eyes upon the other one. A wide grin was glued on his features, thin purple eyes piercing back at him. Al was usually good at reading faces, and he immediately realized that this creature was recognizing something about him. And Al just knew, he had to be a homunculus too.

Wrath suddenly noticed him as well. "Al?" he said in a low voice. He seemed surprised, almost apprehensive, of seeing him.

Al looked concerned at him. "Wrath," he acknowledged. How did these two homunculi know Thule Society? Why were they here?

With his wide eyes still pointed at Al, Wrath suddenly tried to pull himself free from the other. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled directed at Al. _"Get away! Run!"_

The taller took a better hold of him and sealed his mouth with his hand. "Shut up."

Al tensed and was about to run for him, but then he remembered that he was handcuffed and Schiller was securely holding him at safe distance.

"So you two know each other?" Eckart said. "That's interesting. Maybe you know him too, Envy?"

"Kinda," the taller creature said, still grinning.

A little hesitant, Al fixed his eyes back at Dietlinde Eckart. "What is this all about?" he asked. "How do you know Wrath?"

She took some steps towards him. "I will tell you." Her eyes moved to Schiller. "Let him go from those cuffs and give him back his gloves, Schiller, I trust him to behave himself."

Schiller did as he was told, and unlocked Al's handcuffs. Al gratefully rubbed his sore wrists. The man called Ackman stuffed his gloves into his hands. Feeling a gush of relief he hurriedly tugged them on.

This was his only chance. But he would be discreet.

"Better?" Eckart beamed and stretched a hand to him.

He nodded, forming a timid smile. "Yes. Thank you."

"We know Envy from before," Eckart said. "He assisted us into coming to this world. We knew that it existed more homunculi like him, so we went to find them. And we found both Wrath and Envy."

Al cast Wrath a look of uncertainty. He still seemed agitated over learning that Al was there. The young alchemist directed the leader again. "Why did you search for homunculi?" he asked, feeling a little afraid of what the answer would be.

Dietlinde Eckart smiled. "You ask the right questions. Come, Alphonse, and I will tell you what I want you to do."

Al approached her slowly, looking wary from her to the homunculi. He stopped by the stuffed animal and stared at it with interest. Nothing about Eckart's intentions would seem to be for greater good, so he had to come up with a small disadvantage somehow.

This could work.

"You're a talented alchemist, by the way," Al trailed off, buying himself some time and smiled politely at her.

"You think so?" she said, looking a little warily back at him.

He nodded. "Your energy flow is strong." He picked up the bear. "And you didn't leave out any of the details. It's impressive since your world doesn't look at alchemy as common science."

No one noticed the tiny, pale sparkles of blue light from the insides of his hands as he spoke. At least he didn't think so.

Eckart laughed shortly, making Al quite startled. Did she notice?

"You're a cute boy," she said. "But let's move on." She gave Envy a short nod which immediately made Al alarmed, and as answering an order, Envy pushed and dragged Wrath into the transmutation circle.

The small, long-haired creature put up a struggle, stumbling onto his knees. Al cringed of the sight, wishing there was something he could do.

Then Eckart touched the circle again, making something that looked like a tree grow up from the floor and twist around Wrath's arms, tying him to his spot to prevent him from running away.

Wrath pulled at his arms and screamed of agony.

Al frowned, looking agitated at Dietlinde Eckart. "Stop this!" he outburst, and she turned half-heartedly at him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Al demanded, dropping the teddy bear on the floor as he took two fast steps towards the woman.

Eckart smiled again. "We're not going to do anything to him. You are."

Al stiffened. He should have known.

"But don't worry, he wants it himself," Eckart reassured. "Isn't that right, Wrath? You want to see your mother, don't you now?"

Wrath's crying stilled, and he looked bewildered from one to another. "Mamma," he whispered.

Eckart turned to Al again. "I want you to transmute a Gate, Alphonse, using this homunculus as the sacrifice."

"A _Gate_?" Al said, shivering. "Why?"

Dietlinde Eckart's smile faded. "You're not to ask questions. Just do as I tell you."

"No, don't do it!" Wrath bellowed. "You'll disappear too! Only_ me_ won't do..."

Al frowned. "Disappear?"

"You will not disappear, Alphonse," Eckart said. "But you will go to the other world."

Al's breath hitched. Go to the other world? Did that mean that this other world was inside the Gate? Was it really there Edward had been all along, and still was?

Eckart sighed. "We lost our way back to the other world. The only way back is through the Gate. You want us to leave this world, don't you? Then we'll need a new Gate." She crossed her arms. "And you want to find your brother, as well? Then the other side is the right place to look, not here."

Envy sniggered through a short snort.

Al's bronze eyes were wide as a pair of china. She had to be telling the truth. There was no way she could lie about something like that. And it seemed likely. Since Edward had preformed a human transmutation to get his body back, the Gate would have taken Edward's body as the sacrifice.

He turned his gaze to Wrath, helplessly standing in the middle of the circle. What was he supposed to do? Wrath would die.

Envy couldn't hold himself any longer, still grinning. "Oh, this is _too_ entertaining to witness!"

Al gazed at him. Something about the way his evil eyes sparkled alarmed him badly, but he couldn't figure out exactly why. What was he talking about?

As the speed of a lightning, Envy was suddenly next to him, showing all his sharp teeth through his wide grin. Al flinched with a short gasp, but the homunculus gripped a hold of his arm. Distressed by the sudden move, Al motioned to pull himself away from him, but stopped as Envy's eyes grew bigger and changed colour to gold, a shade lighter than his own.

Al stopped breathing. Envy's features were suddenly changing, shrinking, long golden hair gathered in a ponytail and the large golden eyes fixed on him.

"Don't you want to find me, Al?" he asked slowly, tugging gently at his arm.

Al was frozen, mouth opening in shock. His brother... He was older. Every day Al had tried to imagine in his mind how he would look like. And this was him...

"Nii-..." he whispered. But stopped. The devious grin of the creature grew suddenly in his brother's features. It didn't belong there.

Uncomfortable, he pulled his arm back. This wasn't his brother. It was_ not_ his brother. Right. Homunculi had these unexplainable abilities, not bound to the law of alchemy. That was the reason why he could transform to look like him.

"This is how he looks like now," Envy said, with the voice of his older sibling. "I met him in the other world. In a city called Munich."

"Munich," Al whispered. A city called Munich. He had a specific place, a name now. That was where he had to go. There was the only place he would find Edward.

He turned back to the transmutation circle again. "Okay," he said in a low voice. "I know what to do."

Eckart seemed pleased, and Envy stepped back from him, forming back to his old self again.

"Stop, you can't be serious!" Wrath screamed. "Don't do it! YOU'LL DIE!"

Al stepped up to the transmutation circle. "Wrath, I won't transmute you," he said. He wouldn't kill Wrath because of his selfishness.

Wrath looked stunned at him. "What are you...?"

Eckart shot in. "You have to. The exchange requires—"

"Let Wrath go," Al said. His mind was set. "I have a whole body," he said, referring to the fact that Wrath missed an arm and a leg. "Transmuting only myself should be enough."

It was human transmutation. And it was forbidden. But his brother had done it and ended up in the other world. Al was a living proof of it. So if he could do partly the same, he would end up at the place Edward was at, right? He smiled timidly at Wrath. "I won't die."

Wrath shook his head violently. "I will not watch something like that again!" he said frantically, a disturbing anxiety in his big, purple eyes. "You didn't see him. He just disappeared as he brought you back." He kicked the floor hard with his metal foot. "If you're going to do this anyway, transmute me so I can meet my mother. That's the only reason I agreed to come here with them! And if you really can use me to meet your brother again, then do it!"

Al looked unsurely at him. "Wrath, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Wrath shrieked.

Al took a last look around the room, his eyes lingering at Dietlinde Eckart. "When the Gate opens, will you return to your own world and stop the attacks?"

She nodded. "We will."

Al nodded back. "Okay." He had to believe it. It was the only right thing to do. As long as Thule couldn't go back to their world, the attacks and misery would continue in this one. The other world was _their world_. They would want to return to it, he reasoned with himself. And then the attacks would stop, and this world would be safe. It didn't matter if he was in it or not. The thing that mattered was that he would have a chance to see his brother again.

It could go terribly wrong of course. Maybe he _would_ die. But it would be worth it.

He bent down on his knees, holding his hands in front of him. Lifting his gaze, he got a last glimpse of Wrath before he shut his eyes tight.

Yes. This was for the best.

He concentrated his mind on his task. And then clapped his hands hard and pressed them to the ground, touching the transmutation circle. It started glowing immediately. The energy exploded within him into large, glistening and blue sparkles of lightning. The energy was enormous, pulling in him from every direction.

_It's okay_, Al told himself. _I can do this._

When he first dared to open his eyes again, he saw Wrath dissolving. The creature's body simply disappeared, the same way he once had. His breath hitched, fear gripping his heart. Something else was happening...

As Wrath dissolved, a swatch of long and thin black things stood up from the transmutation circle, stretching about like a monster awakening.

Al's eyes widened. It looked like hundreds of black hands were reaching right towards him. Still, he didn't stop. He had to make a Gate. He shut his eyes tight as the black hands came snuggling straight towards him.

He didn't know what would happen. Maybe this was _supposed_ to happen.

After some seconds he heard loud screams of fear and agony behind him.

He opened his eyes wide, seeing the black hands were stretching right past him without touching him. He twisted his head around, staring as in shock as two of the men in black uniforms were grabbed and the black hands were curling around them, catching them as a spider spinning a web.

Al felt his mouth moving, trying to work. "No," he whispered. "Stop!" He turned for the transmutation circle again, concentrating. _"STOP IT!"_ he yelled.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Wasn't Wrath and himself supposed to be enough as a sacrifice? He wouldn't sacrifice _humans_, other than himself! He would become a _murderer_.

Then Eckart suddenly stood over him, grinning and bent down beside him. "I knew I could count on you, boy," she whispered into his ear. Then she slapped him away with her elbow.

Al landed on his back, concentration broken and his head throbbing. Planets and stars were shimmering in front of his eyes, his mind screaming in alarm. No! He wouldn't be able to stop it!

He struggled to sit up, but it was too late.

Eckart had taken over the transmutation. The two men were dragged into the circle by the black hands, and while screaming they were dissolving in thin air. Bodies and souls given as sacrifices to the Gate.

Then the whole circle suddenly exploded with energy, smacking him over again. He landed on his stomach this time, coughing and gasping for his breath which had been knocked right out of him. His cheek resting against the cold floor, he opened his eyes slowly and focused on the ground before him. His gloved fingers were helplessly opening and closing.

Where the transmutation circle had been, there was now a yellow hole on the floor in the centre of the room. Tiny strings of energy were still standing up from it now and then, being remaining sparkles from the transmutation.

Al didn't understand. Why was he still here? What had gone wrong? Why had the Gate chosen them to be sacrificed and not him?

Eyes widening, Al's mind swiftly analyzed exactly what had happened. The Gate had _chosen_. Like it could think for itself.

Some feet away, Dietlinde Eckart crawled up on her knees, looking straight towards the opening on the floor. She started laughing abruptly; the hysterical cackle loomed in Al's ears.

"It's done! It's a new doorway!" she exclaimed.

Al slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, touching his arching head. "You let them die," he whispered. He repeated the words again and again. "You let them die, you let them die..."

Dietlinde Eckart stood up on her feet, being helped by two of her soldiers that had run to check if she was okay. She turned towards Al and her smile disappeared. "This boy must have planned this to get rid of us."

Al's eyes widened.

"Envy," Eckart said. "We don't need him anymore."

Envy licked his lips, approaching Al. "If you say so, ma'am."

Al's gasped, and he swiftly moved onto his feet, ignoring his arching head. He dodged Envy's first attack, a swing of a fist, and backed away from him.

"They could have made it if you hadn't stopped me!" Al said loudly, his voice frantic and he couldn't help the tears stinging in his eyes. "But you have your Gate now! Please, let me go."

Envy charged again, but Al ducked onto all fours, avoiding the punch and swiftly shooting out his leg towards Envy's knee, in an attempt to knock him off his feet. But Envy just stumbled, managing to find his balance. It still gave Al the time he needed to get up and leap away on his feet.

Eckart watched the scene and laughed. "I can't have you go off and tell your military about us now, can I? It's not my fault that you couldn't go through to the other side, after all."

Al avoided another attack. All he managed to do was to dodge. He barely got the chance to charge back. On top of that, his movements were slowing down badly. He was tired and worn out.

With a half eye behind him, Al suddenly noticed that Envy kept pressing him towards the Gate. The hole contained of white and yellow spirals, swimming around in circles. If he jumped in, what would happen? Would he be able to come to the other world?

No, he didn't think it was that easy. He needed a transmutation to get there, or he might disappear the way the two men had done.

Suddenly Envy was there again, managing to throw in a hit on him, right in the stomach. Al lost his breath and was knocked hard onto his back. Breathing hard, he opened his eyes and stared up at Envy. With a swift clap, he activated his circles and touched the floor, making a long spear shoot up straight towards Envy's stomach.

It hit. Envy got pierced, and his movements were instantly paralysed. But only for two seconds. He grinned. "You got some guts, kid," he said, sniggering. "You remind me of your brother."

Al's fists were clenching, his breathing came out in fast gasps. It was a flattering statement, but he would have preferred to hear it from someone who didn't want to kill him.

"This ends here," Envy said, dragging the spear out of his own stomach, and Al witnessed with wide eyes how his wound healed itself fast.

"Envy," Dietlinde Eckart's cold voice reached through to them, as Envy tossed the piece of Al's transmutation away. "Drop him into the doorway. I'm sure he won't be able to return."

Envy snorted. "Yeah, well. No matter how fun it is to play around with him, I guess it's the only way to get rid of that bastard's children..."

Al was stiff and gasped at the mention of his father. This homunculus knew him? He didn't have time to dwell more upon that, as Envy's hand clenched around his throat and lifted him up from the floor. Al gagged, making a weak attempt to struggle himself free by grasping his fingers around Envy's wrist and kick his legs in mid air.

"Stop," he rasped through an amount of precious air that was squeezed out of him.

"Let me tell you a little secret," Envy whispered through a pleasant grin, walking slowly towards the Gate, one step at a time. "Since you've come this far to look for your brother."

Al made a fatigued noise, gripping harder around Envy's wrist.

"I was in the other world. I just came back a couple of days ago." Envy was nearing dangerously close to the open Gate. Al could only look helplessly into Envy's unforgiving, purple eyes.

What would happen if he fell down there? Would he die? _Was everything going to end like this?_

"I met him in the other world, so I saw what happened afterwards," Envy whispered. "And the least I can tell you is, your brother isn't in Munich anymore."

What did this creature mean by that? How did he know that Edward wasn't there anymore? And if Edward wasn't at the place called Munich, then where was he?

Al gritted his teeth together. He couldn't take it much longer. He could hardly breathe.

Envy chuckled evilly. "Who knows where he is now. I'm not going to make any guesses for you. You can figure that out for yourself, depending on how much time you have left of course."

Al's eyes were watering again, his mind falling into shock. No... It couldn't be...

Had Thule Society done something to his brother? Was he even alive?

Now Envy was holding him up, right over the hole of the Gate. All he had to do was to slip his fingers, and Al would fall. Al shut his eyes tight, feeling the wind of the Gate gently pulling at his feet. Unfortunately he was unable to shut his ears.

"His body could simply be rotting off somewhere, for all I care," Envy said indifferently. "Maybe you should give your chase a rest and search for his _grave_ instead."

_No... No. It's not true. It's not true!_ Al mentally screamed.

"Goodbye," Envy said and let go of him.

As he was pulled into the chaos of white and yellow, it felt like his body was falling in slow motion. Eyes opening wide, he stared up and saw a dark hole above him where he had fallen from. The hole was getting so small. And there was nothing to grab onto. He wouldn't be able to get himself up.

_I'll disappear too_, he thought faintly.

He was expecting his body to start dissolving any second. Where were all those black things?

It was like gravity pulled his shoulders, and he was falling and falling with his head first. Al couldn't see which direction he had come from anymore. Strong winds were pulling at him, making his clothes and hair blow in all directions. He shut his eyes, with no intention to open them again until this was over. Then his head blacked out.

--

Feeling a chilly breeze running over his face, Alphonse tried to open his eyes. His eyelids felt like they were glued shut. Face stirring, he tried to move. But the only thing he managed was to stiffly open and close his thin fingers. What was happening? It felt like his body was paralyzed.

Struggling to make his body listen, Al could at least tell he wasn't falling anymore. He was lying on his back. What he couldn't figure out was why nothing hurt. He had been falling for ages. He wondered where he was now.

With some effort, Al managed to move his legs and twist his head to the side. And finally, his eyes shut up wide. His chest went fast up and down along with his gasping breath. He felt like he had been running. Listening to his heart beating, he stared right up over himself, trying to spot the hole he had fallen from. But he couldn't see it. In fact, he couldn't see _anything_. There was nothing anywhere.

All he could see was white. White sky, white walls, white ground. He crawled slowly to his feet, not quite sure if the ground he was standing on was solid or not. He wasn't floating. But he didn't feel the ground underneath his feet either. It was quite confusing.

Al scowled as he looked around himself. Where was this place? It couldn't possibly be the other world. He was inside the Gate. It had to be. Or maybe he was somewhere between the Gate and the world?

Al shivered. It was cold, but still there was no wind. He looked up at the pale, white sky. He didn't know much about the Gate. He had seen it once, but information about it was hard to come across. He had learned from his old teacher, Izumi Curtis. She had died, right after he decided to go out and look for Edward on his own. He smiled of the memory of her. She was the only one who had told him about Edward and his lost years of his life.

She had told him that the Gate was the reason why his brother could perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. And that Edward had believed he saw the truth that day.

Truth was a hard thing to come by. Al didn't feel any wiser by just standing there.

"Hello?" he said, not too loud. He didn't expect anyone to show up. He decided to start walking. But as he walked, he realized it didn't matter where he went. Everything looked exactly the same everywhere. It seemed like he was walking and walking and still being on the right same spot.

He stopped again, starting to feel anxious. Would he be trapped down here forever? Maybe until he starved to death, or if the Gate decided to make him dissolve as a sacrifice.

Al clapped, and touched the ground. He had nothing to lose. He could at least experiment.

Nothing happened.

Al frowned. Alchemy didn't seem to work here.

Then suddenly a huge shadow fell over him from behind, and his eyes widened in shock. With a short gasp, his eyes fixed upon the dark pattern on the white surface where it was capturing his stance in darkness. The shadow came from behind him, shaped like a rectangle. Al froze as fear gripped around his heart. What was happening now?

But nothing else was actually happening besides the shadow, and at last he gathered enough courage to turn around and face it.

Turning around slowly, his eyes fixed upon a huge Gate of dark stone standing right before him, covered with creepy sculptures and carved patterns.

Al watched the Gate in terror. What would happen if he was pulled inside? At least it was still closed. But then he suddenly noticed something else. Out of thin air, chains were appearing, covering the doors, crisscrossing over the black surface of stone. Huge padlocks were _magically_ revealing to keep the chains in place, securely locking the Gate.

Al frowned. This made no sense. The Gate usually wasn't locked like this. What was inside it? Why was it so securely locked? He slowly backed away from it, to step out of the cold shadow. But then he noticed that he couldn't. No matter how he moved, he still was on the same spot. Right before the Gate.

Frustrated, Al tried to run. But it was useless. Whenever he turned, the Gate was right there. He stopped again, out of breath, leaning his palms on his knees to catch his own breathing and think.

He closed his eyes. _Use your head_, he told himself. What did all this mean?

He stood up straight, facing the Gate again.

It had to be locked for a reason. Was the Gate hiding something? He was the only one here. Did the Gate do this directed towards _him_?

It surely wasn't impossible. The Gate was an unexplainable phenomenon, which no scientist or alchemist had ever gotten the chance to study and live to tell the tale.

Instead of trying to get away from the Gate, Al took a step _towards_ it. This time nothing was moving in the abstract way. He was definitely _closer _to the Gate than he had been before he took the step. Al's thoughts were spinning. If there were a way to escape this white prison, the only other way he had yet to try, was this Gate. He figured that anything was better than being trapped in this place forever.

He took another step towards it and stretched out his hand. Slowly, he laid his palm onto the black stone, touching the markings and let the flat of his hand glide across the chains. They were as solid as they looked.

Something told Al that this Gate had something terribly much to do with him, and that was the reason why it was there. But what would happen if he managed to open it?

With a short gasp, he felt something stir in the back of his mind. He didn't know how, but he got the feeling that someone else was there.

He whirled around to look behind him and scanned the white, empty space. No. Not empty.

Al moseyed. Someone was there. He could see a dark shade of a person standing far away. Al realized he wasn't alone in here anymore, and his heart beat faster in his chest. Who else would come here?

Without moving, it was like the shade was getting closer. And the closer it came, the more Al got certain of that it had the silhouetted shape of a person. But this person wasn't walking towards him. It was more like he was _zooming_ closer. Soon he could clearly see the person's back, dressed in dark pants, white shirt and a brown vest. His blond hair bound up in a ponytail, like his…

Al's eyes widened. "Nii-san…?" he whispered. Was this a dream? Was it some trick his own mind played on him?

The silhouette didn't seem to have heard him.

Before he knew it, Al was running towards him, ignoring every possible thought that he was getting insane.

"Nii-san!" he shrieked, his voice echoing into the endless white space.

This time the other heard him. He turned slowly around, his face knitted into a questioning scowl.

Al stopped, realizing he couldn't get any closer by running. The white space itself was the one deciding how close they were going to get.

The bright, golden eyes fixed upon him, looking quite unbelieving of what he was seeing. "_Al_," he whispered, and all traces of doubt vanished from Al's mind. He could hardly believe that this was possible. But something told him that this wasn't a fake Edward. It was really him. It wasn't a homunculus or his own mind playing games.

Before he could control his own emotions, his eyes were watering, streaming down his cheeks.

"_Is that really you… Al_?"

Edward was recognizing him, but he still looked quite confused and bewildered. Al couldn't blame him. He could only nod as reply, drying of his wet cheeks with his gloved hand. "Where have you been all this time, Nii-san?" he whispered. Even though he had gotten some vague answers to that already, he wanted his brother's own version.

Edward gave him a soft smile. "_In a world on the other side of the Gate_," he said.

Oh… Al thought. The _other side_. Not _inside_.

"_Al…_" Edward faltered. "_Why are we here? What is this place_?"

Al wished he had a real answer to that. "A woman," he said, closing his fists. "From the other world… She did something."

_She made me do it…_ he wanted to say. He found it hard to admit that all this was his fault. He had thought he was able to make a difference. But instead he had been captured. And he thought he could make a transmutation good enough to find his brother. But instead it ended up in a disaster.

He didn't want to tell his brother any of that. Edward would just worry even more. And maybe Edward would hate him.

The scowl was back in Edward's features, looking questioning at him. "_Who?_" he asked. "_What are you_…?"

"Dietlinde Eckart," Al replied. And immediately he saw his brother recognizing the name. Then his golden eyes saddened.

"_Someone wake me up,_" Edward whispered, lifting his palm tiredly to his forehead.

Somehow Al just knew what his brother was thinking. He had met Eckart too, because Eckart had known that he was in the other world. "I don't really understand it all, Nii-san," Al tried to explain. "But I think the time gap in the two worlds is different. She's _here_ now."

Somehow Eckart had been in the other world in both Edward's present and his at the same time.

This seemed to trouble his brother. This could only mean that Edward wasn't from the present, at least not in Al's present time. Still, Al ignored the all the things Envy had told him. Edward wasn't gone. He couldn't be dead…

The Edward he was seeing was from the past. The Gate never made any sense. But it was possible that the two worlds didn't synchronize in time. That was likely why they were both picked up in a random gap of time from each world, and mixed together in an empty white space.

Closing his eyes, Edward rubbed his forehead again and seemed to try to sort his mind. "_Al… how do you know_—?" He stopped abruptly by the sound of chattering chains.

Al whirled around and they both jumped by the sight that suddenly appeared in front of them.

The Gate covered with chains. Al had almost forgotten about it already. It seemed like it had disappeared when he discovered that his brother was there, but now it had showed itself again. The huge iron chains were clinking loudly out in the white space, like they were pulled by an invisible wind. Al stood stiff, lightly shivering, eyes gazing from the Gate and over to his brother. The large golden eyes were fixed sharply on the huge door. Edward could see it too.

"_What is this Gate_?" Edward asked fast.

"It's…" Al began, but faltered as he got a glimpse behind Edward's shoulder. This seemed more and more strange. It had appeared another Gate – similar to the first one – but this one was behind Edward. The first Gate was behind _him_. It could only mean that they had one Gate each.

"You have a Gate too…" he whispered. And it was open, not locked as his was.

Edward whirled around, staring at the new Gate with huge, wide eyes.

At that moment Al suddenly realized. Maybe every person in the world had their own Gate within themselves. What was inside them was different from each person. His Gate was locked. Something he didn't have within himself was inside it, out of reach to him. His heart beat like a drum.

A strong wind was pulling at his brother, right towards the opening. At least Edward had an open escape route.

"You can't stay here," Al said, his voice low. He was sad that his brother had to leave so soon. But at least he had gotten the chance to see him.

Edward scowled, turning fast towards him. Already now the distance between them had started to increase. "_Al… Come with me_," he said fast.

Al's eyes lit up. Go with his brother? Yes! He would go any day. But then he remembered that he was still a prisoner. Bound to the Gate behind him. And alchemy didn't work.

He unhappily lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Nii-san… I can't." It pained him that he couldn't. But no matter what he tried, he'd still be trapped at the same spot.

Edward reached out to him, a metal hand. "Al…!" he called out.

Al reached for him too. "Nii-san!" He tried to run closer to him, but it was useless. Then Edward was pulled away, dragged and falling into the Gate, screaming his name.

"Watch out for Envy!" Al yelled back. He hadn't thought of warning him before now… It wasn't even certain that he had heard it.

The doors shut closed with a slam, and the moment after the Gate vanished. Al still stared at the now white place of nothing with tears stinging in his bronze eyes. "Don't die…" he whispered, sinking to his knees. "I will find you. I will get you back. I know where you are now."

Edward had to be in the other world still. Where else would he be?

Giving himself a couple of minutes to calm himself down, Al just sat there, drying off his eyes on the red coat that once had belonged to his brother. He wanted to keep believing that Edward had safely returned in the other mysterious world now. And successfully escaped Envy's murderous hands.

With a small sniff, Al turned to the dark Gate looming over him. He still had his own problems to deal with…

But meeting Edward had taught him a few things. And given him strength. If he could find a way to go to the other world, he would travel until he found Munich, and he would ask everyone he met about clues of his brother.

Pleased with this plan, he stood up to his feet and looked determined at the Gate.

He knew what was hiding behind it. Truth. A way out. And something the Gate had taken from him two years ago. His memories.

Al leaped forward and attacked the Gate with his fists. "Open up!" he yelled, pulling one of the chains hard. "I want them back! Give them back!"

Clapping his hands, he touched the chains, but alchemy was still no good. He kicked and punched the door. "Open up!"

He even tried to climb the chains, trying to find any weak spots. But he slipped down, unsuccessful.

"Give me back my memories..." he whispered.

The Gate didn't reply. Obviously.

Out of breath, Al leant his forehead to the cold stone, trying to think. If alchemy didn't work, what would make the Gate open?

The chains wouldn't give in just by pulling them, he hadn't any keys for the padlocks, and the whole thing was made of hard stone. Al eyed it carefully, trembling lightly. It was like the sculptures around it were making fun of him, letting him just sit there without a clue.

His palms ached of having gripped around the chains so hard when he had climbed them. Al looked at his open palm. A reddening substance was moistening his white glove.

Blood.

Al frowned at his hand.

One of the last things he could remember was standing in the transmutation circle with his brother, and they both cut their fingers, spilling their blood as the last ingredient of their mother's transmutation. Edward's theory had been that blood could be used to bind their mother's soul back into her body.

Being the symbol of life, blood would be equivalent of the soul, since the soul or life itself resided in or was inseparably connected with the blood.

If his theory was right, that every person had their own Gate, a Gate was either way connected to the soul of every person. He lifted his gaze to the Gate. This Gate was in other words connected to _his_ soul. Maybe the reason why alchemy didn't work here, was that he hadn't offered something of equal value in relation to himself and his soul.

Blood was the only valuable thing Al could use in an equivalent trade in his present situation.

Swallowing hard, Al clapped his hands again and touched the door of his Gate with blooded hands.

Immediately after the transmutation was activated through his palms, and Al's eyes brightened up. He could do this! Concentrating on the chains, he felt himself being in one with the energy, and blue sparkles shot up the chains of the Gate.

The chains broke in different places at once, and swiftly vanished into small molecules.

Taking a deep breath, Al took a small step back, staring in awe as the Gate started opening itself. His heart was pounding so hard that it almost jumped out of his chest. Al didn't know exactly what would happen. He could only hope for the best.

The opening was dark. He couldn't see what was waiting for him inside it. He was about to walk towards it when something suddenly moved inside the sinister darkness. And as it had been lit several small lamps in the dark, _eyes_ opened up and watched him closely. Hundreds of eyes, glowing, and in all different sizes.

Al gasped and backed a few steps as hundreds of black hands suddenly shot right in his direction and swirled around his body, arms and legs.

Al panicked. What were these things? Some kind of monsters picking up sacrifices?

"Help! Let go!" he outburst, trying to pull himself free. But the long black hands seemed only to laugh hysterically at him, and abruptly dragged him inside the Gate, into the darkness.

Al just had time to see the opening was shut hard behind him before he was dragged further into a nothingness of black with great force. The black hands pulled in him from everywhere, and while struggling he felt all kinds of images was almost forcefully stuffed into his head. Information and images he had never seen in his life was playing in front of his eyes like a very realistic dream. Especially one image was playing again and again, until Al could see it as clear as day. It was an image of a slender and pale boy who looked like him, almost like an older copy of himself. His hair was only a couple of shades lighter, and his eyes blue as the clear, open sky.

_I'm waiting for him, _something said.

Al's eyes widened and realized his consciousness was slipping. If he would ever wake up again, he wondered _where_ in the worlds he would end up.


	11. Missing Memories

**Chapter 11: Missing Memories**

**--**

As he slowly dove up from various layers of sleep, Alphonse Elric awakened, blinking at the sharp light of a glistening fire. And he felt nothing.

He heard movements and voices around him, and decided to stay still for some moments, until he could figure out exactly where he was. Twisting his head carefully to the side, he got a glimpse of a torch on the dark wall. His heart literally _sank_ inside. He was back in his own world. He had been unable to come to the other side of the Gate. His brother would never be nearer his reach than he had been inside the Gate, where their souls somehow had managed to arrange a meeting.

And somehow Al was pleased with that. He knew that his brother was alive now. Envy had been lying to him. He must have. Envy had only wanted to break him. Colonel Roy Mustang had said that Edward was too stubborn to die. Al believed that too. Now Al knew for sure that Edward had survived the human transmutation he had performed on him.

The yelling around him got louder, and curious of what was going on, he twisted his head very carefully. He could see the Gate, as he laid some metres away from it. He gasped.

Black arms were once again standing up from the Gate on the floor. But this time they didn't reach for anyone. They were _holding _something.

He could spot a lax body, dressed in a red coat, as the black arms were curling all around him. But something was different. They seemed to move away, pulling back, and each second one of the hands let go of his body.

_His body_!

If his body was over there... how could _he_ be all the way over here?

Al twisted his head again and watched down himself. He let out another sharp gasp. He was just a soul ... inside a stuffed animal.

He finally remembered his transmutation. He had done it without anyone seeing – transmuted a potion of his soul into the teddy bear Eckart had repaired with alchemy. He was a teddy bear. But it didn't seem like anyone had noticed that the stuffed toy slightly had moved by itself.

Now Al could only watch as the Gate returned the rest of him – which probably explained why the Thule people had been yelling. They wondered what was going on. And why he was returning like this.

Schiller stepped in front of them, eyeing his lax, pale body, and Al swallowed.

"I'll take him," he said tonelessly, and went straight towards the Gate. No one said anything against it.

Even Dietlinde Eckart didn't say anything as Schiller reached for Al, and pulled him out of the remaining grasps. Almost gently, Schiller arranged his arms under his back and knees, and turned away from the Gate. All the black hands pulled away and disappeared to where they had come from, leaving the Gate silent, only swirling around in circles of yellow and white.

Eckart stepped up to Schiller, crossing her arms. "What are you intending to do, Schiller?" she asked sternly. "That boy will not help us anymore. It's a miracle that he has returned alive."

"Which must mean," Schiller said, "that he is not supposed to die yet."

Eckart burst out in a short laugh. "Fine. You can do what you want with him. But if he causes any more trouble or escapes, you'll ruin the purpose of our destiny and risk both our mission and our lives."

"I won't," Schiller said.

Al followed him with his black button-eyes as he walked off towards the door with the stairs. He mentally swore. Schiller was taking his body back to the cell, and there was nothing he could do. Even if his mind was free temporarily, his body was still a prisoner.

He shifted and fixed his eyes back in the room.

"Prepare the vessel," Eckart said. "We're heading to Central."

Al let out another gasp. She had lied to him. He should have known they wouldn't just stop the attacks. They just wanted an escape route after they were through with their purpose in this world. They would continue and continue, until everyone was dead. And then, _then_ they would leave this world with cold hearts.

"Yes, ma'am," the soldiers said, saluting. The soldiers disappeared for another room, leaving Eckart and another man.

"Let's check upon the weather," Eckart said to him, smiling.

He nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

They went in another direction than the others, and Al reacted quickly. He started moving, first one stuffed foot, then the other, and then he pushed himself up on two small stuffed animal-hands. This wasn't so bad.

He stood up on his small feet and started running after Dietlinde Eckart.

"I feel bad for Hermann and Müller," the man said, probably addressing the two men that had been taken as sacrifices to the Gate. "They didn't deserve to die like that."

"Do you remember what Hohenheim once said?" Eckart asked, and Al mentally went pale.

"He said a lot of things."

Eckart smiled. "He told me that people and objects that don't belong in this world, will be damned by the Gate and whenever the Gate gets its chance, it will remove the overflow to contain a balance."

The man gave it some thought. "What you are saying, is that _we_ are the overflow that the Gate wants to remove?"

Eckart smile went wider. "That's correct. What you must understand, Fischer, is that we're risking our lives for the greater good. And as long as we destroy them first, we will be safe to live a fulfilling life again."

"Yes, Chairman Eckart, I understand," Fischer said.

"Though, he only said it to keep me from coming here," Eckart chuckled.

Al would have frowned if he could. This was absurd! Why wouldn't they just leave?

He had never known his father, Van Hohenheim. But clearly Thule Society knew quite well about him. Which meant that his father might have been in the other world, all these years? Was that the reason why he had never returned home? Not even for their mother's funeral?

He remembered Edward had been bitter and furious. They had sent Hohenheim and the military letters, and never gotten any reply. No one could have possibly known. Even the military couldn't have known that he was in another world.

What if Edward had met their father in the other world?

Al's heart lightened by the thought. What if they had started a new life?

Now Al was even more determined than ever to find out how he could get to the other world. Maybe he could find out how Thule was doing it, and then he could follow and live together with his brother and father.

But first thing's first. His tiny legs went like a pair of drumsticks to keep up with the two ahead of him. On top of that, he had to make sure to stay low in case they turned around and noticed him. Luckily for him, his feet didn't make any sounds even in these empty echoing halls.

They were getting close to a door, and Al took up his speed. If they closed the door in front of him, he wouldn't be able to hear anything more.

Fischer unlocked the door and held it up for his mistress. And as he followed her inside, Al threw himself inside just in time as the door went shut.

Al crawled underneath a sofa, and peeked up to get an overlook of the rest of the room. He gasped.

Along the entire inner wall of the room, there was a console panel with many screens on the wall. On the screens he could see images of different places. He recognized some of them. One of the images showed the famous fountain in Lior. One of the other was from Central. They had even an image showing the outside of Central Headquarters.

Al visibly shuddered. Somehow they had technology that made them able to observe different places on screens like this, live. He had never seen anything like it.

Eckart picked up a speaker. "The weather is good in Central this morning," she said cheerfully. "When will you be ready?"

"We're ready now, ma'am," someone replied. "We will arrive at Central in half an hour."

"Splendid," she said. She turned to Fischer. "Why don't we make some lunch and watch the screens together," she suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Fischer replied.

They were _mad_, eating lunch and watching a war on a screen. A teddy bear couldn't feel sick, but Al was. He wouldn't be surprised if he started vomiting balls of cotton, but he managed to stay silent as their feet passed by the sofa heading towards the door. As they left the room, he still stayed underneath the sofa, not moving to follow them. As soon as the door was shut, he leaped up to his small, furry feet and ran across the floor towards the console.

If there were anything he could do, he would do it. He could warn Central Headquarters. If he found a radio or a phone, he could send out a signal.

He stopped underneath, watching up the wall of the machine, trying to sort out how he could get up there. His small button eyes fell on a chair with wheels standing by the console panel. He ran for it and started pushing it with all his strength, to have it stand right next to the controls. The chair moved all so slowly. It was heavy, but Al hadn't the ability to feel tired or exhausted, so it didn't matter. It moved, and after some seconds the chair stood in the position he wanted it. He started climbing up the chair, struggling to make his small teddy bear arms get a grip around things in order to climb.

Al was feeling quite weird, being just a portion of his own soul inside a dead thing. But he knew he had lived like this for four years, only that it had been a suit of armour. Somehow the feeling of it wasn't so unfamiliar. It was almost as he could remember how it was to be a soul trapped in a suit of armour.

He shook his big, furry teddy bear head and climbed up onto the chair seat. He stood up and looked around to make sure he was still alone. Then he continued climbing up the back of the chair. After some mere minutes of struggling, he reached the console station and crawled on top of it.

The chance of being caught would be high now, a voice deep inside his mind told him. At least they couldn't hurt him as a stuffed animal. He fixed his mind and concentration on all the buttons in front of him.

He had never seen a control panel before. He wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't have time to think too much. In half an hour Central would be bombed, and people would get hurt if no one warned the Headquarters.

Al leaped over to the radio that Eckart had used, and turned it on. The radio sparked, and he found the button to change frequencies. He didn't know how to find out which frequency Central HQ was using, but he decided to try out if he could find something. As he turned on the button, all he could hear was noise. He quickly turned it off again. Someone would probably hear the noise and catch him before he could send out any signal. He sighed. Then his eyes fell on a phone. Second best choice. That had to do.

He ran towards it and lifted off the receiver with some effort considering his short arms. Then he watched the wheel of numbers. Calling Granny wouldn't be much help. So the only other option was Mustang. Hopefully he would have ways to track a call fast.

Al used both of his hands and turned the wheel to dial the correct number. It took some time, but finally he heard the tone humming inside the receiver.

He breathed out deep. It was going to be okay. They would know he was alive and track the call to Thule's location, and then he would be saved.

Just as a voice replied the phone, the door went up and Al jumped. He didn't feel anything as his body hit the floor, except frustration and confusion.

"What's going on here?" Dietlinde Eckart said, her sharp emerald eyes wandering from the phone to the teddy bear on the floor. She went fast to the phone and disconnected it.

Al felt weak, and his body was shaking. The transmutation was about to wear off.

Dietlinde Eckart frowned and picked him up, clenching his neck in her palm. "You'll be punished," she whispered.

_--_

"_What's wrong, Nii-san?" he asked, mentally smiling by his older brother's deep sigh. They were standing in the rain outside Eastern Headquarters, just having returned from an unsuccessful search after the Philosopher's Stone in Lior. _

"_Can't you guess?" Edward said, complaining. "I have to listen to the Colonel's long and sarcastic remarks again." He made a face, crossing his arms and imitated the mentioned Colonel, and gesticulating. "So the Philosopher's stone in Lior was a fake as well? How long are you going to continue using military funds on this wild goose chase?"_

_Al laughed nervously as Edward rambled on how the Colonel always mocked him for his height. Without his older sibling noticed, he casually moved away to pick up a poor stray kitten. It looked cold and starved._

"_Al?" Edward called, looking around for him. "Al!"_

_Al turned, blushing, even though an old suit of armour couldn't literally blush. "Sorry, sorry," he said fast, running back while holding himself in front of his metal stomach._

"_What are you doing?" his brother asked._

_Al tried to shrug it off, pretending not to hear the faint meowing from his armoured chest plate._

The last thing he saw was his brother's sceptical golden eyes looking up at him.

The light of a torch flickered to his left and Al woke abruptly, eyes wide, startled by the momentary change of scenery. He wasn't wet from the rain. So it had been a dream. But as real as a memory. His breath hitched.

_Did he remember something?_

Confused, Al shifted uncomfortably in his position where he sat against a hard wall, but it didn't make him feel better. The only thought that could lift his mind was that his memories might have started to return. It had to be it. His memories had been hidden inside his Gate after all. Had he been able to receive them before he returned back to this world? He didn't know. But he guessed he would find out sooner or later.

As for now, he had other problems. Al focused up on a shadow looming in front of him, recognizing him as Schiller. Immediately troubled, he tugged at his arms, but they were handcuffed behind his back again.

Schiller was standing still, staring motionlessly down at him. This startled Al even more, and he tried to clear his head of everything to find a fitting line. But he couldn't think of anything. The new memory of his brother was still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't do else than treasure it.

Getting his mind back to concentrate on the present, he judged from the look in Schiller's eyes that it seemed like he might be in trouble. Had he managed to contact someone? Had the military gotten time to track down the call?

At least annoying Thule was like a small victory.

"_Is he awake_?" a metallic voice asked, and Al jumped.

Schiller picked up a walkie-talkie and replied. "Yes."

"_I'm going to have a little chat with him_," the walkie-talkie said.

Al visibly swallowed and started trashing in his restraints.

Schiller nailed him with a severe stare. "Chairman Eckart seems to be unhappy with you, kiddo."

Breathing hard and falling back against the wall, Al managed a small smile. "I suppose I did something she didn't like."

Schiller bent down in front of him, catching his cheek and held his head directed towards him. "Did you kill them on purpose?"

Al's eyes hardened. "I didn't kill them."

He didn't. His heart and brain swam with emotions and tried to rationally sort them out. Controlling the Gate had been out of his hands, and they had made him do the transmutation in the first place. The Gate had chosen its victims and he had tried to stop it. Maybe he even had succeeded if Dietlinde Eckart hadn't knocked him off.

Schiller watched his eyes carefully, and then released his cheek. "Okay, kiddo. So what did you do?"

Without a change of expression, Al said honestly: "I called the military."

Schiller blinked. It was the first time Al had seen him confused. "How?"

"With a phone," Al replied, challenging the German's expanse of intellect.

Schiller's eyes narrowed, visibly getting frustrated. "You shouldn't start playing now, kiddo. You're lucky to be alive."

Al didn't reply, as the sounds of clanking footsteps could be heard down the hall. His teeth gritted together, and his stare at Schiller grew desperate. "Let me go," he said. "I can't stay here."

Schiller stood up without a reply. Then he turned for the unlocked cellar door where Eckhart's tall appearance came into view.

"Well, well," she said. "Alchemy is a fascinating thing, isn't it?" She stepped closer, passing by Schiller, and curved over Al with her hands resting on her knees. "You've been a very bad boy, Alphonse."

Al didn't meet her eyes, just tugged restlessly at his restraints, making the handcuffs clink against the iron hook. His wrists were bleeding of soreness. He could feel a warm, thin stream of liquid running over his bare hands. Of course they had removed his gloves again before he woke up.

"What are we going to do about that now?" she asked rhetorically. She straightened herself abruptly and turned to Schiller. "You are responsible for him and therefore you will have him punished in a way that he will remember how to behave himself in the future."

Schiller nodded. "I understand, Chairman Eckart."

"Now, have him bend over," she said.

--

Al was shaking in his discomfort on the floor, stripped off his red coat, jacket and boots. They were lying in the corner of the cell in a small pile. His eyes were wide and fear written all over them, shifting uncomfortably on his knees which were digging into the stone floor by his own weight. His head was lying on the side, making his face in contact with the cold floor as well. His arms were securely handcuffed in front of him, but still it was extremely hard to keep his balance in his position. The only way was to move his knees a little further apart.

"You will learn how to behave now, Alphonse," Dietlinde Eckart said, standing over him.

Al couldn't see her, his face being on the ground. All he could see was the bars of his cell some feet away. The door was open. And there was no way he could reach it.

"Too bad I never got the chance to perform something similar on your brother. He would have deserved it too."

"What... are you going to do?" Al asked shakily.

Eckhart leered. "You'll feel it soon. So, how many strikes will it take to teach him, Schiller?"

Al heard Schiller snort. "16 might do."

"16? That's rather nice of you, Schiller," Eckart replied conversationally. "But all right, if he can hold this stance through every one of them. But if not, he will get some more, understood?" Without waiting for a reply from the man, she said. "Let's start."

Al shifted uncomfortably again, anxiously tugging his cuffed hands. "Please, don't. I won't try anything again, I promise," he said bleakly.

Eckart ignored him. "Strip him now, if you please."

Schiller worked effectively, tipping Al over his thighs and holding him over his lap while he unbuckled his belt. Al started kicking and screaming. He had been undressed in front of Schiller before when he had been allowed to use a shower, but that had been different. Schiller had never done anything like threatening to hurt him.

"Stop! Let go of me!" Al wailed, twisting and writhing to get away. But Schiller had already opened his fly and started tugging down his black pants while he had him lying on his stomach over his thighs.

"Keep it still, kiddo," Schiller said with his toneless voice. Soon he had Al stripped off his pants and it ended up in the same pile as the rest of his belongings.

Al was close to panicking as he motioned further to remove his tank top as well. "Please, don't! I don't want this!" he protested helplessly.

Eckart wandered around, watching him closely. "These circumstances are your own fault, Alphonse," she said calmly. "You have to face the consequences."

Al shook his head violently. "Let me go!"

By then Schiller managed to remove his tank top from his squirming body and put Al heavily down on the cold floor, pressing his head down. Al's knees got a painful contact with the stone floor again, and he clenched his thighs together by instinct. Would they remove his shorts too? Teeth gritted and tight clamping of his lips managed to prevent an agonized whimper from escaping between them by the rough stone against his skin. Al beat it down with a thick swallow.

Schiller stood up over him, and Al visibly shivered. He was only wearing his shorts and had never felt so extremely exposed and vulnerable before. At least they didn't seem to intend to strip him naked. Still Al felt humiliated enough already.

"He looks ready," Eckart said. "Go on, Schiller."

Schiller nodded, and in the shadow of the flickering torch on the wall, Al could spot that he received a long-shaped instrument from the woman.

His mouth moved in an apprehensive motion of terror, but no sound could be heard. He shut his eyes as tight as he could and his muscles tightened up right before the first strike came down.

_SMACK!_

Feeling a sharp hot sting, he jerked forward and clamped his lips together. Expressive hazel eyes were twitching and widening as if to pop out of their sockets.

_Don't scream_, he told himself. _You can take this. Nii-san would've been able to take it, _he just knew it. So he could too.

But an unbearable, burning pain was swiftly attacking every nerve in his body. As he managed to contain his eyes from watering, he found himself unable to stop his knees from buckling on their own accords, almost tilting him off balance. Squeezing his thighs together and keeping his balance at the same time was not as easy as he had hoped.

Strike number two came soon after, quickly followed by a third. His muscles twitched as each blow landed. In their rouse followed a maddening itch that he couldn't rub out.

Al tried to keep his voice in check, but he couldn't. At first it was small breathy and choked hisses, but as the painful treatment continued on he couldn't prevent his voice from emerging.

_SMACK!_

A high-pitched scream was alarming from the deep cellar. Al abruptly stopped his breath in his throat, cutting off his own voice as soon as he realized the dreadful scream was coming from himself. _Screaming is pointless_, he thought bitterly. _Who would hear him that cared?_ The burning, stinging, itching did never have time to die down before the cycle repeated, allowing the pain to pulse severely at his sensitized skin.

And after that, Al couldn't prevent another scream from escalating from his lungs. The humiliation, the _hurt_ hunted down every corner and nook of his nerve system, and if he had gotten a glimpse of his own back, he would've seen the long and red marks appearing crisscrossed on the tender skin.

Another two blows followed quickly after one another, giving birth to an agonized scream which echoed through the dark stone hall.

"Maybe we should take a small break, so he can devour the pain," Eckart commented cruelly.

How many had it been already? Alphonse thought absent-mindedly. It felt like they had been torturing him for hours. His breath ran fast. He tried to concentrate on breathing. But the shame and pain kept stepping his pride far down into the dirt. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Stop," he whispered, breathing hard. "Please stop."

"Continue," Eckart said.

_SMACK!_

Al howled, eyes watering and a tight lump grew bigger and bigger in his chest, threatening to suffocate him if he didn't let it out. Soon he couldn't bare hold back the series of quiet sobs any longer. His shoulders were trembling and knees shaking.

"Go lower," Eckart ordered Schiller.

Schiller obeyed without a word. The next blow hit lower than the others, striking right across the backside Al's thighs. At that time Al's voice had gone beyond capability to scream, and he just cried, collapsing on the hard floor. Balance didn't matter anymore. He couldn't hold the position any longer.

"Having enough already?" Eckart asked, leering. "We've got plenty left. And since you abandoned your stance, we'll have to add some more to it."

Al lay on his side, his chest rising and falling abruptly in rhythm with his panting breath. His back was _burning_. Ignoring his own tearstained eyes, he somehow managed scowling with hard eyes up at Eckart. "So…" he rasped out, having nothing to lose by trying to speak. "They figured... it out, just by that call? They know... where you are."

Dietlinde Eckart frowned down at him, surprised by the sudden words.

Al sighed and rested his head back on the floor while he still had the chance. "They'll come here soon," he continued. Maybe it really was a small chance for him to get rescued. They could have tracked down the call. Put two and two together. It was a faint hope, but it was hope.

If the situation he had caused wasn't critical, Eckart wouldn't have bothered punishing him this hard, right?

Eckart's eyes narrowed sharply. "Continue Schiller. Right where we left."

Al's eyes flickered towards Schiller, getting a glimpse of his punishment tool. It looked like a thin leather paddle. Al twisted and snarled as Schiller simply picked him up and forced him back into position.

Another sharp pain from his lower back. It hurt so badly he wanted to smash his own head down in the stone-ground and hope he passed out.

_SMACK!_ At the same spot.

"Hold a little between the blows," Eckart ordered callously.

_SMACK!_ Pause. _SMACK!_

At this point, breaking through skin wasn't hard, as the sensitive skin had gotten stroked hard several times at the same spot. Thin streams of crimson ran down Al's sides.

Al didn't even know that he was screaming anymore. His mind tried desperately to hide in a place deep down in his own brain, frantically trying to avoid feeling any more pain. Schiller didn't even bother pulling him up into his position again for each time he fell squirming over. He just pushed him over on his stomach on the floor with the tip of his boot, thinking that would do.

Another struck.

"NII-SAN!" Al screamed, curling up on the floor and held his cuffed wrists tightly over his head, hiding his face. "_NII-SAN_!"

"He won't come to help you."

He could barely catch what Eckart had said between his heavy breathing.

"No one will."

He shook his head violently again. "He will. He will…" Tears were streaming down his face, lacing his throat together. "He will come," he whispered. "He is out looking for me." He didn't even know what he was saying anymore. Nothing made any sense. Why weren't the military here yet? Hadn't he called? Where was Edward? Al wondered what he was doing.

Eckart laughed. "Then he's looking in the wrong world, because he isn't here. Continue Schiller."

Al shook his head hard and held his breath and clutched his eyes shut, as he could prepare himself for the next blow.

Which didn't come.

"I've hit him 16 times. It should be enough, Chairman Eckart," Schiller said calmly.

Al lifted his head slowly, watching the man. He had his eyes on Eckart, not seeming to acknowledge that he was actually there, beaten to blood.

Dietlinde Eckart's eyes narrowed. "As I said, only if he could hold his stance, which he didn't. He will be done when I say so."

"I am done," Schiller said. "It's enough." He threw the paddle in front of her feet.

Dietlinde Eckart looked angrily at him as he turned around and motioned to walk out of the cell.

"You coward," she muttered. By that Schiller almost haltered. "I'll do it myself, then." She picked up the paddle.

Al's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his lips, before he received four extremely hard blows across his arms, back and legs. He screamed until he blacked out.

--

_The next thing he saw before his eyes was his brother's back, pierced by Envy's transmuted arm. Edward's eyes were wide, his body paralyzed from forming another word. His head twisted slowly towards Al, meeting his eyes, and it felt like he could feel his older brother's pain._

"_Nii-san," Al whispered, helplessly watching while lying in the transmutation circle. _

_Edward lay on his back on the floor, a huge pit of crimson growing underneath his motionless body. And then he heard Roze's high pitched cry, echoing in the room and Dante in the body of Lyra stopping her from going near the body._

"_Humans are really pathetic," Envy scoffed._

_No… Nii-san can't die, Al told himself. That's impossible… As he was about to be consumed by the homunculus called Gluttony, when managed to act and he transmuted himself free, standing up._

"_Do you realize what you are doing?" Dante said annoyingly. "I told you not to use alchemy!" She motioned towards him._

"_Stand back!" Al warned, his voice firm. "Don't touch me." And she stopped. Of all, he was a seven foot tall suit of armour and the Philosopher's Stone itself. Slowly, he approached his older sibling, lying lifelessly on the floor._

"_What are you going to do?" Dante demanded._

_Al stopped by Edward's body. "Nii-san isn't dead yet." He bent down, gently touching his brother's face with his big palm. "He is still warm," he whispered. "His soul is still inside the Gate. I just have to get it back."_

_His decision was set. Even if he had to disappear, he would do it for his brother. He himself should have died a long time ago. His life was based on hundreds of sacrifices, all the soldiers that had died in the creation of the stone._

_And just as Envy acted, jumping forward to stop him, Al clapped resolutely, and a bright light bleached up the entire room._

_Then, nothing._

--

Al opened his eyes slowly, gasping short from his memory. It was the last memory of his brother. It was after_ that_ they had been parted.

He tried to move. As soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. Shooting shivers of pain emerged within his entire body, making him stiffen and the image in front of his eyes falling out of focus again. He groaned softly, lifting a hurting arm to his forehead. Then he scowled puzzled. His arms were free from the handcuffs.

Something – or someone – shifted beside him, and he twisted his head slowly to have a look. Schiller.

Al just stared up at him, noticing that he was lying on his stomach on something softer than hard stone floor, and a wet cloth was wandering across his back. He absent-mindedly welcomed the feeling of lying on something soft.

His body stirred, eyes shutting tight as the cloth draped over his wounds and he suppressed a low whimper.

"Lie still," Schiller said quietly.

"First… you're beating me almost to death," Al startled, his breathing coming harder than he could control. "Then you treat my wounds."

"Are you complaining?"

Al didn't reply to that. He might say something he would regret. He just lay still for a while, trying to regulate his breathing. He noticed that he was in a room, or a cell, he hadn't seen before. It had a small bed with the thin mattress he was lying on.

Then he suddenly remembered that they hadn't been alone earlier.

"Where is… Eckart?"

"She went after you passed out," the German replied.

"And you didn't?"

Schiller sighed. "If you think of me as a sadist, then it's up to you. But I wouldn't leave a wounded behind."

Al rested his head in his arms. "Thank you."

Schiller shrugged. "You are still a prisoner, so was your brother."

Al's head jerked towards him. "My brother was…?"

"Back in Munich, we kidnapped your brother and held him in a cell similar to this one," Schiller said, not any traces of regret in his voice.

There were never any feelings there at all, not matter what he said. Al stared at him with big eyes. "Why?" he whispered. "Why did you—?"

"How do you think we managed to come to this world?" Schiller asked.

Al's thoughts spun fast, and he didn't have to think for long to figure it out. "You wanted him to make a Gate for you," he said in a low voice. "But… I thought alchemy didn't exist in the other world."

"Not in the same way," Schiller replied. "But thanks to him, we managed to come here."

"He would never have done such thing," Al said. "He wouldn't have helped an organization like Thule."

"We made him by holding his friend as well," Schiller simply said.

Al frowned, almost not believing how dirty and low this Thule Society worked to get what they wanted. His teeth were clapping, trying to form his words. "Then why… why didn't he come with you? Why did he stay there?"

Schiller's eyes narrowed, cleaning the cloth in a bowl of water. He had Al's blood on his hands. "I guess he wanted to stay with his friend."

Al wondered who Edward's friend was. At least his brother had someone he cared about in the other world. He wasn't alone like he was... That was at least good. Wasn't it?

Al's eyes faltered, looking down on the stone floor below. No matter how much he wanted to feel glad, he couldn't.

What if Edward liked the other world better? What if he didn't want to come back? In the white space he had said, "_Come with me_," he hadn't said "_No, I'll stay with you_."

Had Al gotten everything wrong?

He thought of all the images he had seen inside the Gate. It was difficult to part between all of them, but he knew somehow that a lot of it wasn't part of his memory. Had he seen parts of the other world? What kind of world was it anyway?

Al's eyes darkened. If Edward didn't _want_ to come back, _he_ at least would do what he could to go to him. It didn't matter to Al which world he was in, as long as Edward was in it too. That was all Al wanted.

He hoped Edward wanted to see him too.

Al sniffled.

"A solider crying?" Schiller asked conversationally.

"I'm not," Al muttered. "Why don't you just let me go? I don't belong to you. I don't belong to the military either. But they'll come here and look for me."

"Sure, they'll come here, kiddo," Schiller said, drying his back gently with a towel. "But I doubt they would pay a dog like you any mind."

Al glared at him, but felt a dismaying lurch in his stomach by the thought.

"By now they've just replaced you with someone else," Schiller continued. "That's how the adult world works."

Al was about to protest, but his throat failed, and he remained silent. No one had bothered looking for his brother. Not even the military. And wasn't he somehow Edward's replacement?

Al felt suddenly sick.

But Colonel Roy Mustang… he was different from the others, right? He cared a lot about Edward, didn't he?

Somehow Al had figured out that Edward and the Colonel's relationship had been something more than just a subordinate to a commanding officer. Whenever the Colonel had looked at him, Al could read in his eye that he missed Edward badly. Just like he did.

Schiller stood up and fetched the pile of Al's clothes, dropping them beside him on the bed. "Dress."

Al crawled slowly up on his palms and knees, wincing a little from the burning pain. He picked up his pants, starting to dress himself carefully and pretended not to feel uncomfortable while being watched as he did so. Standing on his feet again, he felt much better as soon as he had gotten into his clothes again. Even though the pain still hurt badly, he could endure it.

His brother had been through a lot worse.

Schiller crossed his arms, leaning to a wall. "For how long have your brother been gone?" he asked.

"Two years and one week," Al whispered.

"About 4 years ago, the real world was in a war," Schiller said. "They called it the Great War."

Al carefully shrugged on his jacket and picked up his coat. He wrapped it around himself, trying to get back some warmth and sat down on the bedside.

"I had a brother as well. He was a pacifist," Schiller continued, and Al looked at him. "But he was stationed in the Republic of German Austria to do desk work. One night when he was on his way home from the office he was shot by someone of our own side. The man who shot him was Austrian, driven mad by what he had seen out on the field. He was hallucinating and thought my brother was a British enemy. At that time I was stationed home in Germany. It took a couple of days before the news reached to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Al said silently. "I think… If my brother had been killed on the field like that, I would probably have left the army."

Schiller's eyes flared. "I stayed. My rank helped me bring justice."

Al's eyes hardened into a scowl. "Are you in the army for vengeance?"

"You're just a kid, you wouldn't understand."

"I might not understand how the adult world works, as you call it," Al said. "But revenge doesn't make you any better than the killer…"

In a second, Schiller stepped up to him, closing his fingers around Al's throat.

Al made a strangled cry and struggled, ignoring the pain shooting up his spine. He had totally forgotten about his comportment. Maybe he had already forgotten that Schiller wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he had to. That it was _him_ who had sedated him and dragged him into imprisonment in the first place...

Schiller made a move, dragged Al to his feet, and Al's back hit the wall hard, still with the hand clenching around his throat.

"When I had killed him and gotten my revenge shortly after the incident, I made it look like he had committed suicide. No one ever suspected me. Therefore, I stayed in the army," Schiller said in a low voice. "Just for the excitement." He leaned closer, almost touching Al's ear with his lips. "Or maybe I stayed to punish myself. Because I knew I would end up like either one of them: Either mad by what I've seen, or killed by a bullet."

Al shifted in discomfort, gripping around Schiller's wrist with both hands.

"Nothing could ever impress me or make me feel anything," Schiller whispered, his breath ghosting Al's ear and made him shiver. "Not until I saw what your brother and you could do."

Al's mouth moved, trying desperately to form words. "My brother once said... Revenge doesn't give you anything back... you just have to continue living..."

Schiller loosened his grip slowly. "Your brother is wise," he said. "But he would've felt the same way I did if something similar happened to you."

Al trembled as the man let go of him, and lent his back against the wall. He didn't even know how he knew his brother had said something like that. He just remembered.

"Enough talk," Schiller said. "Follow me."

Al was surprised as Schiller turned his back to him and moved to walk out of the cell.

"Where are we going?" Al asked, following slowly.

"Back to your cell."

Obediently, Al had to let himself be shackled to the wall again. Then Schiller left him once again without another word.

_Nii-san…_ Al thought darkly. _Maybe you stayed in the other world because you have reasons to. I understand that. But I have no reasons to stay here… _

Hopefully Granny and Winry would've understood if he had had any chance to explain. That moment, Al decided that he had to do everything he possibly could to get to Munich. Nothing else mattered anymore.


	12. Into the Sunlight

**Chapter 12: Into the Sunlight**

**--**

It was a dark night and the crescent moon shone lucidly between thin layers of trailing clouds. A chilly breeze made the hairs on his neck rise straight up, and around every corner he was almost certain that he had heard someone; someone watching them. He was probably just paranoid because of the military surveillance. He doubted they were being followed in the middle of the night. Still, the uneasiness was chewing at his insides.

"I'm not sure that this is such a good idea," Alfons Heiderich said in discomfort, thinking quietly that paranoia was the least of his problems right now. He trailed after his ponytailed comrade, who stopped instinctively by the porch of the right house.

"I'm not stupid," Edward replied, keeping his voice close to a whisper. "I trust him. And going after Thule without someone knowing could be suicide."

"Yeah, about _that_," Alfons continued, almost forgetting to talk quietly. "Have you forgotten what day it is tomorrow?"

Edward stepped up to the door, turning his head slightly while he lifted his hands to clap. "No. Why?"

"Your hearing is tomorrow…" Alfons whispered. "If we go—"

"Fuck that already," Edward snarled. "I'm not staying here for crap like that."

"But—"

"Shut it!" he hissed and clapped his hands, touching the door lock.

Alfons didn't want to leave it at that, but he didn't say more of it for now. "Don't you think he has some kind of alarm system?" he asked instead.

"Just stay here, I'll be right back," Edward said in a whisper. He disappeared inside the dark hall.

Alfons stopped silently at his spot and didn't intend to go any further anyway. He wasn't all happy about breaking into Roy Mustang's house in the middle of the night, even if he knew him personally or not. But he had to agree that it was more reassuring to know that someone else knew where they were going before they disappeared. Of course, Mustang wouldn't get to know the details, because they weren't supposed to be found afterwards. But then again… something could go very wrong.

In fact, it all was almost bound to go wrong.

Alfons sighed deep and looked at his watch. It was an old watch; his father had used to wear it. He had sent it to him while he was out in the Great War. It showed 2:30 am. A couple of hours earlier he had practically _escaped_ from Central Military Hospital. He wasn't supposed to be released from there until the morning, but Edward had convinced him that they hadn't that much time. He hadn't even had the time to tell him about the weird eye-mark underneath his foot. At least he couldn't feel it now so he had decided not to worry about it.

They had immediately snuck out the window of the hospital without the soldiers stationed outside his door noticed, gathered some things from their dorm room, and now they were here outside the Colonel's house to leave him a note. Just a note.

Everything really seemed frightening to Alfons. It still hadn't come quite down to him what they were about to do. Maybe he still was a little drowsy from the medicine, and whatever Edward said made sense in an extremely improbable way.

They had to steal the airplane in order to find Edward's brother, before the military attacked Thule Society at their known location, which would happen in only a few hours.

Yes, brilliant logic. Alfons had to convince himself about that for a couple of minutes.

Secondly, Edward's hearing was supposed to be tomorrow, which if he didn't attend, the military would assume him to be a deserter for the last two years and decide at the worst case scenario to execute him.

In only one night, they would get themselves a hell of a lot of enemies. Both from this world and the other. If they could find Thule Society at all. He didn't know how they knew it was exactly there, but he surely didn't think that Thule Society had planned for the military of Amestris to find out. That was at least something.

--

"What are you doing here, Fullmetal?"

Edward froze fast to the wooden floor.

Roy Mustang scowled with his good eye, holding his gloved hand ready to snap. He had been sure it had been a thief breaking in, but underestimating the Fullmetal Alchemist was not something he ought to do either. "I'm afraid I'm out of Scotch this time," he added without lowering his gloved hand.

Edward turned around, seeming to have calmed down from the little shock. He didn't appear to acknowledge the small joke. Edward looked serious. That alarmed Roy.

"Next time you want to get me drunk, feel free to do whatever the hell you want," Edward said sarcastically.

Roy cleared his throat. "It was an accident. I stopped before—" He trailed off. _Before what?_

Edward scowled at him. "Just forget it. I'm not here to discuss that, I don't have much time."

"Then what are you here for?" Roy asked.

"I'm here to deliver something," Edward replied.

The Colonel finally lowered his arm, realizing that Edward was here for a completely different reason. "What are you talking about?"

Edward looked away from him. "I'll disappear for a while," he said hesitantly.

Roy took some steps towards him. "Fullmetal…"

Edward reached out his state alchemist watch. "I have to go, so I'll sign the paper-stuff later."

Roy didn't accept the silver clock, watching the younger in silent disbelief. "I will not let you leave, at least not without a proper explanation," he stated firmly.

"I thought so," Edward said with a sigh, scratching his neck. "That's why I broke into your house in the middle of the night. You were supposed to be asleep."

"This is not funny, Edward," Roy said, drawing the golden eyes to look at him by the use of his first name. "What are you intending to do?"

"Find Al," Edward replied in a low voice. "Please… don't stop me, or I'll have to put up a fight with you."

Roy's brow furrowed, ignoring the threat. _This is ridiculous..._ "You're going to miss your hearing," he pointed out.

The blond alchemist was already starting to get sick of that line. "Do you really think I care about that?" Edward snapped. "Retrieving Al safely is my only priority."

"They won't listen to that in court, Fullmetal," Roy said, trying to think rationally. The kid couldn't seriously think of dropping out the night before, could he? It would look extremely suspicious, effectively worsening the circumstances. "They will hunt you down until they arrest you," he added severely.

Edward snorted. "They won't find me."

Roy sighed, rubbing his forehead. _How did this kid get so arrogant?_ "They _will_ find you. And what use are you to Al if you're locked behind bars or dead?"

Edward looked away again, not responding.

Roy didn't know of anything more he could say to have him change his mind. Was he really losing him again? Had Edward really thought this through? Roy doubted it, but still, Edward wasn't incapable either. Of course retrieving Alphonse was important. Damn it. He gave in. There was nothing he could do to stop him. To stop him he had to start attacking and knock him out, and possibly do the same to Alfons Heiderich who probably was waiting outside. He didn't want to do that.

The thing left to do was to trust that Edward could take care of himself. After all, he came back after two years of assumed death.

"Where are you going to look for your brother?" Roy asked.

Edward looked back at him, a smile forming, but didn't reply directly to the question. "Could you do me a small favour?"

"What?" he asked.

"Delay the military from attacking Thule in the morning," Edward said.

Roy's eye widened, trying not to act _too_ surprised. But he'd just been held the entire evening trapped in a meeting with the Council, where they had discussed how to go investigate the location first thing in the morning. The information was highly classified, and how Edward had gotten a hold of it was an unsoiled mystery.

"I'm going to fetch Al out of there first," he continued. "Or else, he might get _killed_ by you bastards."

Mustang crossed his arms, trying sort out a solution. He still hoped he would meet up with Edward over there the next day and convince him to come back with him after everything had been cleared out. And hopefully after Alphonse had been found. If he took Alphonse back to Central, it would be easier to get the older brother back with him as well.

"We're not going to just blow the place up, Fullmetal, you know I would've been against that," he said, followed by a deep sigh. "The mission will only be plain investigation, depending on what we will find awaiting us. Either way, the only thing I will intend to do is to search for your brother and bring him out of there alive."

"Then you can save your breath instead, cause I'll do it myself," Edward said, more frostily than he actually meant. He dropped his state alchemist watch on Roy's table and turned to leave. "I would've asked you to come with and help us… but I won't ask you to risk your position again," he said silently. "Good bye, Colonel."

Roy Mustang stood still, not going after him. What? Was he just supposed to _accept _this? But deep down he still knew he wouldn't be able to stop him. This was Edward Elric, after all. "Fullmetal," he said.

The blond stopped and turned.

"There's no guarantee, but the location showed up right before the attack at Central, and we were just able to track down a phone call from where it came from. The location was suspicious enough that we believe it couldn't have been from anyone else than Thule."

Edward froze. "A phone call? Was anything said?"

"No. It got cut off shortly after Hawkeye replied."

Edward nodded. "I see." Not many people would have the number to call the Colonel's office directly. If Al had tried to contact them it would at least mean that he was alive.

"Good luck, Edward," he said in a low voice.

Edward shot him small smile. "Thank you, Colonel." Then he disappeared out the door.

--

"He caught you, and he didn't stop you?" Alfons asked bluntly, walking fast by his beloved friend's side.

Edward shot him a stare. "He wouldn't be able to, unless he killed me."

Alfons snorted with a small smile. Then his face stirred and he stopped clutching his hurting side. Although it was still painful, his injuries were nothing like they had been the day before. It was healing almost miraculously fast. His thoughts fell once again on the Gate.

Did it have anything to do with it...?

Edward stopped too and turned around with a concerned scowl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alfons breathed out, forcing a small smile. He couldn't tell Edward yet. He had enough on his mind...

Edward didn't seem to believe him. "You shouldn't come with me…"

Alfons gave him the most dangerous look Edward had ever seen, and it made him speechless.

"I will hear nothing of that, Edward, either I'm coming with you or I will _stop_ you from going myself," he said sternly. He sighed of the look on Edward's face, who seemed not to be sure if he should run away or help him walk. Alfons smiled weakly. "You'll just have to bear with me."

Edward smiled back. "I guess I have no choice then." He grabbed Alfons' arm, and supported him over his shoulder. "We're there soon."

"It's not that bad," Alfons said. "I'll just take some more of that medicine they gave me later."

"You have it with you, right?"

"Yeah, along with the food and water."

Edward nodded pleased.

"How are we supposed to get in, anyway?" Alfons asked.

"I'll take care of the details," Edward said.

--

Coming through the first guard was easy. He was stationed inside a box of glass next to a barricade, to prevent cars from driving into the area without showing their ID.

The guard was asleep, so Edward and Alfons got a free pass, crawling underneath the barricade and continued down the long road with warehouses on each side.

"The guarding of this place is terrible," Edward commented. "We should have been arrested by now."

Alfons shuddered slightly. "I'm not complaining that we're not."

"Hold it there you two!"

Alfons heard the sound of a gun loading, and literally froze to the ground.

Edward turned, snorting. One guard. He picked up his ID and held it up. "Edward Elric and Alfons Heiderich," he said.

The guard frowned and came closer, lowering his gun as he recognized them and hurriedly saluted. "Major, what are you two doing here at this hour?"

"We're starting early today," Edward said. "I'll be teaching how to pilot Azure in the morning, so I wanted to prepare some things."

"Yes all right, just wait one second," the guard said, lifting his walkie-talkie to his mouth.

At the same time he did that, Edward's metal foot hit his chin, and quickly after that his automail-hand stroke him across the back of his neck. He passed out, sinking to the ground without another sound.

Alfons gawked. "If you were thinking of doing that all along, why did you bother lying?"

Edward sighed. "Have I taught you nothing, Alfons? Take them off guard."

They hurried towards the west end of the warehouses.

"There it is," Alfons said, pointing at the barrel with fuel he had hid away during the attack at Central.

Edward worked quickly. He found a small plastic can from Alfons' backpack, opening the barrel, filling the can with fuel, wiped it off with a towel and put it back into the pack.

"Since we have to get away in a hurry, we won't have time to bring the whole barrel. This should be enough to get us somewhere." Then he looked at Alfons, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I know you've worked hard." Then he abruptly pushed the barrel over to the ground making the fuel flow all over the place, along the wall of the west warehouse.

Alfons jumped back, avoiding getting his shoes soaked and looked bewildered at the other. _Was he crazy?_ "What are you doing?"

Edward turned him around with a gentle tug at his shoulder and went through the pack on his back again. "I'm making a small show to get the most of their attention in another direction." He found the matchsticks he was looking for, flaring one of them.

Alfons' eyes widened.

Edward dropped the matchstick into the very inflammable liquid, and quickly pushed Alfons away. "Run towards the east end," he said.

Alfons wasn't a fast runner, but he could when he had to. Soon the whole army would be there, had Edward even thought about that? Typical Edward doing such reckless things! The reason why he hadn't been informed was probably because Edward knew he would be against it. Alfons huffed with a small smile. Someday Edward would pay for this!

Edward was a faster runner than Alfons, but still he held himself behind him to make sure he was okay. He knew it was probably painful for Alfons to run with those injuries. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing smoke welling up towards the dark sky, and the flames licked dangerously at the roof of the warehouse. Soon everyone at the base would be able to see it.

They stopped by the east end, Alfons leant his back at the wall of the warehouse that hid them, breathing hard.

Edward peeked around the corner. The west warehouse had started to flare up real good. He turned back to his friend, and Alfons met his eyes. "No worries," Alfons said when he gained his breath. "I still have… the recipe in my head."

Edward grinned and pushed him back against the wall and kissed him.

Feeling a warm mouth soothingly massaging his own, Alfons was surprised that Edward took time for something like that, but he didn't complain either. He snuggled his arms around Edward's back and kissed him deeper, not wanting it to end all too soon. The air literally smelt of excitement. Or maybe it was just fuel or smoke. The spark was instantaneous as their tongues meshed together in a heated rhythmic dance. Edward pressed his body against his, and Alfons wouldn't mind if this moment had lasted forever. He was a little nervous for what they were going to do next, but the kiss made him feel much better.

After a while Edward pulled back slowly, his lips still parted and eyes closed of the little sensation. Alfons wondered if he even realized how adorable he looked like that.

Then his eyes suddenly opened wary, and Alfons inhaled sharply. They heard the sounds of voices and running footsteps of military boots – _heavily armed_ military soldiers.

Seemed like their little fire had finally drawn some attention.

"Time to go," Edward whispered.

--

Alfons didn't know how surprised he could be able to be as they reached Azure's warehouse from the backside and noticed that it wasn't guarded.

"This is almost too easy," Edward muttered. "This unit sucks, the Brigadier General should teach his men to stand guard more properly." He clapped his hands and touched the wall of the warehouse. A door appeared on the wall.

"Nice," Alfons commented. Silently he didn't complain about the guarding. And of course most of the soldiers would run to check out the other burning warehouse.

Edward opened the door carefully, peeking into the dim warehouse. He could see the plane. She was standing in the middle where they had left her, looking very appealing. The hard part started now.

They moved quickly towards the plane, but hadn't reached it before five guards popped out of nowhere, screaming orders to get down on their hands and feet while getting their rifles ready.

"That's more like it," Edward said.

Alfons stood stiff, wondering what the hell Edward had planned now.

"If you fire something in here, what do you think will happen to this thing behind me?" Edward said pointing at the plane.

Alfons suddenly noticed that they were standing between the plane and the soldiers. This was probably their best card.

"We don't need to fire to take down traitors like you," one of the soldiers said coldly. He was the first one daring to move, swinging the backside of the rifle towards Edward's head. Edward ducked, grinning, and leaped forward with a clap. He touched the floor, making it melt and trap five pair of feet. The concrete turned hard again, making all of them unable to move their legs. Edward knocked out the nearest soldier, grabbing his rifle from him and pointed it back towards the others, just as the four other dazed soldiers readied their own.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

One rifle was pointing towards the soldiers, and four rifles were pointing at Edward.

"Throw them," Edward said.

Alfons didn't know how, it was just something about Edward's voice no one could reject. Anything could sound logical when he opened his mouth, no matter what it was. And the soldiers probably assumed that he was serious. They threw their guns away, and Edward nodded pleased. "Alfons, the door," he said.

Alfons nodded, and went to the left wall, pushing a green button.

The big hangar doors started to open up at the front of the warehouse.

In a hurry, Alfons moved back and climbed into the back cockpit. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if they got this far. Everything he did seemed to work on autopilot right now. Main thought was: _Get away from here now._

He started the engine, letting it warm up and tucked his backpack down between his feet. He had no idea how to fly this thing; he would leave that to Edward. He put on the goggles and turned on the small radio with a plug into his ear so they would be able to hear each other, throwing a look up front. Still no soldiers ahead. But they didn't have much time. Azure was far from soundless, so in any time the other guards out there would notice that something was wrong.

"Say hello to your boss," Edward said, before he backed away from the soldiers, still pointing the rifle towards them. The propeller had started to pick up its speed, and he climbed quickly into the front cockpit, taking over the controllers and put the plug into his ear, adjusting the speaker in front of his lips. "Ready, Alfons?"

"Yeah, go!"

Edward took a deep breath as he put on his goggles, and then pulled the gear lever. The wheels underneath them started to move. Slowly at first, then they picked up.

Alfons thought it almost was too good to be true. Would they really get away with this?

The plane went clear out from the warehouse, and it was then they met trouble. Even if the field was flat and long, Alfons' breath hitched at the welcome-committee. A large group of soldiers had gathered a formation, aiming their rifles.

"Shit," Edward muttered. "Stay low, Alfons."

Alfons jumped as a series of gunshots hit Azure's front and sides, and he started to panic while he sank down in his seat. "They're shooting at us," he breathed.

"I _know_," was the slightly annoyed reply. Edward made an abrupt turn, steering the plane around. "Keep your head down!"

Alfons complied and curved his head down under his arms as a new series of loud gunshots loomed in his ears. The soldiers were behind them now, which was at least less chance that they damaged the engine. But either way, this wasn't good. Azure wouldn't stand too much of this. Neither would _he_. He had already survived through _one_ ballistic trauma, but he had no guarantee that he would handle another one. He hadn't even really recovered properly from the first time, being less than two months ago since it happened.

They picked up their speed and Alfons dared take a short look up front. Edward had been forced to turn towards the north path, which meant they were forced to drive past the fire where every other of the soldiers had been running towards. Some of the soldiers stationed by Azure had probably already warned them, for now a new group was getting into position ahead of them.

He started to change his mind. This wasn't easy. They wouldn't make it.

"They're going to shoot again, Edward!" he bellowed. "We won't make it!"

"Yes, we will!"

"It'll damage the plane too much!" Alfons shouted, starting to panic. "You have to stop!"

"No fucking way!"

Alfons' heart skipped a beating. Was he really serious? They would die before they got into the air. Even as they still put up more and more speed, they would be finished if a bullet hit at any more critical spots. Or worse, hit one of _them_. It didn't seem like it mattered to the military if they were caught dead or alive.

It was probably too late to stop now. If they stopped, it would be their death anyway.

Behind them soldiers had gotten themselves into cars, and were driving fast after them. They would start firing again any moment, and in front of them the same thing would happen.

They were trapped from two sides.

Then it all happened very fast.

"Edward!" he yelled at the same time as the firing started again, but even if he talked into a radio his voice drowned in all the noise of engines, gunshots and air pressure.

Edward jerked the handle down, and the plane shuddered and jumped lightly up in the air on a warm gust of wind that was caught under their wings for a moment, lifting them into the air, gradually higher over the ground.

With the sound gunshots still thundering inside his aching head, Alfons looked carefully over the edge of the plane. He was staring at a fire underneath him, along with people who looked like small toy soldiers and cars. He was trembling badly and close to hyperventilating. They had avoided the crossfire in the last millisecond. Why did Edward always have to wait for the last millisecond?

He heard Edward's breathing into his ear. "Al… Alfons, are you okay?"

Alfons nodded. But then he realized that Edward couldn't see him, and he quickly added: "Yeah… you?"

"Yeah."

Alfons swallowed, pressing his back into his seat. And then he suddenly noticed that they were _flying_. During all the near death-experiences he had for a moment almost forgotten what they were actually doing. He laughed nervously. "We're flying."

Edward took some deep breaths. "Yeah…" He suddenly burst out laughing. "It's working!"

Alfons let out a deep sigh of relief. For an instant there he had really thought they weren't going to make it. It was an odd feeling, but very familiar. The feeling of having escaped death by just a tiny bit.

"Did you see the look on those guy's faces when we took off?" Edward burst out excitedly. "It was priceless!"

"No," Alfons replied sullenly. "I was busy having my eyes shut."

Edward turned around and met his eyes through the goggles. "The important thing is that we made it, and we're on our way."

"Yeah," Alfons said. "But you really scared me there."

Edward chuckled softly and turned around the right way again. "Sorry."

Alfons shook his head, smiling a small smile. "Hell you are." He looked down over the edge again. "We're still quite low. They will still be able to see us."

"I'll get us higher, just give me a second," Edward said.

As they rose higher in the air, the very first rays of awakening light sharply pierced the semi-dark sky. A deep golden sun was showing up from behind the horizontal line, gradually bathing the waddling clouds in a beautiful scarlet glow.

"Wow, look at that," Alfons said.

Edward didn't reply. Even though the sun didn't properly light up Central yet, from up here he could see how the city had been damaged by the bombs. Some buildings had burned, others were half obliterated or completely gone. But despite even that, Central looked beautiful from the sky.

Edward seemed to have drifted off for a moment. Alfons smiled, relaxing more. He had always wanted to fly up in the sky like this. Edward was a good flyer; the plane was flowing steadily on the warm, supporting winds. At the same time as flying was relaxing, it was one of the most frightening things he had ever experienced. Even if he was a scientist, he had the feeling that the possibility to get this piece of junk and metal up in the air was probably a mysterious wonder. Not to mention with the bullet holes.

He hadn't even thought the thought through, before the plane gave a violet shudder and made a sound that didn't sound normal.

Alfons jerked forward, feeling cold sweat on his own neck. "Edward?"

"Yeah," the older replied, sounding nervous.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

That wasn't the reply Alfons had hoped for.

The plane shuddered again. Something was terribly wrong. Had they just lost some height?

"Oh God," Alfons whispered, clutching his seat belt.

What if the engine stopped? What if they _crashed_? They'd be dead even before the plane hit the ground. Alfons wrenched his own brain. Something about the thought of dying felt like a déjà vu...

"Alfons," Edward's voice shot sharply into his ear, making him force his mind back to reality. "Take the steer and keep it steady. Get us higher if you can. The hydraulics should stand at least 6561.7 feet."

"What?" Alfons gawked. "I've never flown before!" The abnormal sound from underneath the plane pierced his eardrums.

"Trust me!" Edward bellowed. "Just keep it steady and don't pull the steer away from you, only _towards_!"

"O-Okay," Alfons stuttered. He grabbed the steer in front of him, fixing his eyes straight ahead. He could do this. It wasn't that hard. All he had to do was to hold the steer, prevent them from dropping. It would be fine.

But then his mind started spinning. Why did _he_ have to do it if Edward could? Cobalt eyes widened. "What the _hell_ are you _doing_?!" he shouted.

Edward had released himself from his belts and was getting out of his seat. And they were almost 3600 feet up in the air.

"Stop!" Alfons said, trying to calm himself down. Edward couldn't seriously be thinking to—

"You hear that sound?" Edward said annoyed, meaning the abnormal sound coming from underneath them. "I don't know what it is, but we're damaged and it's not supposed to sound like that. And if I don't do anything about it, we might be hitting the ground sooner than we're able to land this damned thing. So shut up and keep her steady so I don't fall off!"

Alfons shut up and held the steer tighter. There it happened again. Edward said something, and it seemed like the _only_ logical thing to do. His voice was almost like magic.

Edward crawled towards him, supporting himself by holding onto the supporters of the wings above them. He glanced down the side of the plane. "I need to check some cables down there. Seems like it's coming from—"

The rest of his sentence disappeared in a mix of wind and pressure against Alfons' ears. But he caught the drift. Some cables could be destroyed or just cut off.

"I can't reach them," Edward growled.

"We should land," Alfons said fast. "Then we can fix it."

Edward shook his head. "No, we can't. Landing in this condition might kill us."

"_Flying_ in this condition might kill us as well, Edward," Alfons said through gritted teeth, knowing he wasn't very helpful.

"Give me the rope from your pack," Edward said. "I'll tie myself to something."

Alfons nodded, carefully feeling down to his backpack with one hand, finding the rope. He tossed one of the ends to Edward, and the other end he tied carefully around himself as best he could while steering.

Edward looked hesitantly at him. "Alfons, what—?"

"Come on," Alfons bellowed, securing his knot tightly.

Edward nodded fast, tying the rope a fast around his own waist.

"But don't fall," Alfons added.

Edward snorted, but nodded. "My weight might cause some disturbance. Try tilting us slightly to the left."

Alfons did as he was told, following Edward's instructions. The plane drooped carefully sideways. Edward grabbed the lower wing-set, and lowered himself down the right side of the plane.

Alfons felt his hands were shaking. He couldn't see Edward anymore, and he tried to concentrate on the road ahead. They had broken the clouds and were finally above them, where they were hid from the world. Then he heard the sound of a transmutation and saw blue sparkles of lightning shot up.

"Did you find it?" he asked breathlessly.

"No, I just made something to stand on," a calm reply said. "Keep this position."

"O-Okay," Alfons replied, not daring to even move.

Edward clapped again, as he stood on a small transmuted ladder. The wind pulled at him, trying to throw him off balance. He caught a glimpse of the damage, something flaring dangerously behind a metal plate pierced with a couple of bullet holes. He removed the metal plate with another transmutation and stared carefully into the stock of cables. Some of them were cut and melted.

The plane shuddered once again, more aggressively this time. "Aaah!" Edward yelled.

The plane suddenly dropped height fast, falling underneath the clouds again. The rope tightened painfully around Alfons' waist.

"Edward!" he yelled, gasping for air. "Shit!" He clutched the steer tightly, trying to regain the control over the plane. Come on, come on, he told himself or the plane or anyone.

_Just stop dropping!_

The plane flattened out, leaving Alfons sitting there and just breathe hard and struggling to calm himself down. "Edward, are you okay?"

Edward didn't reply, which alarmed Alfons. He yelled: "Edward! Edward!"

"Ouch… stop shouting in my ear, damn it," Edward growled. He had grabbed onto one of the supporter poles below the wing with his metal hand in the last second, as his feet were shoved away from the solid stance by the shudder and where now dangling in thin air. The rope around his waist was tightly holding him back from swinging further outwards – the wrong way. Edward breathed heavily, clutching the iron pole with his left hand as well.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… No problem." Edward cleared his throat and started down at the clouds underneath his feet. "Just keep it steady," he added, sounding way more calm than he was supposed to be.

"Yeah, got it."

With some struggling noises, Edward managed to lift himself back up, stretching out his arm to reach back to the transmuted ladder. He managed to reach it and lifted himself up, holding on tightly and pressing his back against the ladder on the wall of the plane. He sighed deep in relief. That had been a close call.

Then he turned back to the wires and cables inside the plane's stomach. He clapped and touched them. The damaged cables and metal melted back together, and the engine went over to a more soothing sound.

"I did it," Edward said.

"Thank God," Alfons said silently.

"There is no God," Edward muttered. "Uhm, I need some help to get up."

"Climb, I got you," Alfons said, holding tightly around the rope.

Edward clenched the rope with both hands and carefully started to climb up again along the side of Azure.

The rope tightened around Alfons' stomach again, making it slightly uncomfortable to breathe, but he endured it. While holding the rope tightly with one hand and the steer as steady as he could with the other, he felt Edward's weight pulling at the other end and soon he could see a hand over the edge of his cockpit. As soon as he was sure Edward had a good hold, he moved fast to clutch around his arm, dragging him over to him.

Edward ended up on the floor together with his pack between his legs, breathing hard. The space was narrow, but Alfons didn't care.

"Good job," he said in a low voice, a small smile on his lips.

Edward turned at him and grinned. "I'd do that again any day."

--

Finding himself quite comfortable between Alfons' legs, Edward studied the map he had transmuted. "We're heading south-west, until we reach the sea," he said. "It's the only coast line Amestris has. We'll follow it further west. Their hiding place looks like to be a mountain on the south-west coast."

Alfons felt more secure with manoeuvring the plane, as long as they switched when they were going to land the thing. "How long will it take?" he asked.

"I don't know," Edward said. "Around one hour perhaps. But it depends if I can find somewhere to land before we run out of fuel."

Alfons released a complaining sound. "Why do you always name the worst thing that could possibly happen in that light tone?"

Edward shrugged, not directly replying. "I'm curious of that hiding place. Maybe they found a cave or something in the mountains."

Alfons didn't reply. His thoughts were drifting off. Edward had told him about the last meeting with Mustang on their way to the warehouses. They had only been able to find this place because someone had called directly to Mustang's office. Edward was sure it had been Al. Alfons hoped so, and then they at least knew he was alive up until two days ago. But two days was a long time. If the one who called really was Al, why hadn't he said anything? The only reason Alfons could find likely, was that he had been caught. And what would Thule do thereafter?

He didn't dare say this out loud. Edward's hope was the main thing that kept them going.

The golden sun had started to set properly on the sky, shining brightly in between the cumulus clouds on the cobalt background. Alfons had managed to regain some of their lost height, as there were clouds both above them and underneath, hiding them from curious eyes on the ground.

Alfons couldn't help feel happy about the weather. They were flying right into the sunlight. The experience had been far from comfortable if the rain had been pouring down, and the sky dark as pitch. He hoped that continued on their way further too. When they had rescued Al.

"Edward," Alfons said in a low voice.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we supposed to go, after we've retrieved your little brother?" It was a positive question, which he really wondered the answer to.

Edward was silent for some long minutes, still studying the map, as if he could find an answer there. "Rizembool, I guess," he replied. "It will be up to Al what he wants. Either way, if he wants to go home we'll take him there. But at least I can't stay there for long. It's the first place the military will look."

"Yeah… so then what?"

Edward turned around to face him, a faint smile on his lips. "We can go wherever we want."

Somehow Alfons felt pleased with that. Usually he would've preferred a detailed plan of what he was to expect, simply because he liked being structured and liked knowing what he was doing. But now it was different. Neither of them knew what they were really heading for. It was scary, but exciting too. They could rather decide minutiae like the future when the time came.

Soon they had the sea beneath themselves. Alfons could just admire it. He had only seen the sea once, on a field trip at the University in Romania. Munich was the heart of Europe, engulfed by land in every direction. He had always longed to see it from the sky like this. Edward was resting his arms on Alfons' thighs and had laid his head back and closed his eyes for some minutes. Alfons didn't mind. Even though Edward didn't want to admit it, he was probably still tired of the hard week of work. His fevers had at least ended.

Edward lifted his head and blinked. "I almost dozed off."

"It wouldn't hurt you," Alfons said. "But I think we're there soon."

Edward pushed himself further up and looked over the edge. "Yup. I should get back into my seat."

Alfons nodded slowly. Even though it was dangerous, it was more dangerous to land with two people in the same cockpit where one of them didn't have a seat belt. He scanned the area, seeing a huge mountain ahead of them.

"Do you think… that is it?"

Edward looked up while working on the knots on the rope around his waist. It would be too short of slack to let him cross the body of the plane with them tied together. "Yeah. Go high, in case they can see us coming."

Alfons complied, wondering slightly if they would be caught right after landing. Obviously the plane was still far from soundless and invisible.

Edward released himself from the tie, and stood slowly up in front of Alfons. With some awkward rearrangements, Edward managed to climb over Alfons and crawled towards his own cockpit underneath the highest set of the wings, holding onto everything he possibly could cling on to with his strong automail hand.

When Edward slumped back down in his seat, Alfons managed to breathe again. He hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath.

"All right," Edward said, securing his belts. "I'll take over."

Alfons let go of the steer and leant back in relief. He glanced behind himself over his shoulder at the blond. Edward looked more determined than ever, but Alfons couldn't help but dread for what was coming. They needed a long straight road, or else they wouldn't be able to land.

They were high above the mountain. Edward started circling around it and gazed down, eyes narrowing like a hawk. "Of course," he said.

"What?" Alfons said.

"They've already solved our problem for us."

Alphonse stared down the many thousands of feet towards the ground. On the top of the mountain there was a large, long road. Thule Society had either found it by luck or made it by themselves. Obviously they would need a place to land their own aircraft as well.

"They'll see us," Alfons noted.

"Possibly. But I don't care," Edward shot back. "We can't land somewhere else and risk using days to climb back up."

He was right.

It was about then the plane made a different sound than it should once again. Alfons' eyes widened. Something wasn't right. "Get us down quick!" he breathed.

Edward was already on to it, or had the plane just dropped height on its own accord? Edward headed for the road, while turbulence was getting a hold of the plane and shook it like a toy of plastic. Alfons took a deep breath, afraid that the turbulence would rip the wings to pieces. They were already down to 2000 feet and he could clearly see more details of the ground beneath them. Mostly ocean, but the mountain was getting into view again as Edward slimmed down his circle and started on a straight, but slightly diagonal line towards the road.

"We're down on fuel," Edward said.

Alfons glanced down on the dashboard. He was right. But that _couldn't_ be right. The tank roomed 6 litres, and that was enough fuel to keep the plane going at normal speed for at least 3 hours.

"We're leaking," Alfons said in horror.

"Hold on," Edward said calmly. He kept a slight diagonal line as steady as he could. A little turbulence wouldn't affect him; he had done this before after all. Only that it was almost two years ago. He shrugged it off. "It's like learning how to swim," he said cheerfully. "Once you've learned, you never forget."

Alfons looked down, seeing only the huge deep ocean straight beneath them. "Just in case…" he said hesitantly. "Are you a good swimmer?"

Edward laughed shortly. "No. I've never learned."

Alfons' stomach made a small twitch. But then they were suddenly clear of the water below, and had only solid ground underneath the plane. The road had already begun. Edward had to get them down on their wheels soon, or else they would be too short on straight road.

In deep concentration, Edward lowered them slowly and the wheels of Azure touched the concerted roadway, bounced once up in the air again, before it hit the solid road and continued rolling further in fast speed.

Alfons let out his breath hard. He hadn't even noticed that he had been holding it in again. His breath went fast. They were on the ground. They were alive.

Edward didn't slow down. His narrow eyes already scanned the road, not entirely sure what he was looking for, but he had almost expected something to happen as soon as they had gotten their wings off the air. Either way, he couldn't help let out a breath of relief. "All right back there, Alfons?" he asked.

"Yeah. Great job," Alfons managed. He laughed and rested his head back.

Edward kept driving until they reached the beginning of a forest at the very end of the road, and somehow he managed to sneak the plane in between the trees.

The engine died even before he was done, which alarmed Alfons to a great extinct. "If we had continued any longer up there, we wouldn't have made it," he muttered apprehensively.

"No reason to dwell upon that," Edward said, letting himself off his belts. "I need to repair it immediately, or else we won't be able to get our asses away from this place soon enough later."

Alfons rubbed his head, still quite relieved that they were alive. Typical Edward to just shrug everything off like it was an everyday routine and move on with it.

Edward jumped out of his cockpit, spent some seconds scanning the close area for something _(or someone_), before he continued around Azure's body to investigate the damage.

Alfons slowly let go of his seat belts.

"Stay up there for now, Alfons," Edward said. "Keep watch."

"O-okay," Alfons said. He shook his head. There was no way to back out now. Of course, he wasn't thinking of backing out either. But he couldn't be blamed for wanting to just _breathe _for some seconds after all the action.

Their purpose for being here was still not forgotten. They were here for Edward's brother. Finding him was top priority. Alfons had always been aware that they would risk both of their lives doing this, he had just not _thought_ about it that way.

And if Thule Society had seen them arrive in the air, they probably wouldn't be slow on coming out to meet them.

On the other hand, he had risked his life ever since he had come to this world, by keeping his real identity a secret for the higher-ups. It was almost the same. Almost.

He heard the sound of alchemy, and blue sparkles shot up from underneath the front of Azure.

Edward showed up a second after, climbing up to him. "Give me the remaining fuel," he said.

Alfons searched his backpack for the small can. It roomed only 3 litres. But it should be enough to get away. He hoped. He handed Edward the can. "Did you fix it?"

Edward took the can underneath his flesh arm, nodding. "Some damn bullet was stuck down there. But nothing fatal. The pistons weren't hurt, and that was probably why we made it. I fixed the tank and some other things." He climbed down, and this time Alfons followed.

There were no signs of movement from anywhere. Maybe they hadn't been seen after all. Or if this place was the right place… Even if Thule Society definitely had landed their aircraft here, it didn't mean that they _were here_.

Edward filled the tank with fuel and placed the lid securely back in place.

"We need a plan," Alfons said, instinctively lowering his voice. "If they're here, we can't just rush in."

Edward closed the top, shielding the engine inside and looked at him. "There's only one way," he said.

"And what is that?" Alfons asked a little hesitant, having experienced examples of Edward's 'only ways' before.

"I have to get caught. They'll bring me straight in where we want to be," Edward said, as rationally as he suggested going to the store. He pulled out of his long, brown coat and went to stuff it into the cockpit together with the backpack. He couldn't bring anything important with him because they would probably just take it from him anyway.

Alfons followed after him. "Are you _mad_?" he snapped.

"It's the only way," Edward said, jumping down from the cockpit again and landed on his feet in front of Alfons. "You'll stay here and be ready to take off as soon as you see me, okay?"

"You can't be serious," Alfons quarrelled. "They might even kill you."

Edward shook his head. "I doubt it. They didn't kill my brother yet, and I'm an alchemist. They wouldn't just waste that. They'll probably try to use us for their own achievements, just like last time."

Alfons wasn't totally convinced.

"Look," Edward said. "If we wander around just playing hide and seek, we might spend hours for nothing, not even finding anything. The military is probably on their way here already."

Alfons gave in. "All right," he said. "But I'm not staying here. I'm coming with you."

Edward faltered. "Alfons, please…"

Alfons lunged out a fist, hitting Edward hard across his cheek. Maybe a little too hard. Edward rambled backwards, hitting the ground on his back. He instinctively touched his cheek with his flesh hand, staring up at Alfons with wide gold eyes.

"I'm not here just to be protected by you," Alfons said harshly. "I'm here to _help_ you. You will not go in there risking your life on your own. We're together on this! If I ever be a burden to you again, _I'd rather die_."

Edward mouth opened, but not a sound managed to get out. For a moment, it was almost like Alfons _knew_… About the balance between him and Al. That two parallel persons couldn't live in the same world at the same time. That he had accepted that it would be him that had to go...

_No. _Alfons couldn't possibly know. Edward shook his head a little, trying to shake his senses of reason back to his head. He was just overreacting. He hadn't really expected Alfons to _punch _him.

Slowly, he pushed himself up from the ground, eyes narrowed and a small smile on his face. "Let's go," he said.


	13. Limitation

**Chapter 13: Limitation**

--

The top of the mountain consisted mostly of the huge, wide road. And it was really huge. It was more than wide and long enough for a normal plane. And it was definitely not built for the use of cars since there wasn't any road leading down from the mountain.

"The vessel," Edward simply said, meaning the huge black ship Eckart had escaped from Munich with. There were wheel tracks all over the place, indicating that something big had landed there. He sat on one knee studying the contours of the ground with a thoughtful look on his face and touched the road with his flesh hand. "This road was made with alchemy."

Alfons' eyes narrowed. It made sense. He remembered that Dietlinde Eckart had been able to use alchemy. If she could use alchemy in the other world, she probably could use it here as well. Of course, that would only make their mission more difficult. Alfons didn't mind having alchemy on their side, but thinking of how alchemy could be used _against _them was something completely different. Alfons knew he couldn't really imagine the extent of that great power.

"The question is…" Edward muttered. "Where the hell did the vessel go after it landed here?"

"Maybe it's out in the air," Alfons suggested.

Edward shook his head. "It's not likely. They attacked Central only two days ago. The attacks usually have weeks between them before they happen, and I doubt they would take a tour just for fun. The reason for their rare encounters with this world is probably to make it difficult to track them."

Alfons sighed. "So where do you think they are?"

Edward stood back up. "They're definitely underneath us."

Alfons stared bluntly at him. At least that made sense as well. Obviously Thule wouldn't have their aircraft standing on top of a mountain for show. The mountain had to be hollow somehow, like a very large cave. "I agree. But how are we supposed to get inside?" he asked. "There must be a door or something somewhere."

Edward beckoned a slight look of forebodingness. "To be honest with you, I thought they would be all over us by now."

Alfons started to wonder if fate was playing games with them, because right after Edward had formed the word _'now'_, the ground underneath them started rumbling and shaking. No, _moving_.

The ground was literally _moving._

Both of them were almost tossed right off their feet as the ground had made a sudden _lurch_, and a huge crack revealed itself across the ground.

Alfons found himself on his knees and palms, staring wide eyed at the opening to his left which slowly came into his view as the ground split into two halves.

Edward had managed to keep himself on his feet, looking warily at the opening. The solid concrete was splitting itself on the middle in two on a quite large area. Like a mechanism. He did some quick math in his head. The splitting road was made in two layers, where the lower layer was disappearing underneath the upper one further to each side. In its total width, a vessel like Dietlinde Eckart's would easily fit.

"Alfons," Edward said rigorously. "I think we'll finally get some company soon."

Alfons pushed himself up to his feet, still a little shaken. "Finally?" he breathed. The apprehensiveness in his stomach was a real factum now. The ground they were standing on was still moving. The crack was several meters wide by now.

Then it abruptly stopped, making Alfons almost stumble off his feet again. But something told him that it wasn't in his total width yet. It could still be opened further, wider, so Eckart's vessel could be able to fit inside. But it didn't have to now. Humans would easily be able to come through.

And Edward had been right.

As soon as the mechanism had stopped, several figures dressed in black clothes Alfons remembered as Thule Society's uniforms, leaped up from stairs beneath the ground from the split opening. They came from everywhere, and all of them were armed. Even at the opposite side of the crack where they couldn't actually reach them, several of them showed up, pointing their guns around. Although, Alfons was more occupied worrying about the ones on their side – who would soon be close enough to reach for them. Each one of them eyed them closely with their guns ready.

They were wearing gas masks, he noted alarmingly. Why would they wear gas masks out in fresh air?

They were closing in towards them slowly, forming a circle. Neither of them was saying a word, and Alfons found himself standing pressed back to back with Edward right in the middle of the offensive circle. He watched them anxiously but hid it behind his wariness. His legs automatically parted to lower his centre of gravity, just like Edward had taught him a long time ago.

"Thule Society, I presume," Edward said in a low voice.

The black clothed men went into a quick charge. Everyone at the same time like someone had dropped their leash. Alfons was grappled firmly and dragged away from Edward and his arms were tackled behind his back before he could do anything. Ah, well… they were supposed to get caught anyway. He hoped Edward had a more detailed plan than this to work out later.

Then he suddenly found out why they were wearing gas masks. One of them sprayed some kind of damp into his face and he was forced to inhale it. Immediately after his mind started to shut down.

Chloroform.

Alfons' coughed hard and the image in front of his eyes blurred. His knees refused to hold him up. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was firm hand gripping around his face and a deep monotone voice said: "_You_…"

--

His head felt heavy against the cold, rigid ground. The air was frosty and smelled raw. Somehow he only knew they had to be inside the mountain. Alfons' eyes opened slowly; the image before them still swam of dizziness. But still he could verify that he was lying on his stomach and his hands were bound.

As his eyes managed to focus, he noticed that Edward's face was only a few inches from his own. He stared, eyes wide. Edward's face was motionless and his eyes were closed. He was lying on his back beside him, on top of his supposedly tied up hands. Seemed like he had been dropped quite carelessly into the position.

"Edward?" Alfons whispered. He tried to move and groaned. Every nerve and muscle in his body complained of stiffness, especially his chest. He had totally forgotten about his medicine and now the pain from his injuries was sneaking back to attack his nerves. Just great timing.

"One of them is awake," a voice behind him commented, and he whirled around on his side, staring directly towards a dark figure sitting by a small table in the dim light.

"Seems like it," another voice scoffed back from somewhere else.

Alfons saw the first figure rose, his chair scraping loudly against the stone floor. He struggled fiercely against his bonds as the man dressed in the characteristic Thule-uniform approached him and crooked his knees down beside him.

"I hadn't expected to find a fellow German at this place," he said, "Alfons Heiderich, isn't it?"

Alfons stopped fighting against his bonds and scanned the man's face. He had seen him before, but he didn't know his name. He recognized him as one of the guards that had come to collect them the night they had escaped from their cell at Thule Society's headquarters in Munich. He had attacked the man himself, tackled him to the ground and Edward had knocked him out. The memory was still very strong.

"Yes," he said in a low voice. "And you are?"

"Schiller," he replied tediously.

Alfons gazed towards the other man who approached behind Schiller.

"This is Ackman," Schiller said.

Alfons swallowed. He had been in the cell that night too. Edward had smashed his head into a wall.

Ackman leered. "Do you remember the last time we met? You did a pretty good acting performance, playing dead."

Alfons tried not to look as scared as he felt. "It's the oldest trick in the book," he said, forcing his voice to work properly. "We were surprised that you actually fell for it."

"Well soon you don't have to only act like it anymore," Ackman threatened, and Alfons flinched back, closer to Edward.

"There, there," Schiller said, standing up. "No reason to be unfriendly. They both will cooperate with us and be good, right?" He gave Alfons a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Alfons shot him a frosty glare, not replying.

Ackman moved on the other side of Edward, looming over him. "Hey, time to wake up for you too." He kicked Edward's side, not too hard, but hard enough to alarm Alfons.

"Stop that," he hissed.

Ackman placed his boot on top of Edward's chest, touching his cheek with the tip. "Why don't you try to stop me yourself?" he grinned. His boot tipped against the side of Edward's face, flipping his head to the side.

Edward's face stirred and a groan escaped his throat, but his eyes were still shut.

Alfons gritted his teeth. "Leave him alone. What are you going to do with us?"

"Firstly," Schiller said, "ask you a couple of questions."

"Sounds like fun," Edward muttered behind another low groan.

Alfons twisted his head back at his companion, feeling relieved that he had finally come to. But now what? They were inside Thule Society's headquarters, but they still didn't know where to start looking. And first they had to get these two guys off their backs.

Edward scowled up at Ackman, and then Schiller. "I have some questions for _you_. Where is my brother?" he asked. "Answer that and I'll reply any question you like."

Alfons noticed a faint twitch of a smirk on Schiller's lips, and he frowned. The sign was an obvious recognization. He definitely knew something.

"Too bad," Ackman said, pressing his boot against Edward's chest. "You don't make the rules of this game."

"So you want to play, then," Edward managed through gritted teeth. "Alright." He flipped his right leg up in the air, curled it around the back of Ackman's knee, and shot his metal leg firmly into the captured knee. Ackman flinched and buckled down on the floor, holding around his leg and shouted out in an immense deal of pain.

Alfons swallowed hard. They had done a mistake not tying up Edward's legs too, but on the other hand, this would probably only get them into deeper trouble.

Schiller stepped quickly towards Edward, grasping a hold underneath his arms and dragged him away from Ackman along the floor. Edward snarled and struggled against him, but almost with a great ease Schiller planted Edward firmly down on the chair he had used earlier, placing his arms behind the back of the chair.

"Damn you, kid," Ackman gnarled. The man glared at both of them with a bloodthirsty look which made chills run down Alfons' spine.

"I'm surprised that it was only the two of you arriving here," Schiller said tonelessly, ignoring Ackman, like nothing had happened. "Where are the others?"

Edward looked like something of a combination of being pleased and annoyed, and just hissed a short reply. "Fuck you."

"No one else knows," Alfons shot in to save Edward. "We're the only ones who got the signal."

Schiller looked doubtful. "Is that so?"

He wasn't buying it, but Alfons didn't give up that easily. "We knew it came from you... from Thule Society, but no one in the military would believe us."

"So you just arrived here and walked purposely into an obvious trap without anyone knowing where you'd gone? Hm."

Alfons tried to look ashamed, like that had really happened. But he knew Schiller didn't buy it. They would still expect the military to come.

"Where is Al?" Edward shot in.

Schiller snorted. "Al? Who is that?"

Alfons' eyes narrowed. He was lying.

"My brother, you fucking asshole!" Edward bellowed.

Ackman sniggered, having somewhat recovered from the blow and stood up on his feet again. "Ah, I think I remember him. A small brat in a red coat? Wearing this?" He held up a watch. Alfons recognized it immediately. It looked identical to Edward's state alchemist watch.

Schiller gave his comrade a sour look.

Seeing the watch dangling from the German's hand with wide gold eyes, Edward started kicking and struggling fiercely against his bonds. "Fucking bastards! I'll kill you if you have as much as touched him!"

Ackman laughed shortly and nodded at Schiller. "In that case that's the man you'd want to kill."

Edward glared from Ackman and then to Schiller. His teeth scraped together. "Tell me where my brother is. Now."

Schiller just watched him without replying. "Ackman," he said calmly. "Watch your mouth from here on. Chairman Eckart wouldn't want our guests to be upset because of your blabbing." Without waiting for a reply, he went towards Alfons.

Alfons still lay on his side, looking apprehensively up at the approaching man.

"Fine," Ackman said.

Schiller curved down to Alfons and pulled him up to his feet, not as harshly as Alfons had expected him to. He swayed a little, but managed to stand. He finally took some seconds to scan the room. It was dark and empty. But not completely empty. He could see the dark silhouette of the huge vessel standing some yards away. Next to it stood a smaller plane, a motor jet. The room was in other words _huge_. Alfons glanced up at the ceiling, high above his head. They were in the room with the ceiling that could open. It was closed now. Effectively shielding them from the sun and freedom.

"Eckart will soon come to have a word with you two," Schiller said, shoving Alfons in front of him. "Until then, sit here and be quiet."

Alfons sat obediently down on the floor, a couple of feet away from Edward. He crossed his legs underneath him, receiving a questioning look from Edward, asking if he was okay.

Alfons nodded once.

"Watch them," Schiller said to Ackman. "If they try anything, remove his metal parts."

Both Edward and Alfons heard this, giving each other alarmed looks. Of course, Thule knew about the metal limbs. If they took them, they would have a big problem. Edward would be defenceless.

Schiller disappeared into the darkness, and they heard a door open and shut closed.

Alfons' stomach started to twitch and his head spin. This had been a bad idea. What scared him the most wasn't their actual situation, but that Edward really hadn't thought this through at all. How would they manage to escape and then shake these guys off? And how was he expecting to find his brother inside this mountain? It could be thousands of ways to go. Had they gone into a death trap? Had Edward lost his senses of reason? Had he ever had any senses of reason at all?

Ackman approached them, dragging away another chair from the table, and sat himself across it with the back of the chair in front of him. With a gun in his hand, he rested his arms on top of it and smiled deviously.

"You might remember General Hess?" he asked conversationally.

Edward's golden eyes darkened and Alfons visually shuddered. He couldn't help it. General Rudolph Hess was the man that had almost killed him with a gunshot, and before that he had killed Edward's father, Hohenheim. He couldn't remember much of it, but he had been told later that Hess had been shot by Officer Hughes right before he was about to kill Edward off.

"I hope that bastard rots in his grave," Edward spat.

"Ah, so he is dead? I figured," Ackman said. "Since you're alive, he obviously failed to kill you. Anyway, he was my commanding officer and a friend as well. Therefore, sometimes he told me stuff he didn't tell anyone else."

Edward snorted, unimpressed. "Whatever he told you, I don't care."

Alfons could take a good guess of what Ackman had heard.

"So you admit that you're fucking each other then, eh?" Ackman said with interest.

Alfons felt extremely uncomfortable with this.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "That's none of your fucking business."

Ackman stood up, starting sauntering around them. "How does it feel?" he asked with a grin. "Doing a guy? I've always wondered."

There was a dangerous undertone in his voice, and Alfons exchanged an uneasy look with Edward.

"Tell me, Heiderich."

Alfons felt a sweaty hand against his neck, making him shiver in terror. Ackman curved down, whispering in his ear. "Are you the one who fucks him, or does he fuck you?"

"Don't touch him you perverted freak," Edward snarled.

Ackman smirked. "I would think Alfons enjoys doing a cripple like you. He's the pervert."

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward shouted.

Ackman picked up a handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose into it. "I think you're the one who needs to shut up," he said and straightened himself back up. He went straight for Edward, who struggled against the bonds in alarm, and Ackman stuffed the dirty handkerchief into his mouth.

Edward gagged in disgust and his body jerked in spasms like he was about to throw up.

"Leave him alone!" Alfons yelled, his fear was really starting to get a hold of him. This was madness.

Edward attempted to spit the cloth out, but Ackman pressed his sweaty hand against his mouth. "If you spit it out, I might hurt your boyfriend," he warned. He let go of Edward, who didn't spit out the tissue, but struggled fiercely against his gag reflexes.

Ackman approached Alfons again and pulled him up to his feet by the front of his shirt. "If I wanted to fuck a guy, it would be someone like you. A young, pretty German ass."

Alfons' eyes widened as large as a pair of saucers, his mind not really coping with what this man was saying. He felt a hand touching his side and he jerked away from the touch, a gasp escaping from the back of his throat. This couldn't be happening… Alfons felt his mind slipping into a terrified trance.

Edward trashed on his chair, a series of muffled curses echoing through the huge room.

Alfons was jolted forwards again by his shirt, staring up at the man in disbelief. He twisted his wrists behind his back in an attempt to loosen the bonds, but it was no use. Alfons found himself being pushed into the table face to face with the man, and he felt something of a hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Utterly terrified, he tried to swallow but his throat had laced together.

Ackman fixed his eyes on Edward, grinning. "Maybe I'll try it out. You would like watching your boyfriend getting fucked, no?"

Edward fought the bonds, mad with fury. But Alfons could spot another emotion in his animated golden eyes, just by glancing at him for a short second. Fear. Edward was scared.

Alfons sensed the hand coming back, feeling over his hip bone and lowered dangerously.

"Or we could go somewhere more private?" Ackman offered smugly.

This really couldn't be happening. Alfons forced his senses to starting working again and pulled himself out of the trance. He wouldn't just let something like this happen to him. Not in front of Edward. Not ever. He tried to shove the man away with his knee and twisted his body to pull himself out of the grasp.

"Fighting it just makes it more interesting," Ackman commented, and tossed Alfons facedown onto the table.

This was how real fear felt like, Alfons thought, noting absent-mindedly that a body was pressing against his own to hold him down on his stomach while he trashed about to get free.

"Let me go!" He panicked.

The slick hand was back, touching his thigh and ass, moving between his legs. Alfons squirmed and pressed his thighs together, and the hand spent some time pushing against the crack to pry them apart.

"Stop, no! Don't-!" Alfons heard his own voice muffled against the wood. It sounded far away.

A door sounded, and the hand stopped abruptly what it was trying to do.

Edward stilled as well.

Alfons was left breathing hard and short, barely noting the sound of a pair of woman's shoes clanking towards stone. It stopped, and he couldn't see her with his head the wrong way.

"Am I interrupting something?" a cold voice asked.

Ackman pulled Alfons away from the table and straightened him up, still holding his elbows. Alfons tried to gain back his normal rhythm of breathing, his face white as a sheet and his heart still razing.

"Not at all, ma'am. I was only talking to this kid, teaching him how to behave himself."

Dietlinde Eckart smiled, clearly oblivious to the fact of what she had stopped from happening. "What a nice surprise. Edward Elric and Alfons Heiderich. I have to admit, I really hadn't expected you two to show up here."

Edward growled through the gag.

"I suppose you stole one of my rockets and followed us through the Gate," she continued soothingly. "Well, well. Now that you are here, I hope you wish to stay for a while. We're expecting more guests to come soon." She let her bright, green eyes wander from Edward and slowly over to Alfons. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a favour." Without waiting for any reply she added. "Schiller."

Schiller stepped forward and collected Alfons from Ackman's grasp. Schiller shoved Alfons some steps forwards and pulled out the chair that Ackman had used earlier. He arranged it a couple of feet in front of Dietlinde Eckart and placed Alfons down on it. His arms got secured around the back of the chair, just like with Edward. Still quite shaken up, Alfons forced what almost had happened out of his mind. It hadn't happened and now he had other things to worry about.

What bothered him was that he couldn't see Edward anymore, since Edward was sitting further behind him, and it made him slightly more nervous. Now he couldn't even exchange a _look_ with his lover and friend. He stared to the side, on a dirty spot on the floor, refusing to meet Eckart's piercing eyes. The last time he had seen her, she had ordered the homunculus Envy to kill Edward.

"How have you been, Alfons?" Eckart said, smiling. "I'm afraid I've never gotten the honour of having a conversation with you until now. But I was in contact with your team in Munich, which you probably know. They said you were one of the best. A prodigy. Isn't that correct?"

Alfons didn't reply, still not meeting her eyes. He didn't want to be in this situation. He wanted to go home. But home where? he thought darkly. He realized he didn't exactly have any.

"Look at me, Alfons. We don't want to harm you."

Alfons didn't believe that.

"Ackman," Eckart said.

Alfons heard a loud smash of a fist, and a loud muffled groan of pain. His stomach twisted and his breath came in as a rapid gasp. He twisted his head quickly, staring at Edward over his shoulder. Edward was bleeding from his nose, leaning his head back and his eyes were slightly drooping shut. Ackman had his blood on his knuckles.

"No," Alfons whispered. "Don't..." He turned around again, this time looking straight at Eckart. How could he be so selfish? He suddenly understood how Edward must have felt at the time Thule made him make the Gate in Munich. He forced his voice to work. "Please, don't hurt him."

Eckart gazed back to him from Ackman again. "I only said we wouldn't hurt _you_," she said, smiling. "But I guess we could make a compromise. He won't hurt your friend if you do as I say."

"Fine," Alfons said. "I'll do as you say."

Edward started to twist and oppose behind him, but he couldn't recognise anything coherent.

"Oh, I think he's trying to tell us something," Eckart said in an amused tone. "Remove the gag, then."

Alfons turned his head again and saw Ackman yanked the handkerchief out of Edward's mouth. Edward breathed heavily, still lying back with his head. Then he opened his eyes and stared straight at him. "Don't do... anything they tell you," he said. "I'm tougher than you know. I can... stand it, whatever they do."

Alfons' eyes intensified at him. Was he nuts? Who knows what they'd do to him if Alfons didn't obey. They might even kill him. Alfons had seen Edward beaten up to blood before. He didn't want to see that again. Therefore he shook his head violently for Edward to see. Then he turned fast around again to avoid seeing the look in Edward's eyes.

"Alfons!" Edward uttered.

"What do you want?" Alfons asked, addressing Eckart.

Dietlinde Eckart never cleaned the wide, devious smile of her face. "Our motor jet got a little damaged in Lior a couple of weeks ago. I simply want you to fix it."

"Hell, he'll never do that!" Edward barked. "It would help you continue your attacks around Amestris. Alfons, if you help them I'll-"

"Remove his metal part," Eckart said. "And see if he has a just as big mouth afterwards."

Alfons gritted his teeth, feeling his stomach twist. Damn it, Edward. He heard Edward fight and curse as Ackman started to undress him. Schiller went to assist him, and held Edward down while they untied him, removed his shirt and then removed his arm.

Edward withered and struggled fiercely. "Get your hands off, you bastards!"

Afterwards Ackman retied his remaining arm to the chair and wrapped the ropes around his chest as well.

Alfons glanced nervously back towards him as Ackman moved down and pulled up Edward's pants leg, and he quickly turned to Eckart again. "Please," he said desperately. "Don't do this. I've already agreed with you on your terms."

Eckart didn't acknowledge to have heard a word of what he had said. She just stared amused towards Edward.

Ackman pulled the hasp behind Edward's knee, and the metal leg parted from the metal port commencing his flesh.

"If you think that's going to stop me you fucking bastards, think again! Give them back!" Edward shouted, trashing in his chair.

Now Schiller stood with Edward's automail arm in his hands, and Ackman stood up, holding his leg.

"Ma'am!" Alfons said, his voice a little sterner. "This is not necessary. I'll repair your jet."

Her attention drove towards him again. "Alright, that's fine. Ackman, you can let him have his leg. He won't go anywhere without his arm anyway." She smiled at Alfons again. "A compromise."

Alfons scowled and looked down to the floor. He didn't want to turn around to see Edward's face again. Not if he would look at him again like he had betrayed him. Alfons had had enough of that as well. It was Edward's own fault that he had ended up in that situation. Why couldn't he just shut up for a change?

Ackman pulled Edward's pants leg back up, lining up the leg towards his port again. "You're lucky today, cripple."

Edward gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly. Alfons dared turn around and look, just as Ackman pushed the metal leg back in place, connecting the automail ports.

Edward made a pained noise through gritted teeth and jerked about in his chair. Then Alfons suddenly remembered. Connecting automail was very painful. His heart razed, observing pearls of sweat on Edward's forehead. This wasn't good.

"Oi, that looked quite painful, don't you think Schiller?" Ackman commented.

"Indeed, it seems like it."

Alfons didn't like this. Thule had just found out Edward's biggest weakness.

Edward's bare chest rose and sank in fast rhythm. He opened his eyes, meeting Alfons' with a wiry look in his deep golden eyes.

Alfons was kind of relieved there weren't any traces of betrayal there. Maybe Edward understood now that he didn't have a choice. If they were going to succeed and get away alive, Alfons had to do what he was ordered to do. Or else, Edward might not be able to make it.

Alfons felt thin, pale fingers with long and sharp nails curl around his cheeks, making a cold shiver run down his spine. Eckart twisted his head around to look at her again.

"Now," she said. "You'll come with me, and I will put you to work. Edward will stay here."

Schiller put down Edward's arm on the table, and Alfons heard his steps closing in on him from behind. He expected to be pulled up by force, or something like that. But instead, he felt his ropes were cut.

His hands were free. He rose slowly from the chair while rubbing his sore wrists.

"Ackman, you stay here and watch over Elric," Eckart ordered quietly.

Alfons' stomach made an uncomfortable twist, just by the thought of Edward being left alone with that man. He gazed back over his shoulder one last time, Edward meeting his eyes, looking motionless.

Alfons turned away from him, walking after Eckart with Schiller's watching eyes behind him. At least the motor jet was in the same room. If he heard Edward cry for help, he wouldn't hesitate to run to him immediately. Still, he definitely didn't like being forcefully parted from him.

Eckart headed to the motor jet, stopping by its side. "It was shot at in Lior. It damaged the engine and we had some technical difficulties."

Alfons nodded. He went to the plate and removed it by the hasps like he never had done anything else in his entire life. Which was almost the truth. He observed the insides. "I need more light," he said. There was in fact no electricity in this place.

Eckart just nodded at Schiller, and Schiller went to one of the walls, picked down a torch and went back. He held the firing stick up next to Alfons. "This is the best I can do."

Alfons peeked inside again. It was better, but not perfect. But still he knew enough to be able to fix it. Though, Edward was right. If he did, he'd only help Thule with attacking the military when they arrived later.

He cleared his throat. "It will take some time. I don't know. Maybe one day," he lied. He could fix this in two hours, but that might be exactly the time Thule needed before the military arrived.

"One day," Eckart repeated, sounding doubtful. "Are you sure about that?"

Alfons turned to her, not changing the serious look in his eyes, hoping he could talk his way out of her suspicions. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The compressor blades is seriously damaged and ripped, which means that it eventually will cause even more damage to the internals of the motor." He turned to the motor again, gesticulating with his hand. "And since the compressor is designed to draw air into the motor, the motor has aluminium covers placed over the compressor, here." He demonstrated where the compressor was, and the blades. "This clearance is extremely tight and it needs to be there to ensure the correct operation of the motor. But it seems... during your flight out in the desert, sand has been drawn into the engine and blocking the air intakes. It needs to be cleaned carefully, and that will take some time." Alfons glanced back towards her again. He could probably talk for hours and bore them to death, but that might not be the best contemplating plan. Only sounding convincing to Eckart was his first priority. Sounding convincing by telling the truth, that is.

Eckart had crossed her arms, but listened quietly and watched what he was showing her. "Fine," she replied shortly. "Name what you need, and get started."

Alfons named various work tools and types thin brushes. And it seemed like Thule Society was well prepared. Schiller brought him a repair kit which contained what he needed and more. Sitting by the kit and picking up some of the tools, Alfons lifted his eyes towards Eckart, who still stood some feet away with her arms crossed.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt Edward," Alfons said in a low voice, feeling the same apprehensiveness he had felt so strongly some minutes ago. "I don't trust the guy who is with him..."

Eckart smiled a thin smile. "Just get to work, Heiderich."

--

Edward threw a short glance at Ackman as Dietlinde Eckart ordered him to watch him. The sly, bloodthirsty grin in the man's face made him almost shudder.

As soon as Alfons had disappeared further into the huge room, Edward felt everything turn darker around him. But he wouldn't show it. He had been into worse mess before.

Ackman pulled out a chair and slumped down on it the same way as before, facing Edward.

Edward knitted his brows into a narrow stare. This man would possibly have hurt Alfons badly if someone hadn't showed up. What the word _hurt_ considered in that particular meaning, he didn't even want to think about. It made his stomach curl and his mind blinking red in alert and not to mention awakening a strong _anger _inside him.

Ackman rested his arms on in front of him on the back of his chair, smiling deceitfully at Edward. "To bad my comrades came in when they did," he said scathingly. "I could've given you a pretty neat show." He grinned.

"You sick fucker," Edward growled. "Try touch him again, and-"

Ackman laughed. "You have a very dirty mouth, Edward Elric," he said, disrupting Edward's cursing description of what would've happened to him. "Maybe if I gave you something to suck on, you'd shut up."

Every hair on Edward's neck rose, and he grimaced in disgust. "Fucking bastard. Do it, and I'll _bite it off_."

Ackman laughed again.

Edward twisted agitatedly in his bonds. The rough texture of the ropes chafed against his skin over his chest and around his wrist, making the soreness sting uncomfortably.

Ackman approached him, dragging his chair a little closer until he could close his hand around Edward's chin. "You don't have anything to worry about," he simply said. Then he added. "Unless they leave you to me entirely alone. Then I would've been more worried about myself if I were you."

Edward twisted his head away and backed off from him by shoving his chair backwards with his feet. The legs of the chair scraped against the concrete.

Ackman pretended to look hurt. "Don't be so denouncing; maybe you'd even like it."

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Edward barked. "If not, tell me where my brother is. I don't have time for stinking perverts like you."

"You have all the time in the world," Ackman sneered. "You're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that," Edward muttered. "Tell me where you bastards are hiding him."

Ackman lifted his eyebrows, sniggering. "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. Sorry, big brother."

Edward's golden eyes grew, studying him. He didn't have any reason to lie about something like that. "You don't know where he is?"

"That's correct."

"Then who knows?" Edward demanded quietly.

Ackman grinned mockingly. "I told you before."

Edward gritted his teeth. "Schiller..." That German bastard that was with Alfons right now. He knew where Al was. How would he get him to talk? He needed a plan. His head started working, trying to make out a way to escape. First, he would need his arm back.

--

Alfons was halfway inside the motor jet, breathing in the smell of fuel, oil and dust. He coughed, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. He felt pretty nostalgic.

Schiller stood beside him with the torch, watching him work. Dietlinde Eckart had already gone somewhere else. He didn't know where. Every now and then Alfons glanced up at the man. It was the man who had caught him as he had been drugged with chloroform. Having the man standing over him while he worked didn't make him do a better job, rather the opposite. His fingers were trembling lightly and he could feel the watching eyes at his neck.

This man had reacted when Edward had mentioned his brother. Alfons just knew that Schiller knew where Alphonse Elric was. But likely nothing would make him tell him. That didn't stop Alfons from trying to start a conversation about the missing boy.

"You used this plane when you abducted Edward's brother, didn't you?"

Schiller's eyes narrowed at him. "Why?"

Alfons shrugged. "The sand. You must have landed since there's so much of it slowing down the motor. And I've heard that he disappeared in Lior."

"We weren't supposed to land," Schiller just said.

"I see." Alfons crawled out of the hole and searched through the repair kit for a smaller screwdriver. "Are you in charge of me because I look like him?" he asked, looking up with his large blue eyes.

Schiller gave him a long look. "You do look like him," he stated. "But that doesn't mean anything to us. We simply use you both for your knowledge."

Alfons' eyes narrowed in a small victory. He wondered if Schiller purposely told him this or if it was a slip. But he would use it for all its worth. "So that's why you're holding a thirteen-year-old captive. You made him do alchemy for you."

"Don't you have a job to do?" Schiller said tonelessly. "You should better do it properly."

Alfons nodded fast and crawled back into the inside of the motor jet. He dared continue the little interrogation as he was 'safely hidden' among metal and wires. "What did you make him do for you?" he asked carefully. "It must have been something big, since Dietlinde Eckart couldn't do it by herself."

"I wouldn't care about that if I were you," Schiller said, starting to sound slightly annoyed. "Alphonse Elric belongs to us now, and so are you."

Alfons felt an uncomfortable twirl in the pit of his gut. _Belongs to us?_ What if they had managed to break the boy completely? Brainwash him? Would he be the same as Edward remembered and expected him to be?

Alfons shuddered, hoping that they weren't too late. He'd rather not think about it. Alphonse Elric was probably as resolute as his brother. If he were, he would be okay. Wouldn't he?

Alfons couldn't help think of the fact that it was a high chance of failing this mission. They were only two and they were captives, and they couldn't count on the military. If the military got their hands on Edward, Alfons didn't even know what would happen. They would probably arrest him and punish him.

Alfons let out a sigh. No. He couldn't think this way. This wasn't what Edward would expect from him. Edward counted on him. He couldn't give up that easily.

"Have you worked with planes a lot?" Schiller asked.

Alfons was kind of surprised of the question. It sounded as toneless as everything this man said, but it didn't seem to be meant to sound threatening like the way Ackman acted. Schiller was somehow different. More like he showed interest although he pretended not to. But still, Alfons wouldn't let his guard down. "Well," he replied carefully. "It's not the same as working with rockets, but it's easy to set myself into since I'm familiar with rockets."

"I see. Did you build a plane for this world to use?"

Alfons hesitated. "Yeah."

Schiller was silent for some seconds. "This world isn't supposed to have that technology."

Alfons stopped what he was doing, slowly lowering his tool. "You brought this technology to this world even if you're not supposed to be here, and you're using it against us." Only after he had said it Alfons noticed that he had named himself as one of the people from _this_ world and not one from the one he was born in, and he smiled. "At least we built it _here_, with our own power."

"Only to die," Schiller said. "So why did you come to this world?"

Alfons snorted silently. "If I hadn't, I would've died."


	14. What is significant

AN: Hi guys! Remember to read the new story, the _midquel_. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: What is significant**

**--**

Schiller didn't say anything more after their little chat, and Alfons didn't have any choice but continue working with the motor jet. It hadn't been more than an hour or so since they were captured and brought underneath the mountain. Alfons did as he was told, even if he was worrying sick about Edward and was secretly working much slower than he had to. Anything to make the military get here before he was finished. If the military would just come here, maybe they would have a chance. Then they could find Alphonse Elric and disappear before anyone noticed.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud crash from the other end of the room. He jumped in alarm, nearly hitting his head in the impediment above since he was seated on the inside of the shell. Something was wrong on the other side of the room, and the only thought in his mind was to immediately get to the place Edward was.

Feeling dread of the possibility that his lover was in some terrible danger (more than they already were), Alfons leaped to his feet and started running. Almost right away he was jolted back by his arm. Without turning around to face Schiller, who was the one trying to stop him, Alfons pulled himself quickly free and kept running. The only reason why he managed to do that was probably because Schiller hadn't held him firmly enough as he had tried to catch him while he was already in motion.

Luckily it wasn't very far. Alfons didn't stop until he was by Edward's side, grasping his shoulders and breathing heavily. He searched the large golden eyes in concern. "Edward, are you okay?"

Edward gave him a soft look. He was still sitting shirtless and one-armed, tied up to the chair. "I'm sorry if I worried you," he said in a low voice. "I'm okay, are you?"

Alfons frowned, lifting his gaze. Ackman lay on his back on top of the remaining parts of the table. The table was broken in two underneath his weight. It seemed like he had fallen on top of it so it broke.

"How-?" Alfons managed.

"I kicked him in the gut," Edward muttered. "He started to really get on my nerves."

Ackman moaned and arched onto his side. He was conscious.

Schiller showed up, eyeing the circumstances and crossed his arms. "Well, well," he said. "What is going on here?"

Ackman sneered, sitting himself up slowly, as it seemed he was in pain and glared towards Edward. "I want to _hurt_ him. _Punish_ that little piece of shit!" He started getting up to his feet, and Alfons took a step forward, standing in between him and Edward with a narrow look. He wouldn't let this guy touch Edward.

Ackman stood completely up to his feet, facing Alfons while annoyingly clenching his fists. "Back off, or I'll hurt you first." He started closing in on him.

"Alfons," Edward said warningly.

Alfons didn't move. "Stop this and let us go," he said.

Schiller snorted with a smirk. Just by that little sound, just for a tiny second Alfons' eyes were distracted from being completely fixed upon Ackman. In the next second, Ackman swung his arm against his head. The blow hit him hard against the side of his skull and practically knocked him right off his feet.

"Alfons!" Edward shouted.

Alfons landed heavily on his side on the floor, his breath getting knocked right out of him and he gasped a couple of times, trying to get air down into his lungs. As he clenched his fingers into fists against the hard concrete floor he was finally able to get control over his air again, but a sharp pain throbbed intensely where he had hit his head. It almost made his consciousness slip. Edward's voice sounded far away. All traces of sounds were getting utterly demolished from his ears. Fading away.

With wide eyes, Alfons touched his temple; almost certain he had become deaf again.

_No. Stop._

He clenched his eyes tightly, forcing his brain to cooperate. Tried to hear something beyond the pressure against his eardrums. _Hear something._

He heard a weak echo. But he had come to a point where he didn't know if it was inside or outside his head.

"_Alfons!"_ Edward shouted out again.

He forced his eyes to open once more. Edward's voice. It wasn't something he had just imagined. He felt a lurch of relief in the pit of his stomach. Edward's voice was unmistakeable.

Then he felt he was picked up by his arms and dragged across the floor towards a chair. He was planted down on it, and forced to stay there while his head rolled on his shoulders of dizziness.

"What is happening here?" a female voice shot in between the ruckus.

Schiller turned calmly towards her. "Nothing in particular, Chairman Eckart."

"Then why isn't he working?" Eckart asked impatiently, gesticulating towards Alfons.

Schiller fell silent, and Ackman snorted. "He came over here because this crippled piece of shit won't keep his dirty mouth shut!"

Edward's eyes flared angrily at him. "Leave us the fuck alone, asshole."

"Hm," Eckart said. "In that case, why don't you punish him by giving him what he wants?" she suggested after looking away from Alfons, nodding towards the armless boy.

Edward struggled against his bonds. Shit. Alfons was hurt because of him and now this. He cast a quick glance at Ackman, who now was grinning again. "What an excellent idea, ma'am."

What did that mean? Edward wondered, until Ackman picked up his metal arm from the floor. It had fallen there when the table broke. But now he was getting the idea.

"And Schiller, you get the Heiderich-boy to work again," Eckart ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll be in the main room in case you need me," she said. "I'll be back later for the start of our small event." Then she disappeared in the dark, a door shutting closed after her somewhere.

Edward gritted his teeth as Ackman approached him, holding up his arm. "You want this back, don't you?" he asked with a sly grin.

Edward glared at him. But he replied. "Yes."

"I'll put it back on then," Ackman said. "But I'll decide the rules." With a loose end of the rope he tied up the wrist of Edward's metal hand to his chair, so he wouldn't be able to use it when it connected again.

Edward was only glad he could get it back. The pain didn't matter. He needed to go through with it anyway. Sooner the better.

Ackman arranged the bound arm towards Edward's naked metal ports. Without any warnings, he thrust the arm back in place. The electric shocks burned sharply through Edward's body, making him flinch and jerk after his breath. With heavy intakes of raw air, he let the pain slip away, he leant back feeling relieved. But not for long.

Ackman disconnected the arm again.

Edward's eyes widened and his heart started razing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ackman said gleefully. "This is just really interesting. It's the first time I see something like it. Did it connect properly? I wasn't entirely sure."

Edward breathed heavily through his nose, finally realizing what Ackman was doing. What a slimy low-rate bastard...

"Do you still want it back?" Ackman asked.

Gritting his teeth, Edward straightened his back a little. "Yeah," he said obstinately. "Is this all you got? Just get on with it."

Ackman grinned. "You're quite cocky, you know that? Let's see how you like this." He abruptly connected his arm again.

This time Edward let out a thin sound of pain, starting to sweat like he had a fever. The pain hadn't even managed to go away before the German disconnected his arm yet again. "Ops," he said. "It slipped."

Edward struggled somewhat at the bonds, testing them. "Torture me as much as you want, bastard," he said, just as obstinate. "You won't be able to break me."

"If you say so." He grinned, connecting it and disconnecting the arm. "If you say please."

"Hell I will," Edward spat, shivering of the stinging pain. "I'll beat you up, you fucking--"

"Beat me up? With only one arm?" Ackman mocked.

Edward breathed hard, looking at his arm with hard golden eyes. "Give it back," he said. "I don't care how many times you plan to disconnect it."

"You don't care?"Ackman rearranged the metal arm against his ports, and pushed.

Edward jolted forwards in his bonds, feeling the agonizing sparkles shoot up his neck to his brain and spread all over the rest of his body, down to last toe. It was the perfect torture. Edward had bitten down on his teeth so hard that he was afraid he'd gnash off parts of bone.

Ackman disconnected the arm again. "This arm is quite remarkable. Do you mind if I have a look at it first? Then I'll give it back."

"Sadistic fuckers," Edward growled, knowing that he had asked for it.

"You shouldn't talk like that, or else I might not give it back," Ackman said effortlessly. "Say please," he repeated.

Edward stilled and closed his eyes with a silent wheeze. They made him beg for his own torture. He had done a huge mistake, reacting on the pain of the connected automail. How could he have shown them his biggest weakness like that? Of course they would use it against him.

"I don't hear you say please," Ackman said helpfully.

Edward gnarled. "Give it back. Please."

"Okay," he replied cheerfully. "Since you ask so nicely." With a violent lurch, he connected the automail for the fifth time.

Edward shouted. His body went into a lock, not even allowing him to breathe.

"Are you sure you don't care how many times I do this?" Ackman asked smugly as he disconnected it again. "I could keep it up for a long time. The question is, can you?"

Edward shot him a look that could kill. "Come on and get on with it," he said stubbornly, refusing to let go of his pride.

Ackman grinned. Just as he reconnected the arm Alfons finally managed to put his mind together again, waking up from his half unconscious state by hearing Edward's tormented scream.

He stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Stop!" he shouted, quickly pulling himself up from his chair. "Don't do this, please." He tried to bolt towards Ackman to stop him, but Schiller was faster, holding his arms back and prevented him from going anywhere. Still he kept on struggling, wanting to just do something no matter how stupid it was. He would punch Ackman the way Edward had taught him if he got the chance!

"Okay, I'll stop," Ackman said, and disconnected the arm again.

"No," Edward whispered.

"See?" Ackman laughed. "He wants it."

Alfons shook his head violently. "I refuse to fix your jet," he threatened. "If you continue, I won't work anymore." It was the only good card he could think of having against them.

"If you refuse to work, you both are useless to us and we might as well kill you," Ackman countered. "What if we put them in the dungeon, Schiller? Like last time, and leave them to rot."

Alfons' eyes hardened, his heart filling with angst. He didn't want to go through something like that again...

"Shut up and stop it," Schiller said. "Heiderich, you'll continue your work."

Ackman stared at him for some seconds. "Fucking coward." But to Alfons' relief he dropped Edward's metal arm on the floor. It dangled in the rope from the chair. "Fine."

Edward breathed heavily, watching Alfons with half-lidded eyes. Alfons felt his own trembling, staring worriedly back at him, but couldn't help being relieved. Edward looked pale and feverish. He wouldn't have standed much more of it. He wanted to run to him again and pull him away from this place. But Edward would probably refuse to leave without his brother. He knew Edward had probably not done anything to prevent them from torturing him, all because of his stuck up pride.

"No more messing around," Schiller warned. He pulled Alfons with him back towards the motor jet. The last thing Alfons wanted to do that very moment was working. Edward had looked sick, and Alfons remembered what Winry had told him about the automail causing fevers. It was definitely not healthy to rapidly connect and disconnect automail to the body, several times in a row like that. What if the arm had stopped functioning?

Alfons just stood and looked at the motor jet for a while. He had to figure out a way to get out of here. Fast, before any more horrible or _worse_ things happened. He wondered where the military was. He didn't even know what more trouble they would have, being in the hands of Thule Society or the military. Both of them were pretty high up on the trouble-scale right now. But in the military they would at least have a certain support from Colonel Mustang and his unit.

Schiller started to get impatient. "What are you waiting for, Heiderich?" he asked.

Alfons lowered his gaze and picked up the tools he needed. For now then.

--

Edward gazed up at the hard ceiling of stone high above his head. Ackman had finally withdrawn his attention away from him. He was busy with cleaning up the mess caused by the broken table.

"You know," Edward said. "If you would connect my arm again and let me go, I could fix that table in a second. Call it... a fair peace offering. Then I'll beat you up afterwards." He shot the man a challenging look, despite of feeling worn and his face still had stains of blood. No matter what, he'd continue the attitude so Ackman wouldn't get the wrong idea. Edward was far from defeated yet.

Ackman glared at him. "Shut up."

Edward tried to reach for his pocket. His fingers were just out of reach because of the tight restraints. While pulling at the bonds behind his back and attempted to stretch them, he kept looking relaxed and careless. "Wood is one of the easiest materials to transmute," he went on. "Like forming a paper-plane, and even you could probably be able to figure out that by adding water to wood, wollà - you have paper. Or if you combine paper with--"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Edward shifted, smiling innocently. "I was just bored. You talk about something then."

Ackman stood up, broken pieces of the table in his arms. "Next time you speak, I'll cut off your tongue."

Edward grimaced. "Pretty creative threats."

Ackman dropped the wood and leaped towards him into a charge. Edward was ready for it. The only efficient way to get the ropes looser was to get Ackman pissed off at him. He could take it. It would just give him the adrenaline kick he needed.

"Ackman," a voice said.

Ackman stopped, his hands one inch from Edward's throat.

Dietlinde Eckart stepped forwards from the darkness. "I didn't tell you to stay with him so that he could make you angry."

Ackman gritted his teeth and stepped away from the blond. "Yes, ma'am."

"Get him up, it is time. I have something to show him," Eckart said. "But leave the arm here. He won't have time to do any alchemy without two arms."

Ackman swiftly untied Edward's hand and pulled him up by his hair. Edward protested with a gush of pain, but bit his teeth to endure.

"He may have his shirt back," Eckart said.

Ackman picked up Edward's shirt and stuffed it into his hand.

"How generous of you," Edward muttered, and dried some blood off his face with it. Then he pulled it on quickly as well as he could manage with only one arm. Although he could just forget about the buttons, but that was fine.

Ackman kept a firm grip around his arm as they walked. As they neared the motor jet, Edward could spot Alfons, feeling a stream of relief. He looked tired, but okay.

Alfons met his eyes as he crawled up from his working spot beneath the plane's body.

"You'll come too, Mr. Heiderich," Eckart said with a smile.

Alfons gave Edward a questioning look, but Edward just shrugged. He didn't know what they wanted. But it was better than sitting tied up to a chair.

They were guided through the dark room until they reached a huge door. It led to a long corridor. Walking straight forward, they went by lots of doors and other hallways.

"Where are we going?" Alfons asked from behind him.

"I will show you something," Eckart simply said.

Edward felt an urge to pull himself free and run from door to door. Maybe his brother was just behind one of them? But his first guess would be that this was some kind of dormitory for Eckart's people. The walls were not perfect, rather jagged and coiled slightly. The halls were probably made with alchemy, but the alchemy performance wasn't as flawless as he would've done with stone. The only one from Thule Society that could do alchemy was Dietlinde Eckart herself. He figured she had tried to make herself at home.

In the end of the long hallway there was another huge door. Edward gazed around, memorizing the way they had come. Seemed like this place had been here for a long time, except that it had been a little improved with alchemy. The actual underground tunnels must have been here even before Thule found it.

Eckart opened the doors and swung them open.

Edward's eyes widened as a bright yellow light was shimmering back at him from the new room. In the middle of the room, on the floor, was something horribly familiar. Edward felt a huge dread for the thing.

A big, deep hole. Spirals of yellow and white colours were circling in the middle.

"Another Gate," he whispered in disbelief. He gritted his teeth and tossed around at Dietlinde Eckart. "You made Al do this, didn't you, you bitch?!" He was about to spring forward at her but Ackman secured his grip on him, closing his arm around his throat. Edward struggled fiercely, not taking his furious eyes away from Eckart.

"He did it quite willingly, actually. He wanted us to leave this world, after all." Eckart smiled. "And we will. When our purpose is complete."

Edward kicked about. "Where is Al?!"

"I dropped him in there," a new voice said.

Edward froze; his body unable to struggle anymore. His eyes gazed at a tall and slender figure standing by the Gate. He stepped closer with a wide grin. "He thought you were in there after all." Envy shook his head. "Ops, I think I forgot to tell him that you came back with me."

A dark shadow fell over Edward's face, covered by his long golden bangs. "That can't be true..." he said in a low voice.

"It is," Eckart said. "So you don't have to look for him here anymore. It is in there you should be looking." She pointed at the Gate and smiled.

Edward's golden eyes widened. No... It couldn't be true... Was he too late? Had he come all the way here for nothing? _No._

"_AL_!" Edward yelled, pulling himself out of the grasp and started running. The yellow and white spirals circled around in the hole on the floor, being like a major bowl of soup.

_That _was the reason. That explained everything. He understood now. He had met Al while being down there. Only that he had been behind this world in time. So he could meet Al. If Al was still down there, he had to try to help him get back. Before he ended up in the other world... and they would be separated even more, just like before. Separated _forever._

He sprinted right towards the Gate.

"AL!"

_I'll save you. I'll do anything. I'll--_

He felt a pair of arms lock around his waist and pull him down to the floor, barely a couple of feet away from the opening. Edward got knocked over and landed flat on his stomach, feeling humid tears streaming down from his eyes. He pulled himself up to his knees and clenched his left hand to a fist. He swung it around, faster than a snake, towards the one who tried to stop him. But then he abruptly froze, looking straight into a pair of large azure eyes.

"Edward," Alfons whispered. "Don't..."

Edward lowered his hand slowly, trembling lightly. He felt his shoulders and knees sunk down in defeat and his cheeks were wet. "Alfons. I have to-- I can't just... Al..." He lifted his hand to cover his face.

Alfons crawled up on his knees before his lover, looking straight at him. "You don't know what will happen. You might die. He might already be..." He looked away, not able to actually say it.

Edward shook his head. "No. He can't be."

Alfons eyes narrowed, and Edward suddenly noticed there were tears in them too. "I'm sorry, Edward," he whispered. He lowered his gaze. He didn't know what to do. He understood why Edward wanted to go. But it would be just like last time. He would sacrifice himself. There wasn't even any guarantee that he would find his brother. Edward's heavy breathing woke him from the short trance while the reality sunk in, and Alfons looked anxiously up again.

"It can't be," Edward said. He stood up slowly, the image blurring in front of his eyes. He rubbed them with the sleeve of his shirt, glaring straight towards Dietlinde Eckart. "You're lying."

She raised her brows. "I believe I'm not lying. After he made that signal which brought you here, I decided that would make a proper punishment. After I gave him a good beating, of course."

Edward was trembling with fury. "How dare you touch my little brother. I'll kill you." He lowered his hand to his pocket.

Eckart's eyes narrowed. "Envy," she said fast.

Envy leaped forward, but Edward was already on his knees on the floor, drawing an alchemy circle with a piece of white chalk.

Envy charged towards him, but then Alfons was there in front of him with resolute eyes, blocking the fist and charged with a hard kick. He would give Edward as much time as he could. But he couldn't stand out for long. Envy didn't even seem to feel any pain, and when he charged for the second time, Alfons was knocked right over and landed heavily on his back.

But it had given Edward just about the time he needed. A flash of bright, blue light sparkled around him, and when Alfons pushed himself up on his elbows, he saw a huge spear rise up from the ground and landed in Edward's hand.

Alfons' heart jumped up in his throat. Edward couldn't mean that he was going to_ kill_ someone, right?

Envy charged again at Edward, and Edward blocked with his spear, stabbing mercilessly as best he could with only one arm to handle his weapon. But he was disturbingly good with it. Unfortunately, Envy couldn't die. He didn't even bleed.

Edward stopped with his legs apart, breathing heavily in a ready fighting position. "Working together with that bitch again?" he muttered. "You never change, Envy. Even if she betrayed you, you're still being her lapdog."

Envy sniggered. "Hardly. I found some red stones. Looks like there's an old lake of red water underneath this mountain, and that's why I stick around."

Edward snorted. "Still you're helping her. What's in it for you?"

Envy grinned. "Revenge. And entertainment." In a flash he was over Edward again, lunging out an arm. Edward ducked, but got a foot hit directly in his stomach.

He fell on his side, gasping. His spear rolled out of reach. "Damn," he muttered.

Envy stepped up to him, kicked him in the side to make him roll over on his back, and Envy placed his foot on top of Edward's throat. Pressing slightly.

"Say good bye now," he grinned.

Edward gripped desperately around his ankle. He couldn't breathe...

"That's enough," Eckart shot in.

Envy scowled at her, and to Edward's relief the foot was removed from his throat. "He's mine," Envy gnarled.

"He'll stay here for now," Eckart said calmly. "The Gate still needs a sacrifice in order for us to continue our research. Then we'll get a use of him and he'll get the fate which you wish for him to have."

Envy glared at her. But he said: "Fine."

Alfons trembled lightly on the floor. His head hurt and his mind swayed. They had failed completely. They wouldn't find Edward's brother if he was already inside the Gate. Or dead. Alfons' fists clenched. It wasn't fair. It wasn't--

"Get the jet finished," Eckart said. "They'll be here soon."

Right after she had said it, a soldier in Thule's black uniform showed up through the open doors. "It's confirmed, Chairman Eckart. The military of this world is coming. They'll be here within fifteen minutes."

Dietlinde Eckart smiled deviously. "Very well. Let's give them a good welcome." She turned to Ackman. "Watch the Elric-boy." Then she turned to Schiller. "And you make sure Heiderich does his job."

Schiller and Ackman both nodded.

Alfons stared at his lover. He was still lying on the floor, golden eyes wide open. Alfons opened his mouth, but he didn't know if he could be able say anything. Especially not with everyone listening. He didn't have a clue what Edward must be feeling right now.

"I love you, Edward," he whispered.

Schiller stepped towards him, pinning him with a serious gleam in his eyes. "Stand up. You'll come with me, Heiderich."

Alfons obeyed, slowly pushing himself up to his feet. He wanted to run for Edward, but Schiller had already a strong grip around his arm and pulled him back towards the hall.

"Wait," Alfons protested.

Schiller didn't stop to chat. "Don't fight."

Alfons twisted his head and got one last glimpse of Edward before he was pulled out the doors and down the hall where they had come from.

He was surprised to see that Dietlinde Eckart too was marching after them as well, together with the other Thule soldier.

"What's going to happen?" Alfons said. "How do you know that the military is here?"

Schiller kept pulling further on by his upper arm. "It will be bloody. I'm not taking part of it. Be quiet, Heiderich."

Alfons felt his heart leap up in his throat. Bloody. Colonel Mustang and Riza and Havoc and all the others... they might die. Wasn't it anything that could be done to stop it? Were they just going to sit and watch?

Schiller suddenly stopped. They were back in the dark room with the jet and the vessel. "Finish the work."

Alfons looked down at his working spot in disgust, but then Eckart and the soldier marched on, trespassing them. They were heading towards the black vessel.

Alfons' cobalt eyes stared widely at the hangar door that had suddenly started to open in the ceiling. They were going to attack with the vessel.

Eckart climbed aboard, followed by the soldier. She turned to Alfons and Schiller. "I expect you to come after us when the jet is finished," she said, her voice echoing through the darkness.

"Yes, Chairman Eckart," Schiller said.

Alfons' eyes narrowed. Hadn't Schiller just said that he wouldn't take part in it? Or had it been a personal statement? Maybe Schiller didn't really want to go to war? It was a faint hope, but it was still a hope.

The vessel's engines roared, and the massive machine was driving onto the huge ramp that had lowered down as the ceiling split in two. Soon it would be in the air. Killing more people.

Alfons turned quickly towards Schiller. "Is it true?" he asked in a low voice. "Is his brother... Is Alphonse really gone?"

Schiller replied without turning around. "Yes, he's gone."

The vessel reached the end of the ramp on top of the ceiling and was disappearing out of sight. Alfons stared up after it, thinking fast. "So Al's in the other world? In Germany?" he asked rapidly.

Schiller shrugged. "Dietlinde Eckart punishes them as much as she punishes this world."

Alfons looked confused at him. "Punishes them...?"

"The brothers."

He frowned. "What...? Why?" And why was Schiller telling him this?

"She loved their father, Hohenheim," Schiller replied. "But he rejected her and her beliefs, and after that her despair for everything he had ever touched only grew. Simple as that."

_Edward would've loved to hear this..._ Alfons thought dryly. He looked up at the place the plane had just been, where the opening in the ceiling was still wide. He could see the bright blue sky clearly. He wished he could take Edward and the jet and just fly right out of there. He sighed.

"You know what I think?" he asked.

"No," Schiller said, sounding like he couldn't care less.

"I don't think you really want to destroy this world." Alfons turned to him to see his reaction. This was the only way he could think of. "I can help you. With this jet you can get back any time."

"Why would I do that?" Schiller snorted.

Alfons smiled weakly. "You're German like me. Germany was a mess, but it's all we had. With a little work, our country can be great again. I know I miss that world. Don't you?"

Schiller snorted and grinned. "So you want to just leave and betray your friend?"

Alfons' eyes darkened. "No... If Al is in the other world, Edward would definitely do anything to get back there."

No matter what that meant to leave behind again, or what new problems they would face if they got back, Edward wouldn't part from his brother. And Alfons didn't want him to be parted from his brother anymore either.

"Ah, of course," Schiller said. "So you think I'm the _soft_ one that would let you two go if you brought me back to our country by using this jet, all together like in a happy ending and just run away from the war in this world?"

Alfons lowered his gaze. He didn't care if it was cowardly. Edward had trusted Roy Mustang before, when Thule Society had disappeared through the Gate in Munich. They could trust him again. It didn't matter if he and Edward stayed in this world or not. Realistically thinking, they couldn't stop a war and the military would probably execute Edward anyway, which was probably beyond anything even Mustang could do something about. They weren't even under the Colonel's command anymore. Everything was a mess.

They could only run.

"Yes," Alfons said. "Please."

Schiller's eyes narrowed. Abruptly he pushed Alfons back into the wall of the jet, holding him there, making Alfons gasp of the pain in his back.

He felt something cold against his wrist, and struggled fiercely. "Let me go!"

The handcuff tightened around his wrist while Schiller pressed him against plane. Then he secured the other end of the cuffs to one of the thick metal cylinders of one of the plane's legs.

"Be a good boy and stay here," Schiller said. "There's something I have to take care of." He let go of Alfons and turned around.

"Wait!" Alfons bolted after him, but his hand didn't let him go more than a couple of steps. "Why do you want this war?!" he outburst desperately. "No one has anything to gain from it. Only loss. I know I'm being a coward, but I've had enough of war!"

Even if he had always been on the sideline, he knew that war was never the answer. He had suffered loss of family because of war. Even seen real images of this world's Great War against Ishbal. Enough.

Schiller stopped, turning only half. "Some people always deserve to die." He walked off and pressed the button that closed the ceiling above his head, leaving Alfons confused and discouraged. He gazed up as the stream of sun was getting thinner, like hope fading away. Darkness was falling over the room once again, and Alfons felt like it was swallowing him whole.

He pulled at his chain and tried to slip his hand though the metal ring of the cuff. But the gap was too small. He looked around, towards the tools spread over the floor. With his one free hand he stretched to reach something he could use, but his fingertips was too far away from the necessary implements.

Alfons sank to his knees with his arm locked above his head, staring hopelessly down to the concrete floor. A mere minute after he heard the roaming of an engine above his head, above the ceiling of the mountain, and the vessel took off.

What was he supposed to do now?

--

"Schiller, where are you going? You were supposed to watch the other kid," Ackman said stringently.

Schiller stopped, gazing towards his companion who stood by the frightening hole in the ground. "He can't go anywhere," he said. "I have something to do." Then he continued towards another door that Edward hadn't noticed before now.

Schiller disappeared into the darkness, although Edward could spot the light of a torch and that Schiller disappeared downwards. Like walking down a stair. To a basement?

Edward's golden eyes thinned, suddenly remembered what Ackman had said earlier. He had mentioned a dungeon. A dungeon similar to the one he had been held imprisoned in Munich.

He still lied on his back on the floor by the Gate. Ackman turned around and he kept pretending to be unconscious.

"Hey, wake up, cripple," Ackman said. "Or I'll throw you in that thing your brother made."

Edward didn't stir. It was hard, but he managed. His body was completely worn out. The only reason why he hadn't given up yet was because of the man called Schiller - who had went by and disappeared down a stair.

A faint hope. But it was still hope.

Ackman stepped up to him and curved down to fetch him. First then Edward acted. He rolled back, getting both of his feet up in the air and let them fly with all leverage he could manage towards Ackman's face.

He hit him directly at his nose. Blood was flowing down Ackman's features as he was pushed backwards with a strength he wasn't prepared for. Edward was up in an instant, at the same time as Ackman found his balance. Edward shot up his left leg, hitting the man underneath his chin. The corpulent man's pupils disappeared up in his head, and his body sank unconsciously to the floor. He laid there completely still, his eyes closed.

Edward stood unmoving for a while. Then he noticed that the man's chest was weakly heaving up and down. He snorted. "Lucky. Don't underestimate a cripple." He looked around the room, making sure he was alone. His entire body arching in pain. "Damn it," he muttered, trying to ignore it as well as he could. He watched Ackman lying there again, seriously considering do make it hurt even more for him. He had tried to hurt Alfons, and Edward felt the anger trickle in his stomach by the thought of it. But he hadn't much time, and it wasn't fair to put up a fight with someone who was already lying down.

Edward moved and studied the Gate more closely for the first time. The alchemy performance was beautiful and horrifying all together. It was almost like a copy of his own transmutation in Munich.

"Al," Edward whispered. "You better not be down there."

He turned around from it. Now he only had to find Alfons and his arm. Then...

"Edward!"

Edward jumped, his breath hitching and stuck in his throat. The voice had taken him by surprise.

Alfons appeared suddenly through the open doors. "I see you're okay."

Edward could've died of relief. "Alfons! How did you get here?"

"I managed to free myself," he said, looking towards Ackman's body with interest. "What happened?"

"I knocked him out," Edward replied fast. "I saw Schiller walk down to some basement. I just know... if my brother is still here, he'll be down there."

Alfons gazed at him. "Edward..." he said silently. "He's not there."

Edward frowned. "How do you know? I refuse to just give up. Not now that we've gotten this far."

Alfons touched his arm. "You're cold," he muttered.

"We can't stay here," Edward said, ignoring Alfons' concern. "The military will be all over this place soon."

"You're right. Come with me." Alfons stepped closer and kissed him.

Edward's eyes narrowed and wanted to pull away, but he didn't. It felt a little reassuring, after all. But even if Alfons didn't believe him, he wouldn't be against checking the place out together with him, would he? ... His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he felt a tongue force its way into his mouth and he pulled back quickly, swinging his fist right at the false face.

Alfons got knocked over in surprise, landing heavily on his butt. He touched his cheek and looked questioningly up at Edward. "That hurt," he said.

Edward breathed hard, rubbing his mouth off in disgust. "How dare you use his form, Envy."

Alfons' lips formed into a sly grin, a grimace Edward had never seen Alfons use before and he licked the blood off his lip. "I'm impressed. You figured me out fast."

"No monster can impersonate a human being," Edward said in a low voice.

Envy sniggered with Alfons' voice. "But you were still fooled enough to entertain me. I love to see how all gushes of relief disappear from your eyes. It thrills me."

"You're a sick creature," Edward spat. "This isn't even an even fight, you spineless coward."

"Who says anything about fighting?" Envy shrugged. "You know I hate it. It's the killing part that I'm fond of."

Edward snorted, trying to hide his apprehensiveness behind it. He wouldn't stand a chance without two arms. He started backing off from him, towards the only place he still could go. The Gate.

"Watch out there, pipsqueak, or you might slip and fall in," Envy mocked.

Edward hated that he used Alfons' face and voice. "Change your shape, you bastard," he said.

"No," Envy said, using Alfons' innocent laugh. "I like it in this body. And I meant it, you know. You could come with me, be my little pet and I'll stay in this shape just for you. Isn't that equal exchange?" He grinned.

Edward leaped forward, his fist ready. He came as such a surprise that he managed to get a hit directly at his opponent's stomach and pin him to the floor. Sitting heavily across Envy's chest, he straddled his arms underneath his knees and clenched his left hand around his throat.

"This is rather an exciting position," Envy commented.

Edward tightened his grip. Even though lack of oxygen wouldn't affect a being with no soul.

"What if I did this?" Envy continued. His features changed, but not much, his hair grew, his clothes changed and his eyes morphed to a deep bronze colour.

Edward's eyes widened. His breath made a halt in his throat. "Al," he whispered.

Al stared up at him, looking innocent and nervous. "Nii-san, what are you doing?"

Tears welled up in Edward's eyes. "Stop... stop."

"What do you mean, Nii-san?" Al asked. "Don't you remember me?"

His voice. His body. His eyes. Each of it was exactly like Al was supposed to be.

But his soul wasn't.

Edward closed his eyes shut, and with a scream he pulled the smaller body off the floor and shoved it right towards the Gate. Al's form wasn't as heavy as Envy himself.

Even if Envy hadn't expected that, he managed to stop by the edge, gripping around Edward's only arm as he grew taller and his hair turned emerald green. Purple eyes pierced through him. "Wow, you would still try to kill me in that form. I actually thought you were softer than that, pipsqueak."

Edward breathed hard, his eyes stinging. "Don't you dare... use them..." he exhaled. "I'll never forgive you." Then he shot his leg abruptly up, hitting Envy's stomach.

Envy tipped, letting go of Edward's arm in shock as he lost his balance. With a yell he fell backwards towards the yellow spirals. He snatched the edge of the Gate, holding with one hand and glaring up towards Edward.

"Damn you, pipsqueak!" he bellowed. He tried to get up, then he saw Edward crawled for the chalk, and his purple eyes widened. "What are you doing?! Stop it!" He struggled to get up.

Edward drew a circle on the floor, quickly and feebly with his left hand, but it was still a transmutation circle. He touched it, and soon a grid of hard metal grew from the floor, covering over the entire opening, locking Envy inside a prison with the only way of escape was going down.

Envy shouted and cursed, clutching the network of metal over his head. "I'll_ kill_ you for this, Edward Elric!" he bawled loudly.

Edward pushed himself to his feet, saying nothing as Envy's hands slipped from the grasp, and Envy was falling, screaming and kicking, down inside the Gate. And vanished.

Using some seconds just to value the air streaming to his lungs, Edward turned away from the Gate.

Fifteen minutes had long gone.

--

Sitting on the cold, hard floor Alfons arched back against the leg of the plane. His right arm was stiff, still being handcuffed above his head. He had given up on reaching the tools long ago, and tried to gain some rest now that he had the chance. His injuries hadn't completely healed, and his head was a little fuzzy. But he wouldn't get far by feeling sorry for himself. This situation was both his own and Edward's fault. They had walked right into this trap. So they just had to face the consequences. If the military managed to defeat Thule, they might get a chance to run. They wouldn't be sent to prison right away, right? If they were brought to the military hospital again, they could break out of there like they had done last night. The only difference was that they probably would be much heavier guarded than last time.

And was it only last night they had gone from the hospital, visited Mustang and then stolen Azure?

It rather felt like several days ago.

Alfons shifted his position, pulling his legs towards himself and curved them underneath him. His wrist was sore and blooded by the metal ring of the handcuff that kept him in place. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. He wondered how Edward was doing.

"Alfons," a voice whispered, very close to him.

Alfons jumped, and arched back in fear, hardly believing his own eyes. His heart throbbed hard against his chest. "Edward..." he stared with wide eyes. Did he start hallucinating now? "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

Edward stood right before him, giving him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, but you're not."

"How did you-?"

"It doesn't matter," Edward said, curving down to check upon his blooded wrist. "Ackman is knocked out and Envy's gone."

Alfons felt a gush of relief. Edward was really here. They were finally together again. Now they only had to escape, before the military or Thule came here. But then he saw the look in Edward's eyes. He had never seen a more distressing look on anyone before.

Edward looked back at him, sinking to his knees in front of him. His body was still one arm short. "Alfons..." His voice was still only a whisper. "I'm sorry for everything. For all this. It's my fault. I said I would protect you. But... but I just..."

Alfons grabbed him with his free hand and pulled him to his chest. "Edward," he said. "It's okay. It'll be all right." He didn't know if it actually would. But Edward didn't need to hear that. "I told you, I didn't come here to be protected by you."

Edward fisted his shirt with his one hand. "I won't forgive that bastard for what he almost did to you... If I get the chance, I'll-"

Alfons put a finger at his mouth, and then he leaned forward and kissed his lips fast. "Stop," he said.

Edward took a sharp breath and shook his head. Then he found himself simply digging his face into Alfons' shoulder. "I won't mess up anymore," he promised. "I'll definitely get you out of here. I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

Alfons smiled weakly. "I didn't doubt it for a second."

Edward snorted. "Liar. But thanks."

Alfons stroked his hand over his hair and back and Edward sat up slowly, looking around. "I need something to draw with..."

Alfons stopped him by lifting his free hand; touching Edward's stained face and brushed off some messy golden locks. There were still traces of tears in his golden eyes.

Alfons leaned forward and kissed his cheeks, wanting to kiss away the hurt and pain. He didn't care where they were, or that Schiller might be back soon. The way Edward was feeling was more important. And right now, Edward's feelings were like a messed up mix of chemicals ready to explode.

Alfons just held him for a moment as best he could. Edward let him, squirming into his lap with his thighs straddling his. His hand was cold against his skin.

Alfons curved his head and kissed his lips, only softly. "We can take the jet," he said. "We can go back to Munich. Maybe your brother is even there, alive," he added uplifting. "Schiller told him that you were there. He probably wanted to go through the Gate to find you."

Edward smiled softly, meeting his lips soothingly with his before he parted them from him. "No."

Alfons pulled back, frowning. "Why not?"

Edward shook his head lightly. "I think he's still here. These people mess us up really good, always wanting us to think the opposite of what the truth is. I saw Schiller go down a stair to a basement. I'm going after him. If my brother isn't down there..." he stopped, falling silent. "Either way, I can't let you go back to the other world," he continued softly. "Everything would most likely be like before we left. _Everything_."

Alfons didn't reply. He didn't mind having their life back the way as it was before. Except for one thing.

His consumption would be back, haunting his lungs until he was dead. And he had been living more or less one of his last days on Earth the day they left his world. He had literally felt the end was near. He didn't have any more time left on the other side...

He lowered his gaze, knowing that he didn't have to answer.

"That's why, we're staying here," Edward said, slowly standing up to his feet. "I won't risk letting you go through that again."

Alfons had to admit that he didn't want that either. But that meant... Edward would give up finding his brother for his sake?

Edward found a sharp tool in the pile of implements. He went back to Alfons, drawing a small transmutation circle on the surface of the handcuff. He touched it, transmuting the handcuffs to a different form and Alfons hand was free, dropping tiredly down in his lap. He rubbed his sore wrist, looking up at his lover with a small smile. "Thank you."

Edward reached a hand towards Alfons. "It's the only hope I have left."

Staring indisputably at him, Alfons nodded. "Okay. Then, we'll go after Schiller." He took Edward's left hand, letting him help him to stand back up to his feet.

He had been wrong. As long as Edward had something to hold on to, he wouldn't give up on his brother. No matter what, it was worth trying out. "Anyway, let's get your arm back first," Alfons added.

They would need it.


	15. The end of Reason

**Chapter 15: The end of Reason**

**--**

_Edward reached a hand towards Alfons. "It's the only hope I have left."_

_Staring indisputably at him, Alfons nodded. "Okay. Then, we'll go after Schiller." He took Edward's left hand, letting him help him to stand back up to his feet. _

_He had been wrong. As long as Edward had something to hold on to, he wouldn't give up on his brother. No matter what, it was worth trying out. "Anyway, let's get your arm back first," Alfons added._

_They would need it._

Fortunately, getting Edward's arm back wasn't very hard. They found it still tied up to the chair. Alfons picked it up and dreaded already to see Edward's pained face when it was connected again. He had had enough of that. But Edward seemed only happy.

"Finally... Having only one arm has its complications sometimes," he said lightly.

If that wasn't an understatement, Alfons didn't know what it was. He arranged the arm against Edward's port and gazed at him for a clear signal.

Edward only braced himself with a deep breath and gave him a resolute look. Alfons pushed, and the arm connected in place.

"Ngh," Edward breathed, digging his face into his shoulder.

Alfons wrapped his arms around him, stroking him soothingly over his back. "It'll be all right," he whispered.

Edward smiled weakly into his neck. "I'm okay. How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Alfons shook his head. "I'm fine. I can still use my legs."

Edward snorted through a smirk and carefully tested his arm, twisting it and moving his fingers. It seemed to work all right.

Then they were running. For now they didn't meet any enemies in the dim surroundings, but they didn't have a single moment to lose. People could start getting back already. Both Thule and the military, and Alfons figured they didn't want to be found by neither of them.

As they reached the huge room with the Gate still open on the floor, Alfons' breath had already started to get short. He breathed sharply, feeling the sting in his side from his injury. He noticed the barrier covering the Gate. Ah, so that was what happened to Envy.

Edward stopped by Ackman, frowning against the unconscious body that lied next to the Gate. "I forgot about something." He stepped up to him and started searching his pockets. "I know that slimy bastard has it." Then he found what he was looking for, and Alfons noticed the silver pocket watch he clutched tightly in his hand.

"This is Als," Edward whispered, eyes hardening. "To think that Al became a state alchemist... Only I was supposed to go that low." He stuffed it quickly into his pocket and stood up. He was about to turn and go, but then he changed his mind and picked up Ackman's gun from the floor beside him. Determinedly he walked back to Alfons and handed it to him with the handle first. "Use it if you have to."

Alfons felt his shoulders start trembling just by the sight of it. "I've never touched a gun before..."

"You know how it feels like, so take it," Edward said, more harshly than he meant.

"How can knowing how it feels like to get shot make me want to shoot somebody?" Alfons protested.

"Because you don't want them to shoot you first," Edward countered. Then he added, a little softer. "For protection."

Alfons nodded, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "Okay." He took the gun in his hand. "Uhm... do I have to know how to use it?"

Edward snorted through another smirk. He showed him fast how to secure, unsecure and to take it apart and together. Alfons wondered how Edward had learned all this.

Edward clapped, transmuting his metal arm to the fearsome and sharp blade. "Ready?"

"Yes," Alfons said in a low voice.

Edward turned and reached the door he had seen Schiller disappear through. It was locked. He clapped his hands hard and touched the door. He made the metal and stone crumple like paper, splitting it to a hole. They hurried through.

This was it. They would soon know if Alphonse was in this world or not. The reason they were here for. Alfons couldn't help feel nervous and scared.

The stair seemed endless. Edward picked a torch from the wall, leading the way down. The fire flickered against the walls of stone, chasing the immediate darkness away from them.

Alfons watched Edward's back. His ponytail waved to and fro as he walked, and his body seemed tense, but ready to charge. His automail arm was never off guard.

This moment was the one they had come here for. This moment was their reason to attend the military when they came to this world in the first place. Ever since Edward had gotten the news from Roy Mustang that his little brother was missing.

This moment.

With a slight swaying feeling in his empty stomach, Alfons was very sure that they would find out if they would succeed this mission soon or not. He'd rather not think about what would happen if they didn't find what they were looking for. Or how Edward would take it.

Abruptly Edward stopped, frozen.

"What is it?" Alfons blurted in a whisper.

"Shh!" Edward said fast.

Alfons shut himself up and just listened. There was no mistaking it. Swallowing hard, he recognized the sound of footsteps. They were slow and calm, the sound of the thick heal looming in the dark. One step at the time, up the stairs. Even though Schiller was only _one_ man, it could still be a challenge. Or what if he had allies down here as well?

The steps came closer, a tall and dark figure started to appear while leisurely approaching them.

"Schiller," Edward spoke in a low voice. "It's over."

Schiller's face reached the extent of the light from Edward's torch. He stopped, crossing his arms. "So, you're here."

"Of course we are," Edward bit him off, holding his blade ready in front of him. "Where are you hiding my brother?"

Schiller didn't reply to his question. "You're right. It is over."

"Where is Al?" Edward repeated. When the German didn't reply again, he barked: "Answer me!"

Schiller smiled an extensive smile, eyes wide. "He's mine. I can't let you have him."

"Don't screw with me!" Edward shouted. "Get out of my way, or else I swear I won't hesitate to kill you!" He held his arm out in front of him, ready to charge.

"Alphonse," Schiller said. "He is a good kid. He's mine. He doesn't mind. I take care of him."

Edward gnarled. "If you have touched a single hair on his head..."

"Edward," Alfons said in a low voice behind him, eyeing Schiller carefully. "He's... He's totally lost it."

Schiller didn't look too good. His eyes were ruddy and wide, his face was twisted into a grimace that was supposed to be a grin. Still he was fast as a snake, picking up a gun from his back pocket and pointed towards Edward, who stiffened.

Immediately, like someone had pushed a button inside his brain he didn't even know existed, Alfons had echoed Schiller's move, almost at the same time. Lifting his gun, pointing straight at the German. "Drop it and stay back!" he ordered fast. Even Edward got startled from his firm tone.

_Damn it... rather use it than get Edward shot_, he thought.

Schiller stared interested at him. "You look a little young to be handling a weapon like that, kiddo," he said, followed by a short and quiet laugh.

Alfons scowled.

"Have you even fired a gun before?" Schiller asked solemnly.

Alfons quickly lowered his gun and tightened his finger around the trigger. Firing a gun was harder than he had thought. He almost flinched back by the pressure of the force inside the small thing of cold steel, his arms shuddered as the bullet was released. And on top of that, all of it happened in just a tiny millisecond. The bullet hit a few inches away from Schiller's feet, the loud sound making all three of them jump.

Alfons lifted the gun towards Schiller again. "Now I have... Stay away from us."

Schiller's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Without any further warning, the German abruptly fired his gun, pointing straight towards Edward. The bullet hit Edward's metal arm and replicated away, and Edward shot back quickly back in shock, right into Alfons – pressing him back into the wall to the side. Luckily Edward had held his arm up on guard all the time. The bullet hadn't hurt anyone. But that was just one bullet. If Schiller decided to fire more of them...

Alfons didn't let go of the weapon he had, clutching it with both hands and trying to control his own trembling. He still kept it directed at the German, and he should shoot already, before Schiller hit anywhere else... But he hesitated.

Edward held his breath, frozen.

"Go away!" Schiller shouted.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "No," he said silently. "I want my little brother back. You can't keep him from me."

Schiller lifted his gun again, ready to fire another bullet. "Then you'll die here. I will never give him away." He tightened a finger around the trigger. Edward moved in front of Alfons again just as a gunshot fired.

Alfons felt his own tremulous, all the way from his shoulders to his hands; his mind had gone into some kind of light shock. For some seconds he didn't know who had managed to fire first, but he guessed it was him, because Schiller dropped his gun and fell backwards into the wall, clutching tightly around his shoulder. Both of Alfons' hands had still a tight hold around the handle, his arms resting on Edward's shoulder so he wouldn't accidentally shoot him too.

Edward stared solidly at Schiller, who gritted his teeth in pain. Alfons wanted to turn his gaze away, but he couldn't. He had shot him.

"Damn it," Schiller muttered. "I thought you said... you wanted to bring us all to Germany." He sank to the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

Alfons' eyes widened. "I did... But you went against us."

Schiller shook his head. "We... could have left... together."

Violently shaking his head, Alfons clutched his eyes tightly and tried to hold back the lump growing in his throat. Was that really true? Had Schiller really wanted to help him after all? How could he have known that?

He had shot a person. Still knowing how the person would suffer from it, and in all probability die.

Edward relaxed slowly in front of him and laid an automail hand gently on Alfons' arm, which still rested trembling on his shoulder while holding the gun. "He's lying. You did the right thing, Alfons," he said, golden eyes narrowing at Schiller. "He was trying to kill us. He doesn't even know what he's saying anymore."

They heard a loud thundering sound from somewhere far away.

"Bombs," Schiller muttered. "They're bombing... They're coming."

Edward and Alfons exchanged quick looks. The military was here. Or Thule. Who knows?

"Come on," Edward said, kicking the gun away from Schiller and continued down the dark, endless stairs.

"Are we just going to leave him?" Alfons asked perturbed.

Edward nodded. "Either Thule will find him or the military. I don't really care. We have to hurry."

Alfons turned and looked back at Schiller over his shoulder. He didn't do anything to stop them from continuing on.

The wounded man closed his eyes, listening to the echoing steps of the two boys disappearing down the rest of the stairs.

"_Schiller-san... Would you take me to Munich?"_

_Schiller nodded with a small smile. "Sooner or later we're leaving this world," he told the boy. "Then I'll take you with me."_

_The boy had looked happy. "Thank you..."_

"You're welcome," Schiller whispered.

--

He sat huddled, blindfolded and chained on the floor, his knees pressed to his chest, his small hands fisted so hard that his nails were digging into his own palms. He needed to take the focus away from the other pain, and inflicting some more pain elsewhere was the only way he could think of as an efficient way. His head was heavy. Schiller had drugged him again. He was still aware enough of that. He had just come in, acted like nothing was wrong and given him a shot, and then he had hurriedly left. Al knew the real effect of the drug hadn't come down on him yet. He would feel it soon. Now he just felt small, even more than he usually was.

When they were younger everyone had predicted him to become taller than Edward. Edward had hated it whenever people said it, but they had just laughed at him of course. They had fought about who was the tallest even. Al knew that Edward was taller than him now. He was the small one. Why did that have any significance to him right now? He didn't know exactly. A couple of days ago he had screamed that Edward would come for him and save him. He barely remembered it. It felt like a dream, but he knew he had said it out loud.

Every single thing that had happened to him the last weeks felt like a dream. A bad dream. He wasn't even entirely sure how long he had spent down here. It could be months for all he knew.

"_Nii-san, if you never drink your milk you won't be taller than me," he said, teasing his older brother._

"_Milk hasn't anything to do with that!" Edward argued loudly. "Don't drink it Al, don't you know where that stuff comes from?" Then Edward would make a grimace and escape from the table, still chewing his last big bite of food._

The thought of his brother caused a hurdle of different emotions to bloat inside of him, like his emotions were challenging each other. His heart was beating patchily through his chest where it was pressed against his knees, and it was the only comfort he had in his own little darkness.

He could just sit there, trying to convince himself that his brother was the centre of his mind and soul, the one he was living to find and his reason for everything. It was. But it wasn't the only thing that mattered. Though it terrified him to admit it, it was whether or not a certain man would be walking through those bars again that suddenly held his engrossed attention.

He…wanted to see him. Even _needed_ it. The man had promised him. He would bring him to Germany. This foreign country in another world. And he wanted an honest answer from his captor of why he would risk everything for Al. He had promised that he would take Al with him, no matter what Dietlinde Eckart would say to it. And he would even stand up for him again.

Al felt the urge to know, because like his brother he also had his pride. He wasn't going to let one of the enemies save him and not understand the reason behind it. At the same time he was feeling shameful of it. Although, even more ashamed as it might make him, he didn't look upon Schiller as his enemy.

There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was supposed to hate the man. The small voice still reminded him of that it was Schiller who had captured him and was keeping him down here in this position. That voice pleaded with him to realize that whether or not Schiller had saved his life the man was still a part of the terrorists who had killed so many innocent people, and for that reason he did not deserve Al's concern.

But Al was no longer listening to that voice. It grew weaker and weaker in its conviction to the point where Al could only hear it enough to be ashamed for his actions, but not swayed to act otherwise. As long as Schiller would keep his promise and get him out of this place eventually, he would still have a chance to reach his true goal. But one thing did plague his mind as well. Why had Schiller come and drugged him and blindfolded him all of a sudden anyway?

"Nii-san..." Al whispered, feeling the drug starting to envelope his body and mind, making him sweat and dizzy.

--

Alfons was still not sure if Schiller had been telling the truth or not, but he couldn't do anything about it now. He hoped God would somehow forgive him, if such thing even existed. For now he had to focus on the present.

If the military had started to infiltrate this place, it wouldn't take long before they would head down after them. What if they were running right into a dead end?

"Edward," Alfons said while they ran, continuing further down the stairs. "Do you know where this will lead us?"

"I'm not sure," Edward replied. "But his words have confirmed it. Al has to be down here somewhere."

Alfons really hoped that was true. He didn't know if he could stand the look in Edward's eyes if they were to find out that Al really had disappeared into the Gate. And he wondered if any of them would be able to live with that... And many things could still be terminal in this situation.

What condition would Al be in if he was down here, and what if they were caught again before they could find a way out?

He hurriedly pushed those thoughts away. It didn't matter right now. There wasn't any time to think about everything that could go wrong.

Finally they reached the end of the stairs, and Edward stopped abruptly, scanning the new reaching. Alfons stopped too, gazing down a long and dark hallway with doors with bars on either side. The hall was already lit up with torches on the walls on either side as well. But it was still cold and dark down here.

"Cells," Alfons whispered.

"We'll search them all." Edward's voice was so low that the echo only managed a whisper in the darkness.

Alfons nodded.

Edward went to the first door to the left, Alfons went to the right. Edward tried the handle, and to his surprise it opened up. He gazed in, holding up the torch to light up the cold room. It was empty. "Not here," he muttered.

Alfons opened a different door, feeling a huge lump of excitement and fear as he searched the dark room with his eyes. Empty. "Not here either," he said.

They went to the next two cellar doors. They were vacant too.

"This place reminds me of Thule's dungeon in Munich," Alfons said with a shudder.

"Yeah..." Edward hurriedly opened the next heavy door. No signs of people.

They heard another thundering sound, the ceiling shaking high above them making them freeze to the ground.

"Who bombs who?" Alfons asked apprehensively.

"I'd rather not think of it," Edward muttered. "But I don't think Thule would destroy this place just like that. They need the Gate to get back."

"You're right," Alfons said. "But didn't the Colonel say that he wouldn't let them attack this place before he knew Al was safe?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah... Change in plans perhaps."

Alfons didn't like that. If they couldn't count on the Colonel, they couldn't count on anyone but themselves. Still, perhaps the Colonel didn't have much to say in important decisions like that. He opened up another door and frowned, his thoughts abruptly neglecting his mind. "Edward."

Edward turned quickly and peeked in beside his shoulder. His heart beat faster. A torch was lit inside. He stepped past Alfons and narrowed his eyes. There was a sink and a shower, and water on the floor. He bent down and touched the cold water with his flesh hand.

"Someone has showered down here?" Alfons asked slowly.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "A prisoner." He stood up. "Come on." He turned fast, practically running to continue the search.

Alfons followed him, seeing Edward's back disappear inside another door to the right. Then he heard the sound. A low, metallic sound. Like iron scarping against iron. He stopped frozen, seeing the light of a torch flickering on the wall on the left side ahead. The torch itself wasn't visible, only the light coming from it. Which meant that the light was coming from another room.

"Edward," he whispered.

Edward came out of the room again, looking questioningly at him. "What?"

"I think I heard something," Alfons said, his voice a little shaky. "There." He pointed towards the light flickering on the wall, and Edward whirled around to follow his gaze. He skipped the next doors, heading straight for the one with light inside.

This cell was different from the others. It was smaller and the entire door consisted of long, thick iron bars.

Edward stopped – almost flinched, his heart beating so hard against his chest it almost hurt. Alfons stopped beside him, following his gaze and gasped.

Against the wall in the cell sat a small boy with bronze hair with his arms chained apart over his head. He was blindfolded, his head tilting forward, not reacting on the sound of their steps.

He wore black clothes and a red coat. His hair was bound in a ponytail just like his brother's, although his locks were slightly messed up.

Alphonse was smaller than Alfons had imagined him, and seemed even tinier behind the bars, chained to the dark. What a horrible way to hold him. Alfons couldn't imagine what Edward must be thinking right now, but he hadn't any doubt that he was feeling anger among the relief.

Edward shoulders were visibly trembling, and his chest moved heavily in tact with his breathing.

"Go," Alfons whispered softly.

Edward bit his teeth together and clapped. He touched the bars, which bended inwards and made an opening large enough to get through. He turned and gave him a quick sign. Keep watch.

Alfons nodded firmly, turning to the side with the gun ready.

Edward stepped fast towards his little brother, for the first time seeing him in the flesh since they tried to transmute their mother so many years ago. He felt an odd combination of feelings all at once, feelings which didn't even belong together.

Anger, happiness, sadness, curiosity, fright, _hate_ and relief. Most of all relief. This was his brother. And he was alive. But the hatred to the people who had done this to him was strong in his chest, almost darkening his heart.

Approaching him gently, trying to make sure he wouldn't scare Al, he sat down slowly on his knees in front of him. Edward clapped his hands and touched the iron chains, making them clatter apart from each other and freed his little brother's wrists.

Alphonse's hands dropped down and his body seemed to fall forward any moment, before he jerked abruptly and pressed his body to the wall.

Edward hesitated. "Al..."

Al was unaware of who was suddenly there beside him. He figured it could be Schiller, but something – that voice – in the back of his mind told him otherwise. He felt his body swayed dangerously forwards, his upper body completely unable to keep himself up-right. Every muscle felt like wax inside him. He was caught around his chest as he fell forwards, feeling his head resting at someone's shoulder. His eyes narrowed while still being closed in darkness. Had he heard someone clap a little earlier? The sound of alchemy? It had sounded far away. A dream. _Right... _Al thought meekly.

_Dream._

Not a memory.

Holding gently around Al's slender shoulders, Edward carefully removed the blindfold and let it drop to the floor.

"Nii-san," Alphonse whispered, and Edward almost froze, remission coming back to his heart and filled it with more of relief than hate. His little brother remembered him.

"Finally... a nice dream." Al turned his head slowly, bronze eyes gazed almost calmly up at him, watering and flowing over down his cheeks.

Edward smiled softly. His little brother was in his arms, he was talking and he knew that it was his big brother who had come for him. Edward was reassured. "Let's go... Al."

The pale light of the torch on the wall flickered over them, matching the golden hair and eyes of the older. Al clutched his eyes tightly together. This had to be a dream. His big brother had come for him. It was the best dream he could remember. Al grasped a hand at his brother's shirt and dug his nose into something that felt like real fabric on a real shoulder. It felt as real as a memory.

Edward stroked his back, giving him some time. He was supporting the most of Al's weight as the smaller one leaned on him where they sat on the floor. He was slightly startled by how light Al felt. "It's okay now," he said in a low comforting voice.

Al kept his eyes closed. The body against him felt warm. His voice sounded almost _too_ real too. The stroking hurt at his sore back, but it was still a reassuring touch. It was virtually painful how real it all felt. Al let out a sob, rocking slowly back and forth in the hold.

Edward felt a slight sting of worry, closing his arms tighter around him. Al stilled, and Edward could feel the warmth of his breath brushing over his neck.

"Will you take me with you?" Al whispered. "Please... Anywhere. Munich..."

Edward frowned, wondering how Al knew about Munich. But it didn't really matter. "Of course," he replied soothingly. "That's why I'm here."

Al sighed softly. "I want to go there. To see you."

Edward felt even more startled. "It'll be okay, Al. I'll get you out of here." He pressed his nose into soft bronze hair, feeling the same human warmth of his little brother as at a time for over six years ago. He could hardly believe that it was true.

With a gentle push Edward encouraged his little brother to stand up. Al lifted his head, gazing right into his eyes, and by that Edward gasped shortly as he noticed something different. Al's pupils were huge behind the glassy expression. He looked like he had trouble with focusing. Drugs.

"Bastards..." Edward whispered and wrapped his arms around his brother again. "It's okay," he repeated. "I'll get you out of here."

The ground started shaking, and from somewhere above he could yet again hear the thundering sound of a detonating bomb.

"Edward!"

Edward turned with a distressed feeling towards Alfons, who was still standing outside the cell, nervously clutching the gun in both hands. The older received a look and got the message.

_We should hurry..._

Edward nodded and couldn't agree more. He turned back to Al, grabbing him gently around the biceps to help him stand. "Come on, Al." But his little brother's legs behaved like jelly, and his eyes were shut closed, his lips moving as he kept mumbling some incoherent things Edward didn't catch.

Assuming it was the only efficient way of getting him out of there, Edward hurriedly hoisted his little brother onto his back. He arranged his arms around his neck, and his own arms around the back of Al's knees. As he had felt a minute ago, Al wasn't actually heavy at all. He was small and skinny. Had they kept him here for more than two fucking weeks? Edward felt sick just by thinking about it, but now wasn't the time for that. Now that he had finally found him, the only priority was to get him the hell out safely. There wasn't time for anything else.

"Alfons," Edward said. "Lead."

"We can't go back up the stairs," Alfons said. "We'll run right into them that way."

Edward nodded. "Continue down the hall. There must be another way out of this hellhole." He tightened the grip around his brother's knees and felt Al's arms moved to tighten the hold around his neck while his head rested on his shoulder again.

Edward's lips formed into another small smile. Al did this because he knew he was being rescued. Al was counting on him. He wouldn't let anything stop him from saving him now. He just hoped he would be okay after this. He would rather not think about what Al might have gone through while being a prisoner. He had to get him out of there soon as hell.

He hurriedly moved out of the cell and started running beside Alfons down the dark hall.

Alfons held the torch in one hand and the gun in the other, twisting his head a little to catch a glimpse of the half-unconscious boy. "Is he all right?" he asked a little breathless.

"He's drugged, but at least he recognized me," Edward replied in a low voice. "But I swear, I'll kill those bastards if I get the chance."

"Let's just find a way out of here," Alfons breathed.

They kept running down the dark hallway. They had come to a point where it wasn't lit up any further with torches anymore. The only light they had was the torch in Alfons' hand.

"I'm glad no one else is down here," Alfons muttered.

They heard another thunder. Edward gazed up at the ceiling and stopped for a moment, breathing hard. Moist pearls of sweat were running down his forehead.

Alfons stopped too and turned back. "Edward?"

Edward rearranged his little brother a little higher on his back. The boy seemed completely unconscious now, his body lax and his arms hanging loosely over Edward's shoulders. Alfons understood that a limb body made it probably heavier to carry him. Especially while running for their lives.

"I'm fine, keep going," Edward said.

They continued. But then Alfons' eyes suddenly narrowed at the view up front. It was a light there. Finally, they were saved. A light had to mean they were coming to an opening. He felt utterly relieved.

"Edward, look," he breathed.

Edward gazed up as he ran. The light flickered up front. He slowed down and stopped, frowning. "It's not daylight," he said in a low voice.

Alfons stopped abruptly. In the same moment he saw a shadow from the light, a silhouette holding a torch.

His heart jumped up in his throat. It was a _person_.

Edward stopped beside him, watching closely towards the shadow. "Who's there?" he asked sternly.

The shadow and the light moved. The person seemed to move a little unsteadily.

Edward's eyes widened as he saw what the new torch light revealed behind the shadow; the hallway was split into two directions.

"Hello again," a voice said as the man came into view. He was wearing the black Thule uniform, and his shoulder was blooded. Schiller...

Edward immediately lowered his centre of gravity, ready to sprint, and Alfons did the same while hiding all fear from his face.

"How the hell did you get here?!" Edward bellowed.

Schiller pointed his gun at him. "I knew of a shortcut," he simply said.

Alfons cursed himself for not thinking of taking Schiller's gun as well. They hadn't expected him to be able to get up on his feet again.

Edward glared at him. "Let us pass," he said sternly.

Alfons swallowed. Edward didn't have his hands free as long as he was carrying his brother around. Since he was the one with his hands free and a gun, he was the only one able to fight him. It was time to be useful to Edward for once.

Alfons abruptly threw his torch hard away – right against the German, hoping to hide them away from range of shooting in the dark. The torch landed some distance away beside Schiller, who didn't move at all, and it all turned darker around them. Alfons could still see Schiller's location clearly since he had his own torch. Alfons lifted his gun. "You heard him," he said fast, keeping the gun as steady as he could with both hands. "Let us go."

Schiller just grinned, but didn't come any closer. He kept his eyes towards his voice, guessing his position and fully aware of his own disadvantage. "I wouldn't like you to fire at me again, Heiderich. It doesn't seem to be like your type of character."

"You don't know me," Alfons said in a low voice.

"I know _him_," Schiller said holding out his torch so he could nearly point out the shape of them, nodding at the boy Edward carried. "You two are bonded together. And there are obvious similarities between you."

"Wrong," Edward said, before Alfons could. "They're two completely different people."

Schiller smiled spitefully. "Aren't you being a little egoistic, Edward? You want both of them, even if it's against the rules, isn't it?"

Edward's eyes hardened dangerously.

"Kiddo wants to stay with me and come to Germany. It would be equal exchange, wouldn't it?"

Alfons shuddered.

"You're sick," Edward barked. "Let us pass now, or I'll-!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Schiller asked. "The military has surrounded this place. Your intention was never to be found by the military since you came here on your own, right? You're convicts. What did you do? Betray them? Betraying the military isn't easily forgiven in Germany, and probably not here in this world either. What will you do? You might be able to escape from me, but you can't escape from your own people."

"That's none of your business," Edward replied. "We're getting my little brother out of this hell. That's all."

Schiller smiled, simply walked slowly towards the wall and hung up the torch in a hook. Then he turned to them again, clutching his shoulder tightly with one hand and held the gun steadily in the other. "That won't be so easy. I don't recommend any of the ways you're seeing behind me."

"And why would we listen to you?" Edward asked spitefully.

Schiller shrugged. "My friends use them as a safer escape route, getting them unseen in and out of the headquarters. They're probably on their way right now. They'll be here in mere minutes. If you go that way you'll run right into them."

Alfons gazed nervously behind Schiller. He even thought he could hear the sounds of other footsteps and voices, coming from one of the hallways.

This was bad.

Edward gritted his teeth.

"But I have an offer for you," Schiller said. "You probably won't like it, but it is your only chance of getting out of here alive."

"Like we'll even listen!" Edward bellowed angrily.

"What's the offer?" Alfons asked sternly. He received a frowning look from Edward.

"I can show you the short cut and it'll lead to a secret way out of here," Schiller said. "If you give me the boy."

Edward and Alfons' eyes darkened.

"If that's the only offer you can make," Alfons started.

"- then forget it," Edward finished.

There was no way they would give up the reason for coming here at all. They had sworn to each other that they were willing to risk their own lives to save Alphonse.

"If that's the way you want it then," Schiller muttered. He reached for his pocket.

"Don't!" Alfons warned, his voice close to panic.

But Schiller didn't stop. He threw something towards them; something that looked like a small tin can.

Edward and Alfons gasped as the can landed by their feet, and thick smoke welled out of it.

Not good. The smoke filled the hall, making Alfons utterly blind. And it was too late to go look for the torch again. "Edward!" he yelled, feeling after him. He coughed hard and curved down in spasms. He lifted his shirt in front of his nose and mouth, hoping it would block some of it out, whatever this smoke was.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Alfons jumped and pulled to get away.

"It's me," Edward said muffled. "Hurry up!" He staggered a little while covering half of his face with his shirt. "We have to run back!"

No way, Alfons thought. But they didn't have a choice, so he could only nod in agree. Now he could clearly hear the sounds of yelling and running feet. They were getting company.

"Quick!" Edward wheezed and pushed Alfons forward with his shoulder, and then they were running. Away from Schiller and the smoke and the running steps of others that could be either Thule or the military. He didn't know, and neither did he want to find out.

Alfons suddenly discovered a new problem. He felt his running started to grow slower, and so did Edwards. They were both exhausted, and Edward still carried the extra weight. However, it was still him who first realized that he wouldn't make it any much further. He only wished he was as strong as Edward...

Alfons slowed down to a complete halt and leant his back heavily against the wall. "I'm sorry, Edward," he whispered and his side stinging and legs refusing to move any further. "I can't run anymore."

Edward stopped and turned, giving him a worried look. Alfons breathed heavily and jerked at the sounds of yelling voices. They were coming closer.

Edward cursed underneath his breath. They were trapped. They would never make it up the long stairs, and the hallway was so dark they could barely see anything. He walked back to Alfons' side while lowering his unconscious brother down from his back and lifted him in bridal style.

Al looked pale and motionless. His head lolled back, utterly insentient. Edward gritted his teeth together.

Alfons pressed his back against the wall, not looking at Edward. They would get captured again because of him. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Leave me," he said sternly. "Go!"

Edward looked up at him, eyes hardening. "Don't be ridiculous," he hissed back. Then his gaze lowered and he watched his little brother's unmoving form. "Can you..." he started. "Can you carry him for me?"

Alfons looked a little questioningly at him. Then he nodded fast and accepted the small and lax body into his arms. Whatever Edward had in mind, this wasn't the time to start opposing against him.

Immediately after Edward clapped resolutely and touched the wall. The wall transmuted to an opening. Alfons' eyes widened. A tunnel.

"Go," Edward said fast. "Take him somewhere safe. I'll find you within thirty minutes, but if not, take the plane without me."

What? What was Edward saying? Why couldn't they go together? Alfons found himself completely frozen. He changed his mind. This was a _very good time _to start opposing Edward.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered. "I can't... I don't know how to--"

"There's no time!" Edward barked and pushed him inside the wall, making Alfons stumble forward and almost lose grip of the unconscious Elric-brother. Then Edward clapped again hard.

"Edward!" Alfons yelled. "What are you going to do?!"

Edward touched the wall again, which made the hole start to shrink and return to a normal wall again. Edward avoided his eyes and his long golden bangs cast a shadow over his features. "Just hurry up and run! I'll slow them down. I'm counting on you." The hole disappeared right after, leaving only a thick, black wall.

"Edward!" Alfons yelled again, clutching Alphonse's body against his chest with one arm. He slammed his fist into the solid concrete with the other. _"EDWARD!"_

How could he do something like this? He couldn't stand up alone against that many enemies at once. Had Edward lost his entire _mind_?!

Alfons leaned his forehead against the wall, closed his eyes and boxed against the wall with a clenched fist one last time. Alphonse's body was leaning heavily against him, only supported from falling by his arm.

Alfons' face softened and put the boy carefully down. They were safe here for now. While Edward had gone on some ridiculous suicide mission... How could he do something like that just when they had been so close from escaping? Edward risked never seeing his brother or him again.

Alfons shock his head. No. This was Edward. He was strong. He had to know what he was doing, right? Edward counted on him. He had to count on Edward too. And Edward wanted him to bring Al safely to Azure within thirty minutes.

Alfons didn't know the way. But right now he had only one way he could go. Edward must have intentionally made a tunnel in this direction.

He sat down on his knees beside Al, checking him for any broken bones or injuries. He didn't seem to be awfully hurt. He was breathing okay.

Alfons pulled him up and onto his back, the way Edward had carried him. He flinched a little from the sting in his side, but ignored it the second after. He was getting used to it now. Then he started moving up the tunnel. It wasn't going fast, but he was at least moving. He noticed that the tunnel was pointing upwards. He smiled. Edward had really thought this through. It might lead straight outside. But it was difficult to see anything. Even though his eyes had gotten used to the darkness, it wasn't much light to follow in this home-made tunnel.

He wondered slightly how Al would react if he woke up right now, seeing him, an older version of himself carrying him around.

Once in a while, he took a small pause to avoid exhausting himself completely. He put Al down in the dirt, offering a soft apology and rested his back against the wall of earth. Closing his eyes for a couple of minutes, he hoped Edward would be okay.

--

"Now now, what do we have here?" a voice purred.

The Thule soldiers lifted their guns at the blond figure in the dark hallway.

Edward stood some feet away from them, resting his back against the wall he had just transmuted back. He snorted. "You seem quite relaxed despite of being under an attack by the state military," he said.

"Where is the kid?" Schiller's voice broke through.

Edward's eyes darkened, brows furrowing. "I told you already, I'm getting him out of here." He moved slowly away from the wall, facing them. "You'll never touch him again," he muttered dangerously. Then he clapped.

Before anyone could react or fire their weapons, Edward touched the ground, sending out a massive network of spears out from every direction. The walls, the ground and the ceiling right in front of them.

Hopefully it would scare them off. He closed his eyes and begun to turn, but then he abruptly stopped by the sound he heard. It was an agonized, choked sound. Edward whipped around, eyes wide.

One of the Germans had stood too close to his transmutation. He had been trapped between the stone, his body getting crushed between them. A river of crimson was painting the dark stone.

Edward stepped backwards while his eyes widened until his back hit the wall. He rested his forehead towards the cold stone, trying not to regret anything. It had been them or him. This man had helped them killing thousands of other people. They didn't deserve to li--

The man screamed out of agony, not able to form any words.

Edward took a deep breath. Who was he to decide? Did this man deserve to live any less than any other people? He was still alive, so there was still time.

Gritting his teeth, Edward clapped again and undid the transmutation, opening up the view for the other men from Thule Society and the pressure on the hurt man was removed. The screaming didn't end, but that meant at least he would survive.

Edward closed his eyes and sank defeated to his knees, exhausted of everything. Al would be safe. That was the most important thing.

Two of the Thule-soldiers rushed to their hurt comrade, and Edward heard the sounds of guns being loaded and the sound of feet closing in on him.

A hand clutched tightly around his collar and he lifted his head slowly, looking right into the hilt of a gun. Schiller breathed out heavily. His face was sweaty and blooded and so was his arm he gripped Edward with.

Edward didn't fight him, just met his eyes.

"You'll get your judgement right here," Schiller said loudly. Then he turned to his comrades. "I'll take care of him. Go back with Fischer, or he'll die."

The rest nodded, except for one. "You're hurt," he said. "I'll stay."

"Fine," Schiller nodded.

Edward lowered his head. This was it. The strongest would survive. The killer was the strongest. And he knew within himself that he would never have the guts it would take to take a human's life. That would be his end.

Schiller stared hard at him. "Look at me."

Edward lifted his gaze slowly, forcing himself to face the German's steel eyes. They were cold as ice, but to his surprise they suddenly shifted. The eyes saddened.

"I didn't..." the man started. "I never touched him..." His hand shifted, clutching harder at front of Edward's shirt, and the man sank to his knees in front of him.

Edward stared bluntly at him in confusion and apprehensiveness. What was he saying this suddenly? Schiller was so close that Edward's shirt turned crimson from the bullet wound.

"I took care of him..." Schiller continued. "He spoke with me... I didn't feel alone when I had him..."

Edward wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Wasn't Schiller going to kill him? It rather looked like he wanted to be forgiven. Edward scowled. Did Schiller want him to forgive him for holding Al before he killed him? He shuddered, watching Schiller cling to him and bleed.

"When he contacted you... I was ordered to beat him... and I did... but I tried to not make it too painful for him." Schiller sounded more and more desperate. "I was worried about him. He's... He's wounded enough inside."

Edward started trembling, golden eyes widening.

"Schiller!" the other man suddenly called, he had almost forgotten that he was there. _"Just kill him!"_

Edward didn't have time to do anything. He was utterly frozen to his knees.

Schiller jerked around and pointed his gun towards his comrade. "I'm sorry." The gunshot loomed in the dark and echoed through the hallway, dragging Edward back to reality. He gasped as the soldier fell dead to the ground, bleeding from his skull.

Schiller turned at him again. "Foolish boy... Why are you here?" The man gritted his teeth, looking like he was in great pain. His wound looked quite ugly. "Kiddo needs his big brother..." he whispered. "It's finding him he lives for. Hurry up and go to him instead of wasting your life away like this."

Then Schiller released Edward's shirt and pulled himself away, lying down on the ground. Slowly and while trembling, he lifted his gun to his own head. "I told him... I would either get killed or go insane," he spoke in a low voice. "That would be my fate."

Edward was shaking, sitting himself up and stared widely at the man. "No, stop!" He jerked his metal foot forward, kicking the gun away from Schiller's hand before he managed to pull the trigger.

Schiller growled and twisted his head after it where the weapon landed.

"What about your wish to return to Germany?" Edward bellowed, trying to control his own trembling. Schiller's intention hadn't been to kill him after all... At least not anymore. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he asked fast. "Why are _you _here?"

Schiller stilled, resting his head on the ground. "Because... my mind was.... already blurred with hate. People that was different from me. They scared me and I hated them. Until I met your brother."

"Al..." Edward whispered.

"I didn't want him to disappear too," Schiller supposed quietly. "At least not because of war. The war has already killed me and everyone I cared about."

Edward fought a lump in his throat. "Years ago there was a war in this world as well. The war was manipulated to start by higher hands with different plans." He snorted, staring down at his clenched fists. "It happens in the other world too. The same damned thing. People hate each other because they're afraid. Dietlinde Eckart told me that herself once."

Schiller watched him closely. "Allow me to give you a small advice... Never think of going back there, Edward Elric. War will always reek about in that world."

Edward stared at him with wide eyes.

"Protect your brother."

By that Edward's guard was completely off.

Schiller abruptly threw himself for the gun, kicking Edward hard in the gut as he did so. Edward lost his breath, landing heavily on his back and struggled for some seconds to gasp enough air down his lungs. And when he finally recovered enough to look up, Schiller mimed two words before he put the gun in his own mouth.

_Forgive me._

He fired.

Edward screamed, holding an arm in front of his face. A spray of crimson covered his arm and clothes. Hurriedly he backed away from the dead man, swallowing and swallowing to avoid the lump in his throat to choke him.

Pressing his back against the wall, he clutched the hard ground with his fingers. "Damn it, damn it!"

This was so fucked up. He hadn't been able to stop it even if he had tried. Why had he even stayed behind? Only to make himself a murderer? Maybe it had been for the same reasons as Schiller. That he had a mind starting to get blurred with hate. Because he was afraid...

His hand shifted towards his pocket, quickly picking up Al's state alchemist watch. Pressing on the top, he opened it and stared at the familiar design.

Inside the locket, something was written. _"Don't forget April 7__th__ 1915"._

The date he had resurrected Al and disappeared through the Gate. Al had written it down as his motivation as being a dog of the military. This was his reason.

Just like he himself had done years ago.

Edward breathed heavily, lifting his gaze towards the two unmoving bodies. Dead. Bleeding. There was blood everywhere in the hallway. A single flickering torch confirmed it, casting flickering shadows on the walls along with the smell. The smell of blood.

Closing his eyes, Edward felt himself tremble against the cold wall of stone. Schiller was right. He was a fool. He couldn't stay behind here when his little brother needed him. He wasn't safe yet.

He closed the watch and stuffed it back down in his pocket as tears welled up in his eyes. Al might have seemed okay and unhurt. But his real wounds were on the inside, and only Edward could do something about it. Al had searched for him, and now that he had finally found him, Edward had almost killed and gotten himself killed for nothing. For hate.

Edward rose slowly to his feet, supporting himself to the wall. He would remember this. Not forgetting this would perhaps teach him something of how this world worked. That it was a cruel place where equal exchange didn't exist. The dead never gained anything. His teacher had tried to make him understand that over two years ago, but he had always wanted the principle to exist. It was as his motivation. That everything he ever had done had never been for nothing.

Even if the Gate had separated him from Al, it had given him the chance to meet Alfons. He would never regret that. Alfons was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Wasting that away was not something he ought to do either.

He clapped his hands and touched the wall behind him. A hole was made and a new tunnel dug its way upwards.

He disappeared inside and transmuting himself inside the darkness, thinking darkly that if he was captured by the military in the end and put on a death row, he had at least done something to deserve it now.

--

Still carrying the slender boy on his back, Alfons moved forwards more slowly than before, but he was still going. That was the most important thing, he told himself. Just continue forward...

He gazed up ahead, his heart lifted by the sight of a small circle of bright light. It was daylight, and it wasn't too far away. Seeing it gave him a new amount of strength. This tunnel had an end, and he would reach it soon. Hopefully Edward would find a way back too, right after them.

The circle of light grew bigger as he came closer. "We'll be there soon, Alphonse," he said in a reassuring voice. Perhaps to reassure himself as much as the unconscious little brother.

His wariness grew along with his relief as he could spot the end of the tunnels only a few yards before him. He stopped and listened. Listened after any sound that could tell him if he was alone or not. If someone was waiting for him out there, his exhausted body wouldn't hold out for long.

But everything was silent.

Alfons stepped out in the pale sunlight, scanning every direction to find out where he had ended up. There were trees all around him. They were in the forest. If it was the same forest that he and Edward had hid Azure in, which it had to be, it meant that the plane couldn't be far away.

His heart beat faster in an exciting speed. If only Edward would show up maybe they could actually make it. He started to move in the direction he thought would be the right one.

"Hold it right there!" a high voice called from somewhere behind him.

Alfons stopped abruptly, frozen to the ground.

"Put down the boy and keep your arms where I can see them."

Alfons was shaking. This couldn't be happening. He had been so close. Edward would be disappointed. Of course he would mess up when they were so close in succeeding. Alfons slowly lowered himself and dropped Alphonse Elric carefully down. Then he stood up again, lifting his arms up. He had no idea who had caught him.

Was it the military or Thule Society?

"I'm impressed that you came this far, Mr. Heiderich," a female voice said, and Alfons' heart sank, recognizing it as the voice of Dietlinde Eckart.

Hadn't they been inside the vessel?

He turned slowly around, eyeing a group of Thule soldiers and Dietlinde Eckart in the middle, holding her hands on her hips like a mother ready to scowl her child for being late for dinner. "Where is your dear friend Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know," Alfons replied, slightly relieved that they hadn't already caught him.

"Oh, that's a bummer," Eckart said. "Seize them."

The soldiers closed the distance from him, pointing their guns right at him. Wary Alfons discreetly moved his hand behind his back – towards the gun.

"Don't move," one of the soldiers said, lowering the gun towards Alphonse.

Alfons gazed nervously down at the form by his feet. His younger lookalike lay motionlessly on his side. Alfons' heart darkened. He wasn't even able to protect someone. All his life, he himself was the one that had been protected. Edward had even saved his life more than once.

This one time, he wanted to protect Edward and his brother. And he couldn't...

"Stop!" a stern voice called. "Hold your fire."

The voice sounded strangely familiar.

Alfons twisted his head sharply and looked behind him, his eyes widening of fear and relief at the same time.

Colonel Roy Mustang stood there with his arm stretched out, fingers ready to snap. Beside him stood his 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and his 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and behind him stood the rest of his entire unit.

Alfons found himself standing in the middle, surrounded by Thule Society on one side and the Amestris State Military on the other. Shaking and standing stiff in horror, Alfons wondered what would get him out of this mess. If anyone started shooting, he would be in the middle of the crossfire.

"Leave the boys alone," Mustang called solidly.

"Make a move and he dies, soldier," Eckart replied.

Alfons' shoulders tensed. This was really bad.

"Take them," Eckart ordered again. "We'll need them as hostages."

Alfons turned at them again, seeing three Thule soldiers closing in to grab him and Al. He cursed underneath his breath. He would be entirely too exhausted to fight them. He wouldn't stand a chance, even less be able to protect himself and Al at the same time.

"Don't touch him!" a new familiar voice said austerely.

Alfons' stomach made a twirl, and turned to his left. Edward pointed a gun towards the Thule soldiers, even though he didn't actually _hold _one. He had transmuted his entire_ arm_ to become a gun.

Slowly he walked towards Alfons, with his eyes on Thule and completely ignoring the military.

"Edward!" Mustang yelled. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Edward stopped by Alfons' side, giving him a thin smile. "Good job."

"Shut up," Alfons muttered. This was really no time for jokes.

"If you shoot us," Edward said louder, eyeing the Thule-soldiers, "they'll shoot you," he said, referring to the military. "If you leave us alone, you'll live. Your choice." His arm was still pointing dangerously at them, but they got the message. They wouldn't walk right into an obvious death trap. They backed slowly towards their leader, who stood in the background. Dietlinde Eckart was literally gnarling in anger.

Edward hurriedly picked up his brother and hoisted him up on his back again, only holding him up with one arm now. He kept his automail arm free as their defence. Supporting him on that, Alfons brought his own gun up.

"Let's go, Alfons," Edward muttered.

Edward turned sharply and moved, and Alfons backed away from the two offensive groups, still with the gun in front of him, before he turned as well and started running. They hurried away towards the trees to shield them more from sight. The sound of voices could be heard behind them, but no one started a crossing fire.

Alfons ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. Before he knew it, tears were welling up in his eyes. "Edward!" he blurted. "Stupid idiot! Why the hell did you stay behind?"

Edward just ran beside him, not replying directly. Instead he asked: "Are you all right?"

Alfons had no idea what to answer to that. He had been better. But worse too.

Although, it would've been even better if he could just wake up from this nightmare soon.


	16. Reality is a dream

**Chapter 16: Reality is a dream**

--

_Alfons ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. Before he knew it, tears were welling up in his eyes. "Edward!" he blurted. "Stupid idiot! Why the hell did you stay behind?"_

_Edward just ran beside him, not replying directly. Instead he asked: "Are you all right?"_

_Alfons had no idea what to answer to that. He had been better. But worse too._

_Although, it would've been even better if he could just wake up from this nightmare soon._

"Hurry," Edward shot out through some heavy breaths. "They'll probably try to stop us as soon as they get the chance."

They were running for their lives in between the trees, using them as shelter from the recent encounter. Alfons threw a quick look over his shoulder to see if someone was following them, but he couldn't see anyone for now. He didn't have to be told to hurry twice though, and was considerably relieved when he finally spotted the tail of Azure behind the trees. Quickly he climbed up into her back cockpit and seated himself heavily down, resisting the urge to look back again. He didn't want to know anymore. One more second, and they all could've been killed.

Staring straight forward, he was fighting to retain control of his focus. The image in front of his eyes seemed to swim a little and his injuries didn't actually make it any better. His mind was almost as in a trance.

What the hell had just happened anyway?

They had just run away from an almost-started Battle Royale, with Thule Society on one side and the military on the other. They had gotten away without hearing any signs of crossfire, but what was the guarantee that they would really get away with this _all_ the way? Sooner or later they would be followed.

"Help me with him," Edward said fast, climbing after Alfons at the side of the cockpit with his little unconscious brother on his back. His arm was still transformed into a gun, not taking any chances yet.

Alfons nodded and grabbed a hold of the limp form and pulled the boy into the cockpit and onto his lap. Al looked almost peaceful where he lay. Alfons figured it was better this way. It made it easier not having him panic in this situation. Alfons had already enough of a hard time keeping _himself _from panicking.

Edward curved down over him, digging fast into the backpack without a word.

Alfons watched him silently. They didn't really have time for this, did they? But he didn't say anything. His mind didn't work properly. He couldn't come up with a single word to say, and was simply sitting mutely with the insentient boy in his arms. It was kind of unbelievable though. Here he was. Edward's little brother. They had really managed to save him, at least for now. It had been a difficult task, but they had already gotten this far. Maybe they could actually get away with it all the way.

Edward stopped searching the bag as he found what he was looking for. One of the bottles with water. He turned off the cap and supported an arm behind his little brother's head. "Hold on, Al," he whispered. Carefully he tilted a thin stream of cold water down into his brother's throat. Most of the water spilled down Al's cheeks and onto Alfons' shirt.

Alfons shook his head as he got a little cooled down, trying to make his mind work. How could Edward always think reasonably even if they had almost gotten killed?

He took a more secure hold around the boy and lifted up his head and shoulders. "Let me..." he offered softly. "You get us out of here."

Edward met his eyes and nodded once. "Yeah... Got it." He left the bottle in Alfons' hand and jumped down on the ground. He didn't waste any time as he ran for the front and climbed up in the other cockpit, letting the engine warm up.

Alfons lifted the bottle to the boy's mouth again and tilted it. It was almost half empty and he didn't know if Al had even drunken any.

Suddenly Alphonse Elric coughed hard, spitting and twisting in his hold. Alfons quivered a little in concern, wondering if he would say anything. But Al didn't open his eyes. Alfons arranged him to sit on his lap. His head tilted back to rest on his shoulder while his body was still lax. Alfons secured the belts around them both, and when Edward gave him a questioning signal, he nodded firmly, telling him that they were ready.

Then their wheels were moving. Edward backed out of the woods and started turning them around the right way. All so slowly Azure was moving along the alchemy-made road, towards the end of the mountain. And he noticed something else. Something they couldn't fail to notice.

The black vessel was standing there, parked right by the road. It looked ready to take off as well. Alfons figured Thule Society had landed there in order to put up a fight with the military. It was war for sure now. He hoped Mustang and the others would be all right.

Alfons didn't know if he had heard it over all the noise of the engine, or just felt it, but he turned his head around fast towards the place they had come from and he saw Colonel Roy Mustang running out from the trees. Alfons frowned and turned hesitantly towards Edward, but the other hadn't noticed him. He knew better than ask him to stop. They couldn't stop now. He turned around and looked at the Colonel again.

The uniformed man was breathing heavily and lifted his hands towards his mouth and was yelling something with all power his lungs could utter.

But over all the noise of the engine and because the distance between them grew each second, Alfons couldn't hear the words.

_I'm sorry_, he thought silently. _I liked you, even if you loved Edward..._

He wondered if he had liked Mustang _because _he loved Edward. If Roy Mustang hadn't been so close to Edward in the past, would he have helped them as much as he did? Alfons would probably never know, because they would probably never see Mustang again. That is, if they were lucky and managed to escape the military...

Their speed was increasing.

"Hold on, Alfons," Edward's voice said in his ear. At some point he had found the earplug and turned it on.

Alfons closed his eyes tight as the wheels of Azure let go of the solid ground, and soon there was nothing but air and water underneath them. Gradually they were getting lifted higher above the ocean, and Alfons was about to let out his breath in relief right before he heard the sharp sound of guns firing. He had hoped he never would've needed to hear that sound again after firing a gun himself. At least he had hoped they had left most of the dread behind them after escaping Thule Society for the second time. But no. Someone was shooting at them, and definitely wanted them dead as well, because they didn't fire only once or twice. It was an everlasting series of bullets chasing them across the sky.

The bullets pierced through their wings and tail and Alfons heard his own voice screaming out loud, curving down and clutched Alphonse Elric tightly in his grasp. "AAHHHH!" Was that really _him_ screaming? Alfons wondered if he had ever screamed this loud before.

Edward snatched out his earplug and yelled into the small microphone. _"Alfons Heiderich! Don't panic now!"_

Alfons shut up, and wondered what courage he had that allowed him to do that. He could've screamed like that forever as long as this nightmare continued on.

"Stay low!" Edward yelled. His voice sounded scared, but still steadfast.

Holding around the boy on his lap, Alfons stayed low as Edward had said. It was a miracle that they hadn't been hit by any of the deadly pieces of metal. But even if they weren't, Azure was.

The engine was dying. They wouldn't make it far. Edward made a quick decision, threw off his seat belt and let go of the steer. Cursing under his breath he turned around and could spot the military soldiers standing in a long formation on top of the mountain, aiming directly up at them.

They were getting shot down by their own.

Edward gritted his teeth. The soldiers lowered their guns as they were too far away to hit anymore by now. But still, the damage was fatal. Edward clutched the railing as he stood up in his seat. He felt Azure's nose was pointing more and more downwards, and they were _dropping_. At this rate they would crash, Edward realized with fear written in his eyes.

_Al... Alfons..._ He threw a look at them were they were hovering down behind him. His brother was still unconscious and Alfons' buried his face into his shoulders as he held around the smaller boy. Edward smiled softly. "Thanks," he whispered. They were now falling nose first right towards the ocean.

Edward quickly clapped his hands and touched the surface of the plane and shut his eyes tightly,_ praying_ that it would work. He didn't know to whom, but he didn't care as long as someone would hear him. Focusing his thoughts around alchemy and everything he knew about engineering and the flying machine, he felt the energy of the alchemic power sparkle through him and blue light were flowing all around them.

Would he make it? They were falling fast. There was no way Azure would ever fly again.

With alchemy's help, parts of the plane were transforming. The wings changed direction, meeting the pressure of the falling speed as brakes. But the air pressure was enormous and Edward shut his eyes even tighter as he heard the sound of metal being ripped off from metal. And without opening them he just knew that Azure didn't have wings anymore, and they were still spinning downwards in the air towards the sea. But their speed had at least decreased a little.

Edward clapped again and clutched the side of the plane. The entire plane changed shape, and using all the material he could manage, he transmuted a giant parachute above Alfons' cockpit. It folded out above them, and he lost his grip around the transmuted material. He was suddenly falling with his head first, hard and cool air pulling his clothes and hair. It felt like he was falling for an eternity and he closed his eyes as he finally hit the water.

Alfons looked up and gasped. A giant parachute had sprung out of nowhere above their heads, and he realized, every bit of Azure that wasn't his cockpit had disappeared. So had Edward.

His heart beat fast. Their speed had definitely decreased, but it would still be an ugly fall. A fall definitely hard enough to harm them both. He looked over the railing. Still quite far down, but no time to dwell... He clutched Alphonse Elric and stood up in the cockpit. Kicking himself off good, he jumped the last metres down into the water.

The water closed around him above his head, pressuring at his ears and nose. It was freezing. He reached the surface with a gasp, still holding Alphonse in a hard hold. He started swimming like he never had done before. It would be no use dying by getting the entire cockpit in their heads.

A loud splash. The cockpit had hit the water with the parachute flowing beside it. Alfons struggled to keep himself above the surface. It wasn't so easy while holding an unconscious person. He started swimming towards the cockpit again. They were far from land. If he could keep the thing from sinking they might be able to make it.

Somehow Alfons managed to get to the cockpit and clutched it with his free arm, breathing heavily. The cockpit was floating, he realized to his relief. Edward had used alchemy and transmuted Azure.

He hoisted Alphonse up and pushed him into the small seat. He looked for Edward, but to his dread he couldn't see him anywhere. Hadn't he managed to hold onto something? Where...?

His heart beat faster as he remembered what Edward had told him only some hours before. Edward couldn't swim.

Alfons whirled around, staring with wide eyes all over the place. "EDWARD!" he yelled out using all power his lungs allowed him. He didn't even wait to listen for any reply before he yelled again. "EDWARD!"

He left the cockpit, starting to swim around the place, scanning the surface.

But Edward wasn't there. Alfons knew it deep down. With the automail Edward would be at the bottom of the sea by now. Alfons let out a sob. "EDWAAARD!" he yelled out in panic.

No, he couldn't freak out now, anything but that! Alfons tried to think reasonably, even if it was hard in this situation. He was cold and in light shock. Azure was gone. All that was left was a floating tub with a chute that Edward had transmuted. To save their lives… But what about Edward? He had clearly fallen off along the way down. He could be anywhere. Alfons was too tired to shout anymore. He couldn't do else than use his remaining strength to swim. If he didn't find Edward fast, he would definitely be gone forever, if he wasn't already.

Alfons laid himself flat in the water and started swimming. As often he could he dipped his face down underneath the surface in hopes of seeing something of Edward.

_Edward can't swim…_ The thought only made Alfons paddle more frantically with both of his arms. The water was clear, but still dark. He had no guarantee of seeing anything. Alfons ducked deeper, searching in the dark along a steam of small fish. He used his arms to feel around in the dark, but with no luck. After a mere minute he returned to the surface to catch a breath. He couldn't be too late. Determinedly, he continued further away from the transmuted plane and kept ducking and searching, but he was swimming slower at this point. His arms ached and his breath was starting to get ragged. He was exhausted.

"Don't do this to me..." he whispered. He swam a couple of lengths further before he ducked again. The sunlight was shining through the surface, and for a short moment, something shimmered down in the deep beneath him. Alfons' eyes widened and he looked for it again. The shimmer came again, and this time he was sure. He returned to the surface again. The glint he had seen was sunlight running over steel. There was no mistake. He took a couple of deep breaths before he inhaled as much as his lungs could manage, preparing himself for a long dive. Then he ducked the under surface again.

--

The flying machine was already in motion as he reached out of the bushes, throwing himself after his own breath. Colonel Roy Mustang stared frighteningly after it with his heart beating rapidly. They wouldn't make it at this rate. He lifted his hands to his mouth like a speaking trumpet, and yelled as loud as he could: "STOP! TURN BACK NOW!"

They couldn't possibly hear him with all that noise.

"Colonel!" A familiar voice behind him. His 1st Lieutenant had followed him as soon as he had moved, knowing that Thule Society had gotten away and were probably close in order to escape in their own flying machine. She had her gun ready, but her eyes were pointing in the same direction as the man she lived to protect.

The rest of Mustang's unit followed behind her, followed by another unit.

"This is troublesome," Havoc muttered behind her. Only she could hear him. "Here comes Brigadier General Giggles."

Kiehle stepped arrogantly passed the group and stopped by Roy Mustang's side. "This is ridiculous, Colonel. Stay on your post. The enemy is still around."

"Yes, sir," Mustang said.

"You knew they wouldn't stop in the first place," the man continued. "They've betrayed the military by greatest means." Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle turned to his unit. "Fire."

His fears had become a reality. "No!" Mustang shot forward, grabbing his arm. "Sir, with all due respect. Please--"

The Brigadier ignored him.

His soldiers made a quick formation, and fired.

"Brigadier General," Mustang opposed loudly, trying to depose the sound of firing guns. "You'll kill innocent people."

"None of them are innocent, Colonel," the Brigadier said. "All three of them have gone against their orders."

"That is _not_ a reason to--!"

"Are you going against orders as well, Colonel?"

Quickly, his 1st Lieutenant stood right beside him on the other side. Like a warning. _No matter circumstance, don't do anything stupid._

Mustang remained silent, and watched in dread as the plane pointed downwards, heading for the ocean. And it was nothing he could do. He felt Hawkeye's hand on his shoulder.

Then he spotted it. He stared intently at the blue alchemy light, streaming from the flying machine.

"Edward won't let them die," Riza whispered.

"We'll share the units in half," the Brigadier said, as he also spotted the certain alchemy light that lit up the sky. "One half will go after the terrorist organization, and the other half will go down there to look for the boys. If they're alive I want them arrested."

--

_Edward... Where are you?_ he thought desperately. He had lost sight of him again, but this time Alfons swore he wouldn't go back to the surface again without Edward. He was sure he had seen a glint of his metal limbs. He had to be close!

The cold water had reached him to the bones as stabbing knives, decreasing his body temperature and numbing his nerves. Still Alfons forced his eyes to be open, even if the water was so dark he could barely see a thing. But all of that didn't matter.

He couldn't live without Edward. And he would never let Edward die. Not now. Not ever.

He moved his arms and pushed his body deeper underneath the surface, feeling the water press hard against his ears. It felt like being deaf.

Then he suddenly spotted it again. Another shimmering glint. It only lasted for a half second, but it was all Alfons needed. He shot straight down with his arms reaching out and as soon as they got in contact with something, he gripped tightly onto it, like a lifeline.

It was an automail hand.

Alfons' lungs had started to ache. But he didn't care and grabbed a better hold around Edward. He could spot him in the darkness. He looked pale like a porcelain doll and his body hung in the water like small invisible threads were holding him, pulling him down. His eyes were closed and his long golden hair was flowing around him like silk.

Alfons clutched him tightly and lifted up his motionless face. Tilting his head a little to the side, he pried Edward's cold lips open with his own. With closed eyes, he blew all the rest of the air he had to spare into the other, in hope that it would help him last longer. They still had a way to go up to the surface again.

Alfons held one arm tightly around Edward's chest while he paddled with his other arm and both of his feet. It was difficult to swim upwards while having someone with him, and on top of that being without having any air left in his lungs to help him float. It was like they were just lingering on the same spot in the water, unable to get up. Alfons could feel the automail weighting them down, but Edward would probably rather drown than throw them away. He didn't have time to stop and detach them either. His lungs were literally_ screaming_ now, squirming and tightening in his chest, and a familiar bobble in his throat was growing bigger and bigger, threatening to choke him. He pressed his eyelids shut and prayed to anything that might listen.

_It can't just end like this. We're not supposed to die this way. Not now when Al is waiting on the surface to see his brother again._

Not when they had finally rescued him like they had decided since they came to this world.

Just as his lungs felt like they were about to explode, he finally broke the surface. Alfons coughed hard and sucked in air like he never had done before, while holding Edward's head above the water as best he could. He lied himself back in the water and for a moment he just floated on his back, breathing deeply and trying to calm down his racing heart and aching chest. He had gotten used to the cold a long time ago, so the temperature in the water didn't really bother him much anymore. His body was numb to the cold and he could barely notice his own teeth clattering.

He gently shook Edward. "Edward..." he whispered. "Wake up!"

Edward's face remained motionless.

Alfons's eyes widened. _No._

Before he knew it, he was swimming desperately with unknown strength as fast as he could with his left arm around his lover. He had to get them to land as soon as possible. He had no idea if Edward was even alive.

_He can't be gone. He can't. No. No!_

While he swam he looked for the cockpit. It took some time before he finally spotted it. It seemed to have been driven towards land by the waves. Alfons allowed himself to feel a little relieved. At least Al hadn't disappeared far out at sea.

And at least he could_ see_ dry land. Aiming towards it was their only chance – even if it would take some time to reach it. Alfons hoped it wasn't too late. If it was, he could as well swim back towards the horizon of the sea until he drowned. Which probably would've happened very soon anyway, because he felt more exhausted than he had ever been in his life. But the thought of Edward kept him going.

After something that felt like a lifetime, Alfons felt the ground underneath his feet and he was dragging Edward the rest of the way towards the beach. At least he had managed this far. And not a moment too early.

He dropped Edward down in the sand, spotting the cockpit some metres away, but didn't pay it any further mind. He dropped himself to his knees beside his lover, laying his ear at his chest and closed his eyes.

Nothing.

Alfons' entire body was trembling violently. He didn't know if it was mostly of the cold, or fear.

Edward wasn't breathing.

All of a sudden he received a blow to his head that probably would've knocked him out – if he hadn't seen something move in the crook of his eye just one millisecond before it happened, and by that he had managed to move barely halfway away from the blow of the attacker by jerking his head to the right just in time.

Alfons swung himself abruptly to the side, landing on his back and hands and stared up at his attacker with his head stinging and throbbing painfully. He was expecting to see someone from Thule or the military at the worst. But it was neither.

Alphonse Elric stood over him, trembling and clutching a thick stick with both hands as a club. "Get away from him!" he yelled.

Alfons stared at him with wide eyes. First now he could see how much this person really looked like him. He reminded him of himself when he was in his early teens. But he didn't know if he had ever possessed that wild, scared and angry look. This was really not a good start at getting to know each other.

"Stay away from my brother!" Alphonse squealed again, lifting his stick higher and ready to attack again.

If he only could get him to calm down. At this rate Edward would definitely die. Alfons took a deep breath, lifting a trembling hand. "Alphonse..."

Al's eyes changed into a frown. "How do you know my name? Who are you? And why..." He started on another question, but his words died away as he stared intently at him. Abruptly his eyes grew utterly terrified; probably realizing how much Alfons looked like himself. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Alfons swallowed sharply, trying to make his voice work.

"Why are you looking like me?" Al demanded, holding the stick threateningly in front of him. "Stay away from us!"

"I don't have time to explain that now!" Alfons yelled, hoping to knock some sense into the younger. If such sense could exist in a situation like this...

Alphonse didn't lower his club, but he didn't hit him with it either, so Alfons accepted it as a good sign. "Your brother isn't breathing," he said in a low voice, trying to seem calmer than he really was. "I want to save him without having you knocking me in the head. So please..."

Alphonse's bronze eyes widened, and his gaze fell on his older brother lying pale and motionless on the ground. "What?" he gasped. "Nii-san... Nii-san!"

To Alfons' considerable relief, the younger threw away his stick and kneeled in the sand, calling on his brother in a high pitched tone. He clutched Edward's shirt and shook him carefully. "Nii-san, wake up!" he cried.

Alfons ignored the aching in his body and crept closer. Hoping Alphonse wouldn't interfere, he lifted Edward's head gently, making his throat clear. "Stay back," he said cautiously, and to his relief Al obliged, but still looking bewildered.

Alfons closed his lips around Edward's, with a deep breath, he blew air into his lungs while blocking the air from running out his nose, really hoping it wasn't too late. He laid pressure on Edward's heart, compressing rapidly sixteen times, counting the seconds inside his mind. He had learned CPR from his father when he was younger. His father had taught him about situations like this since he had been a trained soldier.

He blew a new amount of air into Edward's lungs. He got a glimpse of Alphonse as he sat up and pressed against Edward's chest again. The younger boy sat on his knees, trembling and sobbing, clutching the sand in front of his knees with thin fingers.

Alfons looked away from him and pressed harder at Edward's heart. _Start! God damn it._

_Come on, Edward... Don't you want to meet your brother again? Aren't we supposed to start a new life, away from everything? I won't let you leave just like that. I won't. You can't._

Alphonse crept closer, staring to draw a circle in the sand.

Alfons' eyes widened. What was he about to do? Nothing dangerous, he hoped. He wasn't any expert on alchemy circles, so he had no idea what the circle meant.

Al simply drew with his finger in the wet sand, not looking at him as he did so. Then he touched Edward's arm and at the same time activated the circle.

"Stop!" Alfons breathed. But the glowing circle didn't stop, and blue sparkles shot up around them.

Alfons shut his eyes tight, afraid of what would happen.

But nothing in particular happened.

He opened his eyes again, watching Edward and then Al. As he touched Edward's shirt by his heart again, he noticed that his clothes were dry. He understood. Al had simply dried his clothes so he would get warm faster. He hurriedly went back to what he was doing, feeling stupid that he hadn't trusted Al, but hoped Al didn't feel offended. He blew a new amount of air into Edward.

As Alfons continued pumping against Edward's chest, Al touched his arm too. Alfons felt in wonder how all the cold water was getting dehydrated from his clothes.

Edward abruptly jerked his upper body upwards and coughed hard, twisting his head onto the side and coughed up a great deal of water while lying exhaustedly on the ground. His eyes were still closed shut as he took some deep and fast breaths. But all Alfons could think of was that hearing Edward breathing was probably the most beautiful sound in the world, and he wanted to cry. "Edward..." He held around him tightly, and really felt him breathe, felt his beating heart.

Edward was alive.

Edward clutched his shirt, his breathing coming out ragged and fast. "Alfons..."

Alfons smiled of relief. He would be okay now. Everything would be okay. They were alive. They had made it.

He lifted his head, seeing the unreadable look in Alphonse Elric's eyes.

"Edward," Alfons whispered softly. "I think there's someone who wants to see you."

Edward's breath hitched and he twisted his head around fast, staring widely at his little brother.

Al swallowed and his dark gold eyes watered again. "Nii-san... is that really you?"

Edward's shoulders trembled lightly, sitting himself slowly up in the sand on his palms. A weak smile twitched in the corners of his lips. "Yeah..."

Al's eyes flowed over, and abruptly he threw himself forward with his arms locked tightly around his big brother's neck, almost knocking him right over.

First Edward only sat there, stiffened. He could barely believe that this was real. After all these years, he was finally together with Al again. A real, human Al.

He lifted his arms slowly and wrapped them around his little brother's slender back. "Al..." he whispered.

Alfons smiled a soft smile, feeling special for being the only one to witness this all too long-awaited reunion.

"I can't believe that you're here," Al sniffled into Edward's shoulder. "I really thought you were in another world."

"I was," his older brother said, still holding around him. "But I came back. I wanted to see you."

Al pulled back from him, drying off his eyes on his sleeve. "You did?"

"Of course I did," Edward said, a more certain smile forming in his features. "But, it was kind of hard to go back. I'm sorry for taking so long."

Al couldn't keep a smile off his face either. "It's okay, Nii-san. You'll stay with me now... right?"

Edward nodded. "Of course."

Suddenly they heard a loud roar of an engine high above them. Alfons lifted his gaze with a frown, and then the huge vessel showed itself on the sky.

Edward rose slowly, following his stare. "Thule. They're getting away again."

"I hope the others are okay," Alfons said in a low voice.

Alphonse looked a little hesitantly from one to another, looking very wary.

"Come on, we should get out of here," Edward said. He went quickly for the cockpit, and got his brown coat and the backpack. Then he clapped his hands and touched the rest of the remains of Azure. The last piece of Azure got transmuted into smaller parts and destroyed pieces of wreck. Then Edward kicked all the parts back into the water.

"Our best chance is that they think we're dead," he said.

Alfons couldn't agree more. He went to Edward's side and took the backpack on his back. It wasn't heavy so he didn't mind carrying it. Even if he was exhausted, they couldn't linger on the beach any longer. Soon someone might start looking for them. Or for their bodies.

Edward swung his jacket over his shoulder and turned to his little brother who hadn't moved from his spot yet. "Come on, Al," he said, the soft smile hiding slightly in the corner of his mouth. "Let's go."

"M-m." Al nodded slowly, giving the vessel another long look before he more resolutely followed after his brother with hurried steps.

--

A heavy silence hung over the three of them as they walked through the deep forest, and Alfons found himself being the one leading the way. He had no idea where they were, but that didn't really matter. He followed a path in the most logical direction – _away_ from where they had come from.

Al seemed to be exhausted as well and fell behind. Edward lingered to wait for him and encourage him to continue on. No details had been discussed. The most important thing was to be moving. They had headed in between the trees, away from the beach. Now and then Edward lingered behind to cover up their tracks with alchemy.

Alfons felt his stomach ache for food. Or anything that could be edible. He didn't know for exactly how long he would be able to keep moving. He turned around, spotting the brothers at some distance behind.

Edward sat down on his knees, clapping his hands and touched the muddy ground. Soon after the ground smoothed out and their tracks disappeared.

Al's breath went ragged and he kneeled as well, mostly out of exhaustion. Edward stood up and went to stand beside him, putting a hand carefully on his shoulder. "Al..." he said in a low voice. "Are you okay?"

Al's shoulders trembled a little. "I... " he started feebly, before he suddenly jerked forward with a gag and vomited on the cold ground. The taste was awful and sour, and he felt a little ashamed that his big brother saw him this way the first day they were finally together again.

But Edward paid no mind to it, rather kept a supporting hand on Al's shoulder and made sure his hair didn't come in the way. Still Edward wanted to hit himself with his automail for asking Al something stupid like that. Of course Al wasn't okay. He had been held in that hellhole for this long, with those people. Even Schiller had said that Al was badly wounded, which again made Edward feel the anger from before infect his heart. If they just could've left Al alone in the first place! He did not intend to excuse Schiller's acts because he had felt bad and shown regret before he died. Neither did killing one of his own people with cold blood justify anything he had ever done. Edward hoped Schiller would rot in his grave.

He sat down beside the younger, who was slowly recovering from the vomiting. The only thing he could do for now was to assure Al that he wasn't in danger anymore. That is was over. "I won't let them get to you again," he said reassuringly. "I will protect you."

Al's glassy eyes lifted slowly at him. He looked pale, but seemingly better than some seconds ago. "Nii-san..."

Edward curved closer. "Yeah?"

"Where are we going now?"

Edward smiled. "We're just getting out of here for now. Where do you want to go, Al?"

Al lowered his head. "Home. To Winry and Granny, I guess."

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Winry would want to know how you're doing, so we should hurry up." He gave Al's arm a supportive tug.

"Yeah..." Al let him help him back up on his feet again. "Nii-san," he continued, a little hesitant.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that person?" Al had his eyes fixed upon Alfons, who had been leading the way. Now he stood still, waiting patiently for them to catch up with him without being in hearing distance.

"Alfons? He's good friend of mine," Edward said with a smile. "He came with me from the other world."

Al kept staring intently at the other. He looked the same as him and almost had the same name, only pronounced differently? This stranger was from the other world, the same one as Thule Society and Schiller? Al was confused and a little startled. "He left his own world?"

"Yeah," Edward said.

"Why did he do that?"

"Well... he was sick," Edward started, feeling a little unsure how to explain it. "When he came to this world, it somehow cured him," he swiftly surmised. There weren't actually any point explaining the details, only the most important ones. "He would've died if he had stayed but since his illness didn't exist in our world, it disappeared."

"Oh," Al said. "I understand. But... why does he look like me...?"

Edward stopped a little hesitantly. "He's your parallel person." He received a quite confused look from his younger brother, and continued softly: "Everyone has someone they look like in the other world. Just like the worlds itself are parallel."

"I'm not sure if I understand," Al said in a low voice.

"It's not important," Edward said beaming. "But I'm sure he would appreciate it if you got to know him."

Al lowered his gaze and stared towards the stranger. "If you say so..." He wasn't sure if he wanted to though. Still he didn't want to seem impolite to one of Edward's friends either.

Alfons watched them as they caught up with him again, noting the strange look in Al's eyes whenever he looked at him. He supposed Al wasn't used to having another Al around, almost similar to him. He remembered he had been disappointed himself once, over knowing that it was another person like him out there somewhere. That he wasn't only one of a kind.

Still, he turned on a beam and reached his hand towards the younger as they reached him. He had wished to get to know this person better and get along with him, ever since he first heard Edward telling his stories. "Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself," he started apologetically. "I'm Alfons Heiderich."

Al looked up to him and slowly he reached out a greeting hand back. "Alphonse Elric," he said.

Alfons thought he seemed a little reserved. And he had all reason to be, being dragged into a plane and out in the ocean and then deep into the forest together with his long lost brother and a stranger that looked like him as 17.

"Let's rest here for a while," Edward said.

Alfons felt slightly relieved. His legs could barely even keep him standing any longer, and the side of his rib ached like he had been constantly coughing. He sat down on a rock, shrugging off his backpack and searched it until he found the other bottle of water.

"Give me the empty one," Edward said. "I think I heard a river somewhere a short while ago."

Alfons felt slightly nervous of Edward leaving the two of them alone. What was he supposed to talk to Al about?

Was he even certified to call him _Al_?

"I'll be right back," Edward said, and went back the way they had come with the empty flask.

Alfons opened the remaining one and handed it to the younger. "Here."

Al was still standing, and he looked tired and pale. Hesitantly, he approached him and accepted the water. Despite of the fact that he looked obviously weary, Al's big bronze eyes were widely open and unmistakeably cagey. Clearly Al was still quite cautious around him. He drank without a word and handed it back. Then he sat down on another rock opposite of Alfons and wrapped his arms around his knees. He had drawn back his look, but he wasn't relaxing.

Alfons didn't really know how to begin a conversation. Somehow he just knew that it would be up to him to break the ice. He was the older amongst the two after all, and Al had just been through hell. Not that Alfons considered what he himself had just been through as an everyday carousel ride. But Al had been missing for over two weeks. Two weeks was a hell of a long time and God only knows what he had been through.

Alfons took a sip of water and sighed, making a cautions move. "I've heard a lot of stories about you," he said. "It was one of the first things Edward ever talked about when I first met him."

Al looked up slowly and gazed at him with something that was unmistakeably interest. "Really?"

Alfons nodded with a smile, relieved that his words had made a reaction. "He told me of your adventures."

Al's lips formed a small smile. "I see."

"And he told me you love cats," Alfons said, thinking it might sound a little dull, but to his relief Al's eyes lit up a little. "And you had all kind of sneaky ways to hide them away from him," he added with a smile.

A short laugh escaped Al's lips and he beamed. Alfons looked fascinated at him, wondering if he looked like something like that whenever he beamed.

"I don't remember everything," Al said suddenly. "But I remember cats. And Nii-san brought one home once too, but mom didn't let him keep it."

Alfons grinned, trying to visualize how Edward had looked like when he was a child. Probably even more adorable than he was whenever he snuggled into him in bed. He was glad that Al started talking again so he didn't get lost into an impropriate trance.

"How long have you known Nii-san?"

Alfons gazed at him, replying cheerfully. "It's been a year and a half since I met him."

"I see." Al paused before he continued. "Look, I'm... I'm sorry I hit you!" he blurted. "I was scared. I thought you were..."

Alfons let a small laugh escape his throat. "It's okay. I understand."

Al looked relieved, but then his expression changed again. "You're from the same place as... _them_, aren't you?"

Alfons nodded. "Yeah. I used to live in a country called Germany."

"Germany," Al said slowly. "In Munich?"

Alfons was surprised. "Yes, Munich. How did you know?"

"Schiller-san lived there too," Al said. "He told me about the other world."

"Oh." Alfons got a strange feeling. If he hadn't already known who Schiller was, he wouldn't have thought that he was the one who had held Al captive. It rather sounded like Al had mentioned the name of a friend or someone he looked up to. But he didn't pay it any further mind. Instead he said: "Edward and I lived there together."

Al looked puzzled. "Why?"

"We met at a University," Alfons explained, feeling suddenly a little uncomfortable again. He didn't want to say too much, Al might start putting two and two together. Edward would have the privilege of telling Al about their _special _relationship himself. But it wouldn't actually be any problem keeping_ that _off the subject either though. "After a year, we went to Germany to work with flying machines instead," he continued. "Edward believed he could use them to go to this world."

"Oh... I see." Al tightened his arms around his knees, trembling a little. He looked like he was cold. Alfons searched the bag again. "We don't have much... but take this." He reached out a folded blanket to Al. "We'll make a fire later when it's dark. We can't take the chance on doing that while it's daylight in case someone sees the smoke."

Al nodded and slowly accepted the blanket. "Thank you." He swirled it around himself where he sat and rested his cheek on his knees.

Alfons couldn't help smiling a little. Talking with Al wasn't so bad after all. It was only natural that he probably felt a little odd around him in the beginning. Alfons was just glad they had managed to come this far alive. Yet they had a good distance to make ahead of them without Azure. He didn't know how far away Rizembool was, but it had to be some days with travelling.

Edward came back shortly after with the flask filled with fresh water. "Are you guys okay?" he asked as he approached them.

Alfons nodded once, and Al smiled by the sight of his brother.

"We should continue moving until it's dark," Edward said, stuffing the bottle back down into the pack. "We're still not far from the beach, and with Thule gone, I have a feeling that the military will come down here investigating any time soon."

Alfons nodded again. Edward was right, as always thinking reasonably ten steps ahead of him. If they didn't move as far away from the beach as possible, the military might catch up with them before nightfall. Even if Edward had made sure to cover up their trail so the chance of being found was small, the chance was still there. Anyhow, he was worried about his secret lover. "You haven't rested yourself," he said as Edward moved to take the lead. "Shouldn't you sit down for a couple of minutes?" He had carried his brother far, running and used alchemy in stressing situations and almost drowned. How could he not be tired?

Edward just shrugged it off. "I'm okay. I'll rest later."

Alphonse rose slowly from his rock, still with the blanket around himself and stared questioningly from Alfons to Edward. "Why are we running from the military?" he asked.

A good question. Edward and Alfons exchanged a quick look, and Edward scolded himself for having forgotten that Al didn't know. Al didn't know that Edward was a convict, and Alfons guessed that he himself was one as well by now.

"Mustang won't harm you," Al said, addressing Edward. "He... He cares about you. You know that, right?"

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Things have changed, Al... I know he's a good person. But he doesn't have anything to say anymore. I've left my silver watch, and before that I was transferred to someone else. And that someone isn't as understanding." He sighed, turning to Al completely. Better tell him now than later. "They think I deserted the military while I was gone. They'll arrest me as soon as they get their hands on me."

Alphonse's eyes widened. "That's not true... Mustang... he wouldn't--"

Edward lifted a hand to stop him. "He has done everything he could possibly do. But since they transferred me, he can't do anything more."

Alfons looked down in the mud, wishing reality wasn't like this. Hearing it out loud this way was so much worse than just knowing it. But that's the way it all was, and that was the reason why they had to run. Although it was almost a suspiciously _smooth_ setup. Like Kiehle had known they would try to pull something like this off and have them transferred on beforehand to make it harder to have Mustang helping them. Alfons wondered if Kiehle had done this just because he despised Edward as well as he despised Roy Mustang. The Brigadier General would either way have gotten the credit for the plane and he would probably not get into much trouble just because Edward and Alfons were his responsibility now – just because he was one of the Fuhrer's favourites. Kiehle could rather decide exactly what to do with them if they got caught... Alfons hoped badly that they wouldn't get caught for this. They would be in deep trouble.

Like they weren't already. They were stuck out in the middle of nowhere with barely any food.

"But at least you would get a chance to explain," Al argued with his brother as Alfons' thoughts spun around in his mind. Al sounded frightened, and even if Edward tried to shrug everything off like it was nothing serious, Al clearly wasn't stupid. Alfons noted this as his mind returned to the present, and he almost felt proud. Then he was left wondering how he could feel proud of a person that he yet didn't know very well, someone who didn't actually have any direct resemblance to him – expect from his looks. But like him, Al knew how to handle Edward despite of their time apart, not that it was odd though. He was his brother, after all.

"I had something more important to do than go to the hearing," Edward admitted matter-of-factly, a small smile revealing on his face. "I just happened to find out where you were."

Alphonse's eyes widened and leaped abruptly to his brother in an attack. Alfons was about to step forward and break in, but stopped himself in the last second, seeing the look on the little brother's face.

"Stupid Nii-san!" Al yelled, boxing at his brother's chest with both of his fists in aggression. "How could you _do_ that?!" Al was on the edge of tears, but he didn't seem to do any physical harm, because Edward just stood still at his spot and looked down at him with a soft smile.

Al stilled with trembling shoulders, digging his nose into Edward's chest.

"It'll be alright, Al," Edward said softly, carefully locking his arms around him. "I won't leave you again."

--

By nightfall they had found a hidden spot, sheltered underneath the thick green forest where they could rest for the night. Alfons laid himself straight down on his stomach, not even bothering to hide the fact that every small bit of his body hurt.

Edward kneeled beside him. "Idiot," he muttered. "You forgot your medication again, didn't you?"

Alfons muttered something incoherent into his own arm.

Edward found some water and the medicine from the backpack, poking Alfons until he turned around. He pressed the medication into his mouth and handed him the water. "Drink."

Alfons obliged without a word, noting absent-mindedly that it was kind of cute of Edward to start nursing him. Though, he felt even more tired after taking the medication.

Lying straight out, Alfons eyelids couldn't stay up for another minute, and he shifted onto his side and fell asleep right there on the cold ground. Edward swirled the blanket over the resting form to keep him warm until they could get a fire started.

He then turned to his little brother who stood a distance away and watched the scene. Edward gave him a petite smile. "Want to help me find some firewood?"

Al nodded. "M-m."

Together they wandered further in-between the trees in the dim darkness and picked up pieces of dry wood. It almost reminded Edward of a normal day when he was little, and he and Al would go out in the forest to gather firewood for their mom.

"Nii-san," Al said silently.

Edward turned to him, holding some wooden sticks inside his elbow. "Yeah?"

Al stood still, lowering his head. "It's like it didn't really happen. You came and freed me... and then I was suddenly on your back, and you carried me all the way..."

Edward smiled. "It was you who used to carry_ me_ around and protect me, you know. It was time for me to do the same for you."

Al didn't smile, making Edward frown. "I thought it was just a dream," his little brother said. "That my mind played with me... It wasn't until I started talking with Heiderich-san I started realizing... that this is actually real."

Edward's features softened. "Al..." He went to him and put his flesh hand on his shoulder. "I almost thought so too. Do you remember the time we met in the white space?"

Al nodded.

Edward smiled. "That proves it as well, doesn't it? Since we both remember it, it must have happened. This isn't a dream."

Al's eyes lifted and clutched the wood in his hands. "Nii-san... If we go to Rizembool, the military will find you, won't they?"

Edward shifted a little uncomfortable. "They'll probably look for us there, but..."

"Then we can't go!" Al shot in. "Winry will understand. The military will ask her questions about you, and then she'll understand that we couldn't come. We could send her a letter and say we're okay. We can't risk that they will find you like that."

Edward didn't reply at once, gazing down at the hard stare that was sent at him. Then he smiled. "She wouldn't accept just a letter. She would've travelled after us and looked for us. You know how stubborn she is."

"Look who's talking," Al muttered, and received a brotherly push in his shoulder by the older.

"I know what I'm doing," Edward reassured him. "I won't get caught that easily. And after we've visited them, we can move somewhere else. Wherever you want."

Al nodded again, giving in. He wanted to trust his brother, and he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to see Winry and Granny again. "Okay... If you say so then."

They went back to their little camp, where Alfons still lay on the ground, sleeping restlessly. Edward went to him and carefully dropped the wood down beside him. He smiled softly down at the sleeping form, and then put up some of the wood close to him so he would get warm by the fire.

He clapped and touched the wood, concentrating hard. Flame alchemy wasn't exactly his specialty. But he managed to provoke a small flame, which he fed with some more wood. Soon it grew to warm them quite comfortably.

Al approached slowly. He had been standing some meters away and watched as Edward made the fire.

"Sit here so you'll get warm, Al," Edward said.

Al sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I still don't understand why..." he started, his sentence dying away as he gazed quietly into the fire.

"Why what?" Edward asked.

"It's a little frightening... how much he looks like me. He is the same age I should've been."

"It's just a coincidence," Edward said.

Al frowned. "Is it? Is it a coincidence that you stayed with him in the other world?"

Edward froze slightly, his heart jumped over a couple of beatings. "Yeah... Why wouldn't it be?" It was the truth, after all. He had only met Alfons by mere luck.

Al shrugged. "Don't know... Just forget it."

"Right," Edward said, feeling a little alarmed. But he let it go. Right now there was something else he wanted to know. "Tell me, Al... Did they hurt you?"

"Hm?" Al looked up at him, as he had spaced out for some seconds.

"Did they hurt you?" Edward asked again.

Al's eyes shot down and he wrapped his arms tighter around his knees. "I'm okay, Nii-san. It's--"

"Al," Edward said warningly. "What did they do to you?"

Al's eyes watered. "Please... don't ask. I don't want to talk about it. I don't..." He hid his face between his knees and sobbed, shoulders trembling.

Edward immediately regretted his harsh questioning. "I'm sorry..." he murmured softly. "Al... I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him carefully. "Don't think about it. You don't have to talk about it..." he stated.

Despite of his suffering, why was listening to Al's crying, the feel of his warm tears on his shoulder, the movement of his human flesh, everything about him, the best thing he had felt for a long, long time? After all, Al was the only family he had. The only one in the world bonded to him by blood.

Edward nuzzled into his little brother's hair. "Just let it out."

Al relaxed into the embrace. He was finally with his big brother again, and he never ever wanted to be parted from him. No one would ever separate them again.


	17. Within Nostalgia

First of all, **Aevium** has been amazing for helping me with beta-ing this chapter, and hopefully she'll want to continue beta this story until the end. I'm really grateful to her, because it takes_ a lot _of time and the story becomes so much better.

Secondly, to everyone who have reviewed and are reviewing this again and again. This story wouldn't have been what it is without you. Whenever you've been gripped of what you've read and share suggestions and your opinions, it really helps improving the story too.

**_Thank you so much!_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Within Nostalgia**

--

The forest was dark and quiet, except for the sound of grasshoppers playing their peaceful melodies and a soft wind pulling the treetops. Below the crowns of the trees it was rather snug where the three boys were sheltered from any unwanted attention.

It was late in the evening when Al finally fell into a light but soothing sleep on his side next to the fire, using his big brother's thigh as a pillow. Careful not to wake him, Edward shrugged off his long, brown coat and draped it over him so he would keep himself warm. His little brother snuggled closer with a small smile on his lips, sleepily clutching the end of the coat up to his nose.

All three of them were exhausted after all the dreadful events they had recently been through. A lot of it was still bothering him, but Edward couldn't let it interfere with the happiness he felt. He rested back on his palms, smiling softly down at his little brother. Al was right. This really felt like a dream, even if it wasn't. Finally being with Al again was the best thing that could ever happen to him. It was surprising that he hadn't woken up yet. Since he hadn't, it had to be real. If it had been a dream, it would just have been another nightmare, and he wouldn't have had both of them with him... In his nightmares, one of them always disappeared.

Edward shuddered. He wouldn't let that happen in real life. He just had to believe that it was a way to go around the Balance - that it could be possible for them _both_ to live in the same world. Why couldn't it be possible anyway? It could. So far, so good, wasn't it? All he missed was a theory that proved his father wrong. _Damn it, that bastard couldn't always be right about everything?!_

For a long moment his mind spun around in circles about the Balance, the Gate and the things he had seen inside it. What he could remember of it. If he only had had some scotch...

On his other side, Alfons shifted on the ground, dragging Edward out of his deep thoughts. He opened his eyes slowly, gazing up both tired and perplexed to figure out where he was.

"You awake?" Edward silently asked.

Alfons fixed his eyes at him, rolling over on his stomach and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve as his memories and aching came crashing back to him. "Yeah..." he sighed. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Only a couple of hours," Edward said, feeding the fire with some more wood. "You should sleep some more. We'll have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."

Alfons nodded. "I hope you know the way," he said with a small smile, making sure his voice stayed at a low volume to avoid waking up the sleeping little brother.

Edward chuckled softly to himself. "I know more or less. First of all we need to get to the nearest city and get some train tickets."

That didn't sound so bad. "What city is the one closest from here?" Alfons asked.

"I believe it is Hugel. But it's a small town, so there wouldn't be any trains leaving from there. Though it's a couple of hours east for Dublith. Dublith was the city Al and I had our alchemy training with our teacher."

Alfons was glad this place wasn't all that unfamiliar to Edward, and that he at least had a plan this time. "How do we get train tickets then?"

"I have some money," Edward said. "I made sure to take something out of my funding account before we ran away. All we have to do is to get to Dublith."

Alfons stared amazed at him. "You've really thought _this_ through at least."

"Shut up, stupid," Edward gnarled and gave him an annoyed push. "Don't act so surprised. What do you take me for?"

Alfons grinned sheepishly. He should've known Edward wouldn't let a simple thing as money stand in the way from getting where they wanted. And they had to have something for a start when they went to start their new life.

"By the way, I warmed some cans of soup on the fire," Edward said. "You're probably hungry. We already had some."

Alfons was quite hungry and accepted the can gladly. "Thanks," he said, sipping carefully. The hot liquid burned down his throat, but it felt good.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"I'm okay," Alfons replied quietly. Surprisingly he was. It barely even hurt anymore.

Edward just nodded, not looking like he really believed him.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine," Edward answered. He paused a little before he continued again. "You know... I haven't really thanked you yet. You saved my life... and Al's too." He smiled softly and looked at him. "Thank you." His eyes turned solemn. "We wouldn't have made it without you."

Alfons nipped at his soup, trying to shrug it off. He didn't like to talk too much about the past. Especially since they had almost died... He just wanted to live on now and breathe out as long as he could.

Edward beamed softly at him as he didn't give any real vocal reply. "I'm terrible in the water element."

Alfons still wanted to cry just by the thought of that. The feel of the heavy automail, pulling them down and how the water pressed them down from above. He shuddered a little. "I couldn't just let you drown now, could I?" he finally tried jokingly.

"Really," Edward said softly.

Alfons shook his head. "You did such a stupid thing in there!" he blurted, and Edward was slightly taken aback before he carefully punched Alfons' arm for suddenly speaking so loud that he might wake Al.

"Sorry," Alfons muttered, lowering his voice. "But... sealing us off inside that wall? What were you thinking, Edward? What were you planning on _doing_? What _did_ you do?" He wanted to know. It had freaked him the hell out. And it still did...

Edward gazed silently into the fire. "I..." He didn't exactly know what to say. Alfons was right, after all. He usually was anyway. "I was... not thinking straight. I wanted you to escape. At the same time... I wanted to... I wanted to _hurt _those people who did that to Al. But in the end I simply wanted stop them from coming further after us."

"Why..." Alfons inhaled shakily. "Why do you have blood on your shirt? It isn't yours," he added knowingly.

Edward lowered his head. He hadn't forgotten and he never would. His white shirt was stained with thin crimson spots. Like a child had splashed around with a paintbrush. He refused to meet Alfons' eyes and silently told the story. "I blocked the way in there with a transmutation, and one of the guys got caught into it. He almost got crushed. I couldn't kill him, so I undid the transmutation. Then Schiller caught me."

Alfons listened in horror. Still he was relieved that Edward had chosen to be honest with him, which he hadn't always been lately.

"The rest of the guys went off to help the wounded guy," Edward continued. "One of them lingered to wait for Schiller. He ordered him to kill me, but he didn't. Instead, Schiller killed his own man."

Alfons frowned. "He... He what?"

"He killed the other German, and then he told me to leave." Edward's eyes were dark, before he gazed down at his sleeping sibling. "I think... somehow Schiller cared about Al," he said slowly. "In a twisted way. He did terrible things to him, but still he wasn't proud of it. Al's good heart had an influence on him."

Alfons remembered how Al had mentioned Schiller earlier – more like a friend than an enemy.

Edward continued silently. "Schiller wanted me to go back to be with Al, to take care of him. But still... I could never forgive him for what he did to Al."

Al looked almost completely peaceful, still sleeping motionless on his thigh. Edward let his flesh fingers gently brush through his bronze bangs. "After that Schiller shot himself, right in front of me. I tried to stop him, but he kicked me off. You could say... he did it because of me. He killed one of his own to save me, and because of that he was probably already dead if the rest of them had found out."

Alfons was shocked. Schiller had killed himself? That was awful... Nevertheless, Alfons could think of a different explanation of why Schiller had shot himself. He could easily have made up an excuse for his people, after all. He could've said that it was Edward who had shot the other man.

Maybe Schiller had killed himself because he was already badly wounded and couldn't stand more of that pain? The pain Alfons had inflicted on him. He had shot him. He would never forget that. He didn't deserve to forget it, after all. No one should inflict pain like that on another person. Alfons lowered his head. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault that he did it."

Edward stared down in Al's hair, and Alfons just knew that he was blaming himself. Most people wouldn't have handled a thing like this the way Edward did. Most people would've freaked out or gone insane or both, but Edward had seen death for more occasions than people could count on their fingers. "Edward," he tried again, and the older blond looked up at him. "It wasn't your fault that he killed himself," he repeated, continuing sharply. "But don't scare me like that ever again! Hell, I thought we would never get away from there." Intense blue eyes met dark gold.

"I know," Edward whispered.

"I don't know what I would do if you had disappeared..." Alfons blurted out with a heavy lump in his throat. Suddenly all the secret, inner, emotional words ran straight out of him, even if he didn't really want them to. "I would've... Probably I would've followed you to your death if I had to. Without you I'd be all alone in this world." He had tried to avoid them, because he knew Edward didn't need to hear it. Maybe he didn't_ want_ to hear it. It didn't actually do things any better, by putting it that way. Not to mention how selfish it sounded. But he hadn't any way of stopping the words from streaming out of him either and he had kind of wanted to tell him anyway. "If I had to," he continued solemnly, "I would die for you."

Edward scowled a little. "Stop that, you scare me sometimes," he muttered.

Alfons smiled meekly and shook his head again. "It's exactly what you thought regarding your brother the day you brought him back to life... wasn't it? You told me once, it was the only thing you could think of doing."

"That was different," Edward said.

Alfons shook his head. "It's not. I really understand all that now." He looked away from him again. "You scare me too sometimes, just so you know."

"Heh, I guess. I _never _want to hear you scream like you did when we were up there in the plane again, by the way. That was really frightening."

Alfons felt his face heat up a little. "It_ was_ a frightening situation. And what you did... you were amazing, transmuting the whole plane like that. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have been able to save you from drowning in the first place."

"Thank you... I guess," Edward said.

Alfons let his gaze fall on the sleeping bronze-haired boy where he lied snuggled up with his head in Edward's lap. He smiled a small smile by the sight of him like that. He had the same face as Edward had when he was sleeping. "How is it going with you and him?" he asked.

"Good, I think," Edward said with a soft smile. "I've... Al and I have talked some. It felt good talking to him again."

Alfons understood. "I'm glad. I'm glad you're still this close to him. After all that time you were apart."

Edward nodded, thoughtfully poking the glowing fire with a twig. "Probably because... it's always been just the two of us. Even though he might not remember everything, we've been our only family for almost half of our lifetime."

The younger boy shifted a little and tucked Edward's coat more carefully around himself. He stilled again, seeming to be still sleeping quite evenly.

"Are you going to..." Alfons faltered. "You know... tell him about us?"

For a long time, Edward didn't seem to have heard the question, just gazing absent-mindedly into the fire. But Alfons knew he had heard him, so he didn't repeat the question.

"Yeah," Edward finally replied. "But not yet... He has experienced a lot lately. I want to wait until he's safe."

Alfons nodded. "I understand." Silently he wanted Edward to just get it over with and tell him immediately, so he didn't have to watch out what he was doing towards Edward while Al was looking. He wanted to touch him. Kiss him. But as it was now he had to keep himself restrained from doing that.

He shook off his small selfish thoughts.

Edward reached out and touched his hand. "Don't worry. We'll start our new life soon."

Alfons smiled and sat up as Edward gently tugged his sleeve. Then they were kissing softly, with the younger Elric-brother sleeping quietly beside them.

--

As the first streams of pale sunlight found its way through the trees, Alfons shifted uncomfortably on the ground and was dragged out of his light slumber. He had his blanket pulled all the way up to his nose because of the chilly morning air. The fire had worn itself out during the night, but there were still some warm, glowing pieces of wood left where the fire had been. Close beside him, a long-haired blond was lying sleeping on his back, and his little brother still slept using him as a pillow. However, Edward had moved his little brother's head to rest on his chest instead of his thigh during the night, so he could lie down properly. His hands rested protectively around the smaller form's shoulders, and Alfons smiled of the sight. They looked kind of cute and he could've easily lied there and just watched the brothers sleep for a long moment. But they probably had to get up now. It was still a cold morning, so the best way to get warm was to start walking since they couldn't light another fire in case the military was still looking for them.

Gently he caressed Edward's face lightly with his knuckles, brushing some wild golden locks away from his features. Edward stirred and inhaled deeply in a long yawn.

"Time to get up," Alfons said softly.

Edward opened his eyes slowly and fixed his gaze at him, sighing deeply as he suddenly realized why they were out here in a forest and not in a warm bed. "Yeah, I'm up," he muttered, looking down at the youngest bronze-haired little brother, still sleeping serenely on his chest.

Edward shook him gently by his shoulder. "Al," he said. "Time to wake up."

Al shifted, pulling the coat tighter around himself and curled up closer to him. "Nii-san... I don't want to," he mumbled silently, still half in slumber.

Edward smiled and rose himself up on his elbows. "Come on. Soon you'll be sleeping in a warm bed."

Al sat up slowly with a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

Alfons stood up and picked up the backpack, stretching his aching back. He wasn't used to be sleeping on the ground after all. He stuffed the blanket he had had over him during the night into the backpack and lifted it to his shoulder. Looking up, he got a glimpse of a pale blue sky above them behind the treetops. At least the weather would seem to hold for now. After a couple of minutes they were heading off, just a short moment after a blue alchemy light soothed over the ground to hide the tracks of a camp.

The forest seemed endless. Edward was in the lead, followed by Al, and Alfons walked behind. He felt slightly paranoid, always looking behind himself to see if they were being followed, even if they were miles into the deep woods already. There was really a minuscule chance that the military would find them out here. Especially since the chance of surviving a plane crash into the sea was terribly low in the first place. If they were lucky, the military probably believed all three of them were at the bottom of the ocean. However, he felt a little bad for Mustang and Riza and the others. They would probably grieve over them.

Still, it had been the military that had shot them down, and the thought of that bothered him. It meant that the one in command didn't care if they were dead or alive. Who would give an order like that? They knew Alphonse had been with them, and he was innocent. Still they had risked to kill him to stop Edward and Alfons. He doubted that it was Mustang who had given the order, and he had an idea of who it could be.

He lifted his gaze and looked at Edward's back as they walked and decided to ask Edward about it. He must have thought about it as well. "Edward," he said.

Edward didn't turn, just continued walking in the same speed. "Yeah."

"I've been thinking..." Alfons said slowly.

"About what?"

"About why the military would shoot us down, even if they knew Alphonse was with us."

Edward stopped, and so did Al. The younger brother turned around, staring at him with wide eyes. Then he turned sharply to his brother. "What?"

Alfons clamped his teeth shut, as he realized. Al didn't know that the military had tried to kill them. He hadn't thought of that until now. Why hadn't Edward told him? He seemed almost a little _too_ overprotecting of what he had told Al so far. Al was a state alchemist too. It would probably be the right thing to do to put every card on the table. Alfons didn't want Al to be left out on information, even if it wasn't really his decision to make. Because of that he didn't show any regret that he had said it. "That's what happened," he continued, "and you know that has to mean that they might kill us if they find us."

Edward turned slowly, looking down in the mud. He looked uncomfortable. When he spoke, he sounded repentant. "You two are in danger because of me. That's how it is," he said in a low voice.

Alfons frowned. "Edward... That's not true. You're not in any worse trouble than I am. We're both convicts. What bothers me is that they didn't hesitate to kill us, even if..." He stopped, and looked apologetically at Alphonse Elric. "Even if we had an innocent person with us."

"I know," Edward said. "But technically you weren't committed to the military as much as I was. You didn't have a definite rank."

Alphonse looked carefully from his older brother to Alfons, and back to his brother again. "What happened, Nii-san?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting. "You haven't told me how we landed on that beach in the first place."

Edward smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry. I was too happy to finally have you with me again, I guess. I didn't think it was that important."

Al sighed. "Of course you didn't, stupid big brother."

Alfons shook his head. "I'll go find some water. I'll be back soon." He decided to give them some time alone. Even if they had probably talked some, they couldn't possibly make up for all the time they had lost on barely one night. Bringing the backpack with him, he followed a small path towards the small river.

Edward crossed his arms, still smiling softly at his brother. "Alright, let's take a walk. He'll find us later."

Al nodded. "Okay."

While they followed another path, the forest was waking up and the sun stood already high on the blue sky.

"We were both hired by the military," Edward said. "To build a flying machine. I did it so I could find you."

"A flying machine?" Al said in awe.

"You probably woke up in the remains of it," Edward said. "Alfons and I stole it to come and find you because the military would rather waste time observing and possibly go to war. They tried to convince me that you were dead... that bastard."

"Who?" Al asked apprehensively.

"Kiehle."

Al recognized the name immediately. "Oh. I don't like him much." When he had been located at the military base in Lior, Kiehle had prevented him from helping the wounded soldiers of the first attack. On the surface it looked like the man had wanted to protect him, but Al had rather the impression of that the man had wanted to keep him from reporting information to Colonel Mustang. He told his brother about his suspicions and Edward agreed.

"Indeed," Edward muttered. "From the start he's been a disturbing control freak who wants to be ahead of Mustang in everything. He even managed to take over the Azure-project. So I was temporarily under his command. Technically I still am."

"What about Roy?" Al asked.

"He was taken off charge because he punched him," Edward said, grinning. "That idiot... but he's on our side."

Al nodded. "What happened then?"

"They found out where Thule was... and the immediate decision was to go and attack them apparently. I know because I eavesdropped on a conversation between Kiehle and the Fuhrer."

"So they tracked my call, I suppose..." Al said.

Edward smiled. "Mustang told me that it might have been you. That's how I managed to find out where you were. Alfons and I took off and went through some trouble to find you."

Al stared at him with wide eyes. "Were you hurt, Nii-san?"

Edward snorted with a smile, his cheeks still a little swollen from the beating. "I'm okay. Finding you was our number one priority."

Al didn't quite know what to say. His big brother had probably gone through a lot of pain in the attempt to find him.

"When we finally found you and managed to escape, we were pursued by the military. They shot after us, and that's why we ended up in the sea."

Al looked down with an uncomfortable lump in his throat, fighting sudden tears. "I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble! I only wanted to help..." He stopped on the small path in the middle of the forest. If he hadn't been captured, none of this would've happened. He would probably have been in Rizembool already, living happily together with Edward. "I went against the Colonel's orders. That's how I ended up getting captured in the first place," he blurted. "I'm sorry, Nii-san."

Edward stopped right beside him and put a caring arm around his shoulders, looking intently at him. "Don't think about that, okay? It's not your fault." His eyes narrowed solemnly. "You weren't the one who brought Thule Society to this world in the first place... That burden still lies on me."

Al lifted his head, eyes wide. "You didn't... Schiller-san told me they forced you to do it. So you didn't have a--"

"That doesn't matter," Edward said, cutting his brother off. "I still helped them. But what matters is, you made them a way _out_ of this world. And if that Gate isn't yet destroyed, they'll have to use it to go back sooner or later. Right?"

Al didn't reply, drying his cheeks on his sleeve. He hated to cry. Especially in front of Edward. He couldn't even remember the last time he had cried so much like he had been lately. Usually he never cried. Maybe he had saved it.

"When they leave, we'll have you to thank for that," Edward said with a smile.

"But what if they don't? What if they stay here and continue the war?" Al said.

"Don't think about that now," his older brother said. "Whatever happens, I'll make sure they won't touch you again."

"And you won't leave again right?" Al asked, looking up at him.

Edward stared puzzled back at him. "Of course not. I'll stay here, and Alfons will too."

Al nodded slowly. "When I woke up yesterday, I was scared," he said hesitantly. "Because I saw him drag you up to shore, and I thought he was going to hurt you."

"He wouldn't do anything like that," Edward said. "He saved our lives. He even carried you most of the way, even though he was injured."

"He did?" Al asked flabbergasted.

Edward nodded. "Yep. He's a great guy."

They had reached the end of the forest, looking out at a large field of flowers and tall green grass which looked rather nostalgic. Al's eyes lit up at the beautiful sight. It felt odd, feeling such a rush of happiness by just seeing a field of tall grass out in the forest. But he felt suddenly an urge to let go. Both let go of his thoughts and his past, and just live in the present for a moment. That was the only way he could create new memories. Happy memories.

He closed his eyes and slowly he let go of all his previous sad emotions. Edward had said he shouldn't think about all that after all, so he would try not to for his sake. At least for now. They didn't matter out here.

He started walking, and then paced up into running through the open field. Running felt good. It was a constructive way of letting go of something unwanted. He was with his older brother now. That was all that mattered. He wanted to journey with him again, like they had used to do. By the end of the field on the other side let himself fall down into the soft grass, breathing in the fresh scent.

Edward smiled, following after him and slumped down beside him on his side.

Al sighed deeply, closing his eyes again and smiled. "I remember once we used to lie on our backs on the fields in Rizembool like this. And I wished I could smell the grass and the flowers."

Edward's eyes widened, looking astonished at him and rolled onto his stomach. "But you were just a soul in a suit of armour at that time... Al... do you remember?"

Al nodded. "After I met you, I've started remembering more and more. And before that... I remembered the last time I saw you... and the research we did in Lior when we met Roze for the first time."

Edward sat up, resting on his elbows. "That's great, Al..." He laughed. "I was afraid you wouldn't ever get your memories back."

"I think it has something to do with the Gate," Al said slowly.

Edward frowned pensively. "The Gate?"

"Yeah... the homunculus called Envy threw me down in it. It was then I met you..."

"You told me then, that the time cycles between the two worlds were different," Edward said. "It confuses me, but you're probably right. It's been six weeks since I saw you inside that Gate."

"For me it's only three days ago, I think," Al said slowly. "So this world is behind the other one in time?"

Edward shook his head. "It's not that simple. But I suspect that the Gate has the power to see everything, no matter what time it is. Somehow it picked two different set of times and combined them together."

Al looked puzzled. "It doesn't sound... possible."

"Heh, I know. But think of it this way. For four years, your body was kept inside the Gate, and when you finally got your body back, nothing about you had changed since that time... Which means that the Gate made the time stand still until your body returned to this world," Edward elaborated. "Your memories were probably kept inside it the same way."

Al nodded. "I thought so too."

Edward continued silently. "The important thing is that we didn't lose anything when Alfons and I returned. In the beginning... I thought the Gate might have robbed _you_ from me in exchange," Edward admitted.

Al gazed at him for a long time, understanding. That must have been hard. Still he was ashamed of himself for being captured in the first place. He had totally missed Edward coming home to this world. He wished he had been the first one to meet him. He _should've been_ the first one to meet him.

"Do you think alchemy might affect time?" Al asked silently. For some reason that had bugged him.

Edward didn't dwell, but fixed his gold eyes curiously at his brother. "Time is an abstract thing," he said. "It's not transmutable."

"But by transmuting a Gate and then travelling through it," Al said, "haven't you somehow transmuted a canal between space and time? So in connection to that, you've alchemized a way of time travel."

"Well, that's one way of putting it, I guess," Edward replied thoughtfully. "According to the number of our years, there's six years difference between the two worlds. But even if we have made a Gate taking us to the year 1923 in the other world, we wouldn't skip those six years in our lives. So transmuting more or less time isn't possible."

"I guess so," Al said in a low voice.

"There's no point dwelling on this," Edward said. "Neither of the worlds should be aware of that the other one exists..."

Al sighed. "So basically there are just two completely different worlds, after all?" he surmised quietly. "Where neither of them would look at the other one as the same."

Edward fell silent before he replied. "Yeah." He thought about his hearing for one of the first times since he got to know that he was obliged to explain himself where he had been the last couple of years, and he just suddenly knew why. If the Amestris State Military got to know about the other world, really know about everything, how would they react? Would they react any differently than Thule Society? Wouldn't they look at Thule as a representing country of the other world and assume that the entire other world was a hostile one? The military already had enemies within other countries in _this_ world. As a way to prevent more attacks from the other world, would they consider entering the Gate as Thule had done and attack back?

He suddenly realized, the military could never know about the other world. It was good that he had never attended the hearing. Even if that put his life in a quite difficult situation...

Al gazed pensively up at the blue and clouded sky. "It's still interesting to think about," he said, dragging Edward out of his dreadful thoughts. "Because if I had gone through the Gate, it would've meant that I travelled several weeks back in time."

Edward gazed at his brother again, realizing that he still talked about time travel.

"Do you think I would've... lost my memories of those last weeks?" Al asked him. His voice was low.

Edward pushed away his own thoughts and looked at him in askance. "No, I don't think so. At least I didn't when I went to the other world. I still remembered my last transmutation."

"So, we're just the way we are, no matter what world we're in," Al surmised thoughtfully.

Edward scowled softly at him. Somehow he got the feeling that there was something Al wished to forget. He wondered what it was, but he knew Al probably wouldn't want to talk about it. "Anyway," he said, "you were just telling me that you've gotten your old memories back." It had almost slipped off his mind already, but that was something he would rather have in mind than the military.

Al nodded. "Oh, that's right. In that white space where we met, you disappeared inside a Gate... After you were gone, I tried to open a Gate behind me. It was blocked with shackles."

"I remember it," Edward nodded. "So... you managed to open it, and your memories..."

"Yes... My memories started returning."

"So that's how you managed to obtain them back..." the older said pensively.

"Yes," Al said. "I think everyone has their own Gate. Because I somehow was connected to it, and the thing inside... it resembled me."

"That's right," Edward smiled. "My father told me that once too."

"I made it back, or... the Gate brought me back. Actually..." Al looked away from him again. "I tried to go to the other world, so I could find you. But instead I ended up back at Thule's headquarters."

"I was afraid that you might have disappeared through," Edward said. "But for once, the Gate saved us for a lot of trouble."

Al laughed shortly. "That must be the first time."

Edward grinned and locked his brother's head underneath his arm, jokingly brushing his hair into a mess. Al reacted by laughing and squirming and fought bravely to get free. They wrestled around in the grass for a while, until they exhaustedly fell back on their backs next to each other, just staring up at the sky.

"Do you remember how we used to spar-fight?" Edward asked with a smile. "I never won even once."

"Yeah, I remember," Al said. "And afterwards we lay in the grass like this. And Winry would come out and scold you for being reckless with your automail."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, indeed."

Al sat up, looking solemnly at him, carefully touching his metal arm. Edward gave him a questioning look. "What, Al?"

"I promised you... that I would get your arm and leg back. But..."

Edward waved him off. "Don't think about that, Al. I'm used to this now. The most important thing is that we're together again, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Al looked down into the grass. "Our goal was to bring us _both_ back to normal."

Edward kindly shook his head. "If I actually got my old limbs back, I might miss this," he said, clutching his automail fist in front of him. "Sometimes it's actually quite useful."

Al stared unsurely at him.

"Anyway, you _did _bring me back to normal, Al," Edward said softly. "You brought me back to life, and I had my real limbs when I woke up. I just messed it up again when I brought you back afterwards. For that, I am sorry."

Al's eyes grew large and watered once again. "Stupid Nii-san..." he managed, and Edward gave him a smile.

--

The small river ran peacefully across the path he had followed, and he kneeled down beside it. He could see the mirrored reflection of the treetops and the blue skies in the clear water, and Alfons smiled.

Ever since he came to this world he had wanted to see more of it, explore the new places. He had rarely gotten the chance to do that in his own world, and until now he hadn't seen much of this world either. Not until he and Edward ran away with the airplane. Then he had been able to see how beautiful this world really was. He didn't mind spending the rest of his life in it, together with Edward even if he still felt slightly homesick. Still, this world didn't feel all so different from his own, after all. Even if he might have to give up on rockets and flying machines now, he'd find something other interesting things to do. Go to school, or maybe he could even learn alchemy. He hadn't even thought of that until now. And he figured he would be quite disappointed if he couldn't learn it. His mind was maybe not as great as Edward's, but that didn't mean he couldn't do _any _alchemy at all, right?

He didn't feel his injuries anymore. Somehow he felt like something about that was a little suspicious. The doctor had said it would take a couple of weeks for the pain to disappear. It had been three days since the attack at Central. Again, Alfons got the weird feeling that the Gate he had seen somehow had something to do with it. Not that he was complaining, but if the Gate was healing him, what did the Gate want in return? Edward had gone on and on for years about the law of equal exchange. What kind of exchange was this?

Alfons dipped his hands into the cold water and threw a couple of refreshing splashes in his face, cleaning the last traces of drowsiness off his eyes. Even if it was cold it felt good, and the strong streams of sunlight warmed up his face shortly after even if he had been cooled down by the water. He dried his forehead on his sleeve as he heard the sound of a twig breaking underneath someone's foot.

Immediately alarmed he was on his feet, whirled around and stiffly scanned the trees surrounding him. Frowning and listening hard, he tried to calm down his suddenly racing heart. He couldn't see anyone. Had he just imagined it?

If Edward and Alphonse were playing games with him and his paranoia they would definitely hear it afterwards. Alfons didn't think being on the run from terribly dangerous enemies was particularly fun.

He relaxed as a little squirrel jumped out from the woods with a twig in its little mouth and rushed up into a thick tree. Feeling a little stupid, Alfons sighed deeply of relief, glad that Edward hadn't witnessed this. He would've teased him forever if he had known he had been afraid to death over the sound of a cute, little squirrel.

Alfons wondered if the brothers had gotten enough time for now. He decided to go back and look for them. He took out the empty flasks and hurriedly filled them with water. Then he stuffed them back into the backpack, fastening the top just as he definitely heard a sound that had nothing to do with the natural life of the forest.

_Click-click! _The sound of a loading gun.

"Stay right where you are," a firm voice said warningly behind him. "Keep your hands where I can see them."

Alfons froze on his knees, his eyes wide in their sockets. He turned his head slowly around again, looking straight at a soldier in blue uniform. "I've found one of them," he said into a small microphone fastened to a plug in his ear.

Two seconds later Alfons found himself surrounded. Slowly, he rose to his feet, standing stiffly in the middle of a circle of pointing muskets. Alfons's eyes darkened, trying to keep his calm even if these sudden changes of events wouldn't possibly end up okay on his part. What were the military doing all the way out here? They had even covered up their tracks in the forest. He hoped they hadn't already found Edward and Alphonse... This looked really bad. He would never even get the chance to see Rizembool now.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" one of the soldiers repeated, and Alfons lifted his hands slowly up, away from his body.

Out of the crowd, Colonel Roy Mustang stepped into the circle with a stern look in his one eye, which narrowed by the sight of him.

Alfons met his look, feeling very uncomfortable but still somehow relieved that it was him who had come and not another superior officer.

"Well done," Mustang commented. "Hawkeye, seize him."

Without a word, Riza Hawkeye stepped forward and took both of Alfons's arms in a strong hold, twisting them behind his back.

Alfons suppressed a small whimper as she fastened the handcuffs uncomfortably tight around his wrists. He felt a prickly twist in his stomach. He had thought at least Roy Mustang supported him to a certain extent. Why was he treating him so harshly? It didn't quite add up with what he had looked like when he had last seen him, yelling something after them as they took off with Azure – like he had wanted to warn them about the fact that they would be shot down otherwise. Neither did it add up to how he had helped him cover his real identity. Maybe things had changed. Could they still trust this man?

Another man stepped into the circle, joining Mustang's side. "Good job, Colonel. I see you still know how the rules are to be played." Brigadier General Kiehle fastened his stern eyes at Alfons, who squirmed uncomfortably in Hawkeye's hold. The Brigadier approached him swiftly, a small smile revealing in the crook of his lips. "Heiderich, you didn't think we wouldn't follow you, I hope?"

It was a rhetorical question so Alfons didn't bother replying, just offered the man a glare that he hoped hid his fear.

"Since Thule Society managed to escape, I decided to prioritize finding you three," the man informed. "So tell me, where are the Elric-brothers?"

Alfons didn't say anything. He wouldn't mess up more for Edward than he had already done. It was a relief that they hadn't been caught yet. Hopefully he would get Al away safely.

The Brigadier General waited impatiently for him to answer. "I asked you a question, Heiderich. You're obligated to reply to your commanding officer."

Alfons looked away, not making any signs of opening his mouth. He didn't care what happened to him, he would rather die than sell Edward out.

Then Kiehle's hand suddenly swung down and connected _hard_ against his cheek with a loud _smack_. The blow had been so fast that Alfons had barely seen it coming.

With a deep breath through his nose, Alfons endured the stinging pain by tugging a little at the cuffs around his wrists and ignored the look he received from the Brigadier General. This was nothing... The Brigadier General had to try harder than that to make him talk. Still he didn't even dare meet anyone's eyes at that point. And it bothered him that Mustang simply stood there watching. Wasn't he on Edward's side?

"Where are the Elric-brothers?" Kiehle asked again, his voice sharp as a knife.

This was it, Alfons thought. Roy Mustang must have sold him out. Maybe he had even told them that he wasn't the person he said he was. Even if Mustang was on Edward's side, that didn't mean he was on Alfons'.

He received a new sharp slap, as a consequence of still remaining silent. His head jerked to the side of the hit, so hard he thought his neck would bust. For how long would it continue like this? Maybe they were planning to torture him for information? The thought of that made Alfons shudder. It was just about then he felt Riza Hawkeye clutching his shoulders from where she stood behind him. She had held him since she handcuffed him, but something in that particular touch made his thoughts spin again from the start. The way she squeezed his shoulders somehow told him that she supported him. It was a squeeze in a comfortable way. But still, it felt like a warning. Maybe he should at least _say_ something. He didn't have to tell them where Edward and Al were. And it would be easier to say something if he knew he wasn't alone. He suddenly got a bad conscience for thinking that Mustang had betrayed them. It didn't add up. If Riza Hawkeye supported him, Colonel Roy Mustang did too.

"I'll only ask one more time," the Brigadier General warned. "Where are the Elric-brothers?"

Alfons took another deep breath, gathering all the courage he could possibly utter and lifted his head to meet Kiehle's steel eyes. "I don't know," he said.

Brigadier General Kiehle's stare narrowed even further. "You _don't know_?"

Alfons replied with something he hoped was a solid glare.

"That's a lie," Kiehle said, swinging his hand down at Alfons for the third time, at the same spot. His head jolted to the side again as the hard hand hit him. The pain throbbed and he felt his cheek swelling and a sway of dizziness. Anytime now he was sure his knees would betray him.

"Tell me where they are."

"I don't know!" Alfons said louder, shutting his eyes tight. He expected to receive another blow at his face, but it didn't come.

"I see you've decided to become difficult, Alfons," said the Brigadier General, for some reason using his first name suddenly. "That's not like you, I thought you would be more willing to cooperate. You want to protect your family, don't you?"

Alfons shot him a look back. The military thought he was Edward and Alphonse's cousin, so it was no wonder why he called them his family. "That's why I won't tell you," he replied steadfast, not sure where his courage came from. "You were the one who shot down Azure, weren't you?" It was a simple guess.

"Better seeing it at the bottom of the sea than in the hands of betrayers," Kiehle replied spitefully. "Don't you think?"

Alfons wanted to lunge at him, but Hawkeye held him back. "We're not betrayers! We wanted to save--!"

"That's enough," Kiehle interrupted him. "Take him back to Central."

Then Mustang suddenly stepped closer. "Sir," he said. "Allow me to question him. I might be able to haul out something useful. I know a certain weak point of his."

Alfons slowly opened his eyes and stared at the Colonel in shock. What was he planning to do to him? He couldn't help feeling frightened by the look in Roy Mustang's face. It was though every sense of emotion was wiped away and his one eye was as cold as a winter in Munich. And what did he mean _"weak point"_? What if all this had become a _personal_ matter from Mustang's side? This was the first time he met Mustang after having every card on the table about his and Edward's past. Alfons had almost literally _stolen_ Edward from him. So he couldn't actually blame Mustang for being bitter with him either, could he? In the time after knowing that they had used to be lovers, Alfons had felt slightly surprised that Mustang had acted so nice to him before. But it was probably the end of all that now.

"Oh really?" Kiehle said, obviously curious. "You think you can do the job better?"

"I'm just saying that I _know him_ better," Mustang said, obviously liking this fact. Like he had just beaten the Brigadier General in some sort of bizarre competition. "And I want to find out where the Elric-brothers are as much as you do."

"Fine," the Brigadier General said. "But if he doesn't talk, it might hurt your position, Colonel."

The threat was obvious, Alfons knew. Even if the Brigadier General himself couldn't lower the Colonel's rank, he had a certain power over the Fuhrer's senses of judgement. It wasn't fair.

"Havoc, Breda," Mustang said. "Take him to the car."

With a fearsome grip around his heart, Alfons could only stand still and let himself be grabbed by the two men he had used to work with. With a firm hold on each side of his arms, they dragged him away after Mustang, and Hawkeye held her gun ready behind them in case he would try a courageous escape attempt.

Alfons was confused. Were they his enemies or not?

"Sorry, boss," Havoc muttered so low that only he could hear it, and Alfons felt a little better. Even if they would arrest him and question him, they didn't really think of him as a criminal, right?

Mustang walked ahead, his back tall and perfectly straight. He didn't even offer him a look, and Alfons couldn't help feel a little helpless and miserable.

They didn't have to go far until they got to a small one-way road, with several military cars standing parked by the road.

"They'll continue searching the area," Mustang said sternly, and Alfons looked hesitantly up at him. "Even if they are hiding, there's a high chance that we'll find them."

Alfons gritted his teeth. "What are you doing, Colonel?" he heard himself ask, feeling suddenly angry. "Are you helping them arrest Edward and put him up for trial?" He didn't know what to believe, but if that was true, they had no one left they could really trust. How could the Colonel do something like this? Didn't he care about Edward after all? And Edward had truly counted on him, maybe a little too much.

Mustang finally turned around and looked at him, his eye still cold. "Ever since the day I decided to become Fuhrer, I have never done anything I haven't believed was the right thing to do. No matter what my orders were."

Alfons looked a little confused at him.

"Let him go," Mustang said.

Immediately Havoc removed the handcuffs from Alfons's wrists. Still confused, Alfons offered him a grateful look.

"I wanted to know if they are okay. So how are they?" Mustang asked.

Alfons nodded slowly, still a little struck by surprise. "Alphonse Elric seemed quite traumatized when I first met him... but I think he'll be all right, as long as he has Edward with him. Edward is a little beaten up, but he's... He's Edward." He smiled softly.

"I see." Mustang thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "I'm glad they're all right. You three scared me to death."

Alfons' gaze lifted bemused, and to his further surprise he saw a trace of a small smile on the Colonel's lips as well.

"I'm sorry," Mustang then said in a murky tone. "That bastard Kiehle just had to order to fire all his arms at you, even with Al there."

"What happened after we took off?" Alfons asked fast.

Roy's eyes darkened. "We had an encounter with Thule Society, but they got away. Their hideout had been partly destroyed after they dropped bombs partially on their own ground, in an attempt to scare us away."

"I see." So that was what they had heard while being underneath the ground. The military had at least not used bombs, which meant the Colonel had been honest all along. Alfons wondered where Thule had gone now.

"Try to be more careful," Roy said, almost like he was scolding, but still speaking a little fast as if he didn't want to waste precious time. "When Hawkeye fires, run that way." He pointed down another path, leading back into the forest.

Alfons's eyes widened. They were going to let him _run_?

Mustang stepped forward and gently squeezed his shoulder. "For now, think about yourself and when you're safe, wait for Edward to find you. If they get away, they'll catch up to you sooner or later."

Alfons nodded slowly. "Yes, sir..."

Out of nowhere Fuery showed up with a sheepish smile. "Here you go," he said, handing Alfons his backpack back.

"We put in some money for you, so you don't have to worry about that," Havoc said.

"And we didn't confiscate the gun," Breda added.

"Just be careful with it," Falman warned.

Alfons sighed gratefully and brought the pack onto his back. "Thank you," he said, letting his eyes wander from Breda, to Havoc, Fuery and Falman, and at last...

Riza Hawkeye stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly to her. "Be careful, Alfons," she said gently.

Totally taken aback, Alfons could only stand stiff and didn't even consider noticing how wide his own eyes were at that moment.

How nostalgic this hug felt. Even how her perfume smelt.

He felt her hand in his hair, stroking caringly and all he wanted to do then was to hug back, cry into her shoulder and call her mom.

But then she pulled away slowly and smiled kindly at him, and he hoped terribly much that he didn't look as ready to cry as he felt.

"Good luck," she said, and stepped back from him.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Mustang smiled. "Your best chance is to find a city, and stay at a motel for a while under false names."

Alfons nodded fast, still feeling odd and a little dazzled.

Mustang then nodded, turning to Riza. "Okay, _go_."

Hawkeye lifted her gun and fired rapidly three times straight towards the clouds, making Alfons jump. Then he started running as fast as he could. Behind him he registered slightly that Havoc and Breda started running as well, but in a totally different direction.

A few moments later the Brigadier General stepped hurriedly out of the forest, staring widely at Roy Mustang. "Colonel, what is going on here?" He glared from one to another, finding one he expected to see missing. _"Where is Heiderich_?" he asked wrathfully.

"I'm sorry, sir," Mustang said apologetically. "He managed to escape. Hawkeye tried to hit his leg."

Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted. "I missed, sir."

The Brigadier General's eyes narrowed sharply. "You_ let_ him escape..."

Mustang stepped forward. "Instead of coming with terrible accusations like that, sir, shouldn't we follow him? A couple of my men are pursuing him. He went this way, and he won't get far. Follow me." And then he led the way, in the totally opposite direction, following after Havoc and Breda.

--

Edward frowned. "Did you hear that?"

Alphonse sat up in the grass. "Hear what?"

Edward turned around and peaked up in the tall grass, stunned by the sight that revealed in front of him. By the edge of the forest, a whole unit of armed soldiers were obviously searching for something or _someone_ in between the trees. Even if there was some distance in between them, they were definitely close enough to become a dangerous threat.

"Shit!" Edward wheezed and abruptly threw himself down beside his brother again.

"Nii-san, what's going--?"

He swiftly shut his little brother up by pressing his flesh hand against his mouth and squeezed him to his chest to make him stay low. "Shh!"

"They can't be far away from here!" a voice called. "Keep searching, and walk through the field in a line."

Edward's breath hitched. How did the military find them all the way out here? They must have assumed he would cover up their tracks. If the military searched the field, they would find them sooner or later. And if he used alchemy now, he would immediately give away their position because of the reaction light of energy.

He heard muttering voices and feet against the grass, pressing it down as they moved as hunters with loaded muskets.

Alphonse had stiffened in his hold, hearing it too and clutching his hands around Edward's flesh arm. He shut his eyes tight. For now the grass was high enough to shield them from being seen, but it wouldn't for long.

Suddenly the sound of a gun firing three times loomed over the forest, and everyone on the field froze.

"Report back immediately!" the voice called, sounding startled. "Something happened at Mustang's!"

The voice sounded very familiar. Edward recognized it as Kiehle. Brigadier General Kiehle. To his relief, the sounds of the soldiers started to move away from them.

But he was immediately worried. Had someone been shot? Where was Alfons? Was he okay? Slowly he released his little brother, and Al rolled onto his stomach, supporting himself with his elbows and breathed sharply. "Was that... the military?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah..." Edward replied in a low voice. "That was a close call. We need to get out of here fast." He rose slowly when he thought it would be safe to move. "Come."

They started running across the field and into another part of the forest on the other side. Edward felt an uncomfortable twirl in his stomach. Alfons had to be all right, or he'd never forgive himself. He hoped he wasn't captured or harmed. But for now Edward had to count on Alfons that he managed to take care of himself. He had to prioritize getting Al out of danger before he could start dwelling upon everything else. He tried to convince himself that it was the right thing to do.

It didn't take long until Al started to slow down, too tired to run any faster. "I'm sorry, Nii-san..." he breathed. "I'm..."

Edward stopped and waited for him. "Don't worry about it, Al."

"Where is Heiderich-san...?" Al asked.

"I'm here." Alfons abruptly stepped out from the trees, breathing hard as well. Running for his life had never been his strong passion.

Edward's eyes lightened up in relief by the sight of him. "Alfons!" He stepped quickly towards him, squeezing his arm. He wanted to kiss him, but he suddenly remembered that he hadn't told Al yet... so he didn't. "Are you okay?" he asked instead.

Alfons nodded. "Yeah... are you?"

"They didn't see us," Edward said. He frowned at Alfons' swollen cheek. "You're hurt..." He gently touched Alfons' cheek with his cold metal fingers.

Alfons closed his eyes. Edward's cold touch felt good against the soreness. "They captured me," he explained with a sigh. "And Kiehle started asking me questions I didn't want to answer..."

Edward's eyes widened. "Bastards... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you walk off alone like that."

Alfons snorted with a small smile. "It wasn't your fault, and I'm fine. Mustang and his unit helped me escape."

"He did, huh..." Edward managed a smile. "That stupid, old bastard. We should send him a greeting card sometime then."

Alfons grinned back. "You're right."

Some distance away Al stood watching them in silence, quietly stuffing his hands into his pockets on his long red coat. A small dark feeling was triggering his heart by the look in his brother's eyes when he had noticed that Alfons was hurt. Touching his cheek like that. They seemed to be close, and somehow Al couldn't help disliking it. Edward was _his _brother, not Alfons Heiderich's. But then he shoved it away and just turned away from them, feeling a little ridiculous.

Quietly he dozed off in his own secret thoughts for a moment. His memory was still fuzzy of different images, a mix of what he had seen inside the Gate that had been his missing past and what he had experienced during his captivity. It was almost unusual not waking up feeling sick and all he could see was the hard, black stonewalls. Normally that would be a bad association, having experienced a trauma like that. But it made Al think of Schiller, and it wasn't so bad thinking about him. Despite of everything that had happened, the beating, the sedatives, the chains, Al had felt a certain comfort of having him around, and that couldn't mean that Schiller had been a real bad guy, could it? Sometimes Schiller had spoken quite pessimistically about the world, and how cruel it could be. And he had been right. As long as differences existed, so would hatred.

Al wasn't sure if he could really consider Schiller on his side or not, but he knew he couldn't hide it to himself anymore. He was _worried _about the man. He wouldn't admit it to either Edward or his doppelganger-friend, since they probably wouldn't understand. But Schiller had wanted to save him after all, and still Al didn't know why. But maybe it was Schiller who needed to be saved now, and who would understand that other than Al? To everyone else, Schiller was just a part of Thule Society, the enemy. Al wondered where he was now or if he was okay. Maybe he would be punished for letting Al escape. Maybe he even missed Al. If Al saw him again, he decided he'd try to get him out of the Society. Maybe he could live in Central and start a new life, and help the military saving innocent people from the horrible attacks. His thoughts fell again back at the conversation he had had with his brother some moments ago.

"_Do you think I would've... lost my memories of those last weeks?"_

"_No, I don't think so. At least I didn't when I went to the other world. I still remembered my last transmutation."_

"_So, we're just the way we are, no matter what world we're in," he had surmised thoughtfully._

Al knew Edward had probably thought that the reason he had asked such a thing was because he wanted to forget something. But that wasn't it. He wanted to remember, and never would he risk losing something as precious as his memories again, no matter what kind of memory it was. Inexplicably, he thought that remembering the bad memories could be just as necessary as remembering the good ones.

"We should hurry up and use all the vantage the Colonel is able to give us," Edward said, starting to walk fast further again. "Rizembool's waiting."


	18. Neverland

**Chapter 18: Neverland**

--

As the sun started to set that day, the three exhausted boys finally reached the town called Hugel. They had walked for most of the day since they had gotten away from the grasps of the military, and now it had started to become dark. Al's eyes were drooping shut while he walked. Edward stopped as Al tiredly clung to him and leant faintly onto him to rest.

"Nii-san," he murmured. "Can I sleep next to you?"

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around him. "Of course you can." Without hesitation, he curved down and lifted his little brother onto his back like he had done when he had carried him out of what had seemed to have been hell. "We'll be there soon," he said, and Al's head rested down on his shoulder, his tired eyes still closed.

Alfons had walked some metres ahead, but now he turned around and looked worriedly at them. "Is he okay?"

Edward nodded. "Just tired. Choose the first and best hotel you see."

Alfons nodded agreeing. They weren't in any state to be picky right now. He continued leading down a street which seemed to be the main street in the small town. There were still some people out, and some of them abruptly stopped by the sight of them. They gave them some curious and several troubled stares, and a number of people even whispered to each other. Alfons thought, they were obviously recognized as outsiders, which made him a little uncomfortable. They probably didn't look so good either, having lived out in the forest for over twenty-four hours. But instead of worrying about that, he kept looking for an inn.

Most of the stores were closed. He had hoped they would get the chance to buy some food. He felt starved. Then his eyes suddenly fell on a small hotel in a quiet street.

"We can try that one," he said, and Edward looked like he would've agreed to anything right there and then.

Alfons held the door up for Edward so he could slide in with Al still on his back. He seemed to be either asleep or unconscious. Alfons figured he must be as hungry as he felt too. He turned for the desk, where the owner stared flabbergasted at them.

"Your little brother looks sick," he said. "Is he okay?"

Edward smiled politely. Just by the look of it no one would doubt that they were brothers. He absent-mindedly noted that this time was the first time ever that a stranger hadn't mistaken of which of them being the older brother. He smiled slightly of that thought. "He hasn't gotten much sleep lately," he explained. "Anything available?"

"We have a twin room left."

"That's fine," Edward said.

The owner nodded and beamed, seeming only glad to have customers. "What's your name, lad?"

"Tringham," Edward said, another grin forming on his lips. "Russell Tringham."

With a light scowl Alfons paid the innkeeper with some of the money Havoc and the others had given him and followed Edward towards the stairs. Their room was on the second floor.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" Alfons asked puzzled. "You got a weird look on your face."

Edward snorted with a smirk. "Long story from the old days."

Their room had two single beds, a small table, a chair and a small bathroom. Edward lowered Al carefully down on the nearest bed, and sat down on the edge of it with a deep sigh. "I need something edible," he mumbled tiredly, turning to Al and started removing his shoes.

Alfons agreed, putting down the backpack, which had somehow gotten very heavy lately. His knees failed him and he ended up on the floor, supporting his back against the wall. He didn't even have the strength to pull himself into the other bed.

"I'm sure something is open," he said.

Edward nodded. "I'll go."

Alfons forced himself back onto his feet, getting a bad conscious. "I can go with you."

Edward shook his head and rose. "Watch him. I think he has a fever. I'll buy some medicine as well." He went to the backpack, digging out some of the money. "That bastard Colonel has surely been generous," he muttered. "This will do well for now. The most important thing is to get the train tickets."

Alfons nodded and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the light. The place wasn't that bad, and not very cheap either. This city didn't seem to have a lot of tourists.

"I'll be right back," Edward said from the hall.

"Alright," Alfons replied and heard the door shut closed after he left. He opened a closet in the bathroom, finding a small cloth. He held it under cold water, soaking it. Then he went back and into the bedroom and sat down next to Al. Very carefully he laid his palm on the little boy's forehead. He could confirm that Al had a fever. He was burning up...

Quickly he laid the cold moist cloth on Al's forehead, making the boy's face stir. Al took a couple of sharp breaths without opening his eyes.

"You'll be okay," Alfons said, a little awkwardly. "Just sleep for now. I'll make sure your brother feeds you later." He smiled.

Al reminded him very much of Edward. Like the man in the reception of the hotel, anyone who saw them together would automatically think that they were brothers. And like Edward, Al was clearly a little shy around people he didn't know. When Alfons had first met him Edward hadn't talked very much. But it had changed after they had gotten to know each other better, so he guessed it would be like that with Al too. Until now Al hadn't spoken to him much, but Alfons understood that he needed some time to adjust.

Alfons yawned tiredly. His eyes suddenly refused to focus on anything and fluttered closed. Then he simply lied down on the remaining space on the bed and was out like a light.

When Edward returned he stopped in the hallway and smiled of the sight that met him. Two Als were curled up next to each other, sleeping restfully on the bed.

Alfons had only fallen into a light sleep and woke up by the sound of rustling bags in the hall. He sat up slowly, rubbing his sore eyes.

"How is he?" Edward asked, approaching the bed with his eyes on Al.

Alfons turned to the younger and turned the cloth on his forehead. "He's still warm. We should wake him so he can eat something."

Edward nodded. "There weren't many stores that were open this late. I found a gas station with a poor variety of groceries, but it was better than nothing."

Alfons stood up slowly and went through the bags, finding bread and honey to go with it. Oh well, eating something sweet might restore some of their energy.

Edward sat down beside his little brother, stroking him gently over his dark bronze locks. "Al," he whispered. "Wake up, Al."

Al didn't react to the touch, and Edward scowled. "Seems like he's sleeping deep." He stood up and walked to the bag and picked up a piece of watermelon. "This should help though. He loved eating watermelons when we were kids."

Alfons smiled.

Edward sat down next to his brother again, continuing stroking him over his head. "Al, wake up and have something to eat."

Alphonse stirred in his feverish sleep, squirming a little on top of the bed. "Stop it," he mumbled. "I didn't..."

Edward frowned, shaking him worriedly. He couldn't remember that Al had ever slept so deeply. He used to wake up from the smallest amount of noise. Neither did he use to talk in his sleep either. "Al?"

"No, no," Al said, shutting his eyes tighter and clutched the covers underneath him. "I didn't do it..."

Alfons frowned and stepped closer in alarm. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Edward said in a low voice. He shook his brother harder. "Al! Wake up!"

"STOP IT! Let go of me!" Al suddenly screamed. "I didn't--!" He threw himself around, almost falling right out of the bed. Edward threw himself after him and caught him, preventing him from falling and hurting himself. Sitting on his knees on the bed, he pulled his little brother back close to his chest while Al continued to yell and thrash about. "I DIDN'T KILL THEM! _I DIDN'T KILL THEM_--!"

"ALPHONSE!" Edward yelled.

Al's eyes shot open and with a sharp gasp his body abruptly stilled. Tears were running swiftly from his large dark-gold eyes and he stared confused out in space, realizing that he was lying halfway across Edward's lap, and Edward tightened his arms around his trembling shoulders.

"It's okay," he heard his older brother whisper soothingly. "You're safe now."

Alphonse breathed heavily, blinking bewildered. "Nii-san..."

Edward swiftly stretched towards the fruit beside him and broke off a piece of watermelon. He held it against Al's lips. "Eat," he said.

Slowly, Al opened his mouth and accepted the refreshing piece of fruit. He held it with both hands, eating it leisurely like it was something precious that couldn't go to waste. He gave his brother an uncertain look. "It'll be okay, Al," Edward said. Al didn't seem to know that he had just been screaming his lungs out, but he had figured out that he had done something in his sleep which had alarmed his brother.

Edward watched the smaller one carefully. Why had Al said something like that in his sleep? Obviously he had had a terrible feverish nightmare. But he couldn't help wondering if there was something more to it than just a bad dream. What had happened to Al while he was at Thule Society?

--

Alfons didn't object sleeping alone in one of the beds. It was a quite obvious distribution after all. Edward had still not given any attempts to tell Al about their relationship, and even though he had fallen asleep beside Al earlier that night, it would be unnatural to share a bed with Edward's brother – no matter how much space Edward craved at night. After he had taken a soothing, warm shower he went straight for the other bed without any questions. Edward still sat with Al, speaking soft, comforting words and Al seemed to have calmed down, but was still in pain.

Alfons offered Edward a worried look, and Edward replied with a thoughtful scowl. Alfons assumed that Al hadn't told him anything yet. Obviously he had been through a lot of dreadful things during his imprisonment at Thule Society. Alfons felt useless in this situation. Al didn't take much initiative talking to him in general, and he didn't feel like he could blame Al for that.

Al was probably just shy, and maybe especially towards _him_ since he was from another world and more or less appeared like to be a mirrored image of him. It wasn't exactly normal. Alfons knew he probably would've been fairly freaked out if their roles had been swapped.

He lay down and curled up underneath his covers, grateful for finally sleeping in a soft bed again.

At last Edward convinced Al that a shower would do him good, and supported him into the bathroom. Al stopped in the middle of the small bathroom and let Edward remove his red coat. He seemed to be more himself now. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Nii-san..." he said in a low voice.

"You're not," Edward said. "But you know I'm worried about you, right?"

"Don't be," Al replied and looked down at his feet. He let Edward remove his black jacket.

Edward smiled softly. "Why do you wear my old clothes, Al?" he asked curiously.

Al lifted his gaze at him, a slight blushing shade of red appearing on his cheeks. "They were the only thing I had that resembled you and the years we were journeying together... While I was searching for you, these clothes would somehow lead the way. People recognized me as you, and it was easier to get information that way, although I didn't pretend that I was you or anything," he added.

Edward nodded. "I understand, Al." It had been a clever move, and he probably would've done the same thing. He stretched into the shower and turned on the water. It would take some time for it to get comfortably hot.

"It's okay now," Al said. "I can manage by myself."

Edward nodded. "Okay." He turned towards the door, only by coincidence seeing a long, red mark on the back of Al's forearm. He stopped in his tracks and frowned, abruptly grabbing Al's arm and inspected the wound.

Immediately alarmed, Al tried to pull his arm back. "Nii-san, let go--!"

"Al," Edward said in a low voice. "What is that wound?"

"Nothing!" Al wheezed, pulling at his arm.

Edward let go of him, his eyes still narrowed. "Show me your back."

Al's eyes widened and he shook his head. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'm okay, I promise. I--!"

"Do as I say, Al!" Edward commanded loudly, making Al stiffen and close his mouth. The younger brother lowered his eyes and slowly pulled off his black tank top. Then he turned slowly around, revealing his sore and punished back.

Edward's eyes widened. He had whip marks all over, running deep into his skin. Slowly, he stepped closer, laying a hand carefully on his shoulder, almost afraid of touching him. Al shut his eyes tightly from the touch, not because it hurt, but because he was ashamed. He had just let this happen to him. It had been his own fault.

"Al... who did this to you?" Edward asked, feeling his anger to start boiling dangerously inside his heart.

Al didn't reply at once. He didn't want to be reminded of it. But he knew Edward would keep asking him until he knew everything.

"Schiller-san did," he replied, his voice tiny and low. "But Eckart ordered him to. If he hadn't obeyed, he would probably have been punished too."

"That's no excuse." Edward gritted his teeth. "That Eckart... I'll fucking kill her."

Al whirled around and stared at him. "I don't want you to do that, Nii-san," he said, his voice rising. "I won't let you! No matter what they have done, no one deserves to die."

Edward stared bluntly back at him, a little taken aback. Then he sighed deep, rubbing his forehead. "Schiller is already dead," he silently said.

Al's eyes widened, and for a second it was like his heart stopped. No... It had to be a lie... Schiller couldn't be...

For a long moment he didn't believe that it was true. But Edward wouldn't lie to him about something like that. "It can't be..." he whispered. He had wanted Schiller to change sides. To live on here.

"Well, that's how it is," Edward replied darkly.

"How...?" Al started. "How did he die?"

His older brother looked away. "He shot himself. In front of me."

"Why?" Al whispered, staring at him in shock. "_Why_ did he...?" His eyes darkened a little. Edward could have told him about this before, but he hadn't. "Why are you keeping things from me, Nii-san? You've been like that ever since we met again."

Edward looked slightly guilty. "Everything I kept from you in the beginning would just ruin our reunion." He then frowned. "And I didn't expect you to feel sorry for Schiller."

Al didn't reply.

"After all he did to you?" Edward asked, a little harsher than he meant.

Al turned away from him and lowering his head. "I didn't appreciate everything he did, and I know that it's probably difficult to understand this... I don't know if even _I_ understand it."

Edward just eyed him carefully, and Al continued as his brother went silent. "But he took care of me. And after spending hours down there in the dark alone, I couldn't help being glad to see him sometimes."

Edward sighed low and closed his eyes. "I think I understand." He looked at his little brother again. "Hurry up and shower now. Your wounds need to be cleaned."

Al nodded slowly, and Edward turned and left the bathroom. Walking back into the bedroom, Edward stopped some metres from Alfons' bed. His lover seemed to be asleep already. He lay on his side with an unruffled face and his eyes peacefully closed. Edward stepped slowly towards the bed and kneeled beside it, resting his head on his arms by the bedside, gazing straight at Alfons' face.

Edward sighed deeply again. "I'm glad you're able to sleep."

"Not entirely," Alfons murmured drowsily with his eyes still closed. "But almost."

Edward winced. "So you're just pretending, are you?"

Alfons snorted softly and shifted underneath his warm and comforting covers. "I guess." He opened his eyes slowly and stared back at Edward's troubled face. He scowled. "What's wrong?"

Edward looked down at the sheet. "It's Al. They've beaten him, and he barely wanted to tell me. He has fucking nasty-looking marks all over his back. I want to--" He gritted his teeth and clutched his fists, digging his face into his arms. "We were too late," he continued, into the sheets.

Alfons sat up, still scowling. "That's awful..." he managed. His hand moved slowly to rest Edward's shoulder. He squeezed a little. Caringly. He hoped it might encourage Edward the same way it had encouraged _him_ when he had been in a difficult situation earlier. "You should just think about Al now," he spoke softly. "We were lucky that we found him when we did. The important thing to do now is to make him feel home again, right? His wounds will heal. With you with him, they will."

Edward looked up from his arms, golden eyes blank and he hurriedly rubbed them off with his sleeve. "Yeah..." he said. "You're right."

Alfons smiled softly, resting on his elbows. He was glad Edward was listening to him and that his words really meant something to him. Alfons had missed those moments when Edward would turn to him like this, and listen to him, and then feel better. It warmed Alfons' heart more than anything. He would always be there for Edward when he needed him as much as he could. He gave Edward a light kiss on his forehead. "You should eat something. I know you haven't had anything yet."

Edward snorted. "What do you _not_ know?"

Alfons lied down again on his side, securing the covers under his arm. "You tell me," he said, almost a little challengingly. Then he closed his eyes again, leaving Edward sitting thoughtfully by his bedside.

Sometimes he got the feeling that there was something Alfons wasn't telling him as well. Edward dwelled a little upon it, but he wouldn't ask when Alfons seemed to rather be sleeping. Instead he sat up and prepared some food for himself and Al. He would stuff it down his brother's throat if he had to. He couldn't live by only eating watermelon.

When Al returned from the bathroom he was wearing his boxers and tank top. He had used alchemy and water to clean them and then dry them.

Edward handed him a plate with food. It was a couple of slices of bread with honey. "Here. We need to patch up some of those wounds."

Al accepted the plate slowly and stared at his food for a moment. "I'm not hungry," he said in a low voice.

"Just eat it, Al," Edward said. "In the last six years I've known you, I've never seen you eat even once." He smiled. "Do it for me."

Al snorted, but a small smile formed in his features. "You're weird, Nii-san." He sat down on his bed, taking the plate obediently with him. Edward clapped his hands and transmuted some parts of the sheets into long threads to create something similar to bandages. Then he picked his own plate and joined him on the bedside.

Al undressed without a word and quietly let Edward dress his long, dreadful wounds. "Does it hurt?" Edward asked.

"A little," Al replied honestly. "But I'm... kind of used to it by now. And you know... I couldn't even feel pain for four years. Now it kind of makes me feel alive."

"Heh, brave words, little brother," Edward replied silently, tightening the band aid a little, enough that it wouldn't be messed up while Al was going to sleep, but not so much that he would have trouble breathing. "There," he said.

"Thank you." Al crossed his legs underneath him and took a small bite of the bread.

"I have something that's yours," Edward said. "I've just forgotten to give it back to you."

"Oh?" Al said curiously. "What's that?"

Edward picked up the small silver watch up from his pocket, holding it up in front of Al.

Al's bronze eyes grew large as saucers. "My pocket-watch..."

Edward handed it to him without a word and silently started to eat. Al held the watch in his open palm, watching it quietly for a long while. Then he said: "I should probably leave my resignation. Although, they would definitely question me about you and how to find you. I wouldn't have told them anything, but I'm scared."

"You should go later," Edward said. "If you don't resign they'll think you've deserted too. I'm not going to let them have any reasons to tie you in as well. But don't worry about that now. We'll go to Rizembool first."

Al nodded slowly. He put the watch on the night table and continued eating his food in small bites at a time. "Nii-san," he said after a small silence.

"Yeah."

"How did you get back?"

Edward lifted his gaze at him while taking a big bite of his food. "Haven't I told you how I got back?" he said, trying slightly to avoid the detailed story.

"You only said that it was difficult to get back."

"Where to start..." Edward sighed. "Alchemy wasn't supposed to work in the other world, but in rare occasions it did. I made the Gate, and after Thule had left... To be honest with you..." he said while chewing. "Envy suddenly showed up and he made me take him through the Gate in a flying machine. He threatened Alfons' life." He lowered his gaze. "My reason for being there at that time was to destroy the Gate, not travel through it."

Al's eyes narrowed, wondering if the disappointment showed in his eyes. "You... Weren't you trying to come back?"

"I had tried for ages," Edward explained. "But originally alchemy wasn't _meant_ to work in that world. Still it worked and dad said it would ruin the balance between the two parallel worlds. People from the other world would be a part of ruining the balance as well." He decided to not tell more than necessary. Al and Alfons were _both_ going to live in this world, no matter what the balance said. "I wanted to make sure no one else could come through the Gate. But as you know now, the plan didn't go that way. And I brought both Envy and Alfons here."

Al nodded slowly. "I see." He remembered what Envy had told him, that bastard. He had said that Edward was dead. To mess up his mind, and take away his hope from ever seeing him again...

Edward put away his empty plate and reached out a flesh hand to gently squeeze his shoulder. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Al nodded, forcing a smile. "I know."

"I'll go wash. I'll be right back."

"M-m." Still Al couldn't help wondering why it had mattered so much more to his brother to stay in the other world with _him_. He turned his head, watching the sleeping stranger in the other bed. He had to admit to himself that the thought was disturbing him quite a lot.

Edward went into the bathroom and wrung off his dirty clothes. He took a quick shower, cleaning himself and then he cleaned his and Alfons' clothes. He put his boxers and t-shirt back on and returned to his little brother again.

Al lied on his side at the top of his covers, having already lightly dozed off. His plate was empty, sitting on the bedside beside him and Edward removed it carefully and put it away. Then he gently lifted Al's body up in a sitting position and dragged the covers away underneath him.

"Nii-san," Al whispered, only barely managing to keep his eyelids open.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Nii-san."

Edward smiled and lied down beside him while he draped the covers over them both, just like when they were little. "I love you too, Al."

Al snuggled into him with a small and content smile on his face. At least Edward was with him now, sleeping close to him and not beside Alfons Heiderich. For now he would leave the whole matter aside. He didn't think he would ever grow off sleeping next to his older sibling like this. When sleeping beside him this way, he finally felt safe.

--

When Alfons woke up it was already morning and he wished he could lie there in the comfortable bed for hours, all the rest of the day. But he knew Edward intended to keep them moving and not be on the same place for a long time. Still it was tempting to fall asleep again after seeing the two siblings still lying deeply asleep on the other bed. Edward lay on his back with his arms and legs spread out all over, the covers only halfway draped over him. Alfons smiled. It was typical Edward to end up in that position in the morning, almost stealing all the space. But Al didn't seem to mind it. The younger brother lay curled up on his side, close to his older sibling's side and slept with a peaceful look in his features.

Sitting up in his bed, Alfons yawned drowsily and moved his feet onto the chilly floor. He shuddered from a goosebumps-attack by his feet touching the wooden floor, and he moved quickly into the bathroom. He couldn't help but wish to himself that Edward would just get on with it and tell Al about their relationship already. He wanted to act completely like himself and do the things he would normally do in the morning. Loll close to Edward and greet him with a morning-kiss. But instead he had to keep himself chained.

Alfons looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed as a somnolent face with messy blond hair looked back at him with awfully miserable eyes. He shouldn't look like that. They had succeeded in rescuing Al, after all. He was supposed to be happy, and happy for Edward and his brother. He _was_. Of course he was. But why couldn't Edward just tell Al the whole truth?

Was he uncertain of how Al would react? Was he unsure how to tell him? If he were, perhaps Alfons could suggest letting him be there with Edward when he told Al. To back him up. But what if Al didn't accept the whole idea? What would Edward choose to do? He would never want to separate himself from his brother again. Would that mean that he would choose to separate himself from Alfons? Why was he always thinking like this?

His breath hitched as he heard a loud scream from the other room. His thoughts were forgotten in the next second as he sprinted one step towards the door and back into the bedroom. He frowned at the sight that met him.

Al was twisting around and kicked to get away while arching off the bed, and Edward held around him trying to calm him down as best he could. Alfons noticed that Al's eyes were still shut.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Al screamed. "YOU'RE LYING! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Alfons, get some water please," Edward managed in between Al's shrieking voice. Al abruptly twisted out of his arms and down on the bed again, curling up with his arms around his knees.

Alfons stared in shock for a couple of seconds before he realized that Al wasn't aware of Edward at all, and he nodded fast and went quickly into the bathroom again. Then he came to realize that he didn't have anything to fill water in, and went hurriedly back to the hall to get one of the flasks from the backpack.

Edward carefully locked his hand around Al's shoulder. "Al," he tried. "Wake up."

"Open up," Al mumbled into his own arm. "Let me out of here, I don't want to--"

"Al, you're having a nightmare," Edward said out loud. "Get out of it."

Al shifted and twisted around, small pearls of sweat running down his forehead. "Open up," he repeated. "I want to go back, let me go back!"

Edward frowned and gripped around Al with both of his hands, and lifted him up into a sitting position, shaking him. "Al, _wake up_!"

"Nii-san," Al cried. "Nii-san!"

Alfons got back with the bottle filled with water and Edward quickly snapped it from him and threw an amount directly into Al's face.

Al's breath hitched and his ranting abruptly stopped. Edward then held him close to him while he spoke softly into his ear, rocking him back and forth and carefully stroking his back. "It'll be okay, Al, I'm right here. You're safe now, nothing bad will happen to you."

Alfons' heart stirred from the sight and again he felt completely left over and useless. Of course Al wouldn't just forget what had happened to him, even if he seemed to be all right most of the time. What had happened to him obviously haunted his dreams, and of course it would take a long time for him to recover. Alfons felt suddenly bad for his thoughts earlier. Maybe Edward had understood this from the start, and because of that, his number one priority was to get Al to feel safe and sound again. He wanted his mind to focus on recovering. Of course Alfons couldn't blame Edward for that. It was the only right thing to do. He had even said that to Edward himself last night when Edward had felt down. They had been beating him, how could Alfons already have forgotten about that? Gnarling silently to himself and feeling stupid, Alfons couldn't believe himself for being that selfish.

"I'm sorry!" Al blurted, trying to push himself away from his brother, but the older didn't let him.

"Stop saying you're sorry, goddamn it," Edward hissed, effectively preventing Al from escaping. "I only want to help you, so _please_ tell me what happened to you!"

At that Al dug his nose into his brother's chest, trembling and shaking his head.

Edward scowled down at him, but then he sighed softly and sustained the light stroking over Al's back. Al's breathing calmed down a little and gradually his heart stopped racing at inhuman speed. "They died," he suddenly collapsed. "Because of me... That's why they beat me. I killed them."

"Al," Edward said in a low voice. "Look at me."

Al didn't make any effort to look at him, rather the complete opposite. He hid his face away and refused to look up.

"Al," Edward repeated. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Al was crying. Alfons' heart hurt of seeing him like that. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.

"Alfons," Edward said, glancing up at him. "Leave."

Alfons nodded. He had nothing to do with this situation, except being in the way... He left the room quickly and stepped out in the hall. It was probably for the best leaving the brothers alone.

Edward continued to stroke soothingly over his little brother's back. "Can you do that, Al?" he asked again. "Tell me everything."

Al took some sharp breaths. He was glad that Edward had told Heiderich to leave. He felt more comfortable with only himself and Edward in the room. "I transmuted the Gate," he started slowly. "And then... two people... they got involved in the transmutation somehow. I tried to stop it, but Eckart knocked me away from the circle and the two people disappeared into the Gate. There were... black hands."

Edward looked solemnly at him, understanding what had happened. "Al, that wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't transmuted that Gate--" Al started.

"You didn't mean for those people to get involved," Edward interrupted. "The Gate just took them, didn't it?"

"It had been supposed to be me," Al continued weakly. "But it chose its own sacrifices. I don't understand what happened."

Edward scowled. "It's the balance," he said slowly, and finally Al lifted his head up to look at him. "It means... when the Gate has the chance it takes away people who don't belong in this world."

Al stared horrified at him. "And it returned me after I fell in..."

"That doesn't mean that the two people who were taken made it through alive," Edward said solemnly. "Most likely they didn't."

Al looked away again.

"But as I said, that wasn't you fault," Edward said again and laid a hand on Al's shoulder. "And you know it. You even said it yourself right now. The Gate chose who were to be sacrificed."

"Then why is this haunting me so much?" Al asked in a low voice. "Although, I told Schiller-san that I didn't do it." He looked at Edward again, who was now looking at him with wide eyes. Like he thought all this was totally absurd. But Al wanted Edward to understand. "And he believed me," Al said. "But still he had to beat me. It was painful for him too."

Edward didn't reply to that, just hugged his brother tightly. Somehow Al had developed a strange care for the one who had held him captive, and Edward wasn't sure if he liked it much. But he didn't want to destroy Al's way of seeing it. Maybe he handled what had happened better this way. And Al wasn't entirely wrong either, Edward realized.

"He cared about you," Edward said, feeling kind of strange saying it. "Or else he wouldn't have let me escape so I could return back to you."

Al nodded, pleased with hearing that. "I wish he hadn't died..." he whispered.

Edward sighed softly. "Me too. But we can't change the past. We can only move forward."

"Yeah..." Al said in a low voice.

--

An hour later they checked out of the hotel as soon as they were all ready to go. It was still early in the morning, and still chilly in the air as the sun hadn't risen properly on the sky yet. Alfons had never been such a fan of hiking. Not that he was nervous about getting kidnapped or something like that. There were three of them after all. And Edward could easily take down at least two or three guys, and after all the action, Alfons was sure he could take down someone easily too – just from the amount of adrenaline that was able to flow inside ofhim when he was pressured. He didn't know much about Al's fighting skills, but he was sure the little brother had some guts. At least he had almost knocked him unconscious on the beach.

Al seemed to have recovered from the nightmares as they had left the hotel. But he went never less than a few inches away from his brother, like he would lose him if he fell more than eight inches behind. Apart from that he acted quite normally again, he didn't even seem bothered about the hiking aspect of their trip. Alfons thought hiking was a bad idea simply because of their appearances. Not that they seemed suspicious or anything, but they were quite beaten up and they were three young men who very much_ resembled _each other. No one would doubt that they were three brothers out on a hitchhike, and the generous guy picking them up would probably remember them and where they were going. Since they were on the run, it would be risky to let anyone know where they were going. The military could in fact be questioning people around the country about them. Maybe even publish their pictures in the newspapers. The thought of that was quite disturbing.

If the military or Thule Society found them and picked them up, they probably wouldn't be able to escape again. Alfons shuddered by that thought as well, unable to tell what would be worse.

Now they were heading west, following a small country road and Edward was ready to stop the first car passing by.

"Edward," Alfons said, walking beside him.

"Hm?" Edward replied.

"Shouldn't we just stay low for a while and not talk to people? What if the military questions citizens?"

"That's exactly what we want them to do," Edward said. "Or at least, that's the most obvious thing we should be expecting them to do."

Alfons frowned confused. "Then why? They'll find us."

Edward turned to him with a small smirk on his face. "We'll leave a false trail of course."

Alfons didn't want to be taken as stupid. He _had_ thought of the possibility actually, but doing that and still hitchhiking to where they were going didn't really make any sense.

"How?" he asked.

"Easy," Edward replied. A car was approaching. "Ready Al?"

The younger brother nodded. "Yeah." Then Al simply let himself go limp while Edward hoisted him onto him back.

"Just play along, Alfons," he said. "Stop that car!"

Alfons caught the drift and started waving his arms high in the air towards the car. "Hey!" he called, but still unsure if this was a good idea.

Edward held his brother up on his back. "The story is that he's sick and needs a hospital as fast as possible."

"Got it," Alfons replied timidly. Details later.

The driver slowed down by the sight of them. It was a man in early fifties with a greyish beard. He rolled down his window as he stopped his automobile. "Hello boys, out for a stroll this early?"

"My brother is very sick," Edward said fast. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"It's urgent," Alfons added. "Can you help us?"

The man gazed at Al. Al didn't actually need to _pretend _to be sick. He was already pale and worn out, and truth is, he probably didn't feel totally fine yet after what happened earlier that morning.

"He isn't contagious, is he?" the man asked disquietly.

Edward looked annoyed. "No. Can you help us or not?"

Alfons thought he almost sounded threatening, so he added. "Please." To make sure Edward hadn't scared the man away.

"Jump in then," the man said. "I'm on my way towards Dublith anyway."

"Thank you," Alfons said gratefully. He really was too. At least he didn't have to walk anymore for a while. Usually he didn't mind walking. But he barely done anything else yesterday, and his legs were already complaining despite of a more or less good night's sleep. He situated himself in at the front and Edward crept into the back with Al. The older blond laid Al carefully over his lap as the driver stepped on the gas and the car moved forward at decent speed.

"You're not from Hugel, are you?" the man asked. "I've never seen you around here before."

"No, we're not. But we have some friends here," Edward said. "Me and Alfred here came to Hugel to get my brother. He visited them alone. He's a terrible troublemaker, running off like that." Edward laughed.

_Alfred?_ Alfons grimaced. Edward was terrible at making up aliases.

"You could say that," the man said in wonder. "And now what's happened to him?"

Al's face stirred and he groaned underneath his breath. For a moment Alfons wondered if he wasn't acting.

Edward gave his brother a truthful look of concern. "I'm not sure. He's having terrible fevers and suddenly collapses like this. Do you know anything of an illness like that?"

The driver shook his head. "Not that I know, sorry."

At least he seemed to buy everything, Alfons thought. Edward continued telling a fabulous story of a town up north-east where they lived, called Lutie. And they were heading straight there as soon as Al felt better.

Alfons wondered if the military would believe this if they interrogated this man. Probably not, but they didn't have to worry about this man knowing where they were going and that was the most important thing. The military had probably already figured out that they were heading towards the nearest train station. The real problem would probably be to bypass them from there.

After a very long drive they finally reached the town of Dublith. The hospital lay near the centre of the city, and the driver stopped outside.

"I hope he'll get better soon," the nice man said.

"Thank you very much for the ride," Alfons said fast, and jumped out of the car. He wanted this to be over with. He opened the door for Edward and helped him bring Al out. With Al between them they carried him inside the hospital doors.

The man watched after them before he started his car again and continued down the main street. A couple of minutes later he stopped outside a grocery store and brought his newspaper with him as he left the car. Heading straight for the telephone box, he put on some coins and dialled the number.

"I know where those boys you're looking for are," he said into the mouthpiece. "The hospital of Dublith."

--

It was kind of hard to convince one of the hospital nurses that nothing was actually wrong with Al after they had brought him in that way.

"He's just dehydrated," Edward explained. "Could we have some water, please?"

Al didn't pretend to be unconscious any longer, but he still looked a little pale and tired. "I'll be fine," he beamed, trying to convince the nurse himself.

"Well, if you say so, honey," she said. "But I could run some tests to be sure."

"That's not necessary," Edward said. "We're in a hurry."

He let Al gulp down the cup of water, and then they quickly found their way back out.

"Now," Edward said, "we're not far from the train station at all. That's why I picked the hospital in the first place."

Alfons agreed that it had been an okay plan. Even if it probably had an equal amount of obstacles as it did consequences, it had surely been better than walking the entire way. Then they certainly wouldn't have gotten there until nightfall and the military would've been even more prepared to catch onto them soon.

Alfons felt so relieved when they finally arrived at the train station that it almost shadowed over his nervousness completely. Trains were something he was used to. He had taken the train many times in Munich, as one of the few ways he had to travel at longer distances there. He had been in Berlin some times, visiting his grandmother when he was little. The last of them to be at her funeral. Alfons thought grimly that he had been attending a lot of funerals during his life. As an afterthought he hoped he wouldn't be associating train rides with funerals for the rest of his life, because riding trains was actually quite nice.

They were standing at the platform beside the train tracks, and Edward gazed at the board.

"The train leaves once a day," Al said. "But I think we've made it."

Alfons hoped so. It would be bad waiting here until tomorrow. Sooner or later the military would come here, probably checking all the train stations around.

"The train leaves in half an hour," Edward said, still gazing at the board. He then turned to Alfons who carried their backpack. "I'll go inside and get us tickets. Don't talk to anyone while I'm gone," he instructed.

Alfons gave him a half-hearted nod and handed him the backpack. Edward took it and went inside the train station, leaving the two doppelgangers on the platform.

Al offered him a look before he went to sit at a bench by the wall. "Do you think... the military will look for us here?" he suddenly asked in a low voice.

Alfons turned to him, a little surprised since Al had barely talked to him since they were out in the woods. "Well... I think they will check every route we could be heading, and the train is the simplest way for us to travel, isn't it?" It was pretty much an answer that spoke for itself.

Alphonse looked concerned up at him. "If... If they catch Nii-san..." he voice was shaky. "What will you do?"

Alfons looked at him for a long time, not sure what to say. In fact, he had no idea what to say. He hadn't really thought that far. He didn't like thinking such way, even if he often did. He always pictured the worst case scenarios. Maybe Al did too sometimes.

Alfons smiled feebly and sat down next to Al on the bench. "I probably would try to negotiate with the military somehow, if I could. But I don't know if they would listen to me. They're after me too now, since I helped him with stealing the airplane. But Mustang would perhaps know what to do."

Al's eyes lightened up. "You know the Colonel?"

Alfons nodded. "He helped me with my records." He lowered his voice. "I'm not from this world, you know, so I didn't have any information about myself. He gave me a life story and all."

Al nodded with a small smile. "Risking his own position like that... The Colonel really is a good person."

Alfons wondered just how much Mustang had really risked for him, despite that he probably had hated that he had taken Edward from him. Sometimes it was probably best just _not _knowing.

--

As Edward went into the station shop he froze abruptly once inside the door. The door shut quietly behind him as he stared straight at the front page of today's newspaper. His and Alfons' portrait photos from the military records covered almost the entire front page.

Edward cursed in a low voice. Those bastards hadn't been slow with going out in public in order to capture them. He discreetly turned the newspaper the opposite way to hide the front page, before he continued slowly into the store. Luckily there were no other people in there. He quietly pulled out the tie in his hair so his long bangs could fall down in his face, letting them slightly cover his features. There was no turning back now. They just had to stay low. Very low.

He stepped over to the bar. "Three tickets to Rizembool, please," he said, shoving the money towards the woman and was careful not to make too much eye contact.

The lady behind the glass smiled at him. "Of course, darling," she said. "Here you are. Have a nice trip!"

"Thanks," he muttered and left hurriedly out the door. He had been lucky she hadn't recognized him. The paper had said that there would be a price to those who turned them in. There was no guarantee that he would have mercy from people, even if he had used to be a famous alchemist.

He found the two doppelgangers sitting outside on the bench, and made a quick sign for them to follow him. There were some other people on the platform. Anyone could have a newspaper or already having read about them. In towns like this one, rumours and gossip spread like wildfire. He felt paranoid already, feeling people turning around and staring curiously at them.

"Al, pull your hood over your head," he said as they walked. There had been a picture of Al too. He was missing after all as well, but the biggest attention had been around him and Alfons. Still he couldn't take any chances.

"Why?" Al asked, looking concerned.

"They've published our pictures, haven't they?" Alfons surmised in defeat.

"Yeah, shut up and follow me."

Al swallowed and pulled up his hood on his red coat, covering his hair and forehead. "I think some people stared at us on the platform."

"Don't worry," Edward said. "We're going on that train, no matter what."

Alfons felt suddenly very nervous, practically feeling the paranoia grab a hold around his shoulders, breathing at him in the neck and whispering in his ear. People might be calling the military right now. They would add two and two up immediately, and they would wait for them on the platform until the train had left. If they did, they would never get on the train at all.

Edward showed the way through a background passage around the train station, out of the people's sight.

"Where are you going?" Alfons asked.

"Here," Edward said. He knit his fingers and stretched them in front of himself. Then he lowered down his backpack and found one of the bottles with water they had filled before they left the hotel. "What hair colour do you prefer?" he asked with a small smile.

Alfons stared bluntly at him. "I prefer the colour I have."

"Wrong answer. We have to disguise ourselves in some way," Edward explained. "I'll make it brown. Since you have blue eyes black wouldn't seem so natural."

"O-okay," Alfons replied timidly. This was ridiculous. He had never cared much about how his hair looked like anyway, so why start now? And Edward could possibly turn it back to the colour it had been later. He hoped.

He bowed his head obediently down as Edward removed the top if the bottle and clapped. Then he touched Alfons' hair at the same time as he let the water run through it. Alfons shuddered a little from the cold drops running down his neck. He felt the energy of the transmutation flow through him, like the power of Edward's alchemy connected to him and lingered on his skin as a small prickling. Then Edward slowly removed his hand and Alfons straightened his back. He didn't have a mirror, but his contour reflected his Edward's eyes and the blond didn't seem to dislike what he was seeing.

"Not a bad change actually," he commented with a smile. "They won't recognize you from a distance." Then he turned to an expectant Al. "And you..." He clapped his hands again and made Al's hair so dark that it was almost black, with shades of red.. "Put your coat away, Al. The military will know it as soon as they see it."

Al nodded, agreeing. He took off his long red coat that he had gotten after his brother, and stuffed it into the backpack.

"And what about you?" Alfons said. "What if you transmute your clothes and dress like a girl?" He grinned. He thought he heard a small giggle coming from Al as well.

Edward gave him a dangerous look. "When did you become so funny?" He coloured his own hair in a similar colour that Al used to have. Dark bronze. Then he was down to business once again. "Let's change jackets. Then we'll split up."

Alfons nodded and slipped off his jacket. It wasn't as long as Edward's, but he liked it very much. Edward handed him his long, brown jacket and he put it on instead. The only reason why it fit him was because it was too big for Edward. But Edward had never cared about such things.

Edward put on his jacket while eyeing him carefully. "Button it up, at least your braces won't show."

Alfons snorted. But he felt slightly nervous about the part about splitting up. "How are we going to do it?"

"We wait here until we hear the train arrive the platform. While it's crowded we slip in, one at a time from different directions. Just sit down at a random seat. When the train leaves, I'll find you at your seats and we'll move to a less crowded compartment."

Alfons nodded. "Alright."

Edward handed them each their own ticket, and right after they heard the flute of a steam locomotive arriving at the platform.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Edward said and moved to the corner of the alley they were standing in. He disappeared around it and the two doppelgangers waited nervously for him to return, even too startled to exchange any words.

Alfons breathed in deep as Edward came back, looking resolute. "They're here alright. But they're just walking around, they're not grabbing each person they see and examining their faces. Keep your eyes low."

Alfons nodded nervously, pulling the coat higher around his throat. It wasn't especially cold outside, but it was still slightly chilly. It wouldn't look out of the ordinary. Knowing how Edward's mind worked, he knew he would ask him to be the first one to go. Edward would be going last when he knew they had gotten safely on board, but he wouldn't send his little brother out first, in case the soldiers would decide to check every new person who arrived the platform.

Alfons took a deep breath. He had to hurry if they all were going to make it before the crowd and chaos ended. "What if I get caught?" he asked.

"I'll know if you are," Edward said. "And if you are, I won't let you be caught alone." He smiled.

Alfons huffed, not liking that either. "I'm off. See you later."

Then he went. He was acting much calmer than he really felt as he let his legs walk on autopilot out of the alley and back onto the platform. It was still crowded. People were saying good bye or greeting each other, people were still rushing out of the train, and other people were waiting to get on. He dared to lift his gaze a little, seeing a couple of soldiers standing in groups here and there. They simply observed the area, and the people. Alfons swallowed and felt his neck starting to sweat. He felt their eyes meeting his and he drew his own eyes to the ground.

Finally people had started to enter on board and he was standing in line. He felt a little better as people went to stand in line behind him, feeling that it somehow covered him better from the soldiers' eyes. He stepped up the stairs just as someone bumped into him and he froze dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, son," a man said apologetically, and continued passed him.

Alfons' heart slammed against the insides of his chest. He had to stop being paranoid. It would kill him one day. He went hurriedly onto the train and turned right, going as far back into the train he as could.

He found an available seat in a compartment with few people and sat down by the window, shrinking down in his seat. Two seconds later his leg was bumping up and down of restlessness, and he was constantly checking his watch and peeking carefully out the window onto the platform with people. He couldn't spot Al or Edward anywhere. Were they okay?

If they were caught and not him, then what was he supposed to do? The thought hadn't had time to occur to him before now, and he was trembling a little, biting his nails and breathing a little unevenly through his nose. This was really torture.

The crowds on the platform had started to calm down. Then the flute was suddenly whistling over the station. A woman with a child was waving enthusiastically at someone in another compartment. Then the train started moving.

Alfons closed his eyes. Let everything be alright. Let both of them be on board. He didn't really know how far the way to Rizembool was, but it was surely too far to hitchhike.

The conductor came by him to piston his ticket. He didn't offer Alfons a second look and went on further without any trouble. Alfons felt slightly relieved, but not enough to be calm within. Why were they taking so long?

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spotted a familiar face and Al sat down across from him with a small smile, followed by Edward.

Edward slumped back next to Al, grinning at Alfons. "How did it go?"

Alfons could finally breathe again. "Hell, I was worried. But it went fine. With you?"

Edward nodded. "It wasn't any trouble."

Alfons laid his hand over his heart, as if trying to force it to calm down. He lowered his voice. "So... is the military on the train too?"

"I don't know," Edward replied. "They could be dressed as civilians. But we'll worry about that if they find us." He yawned and sunk down in his seat. "I'm kind of tired."

How could he be so damned easygoing? Alfons sighed. "How far is it to Rizembool?" he asked. He realized that they were really on their way for real now. They were _really_ going to Edward's hometown. Actually, he couldn't wait to see it. Ever since Edward had told him stories about the other world, the town called Rizembool had always been mentioned somewhere, and Alfons had always imagined a beautiful and peaceful village with green hills, clear rivers and small pretty wooden houses. He longed to be somewhere pure and innocent, untouched by terror.

"We'll be arriving there tonight," Edward said, with an unreadable dreamy smile on his face.

--

The time was around 10:30 pm when they at last were drawing near the Rizembool train station. Edward was sleeping in sitting position with his neck laid back. Alphonse was curled up next to him, sleeping on his shoulder with his legs tucked up underneath him in his seat.

Alfons smiled. Whenever the brothers were sleeping, he somehow found a peace just by watching them. He hadn't been able to close his eyes himself, but it was soothing to know that the other two were calm enough to manage to rest their eyes. But to be safe, he had decided to stay awake. Keep watch or something.

The train was slowing down and he leaned forward, touching Edward's knee and shook him gently. "Edward."

Edward stirred and let out a yawn. "Alfons? Where are we?" he muttered, moseying at him.

Alfons smiled. "We're here."

Edward's gaze lit up, much more awake than he had just been. "Here, huh..." he repeated softly, and gazed out the window. It was almost completely dark outside. But he knew those hills, those trees and those houses. It didn't seem to even have changed much since he was a child.

The train stopped entirely and they went off. There weren't many other people leaving the train in Rizembool, but they didn't see anyone suspicious either. Still Edward had his guard up as they started following a small road leading in between the hills. No one was following them. Alfons trusted that Edward would've noticed it just like he did in Central if they were stalked and followed. When Edward was sure no one was close by, he alchemized each of their hair colour back to normal. There wouldn't be any point being disguised here, after all.

As they walked Alfons let his eyes wander over the small hills and trees. He felt so excited to finally be here. It felt like a dream. He was in Neverland. A place that had merely existed in stories he had heard a long time ago, until now. It was the place where dreams came from – and it was here their dreams would begin.


	19. Illuminated

Dedicated to Aevium for loving Al, angst and drama! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Illuminated**

--

Rizembool. During the years Al had considered this as his only rightful home, the lights within the Rockbell's house never seemed to go out. The lights were on, showing that there was someone at home waiting for their return. He was eager to come home again, knowing that he now had his long lost big brother with him. In the end they had both brought each other home, and they were coming home together like they had been years ago when they had been out on one of their journeys searching for the Philosopher's stone.

Al gazed up at his brother's face where he walked beside him, trying to make out what he must be thinking. He was finally back, after over two years and Al wondered how much Edward had really missed it. He remembered clearly what Edward had said last night, and Al couldn't take the small conversation off his mind.

Edward hadn't planned to come back.

While he had been imprisoned by Thule Society he had thought of this possibility, and now Al knew the reason why. He let his gaze shift to the other, taller blond. Alfons Heiderich. Edward had made a really close friend in the other world. This person meant a lot to Edward. But had he been so important to him that Edward had been willing to sacrifice his only chance to get back?

The answer plagued him. Yes.

He drifted suddenly back to the present by a familiar barking, and a black dog came running towards them from the house. Al immediately lit up by the sight of her.

"Den!" he exclaimed enthusiastically and started running to meet up with her. Den jumped up at him, licking his face eagerly to greet his return. Al laughed and rubbed her soft fur on her head before he sat down on his knee and hugged the happy animal. He had really missed the automailed dog. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye," he apologized in a low voice.

Edward smiled softly from where he and Alfons stood a couple of metres behind. "Here we are," he whispered.

Then the door to the house opened. Someone had clearly heard the ruckus the dog was making. Winry stepped out on the porch, her eyes widening at the sight that met her. Al rose slowly and let go of the dog, and Den continued over to Edward to eagerly greet him and Alfons as well while wagging her tail.

Winry stood stiff, in shock. "Al," she whispered. She stepped fast forward, suddenly crying out. "Al!"

Al smiled softly, welcomingly letting her wrap both of her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. Her tears were already flowing from her eyes as she dug her nose into his hair. "I can't believe it. Both of you... All of you are really back." She lifted her gaze to Edward, staring at him in both relief and incredulity. Like she couldn't believe that this wasn't just a dream.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

Al found himself fighting against his own tears at that moment. "I'm so sorry," he said, pulling away gently to look up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I got angry and didn't call you."

Winry shook her head. "Don't think about that. I'm the one to be sorry for not believing in you. We've been so worried about you. But I knew Ed would find you." She looked up at Edward again, who just smiled sincerely.

Winry let go of Al and hurriedly stepped to Edward, hugging him close and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She couldn't help being a little amused that he had actually become tall enough for her to do that. And finally, he was hugging her back. Had he ever done something like that before? She couldn't remember.

"Sorry it took so long," he said.

"It was worth it," Winry replied, smiling through her tears as they pulled away from each other. Then her gaze fell on the last person among them, who was still keeping the dog company. Her feelings were slightly mixed, and she didn't exactly know how to act towards him. She knew she couldn't trust him...

"_It wasn't a failed transmutation, no. But Al didn't appear like he should either, right? He should've been 15, but instead he looked like a 10-year-old when he came back."_

"_That's true..." Winry replied silently. "And Heiderich is the age Al should have been by now," she told her friend at the small cafe. "Like... there was some sort of replacement." She shuddered._

"_So if Heiderich is... what do we do?" Scheiska asked frightfully. "Should we tell someone?"_

_Winry shook her head. "No. If he's a homunculus, Edward would know anyway. He should know what to do."_

_Scheiska looked carefully around before continuing to speak, her voice lower than before. "No alien... I mean homunculus is _good_, right?"_

... But not greeting him seemed ridiculous, despite of her suspicions. She smiled at him and he rose to his feet after having been sitting on his knee in the grass, petting the dog. Alfons smiled back. "Nice to see you again, Winry."

"You too," she replied, and couldn't resist his smile. She stepped towards him and hugged him too. He was even taller than her, and her cheek reached his neck. He felt warm. While he seemed a little taken by surprise in a cute sense of shyness, he hugged her back as well.

Winry mused. Like the last time she had met him he seemed so sweet and kind. How could this person not be human?

She didn't understand it. Perhaps Scheiska had been wrong and had taken way too early conclusions about him? Nevertheless, she still believed that he had lied about where he had come from. She had tested him, and he hadn't seemed to know much about his own hometown which made Winry wonder if he had ever even been there at all. But then again, everyone had a right to not want to share everything about themselves, didn't they? Edward and Al had rarely spoken about what they had been doing in the old days, and she knew it was because they didn't want her to worry. Alfons Heiderich could as well as any other person have good reasons.

Winry pulled back and eyed the three. "Let's go inside, but please don't give Granny a heart attack."

Al went ahead inside the house, finding his old Granny Pinako in her usual chair, smoking her pipe. She snorted with a smile. "Alphonse. Finally..." She sighed of relief. "It's good to see that you're in one piece."

He went to her and hugged her. "It's good to see you too, Granny."

"You brought someone with you as well?"

Al stepped back and nodded. "Nii-san's back."

Her eyes widened, and she turned her head towards the door. And there stood none other than the oldest boy she had adopted as a grandchild, after having been mysteriously gone for over two years.

"Hi, Granny," Edward said sheepishly.

Pinako rose slowly from her chair, and still barely reaching Al to his shoulder. "Edward Elric," she greeted. "If Izumi was around, she would beat you to a pulp! I would do it myself if I wasn't so old."

"I'm sorry she isn't," Edward said, bowing his head in respect.

Pinako smiled. "Come here and give your old Granny a hug."

Edward stepped obediently to her, letting her pull him down in an embrace. "You look even more like your father than ever," she murmured.

The teen snorted. "That old bastard, huh."

"You're growing up. But I had expected you to be taller."

"Shut up, old hag," Edward retorted.

Alfons thought it was quite rude to talk to an old woman like that, but to his surprise she just laughed out loud. "So, who is your friend?" she asked and her eyes fell on him.

"Alfons Heiderich," Edward said. "A good friend of mine."

Pinako nodded and smiled at him. "Welcome, Alfons," she said, not commenting how much he looked like Al. Alfons was quite relieved for that. Honestly he didn't want another occasion in which he would have to start lying to be able to live. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He had lied to enough people already, and Winry was one of them. He hated it, and decided to ask Edward if they could tell her the truth about the other world. They didn't have any obligations to the military anymore anyway. Edward had clearly thought about that already, because he gave Alfons a meaningful look.

"Now," Pinako said. "Let's hear it. Where have you all been and what have you been doing?"

Edward nodded. "Everyone might like to sit down."

When everyone had seated themselves in the living room, Edward started his story. From the beginning. He told them about Dante, about the Gate and then about the human transmutation that brought him to another world, separating him from Al. He told them about the University, about how he met Alfons and about Germany. At last about his father and Thule Society and how he managed to do alchemy in a world where alchemy didn't exist.

As each word came out of his mouth, Winry went paler and she watched Alfons, who eagerly joined Edward on the storytelling, speaking about his country called Germany and about the flying machines called rockets he had been researching and developing for a living together with Edward. And she understood she had gotten it all wrong. Alfons wasn't a homunculus, and he had had a very good reason for lying. Beside her Al was sitting, listing closely to every word, unusually quiet.

--

At last the time had gone far passed 2 am, and they were all dead tired. Pinako led Alfons to a guestroom which usually was used for patients, and Edward was to sleep in Al's bedroom on a mattress next to his brother's bed. Alfons let his head fall softly down on the single bed with the comforting pillow underneath his head, the blankets tucked warmly around him and he fell into sleep almost immediately. This night he slept better than he could remember he had ever slept since he came to this world. Things would start to work out, finally.

--

Winry's conscious weighted her shoulders down like she was pulling the whole world after her. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Alfons wasn't a homunculus. He was human. Only looking like Al. At least Edward had been telling her the truth about that.

She was up early the next morning and found out that someone else had been too. Edward walked out of the shower, only dressed in his black trousers and a towel rubbing at his loose hair.

"Winry... Good morning," he said as he spotted her.

"Yeah," Winry replied with a small smile and she couldn't help carefully observe the metal that was half of his upper body. "How has your arm been?"

Edward hesitated. "Great. I had some bad luck at Thule Society, but I don't think it was fatal."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked, turning on a strict expression. She didn't even wait for a reply. "Come with me!"

"Wah." Before Edward could reply she had dragged him into the working room, where Winry usually sat making new automail prototypes. She placed him down on a bench and turned to dig into her toolbox. "Let's see, you'll probably need some oil and I'll check if the wires are properly intact."

"I'm fine, Winry," Edward said with a smile.

She didn't reply, knowing that he would have to submit or he knew he would regret it. While she studied his arm and made some corrections to the wires and screws, she wanted to ask him all kinds of questions. Even if he had finally told her everything, something still seemed so unclear. What about the military? Would they come here and look for him? And she wanted to tell him that she was sorry she hadn't trusted Alfons. Edward trusted him, so she should too. And Alfons had never shown anything other than kindness towards her and Edward. Which again made her wonder if that was the reason Edward had been smiling whenever Alfons was around, even when Al was gone. But she would wait with asking him until after breakfast.

As they ate breakfast a while later everything seemed equally strange as well as normal in the small kitchen. Edward laughed and told a story from one of his journeys with Al a long time ago, and sometimes Al would shoot in a comment and grin, and the young man who looked like a replica of the youngest sat by Edward's other side and smiled from hearing the stories. Al looked better today than he had been when he came back. Winry understood that his memories had finally started returning. Everything was like it supposed to be. Almost.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," she said in a low voice when they had finished eating, deciding that she needed to clear up a few things. Edward looked puzzled, but then she beamed at him. "Want to take a walk?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

When Winry left for the door, she turned and spotted that Alfons had fully volunteered in cleaning up the breakfast table, and even taking the dishes. She took a deep breath as Edward followed her out, just after making some jokes that Pinako might have liked hiring him as her own personal maid.

There was a small silence between them as they walked.

"Are you going to visit your mom's grave soon?" Winry asked with a weak smile on her face.

Edward nodded. "I will later. But that wasn't what you wanted to ask me, right?"

"No," Winry admitted. "I'm just curious still. In order to save Al, you two stole the flying machine, right?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"And you're just getting away with it?"

"No," Edward admitted, and stopped with his hands pushing into his pockets. "We're convicts."

Winry bit down at her own tongue. _I knew it..._ "Were you ever going to tell us _that_?"

Edward looked away. "I admit, I waited to tell you because I knew you'd be disappointed. I can't stay here. They'll look for me everywhere. And Alfons as well."

"What about Al then?" Winry said, a lump in her chest pressing against her throat.

"He's safe. He has Mustang over him, not Kiehle, and he'll leave a resignation anytime soon anyway."

Winry nodded slowly. "I see... So, you're all leaving?"

Edward nodded. "It will be up to Al to decide what he wants to do. But Alfons and I... we'll probably head off and hide for some time."

Hide? Even Winry understood that that would be hard. The military would do everything in their power to catch them. "Where are you supposed to go?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," Edward admitted.

"Will you... Will you come back?" Winry asked.

Edward lifted his head and glanced at her again. "I hope so."

Winry nodded slowly, feeling warm liquid trickling down from her eyes before she hurriedly brushed them away. "Me too."

--

"Nii-san, I want to show you something!" Al was eagerly tugging at his brother's arm as he had gotten back from the walk with Winry. Alfons had just finished cleaning up and Pinako had gone somewhere else, probably to work on an automail part for a customer.

"There's an alchemy array I developed while I was Sensei's apprentice," Al explained, leading his brother to the living room.

"Sounds interesting, let's have a look!" Edward grinned at him, because anything that had something to do with alchemy always made him happy.

Winry sighed with her hands on her hips. "Like usual. At least they didn't start that reckless sparring already." She smiled at Alfons. "I'll be upstairs working."

Alfons nodded. "See you then." After she had disappeared he lingered a little in the kitchen, actually hesitating to follow after the brothers. He could hear the sound of alchemy and eager voices, and blue light where glinting from the living room.

He walked towards the doorframe and lingered by it to see what they were doing. Al had a drawing of an array in front of him, and by using it he was growing a tree with fruit on directly from the parquet. It was surely incredible. Even Edward was impressed and started eating fruit while speaking in a rush about alchemy and complimenting his brother. The words were flowing so fast that Alfons could neither follow nor understand very much of it. He didn't know very much about alchemy, after all. This was a total contradiction as compared to Al, who seemed to be both following and understanding everything perfectly that Edward was saying, and he replied with his own theories related to formulas which Alfons hadn't even heard of.

It seemed like he didn't have much to add into their conversation and on top of that he felt utterly stupid for not being able to. So stupid that he didn't want to join them even if he_ had_ felt comfortable. But since he didn't, he slowly backed away from the living room doorway. He was obviously excessive, and he felt that the closer he was getting to the brothers when the three of them were alone, the more uncomfortable he was starting to feel. He didn't even know the exact reason. It was just something that didn't click properly. Alfons had a strange feeling that Al had consciously drawn Edward's attention away from him before Alfons could even say anything, and Edward hadn't even noticed that he was still there. It was ridiculous, of course. But still, Alfons couldn't help feeling like he didn't belong in that picture and he silently went upstairs to his received guestroom instead. He figured Edward would find him if he needed him. He lay down on his back on the bed with his arms behind his head. Question after question circulated in his mind. For how long could they stay here, anyway? Wouldn't the military look for them here? They had to be aware of where Edward had used to live. And for how long was Edward thinking of keeping their relationship a secret?

He sighed to himself and closed his eyes. He was tired, like he had often been lately. Even if he had been able to rest properly last night, it felt like he hadn't slept for a minute. His paranoia was creeping back, tormenting his mind like termites. If they stayed here for another minute, they might get caught.

He sat up abruptly, swallowing and looking around the small room which suddenly seemed claustrophobic. He needed some air, but he didn't want to go downstairs. A ludicrous and stubborn voice in the back of his mind wanted to keep him right there where he was to see if Edward would come to _him_.

He went towards the window and opened it wide. A small, warm breeze of fresh air blew at his face and calmed him down a little. Edward couldn't be at two places at once. He couldn't split himself in two to keep both him and Al satisfied with his company. And of course he still had a lot of catching up to do with Al. Still... Alfons rested his elbows at the windowsill, gazing out over the green hills of Rizembool. It wasn't the first time his thoughts had gone in a selfish direction when it came to Edward. On top of it, deep down he felt like he had the right to be selfish sometimes and it made it even worse.

His eyes fell on a small bookshelf to the right from the window**. **He stepped over to it and swiftly read over the spines of the books to get his mind onto something else. One of them caught his attention. '_Alchemy for beginners_'.

He pulled it out and looked at the dark cover with golden letters decorating the front. Was it possible to become an alchemist simply by educating himself with books? Feeling suddenly a little excited, he went back to the bed and let himself drift away into the content of the book. Alchemy was such an amazing thing, and he wondered if he could really learn it. He had to start somewhere after all. Adjust to this world. And alchemy seemed like a logical place to start if he couldn't study rocketry anymore. But maybe he could use it to build rockets here in this world the way Edward had done with Azure. Edward loved alchemy. If Alfons could do alchemy too, he wouldn't feel so left out anymore. And Edward could have that happy and eager look on his face which made him so adorable whenever he discussed his favoured scientific subject with Alfons too – on a level that he could actually understand. Like he did with Al. Alfons smiled of the idea, and the moment after he had forgotten everything about the military and his paranoia.

An hour later someone knocked the door. "Alfons? Are you in here?" Edward came in without waiting for a reply, and found his lover sitting in deep concentration, buried into the middle of the old book. "So you were here all along," he mused. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Alfons slowly lowered down the book and beamed softly at him. "You were with Al," he said. Although, he felt happy that Edward had actually come to check upon him.

"And does that mean that you have to go hide up here?" Edward asked as he advanced slowly towards the bed, eyeing the book, interested. "You're reading alchemy?" He sat down on the bed and picked up the book.

Alfons blushed a little, deciding to ignore the 'hiding-question'. "Yeah... Do you think I could learn it?"

Edward grinned at him. "Maybe you can. It's hard for a beginner though."

Alfons reached for Edward's human shoulder, feeling in a much better mood and pulled him a little closer. "But you would be my teacher, right?" He carefully started rubbing the sore muscles at Edward's human shoulder, knowing that it would keep Edward there with him – at least for a little while. "I think I'd have an advantage."

Edward leaned into the touch, not at all complaining. "Maybe," he purred, giving himself completely into Alfons' mercy. His muscles were stiff and aching. His back felt like it had been crushed by a rock, and even if he had slept at night he hadn't actually _rested_ much.

Situating himself comfortably behind his beloved friend on the bed, Alfons inhaled deeply into Edward's neckline, nibbling it and leaving a chaste kiss. He liked Edward's neck, especially because he was so sensitive there. Actually, he got a strange feeling that he hadn't been this close to Edward's neck for a long time. Alfons suddenly realized, this was the first time he was completely alone with Edward since the whole terrifying rescue mission. Everything had happened so fast. It had only been three days since they had been captured. Alfons wondered how he had been able to sleep at night at all, albeit he had always thought that concentrating on the present was the most important thing.

Edward relaxed,tilting his head down and sighing contently, letting Alfons' smooth hands get a better access to ease some of the tension there.

"We can't stay here for long," Edward murmured, confirming Alfons' earlier thoughts. "I just haven't brought myself to tell Al yet." He groaned softly as Alfons hit an extra sore spot below his shoulder blade. But no matter how much his muscles hurt, the pain felt good as long as Alfons touched him like that. Edward continued in a low voice. "Even though he probably wants to stay here, I know he'll probably follow me anywhere."

Alfons nodded at that, understanding what he meant. Like today, Al was always making sure to be close around Edward whenever they were together. Alfons almost hadn't had the opportunity to be near Edward at all without making it seem weird, apart from the times when Al had been asleep or in the bathroom. Now that he finally had the opportunity, he ought to use it.

He left another amount of small butterfly kisses on Edward's neck. A trail of goosebumps revealed on the soft skin, and Alfons smiled. He kept rubbing his back while leaving more soft kisses, wondering absent-mindedly if there was an efficient way to transmute Edward out of his clothes with alchemy. Edward didn't seem to mind it, after all. The only thing that stopped Alfons from pinning him down on the bed was the fact that someone could come in. Or hear something. That would probably have been bad, not to mention awkward.

"Hey, Alfons," Edward said silently.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel... left out because of Al?"

Alfons stilled, but his hands lingered on Edward's back. "It's not..." he started. "I know you should spend time with your brother now while you can. I just..."

"I'm sorry," Edward said. He really sounded sorry too. Alfons suddenly got a bad conscious. "Don't be, it's alright!"

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, leaned back against Alfons' chest and let his mind go from anything else than him. What would he really have done without Alfons? He wouldn't have managed anything. Would not have comprehended anything. He was sure about that. He wouldn't even be here.

Edward turned around and abruptly leant into Alfons' mouth. It felt so reassuring to kiss him, and Edward didn't want to do anything else in the entire world right now. He wanted to show Alfons that he was truly grateful to him. He moved his flesh hand to Alfons' thigh, squeezing lightly.

"Edward," Alfons whispered through the ardent clashing of lips.

"Mm?" Edward replied into his mouth, sliding his tongue delicately over his lips.

"I really mean it this time," Alfons continued, sounding a little breathless as he broke apart. "You have to tell Al about us soon." He knew it was selfish, but he just couldn't help it. Al would probably be around quite a lot in the future, and he couldn't take not being himself around Edward anymore. Even if he was wont to hide their relationship, he wasn't accustomed to having to hide it _constantly._

Edward froze for a few seconds before he rested his forehead on Alfons' shoulder, a low sigh escaping his lungs. He had been taken by surprise by this, but knew within himself that he shouldn't have. "I know," he finally said. "You're right."

Alfons felt slightly surprised that Edward actually agreed with him. "Really?"

Truly, when thinking about it clearly, it would be a big step to take. Apart from Mustang, no one else had ever known about their relationship. At least not anyone who would have a huge role to play in their personal life. Not anyone who was _related_ to either of them.

"Yeah," Edward said thoughtfully. "I don't want to hide anything from him anymore. So I guess I will tell him as soon as I'm alone with him. Tonight," he added.

Alfons nodded, feeling quite happy about it. "Good."

"I think he'll be fine with it though," Edward said, a small smile forming on his face. "He's always been the most tolerant person I know." Then he thought it over and added: "Except for you."

Alfons grinned. "Probably because we've had to deal with _you_ all the time."

"Shut up..."

--

"_You don't need anyone else in your life than me. I can take care of you." Schiller's voice echoed in the dark. "I can even take you with me back to Germany. I know you would like it there."_

_Al gazed up, his face pale and his eyes tired. "Will we find my brother there?"_

"_Of course."_

Alphonse sat by himself in the green spring grass, looking thoughtfully out in the air. He enjoyed the sight of the limitless sky and the warmth of the sun tickling his skin. It seemed like a long time ago he could just sit in peace like this and enjoy something. It was even warm enough to sit outside in only his shirt and black trousers, so he hadn't bothered bringing his coat.

Schiller.

He was dead. But the name repeated endlessly inside his head. "Maybe you're here somewhere... somehow," he muttered silently.

He heard light footsteps behind him. Startled, he was pulled out of his deep thoughts.

"Where are Edward and Alfons?" Winry asked, approaching him. She had come back from her study and stretched her arms over her head.

Al thought her voice sounded a little odd, but shrugged. "I think Nii-san wanted some rest."

"_I'll go check upon Alfons. I'll be back soon, okay?"_

Why had that been so important all of a sudden? Al figured Alfons was capable of being by himself for a while, after all. Did he need Edward to go check upon him every now and then?

Winry nodded at his reply and sat down beside him. "I suppose he has deserved some rest." She followed his gaze towards the blue sky surrounded by huge cotton clouds. "Al, I need to ask you something," she said slowly.

Al let his large bronze eyes be directed towards her with a questioning look.

"I don't know what dangerous things you've been through, but I know that it must've been awful..."

Al remained quiet.

"I just wanted to make sure that... you're okay. Right?"

"Of course I am," Al replied. "Nii-san is back. That's the most important thing."

"About Alfons and Edward," she continued hesitantly. Somehow she felt there was something else she had missed about the two. How happy Edward was whenever he was around Alfons. Or was it because he was around Al? Or had he changed that much in two years?

"What?" Al asked. Somehow, just the thought of his doppelganger made him strangely annoyed. What was so interesting about him anyway? Everyone seemed to have just adopted him into the family like he was Edward's brother as well. What gave him the right to be so close to Edward?

"Well, it's just--" Winry started, but then she was interrupted by a new voice.

"Hooooi!" someone called from some distance away and broke their conversation, making both abruptly turn their heads toward the newcomer.

A brown-haired girl with huge glasses came hurriedly down the small road, carrying a suitcase with her.

Winry quickly rose, gawking at her. "Scheiska? What are you doing here?"

"Winry!" Scheiska waved with a large beam, stopping to leave her suitcase in the grass and pulled the blond girl into a hug. "I wanted to surprise you!" she said excitedly. "I hope I'm not intruding! I wanted to find out what Mustang's response was to your message."

Winry pulled herself back, nervously gritting her teeth. Oh no. The message she was supposed to talk to Mustang about Alfons... She and Scheiska had agreed to look into it together. This was not a good time for that. "Oh yeah, I'll fill you in later, actually I--"

"Oh... Oh my God!" Scheiska had suddenly noted Al sitting behind Winry. She gasped surprised at him as he rose slowly and smiled at her.

"Al!" Scheiska shrieked. "You're back! You're back!" She immediately squeezed him into a tight and long embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Al laughed. "Thank you."

Winry let out a relieved sigh. At least Scheiska was off the other topic.

"Does this mean... they really brought you home?" Scheiska said as she released him.

Al nodded. "Yes, Nii-san and Heiderich did."

Scheiska's eyes widened in shock. "Is Heiderich _here now_?"

Winry started waving her arms in panic. "It's not like--! I mean--! He's not--!" She couldn't get out any coherent sentence before the damage was done.

"You really let a homunculus into your house?" Scheiska said horrified.

Al froze with a deep frown. "What?"

Did she say _homunculus?_

Winry felt the hairs on her neck rise in terror while finding herself still unable to form a real, meaningful sentence.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Scheiska said puzzled.

"Scheiska, don't talk about this out loud," Winry stuttered. "I don't think--"

"Winry," Al said, turning to her. His smile was gone and his eyes were like fierce flames. "Why is she calling Heiderich a homunculus?"

"Because he simply has to be one," Scheiska said matter-of-factly. "There's no other explanation."

Al eyes widened as his thoughts spun around his head. Had he gotten everything wrong? Did Edward know about this? Or had Edward kept things from him again?

He suddenly remembered the Gate. He had seen someone as he was pulled inside the Gate by all the black hands. He had seen Alfons Heiderich at that time, the person that was like his doppelganger from another world. Since he had seen him inside _his own_ Gate, did that mean that they were somehow connected by the soul? Only, if Heiderich was a homunculus, he was just a soulless doll.

Al didn't know what to think. He only knew that homunculi were sins, made by failed human transmutations, and they were from the Gate. Had Edward's transmutation had any weaknesses that had somehow created a homunculus? A parallel sin of Al? A _replacement_?

Alphonse's breath hitched and he gritted his teeth tightly, and the second after he was suddenly sprinting towards the house before Winry could even think of holding him back.

Winry clenched her fists. "Al! Wait!" she yelled, but the younger teen didn't listen to her.

She turned to her friend with an angry stare. "Why did you bring this up already?"

Scheiska still looked puzzled. "Didn't we find out that he was? I think Al has the right to know. You have to tell Ed too."

"No, listen to me," Winry said. "I've heard enough. I know he isn't a homunculus after all. And I never even got the chance to talk to Roy Mustang. I think I've made a terrible mistake." She was suddenly on the brink of crying, lifting her hands up to her face.

Scheiska scowled with a worried expression. "How do you know that?"

"I know because Edward finally told me where he has been the last two years. And it makes sense now. Somehow."

"But you said you had talked to the military," Scheiska pointed out.

"Yes, before he told me all about it I _did_ talk to the military... After I had waited for a long time on the phone, I finally got through to another officer. He said he was Heiderich's superior officer, since he apparently had been transferred recently. So instead of telling him what I was initially going to tell Mustang, I asked if he knew where Heiderich was from. And I told him that he might have lied..."

"You did?! What did he say then?"

"He said he would look into it... I don't know." Winry let herself fall down on her knees in the grass. "Now he might be in trouble because of me. He had a really good reason for lying about his past. Colonel Mustang even helped him do it. Otherwise he would never have been accepted in this world." Winry stared up at her friend. "He's a sweet guy actually; I just think he has had some very bad luck in his life. And then he ended up coming here."

Scheiska sat slowly down beside her. "Good grief... what have we done?"

--

"We should go downstairs soon," Alfons said. "They might get suspicious."

"Nonsense," Edward replied, pulling him into another kiss. He was still sitting on the guest bed, relaxing toward the wall while Alfons rested against his chest. "We've been away for barely twenty minutes, they'll manage."

Alfons was immediately distracted by soft lips against his neck and cheek and answered the kisses by pressing Edward to the headboard. He caught his lips again in a fervent kiss.

"Get away from my brother!" Al's high voice suddenly brought them both quickly back down to earth. Alfons hadn't even heard that the door had been opened. And only a second later Al had broken him apart from Edward with surprising strength and pushed him down on the floor with all of his weight.

Alfons let out a wheezing sound as all the air was suddenly knocked out of him. The fall had hurt. He found himself lying on his back on the floor with Al on top of him, and with a fist already in the air, prepared to strike.

Alfons clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the fist to hit him before he could defend himself. But it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes again.

Before Al had had any time to hit, Edward had caught his wrist from behind him, sitting on his knees on the bed and holding Al's threatening arm stuck in the air.

Alfons finally let himself breathe again. He hadn't even noticed that he had been unable to inhale because of all the sudden change of events.

"Al," Edward said. His voice was surprisingly calm.

Al was frozen on his knees with his dark-gold eyes fixed angrily at Alfons, and his right arm still pinned above his head. He stood abruptly to his feet and turned to his older brother, fighting to get his arm free. His eyes didn't meet anyone of them now. "Let me go."

"Al, listen to me," Edward said, not letting go. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Are you completely _brainwashed_?" Al asked heatedly, lifting his vigorous eyes towards him.

Edward fell silent, just looking solemnly at his little brother.

"He's one of them," Al said spitefully. "He's a spy from Thule Society!"

Alfons swallowed. This wasn't going exactly as they had hoped. He slowly sat up on his elbows on the floor. Still, something told him that Al had been ticked off by something even before he entered the room. He wondered what had made him so angry.

"Al, what are you talking about?" Edward asked. "Let me explain--"

"There's no need!" Al yelled. "You must have known what he was the whole time! I don't know what you're doing, but he's probably using you!" He turned to Alfons again, a clear declaration of war written in his fiery bronze eyes. "Stay away from us," he said coldly. "You're just a fake." When he had come in this person was positioned so close to Edward that he actually felt sick. Why hadn't Edward fought back?

Edward had enough and pulled his brother to him by his arm and grabbed his shoulders when he was close enough. "You're my little brother, Al. I thought you would at least try to understand," he said persistently. "You're somehow different." He sounded bitter. "Whatever you think, it's wrong."

Al fought him, but it was no use. Edward's metal arm actually squeezed so hard it hurt. He stilled as Edward spoke again.

"Alfons and I have to leave soon, before the military starts looking for us here." He looked away, and slowly he let go of his now silent little brother. He stepped off the bed and went past him without another look at him. Without a change in his features, he reached his flesh hand towards Alfons to help him up.

Feeling a little uncertain, Alfons accepted the hand and let Edward help him stand. He was feeling slightly hurt. But what had Al meant by calling him _fake_? Was it because they were parallel persons? And did he really think he was a part of Thule Society? Where had he gotten these ideas from? Alfons was afraid Al might have started hallucinating or dreaming things he thought were real. What if he was mentally ruined by what had happened to him?

Even if Edward didn't turn towards his brother again because of his anger, Alfons gazed in Al's direction, seeing how his eyes were watering and his shoulders were trembling uncontrollably. Then without another word, Al turned abruptly and ran for the door. He was gone before Alfons could even blink. He looked at Edward again. The older blond had firmly balled his fists at his sides and his teeth were tightly clamped together. He was trembling as well.

Alfons just stood there watching him quietly for a moment. Somehow he was under the impression that the two brothers had never ever had an argument like this before. And it was somehow _his_ fault.

Alfons felt a panicking lump in his chest. He didn't want to be the cause of an angry tension between the two siblings like this, now that they finally had reunited with each other. It had to be a way to turn things around, and when Edward didn't make any signs of moving or saying anything, Alfons figured it was up to him to give Edward some kind of advice. He knew Edward would never be happy if he had to leave Rizembool while not being able to talk with his brother.

"You should go after him," he said silently. Because obviously, _not_ going after Al right now would probably be a bad idea. Postponing it would only make it ten times worse. He left out his hallucination-theory, thinking it would be unnecessary to upset Edward more than he already was.

Edward didn't meet his eyes. "He probably hates me now."

"Hate you?" Alfons repeated perplexed. "Why would he hate you?"

"Didn't you see him?" Edward said, like that itself explained it all. "I've never seen him like that before."

"Well, most of the hostility was not directed at _you_, Edward," Alfons informed.

Edward was silenced at that, unsure of how to continue. "I should've told him about it sooner. Then he might have not reacted that much."

"Then, what shall we do?" Alfons asked.

With a low sight, Edward said: "I'll go after him."

--

"_Did I scare you before?" Schiller asked._

"_Sometimes," Al replied. _

"_I'm sorry," the man apologized. "I didn't want to harm you."_

_Al studied his knees as he wrapped his arms around them. He wanted to believe him. He had let him free for now. "Schiller-san," he said. "What is your real name?"_

"_I'm too old to remember."_

"_Then how old are you?"_

"_I'm turning 31 on Christmas Eve." _

"_That's not very old… But it must be nice having birthday at Christmas," Al thought out loud._

"_It isn't," was the sullen reply._

"_My birthday is in April. I just turned 13."_

"_It's November in the real world now," Schiller said. _

"_November? But here it's May."_

"_Yes. It's reversed like a mirror," Schiller said thoughtfully._

_Al kind of liked that metaphor. "Our ages has reversed numbers," he said. It was almost the same. A mirrored number. He knew he wouldn't have minded being in the other world. What was so great about this one, anyway?_

"_Do you know how meaningless it is to be born on the same day as Jesus Christ?" Schiller asked suddenly. "You never have your own day that is only yours."_

_Al frowned. "Who is… Jesus Christ?"_

"_Someone people believe He will save them from all the misery they have caused upon themselves."_

_Al stared up into a pair of empty grey eyes. __"Schiller-san... Would you take me to Munich?"_

_Maybe Schiller could save _him_ from this misery he had caused upon himself._

"_Sooner or later we're leaving this world," the man replied. "Then I'll take you with me." That was the best he could do. _

"_Thank you..."_

At that time he would've done anything. Absolutely anything...

Not having any idea of what else to do, Al didn't stop running until he was by the small familiar riverbank. He had just ignored Winry's calls after him. He wasn't in any mood to talk with neither her or anyone else. It seemed like everyone had lied to him.

He sat down with his arms around his knees, mourning quietly into his arms. Things hadn't quite developed like he had first thought they would. Edward had made a choice, after all. And he had chosen a copy of him. Deep inside Al had been afraid that something like this would happen all along. Edward hadn't even wanted to come back to this world. Edward would've chosen to stay in the other world with Heiderich if he hadn't been threatened to go by Envy.

Before, Al had lived for Edward, and Edward had lived for him. But now it was different. Alphonse understood everything now. He wasn't the most important person in Edward's life anymore. Which he of course wouldn't always be anyway. Still it hurt. It felt like his older brother had betrayed him. Just because it was _him_. What made Alfons Heiderich so much more special than him?

Al shook his head. He didn't want to think like this. But still, he did.

"_I don't want to do this to you." Schiller stood before him, and Al tugged apprehensively at his chains. "But I might be able to go to Germany soon, and I want to bring you with me. Although, I have to take a necessary advance."_

"_What are you going to do?" Al asked nervously._

_Within his sentence was finished, Schiller had already made the needle ready. Al's large eyes gazed at it, seeing it clearly despite of the dark. "Please," he whispered. "Not again. I don't want to have that." He tugged at his chains above his head again._

Al dug his face tighter into his arms. "Go away," he whispered. He had changed his mind. He didn't want to remember anything anymore. Suddenly he was remembering the frightening things more than the comforting things.

_The needle stung at his neck, and he jerked his head back. But he couldn't escape or prevent it from happening. Schiller retrieved the needle. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"_

_Al was silent. He felt so tired and helpless. But in the end it didn't really matter what happened, did it? He was stuck here until Thule decided to leave, so he couldn't do anything other than take whatever it was. He took some deep breaths, fighting some dizziness and an awful nausea. But apart from that, he wasn't hurt. Except from the beating. That hurt. Pain was bad. But he was okay. And Schiller was here. He gave him company, so Al couldn't complain._

"_No," he finally replied. "It wasn't that bad."_

"_I know. You're a brave boy, kiddo."_

_Al grinned a little. Schiller complimented him, after all._

"_Now, you wanted me to take you to Germany, didn't you? I know someone that can take us there. He even looks like you. Isn't that funny?"_

"_Yes," Al agreed. "That's funny." His voice was a little slurred, but he didn't care about that._

"_I promise you, Germany is a very nice place to live," Schiller said. "You can live with me."_

_Al gazed up at Schiller with large eyes. "Really?"_

"_Yes, kiddo. You don't need anyone else. But you can visit your brother there, of course."_

_Al thought about it for some time, and in the end deciding that it sounded quite okay. "Then I won't be lonely," he said. "I'm lonely sometimes."_

"_Me too," Schiller said, sitting down on his knee before him. "But together we aren't, right?"_

"_Yes," Al said. "When are we going?" He felt excited._

"_Soon," Schiller said, patting Al's head. Al thought it felt nice. Which was a little odd. He wasn't used to any form of physical contact, after all. Not even the time after he had gained his body back._

"_But first," Schiller continued. "We'll play a game. Do you like games, kiddo?"_

_Al nodded. Games were always fun._

"_I need you to put this on," Schiller said. Then he tied the long, black cloth around Al's head. Covering his eyes._

_Al laughed. "It's dark."_

"_Yes, it is a little dark now," Schiller's voice said. Al thought his voice almost sounded a little different now that he could only hear him, and not see him as he spoke._

"_I'm going to find someone and you'll just wait here for me to get you, okay?" Schiller promised. "It will not take long. We'll go into a flying machine but we need to have it ready first."_

_Al shifted. "Why can't I see anything?" He started to think that the game wasn't so funny after all. It would've been better if he could see something._

"_Because someone's coming with us to Germany, but it's a surprise," Schiller explained. "Okay?"_

_Al nodded, understanding. "Okay." He felt Schiller petting his hair again, and he wished Schiller would stay just a little bit longer._

"_Good," the man said. "I'll be coming right back for you soon. I promise."_

"_Okay," Al repeated reassured._

_Then he heard Schiller rise and walk across the room, locking the door and disappearing down the hall._

That had been the last time he heard Schiller's voice. At that time he had of course not known the real truth—that Edward was already in this world. And had Schiller even meant what he had said? That they would all go to the other world to escape the war? Al took some deep breaths, listening to the soothing river.

_There was a tiny voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he wasn't supposed to feel this way. He was supposed to hate the man. The small voice still reminded him that it was Schiller who had captured him and held him down here in this position. That voice pleaded with him to realize that whether or not Schiller had saved his life the man was still part of the enemy who had killed so many innocent people, and for that reason he did not deserve Al's concern._

_But he wasn't listening to that voice anymore. It grew weaker and weaker in its conviction to the point where Al could only hear it enough to be ashamed for his actions, but not swayed enough to act otherwise. As long as Schiller would keep his promise and get him out of this place eventually, he would still have a chance to reach his true goal. But one thing did plague his mind as well. Why did Schiller come and drug him and blindfold him without much of a word anyway?_

"_Nii-san..." Al whispered, feeling the drug starting to envelope his body and mind for real, making him sweat and dizzy._

"_Schiller-san?" his voice sounded weak in the dark. "Where are you?" Why did it take such long time for Schiller to get back? He should've been back by now. Al tugged at his restraints, ignoring the fact that they weren't possible to break. "Why aren't you coming back?" he asked the darkness. "You promised!" _

_The dark didn't reply. The dark always refused to reply him._

_Al cringed against the restraints. He didn't like this. He didn't want to be here anymore._

"_Schiller-san!" he yelled, feeling a grip of fear taking a hold around his heart. "SCHILLER-SAN!" _

_Please, just come back and find me. Take me away from here._

_His heart raced and his breathing came out rapidly. He could barely move anymore, completely worn out and tired. Then his consciousness started to slip away, and he couldn't hold onto it any longer._

Al took some deep breaths and shuddered. Why was he even remembering this now? Was he going crazy? Why had he felt such a bond with a man he should actually hate?

Al wondered even if he had really hated him at all, even in the beginning. He was afraid that he hadn't. He was supposed to be disgusted by him, because he had been madly obsessed with him and kept him restrained to the dark.

But he still hadn't hated Schiller. Al didn't understand it. Just seeing that man while being kept away from everyone else and the rest of the world—it had somehow made him appreciate him.

And now he was dead. Why was he feeling like someone important had disappeared from his life? It was absurd. He had to be on the brink of craziness.

"Al," a soft voice said behind him.

By the sound of that voice, the little event that just happened in the guestroom back at the house replayed on his mind, and he was suddenly back in the present situation.

He resisted his urge to turn sharply around and just _glare_. Instead, he hid his face tighter into his right arm and said nothing. It felt like he was split into two halves. One half wanted to talk to Edward and the other simply wanted to be alone.

Edward moved closer and sat down beside him. It was just silent between them for a long time. Once again Al attracted his mind to the calming sound of the river meandering by.

"I was planning to tell you," Edward said, finally breaking the silence. "I'm sorry you found out that way."

"Tell me what, Nii-san?" Al asked in a low voice.

"That I'm... me and Alfons are..."

Al looked slowly up from his arm, frowning. His brother seemed to be a little red in the face at this point. He hadn't been sure if what Heiderich had done had been an assault or not, but clearly Edward didn't see it that way. Was that the reason they had been lying so close, and Edward hadn't done anything to prevent it? He knew that Edward cared about Alfons; that had been obvious. But...

"Y-You love him in... _that_ way?" he asked perplexed.

Edward gave him a small smile. "Yeah..."

"But he is a homunculus!" Al urged. This was just as crazy as the fact that he regretted Schiller was gone. "He isn't even _human_," he added ghastly. "Which means he probably works for the Society."

Edward abruptly bit down on his own tongue. "What?"

Al didn't reply, just stared bewildered at him.

The older brother scowled before a hollow laughter escaped his throat. "What makes you believe something like that, Al?" He added sharply. "I've known Alfons far longer than I've know about the Thule Society. There's no way he would be siding with those bastards. I can't believe that you're able to actually think such thing."

"Winry and Scheiska told me that he's a homunculus," Al said quietly, as that was the truth.

Edward immediately became fractious. "Are you serious?"

Al scowled. "Well, yeah. But Winry seemed like she wanted to tell Scheiska something. Scheiska kept babbling about him being a homunculus."

"When did Scheiska show up anyway?" He wanted to go and smack their heads together! But first... he had to finish with Al.

"Right now," Al answered.

Edward shook his head. "For the love of... Let me tell you something, Al. The girls didn't know anything about the other world before now. So they must have imagined it was too weird that Alfons looked so much like you when they first met him. But you of all, Al, you know where he is from."

"Sure, I know," Al replied in a low voice. "The same place as _them_. And it_ is_ weird that he looks like me."

"Al. He has even put his life on the line for you." Edward sounded horrifyingly disappointed in him.

Al looked away, almost cringed, starting to regret his words and feel pretty ashamed of himself. Maybe he had been wrong. But that didn't change the fact that Alfons Heiderich was a copy of him, which Edward favoured.

"Therefore, Alfons is as human as you and me." Edward sighed. "And like I said, he would never work with Thule. Please, can you just put all this behind you? It's a big misunderstanding. I'll talk to Winry before I leave."

Al's brows furrowed and he glared at his big brother. "Where are you going, Nii-san?" Was he leaving already?

Edward smiled softly at him. "Sooner or later the military will arrive, even if we left a false trail. They'll find out tomorrow, if not sooner."

"I said, _where?_"

"I don't know."

"You promised me you wouldn't leave me, and now you're just going?" Al asked, fighting a painful lump in his chest. "I know you didn't want to leave that world in the first place." The words just suddenly rambled out of him. "If you didn't want to come back home, did you even care about seeing me again at all while you were there? You would rather choose to be with my _copy_, right?" Al abruptly moved to stand back up on his feet without waiting for a reply. He was suddenly too angry now, because he knew he wasn't wrong about this one. But Edward abruptly caught him before he could get very far and held him back down on the ground.

As Al stared a little caustically up at him, he had expected his brother to deny everything he had said, but he didn't. Edward looked like someone had just stabbed his heart.

"You're right," he said sombrely. "I hadn't planned to come back."

Al's eyes widened and he tried to get free. He didn't want to listen to anymore of this. He had done everything he could to get Edward back, and Edward didn't even care?

"But that wasn't because I didn't _care _about you anymore," Edward continued sharply, like he was reading his mind, and held him down. Forcing him to listen. "When I met you in the white space I realized that you were alive, and that was the most important thing to me. I wanted to shut off the Gate to prevent more people from going through. It would've been bad for this world, and it still is. And I wanted to be with Alfons too. I had simply accepted that as my new life, even if there was never a day where I didn't think about you." He sighed. "And neither you nor Alfons is a _copy_. You're two completely different and unique people, and I love both of you."

Al stilled at this and lied motionlessly on the ground. He didn't understand. Did Edward really love Alfons? Why? Alfons Heiderich looked like him, but he knew Edward would never have had that kind of feeling directed towards _him_. So what made Alfons so damn exceptional that Edward would choose to stay with him and leave on a journey with him no matter what Al chose to do? If he chose to stay here, Edward would still leave. Al understood that his brother had to flee, but still everything about this bothered him more than he wanted to admit. What was he to Edward really?

"Al," Edward said, noting how quiet Al had become. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes," Al whispered.

Then Edward let go of him and wrapped his arms around his own knees. "Look. I know all this is hard to understand. But falling in love with him wasn't anything I had control over. It just sort of happened."

Al sat up slowly without a reply. Now what had he done? Edward looked unhappier than he had ever seen him before, or could even remember him being. Was this all his fault?

Edward gazed down into his arms, afraid of what his little brother was really thinking about him now. "I don't want to come up with excuses. Heh, I can't excuse the one _good thing_ that happened to me while I was away from you. I can only hope you won't hate me for doing that choice at that time, when I had the chance to go back. I was in another world, and there was no guarantee of surviving by going through the Gate," he said reasonably.

Alphonse still didn't look at him. Deep inside he knew that his older brother must be right, and at least going through the Gate wasn't safe. Still, he had done it for Alfons.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time, even if it was painful to think that I might never see you again," Edward added silently. "At the time we actually went, I didn't like it. But since I had no choice, I was set upon making it so I could see you again." By that he gazed at his little brother carefully, trying to sort out what he must be thinking. At least he didn't run away or look angry anymore. "You should know, in general, choosing between you two is an impossible thing for me to do," he continued earnestly. "The only thing I can hope for is that both of you choose _me_." A short, dry laugh escaped his throat, agreeing with himself that it sounded as selfish as it could be.

Al leisurely sat himself more up by supporting himself on his palms and his legs crossed beneath him. A soft scowl appeared on his face. "What do you mean, Nii-san?" He thought his own voice sounded weak and far away.

"That you will come and live with us." Edward tiredly rubbed his forehead. "I know it is a selfish thing to ask of you. I know that you probably don't want to leave Rizembool."

Al shook his head slowly. "You're wrong, Nii-san. The only thing I want is to be journeying with you again, and make new memories," he candidly said.

"I'd like that too," Edward said, the small smile coming back on his lips. "If you're not bothered by me being with Alfons, that's all."

Al was silent for some seconds. It was still hard to imagine. But then he finally said: "I'm sure I could get used to it."

It would make Edward happy. He had seen how he looked around Alfons Heiderich after all. How Edward had cared for him out in the forest, and the looks they were sharing. Al could admit to himself that he had been a little jealous at that time, even if he didn't feel the same kind of love towards Edward as Heiderich supposedly did. But somehow it all made sense now, but he honestly didn't know if he would be able to think of this relationship as _normal_. But who was he to judge upon anyone? The look he received from his older brother, how his golden eyes had suddenly shifted into a happier look was everything Al needed to be convinced. In fact, the way Edward had looked when he had thought Al wouldn't approve of the truth, was something he'd rather never see again.

Edward felt very relieved. "Thank you, Al. That really means everything to me."

Al pushed his shoulder, just wanting to get the topic the hell over with. "Just be honest from now on, Nii-san..." he said instead. "I want to know what happened to you in the last two years. And I'm still remembering new things everyday of the time I was in the armour."

Edward nodded, agreeing. "I know. I'll tell you anything you want to know." He wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders, not minding the change of subject. He wanted to talk about _Al_ now, and nothing else. He smiled softly. "I understand Sensei took good care of you and trained you before you became a state alchemist, right?" he asked. "She would never have let you become a state alchemist; she would rather have killed you."

Al blushed slightly. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Edward rose to his feet and offered him a wily look. "In shape?"

"I wouldn't underestimate my young appearance if I were you," Al said matter-of-factly, feeling suddenly much better.

Edward grinned at him.

Abruptly Al was on his feet, still curved down and shot out a leg to knock Edward's feet away underneath him.

Edward was quick and leaped over Al's foot, dodging the move with ease. "Not bad," he commented after landing on the ground again.

Al sprung up and made a well-rehearsed drop kick towards Edward's side. He dodged that too, but not with as much ease as the first attack. Al noticed and grinned, but he noticed also that Edward didn't attack him back during the sparring. He didn't like being treated with silk gloves, and made an abrupt move toward Edward's ribcage again with his foot. Edward caught his foot with his hands, holding him in place. Al shot up his other leg, supporting himself on his hands and flipped around as he managed to free his leg. He rolled onto his feet some distance away to catch his breath.

Edward stood at the same spot, smiling at him. He looked proud. Al couldn't help appreciating it, especially because he had felt so ashamed of himself lately. Still he said: "Don't take me lightly, Nii-san. Attack me."

Edward laughed. Al reminded him of himself. "As you wish," he said. He started forward, his left hand ready. There was no way he would use his automail arm on Al, which Al just had to accept. He made some moves to get close to him, before he took a swing. His fist hit exactly where he had planned, but froze as he had somehow pressed the pause button.

Al had his arms crossed over his chest underneath his fist, preventing his attack to damage the planned spot.

Edward grinned. "You're almost better than you were as a suit of armour."

There was a glint in Al's large eyes. "You're worse than you were when you were 12."

They continued sparring for a while as the sun was starting to set, and Al felt pleased that his words had made Edward let go a little more. Still he ended up tackling Edward down on his stomach and held his arms. They both laughed and made jokes, and Edward complained that he would never win against him.

They rested on their backs, watching the sun go down behind the treetops. Edward had almost forgotten how beautiful the sunset was in Rizembool.

"When do we leave?" Al asked after some minutes of silence.

Edward didn't reply at once. Then he said. "Tomorrow morning. We can't take any risks by staying too long."

"I see." Al agreed.

The brothers had been completely oblivious to the shadow lurking behind some trees close by. The man called Thomas Peterson went back to the train station of Rizembool and used the telephone box standing on the platform.

"Sir, I've found them. It's like you thought. They didn't travel up North."

"Well done, Sergeant," his commanding officer, the Brigadier General, said at the other end of the line. "Was Heiderich with them as well?"

"I didn't see him, but I feel confident assuming that he was inside the house."

"Splendid. Wait there for the reinforcements."

"Yes, sir."


	20. Different and alike

AN: If you've read **_The Eye_** (the midquel one-shot), everything will make much more sense, I think.

Thank you!

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 20: Different and alike**

--

"Hi mom," Edward said. "It's been a while."

It was early in the morning. The sun had only just started to rise up from behind the hills of the horizon, painting the clear sky with a beautiful reddish gleam. Alfons was amazed at how far it was actually possible to see from this small hill, even if it wasn't really that high. The view showed hundreds of kilometres of houses, hills, trees and mountains, even in the farthest perspective. The morning air was a little chilly, but not cold, and he enjoyed the feeling of a fresh breeze blowing against his face.

Alfons took a deep breath and joined Edward's side where he sat on his knees in front of a gravestone. It was marked Trisha Elric and the years she had been born and had died. She had died so young, Alfons thought solemnly. Just as his own mother had.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come visit you sooner," Edward continued. "And that I'm not staying for long. But at least, I'd like you to meet someone first."

Alfons smiled softly. Edward was the least religious person he knew, but even Edward wouldn't believe that there wasn't a small chance his mother was somewhere she couldn't hear him.

Alfons kneeled beside Edward and closed his eyes and folded his hands. He could picture a good-hearted woman smiling with long, brownish hair, some shades darker than Al's. He almost felt a little nervous, not having a slightest idea of what to say. He wanted to thank her for letting Edward into the world, and that he was allowed to be with him. But that might sound stupid.

"This is Alfons," Edward said. "He's a good friend... actually, he is more than a friend to me." He paused for a second, smiling lightly. "Unless a major rainstorm appears in a few seconds, I know that you wouldn't have minded it if you still had been here."

Alfons swallowed, not actually fond of the thought of challenging fate like that. He couldn't help gazing up nervously towards the horizon again. But fortunately, the sky was still clear blue, and the sun kept rising. He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Since he wasn't entirely unreligious like Edward, the last thing he wanted was having the dead assortments of God cursing their luck. So far they had only managed to get here thanks to pure luck, and he hoped that wasn't about to change.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Elric," he whispered, eyeing her name on the stone. He wanted her to know, just in case she could hear him.

_I'm watching over Edward for you. I won't let anything bad happen to him._

Edward gazed at him and crooked his head. "The sky isn't falling down on us, so I guess that means she likes you." He grinned.

Alfons' eyes flared back at him. "You shouldn't say things like that. What if it had suddenly started to rain?"

Edward laughed. "That would still not make me believe in God. Alchemists are the closest thing to God the worlds will ever have."

Alfons snorted, thinking that sounded quite arrogant. "Then teach me something _godly_," he challenged.

Edward gave him a wry smile at that. "Sure. We've got some time."

Alfons' eyes lit up. He hadn't actually thought that Edward would agree to it. Ever since he had first seen alchemy, he had wished he too could do something amazing like that, and even more after reading a little about it.

Edward clapped his hands and touched the ground. After some seconds he had made a white paper sheet and a simple pencil. He handed it to Alfons. "Start by drawing a circle."

Alfons had always been steady on his drawing hand, never actually skilled at it, but good enough to draw some designs and sketches of rockets of his own. While living in Munich he had had mostly twenty different sketches (quite often bad ones) and passed each one onto Edward so he could use them to make the main sketch of the product. Edward had always been incredible at making perfect sketches.

Alfons let his pencil wander over the sheet. He remembered what the array looked like, assuming he was supposed to draw the simple and primary one. He had seen it many times, on Edward's sketches, in the book he had been reading back at the house, and in his odd visions... Two circles, one big triangle following the circuits, and three smaller triangles inside which also followed the circuit.

"There," he said.

"Good," Edward replied. He picked up a handful of grass and let it fall onto the sheet, inside the array. "What would you make out of grass?"

Alfons smiled. "I would make a flower for your mother." Since he only had materials of a plant to use, in other words earth element, he had to make it into something else made of the same element. He had read that in the book he had borrowed. To create a different element, he had to mix two different elements together.

Edward nodded, smiling softly. "Just imagine the flower in your mind. But don't forget the principle. Equal exchange. The result has to be equal of the amount, or else it won't work."

Alfons nodded. He closed his eyes, and he thought of Al at the beach when he had drawn an array in the sand and dried his clothes. He could do this too.

"It might take some time before something happens, since it's your first time. _If_ something happens, of course," Edward said, not wanting to give Alfons high hopes.

Alfons concentrated his mind around a pretty flower he once had seen in his mother's backyard in Munich many years ago. He wanted it to work. Then he touched the circle on the sheet while keeping himself focused. It shouldn't be that difficult, right? In this world alchemy was quite common, and many people could do a little alchemy at least. And if Alfons could do it, he couldn't help picturing that Edward would gain even more respect for him.

At first, nothing happened at all. And after a couple of minutes Alfons was almost sure he was wasting his time on this. Maybe he simply couldn't do it because he wasn't from this world. But Edward had still not said anything, just waiting patiently for something to happen. Perhaps alchemy was one of the few things in the world that Edward was willing to be patient with.

Alfons pictured the flower he wanted to transmute. It was blue. Then he saw the array in his mind. He had seen it in the Gate. Then he imagined the Gate. He had seen it more than once. But, he couldn't really remember when or where he had seen it. He was about to give up the whole thing, then suddenly his head exploded with energy and all kinds of images were streaming into his head. Before he knew it he was completely blinded by a strong whiteness, and he was letting out a sound that sickly reminded him of a scream. He was stunned, unable to move, and when his eyes finally managed to adjust, he looked straight at a huge black Gate. It wasn't something he just imagined this time. The doors were opening with a creaking sound and Alfons stared in shock. He _had_ seen this Gate more than once before. Even before he came to this world.

_I'm waiting for you_, it said. _I'm watching you._

Long black hands stretched out for him from the darkness, and he opened his mouth to scream again. If they got to him, if they took him into that place, he would never be able to return. He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He couldn't even move. As if he was completely frozen to the ground.

Alfons did the only thing he could do. He shut his eyes and screamed as loud as his lungs could manage.

Then a voice was suddenly there, trying to reach for him as he lay on his back, trembling uncontrollably. Or maybe it was because the one who yelled in order to reach out to him was also shaking his shoulders so violently that Alfons didn't know where his own trembling came into the picture. And his foot... Something was burning. He kicked his feet, trying to make the pain go away, but it didn't.

He opened his eyes wide and breathed hard. He was suddenly staring straight up into a pair of large golden eyes, which were filled with panic.

"Alfons, are you all right?! Talk to me!"

Alfons opened his mouth, still stunned of shock. "I'm... I... what happened?" he stuttered. He could barely think straight, let alone was he able to get out any coherent words. He felt as though all colours had literally drained from his face all of a sudden.

"You tell me," Edward said in a low voice, not shaking him anymore but still holding his shoulders tightly. His eyes gazed circumspectly down at him. "Did you see anything?"

Still kicking his burning right foot to the ground Alfons nodded fast. "The Gate," he said breathlessly. "It was right there. And black things. It tried to..."

Edward's eyes widened and his face paled, a short gasp slipped in between his lips. "We have to go. Quick." He stood up fast, pulling Alfons as he rose. "And you stay far away from alchemy hereafter."

Confused, Alfons literally got dragged up to his feet, and he cringed at the fiery pain at the underside of his foot. Edward started to drag him down the hill, and Alfons could only twist his head sharply to look over his shoulder towards the array. Did he transmute something? He got a glimpse of burned grass and paper at the foot of Trisha Elric's grave.

Alfons turned again, looking down while his head span. What the hell was happening to him? Had this something to do with the time he got trapped into the ruins of the explosion during the attack at Central? He had seen the Gate at that time too, and he had felt the same burning pain from the mark underneath his foot. But he had thought it was only one of his "normal" visions. Despite the fact that the mark had just showed up there from nowhere... But he had realized that hadn't been the first time he saw the Gate. When had he seen it before? Either way, he found no other solution than telling Edward.

"Edward," he wheezed. "I think something is wrong with me."

Edward simply ushered him on towards the house. "Nothing's wrong with you," he contradicted.

"But," Alfons stuttered. "I feel odd. I've seen that thing before. And my foot..."

"It'll be all right," Edward assured quickly, but somehow Alfons couldn't quite believe him.

"Stop," Alfons demanded, and made a halt. He hovered over the ground and fell to his knees. "There's something I have to show you..." He had simply not thought about it after he had been at the hospital in Central. They had gone to save Al, so it had slipped out of his mind at the time. Besides, the pain had disappeared before Edward returned to the hospital to get him, and he had thought it would pass over by itself. He hadn't wanted Edward to be bothered by it either.

But now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Don't joke around," Edward replied sharply. "Get up, we have to go!"

Alfons quickly removed his shoe and sock on his right foot, and turned it so Edward could see it. And it was right there. The mark.

The mark was black and looked like it had been drawn with a knife, and it didn't stop shooting pain throughout his body.

Edward froze to ice by the sight of it.

"I don't know how long it's been there," Alfons said, trying to sound calmer than he really was. "But something tells me that it's been there since I came to this world. It has something to do with the Gate..."

Edward slowly bent his knees in front of him, reaching out his flesh hand towards his foot.

Something about the look in his eyes told Alfons that Edward recognized the mark clear as day, and that he already knew that it was from the Gate. The eye that was carved into the Gate's front doors.

Edward's hand was trembling lightly as he touched the wound, and his eyes immediately fell shut. Alfons cringed, wondering if what Edward's was doing actually was a good idea. His face had scrunched up as he touched it and he breathed out a little fast.

"Edward..." Alfons said nervously.

Edward abruptly retrieved his hand like he had been burned, and his eyes opened wide. "The Gate... It did this to you." Edward was staring at him like he had seen a ghost. Alfons retrieved his foot further away from Edward, not wanting him to get hurt by it too. Like it was _contagious_. "What does that mean?" he demanded, actually feeling like smashing his own head into a stone to get rid of his misery.

"It means..." Edward started. "If what just happened happens again, you might not get back."

Somehow Alfons had already figured that out. He looked down at the pulsing eye-mark again. "It said something in my head... I don't know when or if it was only a dream. But I just remembered something. It said that it was watching me." He shuddered.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I know when."

"You do?"

"When we travelled through the Gate. I've been wondering how we managed to do it without an exchange." He rose slowly to his feet. "At Thule Society in Munich, my father said that the deal yet wasn't over. I think the deal will last as long as the Gates are still open."

"So... as long as the Gate exists... I'll be..." Alfons breathed in deep. He would be in danger until the Gate had its way?

"Unless we destroy both of the Gates..." Edward stated in a low voice.

Alfons' thoughts span. But the first Gate was in Munich. In the other world. How were they supposed to destroy it and get back here? It was impossible. And the other Gate was at Thule Society. Alfons thought he had already had his fair share of time spent at that place, thank you very much.

"I'll find a way," Edward said, like he was reading his mind. "First we have to remove that mark somehow."

Alfons nodded slowly. "Yeah... Somehow?" This was really a genuine curse of some sort. He guessed it couldn't be removed that easily.

Edward reached down a hand to him. "I'll ask granny. She has lots of experience with surgeries."

"S-surgeries?" Alfons repeated weakly, but accepted his hand and stood up. Even though he hated anything that related to a hospital, he guessed it just had to be done in this case. If he kept having this mark on him, the Gate would still have a certain control over him. After all, it was obviously the Gate that had made him see a part of this world's knowledge. But eventually, Alfons realized to his horror, it would kill him.

"Come on," Edward said, smiling softly, as to not worry him. "You'll be just fine."

Alfons nodded quietly and followed after him back towards the house.

--

"_You know the truth now, right?"_

_At those words she had thought she would fall apart. "I didn't know what to think! I'm so sorry." _

_It had been late and both Al and Alfons had already gone to bed. Edward stood by her tool desk, and she had never seen him this disappointed before. Disappointed in _her_. Which made her even more afraid to tell him what _else_ she had done..._

"_Without him I would never have managed to bring Al home," he said. "I wouldn't have even come to this world without him."_

"_I know," Winry whispered._

"I've never been this ashamed in my life," Winry muttered, thinking about her last night's conversation with Edward. "I don't know what to do."

"We owe Alfons an apology," Scheiska said silently, and Pinako nodded. The three of them were sitting by the table in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"It might be appropriate to let them know the rest of the truth as well," the old lady suggested.

"Yes, I know," Winry said, just as both Edward and Alfons came back inside. They both looked quite troubled, she thought, but they didn't say anything unusual.

Edward sat down beside Winry and served himself with food without a question. He didn't look at her in hope that she couldn't read anything of what was on his mind. Despite of what they had just found out, he was too hungry to deal with all the facts in the immediate second.

Alfons had to smile. Even after all that had happened the last couple of days, Edward was still so... like himself.

"Good morning," he greeted before he sat down, noticing the regretful look in Winry's clear blue eyes. She was watching him, and he couldn't _not_ notice it. And Scheiska just stared shamefully down at her food.

"Is something wrong, Winry?" Alfons asked.

Edward looked up and his eyes narrowed at her. Obviously he hadn't even noticed (or didn't want to notice) that something was still bothering both of the girls, especially Winry. But Alfons knew that they had talked last night, so he considered everything to be fine now. He didn't like to dwell too much.

"There is." Winry looked down at her hands, before she stared straight at him again. "I owe you a big apology."

Alfons just smiled at her. "Edward told me everything. It's all right, Winry." He kind of understood. He didn't want to blame her for being protective of the ones she cared about.

Last night he and Edward had talked for a long time as well. And he finally got to know why Winry had acted so strange towards him, and the reason why Al had been ticked off so strongly. He hoped that could be a story they perhaps could share much later on and just laugh about.

"I'm really sorry too," Scheiska said. "We shouldn't have just come to such fast conclusions."

"There's more," Winry said fast, before anyone could shrug things off. "I wanted to warn you. I called the military."

Edward's eyes froze at her and he rose abruptly from the table, glaring at her in disbelief. The sudden movement made her jump.

"You _what_?!"

"Three days ago," Winry said fast, still shaking after being startled. "I wanted to talk to Mustang, but he wasn't there. I talked to a man named Carl or something."

Alfons' eyes widened, and he suddenly noticed that his hands were clutched very hard around his fork and knife.

"He said he was your new commanding officer, and... and..." Winry's eyes overflowed with tears. "I told him that I didn't think you were from Anothoya like you had said you were, and he said he was going to look into it."

Alfons' eyes narrowed pensively. Was this as bad as he had imagined? If this was all, it could've been worse, right?

But Edward obviously didn't see it that way. "I can't believe it!" He deserted his food and started walking restlessly back and forth the room. "He'll find out that Mustang covered for him. It wouldn't only put Alfons in jail, but the Colonel as well."

Okay, that was actually quite bad, Alfons thought. He didn't want to be put in jail... The military could probably find out _easily_ that his whole identity was a setup, if they just looked into it. How naive of him to actually believe that Kiehle couldn't figure that one out.

The Colonel had never done anything but everything in his power to help him and Edward, and he didn't deserve to lose his position. Although, it had always seemed like Brigadier General Kiehle's dream was to see that man's fall from the military ranks. Alfons still wondered why.

Edward didn't waste time on questions. "We have to go," he said. "Immediately."

Scheiska was pale as a ghost and Winry looked like she was about to fall apart. "I didn't mean for anything like this to happen," she cried.

Thinking that she alone didn't deserve the blame, Alfons rose slowly and put a gentle hand on her shoulder before Edward would leave her with all the guilt. "It's okay, Winry. We know that."

She looked up at him, startled, then she rose abruptly from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, digging her nose into his shoulder. Alfons stiffened a little, feeling a little ridiculous because his first thought was that he couldn't remember the last time a girl had hugged him like that.

"Be careful," she whispered.

He hugged her back, very carefully. It actually felt quite reassuring to know that Edward's childhood friend cared and was worried for him. "We will."

Edward seemed to have slightly calmed down now, if only for a minute, and he turned to Pinako. "There's one thing I want you to look at before we go."

Pinako nodded. If she was startled by the conversation she didn't show it much. "Of course."

Edward turned to Alfons. "Show her."

Alfons released himself from Winry and removed his sock. He sat down on a chair, and held out his foot for them to see his curse.

The old woman puffed her pipe and rose from her seat to get a better look. She held out a petite but firm hand around Alfons' foot and studied the mark. "Does this have something to do with alchemy?"

"We need to have it removed. Quickly," Edward added, not confirming nor denying her question. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"You know I'm not an alchemist, but this seems to be a serious and unusual wound," Pinako said. "But sure I know of a way that will do the trick."

Alfons gave her a hopeful look.

"Just bring me a saw," Pinako said. "And then I'll prepare an automail for you."

Alfons gawked at her, not sure that he had even heard right. Even Winry looked startled at that, not to mention Scheiska who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Are you _mad_?" Edward bellowed. "There's no way I'll let him go through something like that. And I said _quickly_. We have to leave now."

Pinako shrugged. "The wound isn't like anything I've ever seen before. There's nothing else I can do." She let go of his foot and Alfons pulled his sock back on a little shakily.

"Thanks anyway," Edward muttered. "Let's go."

"What's going on?" a new voice asked, sounding puzzled from behind them.

Alfons turned around and saw Al standing in the doorway, still in his pyjamas and his hair in a messy stack on top of his head. He lifted his arm to wipe some of the drowsiness away from his eyes.

Edward lowered his head a little, breathing in deep and not meeting his brother's eyes. "We're leaving now, Al."

Al's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He turned to run upstairs again. "I'll be right back, I just need to dress and--"

"No," Edward said, and Al stopped in his tracks.

Alfons gave Edward a questioning look, but Edward lifted his gaze towards his brother, who turned around slowly and looked bewildered at him.

"You're not coming," Edward said firmly. "I want you to send your resignation to the military and stay right here."

Alphonse stepped forward quickly, his bronze eyes filled with disappointment and confusion. "What do you mean, Nii-san? You said..."

"I know," Edward replied, still not showing any signs of regret. "I said that I wanted you to come, but I have changed my mind. You'll be safer here."

Shocked and hurt, Al exploded. "YOU _LIED_ TO ME! You said you couldn't choose between us, but now you just did! I don't want to be safe, I want to stay with you!"

His outburst made Winry abruptly rise from her chair. She was about to step forward to him, but Alfons gently held her arm. This was mainly Edward's responsibility to sort out and explain. And he figured that Edward probably had a good explanation. He usually had one, at least.

Edward stepped up to his little brother, who now glared at him in a combination of anger and hurt. Edward received a couple of punches at his chest before he caught Al's arms in a tight hold, keeping him still.

"Just listen," Edward said carefully. "I want to be with you too, but we need to take care of a couple of things first."

Al shook his head violently. He couldn't just accept something like this, could he? Edward wanted to travel with Alfons Heiderich and not him. It was _now_ things actually made a difference, because he knew Edward was in trouble with the military and they could be caught at any time. He knew Edward could defend himself, but Al wanted to be with him, to protect him as well. He was more capable of that than Alfons! If something happened, what could someone like _Alfons_ possibly do?

"You'll wait here, and when we have found a safe place, I'll come back and get you," Edward continued. "Do you understand?"

Al's large eyes were watering as he stilled in Edward's grip. The bright gold eyes he was staring straight into were determined and set. He knew he couldn't change Edward's mind, even if he didn't approve of it at all. Why was he always the one left behind? Why did he always have to _wait_? He looked away from his brother then, feeling too angry to look at him. Still, he couldn't bring himself to have another outburst right now. Edward would never listen to him anyway. "I understand," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. "It's my fault. I really want to bring you along. Just... not yet."

He probably needed time alone with _Alfons_ first... Still, Al was left wondering what they were going to do. "Where are you going?" he asked, confusion written in his voice. "What things were you talking about that you have to take care of?" At least his brother owed him an explanation.

Edward released him slowly. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

Al sighed. "When?"

Edward let a flesh hand through Al's messy bronze hair, giving him a soft smile. "As soon as I can. Just remember that I will come back for you. I _promise_."

Al smiled back weakly, even if it was ever so hard to do it. "I guess."

Edward nodded pleased. "Then we can start thinking about your future."

It all sounded fine when Edward was saying it. Even if Al wasn't at all pleased with the circumstances, he couldn't argue either. He sniffled a little and buried his face into Edward's shoulder. He relaxed a little as he felt his older brother's arms wrap around him and just held him close. Protectively.

"I just don't want anything bad happen to you again," Edward whispered, so only he could hear.

"I know," Al replied in a low voice. "I know, Nii-san."

--

As they were ready to leave, Winry, Scheiska, Pinako, Al and Den stood on the stairs outside the door to greet them off. Winry hugged him for a long time, and Alfons almost felt his own cheeks getting awkwardly warm.

"Again, I'm truly sorry for my behaviour," she said to him. "I'll make it up to you sometime."

Alfons let go of her and smiled. "There's no need."

Al stood in front of Edward, the look in his eyes obviously showing that he hadn't entirely forgiven him yet, but still he seemed to have accepted the situation. "Come back soon, Nii-san," he said.

"I will," Edward promised. "Again, I'm sorry for this, Al, but it's very important."

Al nodded slowly. "I understand."

Winry stepped up to Edward and hugged him as well. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?" she said, her voice sounding a little fractured. "Come back this time."

"Of course I will," Edward said softly.

Al looked a little uncomfortable as he was left beside Alfons, and he stared up at him, his eyes telling Alfons that he was not quite sure how to place his words towards him. Alfons' mind suddenly started to rewind back to late last night when he awoke in the guestroom. Everyone else had been asleep except for one other person.

"_Heiderich-san..." a low voice said, so low that it was almost just a whisper._

_Still he had heard it. Alfons had only been half awake until then, and he sat up abruptly in his bed, staring puzzled at the small boy who was surprisingly sitting on his bedside. Alfons automatically looked around for Edward, but he couldn't see him anywhere. It seemed like the little brother had entered his room on his own accord._

"_Alphonse... what are you doing here?" Alfons asked curiously, still not quite familiar with calling someone by his own name. Edward had told him earlier that night that he had made it up with his brother, and Alfons had been relieved to hear that. The last thing he wanted was to come between the brothers. They already had their special bond, and Alfons wouldn't want anything to weaken it. At least not because of _him_. But seeing the look in Al's face now, it suggested that everything was far from okay._

"_I came here because... I wanted to talk to you about something," Al said. He knitted his fingers in his lap, and had an unreadable look in his boyish features. "Do you mind?"_

"_No, not at all," Alfons replied. Whatever this was all about, anytime could be as good as another. He hadn't been able to sleep very well anyway._

"_Listen... I know I shouldn't have blamed you because of my brother's choice," Al started. "But because of you, he almost didn't come back."_

_Alfons scowled a little, unsure where this conversation was heading. Al seemed both remorseful and despiteful at the same time. It was a little confusing._

_Did Al have something against him?_

"_I was wondering if you knew about him and Mustang," Al continued. "The Colonel actually cared a lot about Nii-san. I think he even loved him... I could feel it by just watching him talk about my brother. And then Nii-san returned with you. I can actually imagine how much that must have hurt."_

"_Alphonse... I--" Alfons started, not really knowing exactly what to say. Al sounded like he was blaming him for literally stealing Edward from everyone. He scowled. Unintentionally, maybe he had..._

"_I knew about them, eventually," he said. "I found out. Edward didn't tell me right away. And you're right. It must've been hard for Mustang. But he'll get over it, I'm sure. Instead of turning me in when he had the chance, he helped me." _

_He just wondered if _Al _would ever get over it all the same._

"_Luckily for you, Roy's a good person," Al said._

_Alfons gave the boy a long look, wondering why Al had to still keep fighting against him regardless that he had talked with Edward about everything. Edward had said Al had been willing to accept their relationship. But it didn't seem like that to him, at least not now. Alfons wondered if Al was still strongly affected by the awful things he had experienced while being a prisoner at Thule Society. Maybe he just didn't feel like he had gotten his brother back the way he had wished he would. Because of Alfons, Al had believed that Edward hadn't cared as much about him._

_Alfons had realized, even if Edward and Al had talked and Edward was convinced that everything was okay, Alfons still had far to go to win Al's trust. Like Edward, Al trusted the Colonel with all his heart. It probably didn't matter to him that the Colonel had loved his brother, despite being a man, and not to mention that he was much older than Edward. _

_It was because the Colonel was strong. And Alfons wasn't..._

_He kept his voice as friendly as he could, even if he had been tempted to shake the little brother for some seconds. "I love your brother, Alphonse," he said. "But I'm not going to take him away from you. I simply want to protect him from the military. Any encounter with anyone from the military, even Colonel Mustang, will probably be very bad and you know why."_

_Al's eyes narrowed sceptically at him. "Mustang would help him."_

_Alfons nodded. "I know. But even if he wants to help us, he has orders he's obligated to follow."_

_Al lowered his gaze, playing with the sleeves of his pyjama. "Still, you tried to keep Nii-san away in the other world. It was you who convinced him that he wanted to stay there, wasn't it?"_

"_No," Alfons said, slightly taken aback by the accusation. "I would never do something like that. Actually, I tried to make him go."_

_Al lifted his gaze slowly at him again. His eyes had slightly widened in surprise. "You did?"_

_Alfons nodded. "I strapped him to a rocket, and I was about to send him away. But then the homunculus Envy showed up and stopped me. He knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in this world."_

_Al took a deep breath and looked away. "So... that's how it is."_

_Alfons nodded again. "But believe me. There was hardly a day where he didn't mention you. He talked about you all the time. He was always thinking about you." He smiled softly._

_Al shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. "He still would have preferred to have stayed with you instead of coming back." His voice was increasing in volume and sounded angry and sad all at once. It was almost like he had decided to be angry either way. He _wanted_ to be angry at someone._

"_Alphonse," Alfons said, feeling concerned. He thought the brothers had talked about this already... "Just drop this and be happy that your brother was able to return safely at all."_

_At this Al was silent. Maybe he finally was able to knock some sense into him._

"_Don't you know how dangerous it is to cross between the two worlds?" Alfons continued questioningly._

_Al nodded slowly. "Yes..." Then he changed subject completely all of a sudden. "Seeing you two... like that... It freaked me out." Al's cheeks had turned slightly darker in the dim light._

_Feeling a little awkward, Alfons shrugged. "It's... natural," he tried._

"_No, it's not," Al said and rose from the bed, trying to hide his blush. "I don't like it, but I will accept it as long as Nii-san is happy." He turned to leave._

_Alfons understood the unsaid warning clear as glass. If Edward became unhappy for some reason, the fault would be his and Al wouldn't forgive him._

"_Wait," Alfons said in a low voice. "You feel awkward because I look like you, don't you? Or maybe even threatened? Like I'm replacing you?"_

_Al didn't reply. But he didn't look at him either, and Alfons figured that was a yes._

"_I probably would've felt the same way as you. But you know, Edward doesn't care about details like that. We both have our different places in Edward's heart, but he cares about us both on equal terms." He smiled weakly. "At least I hope he does. Because if not, I think he would've chosen you."_

_Al turned slowly, shaking his head. "It's not our decision to make, is it?"_

_Keeping his weak smile, Alfons nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."_

_Al looked down to the floor, his eyes seemingly attracted to his own feet. "I'm sorry that I was convinced that you were a homunculus," he said. "But I thought I had found a reason to prevent you from taking my place."_

_Alfons sighed. "I'm not taking your place, Alphonse." He paused, and there was a long silence between them. Then he said: "Can't we both be different and alike?"_

Since Al didn't seem to be much as talkative like he had been last night, Alfons reached him a hand instead, smiling an uncertain but warm smile. "See you again soon, Alphonse."

Al nodded. "Yeah..." He reached his own hand back. "You can..." He looked away a little before continuing. "Call me Al, if you want." He muttered and looked away. "Everyone else does."

Alfons' heart grew warm as he heard those words. Despite it all, maybe he actually had won a little bit of Al's trust after all. Al had made a warning, but he still didn't deny him or disrespect him. And Edward's choices weren't his fault.

He thought that he probably would've felt the same way Al had if their roles had been flipped. He knew Al loved Edward, even if it was a different kind of love, it was still just as strong as Alfons' love.

Alfons had also realized that he probably would've felt threatened as well if someone who looked just like him had suddenly dropped into their lives and made things different than it had been before. Especially since the "before" was something that he had missed.

Just like Al probably missed that time he was journeying with his brother every day, years ago, – simply those two alone, Alfons missed the time he and Edward had spent living in Munich. Now both Al and Alfons had to give up on their 'befores', because things had become completely different. However, that didn't mean that they couldn't start anew, and they both would accept it. They were alike, after all. Not only on the outside, but also on the inside, and on the top of that they were still not the same. They were both different and alike.

"Be safe on your trip, boys," Pinako said, pausing from her pipe-puffing. "We'll be waiting right here for your return."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Thanks for everything, granny."

--

The pain had eased a bit, but Alfons could still slightly feel the mark of the eye biting leisurely at his foot. They were walking towards the Rizembool train station, and could already spot it at the bottom of the hill. They had only brought two things with them on their new journey. All the money they had gotten from Mustang, and the gun.

"Why didn't you bring Al along?" Alfons asked.

Edward shook his head. "At some point I have to destroy the Gate in this world, and I won't bring him anywhere near that place again."

Alfons gulped sharply. "Are you actually planning to go back? To Thule Society?"

Edward didn't reply at once, just staring straight forward. "Yes. After I've found a way to remove that mark from you."

"How are you going to do that? According to Pinako the only way seemed to be to cut my entire foot off." Alfons shuddered at the thought of that. But he guessed he couldn't complain, since Edward had in fact had both his arm and leg ripped from his body at an age of eleven.

"I will _not_ cut off your foot," Edward said, laughing of the ridiculousness of the thought.

"Well, that's a relief," Alfons muttered, not considering that thought as funny or in general worthy of humour.

"I thought about trying alchemy though," Edward continued thoughtfully. "In the eastern countries alchemy is often used for healing wounds if it's not something too serious. But that would be a little risky, considering the way you reacted to direct contact with alchemy."

Alfons nodded. "I'll never be able to transmute something, will I?"

"Hell no," Edward confirmed.

Alfons felt a little disappointed. That amazing power could never belong to him, but that was probably not the worst unattainable thing.

"Besides," Edward continued, "maybe it won't disappear before we've gotten rid of all the Gates in the first place."

"All of them?" Alfons repeated. "The one in Munich is a little out of reach, isn't it?" he pointed out.

"I know," Edward said pensively. "But I've been thinking out a theory."

Alfons wasn't surprised. Edward always had a possible explanation for the most bizarre phenomena.

"The end of the Gate from Munich appeared in Lior before, and by connecting to that end I might have a chance to destroy the Gate in Munich from this side."

"That sounds dangerous," Alfons noted, feeling suddenly a little shaken up. He had said that line before, obviously because all too often Edward's methods of doing things were the dangerous ones.

"Yes, but do you have any other ideas?" Edward asked rhetorically. "We'll head towards Lior first, and then we might be able to fix this mess, one step at a time."

Alfons nodded. "Yes, I know. You know I agree anyway, no matter how crazy it is. I'm just..." He looked for a fitting word. "Worried..."

"You always are," Edward smiled.

Alfons snorted. _With good reasons..._

They arrived at the train station the moment after, and Alfons noted Edward's hawk eyes scanning the entire area. They couldn't be too careful, after all.

The station wasn't very crowded, but there were enough people to mingle in between without being too noticeable.

"I guess our first destination will be Lior then," Alfons concurred.

"That's right," Edward said. "I'll go buy us tickets." He lowered his voice as he continued. "If you see anyone you think you recognize or someone suspicious, don't hesitate to find me. The military could still be around, dressed as civilians."

Alfons nodded. "I understand."

He stood outside the station house while Edward went in to buy them train tickets, and held a guarding look around the place. He studied each face of every person that passed him by, but he could in fact not recognize any of their faces. But that didn't mean that any of them weren't watching him. It was rather odd that the military hadn't invaded Rizembool entirely yet. But he was just glad they hadn't. He had taken his precautions though, in case something happened. They still had the gun Edward had stolen from Ackman at Thule Society, and he was carrying it safely hidden inside his jacket. He had no idea if he would have to use it again, and he really hoped he wouldn't. But as said, they couldn't be too careful.

Edward came back shortly after, and together they waited for the train to arrive. Luckily they just had to wait for about ten minutes.

Edward handed him a ticket. "The faster we're out of here the better."

Alfons agreed. His paranoia had once again started to get a hold of him. He didn't want to listen to it.

They heard the loud chime of a train pipe in the distance, and not long after the black train arrived at the platform. Steam shot out of the locomotive and people were streaming out the doors of the small cabins.

When most of the people had gotten themselves out, Edward and Alfons moved forwards and jumped in one of the doors. Alfons was actually glad to finally be on the train again. It was quite relaxing to travel this way. Much better (and safer) than flying.

They found a four-seater with the seats across from each other far back in the train like last time, where they picked one window-seat each. There weren't many people in the cabin, so it was pretty unlikely that anyone would choose to sit with them.

"How far is it to Lior?" Alfons asked.

"More or less four hours, I think," Edward said. "But we don't have to switch trains at least," he added. "There's two trains leaving from Rizembool at different times of the day, and this one doesn't go to Central first. It's the safest and fastest way to get to Lior."

"I see," Alfons replied.

The train started to move, and the conductor went through the train to see everyone's tickets.

Five hours was quite a lot of dead time, Alfons thought. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night, so he guessed the best thing he could do was to make up for that now.

"I'm going to rest my eyes for a while," he said, sinking down in his seat and closed his eyes.

"Do that," Edward said. "I'll wake you when we're there."

"Alright." The voice of the youngest blond was already drowsy.

Edward smiled at him and unnoticeably caressed his flesh hand over his knee. Alfons smiled as he felt the small touch of affection, and fell into a light sleep, letting his head rest back towards the back of his seat. Sometimes the train shook a little, but it didn't bother him much. Opposite of him Edward sat and gazed dreamily out the window, until he too rested his eyes while leaning his head lazily against his arm on the windowsill.

A couple of hours passed, and Alfons was awaken by the familiar chime of the train pipe as the train left a station. He had just time to read the sign on the platform before it disappeared. East City, it said.

At least they were on the right way. Lior was on the east side of Amestris, after all.

Alfons yawned deeply, and stretched as far as he could in his seat. But it wasn't all that comfortable considering his long legs. He looked up front of him and spotted the older blond who peacefully rested against the edge of the window.

He smiled, and decided that Edward would be okay by himself for a short while. He wanted to stretch his legs a little, and he needed to use the bathroom.

Alfons rose from his seat, and his knees gave out a grateful sound of being stretched out. He went past rows with passengers who were conversing keenly or reading the newspaper. The newspaper part kind of troubled him a little, and he automatically cringed slightly as people turned towards him. He cursed his own paranoia. After all, this town didn't have the same newspaper as Hugel, so these people probably hadn't necessarily seen the 'wanted sign'. Although, it could still be possible that the military had published their picture in every single newspaper in the entire country. But he did rather not want to think too much about it.

He continued forward until he reached the back of the next cabin connected to the one he and Edward had been sitting in. There were no seats here, rather a room where people could put their luggage and a small bathroom beside the storing shelves. As he looked up, his eyes widened as he saw a very _familiar person_ standing there by one of the shelves. Alfons froze to his spot, but still very curious of why he was there, even though he somehow knew.

Alphonse Elric was dressed in his old clothes again, including his red coat, and his hair was put back up in a ponytail.

"Al..." Alfons managed.

Abruptly Al stepped forward and grabbed Alfons' arm hard and dragged him right into the bathroom. Alfons followed without a question, thinking that a good explanation had to come right away anyway.

Al hurriedly locked the door behind them and Alfons almost had to stand uncomfortably close to the smaller boy. He rested a little awkwardly at the wall of the small place they were standing in. There was barely room for any of them moving.

"What are you doing here, Al?" he asked, sounding almost a little stringent. Like it was _his_ little brother that had disobediently followed them. Either way, he knew Edward wouldn't like this.

Al was leant a little breathlessly against the door. "I'm sorry!" he blurted, but made sure to keep his voice in a whisper. He looked troubled by the fact that Alfons had noticed him and mumbled some curses to himself. "I couldn't just sit there," he then said. "Please, don't tell Nii-san." Before Alfons could answer to that, the bronze-haired boy continued. "Besides, I needed to warn you somehow. The military is on the train."

Alfons gulped, abruptly losing track of his planned scolding-speech. "What?"

Al nodded fast. "I recognized a man. He's disguised as a civilian. I'm sure he's from the Brigadier General's unit."

Alfons' head dropped back against the wall. He didn't think that he could've received any worse news; except that Edward would be furious when he found out that his little brother had tagged along.


	21. The Chase

**Chapter 21: The Chase**

At some point something had gone terribly wrong, and now it was really confirmed to him as he stared straight into a pair of large bronze eyes, almost like a reflection of his own.

"Please," Alphonse Elric repeated frantically while blocking the locked bathroom door; like he was afraid that his troubled doppelganger would try to escape. "Don't tell Nii-san that I'm following you."

Alfons wondered how it all had come to this point. It was a weird situation which he would have never dreamed he would get into. Edward's little brother was asking _him_ to keep secrets from Edward. It was almost funny. Even if he and Al hadn't had a very good start, everything had suddenly started to turn around now.

Alfons sighed deep and crossed his arms where he rested against the worn, yellow wall. The initial traces of shock and fear that had struck him from the news about the military being on the train had started to fade, and his rational senses were returning slightly. "He'll find out about it sooner or later anyway," he reasoned. "More importantly, where did you see the soldier?"

They weren't only tagged by Edward's little brother, but the military as well. And it wasn't getting much better that they in fact were stuck on this train with no chances of escape... If they tried to get off on the next station they would probably be caught immediately. He was afraid his paranoia had finally become real. Maybe he hadn't simply imagined those strange looks from all the people he didn't know.

"He was standing in another wagon. He didn't see me," Al said. "I don't remember his name, but I recognized him because of his glasses."

Alfons mused. He couldn't remember someone from the Brigadier's unit with glasses. The only soldiers he could picture were Havoc, Breda and the others from Colonel Mustang's squad since he had seem them the most. He had never been good with faces.

"I highly doubt that he is alone on the train," Al continued, getting him back to the present.

Scowling, Alfons tried to think reasonably. What should they do? Maybe the Brigadier General's entire unit was actually hanging around and keeping watch. If they got caught, everything would be over. They would never even manage to destroy any of the Gates and set things right again.

First of all, he had to go and inform Edward about the situation. Hopefully he would know what to do.

"I have to warn Edward," Alfons said. "Keep yourself out of sight of the military."

Al nodded slowly. "I know. But wait, one second." He swiftly clapped his gloved hands and pressed them at Alfons' chest.

Alfons' eyes widened. What was he doing? Alchemy? "No! Wait!" He couldn't be around alchemy! He shut his eyes tight, expecting the entire world to crumble all around him and the Gate to swallow him. But nothing seemed to happen as a strong light filled the bathroom and slowly he opened his eyes again, realizing that nothing bad had happened.

Al gave him a strange look, like he was some sort of freak. "Sorry, I forgot... You're not used to alchemy, are you?"

"It's not _that_," Alfons said defensively. "I just..." Not that he could really explain it.

"It's not anything dangerous," Al reassured, completely ignorant to the Gate-issue his doppelganger was in the middle of. "I simply put a portion of my soul into your jacket. I'll be able to see and hear everything you do for a short period of time."

Alfons figured being around alchemy was only dangerous if he himself tried to perform it, or physically touched an alchemy circle. That was good to know. He mused down at his younger parallel. "So, you're using me to spy around?" It made him feel both agitated and somehow animated. "Or is it to make sure I won't tell Edward about you?"

Al growled at him. "No. I just don't want to be left out anymore. I'm his _brother_." Clearly that was the only reason Al needed. "It won't last for long, so go and warn Edward already," he supplied sharply.

Alfons nodded and gave in, but not without a small smirk forming in his features – in spite of the whole situation. "Fine. But remember what I said, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Al replied quickly. "I'll stay hidden." He moved to the side and let Alfons out of the small bathroom.

Alfons kept his eyes sharp as he headed back to the right wagon. He wondered if he could actually recognize the soldier if he saw him. There had been so many of them stalking around the warehouse at the time they were building Azure that he wasn't sure if he could even remember a single one of their faces. He hadn't actually exchanged any words with any of them at that time. But then he reached the right wagon and simply forgot everything that had just gone through his mind. He saw him, and even if he only could see the back of the man's head, he definitely recognized him. He had been wrong. He _had_ in fact exchanged a word with that guy before.

Obviously Al saw him too. "That's him..." his voice whispered.

"Yeah," Alfons muttered, even forgetting to think about how weird it was for a voice to come out of his own jacket when there wasn't someone there.

* * *

"Is this seat free?" a voice asked.

Edward lifted his head up slowly from his arm in his dozed state, not being on guard at that moment. But just as the man sat down and stared at him across the seats without waiting for any reply from him, Edward immediately became aware of the situation and who the man was. He suddenly found himself very much awake and sat carefully up in a more straight position.

"Hello Edward Elric," the man said, smiling.

Edward's eyes simply narrowed at him. "How many of you are there?"

The man laughed shortly. "All you need to know is that I'm certainly not alone. And as soon as we reach Lior, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us quietly. You will do that, right Edward?"

Edward snorted, but didn't offer any real vocal reply. He knew this man. He had only met him once, but he remembered him well because he had held his blade against his throat in an alley at Central. Thomas Peterson. Sergeant of Brigadier General Kiehle's unit. He had been following him and Alfons while they had been working with Azure as a part of a surveillance team. He didn't look much older than Mustang. His hair was light blond and his eyes were grey as stone behind a pair of thin square glasses.

Edward looked cautiously around to see if he could spot any more familiar faces, or even better: a possible escape route. But he saw neither. Not even Alfons was around. He wondered where he had gone. Lior was the next stop, but they wouldn't get there yet for another couple of hours. Edward figured he couldn't run far anyway, so he made himself more comfortable in his seat, crossing a leg over another and folding his arms. "Why haven't you arrested me already?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, we wouldn't want to make too much ruckus like that on the train. Too many people, you know," the Sergeant reasoned.

"I see," Edward said.

"But we will if we have to, of course," Peterson added, as a warning that Edward shouldn't try anything stupid. "For now I'm just making sure that you will stay where you are until we arrive at the next station."

"Of course," Edward said. _Like hell._

In addition to the situation being a total pain in the ass—considering that he had actually been captured like this—something else about this man had been bothering Edward even from the start, but he hadn't had time to think much about it because of everything else on his mind. For some reason Thomas Peterson smelled fishy. He figured he might be able to get the man to talk a little more now.

"So tell me, how did you end up in that bastard's unit anyway?" he asked directly.

Sergeant Peterson seemed a little taken aback by the question. Maybe he hadn't supposed a soon-to-be prisoner with no escaping routes would act this cocky. "Now, why would you ask that?"

Edward shrugged. "Just thought I had seen you somewhere before," he said honestly. "There was something that crossed my mind after our little meeting in that alley, remember?"

The Sergeant snorted and nodded. "Yes, how could I forget?"

"So you must have been in the military for some time then, despite your rank?" Edward fished.

"Actually, I signed up only a month ago," Peterson replied, almost a little challengingly. Like he was curious of where Edward was heading with these questions.

"Really," Edward said. Things were getting hotter. "In the middle of the whole escapade with Thule Society and all... I guess that makes you pretty lucky that you got the job. The Amestris State Military wouldn't just trust anyone."

"Yes, that may be true," the Sergeant said.

"Oh, so you _know_ what Thule is now?" Edward asked rhetorically. "I remember that you kind of questioned the name of the terrorist organization that had recently attacked both Central and Lior after your employment."

"_Who are you? Are you from Thule Society?"__ He had been holding the man down firmly to the ground with his blade only an inch away from his throat._

"_Ow ow, you got me there… No, I'm not from Thule Society or whatever you called it."_

The expression in the Sergeant's face had definitely changed. "Yes, how silly of me." His grey eyes were piercing him sharply through his glasses and his mouth formed into a bitter line. The more Edward looked at him, the more he was becoming sure that he was right regarding his suspicions.

"I thought it was a little odd," he added. "I would've assumed that any _real_ Amestrian soldier would've known about Thule Society, unless he played entirely stupid."

Thomas Peterson spoke again. "I feel that you're implicating some very _serious_ accusations against me."

Edward leaned forward in his seat, lowering his voice down to a dangerous tone. "You're damn right. I think you're the spy from Thule Society Mustang figured was hanging around the Azure-project, and even if it is the last thing I do, I will prove it and have you _pay_."

The man snorted shortly, before a sly smile appeared in his features. "Why don't you try? I would be more worried about myself if I were you."

Edward's eyes widened. _He's as good as admitting it. _That meant... Edward leant back, swallowing. Thule Society had people on the inside of the military. This guy, and maybe others as well? Did Thule have even more control of things than it had first appeared?

"For instance," the man continued, leaning forward and lowered his voice as well. "I know how to provide you a certain death sentence, and I also know some people who wouldn't mind having you _dead_."

Edward stared unfalteringly back at him with a hard look, seemingly entirely calm. But he was actually starting to feel quite uncomfortable now. Still, his actual worry was nothing compared to the anger that had started bubbling inside his chest. He knew he had seen this man before—at some place that didn't fit in. Probably at Thule Society's headquarters in Munich. There had been many of them there, dressed in the black Thule uniform.

And now he had just found out that this man was likely one of the people responsible for the attacks at Central. He had known where Azure was and had probably directed the second attack around that area. It had almost gotten Alfons killed, and Mustang's unit as well.

Edward could hardly believe that the military had let this man in, or in general let Thule Society infiltrate them. How had they done it? Either way, Mustang would probably _love_ to hear this news, Edward thought wryly. He figured that Thomas Peterson probably wasn't this man's real name, and that he had stolen the identity of someone else. The real Thomas Peterson was probably dead, his body exterminated and gotten rid of.

Edward started to wonder if the Brigadier General was acting for Thule's behalf as well, but he guessed that didn't make much sense. The Brigadier General and Mustang had known each other for years. It was rather possible that this Peterson guy had learned how to gain Kiehle's trust, and through him have certain power among the higher-ups in the military by making Kiehle believe that it was all _his_ ideas. Since Kiehle had an influence on Fuhrer Hakuro, that meant that Thule Society _indirectly _had an influence as well. And this was only the beginning.

"You bastard," Edward sneered. "If you think you're really going to get away with this, then I've clearly overestimated Thule."

Thomas Peterson smirked and nonchalantly adjusted his glasses. "It's gone quite smoothly so far, despite the little incident when they found out our location thanks to your little brother. That wasn't planned, but it doesn't matter anymore." He smirked. "At least she'll be pleased as soon as she gets _you_ out of the way for a good reward. As for Heiderich, he'll be taken care of as well of course. Kiehle has big plans for him."

As soon as Alfons' name was mentioned, Edward could only see red and was about to leap for the man's throat. But then something else happened that stopped him dead.

Alfons had suddenly appeared behind the man with discreet movements, before he swiftly swung the handle of the gun hard into the back of Thomas Peterson's head. He hit him with a loud _thump_!

The panic and chaos started the same second Peterson's body sank to the floor. People on the train suddenly saw something that they obviously associated with a crazy guy with a gun, and immediately started to rise from their seats in panic and loudly pushing each other to get away from Alfons.

"Oh my god!"

"The train is getting hijacked!"

Thomas Peterson was now lying unconscious on the floor by Edward's feet, and at least _that_ had been Alfons' intention. He met Edward's eyes, which were entirely stunned for a couple of seconds by the change of events.

Then Edward rose abruptly and in the heat of the moment he discovered a couple of guys coming towards them, also armed with guns, and they were forcing their way in between the panicking and blaring civilians.

"He has a gun! He's going to kill someone!"

"State military, let us through!"

Alfons saw them too, and judging from the way they were behaving he recognised them as more military people disguised as civilians. Feeling suddenly in panic as well, he stepped in front of Edward and pointed the gun warningly towards them without any real intention to shoot. He couldn't risk hitting any innocent people. They were trapped!

"Hold it right there!" one of the soldiers warned.

Edward took a deep breath, and abruptly turned for the window at his side. He shoved it up wide and reached for Alfons' arm.

"Come on!"

Alfons got pulled backwards right towards the window, and his breath stuck in his throat. The train was driving fast, and Edward intended to _jump_?

There wasn't any time for questions. There wasn't any time for _anything_. Edward had already climbed up, and tugged hard at him to get him to follow.

_Damn it_, Alfons thought and climbed up next to Edward. The ground flew by faster than his eyes could even make out. But at least it was grass.

"Now," Edward said. And they jumped.

Edward never let go of his arm. Not before they hit the ground hard and rolled uncontrollably like they had been hit by a wall of a tornado. Alfons got the wind totally knocked out of him, and as he finally lied still on his back he gasped to regain his breath. His eyes were shut tight, and when he finally dared open them again he stared straight up at a clear blue sky. Such a worriless sky.

He tried moving his legs and arms, and was relieved to feel that all of his limbs seemed to be intact. Edward groaned out beside him, and he turned his head at him. Alfons wondered if he was okay.

The older blond lay on his stomach and gradually pushed himself up on his palms. "That's the craziest thing you've ever done," he commented, followed by another groan.

"Says someone who decided that jumping out of a train in full speed was a good idea," Alfons replied dryly. He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, and stared after the train where it continued fast towards Lior. It was already far, far away. "But at least we got away from the military." He turned his head around again as he noticed that he didn't have the gun anymore, and felt a slight twist in his stomach. He spotted it laying a couple of feet behind him, and he stretched to retain it.

Edward chuckled stiffly. "Not just that. I know who Thule Society's spy is. At least one of them."

"You mean..." Alfons was taken aback by this. "That Sergeant is one of...?"

Edward nodded as he rose to his feet. "Yeah. He admitted it more or less. He's probably influencing our dear commanding officer to a great extent."

Alfons gulped, hiding the gun away into a safe place inside his jacket. It seemed like Thule Society was working with the military, and the military didn't even know! "We should contact Mustang," Alfons said. "So at least he knows."

"I can do it," a voice said. A voice of someone who wasn't physically there with them. Alfons jumped. In all the panic and chaos, he had almost totally forgotten about Al.

Edward frowned intently at him. "What's going on?" he asked slowly. "Why did I hear Al's voice right now?"

"Al is on the train," Alfons said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san!" Al shot in, before Edward managed to start his outburst. "I followed you because I thought I might be able to help. And I transmuted a portion of my soul into Heiderich-san's jacket."

"YOU _WHAT_?" Edward exploded, looking dreadfully from Alfons' face to his clothing.

"You can be mad at me later!" Al said fast. "Right now, you should hurry up and get away. The military is working on stopping the train right now, and there will be cars travelling from Lior and East City to pick them up. And you might run into them on the way."

Edward gritted his teeth hard. "Fine. Listen, Al. Get a phone and call Mustang. Tell him what you know about Sergeant Thomas Peterson, that he is a spy from Thule Society. And do _not_ get seen by the military, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. There's no phone in my reach on the train, but I'll find one somehow."

Edward nodded. "Good, and after that. Go home to Rizembool."

"Nii-san..."

"Alphonse," Edward said seriously. "I mean it."

"Okay, Nii-san."Al's voice was getting weaker. "The time's out," he said. "Be caref-" Alphonse's voice disappeared, like it just had faded out into nothing.

Alfons touched his own jacket. The little brother was gone. He sighed, feeling like he owed Edward some sort of explanation. "I ran into him when I went to the bathroom," he said. "He was quite determined in his decision on following us."

Edward rubbed his forehead. "I'm not surprised, but..." His eyes hardened. Alfons could visibly see that he was holding back how upset he actually was.

"I guess we should hurry," Edward then said. "East City is closer to us than Lior is, so we should head there and hide for a while."

They quickly started moving. Alfons' stomach was twisting in worry. "What if we run into the military cars from East City?"

"We'll just have to stay away from the main road," Edward reasoned. "It'll be fine."

Somehow Alfons wasn't entirely convinced. But he knew Edward was probably feeling extremely worried about Al as well now, knowing that he was alone on a train full of military people in disguise. Alfons hoped he would be alright. And he figured, maybe Edward had agreed that Al was to make the call to Mustang in order for Al to feel like he had participated in the little mission they had. He didn't want Al to feel completely left out, after all. Maybe he had given Al the job to make him go home afterwards, or perhaps he figured that Mustang would order Al to go home, at least do what he could to protect him.

Alfons smiled. Edward was always a step ahead of everyone.

* * *

The military had slightly gained control of the train, but the two convicts had escaped through the window and were already far beyond their reach.

Alphonse peaked into the wagon through the glass window on the door and observed how the military interrogated some of the passengers, and some of them helped the fallen Sergeant back onto his feet. He had regained his consciousness shortly after his brother and Alfons escaped. Al was relieved that they were alright and hadn't broken any legs in the fall.

The train would probably stop any minute. He had seen a couple of soldiers heading forward to speak with the crew of the train. When they stopped he would have his chance. Even if the train was located in the middle of nowhere right now, he had to find a phone somewhere. He just had to get off the train without getting seen.

As the train finally stopped, Al backed and hid into the bathroom again after keeping an eye on the Sergeant. He decided to wait for a couple of minutes until the military had left the wagon. Afterwards, he could hurriedly make it outside, transmute breaks on the train wheels and crawl underneath it while the train stood still, and also be sure it couldn't move and run over him while he crawled under it. When he was on the other side, he'd make a run for it. The military wouldn't see him as long as the train stood in the way.

Al thought it was a quite good plan. At least it was better than nothing.

But it didn't go as easily as he had thought.

When Al decided it was safe to come out of hiding, he found out to his surprise that someone had been waiting for him and was blocking the way.

Al stood as frozen in the gap of the door, just a second too long before he quickly tried to shut it again. But it didn't work. The man had his thick boot already placed on the door frame, preventing the door from closing properly.

Thomas Peterson stared at him with a cunning smile, and pulled the door open wide. "Alphonse Elric, isn't it? Back from the dead."

Alphonse stood stiff, trapped in the small bathroom. The Sergeant blocked the entire door opening. It wouldn't be possible for him to slip through. His mind raced. Had he been too careless? The Sergeant must have noticed him while he was spying on the situation!

"W-Who are you?" Al asked dumbfounded. It was the only thing he could come up with that might save him from very big trouble. Pretending to know as little as possible...

"You don't remember me?" The Sergeant asked disappointed. "I guess I can't actually blame you. We never got to introduce one another properly. I'm Sergeant Thomas Peterson. Brigadier General Kiehle is my commanding officer, and I was in Lior at the time you disappeared."

"Oh, I see," Al said, seeming thoughtful. "What do you want with me?"

"Alphonse," Peterson said with a small chuckle, like he was talking to a small child. "You know that your status is still missing, don't you? I'm afraid you have to come with me."

Al didn't like that much. "Actually, I was on my way to Lior to renounce my state alchemist licence," he lied. "Since I was last located there."

Thomas Peterson unfortunately didn't buy it. "Really? I think it would be more appropriate to renounce yourself personally to your commanding officer in Central. Don't you agree, Major?"

"I was going to call him," Al said, thinking fast. "I would like to borrow a phone, please."

"Why don't you just come with me, and we'll sort things out," the Sergeant said smoothly.

Al wanted to resist, but didn't have any other options than to let the older man drag him out of the bathroom and escort him firmly out of the train.

Military cars from East City had already just appeared and parked outside the train. Out of one of the cars, no other than Brigadier General Kiehle showed up, looked fairly pissed off.

"Where are they now?" he asked as he stepped up to the group of six soldiers dressed in civilian clothes and saluting.

"They escaped out the window of the train in full speed, sir," one of the soldiers explained.

"Where will they be heading?" the commanding officer groaned displeased.

"Probably towards East City. It's the closest city from where they jumped."

"I see." The Brigadier General lifted his gaze, and finally his eyes fell upon the small boy in a red coat, efficiently being held by the Sergeant.

"Sergeant Peterson, what is this?" Kiehle asked, but his voice sounded slightly more cheerful. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"I found Major Alphonse Elric on the train, sir," Peterson reported.

Kiehle stepped to Alphonse, smirking down at him. "I'm happy to see that you're alive, Major. And it surprises me that the older brother would leave his little brother behind like that."

"He didn't," Al said, as truth was. "He didn't know I that I was on the train."

Brigadier General Kiehle laughed out loud. "Oh, that's just wonderful."

Al glared at him. "Sir, please stop pursuing my brother. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Kiehle said. "He is a deserter. And regarding yourself, you will be under my watch until we get back to Central." Before Al could protest, the Brigadier reached his open palm to him, and Al was left staring questioningly at him instead.

"I'll be confiscating your alchemy gloves for now as well," he said.

"What for? You can't _do _that, sir," Al protested in horror, discreetly hiding his hands behind his back.

"Yes I can, Major," the man replied slickly. "I have reasons to believe that your loyalty is stronger towards your brother than it is to the state."

Al kept glaring at him, but didn't reply. _Of course it is_, the voice in his mind said.

"Consider this as a favour. Without alchemy, you won't be temped to oppose the military and face punishment for it, just because of your foolish older brother," Kiehle said.

To Al's annoyance he hadn't any other choice than obey, or else he would be in real trouble too. He silently removed his gloves and unwillingly handed them over to the Brigadier General.

"Good boy. And another thing as well," the Brigadier said. "It might be easier to bring your brother into custody if_ you_ are with us."

Anger stirred inside Al's chest. They ought to use him as bait to capture his brother! His heart immediately sank. No matter how angry he was with the Brigadier General, it couldn't compare to the anger he felt towards himself. Edward had told him to stay in Rizembool, after all. And now he was once again in trouble, and it would make everything more complicated for his brother.

Al lowered his head as he was escorted towards one of the cars. What a mess he had created.

* * *

They reached East City after almost an hour with partly running and partly walking fast. Even if it was a smaller city, it looked a lot like Central. Alfons felt exhausted already, and even Edward seemed considerably tired as they kept moving down a street with not too many people around.

"This is so fucked up," Edward muttered. "I swear, if he gets hurt..."

"He'll be fine, Edward," Alfons reassured. At least he tried to sound reassuring.

"He's on the same train as one of the people who kidnapped him and locked him into that hell," Edward said spitefully. He stopped.

"You're not thinking about going back, are you?" Alfons asked horrified.

Edward lowered his head. "How can I not? He's my responsibility." He turned towards the way they had come, but Alfons gripped his arm hard. "Edward. If we go back, we'll get arrested. That Peterson guy can't touch Al with all those military people around. At best, Al will be brought to Mustang. That's what you want, right? Mustang will take care of him and send him home. And that is, if they find him at all."

Edward didn't look at him.

"Believe me," Alfons said with a small smile. "Al's fine." It wasn't the first time he had tried to convince Edward about that. But at least now, he felt that he knew Al better than before. "He came into my bedroom last night," he added.

Edward gazed at him in askance. "Al did?"

"Yeah, we talked some. He said he was sorry. And I kind of understood him better. He has been feeling afraid that I would replace him." Alfons beamed softly.

"Yeah..." Edward said in a low voice. "I guess I never thought about it that way. I'm sorry. I should've told him everything earlier."

"It's okay now," Alfons said. "All that's left to do now is get rid of those Gates, right?"

Edward nodded. "I hope so." He turned towards East City again, but stopped and his brows furrowed. "Alfons, there's something I haven't..."

Alfons stopped too, looking puzzled. "What, Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "Never mind."

Alfons shrugged and started walking again. "Where are we supposed to go? We can't just roam around the streets in the middle of the day..."

"I know," Edward said, a little annoyed. "My only idea is the sewers."

Alfons stopped, practically sweat-dropping. "You're not serious."

Edward stopped beside him and looked him in the eye. "I'm serious."

Alfons shuddered. "But it's... cold and dark and it probably smells like..." Before he could finish his sentence, an old woman passed by from their opposite direction and stared intently at them. Then she gasped out like she had seen a ghost.

"Runaways! Culprits!" she suddenly started screaming. "_They're here! The boys from the news!_"

"Old hag," Edward muttered and dragged a stunned Alfons away with him.

Before Alfons knew what was going on they were running as fast as their legs could keep up, and he had no idea what they were actually running from.

"Edward," he gasped, as he looked behind himself. Behind them a small crowd of people had gathered around the screaming old woman.

"Shut up and run," Edward breathed.

Alfons finally got his mind back to work. This town knew their faces and that they were convicts from the military. The newspapers were probably full with their pictures and descriptions. Not to mention, a reward to capture them. How naïve of them to think that the military wouldn't warn most cities' newspapers in the country. Even if the military's way of ruling the country wasn't well liked by most citizens, they probably trusted the military's judgement sense. If someone was called suspicious, traitorous or dangerous, they'd take the necessary measurements to help catching them.

It didn't take much time before they had a whole bunch pursuers chasing after them, which was civilian people – not the military. By doing this the military was obviously making civilians do the dirty work for them, Alfons thought dryly.

If it hadn't been for Edward's grip around his arm, forcing him to run and keep up, Alfons knew he would've fallen behind long ago. At least Edward had a metal leg that didn't grow tired.

But still, at this rate, they would get caught. Alfons let his thoughts spin freely in the next split second, without really caring about actual consequences.

"Split up," he gasped.

If they split up, Edward would at least get away. That was the most important thing, wasn't it? He was wanted for deserting, which would end in a possibly fatal punishment.

Edward's brows wrinkled at the proposal. "Are you mad? You won't be able to shake them off." His breath came out somewhat ragged, but despite that he seemed fine – like his legs moved on autopilot. But he didn't really seem to think that it was a bad idea either.

They had just come to a street which was splitting in several directions, and Edward slowed down. "I'll keep them busy for a minute, while you disappear," he told him fast. "Find somewhere you can hide."

"What?" Alfons gawked. "You'll get caught!"

Edward shook his head. "I can handle a couple of town's people." He thought silently, it almost felt like the old days. "Just trust me. I'll find you later somehow."

Alfons looked into a pair of resolute golden eyes, and he knew he should never have done that, because he would of course agree—even if the plan was full of holes and everything could go wrong. And _how_ exactly was Edward supposed to find him?

Edward stopped and pushed him further towards one of the streets. "_Go!_"

Alfons nodded, and kept running. When he turned and looked over his shoulder, the town's people who were pursuing them had almost reached Edward. Alfons really didn't like this. This was the second time Edward stayed behind for him, and all because he wasn't able to keep up.

His teeth gritted as he stopped in a narrow alley to catch his breath. He decided, obviously he couldn't just run to hell and leave Edward behind. He was supposed to stay close to him, but he could still do it without getting seen. Thanks to Edward he had already lost the pursuers. He would make sure that Edward managed by himself, and when he had gotten away from the bothersome crowd, Alfons would find him easier. And if Edward didn't manage by himself, Alfons wouldn't hesitate to sprint out from hiding and help him. He already felt pathetic for hiding, but he wanted to believe what Edward said as well.

Edward was strong. He could do anything.

Alfons rounded a corner and continued down another street. He would head back from a different direction. He didn't have a strong sense of directions though, although he could reasonably find out which way it would be best to choose in order to get back to the street he had last seen Edward. As he rounded another corner, he abruptly froze. After a couple of seconds of simply being too stunned to even move, Alfons backed around the corner again and out of sight.

Military cars. There were at least three of them. The military was already here. The worst of it was, even if he could only spot three cars, there were more soldiers nearby than he could even count. They were being organized into groups, and took different directions to start searching. For him and Edward.

Alfons' eyes widened as he pulled back further into the alley. He couldn't go this way without getting seen. But where could he go? He wasn't at all familiar with this town. He was lucky he hadn't been found yet. He wondered if Edward was alright. What if they had surrounded him already...?

Just then a couple of soldiers spotted his shadow as they were passing by the alley. Before they could spot him properly Alfons started running.

But still, they decided it was rather suspicious to hear someone run away from them. "Hey, you! Stop there!"

Alfons didn't of course, and soon he could hear the sound of someone following him. His lungs had rested for a bit, but as soon as his breath started to work again in fast speed they started to complain and ache. He wouldn't be able to keep his pursuers at that distance behind him for long unless he found somewhere to hide. He was tired of running. Maybe it would be better to just surrender?

Alfons slowed down and clutched his racing heart. Everything seemed so hopeless when Edward wasn't with him to drag him back to his senses. If Edward was already taken, Alfons had no capability to save him unless he was close to him. His hand moved to the gun inside his jacket and he clutched the barrel. He should just throw it away and surrender. Then they hopefully wouldn't think of him as a dangerous lunatic. What the hell had he been thinking, drawing a gun on the train like that with people watching? He was probably being labelled as a murderous and insane convict with no stabile understanding of common human norms. One year ago Alfons had been living in Romania at the University he loved and had studied his reason for living, and he would never have been able to pull out a gun at someone. Let alone pull the trigger.

But lately he had done both.

The sounds of guns behind him clicked, and a cold voice spoke. "Alfons Heiderich, you're under arrest for disobeying the Amestris State Military."

Alfons turned half-heartedly around, seeing two soldiers in blue uniform pointing at him. What was he supposed to say to that? I'm sorry?

"Please come with us without resisting," the soldier continued firmly.

Alfons was about to surrender and give in to them, but just a half second before he managed to reply there was a sudden alchemic reaction around him, and his heart leaped up in his throat. There was the beautiful sound of alchemy, and the two soldiers froze in astonishment.

Blue sparkles danced around him, and he closed his eyes, trusting that whatever happened it would be to his benefit, and that it meant that Edward hadn't let himself get caught yet.

There was a rumbling sound right in front of him, and a shadow of a huge wall fell over him. He slowly opened his eyes, staring straight into the new wall that had miraculously grown up from the ground, separating him from the two military soldiers. He could still hear them shouting on the other side. And then they started shooting straight at the wall to make a hole.

That awakened Alfons, and he backed away, staring around for somewhere to run.

"Heiderich-san!" a voice called from above and he quickly shot his head up towards a smaller and darker-haired version of himself dressed in a red coat.

Alphonse Elric was sitting on his knees on the roof of the building in front of Alfons and leaned over the edge, drawing a circle on the wall below him with chalk. Alfons stared up at him, awed and at the same time feeling even a stronger uneasiness building in his chest. What was Al doing here? Edward would _definitely_ not like this.

Al quickly finished the circle on the wall of the building and as he touched the wall, a small ladder appeared, growing straight out of the concrete.

"Hurry!" he called out, and Alfons didn't let himself be told twice. He ran for the ladder and hurriedly climbed all the way up to the top.

Al stretched out a supporting hand at him, and Alfons accepted it gratefully. He felt exhausted by all the running and fleeing. When he was safely on top of the roof he let himself fall on his palms and knees, and Al undid the transmutation, making the wall normal again. Alfons noticed another bigger circle beside him where he was sitting. It was the array Al had used to transmute the large wall to block the way of the soldiers. The soldiers below had given up trying to shoot their way through the wall, and had run to find another way. It seemed like they had lost them for now.

Alfons let out a long sigh of relief and looked up at his parallel standing in front of him, offering a feeble smile. "Thank you..." he managed. It had been a close call.

"I couldn't let you get caught, right?" Al answered with a half-hearted shrug.

"How did you get here?" Alfons asked. "I thought Edward told you to go back."

Alphonse looked away. "They captured me at the train, but I escaped after we reached East City. They wanted to use me to catch Nii-san."

Alfons frowned. "Let me guess... another one of the Brigadier General's remarkable ideas."

Al nodded. "Right. Which direction did Nii-san go?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried. "I hoped I would find him with you."

"We got separated," Alfons said, ashamed of himself. "It's all my fault..." He had a very bad feeling. Edward was strong and amazing and all that, but he couldn't stand up against a whole equipped army.

Al stared at him with his large dark-gold eyes, and Alfons rose to his feet. His feet ached, but as long as it was for Edward, he would run to the end of the world if he had to.

"It's not your fault," Al said, and Alfons looked surprised at him for not blaming him. "It's not your fault that all this is happening."

Alfons smiled meekly. "I guess Thule is to be blamed. They've done nothing but trouble."

Al was silent for a moment and didn't make any signs to move on. He couldn't help thinking about the person he had found supportive within his imprisonment whenever Thule Society was mentioned, despite that Schiller had been of the enemy. Sometimes Al still found himself mourning over his death. "How did Thule Society infiltrate the military so easily?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but there's no doubt that they're cunning in their ways," Alfons replied solemnly.

Al was troubled. In the end Schiller had told him a lot, but he hadn't mentioned anything about spies in the military. Maybe he hadn't known?

Alfons noticed the look in Al's features. "What is it?"

"There's just something that has been bothering me…" Al said hesitantly. He didn't know if he was ready to share some of his inner thoughts with this person, but Alfons wasn't much of a stranger anymore and on top of that he stood very close to Edward.

"It's okay not wanting to elaborate," Alfons said. "Perhaps we should just go find Edward."

Al considered it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Alfons and Schiller were from the same world. Even if Alfons probably wouldn't understand, Al wanted to tell someone, needed it even, before his mind was to burst. "I want to tell you," he said, to Alfons' surprise.

"Okay?"

Al looked down at his feet. "It's just… Lately… like after you saved me, I've been thinking a lot about Schiller-san, because I kind of knew him well after being held in that prison." His voice was low. "And I thought it was odd of him to kill himself. The way I knew him, I think he would've wanted to correct some of the things he had done before he died."

Alfons thoughts darkened, meeting Al's eyes with a solemn stare. "Schiller didn't kill himself," he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Al looked questioningly at him. Edward had told him that Schiller had shot himself. In front him.

"I killed him," Alfons said. If this person had really meant something to Al, he deserved to know the truth. At least, Alfons had initially created Schiller's motivation to kill himself. He had shot him, and the pain must have been hard to deal with. Alfons knew how that was.

Al stared at him with large shocked eyes. "Y-You-"

That was impossible. Why would Edward lie about that? To protect Alfons? Was Alfons really capable of doing such thing? Had Al been totally wrong about him?

"I don't want to excuse what I did," Alfons said earnestly. "But we were close to finding you, and Schiller tried to stop us. He almost killed your brother. If it hadn't been for his metal arm, the bullet Schiller shot towards us would've hit him."

"You're lying!" Al suddenly yelled. He stood up fast and leaped away from Alfons. "Schiller wasn't like that. He wouldn't-"

"Schiller was practically obsessed with you," Alfons shot back. "That's why he wanted to keep you alive and bring you to the other world. You were the only thing he cared about."

Al stared at Alfons in anger. This person spoke like he understood everything. He didn't know a single thing! Al lunged forward with his fist ready towards his doppelganger. He hit him in the stomach and out of the combination of surprise, pain and lack of air Alfons sank to his knees and cradled his own stomach.

"You don't know anything!" Al shot out. "So don't act like you do!"

"I've-" Alfons gasped. It hurt but he tried his best to obtain his senses back. "I've spoken to him. Schiller… Maybe you've forgotten this, but Edward and I were captive too before we found you."

Al was silent at this. Why did he speak so calmly after being hit like that? Normally someone would've tried to hit back when being attacked. Al was confused.

"He told me…" Alfons continued. "He told me without words. Whenever your name was mentioned his features changed. That how I realized that he had a connection with you. That's why we followed after him down those stairs, and we found you chained to the wall and drugged. How do you defend acts like that?"

"He did it because he had to," Al replied. Maybe what bothered him the most was that Alfons had a point. "But he intended to get me out of there in the end, because he wanted to bring me to Munich."

This time it was Alfons who remained silent. His thoughts spun around the moment when he had fired the bullet into Schiller's shoulder, and he clutched his blooded wound while sinking to the floor.

"_You told me you wanted to bring me to Munich," _he had said_. "We could've left together."_

If he had really meant that, why hadn't he just brought them to where Al was immediately instead of attacking them? Alfons didn't understand. But he trusted Edward's sense of judgment more than he trusted Al's in that case.

Al's head quickly jerked in alarm to the side towards the edge of the roof, his attention drawn by something completely different. "Someone's here."

Suddenly things happened very fast. Alfons' heart leaped up in his throat as he suddenly got attacked again, but this time it wasn't Al. Just in the last second he managed to cross his arms in front of him to block it. In the crook of his eye he saw Alphonse whip around and flipped his leg into a spin and hit a soldier directly in the stomach.

Their discussion was quickly forgotten.

The military had gotten there far faster than he had thought. Alfons ducked and punched back, finally realizing two things. It seemed everything he had learned from Edward about self-defence was rehearsed into a simple animalistic instinct (it was easier to attack someone he considered an enemy, after all), and the military was attacking them _without _using guns. That was probably good.

Alphonse had already gotten rid of one of them, and dodged the hands of the next. Alfons didn't have time to help him or analyze the whole situation. But he managed to count four of them, and it seemed to him like the soldiers were mainly concentrating on catching them rather than fighting. While he still tried to bring the first attacker down, another soldier gripped him from behind, an elbow closed around his throat. Alfons struggled fiercely. He wasn't doing well against two guys.

Alphonse noticed Alfons' struggle in his side-glance. As the soldier lunged for him again, Al gripped his arm between his body and elbow, used the leverage and his other arm and twisted it sharply. But just enough to hurt. The soldier cried out in pain. While still keeping the hold, Alphonse used his weight to push him back, making the guy trip over the already fallen and dazed guy on the ground. As soon as they both were down, Alphonse didn't lose a second. In the heat of the moment he didn't even think properly. He clapped swiftly and touched the roof. The alchemic energy flowed through his body and became one with the material. The roof suddenly became soft underneath the soldiers feet, before two knolls with the size of cannons shot up and knocked both of the remaining soldiers over.

It was first after then Alphonse stopped and looked at his ungloved hands in wonder.

Alfons was slightly wobbly, but unhurt and quickly got back up to his own feet. The soldiers weren't entirely unconscious, but he decided it was better to just make a run for it. His eyes fell on Alphonse, who looked rather horrified at his pale hands.

"Run," Alfons said and leaped towards him as the soldiers started to recover, and Alphonse looked at him with large eyes and nodded fast.

They ran. They were running fast along the house roofs, jumping from one roof to another. Even though Alfons couldn't hear the steps of their pursuers behind them yet, it felt like they were almost breathing him in the neck.

Still, he couldn't help being impressed. Al had taken them all down, four grown up military soldiers, and bought them enough time to get a distance.

"That wasn't bad," he offered between two short breaths. He figured he hadn't been wrong in convincing Edward before that Al was capable of taking care of himself.

"I didn't injure them badly," Al replied softly. "They'll probably recover soon."

Alfons had mixed feelings about that. He didn't want himself and Al to be caught, but it was probably good Al hadn't done them any serious harm. He wouldn't have gotten away with it easily.

Suddenly he stopped abruptly, and Alfons slowed down too. Al looked down the edge of the roof where he was standing. They had arrived at a larger gap. "I'm sorry," Al said in a silent voice. "I overreacted. You did it to protect my brother..."

Alfons smiled weakly, still breathing sharply and leaned to rest his palms on his knees. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to pull that trigger."

"Schiller didn't die from that," Al said. "He shot himself, didn't he?"

"In the end, yes," Alfons confirmed.

Al was relieved that his brother hadn't lied to him about that, and Schiller's word replayed inside his mind.

"_Or maybe I stayed to punish myself. Because I knew I would end up like either one of them: Either mad by what I've seen, or killed by a bullet."_

"Schiller died because he chose to," he said quietly. "He wanted to act differently from what his fate had already decided."

Alfons stared at him in wonder. Somehow his words really made him feel forgiven. It helped...

Al stared resolutely back at him. "Nii-san needs us, so we should hurry up and go find him."

Alfons nodded, smiling. Al reminded him suddenly more of Edward than ever before, and he was feeling oddly glad that he had gained a chance to know Al. "You're right."

Al focused on the edge in front of them again. "It's too far to jump."

Indeed. They had run out of close buildings to jump on, and they were at least four storeys up above the safe ground.

Alfons heard shouting from behind them, and it seemed like their followers had started to recover and follow. "Make a ladder again," Alfons said fast.

Al's eyes widened, but with just a short breath as a reply he hurriedly clapped his hands and touched the wall of the building. Another ladder built itself out of the wall.

Alfons motioned for Al to hurry down first, and quickly followed the younger boy down. Halfway downwards the soldiers appeared above them, and Al clapped again. He touched the wall and the upper part of the ladder disappeared back into the wall. The soldiers wouldn't be able to get down from the roof the same way they had. As soon as they were safely on ground level, Alphonse undid the rest of the transmutation. He kept standing there afterwards, gazing at his hands in awe.

Alfons wondered what he was thinking. Something about his alchemy? But then he forgot about it, as he spotted the soldiers on the roof talk into a plug in their ear. More soldiers would soon appear.

"Al!" he said, a little sharply.

Al jumped and turned at him. "I've never done a transmutation without a circle before," he said.

Alfons stared densely at him. He hadn't even noticed it, since Edward could do it without a circle he had figured that Al could do it too.

"It must be because... I was inside the Gate. I saw it." Al was in some kind of daze.

Alfons grabbed his arm and started running, just as soldiers appeared behind them. He heard them shout that they were discovered, and he heard the running steps. Did it never end?

Alphonse hung a little in his grip while his legs went on some kind of autopilot, but Alfons didn't pay it any mind. He had longer legs than Al, so he could run in longer steps. But not for very long. He was already tired an hour ago. Would they never give up? It seemed like they were working to capture them no matter what.

"Where are we heading?" Al whimpered.

Alfons noticed that he gripped rather hard around the smaller boy's arm. He loosed the grip at little, but letting go of him didn't even cross his mind. If he let Al get captured, it was the same thing as betraying Edward.

"I don't know, just _away_," he replied, trying to sound more composed than he felt. Something suddenly flew right passed him, very close to his ear, and he gasped out.

It wasn't a bullet, but it had been _shot_ at him.

"In here!" he yelled, quickly steering into an alley.

Alphonse swallowed sharply and turned his head to look over his shoulder as he let himself be pulled further on. As he turned back, another four soldiers followed them into the alley. Al had bad memories of running into unfamiliar dark alleys.

Alfons suddenly stopped, and Al got into an abrupt halt beside him. "This is bad," Alfons whispered. He had led them straight to a dead end.

"It's over," a cold voice said behind him, and he turned his head half back towards the pursuers closing in.

One of them held a different-looking weapon. It had probably shot out the strange thing he had seen flash past his ear some seconds ago. The soldier pointed at them. "Sleep," he said.

Just as he fired, Alfons moved and pressed Al behind himself with his arm in the same split second something struck his shoulder. But it didn't actually hurt. Quickly he pulled out what had struck him. It was a small type of arrow. Probably sedative. He gritted his teeth while clutching his arm as it was instantly paralyzed, and the feeling started spreading all over his body and to his brain in a few seconds. He became dizzy and everything started to spin in front of his eyes. He opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. Then his face suddenly met the ground, and he could hear Al's voice drowning in the distance before darkness swallowed him entirely.

"Heiderich-san!" Al kneeled down and shook his shoulder. "Heiderich-san!" But Alfons didn't reply. It looked like he was sleeping. There wasn't a single furrow on his brow, and his eyes were closed.

Al's eyes fixed on the approaching soldiers.

"Don't try anything, Major," one of them said. "You better come with us. We'll take you to Colonel Mustang."

"What did you do to him?" Alphonse asked, clutching Alfons' arm. This wasn't the first time this person had protected him. Al felt an odd combination of being grateful and tired of always being the one being protected.

"Sedative arrows," the soldier replied. "The Brigadier General decided that it was necessary to catch him."

Al lowered his gaze to Alfons' sleeping face again, and then he slowly rose. "Don't hurt him," he said softly.

The soldiers nodded. "We're not ordered to hurt either of you, Major, as long as you come with us without a fight." He gave the others a sign, and one of them went slowly for Al, and led him firmly away while two of the others cooperated to carry Alfons' lax body.

Al turned to see how they treated him, his eyes growing with worry. They wouldn't get away now. What about his brother? Where was Edward now? Had he gotten away?

They walked all the way to an open place at the market of East City. Al didn't even see any point resisting. He needed to see the Colonel, and even if he escaped, they would still have Alfons. He couldn't just leave him alone with them.

When they arrived, Al's eyes became suddenly aware of the whole situation. There were a lot of military cars parked everywhere, and Brigadier General's entire unit was gathered around a dark and abandoned store. They were pointing their guns at it, like they knew exactly that the one they were after was hiding inside. Civilians were also hanging around the area, curious of what was happening. Though, they were kept at distance by some more soldiers.

Al gasped silently. Edward... If he really was in that shop, he would get caught at this rate. And it was his fault. When his brother discovered that they had him, he would come out and the soldiers would take advantage of it.

He heard someone moan softly behind him, and he turned his head to see how Alfons was doing. He looked tired and worn, but he was at least awake and stood on his own feet between the two soldiers.

His legs worked somehow, but he was mainly being held up by the two soldiers at either side of him. His sight was slightly blurry and he felt sick, but Alfons was slowly gaining awareness of the situation again.

"Heiderich," a voice greeted, and he froze with a frightened tug inside his chest. It was no other than his current commanding officer. "Nice meeting you again. These circumstances are very regrettable though," he said notoriously.

Alfons said nothing.

"I've been looking all over Amestris for you." Kiehle smiled cunningly. "Enough hiding now, don't you agree? Edward will soon be joining you."

At the other side of him, Al started struggling as soon as he heard his brother's name. "He's lying! Nii-san isn't even in there; he would never let himself get caught like this."

Brigadier General Kiehle stared slightly annoyed down at Al, not seeming to buy his bluffing. "I'll make sure to report your little escape to the Fuhrer as well as your commanding officer, Major Elric. I hadn't expected that from you. I thought you were more mature than that, but perhaps not." He looked at the soldier holding Al. "Bring him forward."

The soldier was about to obey, but Alfons' gaze sharpened at Kiehle. "Wait, sir," he shot out. He couldn't help it. He had to say_ something_! "I'm sorry for this, but we have something to do of higher importance. It concerns the whole country's safety." _Even the whole world._

For a moment the Brigadier General frowned at him. "It sounds like a very interesting story, Heiderich. But for now, you're in no position to talk. Secure him."

Alfons' arms were twisted behind his back and secured with handcuffs. "Wait," he protested. "It's about a huge alchemic phenomenon called the Gate, and if we don't stop it it'll have bad consequences for the balance of the world!"

He heard Al gasp beside him and felt his intent stare fix on him, but he didn't take any notice of that now. His azure eyes were directed hardly at his commanding officer. "Believe me, what I am talking about is more important than executing the only person than can do something about it," he said in a low voice.

"Silence," Kiehle barked. "Bring the boy forward, and then we'll see if the brother is where we think he is."

The soldier started dragging Al forward, towards the surrounded old shop. Al struggled. "Let go of me!"

Alfons frowned. They were really using this dirty trick. It was a pure hostage situation.

"Your little brother is with us," the Brigadier General called out towards the shop. "Save yourself the guilt of leaving him and come with us quietly."

Al had given up on resisting. He stood still, completely straight; except that his head tilted shamefully down towards the ground.

The military got their answer. The soldier hadn't even managed to take Al further than ten meters from the shop before the front door shut up, and like a projectile, something flashed forward faster than anyone could react.

It wasn't until Edward was ten centimetres close to the soldier, in half sitting and half fighting-position, with his arm transmuted to a blade, people, both soldiers and civilians, began gasping and widening their eyes. The sharp steel was kept steadily against the soldier's throat.

Alfons held his breath. Even Al had gone paler of how close his older brother suddenly was.

"Don't lay a hand on my brother," Edward snarled, "or you'll regret it." His golden eyes were narrow and as sharp as his blade. The soldier actually stepped back and let Al go, just out of shock. But that was it. Edward had nowhere he could go, and Alfons knew that he knew it.

Edward slowly straightened himself up and turned to Al. "Are you hurt?"

Al stared at him with his large orbs, pained by shame and guilt. But he shook his head.

Edward nodded. "Good." He transmuted his blade back to his normal metal arm. Soldiers surrounding them were pointing their guns at him. He scowled. "Obviously, the Colonel is late again, that bastard..."

"This is quite touching, but have you decided to surrender yet, Elric?" The Brigadier General asked with his arms crossed.

Edward didn't reply. He looked at Al again and lowered his voice. "Don't worry me like that ever again. This is important, Al. Promise me, do not use soul transmutation again. _Period_."

Al's eyes widened at him. "What?"

But without saying anything more, Edward lifted his arms behind his head. "I surrender, alright. But if you touch my brother again, I'll kick your sorry asses."

Two soldiers stepped swiftly forward on sign from the Brigadier General, and secured Edward's arms behind his back.

Al backed a few steps away as he watched his brother with large, upset eyes. Strong waves of guilt were washing over his gut over and over. It was his fault that they had ended up in this mess, after all. If he had just stayed at home like his brother had told him to in the first place, this wouldn't have happened.

He felt the grip of another soldier on his shoulder, and he let himself be led securely away from his brother.

Edward noticed it and snarled at his commanding officer. "You heard what I said."

"Don't worry," the Brigadier General said. "I'll have enough with taking care of both you and Heiderich."

Alfons smiled weakly as Edward's eyes fixated on him and their eyes met. Edward started struggling again. "You bastards," he gnarled. "Alfons has nothing to do with this."

"I'm starting to get tired of you and your mouth," the Brigadier said.

The second after one of the soldiers holding Edward struck him hard across the face.

Alfons jumped at the sudden action and jerked forward in the grip he himself was in. "Stop!" he shouted. But they didn't listen to him. Edward was struck again, in his face and stomach. He gasped a little to regain his breath. Then he received a kick at his back, and another punch at his face. For each hit he had barely any time to recover, let alone defend himself.

Alfons' breath shortened. They were beating him in public like this for no reason! He glared spitefully at the Brigadier General, feeling his stomach filling with rage and fear. "Sir, please tell them to stop!" he suddenly yelled, begging.

Carl R. Kiehle turned to him. Smiling. "Alright, Alfons."

Alfons' eyes narrowed confused, but to his relief the soldiers finally stopped beating Edward.

Edward's head hung down to his own chest, blood dripping to the ground, and his body only prevented from collapsing because it was held up by the two soldiers. Alfons stared at him with fright in his eyes. He didn't understand why they were doing this.

Edward's head lifted slowly and met his eyes again. "Alfons..." he mouthed. His lip was bleeding. Still, Alfons only wished he could kiss him.

"Take them to the cars," the Brigadier General said. "But I don't yet trust them to behave themselves, so we'll take the necessary precautions." He turned to Alfons, still smiling. "Don't worry, you'll wake up in a comfortable place."

Alfons' eyes widened as the soldiers holding Edward blindfolded him and then sedated him while he was unable to see what was happening. Feeling the needle, Edward started struggling fiercely again, but the drug knocked him out after mere seconds.

"Nii-san!" Al bellowed out.

All of a sudden, another black military car appeared. Almost before the wheels had stopped moving Colonel Roy Mustang stepped quickly out, followed by his First Lieutenant Hawkeye, eyeing the large scene that had and took place. His eye fell on the two soldiers that were carrying a restrained and limp Edward into one of the cars.

Alfons took a deep breath and let it slowly out. He was glad the Colonel was finally here. Even if it was a little late.

"Roy!" Al shrieked from somewhere behind Alfons, and Mustang turned towards his voice. Alfons saw how his eye narrowed, but not directly surprised to see him. The Colonel offered Alfons a short look before he went quickly passed him, heading directly to the smaller one. Hawkeye lingered behind, by Alfons' side. Or, not directly by his side, but at least she stayed at a place where he could see her, and he was grateful for that. He didn't feel completely alone that way. Instead, she turned her head slightly towards him, offering him look which was unmistakably struck with worry.

He smiled weakly back.

"Colonel Mustang, what a surprise," the Brigadier General said. "I thought you were ordered back to Central."

"It was changed as I heard that my subordinate had been captured, sir," Mustang said firmly. He turned to the soldier holding Alphonse and commanded: "Release him immediately."

The soldier let go of Al, and Al stared shaken at his commanding officer, stepping slowly towards him. "Mustang." He didn't really know where to begin. "I'm... I'm sor-"

Roy stepped forward and pulled him into an embrace, and Al hiccupped in surprise. This reminded him strangely of the first time he had met the Colonel after having his human body back. Roy's arms held him tightly, fatherly. And Al couldn't do anything else than close his eyes and rest his forehead to his chest. Mostly, he was surprised that the Colonel did this in front of everyone. In front of the Brigadier General... But to his other surprise, even the Brigadier General stayed silent from the sight.

"I was so worried," Roy said in a low voice. "I am relieved that you are safe, Alphonse."

_What a mess_, Mustang thought. He had been too late. Edward could perhaps have been spared of that rough treatment. Although, he didn't have much to say in this case in spite of being Edward's former commanding officer. Unfortunately, he wasn't anymore.

"Where are they taking my brother?" Al asked.

"Back to Central," Mustang answered, not really being informative of the details. "You'll come with me now."

As he shoved the boy towards Hawkeye, he searched the older boy's eyes. Alfons looked exhausted, worn and pale. But unhurt, and he repaid his look.

Hawkeye offered Al a hand on his shoulder and gently led him towards the car. Before he climbed in, Al turned in Alfons' direction, but his older doppelganger was already being led away by the Brigadier General's soldiers.

Mustang didn't turn around again after seeing the look in Alfons' eyes he had gotten as a reply. There was almost _too_ much hope in those blue eyes, virtually more than even he managed to swallow.

_Save Edward_, they had said.


	22. Until Tomorrow

**Chapter 22: Until Tomorrow**

_Everything is obscure. Dark._

Where was he? It seemed almost like his mind was coming back into awareness alone, and the blackness in front of his eyes along with his body remained in an unconscious state. He didn't have a clue what was going on. Either he had one foot inside his own grave, or he resembled a living photograph – developing in darkness before coming into clear view.

Alfons took some deep breaths and attempted to move, but his body refused to react yet. Yet he was somehow moving while laying still, the ground neither soft nor hard. Dizziness. Nausea. It felt like he was lying on a mattress far out at sea, where the whole world got tossed up and down by colossal waves. Though, everything was painstakingly silent. Almost peaceful, but still not.

Nevertheless, his mind was working, and he tried to sort out his memories. The last thing he could remember was that the Colonel had arrived, and he had taken care of Al. Things were kind of fuzzy after that. The military had probably drugged him like they had done with Edward, and taken him to one of the military cars.

_Edward..._

Alfons' fingers closed and opened. That was all he managed to do. He tried to force his eyes open, but it didn't seem like any signals managed to reach his eyelids to tell them to open up. He tried his voice.

"Hello?" It was only a faint whisper, barely that. More like he was just mouthing the word and the sound of his breathing was louder than the sound of his voice. How long was this going to last? He had no idea what kind of drug they had used on him. His mouth tasted awful, and his throat was dry.

Then suddenly, a thin stream of dim light managed to force its way underneath his eyelids. The light was encouraging, and he concentrated his eyes hard. Then he opened them up wide, as wide as he could. He could see no clear image, only a light grey colour prickling in front of his eyes, but he knew that they were at least open now. Patiently, he waited for his eyes to gain back to normal and for the dizziness to disappear. While slowly gaining back his focus, Alfons was staring straight up into the vacant ceiling, his eyelids still extended without blinking. He was almost felt afraid that he wouldn't be able to open them again if they closed.

He moved his head and stared hazily around the unfamiliar room, noticing that he was lying on a thin mattress on the floor (not out at sea – even if it still felt like it). The room was plain grey and empty. Alfons realized, he was in some kind of prison cell.

He attempted to sit up, despite the dizziness and nausea. He managed in the end, groaning and supported himself on his palms. Where was this place? Where was Edward? What were they planning on doing to him?

Alfons was completely alone. His shoulders sank. There wasn't any point trying the door. It didn't even have a knob on his side. His fingers clutched the thin sheet underneath him. He wanted to know if Edward was alright. But as long as he was locked up in here, he was useless to Edward. Alfons trembled a little. It was awfully chilly inside the cell. His hands were stiff and cold as ice. He pinned them between his thighs, trying to gather some warmth.

The door abruptly clicked loudly, and Alfons started. His heart was pounding, and actually he felt... terrified. What was he supposed to say to the military?

The door opened widely, and a man with raven-black hair entered firmly. Alfons' eyes widened. He was surprised to see him and remained silent as Colonel Roy Mustang stepped straight into the room, looking a little tired... and cold.

Alfons lifted his gaze to meet his eyes. "Mustang..." His voice sounded awfully weak, and his throat was still dry as dust.

"Bring him some water," Mustang ordered without turning from Alfons, but not directly replying to his statement either.

"Yes, sir," someone outside replied.

Alfons just stared hazily up at the man in wonder. He was about to open his mouth and speak again, but the Colonel held up his hand as to stop him before he had a chance to start. Instead Roy Mustang spoke. "To be honest with you, Heiderich, you better keep quiet and just listen because you are in some deep trouble."

Alfons closed his mouth obediently and swallowed. He felt ashamed and he stared a little anxiously up at the Colonel.

Mustang had a deep furrow on his forehead and still held his hand up while lightly waving it a little up and down like he was cutting a steak, as if gesticulating that what he was about to say was a slightly difficult thing to say for even him. "Do not think that I can immediately help you out of this mess like I did when we first met, because this is something even more severe and my hands are tied on the whole matter."

Alfons' heart darkened. "Where is this place?"

"Central Headquarters."

So they had been brought to Central already, he thought grimly. "What's going to happen now?" he asked in a low voice.

"You will probably have to stay here in this holding cell until Edward's hearing is over," Mustang replied a little gruffly. "It has been decided that it will start tomorrow morning."

Alfons allowed himself to scowl at this. This was it? Was this the best this man could do? The amazing Colonel with fire alchemy-skills and deep respect from his subordinates?

Yes, it was.

"We were lucky enough that Edward gets a hearing at all. Since they were originally planning to postpone it because of the last encounter with Thule Society, he'll get one arranged by the Council." Mustang turned to leave. "You'll be informed further in the matter concerning yourself tomorrow – by your commanding officer," he added, and Alfons shuddered. "Farewell."

"Wait," Alfons said hoarsely. He decided he couldn't just accept this. He had to try to compromise. Anything. "Where is Edward?" he asked. "I want to see him."

Mustang stopped in the doorway with his back still turned to him. "That is impossible," he said silently. "I'm sorry, Alfons."

Alfons rose up from the mattress he had been sitting on. Maybe a little too fast. He became awfully dizzy and swayed on his unsteady feet. But he didn't give in. "You have to stop it!" he exhaled. "There's no way you can't do _anything_! You're the only one who can!"

"I said, my hands are tied," Mustang replied.

"Are you just going to let them execute him?" Alfons shouted. "What about Al? He's just been able to see his brother again, and now Edward's life is in danger and everything is my fault, because I couldn't do a single thing...!" Alfons rambled on as he stood there, not really sure where he was going. "If Edward is... I can't..." Warm tears started to well up in his eyes, his throat swelling.

_I love him..._

Mustang didn't even offer him a look. "Get yourself some proper sleep," he said instead. "There's nothing else you can do." Then he left.

A soldier came in with a mug of water for him and put it down on the floor beside the mattress before he quickly left again and brought the door with him on his way out.

Then he was locked up again. Alone. He felt pathetic.

Alfons backed towards the wall until it hit his back and he pressed himself to it. What was going on with Mustang? Was he leaving everything to the higher-ups? Didn't he even want to_ try_ to help Edward?

He sank to the floor by the wall and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, cringing from his own thoughts. How did everything suddenly go so wrong? Maybe it had been Alfons who had been supposed to stop Edward from running away in the first place. Didn't he influence Edward more than the Colonel did? If so, maybe that was a bad thing. Alfons knew he didn't trust himself enough, at least not anymore. And look where they had ended up. He didn't even know if Edward was alright. Whatever happened, it was _his_ fault.

Alfons wished he knew more about Edward and the whole situation. He couldn't just sit there and pity himself, not to mention blame himself. Alfons knew that one of his weaknesses was that he had the tendency to feel guilty for everything that went wrong, even if he knew that he wasn't the one to deserve the entirety of the blame. This attribute made him therefore weaker in many ways, but somehow it also made him stronger. Alfons' weakness was the source of his stubbornness, and his stubbornness again led to create willpower inside of him. Willpower was an attribute that kept him going, and that was something he refused to let go of.

If this was his responsibility, he would do something. If the Colonel couldn't do anything, Alfons at least wanted to. He would die defending Edward if he had to.

The problem was that he was locked up, he was alone, he had no authority in this world, and there was no one in general that he could count on helping him. All the other people he knew in Central were subordinates of Mustang, and therefore having no other obligation or choice than following the Colonel.

Even Al.

If they opposed the military, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Riza... they would only have to face bad consequences as well. They would be locked up in a prison cell just like he was.

In general everything seemed... hopeless. Hopeless enough to give up...

The door knocked, making Alfons jump out of his thoughts again. The door _knocked_? What did they expect him to do? Open up a locked door without a knob? Or welcome them inside? Tea and cookies? Mildly frustrated, Alfons doubted he would get any good news anyway, so instead of getting up he hunched together by the wall. For some reason he was completely unable to prevent his shoulders from trembling. He didn't say anything as the person outside waited patiently for him to reply. Alfons felt utterly pathetic. He was probably supposed to jump to his feet, acting brave and spirited, and demand the person standing there to let him see Edward. But it would probably be no use. Alfons realized suddenly, at this very moment, that his willpower had slipped away before he could even clutch onto it properly.

Had he really given up?

The door opened, and a familiar tall man entered, and Alfons' mood didn't improve. If possible, it rather sank even lower down into the pit of hopelessness. But somehow, he had known who the person that knocked would be so he didn't find himself exceptionally surprised to see him.

Brigadier General Kiehle entered the cell with an unreadable, calm look on his face. The door shut closed behind him with a low click which made Alfons shudder, and even a bit more alarmed. Why did he need such privacy with him?

Kiehle stopped in front of him, and there was a small silence. Alfons didn't meet his eyes. He found himself a little scared. Or no, not scared. Actually, he had never stopped being _terrified_ since he woke up in the first place.

This man had made absolutely everything worse since the very first moment Alfons had met him. He was the one who had wanted to take over the Azure-project and succeeded, he was the one who had upset Edward and told him Al had gotten killed. All because of Thule Society's spy, the man called Thomas Peterson, Sergeant of the Brigadier General's unit who had been influencing his decisions. Alfons mused. Kiehle probably still didn't know about it. But if he told Carl R. Kiehle about his Sergeant, he would probably not believe him. Kiehle was a selfish bastard who only wanted power, as Edward would've said it. He felt the man's eyes on him, and any minute he would be forced to speak to him.

"Alfons," Kiehle commenced. His voice was surprisingly gentle, almost warm. "Why are you sitting there?"

_Because you put me here?_

Alfons wanted to say it out loud, but he didn't. He wasn't brave enough to do such thing. He wasn't like Edward. He ended up with no reply at all, and Alfons felt like he was in even more trouble. Showing disrespect towards this man now was probably the last thing he needed to be added to his record.

Then all of a sudden the officer simply offered his hand to him, as to help him up on his feet. "It pains me to see you like this, Alfons," he said. "You are one of my subordinates after all."

Alfons lifted his head a little and stared puzzled at the hand. What was this sudden kindness? Probably false, but still... why did the man bother?

_Did it pain you to see your subordinates beat Edward to blood?_ he wanted to ask, but ended up with just thinking it as well.

"I'm fine," he muttered instead, and supported himself against the wall in order to stand up on his own.

Kiehle retrieved his hand with a small smile and waited patiently for him to stand back up on his feet. Alfons felt already exhausted as he managed to straighten himself and as soon as he stepped away from the wall, he swayed dangerously back and forth. Before he even knew it, the man had wrapped a strong arm around his chest and shoulders to support him.

"Easy there," the Brigadier said. "Don't force yourself too hard. You've been through a lot."

Alfons didn't know if he had been able to keep himself from falling face-down on the cold floor if Kiehle hadn't caught him, but he chose to ignore that. Or refuse to admit it to himself. This man touching him freaked him out enough that he'd almost rather fall. Alfons pushed himself away from him and stepped back, feeling a little embarrassed and weak. And Kiehle probably knew it well.

"I'm fine, sir," he said, sounding quite lame.

"Are you sure about that? You look pale, Alfons."

"I was drugged," Alfons said. A small tad accusingly.

"I'm truly sorry about that," the older man said, his voice actually sounding like he tried to mean it. "It was procedure."

_Procedure?_

"Maybe you should lie down and rest some more," Kiehle suggested.

"Why are you here?" Alfons thought he might be able to scowl away all the false kindness. What was in it to this man?

"I'm your commanding officer, Alfons," Kiehle simply said, and Alfons was almost annoyed by how much the man used his first name. It almost didn't seem like a formal meeting at all.

"That means that I am responsible for you and your actions, after all," the Brigadier General continued.

Alfons looked away again.

"I have some important things to discuss with you, so please listen," the man added. "That's why I am here."

Alfons nodded. "Alright." He could listen.

"I've understood that the elder Elric is former Major already, since he left his pocket watch before he shamelessly ran away, but I'm afraid that doesn't excuse what he has done."

The Brigadier General started to sound more like himself, Alfons thought.

"He will still face the trial, as I'm sure you already know."

So what they had first called a hearing was more like a trial now... Alfons should've known.

"But the same doesn't quite count for you," Kiehle continued, and Alfons lifted his gaze at him again. "Although a serious crime has been committed, where an important machine was stolen and wretched into the ocean," Kiehle went on, "neither I nor the Council are aware of every circumstance concerning you and the whole aspect of the situation."

"What does that mean?" Alfons asked.

"I will ask you a couple of questions, and depending on how you choose to answer, I have the obligation from the Fuhrer himself to decide the right judgement on you," the Brigadier General said. "So if I were you, I'd choose to answer _wisely_."

Alfons was unsure of what to make out of this. Was it some sort of trap? But he nodded again. "Yes, sir." Whatever this was leading him to, he would find out eventually.

"Good, I'm glad you understand," the Brigadier General beamed. "So, the only thing I'm interested in is your role in the entire ruckus really. I've already spoken to Edward Elric, and he claims that he forced you to join him in stealing the Azure-project."

"Forced me?" Alfons quacked.

"Yes. You didn't want to go but you didn't have a choice because he forced you, isn't that correct, Alfons?"

Alfons opened his mouth to deny it, but then he stopped. Had Edward told them this because he had tried to save him? By saying that he wasn't really a part of it? Typical Edward, always trying to save everyone other than himself. Alfons' stomach nagged and made him shudder in discomfort. Agreeing to this meant to sell out Edward completely.

"I want to see Edward," Alfons replied. His mind was in panic. Was he supposed to lie? He had forgotten how to!

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that until we're finished," Kiehle said smoothly, and Alfons' eyes widened. What did this mean? It seemed suddenly like Kiehle was indicating that he would be free if he just admitted to what Edward had said. The Brigadier had said that he was to answer wisely, not actually honestly. Did that mean that the Brigadier knew the truth? Was _Kiehle _the one who was helping him? Alfons had a troubled feeling.

Carl R. Kiehle helping someone was just suspicious... But either way, Alfons had already found out that he couldn't depend on Mustang's help, and Alfons obviously couldn't do something to help Edward as long as he was locked away in here.

Alfons literally felt his willpower flow back inside him, and he nodded firmly. Despite feeling like an asshole on top of that...

"I didn't like his decision," Alfons said, "or was fond of the idea at all. I tried to talk him out of it, but he had overheard something, and had found out where Alphonse could be. So obviously he didn't want to waste any time in finding him." That was actually the truth.

Kiehle nodded as he spoke. "I understand," he replied, not seeming to question his answer at all. "Then he _made _you go through with it?"

Alfons had only to give the man a nod. "Yes," he whispered. Now _that_ was a lie.

"I see," Kiehle said. "In that case, the Fuhrer has already agreed with me that you have nothing to be arrested for, as long as you keep serving your duty in the military."

Alfons could hardly believe it. That was it? He was free to go?

"You may come with me," Kiehle said and made a sign for Alfons to follow him.

Alfons' eyes lit up, and didn't waste any time by not following. "Please, sir," he said, turning on all the politeness he could offer in his current state of confusion and shame. "Please, let me see Edward."

The Brigadier General nodded with a small smile. "Luckily for you I'm able to pull some strings, so with my jurisdiction you'll be allowed to see him."

Alfons' heart was racing.

"Follow this way, Alfons."

This was almost too good to be true.

* * *

He was brought deep down the cellars inside the Central Headquarters. Alfons understood that these prison cells were only temporary holding cells, and this particular branch was made for State Alchemists. The air smelled entirely different and kind of heavy, and something about the surrounding environment made Alfons' ears feel like they were stuffed with cotton.

"Here it is," Kiehle said, stopping by a door. "Just wait in here, and he'll be brought to you soon." He opened the door for Alfons, who only hesitated for a tiny second before he went inside with quick steps. He took a deep breath as he stopped in the middle of the small room (the middle of the room was only a couple of steps inside the door), eyeing the setting.

This room was made for visitors, perhaps mainly between the prisoner and the attorney or superior officer. Alfons took another step towards a small table with one stool. The table, or rather the whole room, was split in half with the table in the middle. The one thing parting the entire room in half was a huge window. On the other side of the window was a small room similar to the one he was in, with the other half of the table and another stool inside.

Alfons' heart sank. Edward would be on the other side of the glass. He would be able to see him and talk to him, but that was all. He wouldn't be able to touch him...

The door finally went up on the other side of the glass, and Edward was brought in, kind of roughly, by an armed soldier.

Alfons felt an alarming tug at his stomach, while searching for Edward's eye contact. He didn't have it yet. Judging after the expression on Edward's face it seemed like he hadn't been told who was here to see him yet. His hands were restrained in front of him with his wrists trapped in a pair of wooden cuffs.

"Edward!" Alfons exhaled and moved fast towards the wall of glass.

First then Edward found strength to look up and meet his eyes, first in wonder, then a wry smile appeared on his lips as he was carelessly tossed down on the stool by the table. He looked peeved, and his face had traces of the beating from the day before.

The guard finally left, and Alfons sank down on his own stool, leaning so close to the cool window that his nose almost touched it. A stream of white fog appeared on the glass. He wanted to cry. He wanted to yell at him. He wanted to hold him tightly and kiss him. But he couldn't do any of those options.

"Alfons," Edward said softly, eyeing him deeply as he carefully put his cuffed hands on the table to lean closer. "Are you hurt?" He spoke in a low voice. Like they were being overheard.

Right now Alfons didn't care about things like that. "Edward," he said. "I'm sorry!" He didn't really know exactly what he was apologizing for.

"Shut up and just answer my question," Edward said.

Alfons caught his own breath sharply, but shook his head and let out a sigh instead. "No, I'm not hurt. Are you?"

"I'm great," Edward said cheerfully. "You got out, right?"

Alfons snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was the only thing I could say to get them to release your ass," Edward said in defence. "Don't act like you're mad at me."

Alfons leant closer to the glass, staring intently at him. "But now what? What about you? What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit and watch you getting..."

Edward lifted his hands up, stopping him from finishing the sentence. "Don't do anything," he replied, a little sharply. "I'll figure something out." Obviously, he saw the look in Alfons' eyes that he didn't like how this was turning out. "Alfons, don't interfere with the higher-ups on this," he said. "They won't listen to you, and you're just going to get yourself into trouble."

"But-" Alfons started. "Not even Mus-"

Edward shook his head croakily. "Mustang isn't my commanding officer at the moment. But right now he's trying to convince them into transferring me back."

Alfons went silent and closed his mouth, only listening. Was there hope left after all?

"He came by here earlier," Edward explained. "If he succeeds, he'll probably pay a prize for having to take responsibility for my actions, but all in all he'll help me get a milder sentence."

It sounded better, but Alfons still wasn't fully convinced. "Anything is milder than _killing_ you," he bristled. "What is _milder_ supposed to mean, anyway? Only a lifetime in prison?"

Edward snorted through a small smile by his sarcasm. "Alfons," he said. "All I care about right now is your and Al's safety. I'm able to think better when I know that you're safe."

Alfons stared at him with large blank eyes, unable to reply.

"When things have calmed down, I'll figure out something," Edward continued. "I promised you a new flat, right?" He kept his smile, in spite of his slightly swollen cheek. It looked like it still hurt, but hell if Edward would ever show it.

Alfons sniffled, putting his hands in front of his eyes. "Yes, actually you did," he mumbled silently. "But I'd rather want you to come with me out of here right now."

Edward leaned closer, whispering through the small holes in the glass. "Just wait. I'll be with you again soon."

Alfons touched the glass with his hand stretched out in front of him, and Edward replied the touch by moving his cuffed hands forward on the table and let his pale and slender fingertips make contact on the other side of the glass. The glass felt cold. Alfons tried to pretend that he felt Edward's warm hands instead, but he failed.

The armed guard came back in, and Edward discreetly moved back away from the glass.

"Your time is up, Elric."

Alfons received one last encouraging look from his beloved friend, before the guard escorted him firmly towards the door. Wasn't_ he_ the one who was supposed to be acting encouraging in this situation? Edward was always trying to do everything by himself.

Before Alfons could stop himself, he was on his feet and his hands supported against the table. _"Edward, ich liebe dich!"_

Immediately after the words had slipped, he felt the total wrongness of the situation kicking in. Had he just said that? _Out loud?_

Yes, he had really said them. Where the hell did those words come from? He had never ever been able to speak German in this world, even if he had wanted to.

Edward quirked his head abruptly back at him and stared with wide eyes. The guard turned back as well, looking a little suspiciously at Alfons. Obviously he hadn't understood what the words had meant, but that was probably why it was suspicious.

Edward quickly shook his head at him when the guard didn't have his attention directed at him, as to tell Alfons _don't_.

_Don't say anything more, just leave._

Alfons pressed his own lips together and the guard turned for the door again, still frowning. Then Edward was gone.

Alfons closed his eyes. What did he just do? Why had he been able to speak German? He was kind of happy, but he wasn't supposed to be able to. German didn't exist in this world. He wondered if even Edward had understood what the words meant. He wasn't supposed to remember it either. Was it the Gate again? Or was it... the balance?

Alfons hurriedly went out of the room, deciding to put those thoughts away for now. So what if he could speak a foreign language... But he better not let anyone else in the military know. What if they took him for being a foreign spy from a hostile country? He remembered once Edward had told him about some political situations concerning Amestris, and that Amestris didn't trust many other countries.

He expected the Brigadier General to wait for him outside, but there was no one there. Fortunately he remembered which way he had come from. He wondered where Kiehle had disappeared off to. Alfons didn't like it, but he owed the man a thanks.

He reached another hall, and the sight that met him took him by surprise. He stopped in the entrance to the new room, looking straight at a very troubled-looking little brother. He was standing with Colonel Mustang and they seemed to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"I'm not allowed to do anything!"Al yelled out. "I want to see my brother!"

Alfons felt slightly bad, knowing well how he felt.

Mustang tried to get control over the young teen, taking a hold around his elbow. "Please, calm down, Alphonse. I've done everything I possibly can."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," Al bit him off. Then he suddenly noticed that Alfons came towards them from the corridor which was leading from the part of the prison where Edward was, and his eyes changed into astonishment. "Heiderich-san..." First he looked relieved, but then he scowled. "How did you get out?"

Alfons stopped by them, addressing Al. "I was excused. Somehow..." He didn't want to get into the details. The main reason was that he couldn't help Edward while being locked up.

Al softened a little. "I see."

Alfons offered him an apologetic look. "Edward is okay though, despite the circumstances." He tried to be honest, at least. Al deserved to know the truth. Alfons directed his eyes at Mustang. "He's even quite optimistic."

Did Mustang seem a little uncomfortable? He let go of Al's arm, and adjusted his own uniform jacket. "So you've seen him?" he said, trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes," Alfons said.

Could this man really help Edward as much as Edward believed? Or had the Colonel given Edward false hopes?

"Why is he allowed to see him and not me?" Al demanded. "I'm his _brother_!"

"I'm not the one to decide that," Mustang said sharply, his eyes still lingering on Alfons.

Alphonse looked brusquely from one to another, and his determined bronze eyes stopped at Alfons as well. "Did Brigadier General Kiehle let you see him?" he wanted to know.

The taller blond nodded once. "Yes."

Al immediately stepped forward after a sharp turn from Mustang and was already on his way down the hall when the Colonel stepped after him and grabbed a firm grasp around his arm, holding him back. Al whipped around as he was stopped and glared dangerously at Mustang. "I don't have time for this, let go."

"You're not going to see the Brigadier General," Mustang said.

"Why not?" Al fumed.

"Because I say so."

"Are you even _trying_ to help my brother?" Al yelled.

Mustang was silent for some seconds without releasing Al's arm, and Alfons watched the man carefully, actually wondering the same thing.

"I've done everything I possibly could," Mustang said again. "But the higher-ups refused to transfer him back to me before the hearing."

Alfons had been afraid of that. "In that case," he shot in, "you at least owe it to him to be honest and to tell him the truth, because he thinks you're some superhero who's going to bail him out of it." He bit his teeth, and added: "Sir."

Al glared at them both. "I refuse to accept this." He'd break him out of there if he had to, and Mustang knew it.

The Colonel kept his one sharp eye towards Alfons, and Alfons thought he could suddenly see through a window to sadness inside the black orb, and he suddenly regretted his harsh words towards the man. It couldn't be that easy either, pulling those strings.

"Alfons," Mustang said calmly. "I know you might not believe me, but most of the time I've tried to have them let me speak his case in the trial," he surmised. "But they wouldn't change anything on how the whole situation looks right now. Believe me, I'm as frustrated as you over the military's ways of doing things. There will be some trouble."

Alfons swallowed. This was news to him. He hadn't even thought about what this trial-hearing would really be like. Probably not anything like a trial in his own world.

"Then... who is going to speak his case?" he asked hesitantly. He knew why this was a major problem. The only one who knew the exact situation and all the circumstances considering Edward's disappearance and return was Colonel Roy Mustang. No one else knew about the Gate or the parallel worlds, not even the human transmutation on Al, expect for in fact Alfons. And that was why, the only one who could figure out a proper cover story, was Roy Mustang.

"The Council has decided that the spokesman will be a neutral person from the outside."

A neutral? That was surely a surprise. Alfons had first thought it would be someone like the Brigadier General or a real attorney. But this was even worse. "How will that person be able to defend Edward?" Alfons asked, probably sounding as horrified as he felt.

Al looked equally scared now.

"I don't know," Mustang said honestly. "And I don't like it."

"This doesn't make sense at all!"

"It's how the rules are."

Mustang had for once no control of how this would go, Alfons realized. What Mustang was saying was true. The Colonel had no power in this matter. But then again, wasn't Edward more important than his rank? _Didn't he care more about him than that?_

But in that aspect, it wasn't Alfons' decision to make. He lowered his eyes from his. It was hopeless.

Steps suddenly approached behind Alfons, and when he turned around he wasn't surprised to see Carl R. Kiehle, since it would seem he was always showing up at the 'right' time.

Al suddenly pulled himself loose from Mustang and stepped forward. "Please, sir," he said. "Let me see my brother." He stared determinedly, but pleading with his large bronze eyes at the higher-ranked officer and bowed his head. "I'd be forever gratefu-"

Mustang stepped fast forward, interrupting the young Elric with a firm tug at his shoulder, jerking him out of the way. "Forgive his rudeness, sir," he said, saluting. "I understand that the request is out of the question."

The Brigadier General stared somewhat amused at both of them, and Mustang kept a sharp stare down at Al. "Major Elric, you'll come with me."

Al stared shocked at him.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse," Brigadier General Kiehle said, almost sounding sorry. "I'm afraid that can't happen now in this case. Usually I would do everything I can, but your commanding officer seems to be highly against it." Kiehle smiled. "You'll see him at the hearing tomorrow."

Al lowered his head at that, and this time he remained utterly silent.

Kiehle turned to Alfons. "I still have something important I want to discuss with you, Alfons, so let's take our leave as well."

Alfons couldn't do anything else than accept it. "Yes, sir."

Mustang didn't quite succeed hiding a small suspicious look at the other officer. "Excuse us, sir," he said. "Let's go, Alphonse." He turned to leave the section of the building, and was relieved to hear a pair of footsteps behind him which indicated that Al followed obediently. Even if his steps sounded hesitant.

Yes, Alphonse went after his superior, albeit it wasn't his greatest wish at the moment. He had realized that nothing more could be done for now. Hesitantly, he turned back to look over his shoulder at Alfons.

Alfons noticed the teen's questioning look at him, and he replied with a soft look in return, telling him that it was alright. Somehow he had felt Al's slight concern for him over being left alone with Kiehle. It was almost a little touching, and it made Alfons glad he had this kind of bond with Edward's brother by now. So much had happened that Al really felt like a friend to him. At least now, when they were both kind of fighting to get Edward released from this mess he didn't deserve to be in.

Al turned back, trusting the older teen to manage. He didn't like Alfons' situation either. He wasn't able to be transferred back to Mustang yet. Al's eyes gazed up Mustang's tall back where he went with fast steps before him. Al could sense his unease as well. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. The Colonel was probably mad at him because he had tried to act on his own again. But there were more important things than _that_ to consider now.

"Mustang," he said, trying to get his attention, but the Colonel went on at same speed without looking back at him. Al's eyes narrowed. "Roy," he tried again, louder this time.

Mustang slowed down a little. "What?"

"Doesn't Heiderich-san have a point? Nii-san has the right to know the truth. When is he supposed to prepare himself for tomorrow? When will the spokesman arrive?"

There was a silence, which Al didn't like.

"It's already late, I'll drive you home to Hawkeye's place," Roy said instead of answering the questions. He knew Hawkeye didn't mind watching over the boy for a couple of days, and he trusted her to keep his mind straight as well. He couldn't afford to let Alphonse make any more stupid mistakes right before his nose again, just because of a mind clouded with emotions.

Al fell silent at his words again, lowering his head and looked down at his shoes as they reached the main doors. The silence remained until they were both inside Mustang's rented car, and he drove out of the military area.

Al gazed out the car window, watching the houses and buildings that passed by in a chaotic blur. He hardly ever sat in a car. As a suit of armour he had rarely been able to either. He sighed deep. "I remember most of it," he said in a low voice.

Mustang's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I remember. The last four years of my life." Al turned his eyes from the window and directed them at him instead. "I remember that I was a suit of armour. I remember you and Riza and everyone."

Roy frowned at him. "How?"

"Long story..." Al didn't want to reveal the details. "You didn't want the military to find Nii-san, did you?" he asked in a whispering voice. "You helped Heiderich-san out earlier, in the forest by Dublith."

"Of course I didn't want them to find him," Mustang muttered. "Still, it was my duty to look for you. I was worried about all of you."

Al gazed up at his face. It was directed at the road ahead. But his eye looked tired and glassy.

Al looked away again, shrinking down in his seat. "Everything is my fault. Just because I ran away towards that flying machine. If I hadn't disappeared, he wouldn't have run away again to look for me. If I hadn't made that call, he would never have figured out where I was either." Al buried his face in his palms. "It's all because of me."

Mustang felt slightly bad for his own thoughts a little while ago. Stupid mistakes? Everyone did them once in a while. "Alphonse, listen. You're not supposed to blame yourself for this situation," he said firmly, but Al refused to look at him.

_Heavens, he wasn't good at these sorts of things._ But he continued, keeping his voice solid: "You did it because you thought it would lead us to find Edward. You couldn't know at that time that your brother would show up only a week later, or any effect it would cause on the future. It happened. Everything happened, and here we are. You are lucky to even be alive. Maybe you hadn't been alive even, if Edward hadn't come for you at that time."

Al trembled lightly. "You don't know that."

Mustang stared hard at him. "I don't know much of what had happened, but Edward told me about how he found you when I visited him today. And if I ever meet the people responsible for that, I'll kill them."

Al finally lifted his eyes at him, staring widely. His dark gold eyes were stained of shameful droplets.

Roy directed his sharp eye towards the road again. "My point is, Edward will never regret a single thing of what he did."

Al knew that. But _he_ did...

"Because he did it for you."

Staring straight forward, Alphonse found it hard to breathe for a moment.

"And I will go see Edward," Mustang added, "– after I've taken you to Hawkeye."

The boy nodded slowly. "I see..." Then he looked away out the window again, before he suddenly jerked up in his seat. "Oh no," he whispered and stared intently at Mustang.

"What is it?" Roy asked alarmed.

"There's something Nii-san… he wanted me to tell you something. I forgot about it because of everything that happened all at once," Alphonse said fast, barely breathing as he spoke.

"Then tell me now, and calm yourself down a little," Roy said.

Al's eyes narrowed and he breathed in deep. "There's a spy from Thule Society in the military."

Mustang hadn't expected that. The car took an abrupt spin right out of the road, and he hit the brakes with all his might. Al got slammed into the car door of the sudden twist.

While taking a couple of sharp breaths, he was still tightly clutching the wheel. "Are you alright?" he asked fast.

Al nodded dazed. "Roy, I'm sorry. I should've told you at once… But I was so worried about Nii-san, I-"

"It's okay, it's okay," Mustang interrupted him fast. "Edward didn't mention anything of this either." He had probably been too set upon getting Alfons out of prison to think about much else. "Just tell me everything you know." He didn't drive yet. He let the engine roll, but he let the car stand still on the side of the road while Al started explaining a little shakily.

"His name is Thomas Peterson, he is a Sergeant in the Brigadier General's unit," Al started. "Basically, that's what I know. But Edward talked to him on the train towards Lior. I was on it too, and when the train stopped he caught me. I pretended that I didn't know who he was, but I know that he was in Lior during the attack. It seems like the attacks started happening recently after he was employed."

"I don't know who he is," the Colonel muttered. "Ah wait, he was a part of Kiehle's surveillance group."

"Surveillance?" Al repeated.

"Yes, Kiehle found it necessary to keep Edward and Alfons under close watch after they returned."

Al frowned. "Is Kiehle part of Thule Society too?"

Mustang shook his head. "Sometimes it would seem so, but that's impossible. I think Thule Society might want us to believe that. But I've known him for several years."

"Then they're influencing him," Al surmised.

Mustang nodded. "It seems like it. Al, thanks for telling me this, but don't mention this to anyone else, do you understand? I have to figure out a wise way of using this information."

Al nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand… We can be able to stop Thule Society with this, right?"

Mustang gave him a small smile. "That's what I'm hoping. And the Brigadier General _will _have to face the truth."

They arrived at Hawkeye's house shortly after, and she met them in the doorway as they went out of the car. She gave Al a warm smile and embraced him as he reached the porch.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "Any news?"

Mustang stood behind Al and crossed his arms. "Heiderich got let off the hook."

"That's a relief," she sighed.

"I'm not so sure what to think," Mustang said honestly.

Al frowned, and so did Riza.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Because it was the Brigadier General who arranged it," Roy said. "I'll never trust anything he ever does."

Riza nodded thoughtfully. "You're right."

"But please take care of _this _Alphonse for me, for now," Roy said, offering her a small smile.

She nodded.

"I'm okay," Al muttered.

"Get inside the warmth now," Riza ushered him inside the house. "I have dinner ready for you, just help yourself."

Al couldn't help admitting that he was hungry, and went in to get something to eat.

Hawkeye turned back to Mustang as he had gone, and gave him a serious look. "At least he seems to be okay."

Mustang nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Not at all," she said. "What about you? Don't you want to come in?"

Mustang shook his head. "I still have some business to attend to."

"I understand."

"See you in the morning," he said as he turned to take his leave.

Riza nodded. "Good night, sir."

Roy returned to his car and sat himself in with a deep sigh. Alfons Heiderich was right, after all. No one would tell Edward anything before tomorrow. And tomorrow it would already be too late to think. He wouldn't give Edward much stimulus to sleep tonight, but it was the right thing to do. He started the car again, and drove fast back towards Central Headquarters.

When he parked the car it had already become entirely dark outside. With long steps he strode through the corridors until he reached the branch where State Alchemists were being held pending on their hearings.

Mustang knew he still had to be careful considering this case. Of course he was still not beyond the ability to make a fatal mistake because of his own emotions either, at the same level as Al and Alfons. Only that he liked to consider himself more contained.

He stepped to the guard and ordered firmly: "Elric's cell, please."

The guard saluted and unlocked the door to a new hall, where the cells for State Alchemists were. Roy felt ill whenever he walked these halls, although he had never been an inmate himself. The entire branch contained a certain power that worked to weaken alchemists' power and energy, making it more difficult to perform alchemy. Roy had already felt it when he was outside the hall.

The guard stopped by the right cell and unlocked it for him. "Knock when you're done, sir," he said.

Mustang nodded and went inside. The door got shut tightly behind him, and in the dim lit room his eye needed some seconds to get used to the new setting. Then he could see Edward standing in a corner with his back at him, seemingly staring straight into the wall – in a way that told Roy that he had been standing like that for a long time. Ironically enough, Roy was reminded of a school boy who had been sentenced to a 'time-out' equipped with a dunce cap. He didn't turn around, even when he had heard someone enter his cell.

Mustang felt a little worried. Why was he just standing there? Edward could sit on his mattress or lie down if he wanted to.

"You're here again, huh," Edward said, still not turning around.

"How did you know that it was me?" Roy asked quietly, a little surprised.

"I recognized your breathing."

Mustang looked sharply at his back. "Edward, please sit down."

Edward chuckled softly. "There has to be something serious now, since you're back here this late in the evening and calling me by my first name." He turned half-heartedly around with a wry smile, and his wooden cuffs became visible to Mustang. They had come as a shock to him the first time he had visited too, and he would probably never get used to them. But of course they would restrain him like that, knowing what a great State Alchemist he had been. It was strange they hadn't tied him to the wall with a leash around his neck.

Roy found himself wanting to just go and rip Edward right out of there, right now. To a safe place. Hide him away from the cruel world. But he didn't. Instead he spoke. "I can't transfer you," he admitted, thinking he should better get right down to it.

Edward looked surprisingly calm. "I thought so. What else?"

Roy hesitated. It wasn't even like him to hesitate! No, he _never_ hesitated about anything. Just now. "I can't speak your case tomorrow," he finally said.

Edward gazed him quietly in the eye, gold meeting ebony. His expression was hard to read.

"Is that so," he replied, not sounding very surprised at that either.

"They wanted someone neutral to do it," Mustang continued. "He'll come and meet you tomorrow morning, three hours before the hearing starts." Now he knew that much at least. The words had been said, but would it make anything better? Probably not. It was good this room wasn't bugged, or he'd be in trouble as well. An Amestrian prisoner had very few rights, and he as a Colonel didn't really have remit to inform him either.

Edward scowled up at him. At least that was an expression Mustang was more familiar with.

"I'm fucking screwed!" Edward said suddenly. "I won't be allowed to open my mouth in there, how the hell are they going to understand _anything _without you?"

"You have to explain everything to him on beforehand," Mustang informed, hearing himself and how pointless it sounded. It was no guarantee that the spokesman would even believe a single word of Edward's story.

A huge Gate between two parallel worlds? It was ridiculous.

"In that case I'm better off without any spokesman at all," Edward reasoned. "I don't want to tell them anything about that. Why can't I just speak for myself?"

"Because you already had your chance to do that, but you ran away from it," Mustang replied, a little harsher than he meant. "That's the rules."

Edward fell silent and looked away. There was a small awkward silence between them. Then the blond sighed deeply. "Fine. If you're done now, just go and leave me alone."

Mustang gritted his teeth. He hated whenever Edward turned around and suddenly became like that towards him. He was about to reply, but Edward shot him a dangerous look which only the Fullmetal Alchemist was able to perform. "Colonel," he said. "I can't promise you that I won't break some more rules in the near future."

Roy stopped what he was about to say, instead relaxing his tensed jaw and sighed. Then he abruptly stepped forward towards the blond, and pulled the surprised young man close to him. Held him tightly against his chest.

Edward wriggled a little awkwardly, not really sure where to keep his cuffed hands, but Roy took no notice of it. Edward's hair was loose. He let his hand stroke slowly and gently through it, letting some of the silky golden locks slide between his fingers.

At some point Edward started to relax and buried his face into his uniform.

"There's something else I wanted to speak with you about," Mustang said silently.

"Shoot," Edward muttered.

"How did you figure out about Thomas Peterson?"

Edward tensed in his arms, but he didn't let the blond go. Then the blond chuckled a little and shrugged. "He practically gave himself away. He admitted it to me. I figure Al told you."

"Yes, he did. We can use this somehow," Mustang mumbled into his hair. "I'll figure out something." He let his hand caress down to Edward's neck, over his shoulders, feeling the stiff muscles. He couldn't leave this place without leaving any traces of hope in Edward's mind at all. That would've been cruel.

"Your shoulders are stiff," he observed. He started rubbing more firmly and push against the hard knots.

Edward immediately relaxed more, almost leaning into the touches. "I guess," he mumbled.

"Lie down." Mustang let go of him, waiting for Edward to do what he said.

Edward became suddenly more aware, and his eyes went back on alert. Like they always were. "Roy..." he said, not moving an inch. "What are you doing?"

"Just do as I say," Mustang said.

Edward looked away again, his brows furrowed. "First, I have to know if..."

Mustang understood. He knew exactly what Edward meant. "I'm sorry," he said, and really was. "I crossed the line before, when you came to my house that night. But then you spoke his name in your sleep, and then I realized that you truly love him."

Edward stared bluntly and slightly horrified at him for a moment, but then looked away again without a word.

"I know I'm not the person you want to share your life with," Mustang continued. "I simply want to make you feel better by giving you a small massage," he offered kindly.

Edward snorted through a small smile, and then stepped to his mattress. He slumped down on his stomach with his arms stretched out in front of him above his head. "Then get started already," he said roused.

Mustang smirked and sat down beside him, starting to work slowly, but firmly, on Edward's sore muscles.

"You know..." Edward mumbled.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask you something..."

"What?" he repeated.

"I'm... I'm kind of..." Edward started, "worried for Al and..."

"Al's fine," Mustang informed. "He's living at Hawkeye's place for a couple of days, so he's being taken care of," he assured.

"That's good. And Alfons... where is he now?"

"He was going to a meeting with Kiehle."

Edward gritted his teeth. "Could you please... try transferring him back to you?"

Mustang was silent for a while, working hard with his palms on a certain place below Edward's shoulder blades, and Edward made a small groan.

"Yes, of course," Mustang said. "I'll try. But I can't promise anything."

"I don't want him around that bastard..." Edward mumbled.

"I know." He understood that this was important to Edward, and of course the blond alchemist trusted him over Carl R. Kiehle. The fact that Kiehle probably wanted to use the boy to get a promotion was one thing, and Mustang actually felt a small worry for Alfons himself. He didn't want anything bad happening to him, but neither did he want to tell Edward about his concern. Mustang would deal with it on his own accord if necessary.

* * *

"I still have something important I want to discuss with you, Alfons, so let's take our leave as well."

"Yes, sir."

"Please come with me to my office."

Alfons followed the Brigadier General down another hall, thinking that this perhaps would consider some sort of formal routine. He had just been let out of prison, after all. He wondered faintly if he was getting a bad record in this world, but guessed it didn't really matter. Everything seemed so entirely hopeless already, and Edward's hearing hadn't even started yet.

Carl R. Kiehle opened the door to his office after walking an eternal distance through all kinds of halls and riding five floors up in the elevator.

"Come in," he offered, and closed the door as the teen entered inside his office. Alfons didn't think the office looked so different from Mustang's. The main difference was that he was one floor higher in the Central Headquarters-building.

"Please, sit down, Alfons," Kiehle said while walking to his desk. "I would usually offer you a cup of tea, but I'm afraid that my secretary has gone home already. I didn't realize it was this late."

"No problem," Alfons said slightly puzzled by the politeness.

The Brigadier General gestured towards a chair in front of his desk. Alfons scowled a little at the chair. Had he already expected him to be let free and come here?

He sat down on the chair with an apprehensive feeling lurking in the pit of his stomach. He kept quiet while resting his hands in his lap and waited for the man to let him know why he was here, because he didn't have a clue anymore. On the other hand, he didn't have any other places to go since he was temporarily this man's subordinate so he was supposed to be under Kiehle during regular work hours anyway. But then again, if it was so late, it wasn't regular work hours anymore either. Alfons didn't know what time it was.

Kiehle sat down in his own chair, adjusting some papers on his desk, picking up a pencil, and in general taking his time. Alfons was almost relieved when he finally started speaking. Maybe he would be allowed to go and get some sleep soon.

"I'll be quite honest with you, Alfons," the older man said. "From the first moment I saw you, I understood that you are a quite extraordinary and talented young man."

Alfons stared bluntly at him, in shock. Getting buttered up like this was the last thing he had expected.

"Therefore, as your commanding officer I will make sure you'll be up against challenging and appropriate tasks where you will be able to use those talents. How does that sound to you?"

"Fine, I guess," Alfons replied unsurely, trying not to sound as dull as he felt. How could he think about work now? If all this was about work, he'd rather leave. Edward was locked away in some God forsaken place, and he was here and not able to do anything about it. The last thing he wanted to do was get prepared for normal routines again.

"That's good, you're exactly the kind of man this country needs," Kiehle said. Alfons felt a slight déjà vu, from once upon a time in Munich, Germany, where he had been told almost the same by Thule Society.

Kiehle picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it over to Alfons, who a little unwilling to accepted it. His blue eyes danced over the sheet, examining it more and more carefully. He almost immediately recognized it. This sketch belonged to Edward. It was a page from the manual he had created for building Azure. Alfons slowly lifted his gaze from the sketch back to Kiehle. "You want me to build another flying machine for you?"

Kiehle nodded with a smile. "Yes."

Alfons felt disgusted, and didn't even care if it showed on his face. Even if Edward had been safe, he wasn't sure if he had wanted to do it anymore.

"Eventually," Kiehle added, not seeming to notice. "Naturally I will need to hire some alchemists to assist you."

Alfons scowled. Was he really serious? "What about Edward?" he asked perturbed. "This is _his_ work, not mine."

"Nonsense, this is your work too. And he can join the team of course," Kiehle said, waving a hand. "Depending on the circumstances, of course."

_You mean, depending on if he's getting executed or not..._ Alfons thought darkly.

"I'm sure everything will turn out well in the end," Kiehle continued with a smile. "What do you think? This is why you are here, isn't it, Alfons? To do great things for our country?"

Well no, that wasn't exactly it. Alfons took a deep breath, suddenly remembering how much he had actually liked working with Azure. And after doing it once, he even had ideas to make the beta-project a better one. A better prototype. A better plane. And it would still be used to stand up against Thule Society, so he couldn't actually refuse either. No matter what happened, Thule Society had to be stopped.

"Your payment will be even higher than it has been until now," Kiehle added.

Alfons felt that he was supposed to be impressed, but he didn't even have a clue on how much he had earned on the last project yet. His eyes graced over the sketch again. Over Edward's appalling handwriting. It made him miss him even more. "For how long are you expecting me to... work with this?" Alfons asked carefully. "My contract lasts only five more months." Hopefully that would be enough.

Kiehle smiled at him. "Actually, I have something more in store for you."

_In store... for me?_ Something about this didn't smell too good. Or was it just that Alfons had a hard time trusting this man? With good reasons. He took a breath. "My allegiance to you is... only temporary," he said carefully. "I will go back to be under Mus-"

"Oh yes, about that," Kiehle interrupted him. "The Fuhrer has decided that you will remain under my command as long as your present contract lasts," he informed, a little too cheerfully for Alfons' taste.

Alfons swallowed, feeling suddenly anxious. Would he be stuck with this guy for the next half year, no matter what?

"It's because of the project I will be in charge of, of course," the Brigadier General explained.

"I understand, but-" Alfons started hesitantly, unsure what to say but not liking this for even a tiny bit.

"As I said, I have big plans for you which I think might fit your interests, Alfons." Kiehle's smile never faded. "But there's one condition to all this, of course."

Alfons wasn't sure about this at all. He felt a red alarming warning lamp blinking somewhere far back in his mind.

Kiehle shoved another sheet of paper across the desk towards him. "I wish that you sign a new two-year-contract, a plain precaution for avoiding a shortage of time before a good result comes out of it."

Alfons' heart jumped right up in his throat. "Two years?" he burst out, rising abruptly from his chair. "Are you-?" He cut himself off, before he managed to yell out something he certainly would've regretted afterwards.

"After the first five months your payment will get increased even further, and I will personally provide you with anything you might need," Kiehle said. "Just name it, whatever it may be. I can fix that for you sooner than you can say _yes, sir_." Kiehle smiled even wider, his lips splitting into a grin. "It's an offer you simply can't refuse."

Alfons mentally scuffled, confused and troubled. What would all this do for this man? He would probably get promotions if he could provide more airplanes for the military. That was obvious, Alfons guessed. But he couldn't help sensing that there was something more to all of this.

He backed up. "I can't do it," he said in a low voice. It probably would have been okay if he had had a guarantee that Edward would be able to be together with him on this. But nothing was certain until tomorrow. And it was no secret that Alfons disliked this man to the extent that even enduring the thought of working under him would be a painful one. Not to mention working under him _for two years_.

"Why can't you?" Carl R. Kiehle asked.

"I-It's not an easy decision," Alfons blurted, trying to think of proper excuses but didn't quite succeed. "I can still manage to achieve something in five months," he offered. "But that's all. I'm... Right now I'm worried for Edward, and..."

Kiehle's smile had disappeared as he observed him carefully as he spoke. Then he finally said: "Yes, I understand that, Alfons. He is close to you, isn't he?"

Alfons tried to pretend that he didn't get even more startled by those words, feeling his heart racing faster and faster. "Yes... he's a dear friend to me."

Kiehle's smile returned in his features. "In that case, I'll let you wait with your final decision until tomorrow, after the hearing is set."

Alfons just nodded, pleased with anything that might terminate this meeting. "Fine. Thank you, sir," he said fast.

"Not at all," Kiehle said, noticing Alfons' obvious will to get the hell out of there. "You're dismissed. Get some proper rest." Kiehle rose from his chair, following him to the door with a hand resting almost gently on his shoulder. Alfons walked silently beside him, still feeling uncomfortable.

Something nagged the back of his mind. Something bad. Extremely bad. There was something about this meeting he had missed, but he couldn't figure out exactly what it could be.

He finally returned to his and Edward's old dorm room. It felt like it had been an incredibly long time since he had been there, which it probably was. He didn't know how many days it had been since he and Edward ran away. The room was almost exactly the way they had left it. It was a little tidier. The military had probably gone through their remaining stuff, but that didn't matter. He let himself fall heavily down on his bed. It felt good, just lying there with all his clothes on. But after some thought, he stood up and provided himself with a hot shower, since he hadn't been able to do that for a while and at the same time feeling bad because Edward had probably not been offered any similar luxury.

Lying down on his bed again, he closed his eyes, feeling how tired he actually was. But still, he couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried. His mind spun around everything that had happened lately, without really coming to a solid point of view.

Alfons stood up from bed again, went across the small room to Edward's bed and curled up underneath Edward's covers. It still smelled faintly of Edward. He breathed in the scent and finally he was able to fall into an uneasy slumber. Until tomorrow it was probably the best he could do without losing his mind.


	23. Judgment and Cost

**Chapter 23: Judgment and Cost**

It was almost noon the next day. Alfons stepped into the large, pale room where the hearing was to take place, feeling great apprehensiveness in the pit of his stomach. Luckily he had made it in time, despite messing up the directions (_all the halls looked the same!_) and an MP had come across him. After Alfons had managed to stutter out where he was heading he had been escorted there nicely instead. He was so incredibly nervous about all of this, even if he wasn't exactly the one to be nervous. Still he was probably more on the border of posttraumatic stress disorder than Edward – who most likely didn't know what it _meant_ to be nervous judging from the way he had acted the day before when he had been able to see him for those five precious minutes.

"_I'll be with you again soon."_

Soon. That 'soon' couldn't come quick enough.

He recognized the room. It was the same place he had had his hearing at, but the furniture had been rearranged to look more like a court room. To the right there was a row with a long desk and chairs for the Council members, who he assumed would have the task of juries of some sort. Alfons had understood that this setup was different from his own world, and he wasn't much into jurisprudence in the first place. Up front there was the seat for the Judge on top of some kind of podium. In the middle of the room there were seats for the audience, with the charged placed in front – facing the Judge. It was already starting to get packed with people, mostly Council members, some dressed in uniform, others in black. Alfons recognized some of them from his own hearing, albeit this wouldn't be anything like his interview at all.

The Council members had already started to find their seats, and some of the audience seats started to get filled. There were a lot of military soldiers who obviously were curious on how the fate of the famous Fullmetal Alchemist would turn out, but Alfons was slightly relieved that this hearing wasn't open to anyone. The only soldiers allowed to enter were mostly from Brigadier General Kiehle's unit, in addition to those who knew Edward well.

Alfons felt someone stop behind him, and he turned to see who. It was Mustang. He had arrived together with Hawkeye and Al following a couple of steps behind. The Colonel looked a little tired and it didn't seem like he had had the time to shave this morning. Alfons greeted him with a nod.

"Morning, Alfons," Mustang said calmly.

"Sir," Alfons replied.

Al stopped some feet behind, not meeting anyone's eyes. He looked pale and uneasy as well. Alfons figured this must be extra hard for him. He had just been reunited with his brother, and then he had been mercilessly ripped away from him. Maybe he even blamed himself. Alfons wanted to say something to make Al feel a little better, but he didn't know what.

"Let's take a seat," Mustang said. He turned and guided Hawkeye and Al in front of him, and Alfons followed. Hawkeye sat down on one of the front rows so they would be sitting just a couple of metres behind Edward. She offered Alfons a sympathetic look as she sat down. Alfons liked the looks she always offered him. She had the most supportive eyes he had ever seen. Whenever she looked at him, he was reminded that he wasn't alone. He offered her a timid smile back, which hopefully told her that she didn't have to worry about him.

Al sat down next to Hawkeye, followed by Mustang and then Alfons, outermost on the row. Almost like a family going to the circus together, Alfons thought dryly. He cast a silent gaze at Mustang. He wondered what this man was thinking. He had loved Edward, and now Edward was in all this trouble he had tried so hard to prevent from happening right from the start.

Alfons turned his head and eyed the rows folding behind him, filling up with people. Two familiar men appeared in the door opening and seated themselves at one of the back rows. The Fuhrer himself, and Brigadier General Kiehle. Alfons swallowed.

Roy Mustang followed his gaze and let out a small sigh. This situation would not be to Edward's benefit, he knew that beforehand. But maybe he was lucky and had gotten a good spokesman. Just maybe. Still, he had made sure to put Al securely between himself and Hawkeye to prevent the boy from doing something stupid. He had yet to make sure that the older boy could indeed act like an adult. It wasn't that he doubted Alfons' maturity. In fact, Alfons Heiderich had shown more maturity than he had ever seen in a seventeen-year-old, even several officers older than him—that is, without mentioning any names. Still, he just wanted to make sure.

"Alfons," he said, and the blond-haired boy turned his head to him in response. "Even if you want to speak or do something during the hearing, don't." He spoke in a quiet voice, so only Alfons heard him through all the other buzzing in the room. "You'll make it worse if you choose not to keep yourself contained, understand?"

Alfons nodded slowly, looking troubled. "Yes." He watched the Council members who were taking their seats. "Who are the Council members anyway?" he asked.

"Half of them are military ranked officers," Al explained, who had overheard most of it despite that Mustang had kept his voice low. "There are three Lieutenant Generals and two Generals."

"The rest of them are inexperienced office rats," Mustang added. "Not to be underestimated though. The youngest person there," he pointed at a man with light-brown hair and round glasses, "Michael Austin. He has served the military for fifteen years, like me."

Alfons watched the man. He looked serious and it was easy to see that he was the youngest among the group, being around the same age as Mustang. The other men had wisps of gray hair, and honestly looked like they all had been seated there too long.

Alfons let his eyes wander back to Mustang and found himself wondering how old he really was. Like Edward, he must have been quite young when he first joined the military.

"Who is that?" Al suddenly asked, discreetly pointing towards a man by the podium up front, standing next to the Council-seats. The light-haired man eyed the audience for a second, before he went back towards the main doors and disappeared. Alfons followed him with his eyes as he went out of the room.

"That was Edward's spokesman," Mustang replied.

Al frowned, directing his bronze eyes at the Colonel. "I've never seen him before. He knows nothing about my brother. This is more of a hindrance than anything else."

"It's how the rules are," Mustang said. "The point is that he doesn't know the defendant until today. Your brother has already wasted his chance to speak for himself in plenum."

Al was about to reply, but out of the blue Jean Havoc spoke ahead of him while chewing on an unlit cigarette. "Nah Colonel, isn't that a little harsh?"

Mustang turned sharply to the row behind him where some of the most trusted part of his unit had seated themselves. "2nd Lieutenant Havoc, I would prefer that you shut up."

Havoc sighed and sat back on his chair. "The Colonel seems to be in a bad mood today."

"I'm worried about Edward," Fuery commented. "Will he be okay?"

"It all depends on the Council," Breda muttered.

"What does that mean?" Alfons asked fast. "Depends on the Council?"

"In the end the spokesman has nothing to say concerning the decision, it's up to the Council when they make the vote." Mustang's one alert eye scouted towards the right side of the room where the gathering of higher-ups were now chatting quietly amongst themselves. "That is what concerns me."

Alfons turned slightly and saw another person sitting behind them next to Falman. He looked a little surprised at the girl. "Scheiska..."

She looked uncomfortable. "Hi, Alfons."

"I'm glad you're here," Alfons offered, speaking in a low voice.

She leaned in closer to him for his benefit of hearing clearly. "I'm worried about Edward as well," she said. "When I heard that you were found... I tried looking for some loopholes in the laws of the government, but without real proof it's-"

Alfons nodded slowly. "Thank you for trying..." He paused for some seconds. "Does Winry know?"

Scheiska shook her head. "I couldn't tell her! I know I'm an awful person, but I just couldn't and I haven't had much time to either. She'll take it badly and-"

Alfons stopped her. "She'll know sooner or later."

Then finally a tall and massive man entered the room from a side door to the left of the podium. He carried a huge book and wore a long, black cloak. As he stepped on top of the podium, the audience fell silent. The Judge had arrived, and everyone in the courtroom rose from their chairs.

"I hereby announce this hearing to commence," the Judge stated. Everyone in the room sat back down on their seats, and the Judge stared circumspectly over the audience through his small glasses before speaking again.

Mustang sighed quietly. Here goes...

"This hearing is an assessment concerning Major Edward Elric, to decide whether or not he is guilty of the offenses he is charged with, considering the events that have happened both recently and formerly." He paused. "Bring in the defendant."

A couple of seconds later the two large wooden doors swung open, and a small eighteen-year-old with messy blond hair was brought in. He at least looked quite small compared to the guards at his side. Everyone in the courtroom turned their heads, gazing towards him.

He didn't meet anyone's eyes, and kept his sharp golden eyes at his own feet. Mustang thought his normally spirited and expressive eyes appeared almost dead. Edward walked a little stiffly between two guards who guided him forward with his hands still locked in wooden cuffs encasing his wrists. He was wearing some kind of prisoner's suit, several sizes too big for him. The arms on the shirt were too long, and so were the legs on his trousers.

A whispering buzz of voices followed him into the room. Mustang found himself a little irritated that they hadn't even given him something decent to wear. Every small detail would make certain impression the Judge and this wasn't a good start.

Edward and the two guards followed the defendant's spokesman. Mustang thought it was kind of hard to read that man's expression. He looked almost...

"He looks like he doesn't give a damn about my brother," Al muttered in a low voice from the seat next to him.

To Mustang's relief, Hawkeye took care of the younger brother, since she could in fact handle his feelings better than he could. She curved down and whispered some reassuring words in his ear, and Al lowered his head and kept still.

"Order, order!" the Judge called, and the room fell into a heavy silence.

Edward was led to his seat and was placed in the middle of one of the guards and his spokesman.

"Edward Elric," the Judge started. "You are here today because you are charged for deserting the military for two years, two weeks and three days. In addition to that there is proof that you have been in contact with a hostile terrorist organization, stealing an important experimental project from the Amestris State Military, and in general showed hostility against the military, which lies in the category of acts of terrorism against our country." The Judge suavely continued, scanning the documents and papers before him. "The Council has agreed that if Edward Elric declares himself guilty, a milder but sufficient punishment will be put in order. If Edward Elric declares himself _not_ guilty of the charges, this hearing will continue on as planned and a decision on his innocence will be discussed."

Alfons eyed the back of Edward's golden head. Obviously he couldn't read Edward's face by just seeing him from behind, but he could picture a circumspect scowl.

"Edward Elric. Do you consider yourself _guilty_ of all charges that have been discussed in this room today?"

Alfons felt a high tension in the room among all the people. But he already knew what Edward's response would be. This was the one and only time Edward would be allowed to speak during this trial.

"No," Edward said. His voice was hoarse and frigid.

The Judge nodded, like he had already predicted this answer. "Edward Elric has declared himself not guilty. Today his judgement will be set under the conditions of what his spokesman has to tell the court. They have been in a meeting today, and based on what Edward Elric has chosen to share with his spokesman, we will hopefully come to a decision by the end of this session today."

So they would decide if they were killing Edward or not by the end of this trial. Alfons didn't know if that was good or bad, but with this method everything seemed so superficial, even if the hearing had just started. He certainly didn't like it.

"Elric's spokesman for today's hearing will be Manfred Corbin. It is the Council's decision by law that this spokesperson shall be a man with no relation to the defendant in order to have an objective and non-biased view on the circumstances of this trial." He addressed the man sitting at Edward's side. "Manfred Corbin, can you confirm the fact that you've had no relation to Major Edward Elric until today?"

"Yes, your honour," the man replied. "I've never had any other business concerning him, until today at 9 AM."

"A spokesman of the Council will now ask you some questions, and you're allowed to speak freely as each question is asked, unless anything else is decided," the Judge informed.

"Thank you, your honour."

A man of the Council at the other side of the room rose from his seat. He was tall and had light-brown hair and his eyes were almost hidden behind a pair of thick round glasses. It was the same man Mustang had pointed out as the youngest member of the Council. Despite that, Alfons thought he appeared to be some sort of intellect.

"My name is Michael Austen," he said. "Together, the Council has prepared the necessary inquiries to find out about Mr. Elric's situation in detail in order to find out whether or not he can be declared guilty." He took a small break between each sentence and kept his eyes pointed down toward his papers. "First of all, we have reason to believe that Edward Elric had something to do with the Lior incident which took place sometime before he disappeared, in which the city was damaged and 900 soldiers went missing." He took a deep breath. "Therefore, my first question is, did Mr. Elric make any attempt to explain what happened and what he was doing during that time?"

Manfred Corbin looked a bit taken aback, like this wasn't a question or piece of information he had expected initially. "No."

"So I am correct in assuming that Edward Elric didn't mention the incident at all while you offered your ear to him?"

"That is correct."

"I see." The man adjusted his glasses a little further up his nose. "The Council will take that into account when it's time for the voting."

Alfons wondered whether or not that was good, but he concluded that it wasn't. He didn't know the details around that incident himself, but no matter what happened, Edward was _not_ responsible for 900 missing soldiers. That was impossible. But the military didn't seem to question it much further. He wondered if Al remembered what had happened there. He gazed sideways at the younger, and frowned. Al was looking very nervous and uncomfortable. More than he had seemed before the hearing started. That probably meant that he knew what had happened. Alfons wanted to ask him, but now wasn't a good time.

"Mr. Corbin, after spending the last three hours with Edward Elric, what kind of person do you think he is?"

Manfred Corbin cleared his throat. "Edward Elric is a man of a few words, but is a holder of a great imagination. He's temperamental, smart and quite good at provoking arguments."

Alfons frowned. This statement didn't actually describe Edward very well, even if it the few words were true. To some extent, at least. Edward could talk a lot, but sometimes he was quite silent, and temperamental and smart were definitely two words that drew a good picture of him. But by saying that he had a great imagination, did this Corbin guy think that Edward had made the story up?

"In other words, you consider Edward Elric a trouble-maker, Mr. Corbin?" Mr. Austen asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Edward Elric has had the chance to explain to you _how_ he disappeared two years ago," Mr. Austen continued. "What did he tell you?"

Manfred Corbin tried holding back a smile. "He said that a huge Gate showed up and pulled him into another world."

There was silent in the courtroom for some seconds, and then a flow of whispering started to emerge about the whole place. Even among the Council members.

Edward seemed annoyed and tense, and Alfons understood. The man probably left out some pretty important details. Although, Edward couldn't have told him about the human transmutation. It was forbidden, and if someone found out, Edward might as well dig his own grave. Alfons thought it was even stranger that Edward had told this man about the Gate and the other world in the first place. It didn't sound like something Edward would do, mainly because it would definitely create a disturbance among the higher-ups.

"Could you define this other world?" Mr. Austen asked, looking bewildered.

"No, I'm afraid I can't," Corbin admitted. "It is too far out for me to comprehend."

Alfons frowned. If this man wanted Edward to live, he would've had more to say. Wasn't the whole point of him being Edward's spokesman to have no prejudices towards Edward beforehand? This seemed totally pointless. _Suspiciously pointless..._

"Mr. Elric said that he was conveniently successful in coming back three weeks ago," Corbin just said. "He said he stole the flying machine that brought him back to Lior."

"Stole from whom?" Mr. Austen asked.

"Thule Society," Corbin informed. "The hostile terror organization."

"So there is proof that Edward Elric has had direct contact with Thule Society during the time he was away?" Mr. Austen surmised. "Since he had a type of flying machine just like Thule Society."

"Yes, after what I've understood."

"And where did he go the night he stole the military's experimental project?"

"He went to Thule Society's Headquarters."

Alfons frowned. Weren't these questions somewhat misleading? And they were also, not to mention, omitting other important facts. What about the fact that Al had been _missing_?

"That's right," Austen says. "He went to Thule Society's headquarters. And how could he know where it was?"

Corbin shrugged. "He didn't say how he got a hold of their location."

"So there is a possibility that Edward Elric knew where Thule Society's hideout was all along?"

"Yes," Corbin said.

Alfons noticed that Edward tiredly shook his head, which he could understand, because this was probably the most ridiculous heap of nonsense he had ever heard. They had no clue what the real truth was. Al moved, ready to jump up in protest, but Mustang caught him just in time, firmly pressing his palm against his mouth, sealing it shut. The small disturbance startled some of the people in the audience, but neither the Judge nor Michael Austen seemed to have noticed.

"Don't speak," Mustang whispered warningly into Al's ear. "You'll do more harm than good."

"I see," Austen said. "We now have reason to believe that Edward Elric has been siding with Thule Society since his return."

The tension in the room was practically physical and was pressing against Alfons' ears. He started getting fairly pissed off and understood Al's strong reaction. Why couldn't Edward just speak for himself? How could they accuse him of something so absurd? Why couldn't he just tell them they were _wrong_? He was sure Edward really wanted to explode at them, but he hoped he wouldn't. It would only make things ten times worse.

"To tell you the truth, Elric didn't comply much in telling me what the circumstances were," Corbin said.

"I knew it," Mustang muttered. "He's not helping himself much either." He had slowly let go of the small alchemist, after making sure he wouldn't go through with his wish to protest. He tiredly rubbed his forehead of Corbin's words, which Alfons mentally did too. Although, Alfons couldn't really blame Edward for being difficult towards them either. Being that Edward's trust was a very fragile thing, it was obvious that people he didn't know well wouldn't hesitate to charge him and were not suitable to have his reliance. But like Mustang said, that wouldn't help him get a milder sentence.

"Did he tell you anything at all that you would consider important?" Austen asked.

"No, he quite frankly showed me hostility and didn't want me to be his spokesman," Corbin said.

"I understand. I think that's all we need to know for now. No more questions, you honour."

The Judge took the word back. "We will have a break for ten minutes," he announced. "In the meantime I will discuss the matter with the Council of how much we know this far."

People began to mumble and rise from their seats, and the Judge disappeared into the other room.

Alfons wanted to go to Edward, but he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near him.

Mustang sighed and rested his elbows on his knees for a minute. He could feel Al trembling beside him.

"This isn't fair!" Al growled. "Nii-san has never worked with Thule Society and that's what they are convinced to believe."

"Technically, he did work with them," Mustang said. "He made the Gate, so either way if they find out the real details or not, he will be charged for helping them."

Al glared at Mustang with flaring bronze eyes. "You know he would never do it on free will." He then shut his own mouth, and both him and Alfons lowered his heads at the statement, although neither of them were aware of the other's guilty thoughts in the matter.

Alfons felt bad for being the reason Edward had made the Gate for Thule in the first place, and at the same time Al felt an uneasy tug in the pit of his stomach considering that his brother had acted to protect Alfons' life. As opposed to Edward, Al had mainly acted and transmuted the Gate for his own sake.

"I know your brother's intentions, Alphonse," Mustang said irately. "I know him even better than you think."

Al remained silent at that.

"As I said yesterday," Mustang continued more silently. "Be patient and wait for the hearing to be over. Then I'll decide what to do next."

Alfons had been lost in thought for a moment. Something about all this didn't feel right (_in addition to the laws_). Something was grating in the back of his mind. Then he suddenly turned and stared intently at the Colonel. "Do you know him?"

"Who?"

"Edward's spokesman."

"No..." Mustang replied. "As I've said, he has had nothing to do with the military until now."

"How did they pick the spokesman?" Alfons asked again, and Mustang looked annoyed at him for a moment.

"The Brigadier General sent out a proposal, and he was the one who volunteered," he replied.

Alfons' eyes widened exaggeratedly.

"All rise," one of the Council members ordered.

Everyone in the court room rose from their seats and stilled as the Judge returned. He announced for the hearing to start again. "I'm afraid I have to inform you that I have already come to a decision, based on what I've been witnessing today," the Judge stated. "The final decision will depend on the count of hands on my left-hand side that think whether or not Edward Elric is guilty."

Alfons' heart jumped up in his throat. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. They couldn't be voting already! They knew _nothing_!

"First I will enumerate every piece of information that has come clear," the Judge continued. "Edward Elric disappeared on April 7th 1915 without any indication of where he was going, and shows up again on May 1st 1917 in a hostile flying machine in Lior. This flying machine seems to be connected to the hostile terrorist organization Thule Society, and it is in Elric's own words that he has been in contact with this organization during the time he has been away. This makes us believe that Edward Elric has been or is working with Thule Society. On May 12th he steals one of the military's experimental flying machines and leaves to Thule Society's Headquarters. It is not known how he got the information of their location. He has declined to speak for his actions twice, the first time two years ago during the mystery of the Lior-incident and the second for his hearing concerning the Lior-incident and his long-term disappearance. I see this as suspicious enough to lead a final decision right now."

Alfons' eyes magnified in terror. This was way too superficial. And wrong.

"Edward Elric has declared himself _not_ guilty. Let me first inform the audience that deserting the military in addition to any other crimes has a severe penalty," the Judge continued. "Now, Council members, would you please raise your hand if you find Edward Elric to be _guilty of all charges_."

Weren't they interested in knowing how everything happened? Alfons was shocked, and the Colonel read the question directly off his eyes.

"That's not their way of ruling this country," he muttered, hiding his words behind a low hem. "They see it more suitable to stuff things like this under the carpet, as long as they have someone to blame."

"It's over," Al whispered, gripping around his own elbows. "The way he's putting it sounds all wrong. They want to kill my brother, and for what reason?"

Alfons held his breath. The Judge, along with everyone else in the courtroom waited for the Council members take action.

One after one, all twelve Council members raised their hands. Al's assumption seemed to have been right. This was bad...

After observing the hands for a moment, the Judge cleared his throat. "Twelve Council members find Edward Elric guilty of all charges," he surmised. "The vote is unanimous. In that case, I hereby judge Edward Elric to be shot and put to death at dawn, three days after today. May God have mercy upon your soul."

Even before he had finished talking, the whole court room exploded in uneasiness and whispering. Al was already on his feet, with tears staining his eyes. "You can't!" he bellowed, and stormed forward with amazing suppleness. Stopping him again didn't even cross Roy Mustang's mind. For a moment he was completely stunned by the Judge's words. He hadn't even imagined that the decision would be made that fast.

Alfons rose too, gritting his teeth in detestation for the Judge, the Council, the whole military... but mostly he despised... His own thoughts were interrupted as he spotted Al and turned immediately worried. "Don't do anything stupid, Al..." he muttered.

Al had jumped over the front rows, heading straight for Edward. Two of the guards were already working on getting him up from his chair to escort him out. Edward struggled against them, protesting and spitting at them. At least until he became aware of what Al was doing and stilled with wide eyes. Al locked his arms around his brother's neck and dug his nose into his shoulder. "Nii-san..." he whispered. "This can't be... Why is this happening?" Why hadn't they brought up the fact that he had been missing? Edward had left for Thule Society to rescue him! _He_ had sent out the information of their location, _who cared_ how Edward had received it? What if he had just stayed to rot in his cell or inside the Gate or wherever, then Edward would never have been through all this! "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I'm not going to let this happen. I'm not letting them!"

Edward's features softened. But before he could say anything, a guard had grabbed Al and dragged him away.

"Al!" Edward exclaimed.

"Excuse me, sir," the voice of his 1st Lieutenant next to Mustang's seat said. Then Riza Hawkeye slapped him. Hard. He jumped awake and stared at her with a wide black eye. "Hawkeye..." Then Al's scream and struggling reached his ears, and first about that moment, Mustang regained his mind completely from the trance. This was even worse than he had expected, coming to a decision this soon. (_And he did not seem to handle it well._)

"Sir, please do something," Hawkeye ordered. "Or I will."

He nodded.

"Let go of my brother you fucking bastard!" Edward bellowed, trying to get to the soldier holding Al, but he was held back as well by two other guards.

Mustang rose and stepped forward, followed by Hawkeye, and took over Al from the guard. He held the boy's head still, facing him as he tried to twist out of his hold and shut his eyes tight. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Alphonse," he barked. "Pull yourself together, or I will have you arrested as well."

Al stilled and stared detestably up at him. "Let go of me."

"No," he said. Then he quickly apologized towards the Judge and the Council members. He figured he might have gone the wrong way with Alphonse Elric to judge from the look he was receiving. He quickly reminded himself that he might still think of Al as a child sometimes. "Major," he said, figuring that calling him by rank would have bigger effect than calling him by his name. "I trust that you will keep your emotions where they belong and stay put for when I need your strength."

That worked better. Al nodded slowly.

Edward was led past them then, and Roy met his eyes as he bypassed. His eyes were resolute, but he could also see traces of fright. "Colonel," he murmured. "Alfons is gone." He couldn't hear the exact words, but Mustang could read his lips.

Then Edward disappeared.

Mustang swallowed hard and stared around the room. People had started to leave. Edward was right. Alfons was nowhere to be seen. He silently cursed. What chaos! He turned back to Hawkeye. "Take care of Alphonse."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." She escorted Alphonse back to one of the chairs and had him sit down to talk with him.

As long as he was with her, he'd be okay, Mustang thought. His eye suddenly fell on the young girl who had been sitting behind Alfons. Scheiska. She looked considerably lost.

Mustang lingered by her side for a moment, unsure what to say.

"I don't know what to tell Winry," Scheiska whispered.

"The truth," Mustang said. "Did you see where Alfons went?"

She shook her head. "He just rushed out. I didn't have time to-"

"Thank you," Mustang said, not wasting any time and rushed off as well out of the room. He needed a word with the little blond alchemist right away. He figured he would find Alfons there as well.

* * *

He found Edward Elric sitting on his mattress in his prison cell, his head curved and his legs crossed underneath him. His eyes were closed, like he was meditating. Except that he looked mostly defeated. Mustang wondered what thoughts were running through his mind now. He sat down beside him, not really knowing where to begin.

"You don't have to come here and comfort me," Edward said bitterly.

"I want you to know," Mustang said. "I haven't given up on you yet. I will never-"

"Then you can start now," Edward cut him short. "Give up on me. There's nothing more you can do."

Mustang frowned. The words almost... hurt. "It's not like you to say that."

Edward neither answered him nor glanced in his direction.

Mustang found himself starting to get angry with him. Why didn't he show more spirit, like always? Why did he act like he had given up? "You could at least have given your spokesman Corbin a shot! If you had tried to make him understand, you would've gotten a much better chance."

Edward's eyes flared dangerously at him. "You're an idiot!" he snarled. "That guy's name isn't Corbin."

Mustang was about to continue, but stopped himself because he had just heard something he had _not_ expected to hear. He was left puzzled instead, wondering what it was that he had clearly missed.

"He's from Thule Society," Edward said. "Probably recommended by my _good friend_ Thomas Peterson. They want me dead, so now they're getting their wishes fulfilled by making my own people kill me. I never wanted to tell the military about the other world in the first place. Everything he said he was saying on his own accord. He didn't care if I found out, the military wouldn't have listened to me anyway."

Mustang's eye widened. Thule had done it again...

He should've known. Maybe he even could've prevented them from using Corbin as Edward's spokesman if he had just turned Peterson in immediately after he had gotten the news. And that was the reason Alfons had asked questions about the spokesman. Alfons had already figured it out.

Mustang rose. "How long have you known about him?"

Edward gazed up at him. "He acted like a dick towards me during our meeting before the hearing. It wasn't that hard to figure out, even if he never directly said it. Especially considering how the military picks the spokesman, with a convict. Anyone can literally stride in without much formality."

Mustang tiredly rubbed his forehead. Edward was right. The rules were way too shallow considering convict's second chance of hearing. Usually convicts didn't even get a second chance. Any other day he would consider Edward lucky.

"Where is Alfons?" Edward asked, pulling himself up as well. "I don't want him involved in this shit. He'll probably try to do something stupid to save me." He sighed. "Colonel, please. Find him and talk him out of it." Golden eyes lifted, staring solemnly at him. "It's the last thing I'll ever ask of you."

Mustang stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Edward's cold cheek. "Yes, on one term. That you promise me not to give up yet. We've still got time." His resolute black eye pierced through gold. "I will make them arrange a new hearing and when the truth about Thule comes out, you'll be free."

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay," he whispered.

* * *

Alfons Heiderich barged right into Brigadier General Kiehle's office. The Brigadier had already seated himself by his desk, and looked puzzled up at the infuriated young man. His secretary stood by his side with a mug of tea, and looked equally baffled over his rude entrance.

"Alfons," he said in surprise. "Our appointment isn't until 3 pm."

"We'll have it now," Alfons said, stepping towards the desk.

The Brigadier General cleared his throat. "Well, all right, as you wish." He waved his secretary away, and she left the room. "What can I-?"

Alfons interrupted him, going straight to the point. "You have the power to save Edward, don't you?"

Kiehle's brows furrowed pensively. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Edward's going to be executed!" Alfons elaborated fiercely. "Can you, or can't you change what has been decided by the Council?"

Kiehle lifted his hands carefully to try to calm Alfons down. "Alfons, please have a seat."

Alfons shook his head, having a hard time holding back his tears. Even if he didn't want to show that sort of weakness in front of this man. "Just answer my question. Please."

Kiehle gave him a long, searching look. "Considering the information that was brought up today about Edward's whereabouts during his two year absence, it really seems that he was associating with Thule Society."

"But what if he wasn't?" Alfons asked desperately. "What if I gave you some more input that you could pass on? You'd be honoured for it, I can guarantee."

The Brigadier General had obviously not expected to hear this and just looked perplexed for some seconds. Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Alfons. I don't have time for stories and excuses. I think Edward-"

"What if I signed the contract?" Alfons said. He had pressed himself to say it. He could almost not believe that he had actually said it. If his plan didn't work, he would still be stuck with Kiehle. But he guessed it was worth it. Any attempt to change the judgment would be worth it. As long as Edward would be saved...

The Brigadier General paused again. "Are you offering to sign the contract in order to have me save Edward from execution?"

Alfons took a deep breath. "Yes."

A smile formed in the Brigadier General's features, and then he chuckled, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "How about that…"

"I'll work for you," Alfons said. "I'll do anything. Just hear me out, and then you make them change their minds."

The Brigadier General sighed and leaned over his desk. "Okay, Alfons. Let me hear you out first, and then I'll decide."

Alfons didn't have anything to lose. He sat down on the chair he had used last night. He tried to calm down his voice, since he had to be believed now no matter what. If not, he might end up in a jail cell next to Edward...

"The military is being infiltrated by Thule Society and they want Edward and everyone else dead."

Kiehle scratched his scalp pensively as he listened.

"You have to believe me on this… Your own Sergeant, Thomas Peterson, he is from Thule Society."

"What?" Kiehle barked, suddenly on alert. It seemed that this was news to him, and Alfons was glad for that. He didn't want to imagine what would've happened if Kiehle was one of them too. But he guessed the Colonel was right about that. It didn't fit. "Tell me, was your Sergeant the one who proposed to have me and Edward under surveillance? He even offered to do it himself, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did," Kiehle admitted.

Alfons' heart slammed harder inside his chest. "They've wanted to keep an eye on us, and that's why they attacked Central again. They just missed the plane with a couple of yards."

Kiehle actually looked pale.

"You know why Edward stole Azure, don't you?" Alfons continued. "He wanted to save his brother! You know it, everyone should know that. But that wasn't even considered during the hearing. And his spokesman… was it Thomas Peterson who recommended Manfred Corbin as well?"

"Yes it was," Kiehle admitted slowly, his hands clutching his pencil tightly by then.

"Well, that explains why Corbin didn't make any effort to speak Edward's case," Alfons pointed out firmly. "He's from Thule Society too."

Kiehle dropped his pen and rose from his chair. His teeth gritted into a snarl, but it wasn't directed at Alfons. "How dare those people humiliate me like this? He will regret the day he was born!"

It was the first time Alfons had seen this man so visibly put off guard. He had nearly refused to believe that he was capable of that. Somehow he never seemed to be astonished in a conversation, not even a serious one.

"Thank you, Alfons," he said. "I'll make sure that Peterson is caught and questioned by the end of the day."

Alfons rose fast too, surprised that Kiehle actually believed him in the first place. "And Edward?"

Kiehle nodded. "I'll see what I can do. You're right, after all Alfons. He isn't as guilty as the Council wants him to be, that's clear." Then he smiled. "When you first are here with me…" He opened one of his drawers at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He placed it on his desk in front of Alfons. "We have a deal, then."

Alfons looked down on the two year contract of allegiance to the Brigadier General. Then he nodded. "Yes, we have a deal." He picked up the pen and signed the paper fast, before he could change his mind.

"A good boy," Kiehle said, his smile never faltering. "No matter what reason you based your decision on, I'll make sure you won't regret it. You'll work here as my assistant and prepare the formalities before we start on the new project." He reached out his hand.

Alfons took it slowly, wondering what the hell he had agreed himself into. He lowered his head, feeling suddenly troubled but let it all pass. Edward was much more important. "Yes, sir."

"I'm delighted to have you into my special unit. You'll receive the rank as 1st Lieutenant during these twenty-four months of service," Kiehle informed.

"1st Lieutenant?" Alfons squeaked. It sounded high.

Kiehle nodded. "To be working this close to me you're bound to have a direct military associated rank. Although, you don't have to worry about the war we're up against. You're unqualified to be sent out on the field. You'll be fighting on the sidelines by helping to strengthen our defence."

That was at least good news… Alfons had no intention of being stuck in a trench like his father had been. On the other hand, he would be fighting side by side with Edward if this plan worked. Using his work to defend Amestris was the least thing that he could do for this world if it would just let him live.

"That was all," Kiehle said.

"Ich gehe jetzt," Alfons replied. Then he literally froze into a block of ice, and his voice hitched in his throat. _What did he just say?_

Kiehle eyed him questionably, wondering the same thing. "What was that, Alfons?"

Alfons didn't know. He knew he was saying that he was leaving now of course, but the words had come out as ... German. "Verzeihung, Herr!" he apologized fast, and he had just barely spoken the words before he realized that it was still German.

_Oh no…_

"Alfons, what language are you speaking?" Kiehle asked curiously.

Alfons shook his head fiercely. This was trouble. _Come on, come on. Go away…_

"Ich…" he started. "Ich bin…" Uh-oh. What was happening to him? He couldn't speak Amestrian... He had never needed the ability to speak Amestrian before and now he had no idea how he had spoken it in the first place. The only language he knew was German since he had never been very good at English but that wouldn't help him in this situation anyway.

The Brigadier General's eyes narrowed. "Alfons, are you feeling well?"

Alfons shook his head no. He couldn't say anything more. If he did, what would the Brigadier General think? What was he already thinking now?

Alfons backed up towards the door with an apologetic expression before he hastily rushed out of the office without waiting for the Brigadier General to stop him. He went quickly down the corridor, not meeting anyone's eyes and tried to calm himself down.

_Just… stay calm!_ he told himself. _It'll go away. It will. Won't it?_

While he bothered himself by the fact that it was the first time he didn't welcome the thought of speaking German, he suddenly to his big surprise ran straight into Alphonse. The smaller boy looked startled at him. "Heiderich-san," he said fast. "I was wondering where you were so I went to look for you…"

"Wa—?" Alfons stuttered panicky.

"The Colonel is looking for you as well," Alphonse said. "He has spoken to Nii-san." He lowered his voice. "His spokesman is from Thule Society and the Colonel-" He stopped by his doppelganger's obvious troubled expression and his eyes narrowed. "What's the matter with you?"

Alfons curved down closer to him and whispered franticly. "Ich habe ein klein Problem."

Al stared at him for some seconds in disbelief. "Huh?"

Alfons pointed at his mouth, while making a new attempt to calm himself down and explained carefully. _"Ich kann nicht mehr Amestrien sprechen."_

Al gazed to both sides for a moment to see if anyone else had noticed, before he turned back and swallowed hard. "What…?" Then he shook his head and grabbed his doppelganger's arm. "Come on." He pulled the older boy down the hall and into a seemingly unoccupied office.

Alfons gazed nervously around inside the office, but luckily no one seemed to be there at the moment and Al closed the door quickly. "Come again?" he said in askance.

Alfons sighed. "Ich verstehe es nicht, aber ich kann nicht Amestrien sprechen! Dies ist wohl nicht möglich und vergib mir, Al. Du... verstehe mich nicht."

Al stared at him like he was from another planet. "I have no idea what's going on here, but is that language from the other world?"

Alfons nodded fast. "Leider."

"And you can't speak Amestrian anymore?"

Alfons frantically shook his head. "Leider nicht."

Al bit his lip, scratching the back of his head. "Oh."

Alfons rubbed his forehead. _Please, just let this be over soon._

"Try," Al encouraged. "Say something _easy_, like… Hello, my name is Alfons."

"Hallo, mein Name ist Alfons," Alfons crooned, feeling totally ridiculous.

Al hesitated. "Eh... Let's go see Mustang," he suggested fast. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Hoffentlich…" Alfons muttered. "Das wird nicht ganz leicht sein."

"That language is beyond weird," Al muttered.

They snuck back out of the office and continued down the hall towards the elevator. The corridor was empty, but just as they rounded a corner, Al made an abrupt halt and pushed Alfons back the way they had come.

"Was ist los?" Alfons asked confused.

"Shh." Al lifted a finger towards his lips. "I just saw Thomas Peterson walking down the corridor. He had his back turned towards us. I think he just went into one of the offices."

Alfons didn't like the certain tone in Al's voice.

"I want to see what he's up to," Al said.

"Es wäre nicht sehr sinnvoll zu…" Alfons started hesitantly, not very fond of the idea.

"Come on," Al said, even if he could figure out by the way Alfons was speaking that he didn't approve of the little scheme.

Although, Alfons wondered if Kiehle had ordered Thomas Peterson arrested yet. Maybe he would get caught any moment. Besides, he was a little curious too. He nodded, and together they tiptoed silently down the empty corridor. It wasn't one of the main corridors where everyone had to walk through to get to the elevator. It simply consisted of offices mostly, Alfons supposed.

Al stopped by the door he thought Thomas Peterson had disappeared into. The door wasn't closed properly, and he could get a small glimpse of the person inside. He stood by a desk, holding a phone.

"You did a good job today. That little rat will have a hard time getting out of this one," he sniggered. Even if he held his voice quiet, the two of them were close enough to hear each word.

"Although, since he has me figured out I can't stay here much longer. Sooner or later someone will start getting suspicious. Pick me up outside of HQ."

Alfons frowned, sharing a look with Al. He was talking about Edward, and he was talking with Manfred Corbin. There was no other explanation.

_I knew it…_ Alfons thought.

"What do you mean? What does she want _him _brought back there for?" Pause. "Ah, I guess I'll just have to bring him along then. Can't promise anything though."

Alfons' eyes narrowed where he pressed his back against the wall. Bring who along? He looked down at Al, who was peeking inside the door in front of him. Were they planning on bringing Al back there? If so, he couldn't let that happen no matter what.

He swallowed; he had heard enough thank you very much. He grabbed Al's shoulder, and the smaller boy turned questioningly at him. Alfons was about to tell him that they better should get going, but right then a sharp pain suddenly shot up his leg.

"Ngh!" Alfons whimpered and collapsed to his knees. The mark underneath his foot hurt again… His trouble with languages was obviously the Gate's doing after all.

Al had tried to support him by his arm as he went down but failed, and now he looked somewhat worried at him. Then he froze. They heard fast steps on the other side of the door, and then the door opened wide in front of them. There stood Thomas Peterson, looking a little baffled by the sight of them and Alfons guessed he couldn't blame him.

Alfons' neck started to sweat. Of course he must have heard him…

Without a word, Thomas Peterson grabbed them both by their shirts and dragged them inside the office. Al protested with a short struggle, but was tossed ruthlessly down onto the floor along with Alfons.

Alfons was still having trouble with coping with what was happening and with the sharp pain in his leg at the same time. But as he lay on his back on the floor, he realized to his horror that Thomas Peterson locked the door to the office and drew a gun, just as Al quickly got himself up on his feet in a defence position. Although, defending against a gun would be tricky.

Peterson pointed at them both with his gun, and the three of them were frozen for a couple of seconds.

"Eavesdropping isn't very nice," Peterson commented with a small smile.

Finally Alfons pulled himself together, and somehow he managed to avoid concentrating on the pain in his foot for now. Slowly, he rose to his feet next to Al, eyeing their enemy and the gun with dread.

"But what a delightful coincidence," Thomas Peterson continued cheerfully. "I was just ordered to kidnap you."

Alfons froze as Peterson concentrated on _him_. Him? Why did they want _him_?

"He's not going with you," Al snarled. "Besides, the military knows all about your false identity. You'll be caught any second."

"Oh really?" Peterson said. "At least, I get to finish you off first." He loaded his gun and pointed at Al, who stiffened.

"No, stop!" Alfons quickly stepped in front of the smaller boy, hiding him behind his back. _Think fast. How the hell would they get out of this one?_

"How touching," Peterson said. "But I don't need him, and too bad he knows too much. Step away. It will be over in a second."

"Someone will hear the gunshot and check it out immediately," Alfons quickly reasoned. "You won't even manage to reach the elevator." At least he had returned to the right language. He hadn't even noticed it until now.

Peterson eyed him sharply, seemingly not very impressed.

"I'll tie him up," Alfons said fast. "Then you'll leave him in here. He won't be found until you've gotten away."

Peterson sighed. "Then you'll come with me quietly?"

Alfons nodded. "Yes, I'll come with you. Just, don't harm anyone."

"Fine, fine," Peterson agreed. "I don't really prefer to pull the trigger at people. A comrade recently did that, towards himself. A pitiful way to die..."

Al's breath came out a little fast at that, and Alfons thought he could guess why.

Peterson's eyes narrowed. "Make it quick!"

Feeling slightly relieved, Alfons looked around the room to find something to tie Al up with. It was the only option he could decide on in the situation.

Al stood a little stiffly behind him, neither protesting nor agreeing to the idea. Alfons discovered a long and thin wire on the wall, leading power to a lamp in the ceiling. With a little effort he dragged the wire loose from the wall, and the room went dim as the lamp went out. Luckily they still had the light shining through the window. Without a word Alfons returned to Al's side and brought his arms behind his back.

Al suddenly became aware of what was happening and that Alfons was, in fact, serious. He tried to pull away from him, but Alfons held him back. "What are you doing?" he protested. "Heiderich-san, you can't—!"

"Stay still, Al," Alfons said while he whirled the wire around the smaller boy's wrists. He had hoped Al wouldn't put up a struggle, but Al was Edward's brother, after all.

"You can't just go with him!" Al exclaimed.

"A promise is a promise, kid. Or would you rather die?" Peterson threatened, pointing the gun unwaveringly at him.

Al stilled with wide eyes.

"I have to," Alfons said quietly, and he felt Al's arms become limp in his grip, allowing him to tie him up without putting up a fight.

"Make it tight enough," Peterson ordered.

Alfons nodded, carefully tightening the knot. "Sit down, Al," he ordered softly.

To his relief Al obediently let himself drop down on his knees without a word, and Alfons tied up the remaining end of the wire around his ankles. That way Al wouldn't be able to walk around. Al pulled at the restraints experimentally around his wrists. He turned his head, and for a short moment Alfons met his eyes. He was able to read a lot of mixed feelings in that one dark golden look. Most of all worry. _What are you going to do next? Are you really planning to return to Thule Society with him?_

The truth was, Alfons hadn't really thought that far ahead. What would happen if he went back? What did they want from him?

Peterson fetched something up from his pocket, and Alfons eyed him warily, until he saw that it was a handkerchief. He threw the piece of cloth down to Alfons. "Gag him."

Alfons picked up the handkerchief hoping that it was clean, and tied it around Al's head, effectively covering his mouth. Al breathed a little sharply through his nose but tilted his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do. Then Alfons stood up. "There," he said, addressing Peterson.

Peterson eyed him carefully, now pointing his gun only at Alfons since Al was seemingly defenceless in his current state. "This might do for a while," he mumbled. Then he stepped closer, quickly swinging his foot right towards Al's head.

The kick came hard and fast and there was no way he could've dodged it in time. Al was knocked right over on the floor with a muffled cry and landed heavily on his side, feeling something warm and moist running down from the side of his head. The floor got stained in red.

"Al!" Alfons exhaled, his heart suddenly leaped straight up and tried to suffocate him.

"Don't touch him," Peterson ordered as Alfons curved down to his knees beside the younger. "Time to go." He waved the gun as incentive for him to come.

Alfons gazed down at Al one last time before he rose slowly back up to his feet. Al's eyes were pointing at the floor, seeming to struggle with focus. Fortunately the wound on his head didn't appear to be fatal. He would probably be okay, more or less. Sooner or later he would either get himself free on his own, or someone would find him. He tried convincing himself that. Yes, he knew Al was stronger than he looked. Then he turned away, still feeling horrible for leaving him like this. But he had no other choice. He exited out the door, together with the enemy.

The sound of the door was so loud in his ears it made his head pound. Al was left on the floor. First he didn't move, even if he knew he was alone. His head was arching badly and his sight was blurred of the direct attack. He was still slightly shocked by Alfons' reckless way of handling that situation, but he guessed it had been the most effective way to save him.

_Saved again..._

He was starting to get annoyed by it. Why did he always mess things up, needing to be rescued time after time? And from _Alfons Heiderich_ of all people. Upset, he bit down hard on the cloth in his mouth, like he would be able to chew it off. That was no use, of course. But either way, he couldn't just lie around here now! At least he couldn't keep grumbling about his own stupidity.

He was lying on his side, wriggling and stretching the wires around his wrists and feet in a fierce attempt to loosen them. He had no time to lose. If he didn't hurry up, Alfons would be taken away. He knew he couldn't let that happen to him. It was his fault. Alfons had just saved his life and the least he had to do was to return that favour, no matter how much the fact bothered him.

He struggled and twisted his wrists until he felt his arms started to tire. His fingertips felt cold. The blood circulation was almost entirely blocked from reaching his hands, which had probably turned white by now, and he couldn't get up since his ankles were tied to his wrists as well. He figured Alfons must have really been serious and had wanted to keep him occupied and away for several minutes, giving Peterson enough time to get away—otherwise he probably would have gotten suspicious. Although, Al wondered if Alfons had done this because he counted on someone else to save him before it was too late. Had he already told the Brigadier General about Peterson? Was that the reason why he had found him almost right outside the Brigadier General's office? He had at least been talking with his superior officer right after the trial, before they met in the corridor. What had Alfons rushed to talk to him about? Al wasn't sure what Alfons had been thinking, but he would get to the bottom of it!

After minutes of pulling and struggling against the wires, they were finally starting to get a little looser. Soon Al was able to pull one of his hands out of the little noose, and shoved the rest of the wire off of him. He pushed himself up to his feet as he removed the gag, and quickly made a run for it, his head just feeling a little dizzy from the harsh blow. He flew out the door and sprinted as fast as he could down a couple of corridors and a long, meandering staircase before he finally reached Colonel Roy Mustang's office.

Mustang looked up from some papers by his desk and stared perplexed at him. Hawkeye was right by his side, and looked relieved to see him, but at the same time startled of his appearance. Al stood struggling for his own breath for a couple seconds.

"Alphonse," Mustang barked. "Where have you been? Didn't I tell you to stay close to Hawkeye?" Then he frowned. "Is that blood?"

Al nodded fast. "I'm sorry! But Heiderich-san is in trouble, he's being taken away by Thomas Peterson right now!"

Mustang was on his feet quicker than lightning. "What?"

* * *

"Can I ask, why are you kidnapping me?" Alfons wondered curiously. They had already gotten out the main doors of the HQ unnoticed, and continued stepping side by side towards the main gates. This didn't look very promising. He had hoped the Brigadier General would take some sort of action in the near future about capturing this man, but it didn't seem so yet. And he couldn't pull himself loose and run because of the gun that was discreetly poking him at his side.

"You've seen the Gate, haven't you?" Peterson said.

"Yes," Alfons whispered.

"Eckart wants to be able to control it," he informed. "And she thinks by sacrificing someone from _our_ world, she'll be able to."

_Sacrifice? Control the Gate? To do what?_ Alfons' eyes amplified, stunned. Either way, they were going to kill him.

"Of course, she wouldn't sacrifice one of her own followers, so the only candidate left would be you," Peterson said reasonably.

"No one can control the Gate," Alfons opposed. "It's too-"

"Be quiet," Peterson interrupted, tightening the grip around his arm. "Outside the gates a car will be waiting for us. You'll get into it without any commotion, or I'll change my mind about Elric's kid brother."

Alfons took a couple of deep breaths. "Yes."

He hadn't even said it before several military cars suddenly drove into the grounds and barricaded the main gates. They both stopped abruptly, equally surprised (although Alfons was more relieved.)

Thomas Peterson tensed, frowning and cursing. He turned, and to his surprise several armed military soldiers had quickly lined up and were heading right towards him. He was cornered from two sides. The man stopped, realizing that he couldn't go further. The military unit stopped some metres away from him, keeping their weapons ready. Better late than never...

Alfons tried to gently tug his arm away, but Peterson clutched it hard. He hadn't given up yet.

"Sergeant Peterson," Brigadier General Kiehle stepped forward from the gathered military unit. "What ridiculous scheme are you plotting?"

Peterson turned half-heartedly at him, and then he quickly lifted the gun towards Alfons' head. "Stay back, or I'll blast the head off your dear subordinate."

Kiehle stiffened slightly.

"He won't do it," Alfons said out loud. "They need me." He almost regretted saying it afterwards, because there wasn't really any guarantee that Peterson wouldn't do it. But in some way, he had an odd feeling that Kiehle would be able to prevent it from happening. Then he was left in confusion because he relied on someone he usually would've considered an enemy. But still... they were on the same side after all.

"Shut up," Peterson barked.

"I know that you're from Thule Society, Peterson," Kiehle informed. "If you think I'll let you off easily for betraying my country, you'll have to think again."

Peterson snorted. "I was just leaving, Brigadier General. You won't see me again."

"Hand Heiderich over at once," Kiehle ordered with a snarl.

Alfons stood stiffly with glassy eyes, feeling like some sort of material package, his arms hanging laxly down his sides. If it hadn't been for him, they would probably have caught the culprit by now.

Then everything happened very fast. Someone snapped his fingers close by, and suddenly the hand Peterson was holding his gun with caught on fire. With a cry out in surprise, Peterson dropped his gun, his hand blackened from the burn. The fire had dissolved as fast as it had been lit. Immediately after, he was grabbed by the soldiers on guard, and someone snatched Alfons away from his grasp.

Confused, Alfons stared back at Peterson with wide eyes. He didn't know why, but he knew it must have been alchemy that had made his hand catch on fire. The man was now being forced down on the ground and arrested.

Alfons turned his head towards the man holding his arm, looking straight at Kiehle.

"Are you unhurt, Alfons?" he asked calmly.

Alfons nodded. "Yes, thank you." He gently pulled away, and his gaze went passed the man and saw the Colonel. He had his arm stretched out still, and an angry stare directed towards Thomas Peterson as he was led away towards a car.

"Mustang!" Alfons burst out and hurried towards him. "Al is—!"

"He's safe," Mustang interrupted, smiling quietly and finally lowered his arm. "He told me what happened."

Alfons let out a sigh. "I'm glad he's okay."

Mustang put a hand on his shoulder, and Alfons lifted his gaze up at him. "I need to speak with both of you," he said. "Please, come with me to my office."

Alfons nodded slowly. "Okay."

He followed after the Colonel back towards HQ, oblivious to a pair of grey steel eyes following them from behind.

"Brigadier General, sir," a MP said. "Thomas Peterson is secured and will be brought to the holding cell. The Fuhrer has announced that there will be a new hearing concerning Edward Elric starting tomorrow," he informed.

Kiehle nodded, his eyes still pointing in another direction. "Good."

* * *

He was glad to see with his own eyes that Alphonse looked as unhurt as Mustang had conveyed, other than the bandage he had received at the side of his head by Riza Hawkeye. Alfons had also been afraid that Al might have become angry with him, but by the look of it Al didn't seem angry.

"Heiderich-san!" he burst out and stood up fast as he saw him, apparently experiencing a gush of relief wash over him. Hawkeye stood beside him, looking equally relieved.

"It was a close call," Mustang said. "But I'm afraid we have other things to worry about."

"Sir," Hawkeye said. "Fuhrer Hakuro just called. He wanted me to tell you to call him back as soon as you returned."

Mustang nodded. "I thought so." He directed his eyes at the two boys. "I called the Fuhrer before Al came and he told me what happened. I explained the circumstances with Peterson and Manfred Corbin. Then I asked him to give Edward a new hearing considering the facts on Thule Society's infiltration of the military."

"Did he believe it?" Al asked hopefully.

"Yes. Actually, he told me he was already aware of this disturbing information because Brigadier General Kiehle had informed him just the minute before, and that he was currently working on the request. Since he called again now, he has probably arranged a new hearing for Edward."

Al sighed in relief. "That means, the judgement isn't set yet?"

Mustang nodded. "That's right. The only problem is, after all this mess the only one who will be able to speak his case according to the military's way of doing things, is his own commanding officer."

Alfons quickly avoided everyone's eyes, probably the only one in the room who considered that as good news. _There won't be a problem..._ _It'll be okay that way._

In contradiction Al wasn't at all pleased with the information. "The Brigadier General doesn't like my brother much. This might not be much better than before."

"I'll see what I can do," Mustang tiredly rubbed his forehead. "But most likely, Kiehle will be the one who takes the spokesman's place tomorrow."

"I don't like it," Al muttered.

Alfons chuckled nervously. "Kiehle wouldn't let Edward die. He is too addicted to power to let a mind like Edward's go to waste."

"Well," Mustang said. "If Edward goes free, nothing is stopping him from returning to be _my _subordinate again, so Kiehle won't be able to take any benefit from him."

Alfons lowered his gaze. "Ah." Either way, as long as Edward was saved he wouldn't really care if he could work close together with him the next two years or not.

Al stared curiously at him, seeming to have dwelled upon something for a while. "Since Kiehle knew about Thomas Peterson, that means you told him, right?"

Mustang narrowed his eyes at Alfons, and Alfons felt suddenly very uncomfortable and cornered. "I suppose."

Mustang sighed. "I would prefer you to not make such rash decisions, Alfons. You almost ruined our chances to give Edward a new hearing. This might sound cruel, but I know Carl R. Kiehle and you can't trust him to help Edward without having him want something in return."

Alfons wanted to feel angry but he didn't. Instead he looked away, seemingly ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, sir. I figured he would be able to do something in his position."

In reality he wasn't really sorry. _It had been a necessary decision._ The guarantee that Edward would be let off his death sentence without Brigadier General Kiehle on his side was rather slim. Kiehle had more influence among the higher-ups than Colonel Mustang. That was the hard truth.

"He only tried to help my brother," Al said, and Alfons was almost surprised how the younger brother defended him.

"Yes, I understand that," Mustang said in a low voice, staring circumspectly at Alfons. "No harm done."

Al was oblivious to Mustang's tone, but Alfons wasn't. The Colonel seemed suspicious about it all.

"Why were you only speaking that foreign language before?" Al suddenly asked him. "I could barely understand anything."

Alfons took a deep breath as both Mustang and Hawkeye now stared puzzled at him from that and he decided to at least be honest about that one.

"What are you talking about?" Mustang asked.

"Something isn't quite right with me," Alfons admitted. "Suddenly I started speaking German, and I had forgotten how to speak this world's language."

Mustang scratched his head. "Is that so..."

"I'm not supposed to remember it because that language doesn't exist in this world," Alfons explained. "Still, somehow the Gate is messing with my head."

"The Gate?" Mustang repeated.

"I can't explain..." Alfons excused himself. Okay, he wasn't completely honest about it after all. He didn't want to show them his mark... Instead he tried to cover it up by explaining something else. "Edward probably told you this before; the Gate contains the balance of the world. He found out that unless we destroy it, something bad will happen."

Mustang eyed Alfons carefully for a moment. "Hawkeye, will you bring Alphonse home for today? I need a private word with Alfons."

"Yes, sir," she said.

First Al looked disappointed for being discharged this suddenly, but then he silently accepted it and smiled meekly at Alfons. "See you tomorrow."

Alfons nodded. "Yes."

Hawkeye and Al disappeared out the door, and Alfons was left alone with the Colonel. As soon as the wooden door had closed after them, Mustang turned to him and spoke. "You vanished quite quickly after the hearing today."

Alfons lifted his gaze warily at him. Mustang's look was back in its suspicious state. "I... I was in shock."

Mustang's eye narrowed. "Of course. And in such state, you might have been able to do something that wasn't very wise."

Alfons swallowed. _He didn't know, did he?_

Mustang stepped closer to him, almost threateningly. "What did you do?"

Alfons stepped back, a little taken aback. At least he didn't know but he clearly had high suspicions. "N-Nothing," Alfons stuttered.

Mustang snorted. "Don't give me that. And I thought I had taught you how to lie properly."

"I went towards the dorms," Alfons stated. "I was in shock."

Mustang didn't buy it. "No, you went right to the Brigadier General, didn't you? Why else would you be at the fifth floor after the hearing?"

Alfons took a deep breath and looked away, without replying this time. By now he missed Edward so much everything hurt. He would've have handled any situation akin to this one as a piece of cake. Edward liked cake. Alfons wanted to make him one when all of this was over just to watch him eat it.

"Don't keep any secrets from me, Alfons," Mustang warned. "I already know that you told him about his Sergeant being from Thule Society, but I have a feeling there is something more to it. I'll find out sooner or later anyway. Why did you meet him directly after the hearing?"

Alfons' blue eyes hardened. "It's none of your business," he answered sharply. "I told you, he might be able to help Edward."

"It _is_ my business. Whatever you're doing, Edward asked me to stop you and I will," Mustang notified pointedly.

Alfons snorted with a scowl. Edward had probably figured out he would do something to help him, and he had told Mustang to stop him. Just wonderful. Here he did everything he could to bring an end to all this, and Edward tried to leave him out of it. He couldn't be left out of it! Edward was the most important person to him in both of the worlds, and he could hardly stand the thought of being separated from him any longer.

"It was nothing serious," Alfons said, his voice softening. "I appreciate your concern, Colonel. But really, I'll be okay as soon as Edward is."

Mustang was silent for a while. Then he said: "I will have you transferred back to me as soon as I can."

Alfons sighed. "You can't..." He realized Mustang was right. He would find out sooner or later anyway, so there wasn't really any point hiding the facts.

"Why can't I?" Mustang asked.

"Because I signed a two year contract," Alfons replied silently. "I'm bound to be working for him for all that time. So, don't bother."

Mustang stared at him in disbelief. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"I thought you had it figured out already, Colonel," Alfons replied in a calm voice, a trace of challenge in it. "I did it to make him save Edward from being executed."

Mustang took a deep breath and tiredly closed his eye. "So that's how it is..."

Alfons didn't back down as he faced him again. "Promise me, don't tell Edward about this."

With a short chuckle, Mustang eyed him again. "Don't tell Edward? No, I will not because you're going to tell him about this yourself."

Alfons shook his head no. "He'll be furious... He'll probably do something stupid again. He can't find out, at least not yet."

The Colonel let out a long sigh, not liking this. "Fine, that's not my problem. Do whatever you want, Alfons but you should be careful. Like I said, the Brigadier General doesn't just give out his service for free."

Alfons looked down at the carpet. "I know that. I just wanted to..."

"Help Edward," Mustang finished. "I know. What stands now is waiting to see if your effort was worth it."

Alfons wondered the same thing. "I'm off," he said in a low voice. "See you at the hearing tomorrow, sir."

"Yes, good night," Mustang replied silently, watching solemnly after him as he left.

_Worth it? _No matter what happened Edward would be worth it, Alfons thought earnestly. After all, what lay behind him in the past and before him in the future were only simple matters compared to what was lying within him. He wanted Edward back, no matter what cost. If it didn't succeed he'd have to come up with something else. But for now, he would rely on the matters within.


	24. First Assignment

AN: This is very much an** M-rated** chapter! For good and bad. Consider yourself warned.

* * *

**Chapter 24: First Assignment**

"_All rise.__"_

The people that had gathered in the courtroom rose from their seats, falling into silence. There was a smaller group of people this time. This was a private occasion, and it was all thanks to the Brigadier General for letting it happen. Alfons stood by Al, Mustang and Hawkeye like the previous time. Apart from them, only a few from Kiehle's unit and the Fuhrer were present in the room, in addition to the usual Council-members, the Judge and of course Edward, together with the two guards. He had been brought in first this time, so he had already been sitting there minutes before Alfons and the others had arrived. This trial was a rare occasion, since it had been requested during a late night meeting by Brigadier General Kiehle, where the Council-members and the Fuhrer had been present.

Alfons had his attention towards Edward's back. He thought it was almost kind of comical that they still didn't let him off with one guard, even if he was restrained by the wooden cuffs.

The Judge stepped into the room and seated himself on the podium. He greeted the Council on his left hand side with a quiet nod.

"This is a rare circumstance, everyone, but new recent discoveries have made the Council make a new session considering Major Edward Elric, a former state alchemist of the Amestris State Military," the Judge started. "Yesterday, Sergeant Thomas Peterson from Brigadier General Carl Rheo Kiehle's unit was arrested, suspected for being allied with the terrorist organization Thule Society." He took a deep breath, like he was still finding this a little hard to believe. "What this has to do with the fate of Edward Elric will become clear by the end of this session," he continued, addressing the Council-members. "Council representative Michael Austen, if you would please elaborate."

The youngest member from the day before rose from his seat on the Judge's left side. "Yes, your honour. It turns out that the man who volunteered to speak Edward Elric's case yesterday was hired after Sergeant Peterson's suggestion. The military has tried to find this man called Manfred Corbin, but he has mysteriously vanished. That is why we have reasons to believe that Corbin is working for the terrorists as well." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink down among the men. "Therefore, yesterday's trial must have been influenced by the enemy."

The Judge nodded. "I understand. In that case, it is my decision that the hearing which found place yesterday considering Edward Elric's sentence is hereby invalid."

Alfons smiled optimistically, and he felt Al getting a little excited where he sat next to him.

"There's a chance," he whispered eagerly.

Alfons nodded. He hadn't told anyone else than Mustang about his certain deal with the Brigadier General, and he intended to continue having it that way. No one else needed to know. All that was left to see was if Edward would go free. If he did he would gladly work for Kiehle, but if he didn't... Alfons didn't know what he would do.

"Today there will be a new and final hearing," the Judge announced. "Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle will be speaking regarding Elric's case. Brigadier General Kiehle is Edward Elric's commanding officer and is a trusted officer of the Amestris State Military. I trust him to be honest in his point of view. We will make a new decision considering Edward Elric's fate when the details have been revealed from Brigadier General Kiehle's statement. Occasionally he will receive relevant questions from the Council representative, Michael Austen, if something seems to be unclear." He took a new small pause, arranging some of his papers on his desk at the podium. "I will remind our audience that Edward Elric is still charged for deserting the military for two years, two weeks and three days. He is also charged for having been in contact with a hostile terrorist organization, stealing an important experimental project from the Amestris State Military, and in general showing crucial hostility against the military, which lies in the category of illegal terror acts."

Alfons still didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Al. They exchanged quick glances, but Alfons' look told him not to worry. Not _yet_, at least.

"Edward Elric, do you still declare yourself _not_ guilty in all of these charges?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, your honour," Edward replied.

Mustang thought he sounded more polite today then the day before, and a small smile flashed over his lips. Maybe Edward's spirit had finally returned.

"Then, let's start," the Judge continued, unsurprised. "I call up Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle to the podium."

The man who was named rose from the bench some rows behind Alfons, and he turned to follow his commanding officer with his eyes as he walked up towards the podium.

"Will he really be of any help?" Alphonse whispered so only Alfons could hear.

Alfons nodded, turning to him. Al looked worried, still having a white patch above his left eye from the incident the day before.

"Anything is better than influence from Thule Society," Alfons pointed out, eyeing the back of Edward's golden head again where he sat between the guards some distance up front. His back was straight and his head turned slightly to the right, towards the podium. Alfons almost had his profile in view. Edward seemed more like himself again. Aware and analyzing everything of the words that were spoken.

"That's true," Al muttered. He couldn't disagree to the fact that Thule Society infiltrating the military complicated things a lot more, of course. "But... Doesn't Kiehle hate my brother?"

Alfons shook his head, smiling meekly. "I think he would rather let Edward live in order to use him."

"Use him?"

"Like he did when we built the flying machine. Edward is a good card against Thule since he in fact knows them better. With his brains, I think it's odd that they would let him get executed in the first place." _Unless their reasoning was that he could outsmart them all, and then be considered a threat._

Al nodded slowly. "I hope you're right." He fell silent again and paid attention to what was happening up front by the podium. The Brigadier General had politely greeted and introduced himself properly in front of the Council.

When he started talking, everyone listened with intense interest. "First of all," he started. "I assume that the Council wishes to repeat the question from yesterday considering the mysterious incident in Lior two years ago, about whether or not Edward Elric had something to do with it."

Al abruptly let out a sharp breath. He always got nervous whenever this certain subject was brought up. He wondered if Brigadier General Kiehle knew any helpful details concerning it. He had only faint memories of what had happened himself. But he knew what had really happened. He had been turned into the Philosopher's Stone while being a soul in a suit of armour. And hundreds of soldiers' lives had been used as a sacrifice.

"Exactly what Edward Elric was doing during that time is unknown to me," Brigadier General Kiehle admitted. "But I can tell this much. When I took over the command in Lior after Frank Archer, we discovered a secret laboratory made for illegal production of chimeras underneath Headquarters," Kiehle continued firmly. "Archer's intentions were not approved by the military, and after a lot of research we concluded that there was more than meets the eye about him. The Elric brothers didn't have anything to do with that certain matter, and that's why it shouldn't be considered important in this hearing. Not long after that day, I believe Edward Elric disappeared for a completely different reason."

There was a silence.

"Approved," the Judge said.

Alphonse let out his breath again, slowly this time. Luckily they didn't suspect that the Philosopher's Stone had been created on that day. He could hardly believe it though. The Brigadier General was actually helping. He gazed at Alfons again. He had an unreadable look in his face now.

"Secondly, I don't understand how Edward Elric having contact with the terrorist organization, Thule Society, would prove that he actually worked with them," Kiehle continued reasonably. "The fact that he stole one of their flying machines only proves that he isn't on their side. During our mission to the enemy's hideout I had the opportunity to see with my own eyes that representatives of Thule Society did threaten the lives of the Elric brothers, which therefore increases the probability that they _weren't_ working together."

There was another silence, and Kiehle took a sip of water, looking calm and confident.

There was a small hem from one of the Council seats. "That was because Edward Elric betrayed them, wasn't it?" Michael Austen said, a little thoughtfully. "Isn't it natural that Thule Society wouldn't forgive him for stealing one of their flying machines? Let's not forget that he stole one from us too."

The Brigadier General nodded and put down his glass. "What hasn't been spotlighted about those circumstances is that Edward Elric's little brother, Major Alphonse Elric, was abducted by Thule Society three weeks ago. While being in imprisonment he sent out a signal call to Central Headquarters. Edward Elric probably found out about this, and he stole the flying machine in order to save his brother."

Austen fell silent and looked at the Judge. Another Council-member rose with a salute towards the Judge. He was one of the Generals. "I can confirm that this information is correct."

The Judge looked thoughtfully from the General and back to the Kiehle. "Thank you, General." The General from the Council sat back down. Then the Judge cleared his throat and looked up towards the audience. "Is Major Alphonse Elric present here today?"

Al opened his mouth in surprise, and he noticed the furrowed look in Mustang's face. The Colonel rose before he could, speaking on his behalf. "Your honour, Major Elric is here today," he said. "I don't think he would've been if Edward Elric hadn't gone out on the mentioned rescue mission."

"I want to call Alphonse Elric up to the podium," the Judge said. "Is that all right with you, Major?"

Alphonse rose resolutely. "Yes, your honour." He had no idea that the Judge would ask other people in the audience than Brigadier General Kiehle, and he had no clue what they might ask him about. But details like that didn't matter.

"Come up to the podium please, I just want to ask you a couple of questions in addition to Brigadier General Kiehle's explanation."

Al nodded, and went a little stiffly up towards the podium. There wasn't any time to be nervous now. If he could help get Edward out of this mess, he would do anything.

He stopped next to the podium, standing beside the Brigadier General and dared glance back to witness the expression in Edward's eyes.

His big brother looked puzzled and worried, but not because he didn't trust Al's reasoning. He was still wondering why the hell the Brigadier General suddenly seemed so generous. Still, he didn't trust his commanding officer for a second. He sent Al an encouraging look.

Al noticed it and felt encouraged as he turned to the Judge.

"If you're uncomfortable with answering my questions, Alphonse, please say so and I'll word them differently," the Judge said kindly, seeing him only as a young boy.

Al nodded slowly.

"You were taken into imprisonment by the enemy for over two weeks, if I've understood correct? Could you give me a brief explanation of what happened?"

Al shuddered involuntary. He had been afraid of the day he would have to explain to the military what happened to him. There were details around that he still hesitated to even tell his brother. But he didn't have to go into details for now, so he guessed it would be all right. "It happened in Lior during the attack from Thule Society. I'm afraid I opposed my commanding officer's orders and went after a flying machine that landed in the desert," he admitted. "I was captured, and when I woke up I was inside the mountain by the south-west coast. They brought me to their leader, Dietlinde Eckart and kept me chained in a dungeon cell so I couldn't do alchemy."

"How did you escape, Alphonse?" the Judge asked, seemingly looking a little troubled by the information.

"It was thanks to Nii-san," Alphonse said, a small smile forming on his lips. "He came into my cell, and he freed me. He carried me out since I was drugged and too exhausted to move on my own. Then I passed out. When I woke up, I was saved lying on a beach below the mountain."

"So Edward Elric successfully managed to save a soldier out of the enemy's grasp," the Judge said. "By stealing a flying machine he himself had developed."

"Which was why he was unable to make it to the first hearing," Brigadier General Kiehle added with a nod. "If you ask me, your honour, his intentions were good. As Colonel Mustang pointed out before, there was no guarantee in finding young Major Elric before it was too late during the spying mission. The mission was known as a complete failure," Kiehle admitted. "Thule Society managed to escape from us."

The Judge nodded. "Thank you, Alphonse Elric. You can sit down again."

Al bowed politely and walked down back to his seat.

Alfons smiled at him. "Well done," he whispered.

Al shook his head. "I hardly did anything..."

"In the end I would like to say that I don't think Edward Elric disappeared because he wanted to betray the Amestris State Military," Carl R. Kiehle continued matter-of-factly. "I don't know the details around it. But I believe the flying machines must come from a place far away, and Edward Elric ended up in that place, unable to return without a flying machine. When he finally got his hands on one, he returned."

"Yes, I've heard the rumours of the unexplainable incident in Lior where the hole appeared on the ground," Austen from the Council mused. "Then the flying object came through."

"That's correct," Kiehle said. "I saw it myself, and when I arrived at the crashed flying machine with my unit, Edward Elric met me out in the desert."

Alfons was silently relieved that his own name remained unsaid. His presence out there in the desert with Edward would probably confuse the whole explanation for the Judge.

"The best way to find out further details about this is to ask the person responsible for all this," the Judge said. "I call up Edward Elric to the podium."

Everyone in the court room stared at the Judge in surprise. Even Edward. His eyes were wide. He didn't have a choice now.

"This is a rare circumstance and there are a lot of facts about Thule Society that has troubled me," the Judge admitted. "Therefore I want to get to the bottom of this case."

Michael Austen nodded, and turned to look at Edward, who was still sitting a little stiffly on his bench.

"Edward Elric. Step up to the podium, please."

Edward rose slowly. The guards remained seated since they hadn't gotten further instructions. Without a word, Edward stepped up in front of the Council, taking Al's place next to the Brigadier General and turned to the Judge. He held his cuffed hands straight down in front of him, gazing curiously at the Brigadier General before he turned back to the Judge.

"I wish to ask one thing of you, because you're probably the only one who can explain it," the Judge declared.

Edward nodded. He just had to lie a tiny bit. Or not directly lie. Twist the truth. Leave out unnecessary details. The human transmutation was one thing. If they found out about _that_, he wasn't worried about what would happen to himself. It was Al. They would probably close him up in a lab and study him as a rare alchemical product.

"How did you disappear, and where have you been?" the Judge asked.

Edward was silent for a couple of seconds. Then he started to speak, and Alfons closed his eyes. He had missed the sound of his voice.

"An alchemist called Dante made a Gate by using a special array and an infant to strengthen the alchemy. I was pulled through the Gate and when I came to I was in another world." Before anyone could think of interrupting him, he continued. "The hole in Lior was a Gate too, leading to the other world. It is similar to ours, and the only ones from that world who know about our world is Thule Society and they want to destroy it. If we can only stop Thule Society, we'll never have to worry about that other world again. I've been living there for two years with my father. I went to school there. But I couldn't do alchemy, so I started studying mechanics and flying machines. They've provided that type of technology instead of alchemy during their history. In the end, Thule found me and they knew who I was. That's how I came in contact with them."

The story was too unbelievable to not be believed. The Judge never took his eyes off Edward. "I see. How did Thule Society come to this world without alchemy?"

Edward nodded, ready to confess the second largest mistake of his life. "Alchemy could be done in a different and rare way. They forced me to figure it out. By using my own blood as a catalyst, I was able to open the Gate from that side."

"The reason Thule Society came to this world, is you?" the Judge said, in disbelief.

Edward lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I'm ready to meet the consequences for that." He resolutely looked back up. "Although I wasn't even sure if it would actually work, they threatened to kill innocent people close to me if I didn't do it."

Brigadier General Kiehle lifted his gaze from Edward and over to Alfons. Alfons tried to look anywhere but in his direction, however that expression just said too much and Alfons cringed as he realized.

Kiehle _knew_. Or suspected, that he was from the other world too. Was that the reason why he hadn't mentioned his name in his statement in the first place? Perhaps he figured that the Judge or even the Council would start assuming that he was from the other world and that it would complicate things?

Kiehle had been there the day they returned to this world. He had probably always been suspicious by the prospect that Edward had met Alfons in the desert by coincidence. On top of that, Alfons had suddenly spoken an unknown foreign language right in front of him the day before. Kiehle wasn't stupid.

No time to worry about that now, though. It probably didn't matter anyway. Alfons would work under Kiehle for the next two years, and Kiehle would probably not waste that chance away by blabbing on about him and getting him imprisoned. At least not for now.

"I understand." The Judge rose. "We'll take a break while I discuss our information with the Council. We'll start again in thirty minutes."

Edward stood there, unmoving as the Judge and the Council disappeared into a private room. There was some muttering from the audience as the recess started. He turned to his commanding officer who was still standing next to him.

"You've been quite generous today, haven't you?" Edward muttered so only he could hear.

The Brigadier General smiled deviously. "It's an interesting case you have there, Edward. I couldn't let it go by allowing you get executed so easily."

"Thanks," Edward said sarcastically. "Why are you doing this?" He refused to believe that it was mainly out of the goodness of his heart...

The Brigadier General shrugged smugly. "I have my reasons. They're none of your business."

"Try me," Edward muttered, but then they were interrupted by another voice.

"Nii-san!" Al was hurrying towards him, followed by Alfons. Edward sighed through a small smile. But then the two guards stood in between himself and his little brother, before Al could reach him.

Al stopped, looking annoyed at the two guards.

"I'm afraid we can't let you go near the prisoner," one of the guards said.

Al glared at him. "I won't do anything, just let me talk to him-" but then he felt Alfons' hand on his shoulder, and he turned confused at him.

"Hopefully, this will be over soon," Alfons said softly.

"It's okay, Al," Edward said as the other guard led him away back towards the bench. "You did great."

Al stared at his brother, seeing traces of a small smile in his features before he turned around and let himself be directed to his seat.

"I didn't even do anything." Al turned back to Alfons, studying the look on his face. "You're quite optimistic, aren't you?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Alfons nodded and replied quietly: "I have to be..."

* * *

"I will now ask the Council to raise their hands if they think Edward Elric is to be considered guilty of all charges."

None of the Council members raised their hands, and Alfons' stomach made a giant leap. Al leaned forward, his eyes wide with excitement.

"The voting seems to be one-sidedly sure that Edward Elric did not commit the crimes he has been charged with. He will not be considered a deserter or a terrorist. I hereby declare Edward Elric innocent and cleared of all charges."

Alfons could finally breathe again. For the first time Edward turned around where he sat and looked at him. He met his golden eyes, his weak smile and he could only grin back with a ton of relief filling his stomach.

"Although, I have some conditions for your freedom, considering the fact that you were gone for two years," the Judge continued, and the room fell quiet once again.

Edward turned back with a small scowl.

"You will be obligated to remain a state alchemist for at least two years from this day, and in this case the Fuhrer has decided that you will go back to be a subordinate under Colonel Roy Mustang. Do you accept these terms?"

_What a __punishment..._ Edward thought and snorted a grimace. "Yes, I accept it," he said.

* * *

He had sent Hawkeye after Edward as they were leaving to get Edward's clothes, and there were some formal details to be done. Colonel Roy Mustang stood outside in the sunlight bathing in relief from the recent events. Whatever Alfons Heiderich had done to make the Brigadier General perform that speech, it had probably been worth it. It didn't really matter if he had talents that would help the Brigadier General get a promotion faster – for now. Edward would at least be safe and sound, and he would be reunited with Alphonse. Mustang smiled at the two doppelgangers, who were having a discussion of their own. All three of them were waiting outside of HQ together for Hawkeye to return with Edward.

"But how did you know?" Al demanded as Mustang barged an ear into their conversation.

Alfons seemed reserved, but had a smile on his face and just shrugged. "I just did. There's no other reason."

The older boy was lying. Mustang was the only one who knew the truth, even if he didn't know _the whole_ truth. Unfortunately, that was none of his business. He turned towards the main entrance of HQ and saw Brigadier General Kiehle step outside, followed by a couple of men from his unit. He stopped at the sight of them, and Mustang saluted firmly without a word.

"I'm glad you'll have your subordinate back, Colonel," the Brigadier General said. "I suppose I've played my part of hero for today."

Mustang snorted, his mouth a thin line. He seemed just as haughty as always.

"Heiderich, I need a small word with you," Kiehle requested.

Alfons nodded and walked to him without any questions asked.

The only thing Mustang heard of their conversation was the Brigadier General saying: "...tomorrow morning." and Alfons nodded and said: "Yes, sir."

Then the Brigadier General disappeared again with his unit, and Alfons turned to the door. That was when he saw him.

Followed by Hawkeye, Edward was walking towards him with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and his brown coat draped over his arm. He smiled at him, and Alfons' eyes lightened up brightly.

"Edward." Before he knew what he was doing, he was running right towards him. To his relief Edward didn't look startled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's neck and hugged him. Edward actually hugged back and nothing could make Alfons' heart any warmer, because he would never take anything Edward ever did for granted again. He knew better than to start kissing him now, though. That had to wait. They were in the middle of public... But Alfons wouldn't mind tackling him down on a soft sheet right away to just lie beside him forever. He missed that. He had missed Edward so much. It felt like they had been apart from each other for weeks.

Edward let his metal hand stroke gently over his back. "Hi Alfons," he said.

The feel of his touch was warm and inviting, almost unreal. But he was really here now. Alfons pulled him a little tighter and let out a low happy sob into his shoulder. "You scared me," he muttered.

"Sorry..."

"Nii-san!" Al cried, running towards them and Alfons pulled away to let him through.

Al hugged Edward as well and Edward laughed as he closed his arms around him too and spun him around so Al's feet left the solid ground. Al's laughter trickled out of him as he got swung around, and Alfons smiled of the sight of the brothers.

Hawkeye stepped up to Mustang's side, smiling too. Mustang nodded at her, pleased with her work. She had been able to finish all the formal obligations in an impressive amount of time.

"Welcome back, Fullmetal," he said, as Edward let Al down. He gazed at the Colonel, snorting through a grin. "I understand that I won't get rid of you that easily, bastard Colonel."

"Damn right," Mustang countered. "If you do something stupid like that again, I'll seriously fry you like a bean."

Edward looked ready to rant at him for being called a bean, but surprisingly he endured it. Almost like an adult. "I'm hungry," he said instead.

Mustang wasn't surprised, and sighed through a smirk. "I'll take you all to a restaurant. I guess we should celebrate."

Al's smile widened, and Edward's did too. "Great! The Colonel treats!" He turned to Al again, scowling at his forehead. "What happened to you?"

Al touched his white patch. "Long story... I'll tell you all about it later."

Edward crossed his arms. "Hmm. You better tell me so I'll know who's ass to kick."

Alfons stood just some feet away, smiling of the scene.

"We should get going," Mustang said. "Havoc's driving, I asked him to wait outside for us."

Edward nodded and turned to Alfons again as Mustang and Hawkeye started to walk towards a car waiting by the end of the stairs.

There was suddenly a trace of worry in those magnificent golden eyes. "Alfons, are you all right?" Edward asked.

Alfons beamed at him. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm just relieved..."

Edward chuckled softly. "Yeah... Me too."

"Come on," Al said, hurrying happily after the Colonel and Hawkeye. Edward and Alfons followed side by side, exchanging a look which only the two of them could read.

"Later," Edward said, and Alfons felt a prickle of excitement inside his stomach.

Havoc sat by the wheel as they all seated themselves into the car. "Where to, Colonel?" he asked.

Mustang replied with the name of the restaurant.

"Typical, the place where you dated my girlfriend," Havoc grumbled.

* * *

At the restaurant Mustang couldn't lift his eyes off the three boys where they sat next to each other around the round table. Edward sat in the middle, laughing and kidding and telling jokes about the prison. "One of the guards was _huge_, and he looked as stupid as a cave man. He even had a club to beat people with if they didn't behave," Edward said. "Damn, it hurt."

Al was responding with all kinds of emotions, while Alfons rested his head in his palm, looking a little reserved but not completely inattentive. He shot in a worried sentence and occasionally a small smile. But Roy noticed that he seemed to be thinking about something. He guessed it could only be one thing. He would be bound to work under the Brigadier General, and even if the man had helped Edward, he had only done it in order to obtain Alfons as his tool for power. Mustang knew that the Brigadier General would do anything to beat him down in the mud. Roy gnarled his hands into his glass of scotch by the thought of it.

"I could use a drink too," Edward said.

Mustang snorted. "No alcohol for you. Be a good example to your brother."

Edward glared at him with fiery eyes. "Bastard."

Al chuckled. "Let's drink together when I'm old enough."

"You mean, when you_ look _old enough?" Edward grinned.

"Hey," Al whined. But he didn't really complain. He had never had a proper youth, so it was his chance to live it through now. He could finally put his mind to a rest, maybe start school and become something other than a state alchemist. Al's dream wasn't to continue being a dog of the military after all. He's dream had always been to be reunited properly with his brother. Now that it was done, what would he do? He wanted to go on a journey. He wanted to learn new things. Maybe he could study Xingian alchemy and find a way to get his brother's arm and leg back. He knew Edward would protest, but he had already thought about it before and looked up that particular type of alchemy, he even tried healing small wounds.

"Let's find a flat here in Central," Edward said. "When my duty is over, we can move somewhere else and visit other places again like Al and I used to."

Alfons liked that idea. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"But Al can stay at my place until you find something," Hawkeye said, smiling. "You wouldn't mind that, right Al?"

Al shook his head. "No, I'm grateful for your generosity, Riza-san."

"That's probably for the best," Mustang said. "The dorm is usually full. I suggest you get some proper rest tonight, all three of you. You'll be put to work first thing in the morning."

Edward groaned inwardly. "I thought so."

Finally their food arrived, and Edward got caught up in his steak to tell any more jokes. "What's up tomorrow, anyway?" he asked instead, his mouth full of potato and sauce.

"Your old friend, Manfred Corbin," Mustang said, and Edward paused eating. Al and Alfons listened carefully as well.

"You haven't caught him already, have you?"

"No, as you heard from the Judge he vanished after your first hearing," Mustang said. "It's impossible to track him down, unless he has gone back to their old headquarters by the coast."

"Where they kept Al," Edward muttered. "I need to go there again somehow."

"You're going back there?" Al asked in slight trepidation.

Edward didn't meet his eyes. "I have to go."

Mustang stared at him with a hard look. "It's not safe. We're going to plan our move carefully. For now the higher-ups are working with the interrogation of former Sergeant Thomas Peterson."

"Oh, that's right. How did you convince them that he was from Thule?" Edward asked.

"Apparently, a lot of drama happened yesterday. He tried to bring Alfons away."

Edward gawked and looked at Alfons fast. "Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Alfons smiled. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I never got the chance to tell you yet."

"There was a certain issue, but luckily Al warned me in time," Mustang said. "We stopped him before he could leave the area of HQ."

Edward looked thoughtful. "Do you think he'll talk?"

Mustang shrugged. "Eventually. Either way, I won't tolerate any acting on your own, is that clear Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, sure. But sooner or later I have to go back there," he repeated.

"Why is that?" Mustang asked.

Alfons looked at Edward, sighing. "The Gate is still there," he elaborated.

Mustang's fork stopped halfway towards his mouth. "The Gate is open?" This was news to him.

Al shrunk a little. He hadn't had time to explain anything. He had been busy being furious and worried for Edward all the time.

Edward nodded. "That's why they wouldn't leave that place, or they wouldn't go very far. They need the Gate."

Alfons' thoughts darkened as he thought of what Peterson had told him the day before. They wanted to control the Gate, and to do that they needed a sacrifice. Him...

"And what do we do about this Gate?" Mustang asked judiciously.

"Destroy it," Edward said. "I'm going to try destroying both the one in this world and the one in the other world from this side. Obviously I can't go back to the other world, because one of the Gates will always be open if I do, and I won't be able to come back. Our original plan was to go to Lior and to try connecting with the Gate in the other world, since that was where Alfons and I ended up when we came to this world in the rocket. But we never got that far before I ended up in prison."

Mustang nodded. It made sense.

"Unless we destroy them," Edward continued, "more people will either get through there from the other world or other bad things will happen."

Alfons kept his eyes down on his plate. He still had the mark on his foot to worry about as well, all because of that Gate. What did the Gate want from him anyway? He felt frustrated from it, but he didn't want to discuss any of it ever again. He just hoped that destroying the Gates would be enough...

"If you're going back there, I want to come with you," Al stated.

"No, Al. This is the reason why I told you to stay in Rizembool," Edward said, looking at him this time with firm eyes.

Al was about to argue.

"You're not going back there," Edward said before he could. "I want this day to be the last time you'd have to speak and think about what happened there unless you want to."

Al was silent, looking down at his food.

"It's my decision who goes and who stays," Mustang informed. "And I'm afraid I agree with Fullmetal on this one."

"Although, the one in Lior will be tricky as well," Edward said thoughtfully. "I could use a good assisting alchemist."

Al lightened up again, staring at him with his big eyes. "Really?"

Edward nodded with a smile. "Of course. We're still a team, like in the old days."

Al seemed to be in a much better mood after hearing those words, and he continued eating his food with an excited smile.

"Let's talk about all this tomorrow," Mustang said. "For now you should all be resting."

They proceeded eating their food, and the subject trailed to more pleasant things. Alfons decided to forget about everything for now and just enjoy the moment instead. He hadn't eaten a good dinner like this in a long time.

* * *

Later Havoc picked them up and drove them back to the dormitories. Alfons felt completely worn-out, but happy that he could finally _breathe_ again. He unlocked the door to their old room and went in, followed by the person he had missed very much lately.

Edward closed the door and leant his back heavily against it, sighing deeply. "I hope I'm not dreaming," he said silently.

Alfons turned back to him as he kicked off his shoes and smiled. "You're not." He stepped towards him and Edward stared softly into his eyes. Their lips met fast, so fast that Alfons didn't know who moved first. Edward pulled him closer to him by grasping Alfons' shirt as his back got pressed towards the door. This kiss was fiery and intense, and Alfons found himself being drained of all worries and thoughts. None of it mattered anymore. He let his hands trail up Edward's sides while their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, and he clung to him, almost afraid that he would disappear from him again. Their lips parted and Edward searched his cheek and neck with his mouth to find other fitting places to kiss.

Alfons pulled the older boy away from the wall, kissing his mouth again, and headed backwards to he felt his legs hit the bed. Edward wasn't slow with pushing him down on it, their kiss broke and he pulled Edward on top of him. For a moment, both of them just stared at one another.

"Feels like we haven't done this for an eternity," Edward murmured.

Alfons smiled. "I've missed you too."

Edward leaned down and kissed him again. He liked kissing. He could never get enough, and Alfons didn't seem to mind either. Recently they hadn't had the chance to be alone much, and Edward felt how much he had missed Alfons more than ever. More than he wanted to elaborate. He was sure Alfons knew it too.

Alfons wrapped his arms around him, and Edward let himself rest on top of him and bury his nose into the crook between Alfons' shoulder and neck. The smell of Alfons was familiar and reassuring. It wasn't a dream. Alfons' arms were wrapped protectively around him, like he would never let go.

"Why was Peterson after you?" Edward asked silently. He didn't really want to spoil the moment like this, but he had to know more details. Or he would never be able to rest. "It's troubled me since I learned what happened yesterday."

Alfons hesitated. He didn't think Edward would like the reason at all. But it was best to be honest about it. "They wanted to…"

"What?"

"They were going to use me as a sacrifice. They think they can control the Gate by sacrificing someone from my world."

Edward sat up abruptly. "Control the Gate?" He frowned. "That's impossible. The Gate is only controlling itself, as _it_ controls everything else. It's totally unpredictable." Edward closed his eyes. "I won't rest," he said, lying down and breathed into Alfons' neck again.

Alfons opened his eyes, moving his head down to stare into Edward's golden hair. "What?"

"I won't rest," he repeated, "before I know of a way to remove the mark from you so you'll be safe." He sat up on his elbows, meeting Alfons' eyes. "I promise."

Alfons gave a small smile. The tattoo on his foot was impossible to remove on any normal circumstances. Edward was probably the only one who could do it. But Alfons didn't consider it that important. "Don't think about that now." He leaned forward and his lips graced Edward's once again. "As long as we're together."

Edward pulled him closer and his left hand trailed underneath Alfons' shirt, wanting to let the moment flare up again. Alfons was a little surprised and muffled his breath into Edward's mouth. The evil being on top of him just grinned, and continued feeling Alfons' skin over his chest and flat stomach. His touch was powerfully arousing.

"You have too many clothes on," Edward muttered.

"So do you," Alfons countered.

They were kissing while ruffling and wringing off each other's clothes, bodies hot and lost in the passion. Alfons found himself in the lead, but he figured Edward wanted him to be leading or else he would've lost. He sat on his knees behind Edward, wrapping his arms around his chest and felt the elder's back pressed towards his own chest in the rearranged position. Alfons nuzzled and kissed Edward's exposed nape and back as he moved slowly, thrusting his hips gently, just enough to make Edward arch his body back against him.

"Alfons..." Edward moaned and repeated his name. He curved forward on his palms, and Alfons laced his fingers with his on the sheets. Edward breathed out hard as Alfons moved his other hand down his stomach, enveloping him and stroking in tempo with the rocking movements. His skin was becoming damp from sweat, making his messy fringe stick to his forehead.

"Alfons," Edward repeated, breathing. "I love you."

Alfons inhaled sharply, not thinking he had heard right. Edward had just said that he loved him... Without that he had to... Alfons blinked and clutched his fingers around Edward's hand as he came, Edward following right after. He leaned onto Edward's back, his body feeling lax and relieved. "I love you too," he whispered.

Edward closed his eyes and stretched down on his stomach, his breathing calming down into deep and steady inhales. Alfons rearranged himself to lie on his side beside him, but didn't let go of him. Edward had been through so much lately. Alfons hoped he could finally put his mind to a rest. He started scratching Edward's back slowly and gently, the way he knew Edward liked it. It could even make Edward fall into a content sleep. Edward purred into the sheets and turned his head towards him. "Don't stop that," he murmured.

Alfons continued, and Edward snuggled into him and arranged himself to lay his head on his chest. He felt Alfons wrap his arms around him and continued scratching and stroking his back. Edward closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat pounding calmly at his ear. This was like heaven to him.

"I'll make sure to tell the Colonel to put you back under his command," he muttered silently, sounding at ease. "So we can work together again. No matter how tempting it may sound, I don't think we can just fly away from it all this time."

Alfons stopped the scratching for some seconds, and Edward made a soft whining sound from the sudden lack of reward, even if his back had started getting reddish by Alfons' nails.

"Yeah, I know," Alfons said, continuing by just rubbing light circles on his back. "That would've been nice." There was no way they could escape Edward's duty as a state alchemist. And he secretly knew he couldn't go back to be under Mustang's command again. Not for a very, very long time. Sometimes you just had to bite the sour apple. He had his own duty he had to follow. That was okay, Alfons thought. What did it matter how they worked as long as they could stay together? And two years wasn't that much after all. The time he had known Edward had flown by like no time had gone at all. They would manage perfectly.

Edward's body felt completely lax on top of him, and soon his breath deepened into a quiet and steady rhythm. Alfons loved it whenever Edward was able to fall asleep on top of him. But that night he was unable to get much sleep himself. But that was also okay. He sighed quietly, holding around his lover. Protectively.

"See? I'm able to take care of you too," Alfons murmured.

* * *

Morning came much sooner than he had hoped. He woke with an odd feeling that he had forgotten about something important. It plagued him badly. Still he didn't want to leave the soft bed, and neither did Edward. He yawned and stretched out his naked body next to him while making some adorable waking sounds. Alfons hugged around his chest, not wanting to let go of the comforting warmth. He felt a hand of metal stroking his hair.

"It's a pain. That bastard could at least have offered us a _one_ day's break," Edward muttered.

Alfons purred into his neck and kissed his ear and cheek. "I'm afraid we have to go," he sighed. "The Brigadier General told me to meet him this morning as well."

"I still don't understand why he helped me that much," Edward muttered.

Alfons sat up in bed, not answering to that. "I'll take a shower first."

Edward gazed at him for a moment as he rose from the bed, searching for some clothes. "Sure."

Alfons went into the shower and punished himself by standing in freezing water for a minute. He hated himself for not being able to tell Edward about his deal with the Brigadier General. Edward would get angry. He didn't want any of that now. But he knew he'd have to face it later.

He tried focusing his thoughts around what he had forgotten, but it didn't come down to him. In that case he figured it couldn't be very important.

"See you later," he said, leaving a minute before Edward was ready. He was still working with gathering his hair into a ponytail.

"Wait," he heard Edward say. He came out of the bathroom and grasped after Alfons' shirt. "As I said, I'll get him to transfer you back, okay?"

"Don't think about that," Alfons said. "It's all right."

Edward gave him a strange look. "See you later then." He stretched up a little and leaned forward, pressing his lips to his. Alfons kissed back, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah."

Then Alfons left and closed the door after him. His heart somehow felt so much lighter as he walked towards Brigadier General Kiehle's office, despite his unfortunate little secret. Edward was really saved for real. That was the most important thing, and he almost still had trouble believing it, even now. But Edward was okay, and so were Al and everyone else. Things were finally starting to work themselves out. At least they didn't have to flee from the military now. It was better working together with them. Then they would have a chance to stop Thule Society once and for all.

Alfons stopped in front of the Brigadier General's door. He guessed he had to thank him. It was only because of Carl R. Kiehle that Edward had been able to go free with only a small sentence. Even if Kiehle had used the opportunity to make him sign the contract, he couldn't actually blame him either. He was probably doing what he could to get a promotion, and if Alfons could help him with that it was only natural. That was how the adult world worked.

With a small sigh, Alfons knocked on the door carefully.

"Yes, come in," the reply was.

Alfons stepped inside the door and closed it silently behind him.

"Ah, Alfons, I'm glad to see you," his commanding officer greeted.

"Good morning, sir," Alfons said politely.

"Are you well? I hope you got some proper rest last night," Kiehle said conversationally.

"I'm fine," Alfons said, feeling a little indifferent. "I wanted to thank you for speaking for Edward's benefit. You saved his life."

"Oh, you know I couldn't resist when you were asking me so nicely," Kiehle stated.

Alfons thought that sounded a little strange since he had been desperate at that moment and hadn't asked nicely at all, but he didn't make any fuss about it. "So, what is my assignment?" he asked. Kiehle had come to him the day before and told him he had his first assignment ready for him. He was actually quite curious about what kind of work he would be starting to do under Kiehle's command.

"First of all, I wanted to ask you something," Kiehle said. "In the heat of an earlier occasion you told me something about a balance and this _Gate_. I'm curious on what you meant."

First Alfons just looked at him, confused. What exactly had he meant? What was he talking about again? Usually he didn't have such bad memory. Then he gathered his head together and he figured that Kiehle was referring to the moment where he and Edward had been arrested. His own words as Edward had been pulled away had been something like...

"_It's about a huge alchemic phenomenon called the Gate, and if we don't stop it it'll have bad consequences for the balance of the world!" _

"I'm not sure if I understand it all myself," he replied honestly as he thought back to what Edward had told him, which wasn't exactly that much. "But if Edward can destroy the Gates, the world will obtain its balance again. At least that's what we hope."

"I see. Let's hope Edward will save the day then." A small smile sprouted on the Brigadier General's lips, and Alfons was sure he had heard a trace of sarcasm. "It's been a long week, hasn't it? I'm glad it all worked out in the end."

"I'm grateful," Alfons said fast, bowing his head. "I'll do my best while working for you." Hopefully he would be let out soon if he kept up this behaviour. He just wanted to receive the assignment right away and get himself drowned in it. He had missed working somehow. Especially with the flying machines, after all.

"I know you will, Alfons," Brigadier General Kiehle said. "In fact, I think a proper thank you would be in order."

Alfons figured he'd thank him by doing a small mission, and waited curiously for further instructions. But to his surprise, Kiehle asked him instead. "So how would you thank me?" A trace of a crooked smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

Alfons didn't quite understand what the Brigadier General meant. How he would show a _proper _thank you? "I'll show it by working hard," Alfons replied. "I want Thule to be stopped, so if more airplanes will help I'll do whatever I can to provide it."

Kiehle nodded. "I wasn't talking about the flying machines. I'm talking about this moment right now."

Alfons stared questioningly at him, starting to get alarmed.

"Come closer Alfons, and thank me properly."

"I beg your pardon?" Alfons stuttered. He was starting to get a little nervous. The Brigadier General had an unreadable look in his eyes, making Alfons somehow want to bolt for the door. Something in the back of his mind was telling him to run away and never look back. But another part of him wanted to understand what the Brigadier General was saying.

Kiehle beckoned him over with a motioning gesture of his index finger.

"What do you want me to do?" Alfons asked, his mind swimming in confusion.

"Your contract says, Alfons, that you're obligated to follow every order I tell you to. No questions asked." The Brigadier General looked at him intensely "Are you unable to do a simple thing like that, 1st Lieutenant?"

With a deep breath, Alfons took some slow steps closer to the desk. It was odd to be addressed by rank, but he guessed that was natural. He was new to all these military arrangements, after all. This had to be some kind of strange test. But he couldn't help his heart from beating a little faster as he stopped right in front of the desk.

"Good, but you're not quite there yet," the Brigadier General said smugly. "Come around the desk."

Startled and with only a second's hesitation, Alfons stepped around the desk and stopped beside the Brigadier General's chair. His commanding officer swung the chair to the side to face him. "Very good. How would you thank a man who just saved your dear friend's life, Alfons?"

Alfons took a sharp breath. "I'd tell him that I'm grateful, and that I'll follow my duty as long as the contract lasts." He didn't like this at all. There was something that told him that this wasn't the answer the Brigadier wanted to hear.

"On a long term, yes," the Brigadier General said. "But how would you thank him, right now?"

Alfons scowled, and it took a lot of restraint not to start running. "I don't know, sir," he said in a low voice.

The Brigadier General smiled and nodded. "I see. Then I'll make a suggestion for you. It's been a while since I've had something good in my life, and I'd like you to help me with that."

Alfons waited troubled for him to elaborate what he expected him to do.

"On your knees," the Brigadier General said.

Alfons mind darkened, and he was suddenly starting to become aware of what the Brigadier General was really out after. Again, it took even more of him to not start darting for the nearest exit. He didn't even know if he could make it to the door now before it was too late. This had to be a joke. A very bad joke. He swallowed. "No," he said.

The Brigadier General frowned at him. "I don't think I heard you right. This is your first assignment, Alfons. Are you opposing me?"

An assignment? Hell it was. Alfons gathered all courage he could possibly cling on to. "I won't do it."

The Brigadier General was faster than a snake, shooting out an arm and grabbed him by the collar. Alfons yelped as he was pulled down by force, ending up on his knees in front of the man, who held him down. Alfons grasped around the Brigadier General's wrist. He still had no idea what the commanding officer _really_ wanted him to do, but he was alarmed enough to not want to find out.

"Let me go," Alfons said, as calmly as he could.

The Brigadier curved down at him with a smug smile. "I don't think so. Tell me one thing. You and Edward didn't meet in Lior, did you?"

Alfons swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. You're not his cousin. I looked into your file, and not very surprisingly I found out that your attests are false." Kiehle shook his head. "You are from that other world and you two came here together, didn't you?"

Alfons had wondered if the Brigadier General would notify him about that. He saw it in the man's eyes that something had come to his understanding under the new hearing, after all. But he hadn't figured he would dig into his background story. This would change a lot...

"Is that the reason you look like Alphonse Elric? Is this other world some sort of strange _copy_?"

Alfons struggled again, not liking this at all. "No. Please. Let me go."

"No, you have a job to do," Kiehle replied. "You wouldn't mind doing it to Edward, right?"

Alfons' eyes widened.

"Ah, so it is true," Kiehle continued smoothly. "I had my suspicions when I overheard you two at the prison. But I was never sure until now."

"You're wrong," Alfons breathed, already panicking. _Had they been overheard? Right now he didn't even remember what he had said. _"We're not—"

"You're an awful liar with that expression in your eyes." The Brigadier General sighed. "How sweet. To be honest, I had my hopes that you would offer to sign the contract when you realized that your dear friend was done for."

Alfons' eyes narrowed. Had he played right into his hands all along? He tried to form words, but he couldn't.

"I can't let your talents go to waste to benefit idiots like Roy Mustang," Kiehle spat.

Alfons shook his head in disbelief. "I agreed to _work_, not to this." _Not to please his perverted desires…_

"If you don't obey me, do you know what will happen?" Kiehle asked, his voice dangerously soft.

Alfons answered by struggling, but Kiehle gripped him harder and locked his other hand around his wrist.

"I was capable to get Edward out of that mess, but I'm also fully capable to _reverse_ the judgment. Do you understand?"

Alfons stopped struggling and just glared at him. Had he heard right? _How the hell...?_ If he didn't obey his last word, Kiehle would actually put Edward in trouble again. _How could he have this much influence? _Alfons pulled in a sharp breath. "Edward is innocent! And you'd be willing to have him executed… to _kill _him?"

"Understanding from what you told me yesterday, the terrorist organization wants Edward dead. They will target him and sooner or later succeed anyway. But until they do, being around him will be dangerous to everyone at HQ and Central," Kiehle reasoned.

Alfons shook his head, his voice starting to sound as scared as he felt. "Edward isn't a danger to anyone. On the contrary, he is the only one who can save this world."

Kiehle snorted. "You should give those thoughts a rest. I'm the one in charge of you. You belong to me now."

Alfons struggled again, but received a hard slap across his cheek. He stiffened. It wasn't the first time this man had hit him, he just remembered. Why had he not been more careful around this man?

"Now," Kiehle said. "Obey me, or I'll have a small chat with the Judge and the Council, not to mention the Fuhrer himself. You don't want that, do you?"

No, Alfons didn't want that. He breathed heavily and his heart was beating like _one _long humming tone.

"You'd rather do me a favour than see your dearest friend die?"

Alfons lowered his head. "Yes," he whispered.

"Good."

Alfons was trembling badly as the Brigadier General slowly let go of his collar and nonchalantly started to undo the fly of his pants.

Alfons still sat on his knees, petrified, but tried to calm himself down. It wasn't like he had never done this before. But… he wasn't supposed to do it to anyone other than Edward...

Carl R. Kiehle undid his pants and pulled down his underwear in front of Alfons' unwanted view.

"And put some effort into it," Kiehle added. "You owe me a lot, don't you?"

Alfons inhaled deeply, and then he did something he hadn't even considered the day before when he signed the contract. The only thought he tried to keep in his mind was: _This is for Edward... To keep him safe._

* * *

It was the first time both of the Elric-brothers were in his office as themselves. The sight was amusing. Colonel Roy Mustang eyed them both where they were seated on his sofa before the desk. He knitted his fingers together under his chin, smirking. It was almost like the old days.

"We haven't had any luck in the interrogation of Thomas Peterson for now."

"Just let me talk to him," Edward fumed. "I'll beat him up till he talks."

"I'm not letting go of your leash on a job like that, Fullmetal," Mustang replied nonchalantly. To his surprise Edward was silent at that, and said instead: "Tell me, how did Al know that Peterson was taking Alfons away?"

"I was with him," Al replied silently. "You won't like this, Nii-san, but Peterson held a gun at us. He wanted to kill me. But then Alfons saved me by going with him."

"Alfons tied Al up to make it look like Al couldn't do anything before Peterson had escaped," Mustang said.

"But I was able to get free, and ran to warn the Colonel," Al finished.

Edward scowled at this. "That bastard. Now I really want to beat him up."

"I thought so," Mustang said. "But let the Investigation Department take care of it. What I wanted to discuss with you two, is the Gate."

Edward nodded. "There's something wrong," he started. "Alfons has a mark on his foot. The Gate made it when he came to this world, and at first we didn't even notice it. He just had some strange visions sometimes of things about this world that had actually happened, like the Ishbal war and alchemic reactions."

The Colonel frowned. "What does this mean?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. But if that mark isn't removed in time, Alfons will die."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Al stared at his brother with huge eyes. "There must be something we can do," he said suddenly, feeling worried. Alphonse had gotten to know this strange person that looked like an older version of him very well lately, and he already thought of him as a friend. He respected him as much as he respected his and Edward's relationship, even if the thought of it was still a little alien to him. "Nii-san."

Edward nodded, picking up his old state alchemist watch. The Colonel had given it back to him when he had arrived at the office with his brother. He clutched it firmly in his hand. "That's why I have to destroy the Gates as well. It might be the only way to remove the mark."

Mustang nodded. "I'll permit you to go to Lior and study the old end of the Gate that appeared there." The brothers exchanged an excited look. "But-" he added, "wait a couple of days before you leave."

"That long?" Obviously Edward wasn't satisfied with that.

Roy Mustang nodded. "I'm sorry, but it is Fuhrer Hakuro's decision. He has some business with you tomorrow morning along with the higher-ups."

"What business?" Edward asked.

"They want to know the details concerning the other world," Mustang replied.

"Shit," Edward muttered. "I don't want to talk with them about that. They probably don't care about what I said, that the rest of that world is unknowing and harmless compared to Thule Society. What's to stop them from behaving like Thule and attempting to start a war?"

Roy Mustang stared thoughtfully at him. "I don't know. If Alfons continues to work under the Brigadier General, they will probably have the aircraft they need within months."

That reminded Edward of the thing he was going to ask of Mustang. "Colonel," he said. "Make them transfer Alfons back to you."

The Colonel snorted. His smirk was long gone. "I can't."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"There's not even any point trying," Roy said honestly. "If you ask him, he could possibly tell you why himself."

"You know?" Edward asked, leaning forward. "Tell me."

Mustang rested his cheek on his palm. _For the love of God..._ "Alfons has signed a two year contract."

Edward frowned in a mix of confusion and anger. "What? Why the hell would he do that?"

"Can't you think of a reason?"

Edward took a deep breath as everything dimmed. "Of course... How could I be so stupid that I didn't see it before."

"What?" Al shot in. "Did Heiderich-san sign the contract in order to get the Brigadier to speak your case?"

"Yeah..." Edward replied. "I'm going to fucking_ kill_ him."

Mustang sighed. "Alfons did it for you. It was probably the only reason why you got let off with such a light sentence."

Edward was about to reply, but fell silent as he felt a hand squeezing his flesh arm, and a pair of large bronze eyes fixed at him. "Nii-san," Al said. "I would've done the same thing. Don't be mad at him."

Edward's tension loosened a bit. "He didn't even tell me..."

"Because he knew how you'd react," Mustang said.

Edward rose. "I need to talk to him. Can I go?"

Mustang nodded, allowing him to leave.

* * *

Alfons Heiderich hurried down the corridor and finally found the door to the place he was looking for. He barricaded himself inside the door, breathing rapidly. Then he dropped the envelope he was holding on the floor and hovered over the toilet, emptying his stomach in it. He felt like he would choke on the sour taste.

In general he couldn't believe that he had actually done that. But he had had no choice, did he? He had the pictures and the words of the last experience burned into his mind. He had been on his knees. Helplessly obliging.

"_And put some effort into it. You owe me a lot, don't you?"_

Alfons arranged himself a little closer in between his commanding officer's legs, but didn't let the expression of disgust on his face go by unnoticed. He wanted the man to know how sickened he was, and didn't care if he knew. He really hated this man. Before now he hadn't even known that he could in fact _hate_ a person like this.

He closed his eyes. _This is for Edward…_ It had been the only thought in his mind that mattered right there and then. _Edward would be safe if he did this._

Then he brought most of the organ into his mouth and sucked. He put the necessary effort into it, hoping to end it as quickly as possible. The taste was salty and bitter.

Kiehle closed his eyes and grinned. "Oh yes," he moaned. He grasped a fist of Alfons' light hair on the back of his head, making sure he wouldn't retreat. "Very good. Keep going like that."

Alfons tried not to think. Tried not to let himself be brought down mentally as well. The only thing he could do was to finish it. He couldn't let anything happen to Edward. Not now that thing was finally starting to work out…

"Use your tongue more," Kiehle ordered between his ragged breaths.

Alfons did, breathing a little short through his nose. Kiehle barely let him pull back enough to breathe with his mouth as he was firmly gripping the back of his head with both hands. Alfons' own hands were placed on the Brigadier General's knees in order to support himself. The Brigadier General started to move his hips, pushing it further down his throat and Alfons had a hard time keeping up the pace for a moment. All the time, orders like _faster, more_ and _harder_ were hissed sharply into Alfons' ear.

Alfons endured it. Endured it all. Eventually it would be over, and he would run away and he wouldn't let something like this repeat. He rubbed his tongue fast up and down the underside of Brigadier Kiehle's erection while bobbing his head, before he graced the tip of the head, knowing that those particular areas were the most sensitive ones.

After a while, he noticed the body above him started to jerk in small spasms and he closed his eyes tighter.

_Finally…_

A bitter substance filled his mouth and he swallowed it fast. The alternative was to choke on it, which wasn't any more preferable. Then he pulled away and remained sitting defeated on his knees, trying hard not getting sick over the carpet. He didn't look at the man as he dressed himself properly again, but he could still feel the smug grin that was shot at him.

"Don't forget to take the envelope on my desk with you," Carl R. Kiehle said.

Alfons squinted a little at him in surprise.

"It's a gift," Kiehle elaborated. "And you better be grateful for that too. You're free to go."

Alfons scowled, discreetly drying off some sticky substance from his cheek with the back of his hand. "I won't accept any more gifts from you, thanks." His voice sounded a little hoarse.

"It's an _order_," the Brigadier General said.

Alfons went silent and stood up, still a little shaky.

"See you tomorrow, Alfons." Kiehle smiled smoothly at him.

Alfons turned for the desk, seeing a large brown envelope lying there. He grabbed it without a word and left hurriedly out of the office. He met no one's eyes as he ran down the hall, and luckily he didn't meet anyone he knew.

And now he sat in front of the toilets in one of the common restrooms, his chest heaving up and down in a quick-paced motion. What if he told the higher-ups what had happened? Maybe he could get Kiehle locked up for it. But the second after the thought made his heart sink down to his shoes. Brigadier General Kiehle was a highly respected officer and liked by the Fuhrer. According to him he had the power to turn the entire judgment around.

No one would believe in accusations like that against someone like him. And Kiehle knew it. That's why he hadn't even bothered to threaten Alfons to silence. If Alfons went out and blabbed, Kiehle would definitely get Edward killed. Maybe he would even tell the higher-ups about his and Edward's relationship.

It was taboo. It was forbidden.

On top of that Kiehle knew that he was from the other world. There was no way he would get away from that either.

Edward would be executed, and Alfons would be either locked up or would meet the same dreadful end. Kiehle would tell them that he wasn't the person he appeared to be, and proof would lie in his own personal false attests. He lowered his head, letting his light bangs cover his eyes. What was he supposed to do? The alternative was to suck it all up and be forced to obey Kiehle's desires for at least two more years.

He inhaled deeply. On the other hand... Kiehle had said that this had been for thanking him properly for helping Edward. That didn't mean that Kiehle would force himself onto him again, right?

_He__ had just owed the Brigadier General thanks, right? If that had been the only way, he would show no regrets. Yes, _he decided._ This wasn't something that would happen again, after all…_

He stood up and went over to the sink, washing out the sour taste of his mouth and drank some water. Then he felt a little better. He was about to leave the bathroom, but then he stopped knowing he had forgotten about something. He turned to the envelope on the floor, seriously considering just leaving it there. But after a minute of letting his mind spin, he went back and picked it up. He wondered what the Brigadier General had possibly wanted to give him as a gift. But if he accepted it, how was he expected to thank him this time?

Alfons didn't want to be in the position where he had to offer his thanks to the Brigadier General ever again. So he compromised with himself. He brought the envelope back to his and Edward's dorm room, but he didn't open it. Instead he slumped down on the bed on his stomach, inhaling Edward's scent from the sheets. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, clasping his eyes shut tightly like he was trying to capture the tears from escaping.

_"I'm sorry..."_


	25. As Long as You Smile

**Chapter 25: As Long as You Smile**

He could hardly believe it. It had all become so obvious when the Colonel put it in that way, Edward scolded himself for not seeing it before now. He had known that Alfons would try to act on his own to save him from a death sentence. But doing something like this... Alfons was no soldier.

He had to talk to him. Alfons obviously did not want him to know that he had signed the contract, but now he knew and he had to talk to him. Maybe there was a way of reversing it without any fatal consequences. No matter how the Brigadier General had helped him, he had done it for himself not for Edward. It stirred Edward's anger even more. He wouldn't just let that man use Alfons to get power.

Since he didn't exactly know where Alfons would be stationed for the day, he went back to the dorm room, knowing that he could go look for him in the cafeteria at lunch time or wait until he returned at the end of the day.

To his surprise, he found his lover already present there as he locked himself in. Edward stepped inside with a small scowl. Alfons lay on his bed on his stomach, sleeping lightly. Next to him lay a brown envelope which seemed to be addressed to him from the Brigadier General. Edward went soundlessly to the bed and picked up the envelope. Alfons hadn't opened it. Fighting off his curiosity, Edward put the envelope down on the nightstand and seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"Alfons, wake up," Edward said, his voice a little sharp around the edges. He shook his shoulder gently, making the younger blond stir.

Alfons opened his eyes fast and wide, breathing in sharply as he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. _"No!"_

Edward gripped his shoulder. "Alfons," he said, feeling a little troubled. "It's me."

Alfons stared up at him, supporting himself slowly up on his elbows. "Edward…"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. He had almost already forgotten that he was mad at him.

"Nothing," Alfons replied quickly, avoiding his eyes and sitting up on his knees.

"Why are you here sleeping?" Edward asked. "I thought you were working."

Alfons shook his head, calming down from the small shock. "He let me off."

Edward nodded slowly. "Ah. Is he letting you off easily since you've signed his contract?" He felt his roommate freeze and stare a little apprehensively at him.

"Edward… that's not..."

Edward frowned at him and rose from the bed. "The Colonel told me about it. Why did you do something like that, Alfons? Are you aware of how much control that bastard will have with the rest of the military? You're the only one with competence like that in this world, and now you've sold that to _him_."

Alfons looked away from him. "You have that competence too, Edward. Anyway, I couldn't just do _nothing_."

Edward wanted to yell at him, feeling all his frustration starting to bubble back inside him. But no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't have the heart to start yelling. Even the Colonel had said it. He wouldn't have been set free if Alfons didn't do it. But… selling himself off like that. Edward looked away as well. "I don't want you to be around him," he muttered.

Alfons lifted his gaze, but he didn't say anything. This almost scared him. Edward reacted this badly, knowing only that he had signed the contract. He couldn't imagine how Edward would take it if he knew the rest.

Edward slumped down on the bed beside him. "You could at least have told me the truth."

Alfons sighed. "I'm sorry… I knew you would be mad. I didn't want it to bother you… or for it to come in the way of…"

"Our reunion," Edward said. He sighed. "Tell me. What exactly does he want from you?"

Alfons felt very uncomfortable, but didn't let it show. "Flying machines. He's going to hire some alchemists to perform the same thing you did. He has your manual."

Edward scowled. "I see." He knew it was the Brigadier General's right to keep his manual. He had been in charge of the Azure-project. He couldn't go and take it back even if it was his own work.

"I'm sorry," Alfons said in a low voice.

Edward shook his head. "It's not your fault. I owe you one…"

Alfons' eyes lit up slightly, and Edward was reminded of how much he liked it when Alfons was smiling. He wanted to see him smile more than anything. He reached for his knee and squeezed gently. "But don't do anything like that again, okay?"

Alfons snorted. "If you stop getting into trouble."

Edward pulled him close and attacked his lips. "You're the one in trouble right now," he murmured between the kisses. He pressed Alfons down on the mattress, holding down his wrists. Alfons squinted up at him in surprise. "Now?"

Edward shut him up with another kiss, letting his tongue slip between Alfons' lips and eagerly explored the inside of his mouth. Alfons fidgeted. Usually he wouldn't have anything against it, but somehow he was unbelievingly uncomfortable. He had never felt like this around Edward before, but something about the fresh memory from the incident in the Brigadier General's office made him just want to run away again.

He twisted his head to the side and stopped moving. Edward lifted his head questioningly, noticing his inattentiveness. "Is something wrong?"

Alfons shook his head, not looking at him. "I'm not in the mood right now."

Edward slowly let go of him and pulled back. "Oh... Okay," he said, his expression a combination of embarrassment and confusion. Alfons sat up, leaning on his palms. "I'm sorry. I'm just… a little tired. I'll go find us some lunch." He stood up from the bed. "Why aren't you working anyway?"

Edward sat back against the wall and rested his elbows on his knees. "I was let off as well."

Alfons nodded. "Oh. I'll be right back." He went out, continuing fast down the hall and out the doors of the dorm building, actually feeling relieved of getting out of there. The atmosphere had become quite uncomfortable between them, and he didn't like it very much.

He took a deep breath as he came outside, bathed in the pale sunlight. _What_ had gotten into him? Edward's feelings for him should have been, if anything, a comfort after what he had just been forced to do by the Brigadier General. Still, he had been afraid.

_Afraid of what?_

That the images of the Brigadier General abusing him would come across his mind as he was with Edward?

It was _Edward_, for goodness sake. He was of course not aware that Alfons had been forced to do something like that.

_I'm still keeping secrets from him after all_, he thought darkly. _After all that has happened in the last months. _

He really hated it. But if Edward was to become enlightened about today's events, he would definitely be beyond furious. Alfons remembered suddenly a flash of a moment when they were captured in Thule Society, when Ackman had forced himself onto him. Edward had looked like he was about to be torn apart. And when Edward had become aware that Dietlinde Eckart had hurt his brother, he had been ready to _kill_. What would stop him from_ killing_ the Brigadier General if he knew that Kiehle had used Alfons for his own sexual pleasure? Turning Edward into a murderer wouldn't solve anything. If Edward so much as touched the Brigadier General, he'd only succumb to the same burdens that he'd just been alleviated from.

Alfons sighed, staring up at the large clouded sky and felt a slight breeze ruffle his hair. He would be better off if he could just forget that it ever happened.

Instead he went to the cafeteria to find something to eat. He chose meatballs and mashed potatoes and returned back to the dorm room with two packages wrapped in aluminium foil. Edward sat on the bed, reading a book. If he was still a little puzzled about Alfons' behaviour earlier he didn't show it.

"Welcome back," he greeted.

Alfons sat down next to him, handing him the food. "Here."

"Thanks." Edward put the book away and arranged the food on top of his crossed legs underneath him. "Smells nice."

Alfons felt the urge to apologize for earlier, but he didn't want to bring the topic up. Next time Edward wanted to jump him, he would definitely not resist and he would make it up to him. He left the thought at that.

"Mustang said Peterson's interrogation hasn't given them anything yet," Edward informed conversationally. "But I think we might already know enough. The Gate is still there, so they have to be somewhere close to it."

Alfons nodded, glad to have a new subject to reflect on. "And the fact that he has already revealed that they're trying to control the Gate."

"The question is why," Edward muttered. "What are they planning to use it for?"

"I would rather stop them than figure that out," Alfons replied quietly.

"Hm." Edward stuffed some mashed potatoes into his mouth. "I'm curious, but whatever it is, it will be fatal for both of the worlds."

"But how?" Alfons wondered.

"I don't know," Edward said, pensively rubbing his forehead. "The balance is..."

"The worlds are far from balanced right now, and you know it," Alfons shot in. "I've been wondering something for a while now. Why hasn't anything happened yet? Almost everything that has happened is something only Thule Society has caused."

Edward stared at him for a long second. "It's... It's complicated." Again, he had the feeling that Alfons knew more than he seemed to let out. But it could be just a feeling. Alfons was right on more than one thing. Even if he hadn't told Alfons that only one doppelganger could live in one world, there was still the fact that Alfons and Al were two parallels in the _same_ world. And not to mention Thule Society's people probably had parallels somewhere as well, in addition to the technology and things they had brought with them from the other world. "I don't know much about it," he said, looking silently down in his food. "But I think whatever might happen, it will possibly have an effect on species, nature and climate. The Gate possesses all the information that exists in the two worlds."

Alfons slowly bobbed his head. "That could be."

"But if we close it," Edward continued, "the Gate won't have any control over things anymore, and the worlds will hopefully be able to retain their own balances again." He sighed. "I guess we're just lucky that abnormal things haven't occurred yet."

Alfons stopped eating. "What do you mean... abnormal?"

"I don't know... Like when something happens to you that isn't normal?" Edward reached out his tongue. "How should I know what kind of weird signs the Gate will come up with?"

"I started talking German," Alfons said fast.

Edward frowned at him. "What?"

"Don't you remember? I spoke German to you at the prison, and the next day I was stuck with it for several minutes. I couldn't speak Amestrian no matter how hard I wanted to."

"Actually, I don't remember that," Edward said slowly.

"You looked like you reacted, but then you were taken away by that guard."

Edward scowled and was silent for a long time.

"What do you think that means?" Alfons started feeling anxious because Edward looked awfully serious.

"I don't know," Edward replied.

There was no way Edward couldn't know. Alfons stared hard at him. "Did you read anything about this in your father's book?"

"There was nothing about languages."

"But does it have something to do with the balance? Was it rejecting my ability to speak this world's language or something?"

"No," Edward said out loud and Alfons went silent. Edward put his food aside and leaned closer to him. "Whatever all this is, it's connected to your mark. I'm going to fix it!" Golden eyes dug almost desperately into him. "I'll fix it as soon as I can."

Alfons started having a bad conscious. It wasn't Edward's fault... It wasn't his responsibility to cure him. But he would nonetheless. Alfons lowered his head. "I know," he whispered.

They finished their food in silence and Edward reached for Alfons' plate to throw it in the garbage can. He slumped down on the bed once again, resting his back against the wall. The atmosphere between them had calmed slightly.

"Something you want to do today?" he asked and looked at his silver clock. It was the same one he had gotten from Mustang the day after he returned to his own world. It still looked as good as new, not like the one he had over two years ago. The inside of it was blank. "It's only noon," he added.

Alfons didn't feel like doing much at all. Now it was his turn to crawl closer to Edward and kissed his lips gently. Maybe he would feel more forgiven like this. "I think I'll just stay here and rest a little."

"Come on," Edward said. "If you sleep the whole bloody day, you won't be able to sleep at night."

"I didn't sleep too much last night anyway," Alfons confessed.

Edward softened with amusement and welcomed his lover with caressing touches by the hairline of his neck. Alfons immediately felt forgiven and nestled against Edward's shoulder. Even if it was the metal one. Anything that belonged to Edward worked as the world's best pillow.

"At least hold sleeping off till after dinner," Edward said. "We can take a walk instead or something." He was too restless to do nothing at the moment. Then his eyes fell on the envelope he had put down on the night table. Alfons hadn't even paid it any mind. "By the way, what is in that envelope?"

"What envelope?" Alfons asked drowsily. He couldn't really care about that right now when he was busy snuggling against Edward's shoulder, but Edward pushed him up. "You got it from Kiehle, didn't you?"

Alfons eyes suddenly widened. "Oh... Yeah..." He had almost forgotten about it already.

Edward stood up from bed and snatched the envelope from the nightstand before Alfons could react. "This one."

Alfons stared at it, almost with dread in his eyes. Edward scowled.

"I don't know what it is," Alfons admitted. "He called it a gift. It's probably not worth-" he interrupted himself as Edward started opening it. "Stop that!" he shot out and motioned forward to grab the envelope from him, suddenly wide awake. Edward held it out of reach with his arm stretched out, but had at least stopped opening it. He offered Alfons a cheeky grin. "You didn't seem very interested in it two seconds ago."

"Give it back," Alfons said dangerously.

"Are you going to open it?" Edward asked unwavering.

"No, I'm going to throw it away," Alfons replied. He rose from the bed and reached out his arm quickly and tried to fetch the brown envelope, but again Edward held it out of reach and backed off. Now _that_ triggered Edward's interest even more. True to his nature, when he was either told to do something or not to, it suddenly became very appealing doing the exact opposite.

"Why aren't you going to open it?" Edward asked.

"Do you think the Brigadier General would just give me a gift?" Alfons tried.

"No reason _not_ to open it," Edward countered. "You don't even have to accept it."

That was true. But at the same time, Kiehle had clearly _ordered_ him to accept it. Again Alfons lunged at the envelope, but Edward dodged.

"It doesn't matter," Alfons grated a little frantically. "I don't want to know!"

"_I_ want to know," Edward said.

"It's none of your business!"

"I don't care, I want to nonetheless."

"No, just give it back you nosey moron!"

For some minutes they performed a fierce, epic battle over the envelope around the little dorm room. Edward was as always annoyingly dodgy and fast, constantly finding a way around Alfons' attacks. But at least he managed to catch Edward after some time on the other bed, holding him down and trying to fetch the envelope at the same time.

"Don't you have any sense of curiosity?" Edward shot out, laughter pervading his every word as he wrapped his legs around Alfons' waist and stretched back as far as he could, still holding the envelope out of reach with his left hand and tackling Alfons with the other.

In the end Alfons gave up and discharged back into standing still, staring a little irritated at his roommate. Edward had carried himself up to his feet and was now standing on top of Alfons' bed, holding the envelope high above his head. He grinned. "Giving up already?"

Alfons crossed his arms. "You're behaving like a child, Edward."

"Why can't I just read it?" Edward sighed.

Alfons sighed as well. "Fine. Just read it then. I don't really care." He turned away and lied down on the other bed with his face pointing towards the wall.

"Stop being stupid," Edward said. "You cared just a second ago." He almost sounded disappointed in Alfons' surrender. When Alfons didn't reply to that, he just snorted. "Fine, be that way." Then he tore off the end of the envelope and pulled out some papers. He scowled and slumped down into sitting position on the bed, reading it carefully.

Alfons turned around half-heartedly. "It's probably nothing. I haven't even-"

"Nothing?" Edward said, looking up with a strange look in his eyes.

Alfons thought he looked disturbingly happy. "What is it then?"

"Alfons, he's given you a house," Edward said.

"A what?" Alfons asked dumbly.

"A house," Edward repeated. "You know... a place where people live."

Alfons was speechless.

Edward rose and sat down next to him with the papers. "Why is he giving you this? It's kind of... exactly what we need."

"I've never asked for anything," Alfons said fast. "I would never-"

"Look," Edward said. "He's written that he wants you to have a proper place to work and concentrate. A 'welcome into his unit-gift'."

Alfons scowled down at the papers. "I don't want it," he said in a low voice.

Edward looked surprised at him. "Don't want it? What the hell? Would you rather stay in this dump? This is a great opportunity. So what if it's from _him_. At least it seems big enough that Al can stay with us."

Alfons opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. Instead he took the letter from Edward and read through it quickly.

"_1__st__ Lieutenant Heiderich, I hereby give you a place for you to stay after work time as a fair compromise of what your mission consists of. There you will have proper space to investigate your work, as well as to concentrate on your task. The house stands empty today, so feel free to move in whenever you like._

_Welcome to my unit, I hope you'll find it both challenging and inspiring."_

Beside the letter was the contract for the house, signed off to him by the Brigadier General and a set of keys.

"I didn't know he had made you a 1st Lieutenant already," Edward said, frowning. He didn't sound pleased.

Alfons looked at Edward, feeling totally lost and unknowing what to do. For a minute he even almost told him what he had done. _I sucked off the Brigadier General. He forced me. It wasn't for this._ But he inhaled sharply instead and forced a smile.

"It's not the same as a real 1st Lieutenant," Alfons clarified. "I'm more like his assistant... I guess."

Edward eyes darkened. "That doesn't matter. He's made you his dog. Damn it all..." He squeezed Alfons' shoulder. "But still. We should just go for this. We need a place to stay. If you don't want to let him give it to you, that's okay. I'll simply buy it from him."

Alfons stared puzzled. "You?"

Edward nodded. "My account has been here for two years with a decent financial percentage. I have a lot of money actually. And we probably earned something off building Azure as well."

"I doubt that he'll agree," Alfons said, feeling uncertain. "He'll persist that he's given it to me."

Edward snorted. "Commanding officers don't walk about giving their subordinates goods like this. I wonder if the Fuhrer actually knows about it. Maybe he'd get a few minus points if the Fuhrer finds out. If I elaborate on the situation, Kiehle might even beg me to buy it." He smirked.

Alfons became even more tentative by that. "Why can't we just buy someplace else like we've already planned?"

Edward sighed. "It sounds easy putting it that way. But finding a good place isn't that simple, and this house is only around fifteen minutes away from HQ. We don't have to worry about getting to work every day."

"I guess, but-" Alfons stopped, not really knowing what to say anymore. When Edward was trying to act reasonable there was no method to oppose against him. And if he came up with any more negative responses, Edward might get the wrong idea. "Fine," Alfons said. "But if we do this, I don't want the Brigadier General to have any excuse where we have to repay him anything."

Edward looked a little strangely at him. "Of course not. I don't want you to have that either. That's why I'm buying this house. I'll go talk to him later. But first," Edward grinned, holding up the keys. "I think we should take a look around, how about you?"

Alfons couldn't hold back his smile as well and gave in. "Alright."

If they were going to buy this place they'd have to see how it looked like first.

* * *

"It's somewhere around here," Edward said, gazing at the address. "This is the right street."

They were in a quite nice and peaceful street with many small houses. Most of them had pretty gardens with flowers in all colours.

"Number thirty-seven?" Alfons mused around. "I see it. Over there."

Edward followed his gaze. "Looks like it."

Alfons tried not to feel too excited. He would've almost preferred it to be an ugly house so Edward would consider finding someplace else. The house was white with a black roof. The small garden in front of the porch wasn't as pretty as the other gardens, as it looked like someone hadn't lived there for a long time. The windows were dark.

Alfons hesitated a little. "Are you sure it's alright to go in?"

"The paper says it's_ your_ house," Edward said frankly. "Whether the key fits or not, I'm going in."

Alfons sighed. It was kind of ridiculous of him to think that Edward would let an opportunity like this slide. It was just the Brigadier General's reaction that worried him. What if he did something to him to... _punish_ him for not accepting his offer? But for starters, they were merely checking the place out.

He nodded silently as a signal, and Edward unlocked the door with the key. The hall was dim and a little dusty. Alfons wondered how long it had been since someone lived here, and who? The Brigadier General himself?

Edward went in first and Alfons followed close behind. The hall led into a living room with windows to the right and a kitchen inside an open doorway to the left. There was even furniture—a green sofa that didn't look half bad, a table and a matching chair. The kitchen was a decent size. Everything seemed almost flawless, despite all the dust.

"It's a little dusty, but totally acceptable," Edward said, turning on a light in the living room ceiling. "I'll offer him one million cenz."

Alfons gave him a disgruntled look. "What about asking me first?" he said.

"Come on, Alfons," Edward said. "There's no problem. You won't have to accept any gifts from him and you don't have to pay anything."

"That's not it," Alfons said nervously. "I'm just..." He didn't find any words. How was he supposed to explain that he was afraid to be sexually punished if he didn't do as the Brigadier General expected?

Edward looked at him softly. "Let's check it out upstairs."

Behind the kitchen was a staircase up to the 1st floor leading up from the living room. They came up to a new hall and Edward scanned the ceiling. "There's a door to an attic," he said excited. "Remember how we used to climb up on the roof by the attic and watch the sky in Munich?" He smiled.

"Yeah..." Alfons thought about the time Edward had asked him to come with him to his world. Alfons had said no. But stubborn as Edward was, he had brought him with him anyway. Alfons smiled as well at that and opened one of the doors in the hall. "Here's a big bedroom," he said, trying to sound a little more positive. Edward looked so happy with everything already, and he didn't want to give him any excuse to let go of that smile. The bedroom even had two beds inside of it, a little bigger than normal single beds. "I wonder how people would react if we shared a bedroom in this house," Alfons mused out loud.

Edward teasingly ruffled his hair. "Don't think about that. It would look like we have each bed, wouldn't it?"

"Hey." Alfons ducked away from his hand, giving him a small jesting push. "There's still more rooms to check out."

"Bathroom," Edward informed, opening the next door. "And a smaller bedroom next to it. Al could sleep there."

Everything seemed so perfect about this house, Alfons had to admit to himself. Annoyingly perfect. It seemed like he would have to agree on Edward's idea, unless he could find something else by himself. He doubted that. He wasn't even familiar with Central yet. And Edward kept smiling like that...

"Last door," Edward said, opening the one furthest from the stairs. "Nice," he commented.

There was a small room with a huge window, with view towards the city. In front of the window there was a desk and a chair, and to the left there was a huge bookshelf.

"It's your study, it seems," Edward said and turned to him. "Still not convinced?" Without waiting for a reply he stepped inside, straight for the desk and opened the drawers, obviously too curious if he would find some hidden treasure to be able to resist. He didn't seem to find anything, but kept snooping around towards the bookshelf. "I wish there were some books left here."

Alfons knew how Edward loved exploring old, worn books at the second-hand bookshops in Munich, and occasionally he spent too much money buying books that were already about to fall apart, containing all kinds of odd subjects.

Alfons slowly went across the floor to the window and stared out towards the trees and houses outside. He had to accept that there wasn't much to complain about. "Who do you think used to live here?" he wondered.

Right then he heard Edward stumbling over a loose plank on the floor, and he turned sharply to see if the floor and Edward were both okay. This was a very old house, after all. Edward dropped to his knees, frowning. He seemed unhurt, and was lifting up the loose wooden plank off from the floor.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alfons asked with a scowl. He went towards him as Edward dug around underneath the planks with an excited glint in his eyes. "There's something under here." Maybe he had found a treasure chest, after all.

Alfons kneeled down beside him as the smaller blond pulled out a small stock of papers from the secret room and looked at it carefully.

"What is it?" Alfons couldn't help feeling both excited and anxious. Why were there hidden sheets of papers underneath the floor? Did it belong to the former owner of the house?

"I think this house belongs to the military," Edward said in a low voice as he was reading. "These papers are old records of an officer. Seems like he participated in the Ishbal War."

"Why would they be here?"

"Probably sloppy on the military's part," Edward replied. "They would definitely have removed it if they had found it. This man..." He showed him a picture of a soldier as they both rose back up to their feet. "His rank was Sergeant Major. He died in that war, about 13 years ago." Clearly he hadn't put these documents here himself. Maybe he had had a wife who had left them here?

Alfons stepped closer to Edward's side, reading the papers over his shoulder. "What does all this mean?"

"It means that this house is military property, since they obviously haven't sold it." Edward grinned. "Don't worry, Alfons. Kiehle will definitely let me buy this house now."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?" Alfons asked confused.

"I'm sure," Edward said. "Let's make a deal."

Alfons crossed his arms and sighed, but he wasn't completely uninterested.

"If I can't convince him, we'll find something else and even _better,_ okay?" Edward said resolutely, reaching out his hand. He always liked a good challenge.

Alfons snorted through a smile. "Alright, deal." He took his hand, feeling the cool metal against his palm. He squeezed it, even if he knew Edward couldn't feel it.

Edward made a soft grimace. "Just trust me a little."

"I do trust you."

Before Alfons could pay any mind to what he was doing, he had stepped closer and their lips were connected into a soul-stealing kiss. He closed his eyes as their tongues lashed together and pulled the older blond closer to him, seeking both his warmth and his cool. Perhaps he just wanted to apologize for earlier. The awkwardness between them had been totally his fault.

_I do trust you..._

There was a soft rustling of papers dropping to the floor as Edward became too distracted to keep holding onto them. Alfons felt his hands stroking over his back and he found himself sagging backwards and colliding into the desk. Their lips parted only to breathe before they connected hungrily again, excitement starting to tickle down Alfons' spine and awakening the deep passion that had rested inside him until now.

He wrapped his hands around Edward's neck, just as Edward thrust his hips into his crotch and his hands feeling up and down his hipbones, bringing his shirt up from his slacks. Alfons let out a breathed moan and got pinned down on the desk. His body arched up against Edward's and his hand reached for the band of Edward's trousers. He didn't know why, but somehow it didn't even bother him, doing this right then and there. This place was like a secret hideout, like _their own sanctuary_, a place that was known to the two of them only.

Edward scooted down at his neck and was already unbuttoning his shirt, touching and stroking the smooth skin over his torso. As the buttons were opened, Alfons shivered lightly and a trail of goosebumps ran over his stomach. Edward kissed the newly revealed skin where each kiss echoed on the surface in the form of cooling air. Hands, one metal and one flesh moved down towards Alfons' fly.

The hard wooden layer was totally insignificant to him. He pulled Edward's long hair loose, running his palm through it and arched up to just kiss something that belonged to Edward. He reached the flesh shoulder with his lips and bit gently, not enough to hurt, but enough to make the older writhe adorably on top of him. Edward was opening his fly, massaging him outside his shorts and Alfons muffled a moan into his neck, automatically surging into the pleasing touches. His own hand attained down inside Edward's slacks, gently stroking back along an obvious hard-on.

"Alfons," Edward moaned, closing his eyes. "I won't ask_ why_ you would suddenly be in the mood in this place and not at the dorms."

Alfons smiled sheepishly. "Good." He gasped out as supple fingers stroked against the entrance of his rectum, drawing out a pleasing burn from the depths of his spinal column before the fingers were replaced with something else. Slowly and gently Edward drew into him, his eyes filled of golden fire and his breath deep and warm against Alfons' throat. Alfons hugged around the body above him tighter.

_I don't care where we live... Where we are... As long as I'm with you and your smile._

A while later when they were both spent and the sound of Edward's breathing filled his ear. His lover lay hunched laxly over his chest, his skin feeling warm and damp, and it was like Alfons suddenly woke up from a trance. A spell only Edward was able to bind him with.

Edward kissed his chest. Against his pounding heart. "Let's go back," he said quietly. "I want to talk to that bastard right away."

Alfons wondered slightly if he would even be able to concentrate—let alone_ work_—in this room after today.

* * *

"I'm buying this house," Edward said. He hadn't even knocked before he burst inside the door, resolute and demanding as always. He held the contract up in front of the man.

"Watch your manners, Fullmetal," the Brigadier General warned. Then he looked puzzled at the sheet of paper from his spot by his desk. "Is that the same house I gave to Alfons Heiderich?"

"That's right."

"I gave it to him," Kiehle said simply. "Why don't you buy it from _him_?"

Edward stepped closer. "Not that easy. He won't accept it as a gift, and I agree. Superior officers usually don't wander around giving away gifts to their subordinates. And especially not on the account of the military itself."

Kiehle bared his teeth. "What are you talking about?"

"Obviously, this house wasn't yours to give away in the first place. Or maybe the rest of the military simply wasn't aware of its existence there, empty?" Edward said simply.

"Why don't you prove it?" Kiehle spat out.

"Oh, I'm sure the necessary records exist," Edward countered. He held up his papers, cleared his throat and started reading out loud. "Fallen in the Ishbal War, Sergeant Major Jame-"

He hadn't even read out his full name before the Brigadier General rose abruptly from his seat and slammed his hands down on his desk.

Edward let his arms sink slowly and stared at him closely. Kiehle knew exactly who this man was, it seemed.

"Where did you get that?" Kiehle asked.

"From the house," Edward responded. He started to wonder, who this person was to Brigadier General Kiehle?

Kiehle reached a hand out to take it from him, but Edward easily held it out of reach. He snorted a small smirk. "If the Fuhrer knew about this, ouch. That wouldn't be so good for the man responsible."

"You little..."

Edward pushed a check and pre-signed documents he had also found over the desk. "The contract you gave Alfons' isn't officially authorized. But, with this the house will be legally mine because I'm kind of buying it from the right owner, not from you. That way, both Alfons and me owe you nothing. The higher-ups don't have to know a thing." He scowled over something for a second, and then added: "And I'm_ not_ short!"

The Brigadier General looked at the check signed to the military, but his eyes had shot up at Edward by the mention of Alfons' name. "Owe me nothing?"

"That's right," Edward said. "It's equal exchange, although you had nothing to give in the first place so naturally you don't receive anything either." He wasn't sure if the Brigadier would really understand the principle of equal exchange nonetheless. At least the money would go to the military funds and not directly into this man's pocket. Lucky he had found the original franchise documents on the house.

The Brigadier General snorted. "Fine. I accept this ridiculous deal. But if you ever interfere with any of my business again, I'll make sure you'll regret it." He spoke the words like they were just a simple matter of fact. "You're already getting on my nerves, so get out."

Edward glared at him spitefully. "Just tell me again, Brigadier General. Why did you make such effort to save me?"

The man snorted. "You know why," he said smugly. "So your friend Heiderich can help me receive a promotion."

Edward huffed bitterly. _I still have to punch you for that sometime..._

"Congratulations on your new place. Now, please get out of my sight before I report your insolence and get another year added to your record of military service." Kiehle returned to his paperwork without paying him any further notice.

Edward nodded, saluted quickly and left in a haste. That was a piece of cake. He'd have to ask Alfons nicely if he would bake a cake for him in their new house.

* * *

Only two minutes after Alfons had went inside his and Edward's dorm room, the door knocked hard. He turned in puzzlement. Who could that be? Maybe Al.

He opened the door, and before he got the chance of doing anything, someone attacked him and pressed him hard against the wall inside the small hall.

"Wah!" he gasped in surprised.

A girl as equally tall as him with long blond hair and blue eyes pinned him to the wall and glared a million deadly daggers at him.

"YOU!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "_How could you_?"

"W-Winry..." Alfons stuttered, actually feeling scared. She looked _bloodcurdling_.

"YOU KNOW I WAS LEFT AT HOME WORRYING SICK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME!" Winry yelled in his ear.

Alfons opened his mouth to answer, but not a sound was able to come out.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE TO TELL ME ABOUT ED'S TRIAL!"

He glanced desperately behind her shoulder for help. There stood Al and Scheiska. They looked equally scared as him. Alfons had a feeling that they had been through something similar.

"Winry, I- I..."

"Shut up!" Winry yelled. "Where is he? Where is that ungrateful, little bean? When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born and I'll see that his _head _is replaced with automail!"

Alfons swallowed. "He's not here right now," he managed. "And I'm really sorry," he hurriedly added.

Winry pushed him further into the room until he was forced to sit down on one of the beds. "When he gets here, I'll-" Winry went around in a circle, elaborating the most frightening ways of how she would dismantle Edward when he got back.

Al's bronze eyes were huge as saucers as he went slowly into the room, followed by Scheiska. Scheiska looked as pale as a sheet, and quivered at the sight of Winry.

Alfons cast a glance at Al, who responded with a swallow. He sat down on the bed next to Alfons. "Uhm, Scheiska told her about the trial last night, and she took the first train to Central."

Alfons stared at Winry, still scared to death. He had never seen anyone so angry before. Not even Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Scheiska said fast in a shrieking voice. "I was too afraid to tell her before I knew that everything would be alright! But... then I had to tell her everything from the start."

"I'm mostly disappointed in _you_, Al," Winry said, glaring at Al, making him cringe and look down in shame.

"You could've informed me immediately, but you didn't! I've been there for you since you came back and this is how you thank me?"

Alphonse became visibly smaller. "I had lots of other things on my mind, Winry. I was concentrating on finding a way to help Nii-san."

"That is _no_ excuse!" Winry thundered. "You knew perfectly well that I was thinking about all of you, and you didn't even give a thought!"

"I told you already, I'm _sorry,_" Al said intently.

"Alfons?" A new voice sounded from the hall, sounding to be slightly alarmed of finding the door to the dorm room _open_. Alfons wanted to yell out and warn him, but he knew better. Winry would probably smash his head under her tool box.

Before anyone could even react any further, Winry stormed out and pinned Edward directly to the wall in the hall outside with her fist ready to attack. Al, Alfons and Scheiska rushed up to the opening door to witness what was going to happen to him.

Edward's eyes went a little wider as his back hit the wall. After that followed a hard and painful slap across his cheek. The skin immediately reddened by Winry's firm hand.

Edward touched his own cheek in surprise, staring agitated at her. "Winry..."

"I've never had any worse friend than you!" Winry said with tears running in floods down her cheeks. "You've never trusted me with anything, have you? Not even your relationship with Alfons."

Alfons' eyes widened at that, and so did Edward's. How could she possibly know about that?

Scheiska stared at her in surprise as well. Obviously she hadn't known, and to judge from the look in Al's eyes, he hadn't said anything either. Alfons started to wonder if she had known all along.

Edward was silent, but his eyes were locked.

"You're a completely nutcase. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Winry slowly let go of him and stepped back. "I was so worried all the time, and for what reason? You don't even care."

Edward sighed. "Don't be such a girl," he muttered.

He received another punch, this time in his shoulder. "Ouch!"

Winry fisted her palms in front of him. "If you _ever_ do something like that again, I'll-"

Before she could elaborate any further, Edward stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Winry's breath got caught up in her throat as his cheek came in contact with her own, and she let her arms fall laxly down by her sides.

"I'm sorry, Winry," Edward said in a low voice. "Usually, you're the first one I would tell."

"You almost died," Winry cried. "You were almost killed." She clutched his shirt and dug his face into his metal shoulder. "What was I supposed to do if I had suddenly got a call that you were _dead?_!"

Edward stroked her back and sighed.

Finally the others dared move closer. Al put a hand on Winry's shoulder. "We didn't want to get you involved in it. The military was infiltrated and all. If they knew how close you are to us, they might have tried to take advantage of it."

Winry slowly let go of Edward and stared down at Al. "What...?"

"Al's right," Edward said. "We know that at least one person from Thule Society was acting as a soldier. He's been captured now."

Alfons smiled at her. "It's not over, but at least we're all here now."

Winry nodded silently.

"Why don't you all come to our new place," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"Wow, you actually did it," Alfons said.

"Of course I did. Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"No," Alfons admitted. "I guess I lost the bet."

"What new place?" Al asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Winry wanted to know.

"I just bought a house," Edward said.

* * *

The house needed a little work, but for now they would manage it the way it was.

"The only thing missing is something edible," Edward muttered at the empty fridge. "Guess we need to do a little shopping before the stores close."

"It's a nice place," Winry commented, looking out the window in the living room.

Scheiska agreed. "It's great."

"Thank you," Alfons said, still trying to comprehend the fact that it was really theirs now.

"But..." Winry said, looking at Edward as he joined them in the living room. "Won't you come home?"

Edward stared at her sincerely. "Home... No. Unfortunately I have to stay here in Central for work. Same goes for Alfons."

Winry shook her head in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I have to," Edward said simply. "And I have to get rid of the Gates."

"How did you stumble upon this place anyway?" Winry asked, addressing both of them.

"A coincidence," Edward just said. "Of course, you can come visit whenever you want." He smiled softly at her. Then he turned to his younger sibling. "Al, I'll show you your room!" He grinned.

"My own room?" Al repeated in happy surprise. "Awesome!"

Edward went up the stairs, followed by his younger brother hanging in his arm. There were no pictures or signs of personal belongings on the walls or elsewhere, despite the furniture. Still it seemed like the house had been abandoned. Though it appeared that all the personal belongings of the officer who used to live there had been removed by the military. Edward sighed and grinned as he played with his little brother on the way through the hall, jokingly fighting each other and trying to kick each other off their feet.

Eventually they reached the right bedroom and Edward tackled Al down on his bed.

"You're cheating!" Al complained.

"You're not in the big steel armour anymore," Edward teased. "Which gives me an upper hand." Then he chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed, and Al sat up on his palms while looking the room over with large excited eyes.

"Stay here for as long as you want, Al," Edward said softly. "But I understand if you'll rather live in Rizembool."

Al flopped down on his back, resting his arms behind his head. "No. I want to live with you."

Edward smiled, glad to hear that.

"Where will you and Heiderich-san be sleeping?" Al asked.

"In the other bedroom across the hall," Edward replied.

"Are you sharing a bedroom?"

Edward blushed slightly. "Yeah."

Al looked startled. "What if someone else finds out?"

"There are two beds in there," Edward said.

"Ah." Although, even Al understood enough that one of the beds would remain vacant.

"Alfons and I have been through a lot together," Edward said silently. "I want him to settle down, because I literally forced him into this whole mess."

Al was quiet for a while, staring at a seemingly interesting spot on the wall.

"The same goes for you," Edward added. "I want you to feel safe."

"You don't have to worry about me, Nii-san," Al said softly, "even if I'm not a suit of armour anymore."

A small smile twitched at the edges of Edward's lips. "Yeah."

Al lowered his gaze. "There's something I've wanted to ask you, ever since you were arrested by the military."

Edward pushed himself back and rested his back against the wall next to the bed. "Oh, what's that?"

"At that time..." Al said slowly, and the memory of his older brother's words came back as a flash through his mind.

"_This is important, Al. Promise me, do not use soul transmutation again. Ever."_

"Oh, that," Edward said in a low voice. "How long have you used alchemy like that, Al?"

"Since my training with Sensei after you were gone," Al said. "She thought it was interesting, but..."

"She warned you too, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Al admitted. "But she never told me why I shouldn't use it."

Edward leaned forward, looking at Al. "When you're affixing your soul into soulless things, you body becomes weaker, and you could lose control of the amount of 'soul' you need for the object. If your entire soul accidently gets transferred, you may not be able to return to your body again. That's why you should never use it."

"I've never used it enough to lose myself," Al countered. "I'm careful, Nii-san."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I know. But... you're a great alchemist without using it, Al. Don't take the risk, okay?"

Al nodded smiling. "Sure."

Edward felt silently relieved. Who knows what could happen since the Gate could be pretty close to the soul of the alchemist when using of that sort of alchemy.

Alfons had lingered in the kitchen, feeling a little uncomfortable as Winry suddenly came into view and looked at him.

"I'll... I'll go outside for a moment," Scheiska said prickly, aware that Winry had something on her mind. After she was gone, Winry stepped closer without meeting his eyes.

"Alfons," she said. "You two have been together for a long time, haven't you?"

"Only a few months actually," Alfons divulged. Even though it felt like he had been together with Edward forever. He tried to lighten up the atmosphere. "We were just friends at the University, and we lived together for a long time after that without being anything more than friends."

"Do you really love him?" Winry asked.

Alfons felt like she had just hit him. He studied her eyes for a moment before he answered. "Yes."

She looked away again. Then she smiled.

"I've loved him far longer than we've been together," Alfons admitted. "Why do you ask?" He figured she had a hard time accepting it, or maybe she didn't even want to accept it? What if she didn't like the fact at all? How would Edward take that? She was his childhood friend after all.

"Yeah, why indeed," she murmured. "Maybe I thought that after all of this madness was over, perhaps I would've fallen for you."

Alfons was silent, not having a clue what to say. Fallen for him? _Winry...?_

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I'm sorry too," he offered silently.

"Don't be silly," Winry shot back. Then she smiled again. "As long as Ed is happy, right?"

Alfons smiled softly back. "I thought, out of the two of us, you would've picked Edward over me."

Winry laughed. "I thought so too. No actually, Ed is more like a brother to me." Her blue eyes beamed at him. "Once someone gets to know you, you're not as bad as you think, Alfons."

Alfons laughed as well, despite the warm blush spreading over his cheeks. "You don't seem so bad yourself, despite the way you look when you're angry."

"Hah," Winry replied. "You haven't seen me in action with a wrench yet."

Alfons grinned nervously. He would rather not ask any further.

"I'm happy for you two," Winry said. "Ed deserves someone like you."

Alfons didn't know if he could agree to that, and that thought bothered him.

Later that evening Edward and Al had been out with Scheiska to buy some food, and Alfons and Winry took it upon them to have it cooked.

"Edward has barely cooked anything in his entire life," Winry said conversationally, laughing a little. "Al was always feeding him as a suit of armour. He was more like a guardian than his little brother."

Alfons smiled at the thought. He didn't doubt it for a second. "Actually, he made me breakfast a few times. Scrambled eggs."

"Wow, how did that go?" Winry asked curiously.

"So and so," Alfons grinned. "It was edible though."

"Such luck!" Winry giggled.

"I'm curious about something..." Alfons started, feeling more secure around her now than during their last conversation.

"Mm?"

"We tried having a low profile when we got here," Alfons started embarrassed. "How did you figure us out?"

Winry took a sip of her glass of orange juice and leaned towards the counter. "I've known Edward forever. Something about the way he was always smiling while in your presence, despite the fact that Al was abducted. It did seem suspicious."

"But you never mentioned anything in Rizembool," Alfons said.

Winry shook her head. "I didn't say anything because I had a bad conscious for thinking that you were a homunculus." She blushed slightly. "I had enough with apologizing. Besides, I knew you both wanted to keep it secret. It just kind of burst out of me today because I was mad."

"It's all right," Alfons said fast. "You had a right to be angry."

"Maybe," Winry said. "Anyway, you're kind of cute together though."

Alfons felt his face heat up in a blush again and concentrated hard on cutting vegetables. "Is that so?" No one had ever told him something like that before, obviously.

Winry gave him a shrewd smile. "He's still not drinking milk, is he?"

"Never," Alfons replied.

"As I thought."

"You two are becoming good friends, it seems," Edward commented, leaning against at the doorframe to the kitchen.

Winry turned at him, beaming. "Sure. Alfons and I are sharing some deep secrets about you."

"About me?" Edward sighed and stepped closer, crossing his arms. "I'm sure there's a lot you two know about me that I don't," he said. His voice sounded like he preferred not to know. "When is the food ready? I'm starving."

"Can you ever stop being hungry?" Winry asked. She didn't wait for a reply. "It'll be ready soon if you get your ass out."

Edward looked a little peeved before he disappeared back into the living room. Alfons could only laugh. "You're the only one I've seen who's able to do that."

Winry winked at him.

* * *

Half an hour later all of them sat by the table in the living room, eating dinner.

"I'm glad you're settling down," Winry said, addressing all three of them. "But you'll come visit us, right?"

"The military will probably keep a sharp eye on me," Edward complained. "But yeah, of course. When we get rid of the Gates and Thule Society, things will mostly become normal."

Even if he talked so lightly about something so difficult, Alfons couldn't help feeling relieved. For a long time he had wondered if he would ever fall into a safe routine again, or if tomorrow actually existed for him. Now he knew that there would somehow be a tomorrow or a next week, and he would be able to plan something ahead.

"We'll travel to Lior in a couple of days," Edward said. "Then I'll destroy the first Gate."

Winry scowled at him, and Alfons noticed the worry in her eyes. "Destroy the Gate? With alchemy?"

"Of course," Edward said.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Winry said.

Edward was silent for a second, and Alfons' thoughts started spinning. Winry was right. It could in fact become _very_ dangerous.

"Probably," Edward said. "But that won't stop me from trying."

"And I'll help," Al said resolutely.

Winry stared at both of them across the table. "You better be okay when you get back, both of you."

Edward smiled and snorted. "Don't worry, Winry."

It was getting late and the girls were getting ready to leave. Out on the small porch, Winry remained standing and looked out towards the stars.

Edward stepped behind her with his hands stuffed inside his pockets and followed her gaze. "It's a quiet place up here. Not as quiet as home, but it'll do."

Winry turned to him and smiled. He talked about Rizembool as his home and not Central. That would be good enough for her for now. "Take care, Edward," she said.

"You too," Edward said. He received a tight hug from her and had a hard time covering over his slightly red cheeks.

Scheiska hugged Al and Alfons. "You take care too, okay?" she said.

"M-m," Al said with a smile.

Alfons gave Scheiska a warm smile as she let go of them. "We'll meet again soon."

She nodded. "Yeah. And you can tell me more about the libraries in Munich."

He laughed. "Sure."

Winry stepped to Al, hugging him tightly as well and kissed him on the cheek. Al blushed in all shades of red. "Winry..."

"You are like a little brother to me too, you know," Winry told him softly. "Be safe, okay?"

"I will," Al promised.

Then she turned to Alfons. "Take good care of them, Alfons." She smiled. "I'm counting on you."

"I'll do my best," Alfons said earnestly. She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her back. He really was starting to care a lot about this person. He had a lot in common with Winry after all.

"Come back soon," Winry said.

Alfons nodded. But as he watched the girls disappear down the street, he knew he wouldn't see them again for a long, long time. Alphonse went back inside, while Edward lingered out on the porch beside Alfons for a while.

Their street was lined by street lamps all the way down to the centre of the city, where they had a view over Central Headquarters. The large white building was lit up and shining brightly in the middle of a million small lights of houses and buildings. But as beautiful as the city might be by nightfall, it was nothing compared to the night sky above them. It was all the bright stars there who had both of their attention.

"It's darker up here," Edward said quietly. "So you can see the stars better."

"I think you were right, Edward," Alfons said softly.

"About what?"

"The sky here looks the same as the other world's."

Edward snaked an arm around his waist, softening with amusement. It felt like ages ago he had said it. And he found himself content that Alfons remembered...

"Alfons, are you...?"

Alfons glanced questionably at him.

Edward was unsure how to word the simple question he wanted to ask.

_Are you happy?_

He sighed, looking away again and back towards the stars. _Just give me a couple of days, and then you'll be completely safe. I won't let you disappear._

"I am happy, Edward. As long as I'm with you."

Edward's eyes widened a little, and his golden eyes met Alfons' smile. His smile was the most wonderful thing he had seen for a long time.

* * *

Next morning Alfons woke up with a warm body lying close to him, the feel of soothing breathing tickling his ear. The sunlight already shone brightly through the window. He smiled softly as he glanced over to the clock at the nightstand. There were only ten minutes until Edward had to wake up because of his meeting with the higher-ups today. Since his commanding officer was going to be at the meeting, Alfons didn't have to come to the office until later. He lay on his stomach, lifting himself slightly up on his elbows and watched his sleeping lover. Edward lay on his back, his lips slightly parted and breathing deeply, almost with a hint of snoring.

Alfons nestled into his neck, not very worried if Edward would wake up. Even if the whole military suddenly decided to storm their house, it was dubious if he would wake. Therefore Alfons arranged himself discreetly between Edward's thighs and snuggled his arms around his chest. Edward just stirred, but didn't wake up. Alfons rested his head on top of Edward's warm chest and closed his eyes. He wished he could stay like this forever, but in mere minutes the clock would call out and he would be forced to drag Edward out of bed and put him in the shower if he was to make it to the important meeting.

Alfons sighed and hugged the body underneath him closer. At least they would have many mornings similar to this. They had their own place, a bigger bed where both of them could actually fit without being uncomfortable, and Edward was able to be together with his little brother. It couldn't be better.

The clock started ringing and Alfons shut it off immediately. Edward stirred again, squirming a little from the weight on top of him. Alfons rested his head down on top of his chest again. "Morning," he said.

Edward opened his eyes, moseying up in the unfamiliar ceiling. "Morning," he yawned. He rubbed his eyes with his flesh hand and tilted his head down at Alfons. "You look comfortable."

"Mhm," Alfons smiled. He felt Edward's fingers rub gently through his hair, down his neck. He became immediately sleepy again, his entire body getting heavy. Nothing could make him as sleepy and relaxed as when Edward's hand was stroking lazy circles at his nape like that. If it continued like that much longer, he wasn't sure if he would be able to let Edward leave bed.

Edward made no motion to act otherwise. "I'd stay here if I could," he murmured, running his hand through his hair.

Alfons snuggled into his neck, leaving a couple of light kisses. "You're really trying to make me stop you from going, aren't you?"

Edward grinned at him. "Maybe."

Alfons actually considered it for a second. In this position it would be quite easy. But then his rationality outweighed his feelings and he let his thoughts down. "No matter how troublesome it is, there is a reason you have to be there, isn't there? If they consider my world a threat to this one because of Thule Society..."

Edward sighed. "You're right. Someone has to knock some sense into those bastards with power."

Alfons smiled and kissed him. Long and deep. When their lips slowly parted he said: "When you come back, we're officially moved in."

Edward grinned. "Officially? Then we'll have to celebrate." He caught Alfons' lips into another deep kiss.

"That's right." Alfons pulled back and rolled off of him. He was still a little sleepy and curled up on his side.

Edward sat himself up and stretched, his back creaking soundly as he did. Then he looked down on his lover and pulled the sheets up over him. "Sleep for a couple of hours more," he said. "I'll see you later."

"I love you," Alfons murmured, already about to doze off again.

Edward smiled. "Love you too."

At nine o'clock sharp all the chairs around the long table were occupied. The Fuhrer President sat at one of the ends and among the present men were Michael Austen and some others from the Council, Brigadier General Kiehle and Colonel Roy Mustang. There was a tense and formal atmosphere in the huge meeting room, each of them seemingly not sure of what to expect even if a façade could easily hide it.

Mustang glanced at each and every one of the men. At his left side Edward was sitting, intentionally placed at the middle of the table. Most of the powerful men around the table had at least one of their eyes fixed on him. Mustang was still impressed by how calmly Edward seemed to handle the situation. The young man's eyes were serious and his back straight, ready to face whatever this meeting was leading to.

"I'm sure you all know why we're gathered here today," Fuhrer Hakuro announced. "This meeting concerns the future and safety of our beloved country. Our enemies are still out there, possibly plotting their next move and we have to be ready for it."

The gathering looked slightly startled, even if they had been aware of that fact all along. Amestris had already suffered a great loss of people, civilians and soldiers, as a cause of the terrorist organization. Until now they still hadn't found a proper way of defending themselves against bomb-dropping flying machines. The only thing they had were programs to get people to safety from the cities as fast as possible.

"The terrorist organization, Thule Society, has to be stopped at any cost," Fuhrer Hakuro continued. "To do that, we must learn everything we possibly can about them."

The men nodded in agreement to that.

"I give the word to Major Edward Elric, who knows Thule Society better than any of us," Hakuro had set his eyes at Edward, and Mustang noted the expression of interest in them.

Edward rose from his chair and bowed politely. "I know them, but either way – the only logical thing to do is to travel back to the mountain and wait for them before they can harm another city," he said. "Although, in my opinion, I think they're still located there."

"What makes you so sure of that, Major?" Hakuro asked.

"The Gate to the other world is still located there," Edward replied. "If we can make them go back into the Gate, I can close it up and we'll never see them again."

There was a small silence around the table.

"Another world," Fuhrer Hakuro whispered. "If this is really true, can't we expect them to do something similar in the future?"

"They won't," Edward said. "They couldn't make a Gate in the other world without me or my father, so there's no chance they'll be able to make a new one after I've gotten rid of it."

Mustang raised a hand. "Sir, Edward has a point. There is no reason to dwell upon the truths of another world out there since the rest of that world is not aware that _this_ one exists."

"Is there really any guarantee of that?" Brigadier General Kiehle said. He sounded solemn and looked at the Fuhrer. "The knowledge of another world could be incredible news to scientists and explorers all over. Is it really okay to ignore such thing?"

Fuhrer Hakuro looked thoughtfully from Mustang to Kiehle.

Edward frowned. "Are you seriously considering entering the Gate? It's way too dangerous. You'd need to fly at high speed." _Or perform a human transmutation._ He didn't mention the latter out loud.

"Then how did you manage to go to the other world from this side?" Kiehle asked smoothly. "You didn't have any access to a vehicle with the ability to fly you there at that time."

Edward stared straight at him. "I was lucky."

Fuhrer Hakuro rose suddenly. "I'm deciding, _our_ world should be our priority and I choose to trust Edward Elric's words that this other world will not do us any more harm if Thule Society is stopped."

Edward took a deep breath. So far, so good. Kiehle gave him a circumspect look, but didn't say anything against the Fuhrer's decision.

"Each commanding officer will inform their unit of the tactics we'll discuss here today," the Fuhrer said. "First I wish to send out a unit of a few people to the targeted location and find out if they're there and about their routines."

"In the meantime I will send the Elric-brothers out on a different mission tomorrow," Mustang informed. "To Lior."

Edward looked at him with bright eyes. "Colonel..." He was glad he could finally go. Considering what Alfons had told him about his confusion with languages, time was about to start getting short.

"What's happening in Lior?" Fuhrer Hakuro asked.

"He might be able to destroy the Gate which still exists in the other world," Mustang explained. "By doing that we're reassured that no one else from the other world can enter this one again."

"When I came to this world three weeks ago, the end of the Gate was located in Lior," Edward said. "By using that same location I might be able to find the link connected to the Gate from there and destroy it."

"Sounds motivating," Fuhrer Hakuro said. "I wish you good luck on your mission, Major. When you return, we'll hopefully have our schedule ready to head for Thule Society based on the reports from the team I'm sending out."

* * *

"Thank you for helping us out, Riza-san," Al said with a smile. He had been in an unusually good mood since yesterday. Alfons could only smile at him. They were busy cleaning the house and moving in.

"No problem," Riza replied. She was standing on a stepladder in the living room and just finished hanging up some curtains. "I'll make some lunch for you two," she offered kindly as she stepped down and then disappeared into the kitchen. She had already done some shopping for them earlier that morning.

Alfons' stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He hadn't even had breakfast yet and it was already almost noon. He was finished cleaning the floors in every room of the ground floor and was about to start on the stairs.

"It's getting nice in here," Al said. He had slumped down on the sofa, having a break from cleaning the windows and the furniture.

"Yeah, it is," Alfons said. Actually, he was really looking forward to being finished with the house and to start_ living _in it. And he hadn't forgotten his little promise to Edward. They would celebrate tonight, for being officially moved in and he couldn't wait. Maybe he'd even bake that cake Edward had pleaded for lately.

There was a hard knock on the door, and the boys exchanged looks. Who could that be?

"I'll go," Al said, letting Alfons continue working with the stairs. He went to the hall and opened the door.

Outside stood a soldier in the familiar blue military uniform. By the sight of Alphonse he quickly saluted.

"I'm here to pick up Alfons Heiderich," he said formally. "Brigadier General Kiehle is calling him in for duty."

"Oh," Al said. He turned in the doorway. "Heiderich-san, it's for you."

Alfons stood up and entered the hall as well. "Is the meeting finished already?"

"Kiehle wished for you to wait in his office until it's finished," the soldier said, still saluting. "It won't take long," he said.

Alfons sighed. "I guess you'll have to manage the rest without me," he said, addressing Al.

"It's fine," Al said. "See you later."

"Bye," Alfons said and followed the soldier out to the car. The soldier held up the door for him to the backseat and Alfons climbed in without a word. It was a little strange of the Brigadier General to send someone out to get him like this. Alfons had planned to walk there so he could be at the office at 1:30 because the meeting was supposed to take at least a half of the day. But maybe the meeting would be finished earlier, and the Brigadier General might be impatient of putting him to work on the new flying machine. Alfons wouldn't be surprised.

He regretted that he hadn't had time to eat before he left home. Alfons smiled thinly. Home. Was he already addressing that place as home? In one way it was a little early for that, but in another he hadn't had a real home since he lived in Munich, so it felt good to finally have a place he could consider his home again.

Some moments later the car parked at the Central Headquarters. The soldier got out and opened the door for him. Alfons felt almost stupid, not at all used to this kind of conduct.

"This way, 1st Lieutenant Heiderich," the soldier said, and Alfons followed him inside. They took the elevator up to the right floor and went through the same hall Alfons and Al had pursued Thomas Peterson in the other day. The soldier stopped in front of the door to the Brigadier General's office. "You may go in and wait for Brigadier General Kiehle's return, 1st Lieutenant."

"Thanks," Alfons said, not really feeling any more used to be called by rank.

The soldier saluted and Alfons made a half-hearted hand gesture back before he proceeded into the office. The desk was empty, so he sat down on a couch to wait. He wished he had something to read while waiting, for he didn't like being here in particular. He pushed the memory of the dreadful visit far back in his mind. The Brigadier General had crossed the line at that time, but it was Alfons who had agreed to it. He hadn't tried to run away, and the result had made Edward free. It was equivalent exchange.

Alfons sank further down on the couch with a sigh. He was almost dead beat already after working and cleaning the house since he stood up from bed. He just longed for the day to be over so he could spend the rest of the evening with Edward. Needless to say, whenever Edward wasn't in the same room as him, Alfons missed him.

Suddenly the door went up and the Brigadier General stepped in. "Ah, Alfons, I see you're already here. Splendid." He closed the door carefully.

Alfons stood quickly up from the couch.

"Just sit," Kiehle said with a smile. "You looked comfortable."

Alfons sat down slowly again, scowling. He was far from comfortable.

"The meeting was pretty interesting," Kiehle said conversationally. "I learned some new things about your world. It must be a good place, isn't it?"

"Sure," Alfons replied in defeat. He just had to _rub it in_ that he knew the truth on everything about him.

"Mustang must have done a pretty good job covering for you," the man continued easily. "Very impressive indeed. And without any of the higher-ups noticing anything. Mustang can be quite the furtive bastard."

Alfons' eyes widened. "Sir... That's not-"

"Oh, don't try covering for him," Kiehle brushed him off. "I found out after a girl named Winry Rockbell called me a while ago, and she suggested that you weren't the one you said you were. You could never have done anything of the sort without Mustang's help."

Alfons shivered in both fear and anger. "Sir, please..."

"No worries. As long as I can trust you, Alfons, no one needs to know." Kiehle gave him a cunning smile. "I wouldn't put you in some unnecessary trouble now, would I?"

Alfons' lips quivered slightly.

"Just make sure to keep your dear friend Edward far away from my business in the future, is that understood?"

Alfons literally got_ scared_. He had to be referring to the fact that Edward had bought the house instead. Edward had probably made a small scene and told Kiehle that he would tell the higher-ups about whatever it was Kiehle had been hiding away from them considering that house. Alfons didn't know the details around it himself, and neither did he want to become further involved. He rose from the couch again and bowed his head. "I'll make sure he will."

"Good," Kiehle smiled. "Anyway, I called you in to give you a new assignment," he continued, stepping to his desk and found a file from his drawer. He placed it on the desk.

Alfons watched the file. It was a brown envelope. Another one of _those_? No, it was a different one. Much thicker than the last envelope he had gotten. This was really a proper mission it would seem, and not an unnecessary _gift_.

"I'll start on it immediately," Alfons said and stepped in front of the desk to receive it. He just wanted to leave. As quickly as he could.

"Oh, I admire your eagerness," Kiehle said. But his hand was still on top of the envelope, so even if Alfons tried he wouldn't be able to pick it up. Alfons felt extremely uneasy.

"This isn't just a mission," Kiehle said. "This is a copy of your dear friend Edward's manual for the Azure-project."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Alfons asked befuddled.

"Improve it," Kiehle replied. "Your deadline is short, so eagerness is a good quality for this mission. I want you to come back tomorrow morning with the finished manual."

"Fine," Alfons said. He had to pull an all-nighter, alright. But as long as he could get out of this office soon, he wouldn't complain.

"Ah, show a little more spirit, Alfons," Kiehle said. "Like you did when you were practically on your knees begging me to save your boyfriend. Is that a lot to ask of you?"

Alfons shifted uncomfortably the weight from his right foot to his left. He had no clue of what to reply to such slick comments. And the fact that Kiehle actually knew this much about him bothered him.

Kiehle stepped around the desk until he stood face to face to Alfons, uncomfortably close. Alfons wanted to stretch passed him, grab the envelope and run out of there, but there was no way he would get away with it. And before he could think of moving away, the man had taken a good hold of his arm and cupped his cheek with the other.

"Maybe this will help you show some spirit," Kiehle said. Then the older man's lips suddenly connected hard with Alfons', and Alfons didn't have a clue what to do. Kiehle kissed him firmly and hungrily, and his hand moved from his cheek and back around his neck.

Alfons twisted his head to the side. "Stop!" His hands shot up to Kiehle's chest in an attempt to push him away.

Kiehle smiled slickly as he let his hand wander down Alfons's back and up again, around his nape. "You know you don't have any other choice than to submit to me," he said in a low, smug voice. "If you don't, what will happen to Edward? What will the higher-ups do to Mustang? Strip his state alchemist licence and his position at best. And what about Alphonse Elric?"

Alfons' eyes suddenly fixed hard on him. "Are you bringing Edward's little brother into this as well?" He had no idea how he suddenly managed to speak with such hard voice. But the thought of someone hurting Edward's little brother again... The thought about how that would affect Edward... It made Alfons' heart stir with fury.

"I'm not stupid," Kiehle said. "And I'm not an alchemist. But as a reply to my question of how Edward Elric was able to enter the other world without a flying speed, he replied that he was _lucky_. Oh, he was lucky alright, but that wasn't all, was it? His brother was a suit of armour, and suddenly he turns up without the armour after his brother disappears? Isn't that a remarkable coincidence?"

Alfons didn't reply. Kiehle had already figured out the truth. About absolutely everything.

"Human transmutation is forbidden. The result of the trial would be execution, no doubt about it," Kiehle surmised. "And what about little Alphonse?"

"Stop," Alfons said. He bowed his head and let his arms fall down at his sides. "Please, don't make this concern anyone else but me..."

Kiehle grinned and patted his head like he was petting a dog. "As long as you do as I say." Then he turned and picked up the envelope and shoved it into Alfons' hand. "You have a lot of work to do. I suggest you get started. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Alfons accepted the envelope with a trembling hand. "Yes, sir." He turned fast and quickly stepped out. Once the door closed behind him, he started sprinting down the hall until he reached the elevator. Safely inside it, he leaned against the wall with his heart trashing wildly inside his chest.

Had he ever been this scared before? He couldn't remember.


	26. Separation

**Warning:** This chapter is very much M-rated. If you don't like it or feel uncomfortable with it, please stop reading when your intuition tells you to.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Separation**

* * *

Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle knew everything. But as long as he did as he was told, no one else would be in danger. No one except Alfons. The Brigadier General had _kissed _him!

Alfons didn't know what he was supposed to do with that. What did all this mean? Kiehle might try to force himself on him and there was nothing he could do about it. Was he just supposed to take it and accept it?

During the entirety of his life, Alfons had had to accept a lot of things. He was like a doormat, bound to be pressed down and stepped on. He wasn't stubborn enough to quarrel when he disagreed with someone, and always avoided a fight if he could. When he was young he had been picked on at school because the other kids always seemed to find something wrong with him that they had seen fit to pick on him for. The few friends he had earned through his years at school had made their separate ways, which he had too. He hadn't had any contact with them since he moved to Romania to study his dream. He had never had a brother or a sister, so he had always been alone with his parents at home as an only child. Alfons had had a strong bond to his parents. Then his father had died a miserable death in a trench during the Great War. The news came to them in the form of a letter, not much else, and it had devoured his mother from within. He had seen it whenever she hadn't been strong enough to hide it, whenever she had thought he wasn't looking. Alfons suspected it had only killed her faster. She had died from the incurable consumption when he was fourteen, and everything had mainly just been a tragic mess.

Like now.

Now he had to obey to a powerful perverted maniac. If not, this powerful perverted maniac would ruin the lives of all the people he cared about.

Everything was so damn ironic! Back in his own world, in Romania, a person with the same face as Brigadier General Kiehle, even with same _name_, had taught him a lot of what Alfons now knew about rocket science. In this world, the person with the same face as his former Professor was taking advantage of that knowledge for his own benefit and to gain power.

It was almost too ironic to be true.

Alfons forced himself to believe that he was okay for now. Yes, Kiehle had kissed him and threatened him with words but he hadn't actually harmed him much, had he? At least not yet. And how much could he actually do right underneath the noses of the higher-ups? Maybe if he did a good job with the manual, he would somehow get away in one piece tomorrow too.

He was walking home, holding the new envelope hard in his grip. It was Edward's work. Kiehle had practically stolen it. Alfons walked slowly and tried to sort out the things he could share with Edward and what he had to hide from him. To his great discomfort most of the information weighted on the side of confidentiality. He could barely tell Edward a thing. He would make his lover a murderer if Edward obtained the knowledge of anything Kiehle was doing. Edward wasn't someone who would forgive easily, especially not someone like Kiehle. He had even dragged Alphonse into it as well. Kiehle knew about the human transmutation. He had implied that something would happen to Al if the military knew. Would they execute him too? Or would they put him in a laboratory and do experiments on him?

Alfons shuddered. None of it would be fitting for a thirteen-year-old. Or any human being for that matter.

He arrived at the house and locked himself in. The light was on in the hall and the living room. Al sat quietly on the sofa, reading a book – just what Edward would have been doing when he came home after completing an errand in Munich.

Al looked up. "Heiderich-san, welcome back."

"Thanks," Alfons replied half-heartedly. "Is Edward back yet?"

"No, he's still at Headquarters," Al answered. "Why?"

"No matter," Alfons said. "I'll be working." He headed for the stairs.

"Okay," Al said, a trace of inquiry in his voice, but he didn't say more.

Alfons went up to the study, entering it for the first time since he and Edward first visited the house. The memory was still strong in his mind and for some seconds it actually clouded over his angst.

He sat down by the desk with the envelope. The room was free of dust now. It seemed Hawkeye and Al had been effective while he had been gone. Edward was lucky, having efficiently skipped the whole house cleaning. Alfons sighed, coiled over the envelope without opening it. He had a perfect view out the window from his seat. Even if the sky was a little clouded, streams of sun were still pushing through. The sun was on its way down. Somehow Alfons wanted it to start raining. It would be more fitting to his mood.

_Get a grip already!_ he told himself strictly. He would get nowhere from depressing himself about everything, and he had a deadline. Alfons opened the envelope and took out the copy of the manual. He had two things he had to do. First of all he had to go through it all and add the improvements in notes where they belonged. Then he had to draw and write the whole thing from scratch, because the original would become too messy to be able to interpret.

As he was reading, he noted that he had to concentrate hard on remembering the entire procedure on the making of Azure. It wasn't actually that long ago, but still the memories of it had started to become slightly foggy. There were also things Edward had written down about numerous alchemic processes that Alfons didn't really understand. But he just left those parts as they were. In the end he would have to add the recipe of the fuel he had developed. He was the only one who knew how to make it after all.

Alfons sat there hunched over the desk for the next couple of hours in a deep working trance.

* * *

"Anyone home?" Edward called as he entered the door.

"Nii-san," Al greeted and jumped up from the sofa. "How did the meeting go?"

"It was over hours ago," Edward complained. "That bastard Colonel made me do paperwork afterwards and made excuses that he didn't have enough people to get everything finished in time." He looked around, oblivious to his brother's rolling eyes. "I see you guys haven't been lazy around here either. The place looks almost like new."

"It was a lot of work," Al said. "But it turned out quite nice in the end. Riza-san was awesome help."

"Curtains even," Edward commented. "When did she leave?"

"A couple of hours ago," Al said. "Just before Heiderich-san came back."

"Ah, where is he?"

"He went upstairs," Al replied with a shrug. "He said he would be working on something."

"Hm, I'll go check on him," Edward said. "What do you want for dinner by the way?"

"Riza-san bought some chicken and rice." Al grinned. "Let me cook it, okay, Nii-san?"

Edward laughed. "Well, if you insist." He went upstairs, seeing the door to the study carefully shut. _Typically him, barricading himself in like that,_ Edward thought. On the other hand, Alfons hadn't been working like this since they lived in Munich, except when he had locked himself inside the other warehouse while developing the fuel during the Azure-project, and Edward knew Alfons liked working that way. So he wasn't surprised to find Alfons fully concentrated on what he was doing by the desk, to the extent that he didn't even notice Edward knocking several times on the door and then entering the room.

Edward stood still, watching his back for some seconds. "Alfons?" He got no response. Alfons sat scribbling fast and carefully, seemingly all his focus completely on his task. Edward figured it had to be quite important, but Alfons had probably been sitting here since he came home, and he would need a break anytime soon. Edward stepped closer, curving over him and kissing his neck lightly.

Alfons jumped up with wide eyes and turned sharply. Edward squeezed his shoulder gently, slightly startled by the dramatic reaction. "Alfons, relax."

Alfons took a deep breath as his eyes peered up at him. "You scared me, Edward."

"Don't be so jumpy. I knocked," Edward said to his defence. "What's all this?" he asked, gesturing at his papers.

"Work," Alfons repelled. "Just something I have to finish by tomorrow morning."

"That soon, huh," Edward said. "Need any help?"

"No, it's fine," Alfons replied, a little fast.

Edward just shrugged. "Well, I'll call you down when dinner's ready, okay?"

Alfons nodded. He realized he hadn't eaten anything all day. He had just forgotten how hungry he was.

"Hope you'll be finished soon," Edward said with a small smile on his face as he walked out of the room.

Alfons sat still, not turning his head after his lover as he left and just stared down onto the papers. There was no way he would be able to finish all this tonight. He knew Edward had asked to help him, but this was none of his concern.

His neck hurt. He rubbed his nape with his hand in an attempt to massage away his soreness and sighed deeply. If he was going to have any chances of finishing at all he had no other choice than to just continue working, possibly overnight. He hovered over the desk with his pencil and restored his concentration among the notes and diagrams.

It didn't even seem like it had been five minutes when Edward came back.

"I called up that the dinner is served," he said, standing in the doorframe.

Alfons turned his head. "Oh, I didn't hear you," he replied apologetically.

"Come down and have chicken with us," Edward preserved. "You need a break."

"I'll be down shortly," Alfons said as he turned back to his papers. "I have a lot to do… Just start without me."

"Hm." Edward scratched his temple. "Okay, if you say so. Come down soon then, alright?" He turned slowly in the doorway, awaiting a reply from his hardworking lover, but the reply never came. Edward closed the door and stepped back downstairs into the kitchen.

Al looked up from his plate. "Isn't he coming?"

Edward shrugged, but turned on a bitter smile. "That bastard Kiehle has clearly put a lot on him already."

"It was kind of odd," Al said. "The Brigadier General sent a soldier here to pick Heiderich-san up, even before your meeting was over. Since the Brigadier General was at the meeting as well it would've been more natural to let Alfons know when the meeting would be finished, but he was just told to wait at the office."

Edward frowned. "That is weird."

"Maybe it's just a very important assignment," Al said. "Or else he wouldn't put his whole heart into it like that, would he?"

"Heh," Edward said. "He puts his heart into everything he does. It's the fact that he is doing this work for _Kiehle_ which bothers me. I guess I should talk to him about it. Maybe he simply needs someone to rant to, and it better be me." He smiled at his little brother, more at ease. "He'll come down when he's hungry."

Al nodded and had some bites of chicken. "So, how did the meeting really go, Nii-san?"

"Actually, better than I thought," Edward said while providing himself with food. "Hakuro agreed with me in prioritizing the security of this world, and not assuming that more people of the other world will arrive to join Thule. If only we can kick Thule's asses back into that Gate, I'll close it up and then I don't really care what happens to those people. Either the Gate can have its way with them, or they'll return to their own world."

Al chewed slowly, eyeing his brother. "Isn't that kind of a cruel thing to say, Nii-san?"

"Al," Edward said. "Look what they did to you, what they did to Central and Lior, all those people who have died in vain." He lowered his gaze. "They don't belong in this world."

"But Heiderich-san does?" Al asked rhetorically.

Edward stopped eating and shot him a disbelieving look. "What?"

"You know I don't mean it that way," Al said fast. "What I mean is, they're all still _people_. What does it matter which world _anyone _comes from? Either we arrest them as we would anyone else, or they decide to go back into the Gate by themselves. It's not up to us to decide for them to cross through there. It could be a fate worse than death."

Edward closed his mouth as he was just about to start arguing. Deep down he knew Al was right.

"They treated you like an animal, and still you're treating them as human beings." Edward snorted through a bitter smile.

Al lowered his gaze and picked at his food. "Not all of them were like that."

"You mean Schiller," Edward said.

"I know that he was on the brink of madness, or something like that," Al said. "But no matter what, I could never hate him for what he did to me. Because I was never lonely when he was around."

"You're just too good-hearted, Al," Edward sighed. "You've always been like that."

Al smiled a small smile. "And you're just as reckless as always."

Edward continued stuffing food into his mouth. "I'm just tired of having to deal with those bastards. As soon as Thule and the Gates disappear, I'll be able to sleep at night."

"About that," Al said. "Have you gotten the green light to go to Lior?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. We're leaving tomorrow at 10 am."

Al's eyes brightened up. "That's good."

"You sure you still want to come?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am," Al said excitedly. "It'll almost be like before. And I want to see Roze again as well."

Edward laughed shortly, resting his head in his palm. "Yeah, maybe it'll be a little like before."

While eating the rest of their food and talking about old times, an hour went fast and it was starting to get late.

Al rose from the table as he watched the clock on the wall above the frame of the kitchen door. "It's already 9 o'clock."

Edward scowled. "Damn it, and he's still working." He gathered the unused plate and loaded it with the amount of chicken and rice that was still left.

"It's turned cold now, though," Al said.

"That's _his_ problem," Edward retorted. "He's going to eat it, even if I have to shove it down his throat."

Al laughed a little nervously as his older sibling disappeared out of the kitchen with the plate. In the meantime, Al started to clear off the table.

Edward knocked hard on the door to the study, but as usual he got no reply. "Alfons," he called, opening the door.

Alfons sat with his back turned to him as before and curved over the desk in deep absorption. He was still completely into what he was doing, and made no sign that he was aware that Edward had entered the room again. Edward calmed himself down, even if he just wanted to yell at him and force him to eat the cold food and for being such an idiot. He went over to his side with the plate, stopping Alfons' swiftly writing arm. "Alf-"

Alfons was startled back in his chair and jerked his arm away so fast that it smashed right into the plate. The plate slipped from Edward's metal hand and ended on the floor in a hundred scattering pieces.

Alfons stared at the broken plate and up to Edward again, looking bewildered. "Edward…"

Edward gave him a hard look. "When did you get this edgy?"

Alfons shook his head, rubbing his temple. His head hurt terribly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Edward muttered. "You need a break though. You've been sitting here for hours without taking a breather."

"Oh. Is that the time already..." Alfons clutched his pencil. "But I have to continue until I'm finished."

"Rubbish," Edward said. "It can't possibly be _that_ important that you have to starve yourself all day."

"It _is_," Alfons argued.

Edward groaned peeved. "What is it anyway?" He leant closer to see, but Alfons tried to hide it away. "It's nothing. It's-"

Edward frowned, not getting fooled just by that. He recognized the notations. "It's my manual, isn't it?"

With just a moment's hesitation, Alfons gave in. "Yeah," he said.

Edward took a small step back again, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Alfons, why didn't you just say so? I can help you finish this in no time."

Alfons shook his head and turned away from him. "There's no need."

"It's late already," Edward said, taken aback by how repelling Alfons was acting considering all this. "It will be more effective with two people."

"No, Edward," Alfons said, his voice a little sharp around the edges. "Just go to bed, I'll come later, okay?"

"I've already heard that one today," Edward retorted. Why was Alfons behaving like this? This wasn't like him at all. "What are you doing with the manual anyway?" he asked circumspectly. "What is that bastard planning?"

"What do you think?" Alfons muttered. "He wants a better airplane."

"So you're improving the manual for him?"

"Basically, yeah," Alfons said.

Edward sighed. "I can help. I wrote it after all," he added a little sourly.

"It's my job," Alfons grated.

He didn't want Edward to be involved in this. It _was_ his job, after all. Alfons had taken this upon himself, and he wouldn't bother anyone else with it, even if it was Edward's original ideas or not. He was fully capable of doing his own work, and Edward didn't have to blend himself into it, as if he was so much smarter. Alfons knew Edward was smarter than him. But he didn't have to rub it in either.

"Goodnight," Alfons added, as Edward had just remained standing there silently.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with Al," Edward then suddenly said. "Just thought you'd want to know." He turned for the door, but this time it was Alfons who turned after him, surprised.

"Where?" he blurted.

Edward stopped in the door opening. "We're heading to Lior to destroy the first Gate."

Alfons dropped his pencil, rising slowly from his chair. He stared at Edward with a trace of disappointment in his eyes. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked. Edward should've told him this sooner. Now it might be too late for him to come with them. "I want to go with you," Alfons said, his voice small and full of regret.

Edward turned with narrow eyes. "I thought you were busy, doing this stuff?"

"I'm supposed to be finished by tomorrow morning," Alfons said. "I just need to—"

"You're only halfway through the thing," Edward said. Obviously he had noticed exactly how far Alfons had come through the pages. "At this rate you'll be working all night, and there's no guarantee that Kiehle will let you off."

Edward had a point. A good point. It made Alfons feel only more miserable. He lowered his head and turned back to the desk. "I guess. But you said destroying the Gate might be dangerous." He didn't like the thought that Edward was about to do something dangerous when he wasn't around. "I wanted to help you."

"It's fine," Edward said. "There's not much you can do anyways, you're not an alchemist."

Okay, those words actually hurt. Now Edward said that he was useless? Not only useless, but useless at accomplishing things that really mattered.

_Great._

Edward realized that his words hadn't made Alfons feel much better. "Look…" he said. "Just ask him tomorrow if he'll let you go then."

Alfons slumped down on the chair. "I doubt that he will."

"Just ask him," Edward repeated. He stepped into the room again, all the way to the desk until he stood by Alfons' side. "I hate arguing like this so just do it."

Alfons had to agree that he didn't like arguing either, and he had possibly become irritated on unnecessary terms. It was probably because he was tired, hungry and his head and neck hurt like hell. Edward had just wanted to help after all. And asking for permission to go to Lior was worth a try.

"I'm sorry," Alfons said in a low voice.

"Me too," Edward said.

Alfons turned his chair towards him and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist while sitting, hugging him closely around his stomach. He wanted to tell him that he wanted to make it up to him, but for now he could only hold tightly around him to be sure he stayed a little longer. He didn't want Edward to leave now. Alfons doubted that he would get any more work done anyway.

He felt Edward's flesh hand in his hair, and the metal one stroking over his back. Edward smiled softly where he stood. "There's still some time left though. Let's finish this thing and go to bed already." He ran his hand through Alfons' hair all the way from his nape and up to his messy bangs and back again. Slow, soothing caresses.

Alfons closed his eyes. "I've missed you today," he murmured into the front of his shirt.

"Missed me?" Edward repeated. "I was looking forward to our celebration, but you were busy sitting here all evening."

"Deadline…" Alfons mumbled.

"That's why we're finishing this together, okay?" Edward said.

Alfons nodded. Edward had his mind set upon something, so there was no way of stopping him. What a wonderful person he was. Alfons hadn't done much to appreciate him lately, he realized, and strongly regretted his behaviour. Edward didn't deserve this. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," Alfons said timidly.

"We'll make it up some other time," Edward said. "When we get back from Lior."

Alfons let go of him and stared into a couple of deep and warm amber eyes. Then Edward simply scooped all his work into his arms and started carrying it away, out of the study.

Alfons stood up fast, worked up but not stopping him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm moving this to a more comfortable working area," Edward replied. "Follow me."

Alfons rubbed his forehead in an attempt to rub away the pain. When he finally reached the bedroom after Edward, he remained standing perplexed in the doorway for a moment and just stared.

Edward had brought the two beds together into one, and was sitting in the middle with the bundle of papers, already scribbling like mad. "I'll finish the rest of the notes; you can start making the new manual from scratch." Edward stopped for a moment, raving through some papers and found the beginning of the manual which was already finished with small notices and messy improvements scribbled down.

Alfons accepted the papers and sighed though a smile. "Edward…"

Edward started up from the scribbling again, looking at him in askance.

Alfons crawled into the bed and kissed his mouth gratefully. "Thank you," he whispered as their lips parted.

"It's nothing," Edward said. "And you should eat before you continue. Heat up something from the fridge."

Alfons smiled, giving in. "Okay, I'll… I'll be right back." Some food would probably do him good and give him some new energy in addition to the energy he was getting from just by looking at Edward. He went downstairs, finding Al finished cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Heiderich-san, did you eat?" Al asked.

Alfons shook his head. "I'll just have some bread. The plate broke... I'm sorry."

Al laughed. "It's alright. It can be fixed easily, you know." He headed for the living room and the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alfons said with a smile. Sure, a broken plate could be fixed, but fixing his apprehensive mind would in contrast be considerably worse, and unfortunately couldn't be done with alchemy's help. Alfons realized he was scared to go to work tomorrow, and he was scared of the thought that he would probably have to live like this for a very long time. Maybe his only option was to do exactly what he had done today – get so absorbed into work that he forgot about everything else. He had dealt with his earlier consumption the same way before. It was just how he handled his problems best, he guessed. The drawback about it was that he forgot about Edward too...

Hurriedly he made himself something easy and brought it back up to the bedroom to eat while working. Now it was Edward who sat concentrating and oblivious to everything else, on top of the double sized bed.

Alfons climbed up onto the bed next to him. He had already gotten quite far. At this rate Alfons would actually be finished with everything tonight and still get a reasonable amount of sleep. He sighed and started eating while he continued to copy the sketches with the new notifications.

Two hours later Alfons could barely keep his own eyes up. He had started making mistakes while writing and messing up the diagrams, and had to do the page all over again.

Edward's hand was suddenly holding around his wrist. "Just rest now. There's not very much left. Let me do the rest."

Alfons shook his head stubbornly. "No, it's my—"

Edward pulled him away from the papers and tackled him on the bed, pinning him down easily. Alfons struggled half-heartedly, but he knew he wasn't stronger than Edward. Even less now in this condition. He was exhausted.

"Close your eyes," Edward said.

Alfons' body went lax in defeat. "Just for a moment then," he murmured and closed his eyes. "Powernap..." Then he felt Edward's warm mouth against his own and a tongue dipping gently between his lips. Alfons parted his lips and welcomed the kiss, his head lifting up from the pillow to meet him. Edward was still holding down his arms, so he couldn't do much more. The kiss was warm and delicate and Alfons savoured it until Edward parted from him and pushed him down on the bed again.

"Sleep," he said. "If you don't, I'll tie you down with alchemy."

Alfons swallowed. "I'm already asleep." It was almost the truth. The lethargy had gotten a hold of him and was already restraining him from opening his eyes. "Don't mind the rest," Alfons added in a drowsy voice. "It's alright. You sleep too."

Edward smiled and moved back to the stocks of papers, not listening to his lover. He never left something unfinished.

An hour later he gathered the finished manual together in the right order and placed the two exemplars on the nightstand. He turned to Alfons who was sleeping deeply by the wall, still dressed and with his covers only halfway over him. Edward crawled carefully to him and pulled the cover off. Then he started removing Alfons' clothes. Alfons was sleeping so deeply that he didn't even wake up when Edward pulled off his slacks. Then Edward removed his own clothes, pulled the covers back up over them both and snuggled close to Alfons' warm body.

"You should know me by now," he told the sleeping one with a small smile lurking at the corner of his lip.

* * *

The next morning Alfons woke up by the ringing clock on the nightstand. It was 8 am, and he was supposed to be at the office in an hour. He stretched and turned it off, still in a daze. He felt like he had been sleeping for only two hours, but he had still slept very well. Edward shifted next to him, draping an arm over his waist. "Fuck..." he mumbled. "Was I drunk last night or something? I can't remember a single thing of what we did yesterday."

Alfons scowled. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. "Uhm, no. What do you mean you don't remember? We quarrelled, and then you helped me with... shit," he gasped, suddenly remembered that he had fallen asleep before the manual was finished, and panicked. "The manual," he gasped. "I only have an hour to—"

"What manual? Oh, that one!" Edward's head dropped back down on the pillow, his loose hair sprawled all over. "I remember working on it. I finished it." He scowled, seeming bothered by something.

Alfons just stared at him in wonder. "It's finished?"

"Yeah, of course it is," Edward mumbled. "The train leaves at 10 am. Be there, okay?"

Alfons smiled, feeling unbelievably lucky to have someone like Edward. "I hope I will." He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him ardently. "Thank you."

"No problem." Edward yawned and stretched out on his back beside him with his arms above his head. "I'll be up before you leave."

"Alright." Alfons stood up from bed and noticed the two stocks of paper on the nightstand. He picked them up and watched through them in the dim light. Edward had sorted out it all in the right order, and the new copy was visibly much thicker than the first one. "This is great," Alfons said thankfully. He would never have managed to do this without Edward. He still regretted his guilty thoughts about Edward's superior intelligence. That wasn't it of course. Edward had just wanted to spend more time with him before he left for his mission to Lior.

Alfons wondered if he would be allowed to join the brothers on this mission. It was all up to Kiehle to decide, and he didn't like that very much. But maybe the man would show him a little leniency after all his hard work.

He took a shower, got dressed and went down to fetch some breakfast. He had gotten his appetite back, so he had no problem eating this time. He stuffed the two manuals into a small leather bag, and was ready to leave when Edward finally came down the stairs. His hair was still loose down his back and wet from showering. He wore black pants and a black t-shirt with a red alchemy emblem of Creation on his chest.

Alfons stood still in the hall, just watching him for a moment, thinking how that tight t-shirt really looked good on him.

Edward approached him, looking a little troubled. "Alfons... did I just say that I didn't remember what we did last night?"

Alfons looked at him confused. "Yeah, you did. What's wrong? You've never had a bad memory before."

Edward scratched his head. "Heh. It's probably just because of stress or something," he reasoned.

Alfons shook his head. "If I don't see you later... Be careful, okay?"

"Of course I will," Edward said, forcing a smile. "You worry too much."

"But I'd prefer you do nothing than lose another leg," Alfons muttered.

Edward snorted and kissed him. "Trust me. I won't risk losing this lifestyle." _I'm doing this in order to save it._

Alfons kissed back and wrapped his arms around the small of Edward's back while savouring his metal hand gripping tightly at his shirt and his flesh hand caressing his nape. He smelled wonderful and clean, being fresh out of the shower and his lips tasted warm and sweet. The undying attractiveness he emitted made Alfons miss him already.

It felt so good kissing Edward that he let himself get all lost into the warm affection for some seconds. They were too busy to notice that a third person stepped down the stairs and had a good view into the hall where they were standing.

Edward must have felt the eyes on his neck, because he suddenly parted himself from Alfons rather abruptly and turned around to face Al.

Al stared at the scene with a pair of troubled, large eyes and a pale shade of red on his cheeks, visibly uncomfortable by what he had just witnessed.

Alfons' heart had suddenly made a small leap. He had to remind himself of that Al already knew about him and Edward's relationship. He had actually forgotten about it for a second and inwardly panicked. But Al hadn't really seen him and Edward kiss or doing anything that resembled_ that _kind of relationship before (apart from the time in Rizembool when he had attacked Alfons and almost punched him in the face). Alfons' heart took several seconds to calm down. Despite it all, wasn't it only natural to do something like that in front of Al if Al knew and was okay with it? Was he really okay with it?

Al realized that he was the source of the uncomfortable atmosphere and turned away quickly. "Good morning, I'll go make some breakfast, see you later," he said fast and walked a little stiffly into the kitchen.

Edward's shoulders sank a little. "He'll get used to it."

Alfons wasn't so sure. "I have to go." He picked up the bag and checked his watch. "I can't be late."

"10 o'clock," Edward said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try." Alfons smiled a little reluctantly. "Take care, Edward."

Edward nodded once. "You too. See you soon."

Twenty minutes later Alfons arrived at Headquarters, just a couple minutes before his deadline. He sighed in relief that he had made it as he knocked twice on the door to Brigadier General Kiehle's office.

"Enter," a voice said behind the door.

Alfons went in and closed the door.

"Good morning, Alfons. Just in time, I see," Kiehle greeted.

Alfons bowed politely, feeling slightly sweaty. "I've finished the manual, sir." He opened the bag without waiting for a reply and handed back both of the exemplars so his commanding officer could see the difference.

"Ah, I'm impressed that you did all this in one day," Kiehle remarked. "But I expected that from you." He smiled a conniving smile which made Alfons shudder inwardly.

"I got a little help," Alfons said. "But I've wanted to ask something of you, sir." He'd better get right to it. He had only less than an hour before the train left.

"Oh? And what may that be, Alfons?" the man asked curiously.

Alfons bowed his head again, hoping to make Kiehle allow his request. "I wish to attend to Edward and Alphonse's mission to Lior, please."

Kiehle watched him closely for a moment. "Why do you wish to do that?"

"Because," Alfons said looking up, "I might be able to help. The sooner we'll be able to close the Gate, the less damage will be done to this world."

Kiehle smiled smoothly. "I'm sorry, Alfons, but that is a matter left for state alchemists. There's probably not much you can assist them with. Besides, I need you here."

Alfons couldn't hide the strong feeling of disappointment. "Sir, it would only be for a day or two."

Kiehle rose suddenly from his chair. "A no is a no, Alfons."

Alfons was silent as Kiehle came around the desk to face him properly. "Is this a problem?" he asked.

Alfons looked down to the carpet. "No, sir." It seemed like he wouldn't be going after all.

"Good." Kiehle caught his chin with his hand and forced his head up to look at him. "Now, I have a new assignment for you."

* * *

The train station was crowded as the two brothers arrived. It was barely five minutes until the train was to depart, and Edward looked all around for Alfons.

"I don't think he's here," Al said.

"I'll call Headquarters to be sure," Edward said. He headed straight for an available telephone box and put on some coins.

Time really started to get short. If his suspicions were right, his memories of last night hadn't faded just out of the blue. He was actually starting to get concerned, and he was sure the Gate had something to do with it. Alfons' mark as well. It was in fact only his memories concerning_ Alfons_ that had grown fainter.

_Was the Gate erasing Alfons? _What if _everyone's_ memories of Alfons were somehow being meddled with?

It was still too early to make any conclusions, but others might not be noticing it yet. They hadn't known Alfons for as long as he had. He figured, since he had the most memories together with Alfons, and was with him most of the time, he would be the first to notice that something was wrong. He had to stop the Gate, and _fast_!

Al stood some steps away, watching over their suitcase while Edward was on the phone. They had only needed one since they didn't have to bring a lot of things with them. Everywhere people were quickly bypassing, either coming from one of the trains or heading towards another. A female voice was speaking out of an amplifier in the ceiling, announcing arrivals and departures.

Edward dialled the number hurriedly and listened impatiently to the buzzing tone. "Come on, pick it up already," he muttered.

"Central HQ, this is 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye," a woman's voice in the other end said.

"Hawkeye, this is Edward," Edward said fast.

"Edward? Isn't your train leaving now?"

"Yeah, any minute, I was wondering, do you know if Alfons is still in?" Edward spoke fast. "He wanted to come with me, but he had to ask for Kiehle's permission."

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Riza said. "But I can direct you to Kiehle's office."

"Yeah, thanks," Edward said. She directed the call and once again Edward was listening to a buzzing tone.

"_Nii-san_," Al interrupted. "Our train is about to leave!"

No one was replying. "Shit," Edward sighed and quickly hung up. "Let's go." He jogged to his brother, picked up the suitcase and hurried towards the nearby train while Al trotted after. The train was about to close its doors, but in the last second Edward managed to stop the lookout. They were the last ones entering the train, and some seconds later the train started moving.

Edward found two available seats next to each other, and he let Al have the window seat before he slumped down with a deep sigh. "I should've known that bastard would hold him back. I'm pissed off now."

"It'll be all right, Nii-san," Al said with his usual gentle voice. "We won't be gone for very long."

"Yeah, I'll finish this quickly," Edward stated. Hopefully he finally was a step closer to get rid of the Gates once and for all. He didn't do this for the sake of the world and the balance fully. He was doing it for Alfons as well. As long as the open Gate existed in either of the worlds, his whole existence would remain a threat. Until Edward had settled those issues once and for all, he wouldn't be able to get a moment's rest.

His little brother had turned for the window and was staring out at nothing as the train picked up speed, leaving the big city of Central behind. The tall telephone poles seemed to line up and stare at them through the windows as they passed by. The fields were already folding themselves outward in the view.

"Hey, Al," his big brother suddenly said quietly.

"Mm?" Al turned.

"Were you... bothered by seeing me with Alfons this morning?"

Al lowered his gaze. Edward had sounded a little anxious, which he didn't want him to be. He wanted Edward to be himself, and that included being himself around Alfons as well. Still, something _was_ bothering him. "That's not it. I mean..." his voice trailed off for a moment as he wondered how to explain. "It just surprised me."

"Ah," Edward said.

"You know I'm not against it," Al said prickly. "Still, sometimes I get this feeling that he means much more to you than me." Which he knew was silly, but the feeling was still there nonetheless.

"Al..." Edward said, being awfully disappointed in his little brother. "You know that's not true. Didn't I tell you that in Rizembool?"

"I'm sorry," Al said in a low voice.

Edward sighed. "Let's just enjoy this ride. This is our first journey after we came back, isn't it? With just the two of us?"

Al nodded. "That's true." A deep and dark voice innermost in his mind was actually glad Alfons hadn't been able to come. Which made him feel even worse, but he ignored it.

Edward sank down in his seat with his arms behind his head, smiling slightly. "I've missed being out journeying with you," he said, and he noticed how much those words meant to his little brother. He decided he couldn't be worrying about Alfons now. He could take care of himself after all. If Edward looked worried while being with Al, of course that would influence Al as well, and he didn't want that.

"How do you like the new house, Al?" Edward asked to get both of their thoughts over to something else.

"It's awesome," Al said, smiling as well now. "I think it'll be great living there. Both with you _and _Heiderich-san," he added, to ease down on his guilt. He meant it though. He didn't mind Alfons being around, but sometimes he should be allowed to spend time with his brother without him, right? There wasn't much Alfons could have done to help out with this mission anyway.

"That's good." Edward closed his eyes. "For the first time I'm starting to feel like I'm really back."

Al understood what he meant, more than anyone else possibly could. "Me too."

The train ride was peaceful and enjoyable. It brought back all kinds of memories. Both of the brothers had gotten used to travelling by train years ago, and even very recently the train had been mostly useful to them. Edward thought he would rather use the main doors when he left the train this time though. Jumping out the window in full speed wasn't always the most recommended way of departing a train.

After four relaxing hours the Elric-brothers reached their destination. The city of the warm, dry desert lands.

"This feels nostalgic," Edward said at the entrance of the city. The main street of Lior went from where they were standing and straight through the centre, ending by the huge famous church of the god Leto. Large areas of the city were still not rebuilt after the attack from Thule Society, but it was in progress.

"Yeah, we had some trouble here when Cornello had control of the city," Al remarked.

"Let's just hope the people will cooperate with us this time," Edward muttered. "We need to clear off the whole market place."

"It won't be that bad. Roze will meet us there," Al reassured. He had called her before they left home and settled the time and place to meet.

The market place was close to the centre of the city with a huge fountain in the middle. It was crowded with people and small shops were positioned around the circular place. Around the fountain was a huge decorative transmutation circle on the ground. That was the two brothers' target.

On the edge of the fountain a young woman with long, dark hair and pink fringe bangs was sitting with a small boy on her lap. She looked up as the two brothers approached, and she rose quickly with huge eyes.

"Al, Ed...!"

Al smiled warmly and Edward felt a little odd. Roze had been the last person he had seen before he did the human transmutation and vanished off to the other world.

"Hi Roze," Al said, receiving a long hug from her.

"Al, I heard from Winry what happened," Roze said. "I'm glad you are alright."

Al beamed softly. "It was Nii-san who saved me."

Roze lifted her gaze to Edward. "I can't believe you're really back. You were just gone when Al..."

Edward lifted a hand to stop her. "Let's not talk about that." He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you again, Roze."

"You too," Roze smiled back softly. Her boy looked curiously at them where he clung to his mother's arm before he shyly hid his face away behind her leg. "Now dear, don't you remember Al and Ed?" she asked kindly.

The small boy lifted his head up again and his huge walnut brown eyes gazed up at Al, recognizing him and pointing. "Arru!" he said with a big grin.

Al beamed and kneeled in front of the boy. "Hi Eric, long time no see."

"Arru, will you play with me?" little Eric asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course," Al replied cheerfully. "I just have something I must do first."

"Do magic, Arru!" the boy begged. "Please!"

"I'll do some later, okay?" Al promised.

"Yaay!" Eric jumped excitedly up and down while waving his arms.

Edward smiled. "He's become a big guy."

"He turned three recently," Roze smiled. Then her eyes became serious. "You two haven't come here just because you're on vacation, right?"

Edward nodded. "You could say that."

Roze lowered her voice. "Is it related to the terrorist organization?"

Al rose slowly back to his feet again and he exchanged a quick glance with his brother.

"Kind of," Edward said. "It's related to how they managed to enter this world."

"There are two worlds, and a Gate connects them to each other," Al explained fast.

"We need to get rid of that Gate, and I think I can connect to one of the sources of it from this place," Edward elaborated swiftly and gestured at the area they were standing in – inside the decorative transmutation circle.

Roze nodded slowly, understanding.

"But we need people to take their distance first," Al said. "Could you help us have people leave this place for a couple of hours?"

"Yes, of course I'll help you," Roze said. "Anything to keep those terrorists away. They damaged the city greatly when we were attacked." She looked down softly in the direction of her boy, who was now drawing eagerly on the stone ground with a piece of chalk and Edward followed her eyes.

"We'll keep you safe," Edward promised. "Nothing is going to happen to Lior again as far as I can prevent it."

Roze smiled at him. "After all this time you've been away you have changed a lot, but at the same time you haven't, Ed. You're still the brave and determined person as you were when I first met you."

Edward tried to ignore the fact that his cheeks were heating up. "Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

It took some time, but it wasn't completely impossible. Roze wandered among the people, explaining that they needed to leave because of an underground problem and made people spread the word.

Edward and Al separated themselves and had a talk with all the merchants in the area and made them help clear away from the circle as well.

"It might be dangerous to stay near the circle," Alphonse explained. "So while we fix the problem people should be keeping their distance."

"I'm an alchemist," Edward told them reassuringly. "I'll leave the surface of it exactly as it is when I'm finished."

The people didn't get any details of what the problem exactly was. Only that it was underground and had to be repaired by alchemists. Still, they trusted the story and started to move away.

"Nice work, Al," Edward said as they met up again a while later. "They're clearing off even faster than I expected."

Roze caught up to them some minutes after, still holding her child's hand. "Seems like they're leaving and trusting it to you." She smiled.

"Thank you for your help," Edward said. "Now, you should go to a safe place as well." He stood by the end of the circle and curved his knees, exploring it. Then he clapped his hands and touched the ground. The circle on the ground started changing. More symbols and complicated lines started to reveal on the ground, connecting to the old array.

Roze hesitated. She left her boy to play with Al for a while, who sat down on his knees in front of him and showed the eager boy some alchemy tricks. The small boy laughed excitedly as Al transmuted a small horse of stone from the ground.

Roze stepped closer to Edward and lowered her voice. "What you're about to do... Is it very dangerous?"

Edward rose to his feet again without turning to her as he looked the circle over carefully. "I don't know. Possibly."

Her brows narrowed in a worried expression. "Don't do anything rash. You might disappear again..."

Edward turned to her and smiled softly. "Don't worry. I have too much to lose to let that happen."

Al stood up with the child on his back and went back to Roze with him. The boy was laughing and tugging at Al's ponytail.

"Eric, that's enough," Roze said strictly.

"Mom, can I play more with Arru later?" the boy asked, disappointed that playtime would be over this soon.

"Al is a busy alchemist, you must let him work now," Roze said. She lifted Eric up in her arms, and turned to face both of the brothers again. "Good luck, you two. Please, promise me that you'll be careful."

Edward nodded. "We will."

They watched her leave, and Eric looked over her shoulder and waved enthusiastically at them. Al waved back.

When she was at a good distance away, Edward turned back to the transmutation circle. "You better stay back, Al."

Al frowned. "Aren't we together on this?"

"Yeah," Edward said with a small smile. "If something happens... I need someone to pull me away from the array."

Al didn't like the sound of that. "What exactly are you expecting to happen?"

"Hopefully nothing will on the surface," Edward said. "But if it does, I want you to run away from here as fast as you can. And if there's a rebound, it'll affect me and nothing else. In that case, you must pull me away."

_Or what?_ Al wondered, but Edward didn't take his time to answer any more questions. "Are you ready?"

Al nodded firmly. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's do this." Edward kneeled by the transmutation circle and composed himself for what he was about to do. Then he clapped his hands and touched the circle. Closing his eyes he felt the sparkling energy trickle through his body from his hand and automail. No matter what kind of transmutation he did, he just loved the feeling of alchemic energy rushing through his body.

The array started to glow bright blue, and Al kept a close watch. If any signs occurred that something was wrong, he would step in immediately and stop the transmutation.

Edward kept his eyes closed and concentrated hard. His goal was to reach a point beyond the surface that had once been related to the Gate in Munich. He was quite possibly the only one who could do it, since the Gate in Munich was _his_ Gate. If he could just find that point, he would know how to disconnect it from this world and at the same time destroy the open Gate in Munich from this side. It would be hard, but it was worth a try.

Al started to get restless. Nothing was really happening, and he wondered if Edward was closer to what he was trying to do. His face showed no trace of whether he was succeeding or failing.

Edward's forehead furrowed. Then he opened his eyes and parted his palms from the circle. The activation of the array ceased down and the bright blue light died out.

Al rushed to him. "Nii-san, did something happen?"

"No," Edward said. "I need a link."

"A link?" Al echoed.

"Blood," Edward replied. He clapped and transmuted his metal arm to a blade.

"Why do you need blood here? We're not inside the Gate," Al pointed out.

"But we still need it to link the array to the missing source via the Gate, just like I did with your soul."

"I see," Al said, feeling concerned. "But at that time you gave away your arm in exchange."

"Fortunately we don't need a sacrifice at the same level as that time, or Thule for that matter, when our intention is only to link to the Gate," Edward reasoned, remembering Alfons' words. Thule Society was planning to sacrifice someone from the other world to control the Gate. Alfons. But Edward would make sure they'd never get the chance! In this arrangement, blood would do. At least that's what he hoped. He used the blade to cut the inside of his hand. He didn't even grimace as the blood trickled out of his palm. "Stay back."

Al obeyed and backed up a step. But nothing more.

Edward clapped again and touched the array. It activated and brightened up again. This time he felt an immediate change. This was different from the first time he tried. The alchemy felt different. More like it was draining all the energy out of his body, and blanketing his sight in darkness. First he was a little startled, but he didn't stop. It felt like this was supposed to happen, so he couldn't back out now. This might be his only chance.

The first thing he felt was how all his senses weakened. He couldn't see or hear anything, like he had already been swallowed by the dark depths of the Gate. But as he continued concentrating his mind, he felt the darkness change. It wasn't just an empty darkness anymore.

It was like flowing through a tunnel, and he was staring into it from his half sitting position. Even if the tunnel was still pitch black, it seemed to have an end far out in the distance. Something glinted, and a light turned up like someone had pressed a switch. Edward squinted his eyes at it. It wasn't strong, at least not yet. But the light seemed to come closer to him, and as it drew closer it became stronger.

As he got a better look at the light, he noticed that something was particularly special about it. The light was parted. There were two sets of different lights. One was glowing white and purple, and the other white and yellow. Both of the pair of lights twirled around each other like two small tornados. On the surface of it, it was quite pretty to watch. But that wasn't the point. These two lights meant something, and Edward's mind worked fast to figure out what. He couldn't risk losing this opportunity. As he watched closer, the two sets of colours were moving, running parallel from each other before they suddenly merged into one.

He let out a quick gasp. These two lights resembled the two Gates. If this meant what he thought it did, then...

Suddenly the black tunnel transformed into whiteness which immediately blinded him.

_Oh no..._ Edward didn't like the look of it. Understanding what was about to happen, he struggled to deactivate the transmutation. But he couldn't. The huge black Gate emerged behind him, like it was blocking his way of escape.

_You can__not touch it,_ it said.

Edward tried to move his body, but he couldn't. Before he had managed to move, a mob of creepy black hands swirled around his legs and arms, keeping him in place. "No," he whispered. "If something happens to me, Alfons will..." He hadn't even thought about that. If he disappeared like this, Alfons would still die. Vanish. Everyone would just forget about him. It wasn't equivalent exchange.

"Move!" he yelled to his own body, but it wouldn't listen. He was paralyzed. "What do you want?" he asked the Gate, his voice a little shaky.

_The lights will not be separated_, it said.

Edward could do nothing to escape as one of the sneaking black hands snaked around his throat and lifted him. He twisted and struggled, trying to pry the arm of the size of a child's off of him while his legs didn't have contact with solid ground any longer.

_Your time will come soon._

It felt like everything was crumbling around him, and the darkness swallowed the two sets of lights which resembled the sources he was after. Edward stared after them in defeat. He had lost them.

"_AAAHHHHH!" _

Edward didn't even know if the scream was coming from him. A sharp light flashed before his eyes and it felt like he was thrown backwards. He landed heavily on his back and breathed in like mad, like he hadn't been able to breathe for a long time. Maybe he hadn't. But fortunately, the black hands which had been holding him were gone. And so was the Gate.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" His younger brother was shaking him and calling out worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Edward opened his eyes slowly and was blinded by the sharp sunlight. He propped himself up slowly on his elbows and noticed that he was several feet away from the array. He hadn't merely _imagined_ he'd been thrown backwards, it had actually happened. He tried moving both of his arms and legs.

_Phew_, they still seemed intact.

"What happened, Nii-san? Did it work?" Al asked desperately for answers.

"No," Edward said sullenly. "I was wrong. We can't destroy the Gate by linking from this place after all."

"Why?" Al asked.

"Every Gate that is _open_ is linked to each other," Edward said in a low voice. "Which means yours and mine. That's the reason why we could see each other while inside the Gate, even if we were in the two worlds' timelines. I think I saw the energy sources which link to both Munich and Amestris. But it won't work from here, because this place technically doesn't have an open Gate."

"Sounds logic though," Al agreed.

"Even if I could destroy it," Edward said, "it would've been a problem."

"Why?" Al asked again.

"The link to Munich, in other words my Gate, would be entirely sealed. Thule Society would be trapped in this world forever," Edward muttered. "Even if it's not my decision, I'd like to give them a chance to go back – for the sake of the balance."

Al took a deep breath. "So that means, basically the only place we can destroy the Gates from is..."

"From your Gate, yes," Edward confirmed. "At Thule Society's hideout."

* * *

Alfons Heiderich was tired. The pen in his hand still danced over the sheet of paper, down to the end where he signed. For hours he had been sitting by a desk in a room next to the Brigadier General's office with a stock of paperwork. Kiehle had given him this job because of the lack of people at the office today. It was mainly an easy job to do, but it didn't mean that it wasn't tiring. Every new case he started going through required more effort from him, and in the end he found the need to take a small break. He was alone in the room. His eyes fell on the cup of tea that Kiehle's secretary, Vera, had brought him a while ago. He had forgotten about it, so it had probably turned cold already. Kiehle's secretary was a nice person though. She had probably no idea how Kiehle really was in person, Alfons thought darkly. He leant back in his chair, resting his sore shoulders and stretched until his muscles creaked loudly. Luckily it was the end of the day, so he would be out of there soon. Though, thinking that he could only return to an empty house made him a tad depressed. He didn't know how long Edward and Al would be gone, but in all probability they would stay overnight in Lior, if not more if the mission took longer than predicted. Hopefully they would take an early train home tomorrow, and he would have Edward in arms' reach again in at least twenty-four hours.

Twenty-four hours seemed like an eternity. At least when he was separated from Edward.

Alfons sighed, resting his elbow on the desk and took a sip of tea. Even if it had turned cold it didn't taste too bad. Since it wasn't much time left of the day, he decided to finish the case he was working on quickly and go home ten minutes early. He had done a lot during the hours he had been working, after all. He took another sip of tea and hovered over the desk again with the pencil in his hand. Writing reports on unsolved cases weren't actually challenging since he had a strict manual to follow, but it surely wore out his head. He had started to feel a little dizzy, and he blinked to make it pass away. As he opened his eyes again it still didn't disappear. Maybe he hadn't eaten a proper lunch. He put the pencil down and his hand shot up to his dazed head. His eyesight became blurry. It was then Alfons realized that something must be wrong with him.

Bathroom. Water. That would probably do him good. Alfons rose from his chair and took some steps across the floor. But then his legs failed him and the room was spinning fast as his knees hit the floor. The rest of his body followed by tilting sluggishly forward and he ended up on his stomach. Just as darkness swallowed his mind and sight, the last thing he heard was the door to the office opening up.

* * *

He was in another room when he woke up. He was sure of it. Still his body was lax and refused to respond much to what his brain ordered it to do. A soft groan escaped his lips.

"Everything will be okay, Alfons," a voice said. "Just be quiet and relax."

Alfons scowled. Whose voice was that? It was someone he knew. He twisted his head weakly. He was lying on his back on a couch.

Someone had started to undo the laces on his shoes. Probably the same person that had spoken. His shoes were removed.

Alfons opened his eyes and turned his head straight again. His vision was still slightly blurred but he could make out a contour of the man standing over him. Brigadier General Kiehle.

"What...?" Alfons managed. His body lacked strength to even move. How had he gotten here? Where was here? He stared straight up in the ceiling for a moment and thought it resembled an office. Kiehle's office?

"I'll take good care of you," the voice droned.

"What happened?" Alfons tried again to speak.

"You're tired. Close your eyes and be good."

Alfons didn't like this, and he suddenly realized. "The tea..." He shuddered and finally became more aware. "Did you put something in it...?"

"How rude," Kiehle purred. "Although, I'll be honest since you're such a sharp boy. I added a mild sedative when Vera wasn't looking."

"Why?" Alfons didn't know if he really wanted to know.

"What do you think?" Kiehle's hands ran up his thighs and found their way underneath his shirt. "Didn't I tell you that I wanted something good in my life? That you would submit to me?"

Alfons' eyes narrowed. Even if he was scared, he didn't let his mind cloud over of fear. At least not yet. "Don't touch me."

"Are you going to fight me?" Kiehle asked sardonically.

Alfons tried moving again, tried to lift his legs and support himself with his arms. His fatigue was practically visible as he struggled to get his body to listen.

Kiehle grinned, watching him. Then he simply straddled Alfons down on the couch between his thighs. "Just that won't do."

"Get away from me!" Alfons breathed.

Kiehle's hand traced over his nipples and the other lowered dangerously close to his more private areas. "No. Have you forgotten about everything, Alfons?"

Alfons gasped out as his hand moved fast up to his chin and closed around his cheeks to keep his head locked in his direction.

"I know everything about you. I know everything that can ruin your life in this world. You know that, don't you?"

Alfons twisted his head away from the grip. "I don't care! Leave me alone, or I will—"

"Oh, is that so?" Kiehle said thoughtfully, cutting him off and at the same time pinned both of Alfons' arms above his head. His face was barely a few inches away from Alfons' nose. "You might not care about yourself, but what about the others? What about Edward?"

"Bastard!" Alfons gritted his teeth and tried to jerk out of the position, but he was too weak. The drug still had an effect on him. "If you touch Edward..."

"Then what?" Kiehle wondered, skilfully unbuttoning Alfons' shirt with one hand as he held down both of his slender wrists with the other. "You're in no position to make threats. Besides, I know you better than that. You're not capable of hurting a fly, are you? Especially when I can get your dear Edward executed tomorrow if I wanted."

Alfons stared up at the man who was pinning him down with wide timid eyes. _That's not possible... Edward... Edward couldn't..._

Kiehle's lips connected with his into a forceful kiss. Alfons wanted to protest, but it only came out as a weak muffled groan. The man captured his mouth hungrily and proceeded by pushing his tongue between Alfons' lips. The younger didn't respond to the kiss, though he deeply considered biting down his teeth. But then, what would happen to Edward? His struggling was weakening and he no longer tried to twist his head away.

"I want you to listen," Kiehle continued as his lips parted from him, starting to open the fly of Alfons' trousers as he spoke. "Your body belongs to me as long as the contract you signed lasts, and I'll take advantage of it. In return, I'll give you protection. You're from the same world that is working to destroy us; do you really think that won't matter in a trial if the higher-ups knew the truth about you?" Kiehle let go of Alfons' arms as his trousers were removed.

"Stop," Alfons whispered.

"You'll be in the same difficult situation as your dear friend Edward was in just a couple of days ago, which I saved his sorry ass from. Isn't that right?" The hand trailed over his shorts, stroking lightly with one finger in a small circle around Alfons' groin outside the thin cloth.

"Please, don't..." Alfons whimpered as his commanding officer started pulling his shorts down as well, completely exposing him.

"You don't have to be shy. I've been dreaming about this moment for a long time. I love the way you look, the virtue of your body, the innocence in your eyes. From the start I wanted it all to be mine. I saw the same in Alphonse Elric, but the kid was always too protected by Mustang so it would've been too risky to make a move at him. I almost had a chance in Lior when Mustang wasn't around to babysit him, but regrettably Thule was attacking us and then kidnapped him, so my chance slipped."

Alfons' eyes were wide in shock and Kiehle chuckled hungrily down at his naked form, drinking in the view. He was only wearing his shirt with each button undone, which didn't exactly shield him. But the thing bothering Alfons the most that flowing second wasn't _that_, but the fact that this perverted bastard had actually considered making a move on _Al_.

"And then suddenly _you_ showed up," Kiehle added with a wicked grin. "A mature but still perfectly young copy, and immediately it became my goal to earn you. I knew it wouldn't be very hard to get you transferred from that idiot Mustang, and then I would eventually get you all to myself." His hand traced over his belly, attacking his navel with an index-finger. It made Alfons shudder and writhe, but then Kiehle captured his wrists again and kept them pressed down to the couch. "Do you think of me as cruel? You shouldn't. You should rather be grateful to me for saving the ass of your precious little boyfriend, shouldn't you?" His fingers traced down lower, tickling the inside of his thigh where Alfons hadn't managed to press his legs together properly.

He neither replied the Brigadier General nor said anything, just clasped his eyes and teeth shut as tightly as he could. It was already enough that he could hear everything. And feel.

"Answer my question!" Kiehle barked, slapping his hand hard against his thigh.

It stung and Alfons whined. Cold shivers trickled over his exposed body, and right there and then he didn't dare reply to anything he knew Kiehle wouldn't want to hear. "Yes," he whispered.

"So are you still going to fight me? It will only hurt even more," Kiehle reasoned. His hand was now starting to touch him where only one person was allowed to. His fingers traced slowly, almost _gently_ along his manhood.

Alfons cringed and wanted to die of shame. Was he really going to let this happen to him?

The hand then started stroking him more firmly.

"No..." he wheezed. "Don't..."

"No? Don't?" Kiehle grinned. "Your body is responding."

"I don't want this," Alfons managed. "Please..."

But then without a warning, Kiehle suddenly flipped him effortlessly around. Alfons ended up on his stomach instead with a sharp gasp. He was pinned again, and when he once again put up a weak struggle, Kiehle grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back.

Alfons yelled out.

"You can cry all you want," Kiehle spoke calmly. "No one will hear you. Besides, most of the staff has already gone home for today. We won't be disturbed."

The pain throbbed in his arm and shoulder, and Alfons had no way of putting up an efficient struggle in this position. This could only be a nightmare... A terrible nightmare. Alfons went lax, digging his face down into the sofa.

"I told you that you would have to submit to me," Kiehle purred. "I know you're the kind of person who would put others needs before your own, correct me if I'm wrong. If you resist, other people will suffer as well. Oh, they would put Mustang through court-martial for faking your ID and lying to the most powerful people of the state. Who knows, the information about Edward performing a human transmutation might slip out, and then it'll be the end of him as well."

"Stop," Alfons managed.

But Kiehle was right. He couldn't fight it. He couldn't let Edward go through all that suffering again. Edward couldn't die. And Mustang... The Colonel had never done anything to harm him. He had rather done everything in his power to help him, no matter how grim the situation was. Mustang didn't deserve to get his state alchemist licence and position stripped just because of Alfons.

So he closed his eyes. _Just get it over with..._

Alfons forced himself to fall into a state of indifference. So what if he was getting fucked by this man. He would never agree to it mentally, but yet he didn't have a choice. The alternative would be so much worse—he couldn't even imagine.

"That's better," Kiehle droned, feeling his resistance weakening. "And don't say stop." He continued stroking almost soothingly over his lower back. "Say _more_. You might as well get used to it." Abruptly he pushed his knee between Alfons' thighs and forced his legs apart. Alfons whimpered into the fabric of the couch and clutched it tightly with the unrestrained hand. It was too late now. He couldn't be saved. It had been too late the moment he had signed that contract.

The molesting hand stalked lower and rubbed against his puckered entrance. A finger pushed forcefully inside him, making Alfons utter another weak sound. His body was still feeling heavy from the sedative, but it made it easier to relax. If he could just relax, maybe it wouldn't hurt.

"Your body becomes much more responsive because of the drug I gave you," Kiehle murmured. His finger thrust in and out, soon added by another finger.

Alfons ignored his arousal completely, but gasped as Kiehle pressed his crotch against his thigh, letting him discover the hard bulge inside the Brigadier General's pants. The two fingers were scissoring to stretch him, and Alfons supposed he should be thankful for that. Kiehle's intention wasn't to hurt him. Only to break him, while satisfying his own lust. Alfons shut his eyes hard as the fingers withdrew and he heard the man undo his own fly.

Swallowing hard, Alfons tried to remain calm as he could only wait in apprehension of what was going to come. He felt a hard length moist with pre-cum rubbing against his buttocks, then up and down along the crevice of his pale flesh.

_Just make it quick...__ Just do what you want. I won't break. I'll never submit mentally._

Edward wouldn't.

Still holding his arm in a lock behind his back and around his hipbone with the other, Kiehle pushed his pulsing hard organ into Alfons' rectum, and Alfons' eyes widened and his lips parted to scream. His cheek was getting pressed down onto the sofa, onto the fabric, and his skin was already starting to become damp with sweat.

"Nice and tight," Kiehle purred, staying still inside for a moment to savour it. "Good boy."

He miscalculated. It _hurt_. The man had literally ploughed right into him without much caution. Because of the lack of lubricant the fingering preparation was near insignificant. Alfons wanted to scream into the fabric. Maybe he did. His throat felt rusty.

As the older man started moving, Alfons simply stilled like he wasn't really there, but somewhere far, far away. Repeatedly Kiehle pulled back, thrusting hard into him again, and the pain burned fiercely through his whole body, breaking down his nerves. It felt like he was going to rip from the inside any moment, cutting into his spinal cord. Whenever he tried to move into a different position to make it hurt less, Kiehle simply pressed him down harder and nailed him in place where he wanted him.

Alfons' mind had gone completely blank. This was happening and he couldn't do anything about it. He could only pray that the man would finish quickly. The thrusting started to pick up speed, and Alfons couldn't even control the ragged breathing of throaty moans escaping through his gritted teeth. Of pain, not pleasure.

"Good boy," Kiehle repeated in a sickly seductive tone. "Moan for me. You like this."

"No," Alfons breathed spitefully. _Make it stop. Get it over with._

Kiehle thrust harder, deeper, grunting and breathing into his ear. Tightening the grasp around his hip, he pulled Alfons even closer, dominant and possessive of his new treasure.

The sound and musky smell of sex became only less and less significant to Alfons. He had brought this upon himself, and now he was only paying as a part of the exchange. Edward had been set free and he had become the prisoner.


	27. Change of Events

**Chapter 27: Change of Events**

* * *

"It's troublesome that we have to switch trains at this place to get to Central," Edward muttered gruffly, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he wandered along the pier by the local train station in Aquroya, the water city.

They had been here once before, a couple of years ago back in the days when they had been travelling around Amestris looking for the Philosopher's stone. They had met a pretty female thief called 'the Psiren'. She was like an icon to the depressed civilians and entertained them through the news every time she made a move. Since the city was said to be disappearing underneath water little by little, and would disappear entirely in the future, that kind of action going on in town was appreciated by the citizens.

Being here now, Edward couldn't help thinking about the balance, and if it had something to do with the fact that the city was drowning. If the worlds had been unbalanced before in the past, maybe this city was one of the sacrifices it had caused? He hoped other similar things like this could be prevented in the future, if he could just do what he was supposed to do. He felt like they were just wasting their time here, and it aggravated him.

"We have a whole hour to kill before the next train leaves." Edward let out a heavy sigh. Nothing to do about that unfortunately. He looked around, realizing he had been talking to air this whole time. "Al, what are you doing?"

The little brother easily ignored the complaints where he was standing a couple of meters away – at a quiet spot with a perfect view over the city. The main city river streamed down below where some kids were playing on one of the bridges curving over the large river. He was used to his brother's complaints by now, and he knew it didn't matter whether he joined in or not. He didn't mind staying here for one hour, it was rather nice. The sun was shining warmly and the sky was as blue as the sea in view. "This city is as beautiful as the last time we were here," he said.

"Ah, you remember that…" Edward scowled. "I wonder if they managed to keep that thief behind bars where she belongs."

"Nii-san," Al said. "Clara-san is a good person. I hope she still helps keeping up the spirit of the citizens."

"No matter what, you only see the best in people, don't you?" Edward chuckled softly. "Let's get some food. Maybe time will go by faster that way."

"Maybe," Al replied half-heartedly. It was a good thing they had spent the night over at a hotel in Lior though. His brother had been completely drained after what happened. While he had forced Edward to stay and rest _(which wasn't hard since he had fallen asleep shortly after arriving at the hotel),_ he had been out helping the citizens in Lior rebuilding some of the damage Thule Society had caused some weeks ago together with the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong. _("My big, sparkling muscles are exactly what this city needs, and I feel honoured to have you assist me during your visit, Alphonse Elric! Please give my sincerest regards to your brother and have a safe trip back to Central!")_

Al always had to smile at the big man's spirit and his ability to spread cheerfulness all around him, and he was glad he had met him. Edward had been rather reluctant to hearing the man's greeting and had dragged Al along back to the train station to fetch the early train from Lior _(and perhaps to avoid accidentally running into the sparkling body builder),_ despite the fact that Al could tell by just looking at him from afar to see that he was still a little worn-out from the day before.

"Are you sure you're okay now, Nii-san?"

"Sure, I've never been _not_ okay," Edward brushed it off.

"You could hardly walk after that transmutation, and I've never before seen you completely drained of energy like that after performing alchemy," Al pointed out.

"That was because of the Gate. It didn't want me to get too close," Edward said.

Al didn't reply to that. He knew the subject was a little too sour for his brother's tastes, and he didn't want to cause another eruption on his brother's part. His eyes lowered towards the river, just as a little girl fell right into the water from the bridge and was driven off by a strong stream. He gasped as his thoughts quickly left their recent subject. "Nii-san!"

Edward scowled down and noticed her as well. She was screaming and waving her arms rapidly up and down in the water. It was obvious that she couldn't swim at all.

"Not good!"

The two brothers started running fast down towards the riverbanks while the little girl's friends started screaming after her as she struggled to keep her head above the water.

"Help! Help!"

There were no other adults nearby, and neither of the kids looked old enough to be good swimmers either. Edward and Al stopped by the riverbank, breathing heavily after running. The streams looked awfully strong. The girl was much further away now.

"Please help save Maya!" another girl cried desperately out to them.

Edward was about to jump in, but Al had already wrung off his red coat and dived straight into the river. "Al!" Edward shouted after him.

The water was dark and the cold stung like he was being stabbed by icicles. The bright sunny sky had obviously no effect on the freezing water. Al's head reached back to the surface, ignoring the cold as best he could and started swimming towards the little girl called Maya. His teacher had taught him how to swim after he started his training, and she had brought him to the island where he had once been training with Edward. Although, he still wasn't very good at it, he was good enough to keep himself moving. The girl's head dipped under the surface and his heart made a twist inside his chest. He was still too far away to reach her! Fortunately she carved herself back up, albeit splashing around in panic. Her brown hair was sticking to her round face, and the water in her eyes made it hard to see anything.

Edward was left on the riverbank; his heart beating a million times a second. He wanted to jump in after Al, but as much as the fact bothered him, he would be useless. He couldn't swim at all and the automail would only slow him down. And both Al and the girl were already much further down the river. He picked up Al's coat in a hurry and started running again, following at the riverside to keep up with them.

Al was driving closer to the girl and stretched out an arm at her. "Take my hand!"

The frightened girl was still struggling with keeping herself up above the surface, but she stretched her hand towards Al. The streams were pulling at her with great force and Al felt himself having the same problem. At this rate they would be brought far, far away from the city, unable to reach shore. Maybe they would even be driven out at sea.

Finally Al grabbed a hold of the girl's hand and pulled her close to him. She clung to him like a lifeline and it made Al have even more trouble with swimming. "I got you," he said, trying to seem calm. "Take long breaths and use your arms to float. Trust me."

His gentle voice reached the girl's ears and she calmed slightly, keeping her arms to her sides while Al held around her chest. But swimming with only one arm was not exactly good. The streams were pulling him like the wind blowing away a leaf. Still, at least she wouldn't drown as long as he held her up this way.

"There's a waterfall," the girl stuttered.

"What?" Al hoped he hadn't heard right. He stared ahead, and to his disbelief it seemed like everything just stopped at an edge. Like the end of the world.

"Al!" Edward shouted.

Al twisted his head towards the riverside at shore. His brother was standing further down, closer to the waterfall. He seemed to have run passed them to keep up with them as they were driven down the stream.

"Get ready!" Edward shouted again. Then he clapped and touched the ground. Al understood what he was doing and turned around in the water to have his legs float first.

Blue alchemy light sparkled up around Edward and shortly after a thick wall of sand and mud was rising up from the ground almost all the way across the river. Edward made sure to make the obstacle long enough for Al to reach it, but not entirely across the river as it would block all the water and cause a flood. He made the wall hard and thick enough to stand on and quickly stepped up on it, following the new path he had created like a bridge across the river.

Al hit the wall with his legs first, avoiding hurting himself and the girl, and he helped her climb up on the alchemy made road. Edward reached them, a little short on breath, and reached out a hand to pull Al up from the water.

The girl sat on her knees, shivering and dripping wet, but safe. Al let Edward help him up and lingered on his knees as well to catch his breath. "Thanks, Nii-san."

"You're really something, scaring the hell out of me like that," Edward scolded. But then he grinned. "I expected nothing less of my little brother."

Al looked up at him and smiled, ignoring the freezing water that lingered and made him shiver. "We should hurry back now, or we'll miss the train."

Edward gasped. "Shit, the train!"

As soon as they were safely back on dry land, Edward undid the transmutation and dragged Al with him in a hurry back towards the train station.

* * *

Back in Central everything was seemingly like normal. But Alfons was at home instead of in the office like he was supposed to be. How stupid and gullible he was.

He had thought that he could take it. Anything. Whatever it turned out to be. It had been rather obvious that the Brigadier General had had something like this in store for him, if he only thought back to everything in detail. While working on Azure the Brigadier General had tried to earn his trust by occasionally speaking to him in person and even lied to make both him and Edward mistrust Colonel Mustang. He had never been hiding the fact that he had a certain influence and power among the highest positions in the military, and after a while he had gotten them both transferred to his command. Maybe that's why he had somehow known that Alfons would go to him while Edward might be given a death penalty, and used it to make Alfons obey every wink. As a bonus he had figured out that Alfons' identity was false, and that it was Mustang who had arranged it all – even the fact that he had covered up for Edward's human transmutation. Carl R. Kiehle would get away with all of that, because Alfons would seem to be only his assistant on the surface when he was really his prisoner. That's what he was. A prisoner.

The man had given him a rank where he could keep Alfons close to him at all times. Alfons couldn't go anywhere without informing the Brigadier General. He couldn't talk about anything concerning his situation. And the most dreadful thing about it was, he had no other choice than to obey him. If he didn't, Edward would die, Al would be imprisoned somewhere as a research subject, Mustang would be jailed and stripped of his state alchemist license, and he… what would happen to him? Did it even matter? Either he would be sentenced to death like Edward, or imprisoned for a lifetime like Mustang.

Alfons sat abruptly up in bed and clutched the covers in front of him. His breathing came out in fast and tattered inhales and exhales. His throat felt sore, but screaming either asleep or awake, didn't make any difference. Nothing had ever hurt so much.

However, what happened to him was insignificant as long as he was able to think of all the pain he would inflict upon the others if everything had gone differently. It was like his fuel.

Everyone would hate him. Or, perhaps Edward wouldn't hate him, but Alfons would still hate himself for having inflicted everything upon him by being selfish. If Edward was killed by the military it would be his fault. And living without Edward would be like Alfons had already died. He had thought… He had really thought that with these facts in his mind, he would be able to withstand. Hold out. That he wouldn't break.

_And look at me now_, Alfons thought as he brought his knees up to his chest and cried silently, feeling his shoulders trembling and heart beating sharply. There was no way any human being would be capable to live such life, suffering by submitting to someone they hate, while being forced to lie about everything. He couldn't live with this for even a week, how was he supposed to withstand it for two whole years? He didn't know if he would be even capable to face Edward at all after last night.

Alfons had been doomed from the start, from the very first day he agreed to the Brigadier General's twisted desires, without even realizing it. He had gone thinking that it couldn't be very serious, but the one he had been fooling the most was probably himself. He had thought it would only happen once, and just when he had managed to put the whole episode behind him… he had been raped.

And thinking for just one second that the Brigadier General wouldn't do it again was of course naïve and hopelessly optimistic, which Alfons now wasn't. At least not optimistic. He knew, Kiehle would try to do that to him again. He didn't know if he could handle it a second time. He would break entirely. He would collapse right in front of Edward and cry. He was actually happy that Edward and Al were away, or else he might have exposed himself already. But it would still take some hours before they were back, so maybe he would manage to keep his own emotions in shackles before that time.

He started recalling how he had gotten himself home at all, but wishing he hadn't. He had somehow managed to dress himself and got sent out of the office, still in a shocked state and limping from pain. His insides were dirtied with semen and blood. It hurt. His mind was sluggish. And Kiehle had simply said:

_"Go home and sleep. Be back tomorrow."_

_Alfons supported himself at the wall as the door swung shut with a loud slam behind him._

_Sleep?_

_Would he ever sleep again?__ The prospect of sleep seemed completely impossible to reach, likewise did the house and his and Edward's bed._

_Alfons was shaking badly and tried to keep his focus on the floor. He was still dizzy and felt a terrible sense of nausea bubble __up inside his stomach. What had happened had still not reached his brain completely, but he knew only that he wanted to get away. Anywhere. He wanted to hide somewhere and never come back to this place ever again._

"_Edward..." he whispered. He wanted to see him terribly right then. He wanted to tell him everything. Get rid of this burden he carried all alone. How convenient it was that he was in Lior by now._

_Slowly he started moving down the hall towards the elevator while he still supported himself by the wall. If someone saw him like this, what would they think? They probably wouldn't suspect what had really happened to him, rather that he was sick or something. _

_Alfons balled his fists as he finally reached the elevator and pressed the button.__ It felt like the elevator took forever to reach him and he was afraid he would just collapse right there on the floor before it finally arrived. He was prepared to step right into it, but as the doors slid to the sides, someone already stood there, ready to walk out. Alfons backed off, his back hitting the wall in surprise._

_Colonel Roy Mustang stepped out of the elevator, noticing him and frowned with his one dark eye. "Alfons."_

"_Sir.__" Somehow Alfons managed to get his voice to work fairly, while his eyes shot down to the floor to avert the Colonel's while straightening himself up a little._

"_Why are you here this late?" Roy asked._

"_I was... working," Alfons said. "I'll be heading home now." He stepped into the elevator, bypassing the man, but he felt a strong grip around his arm stopping him and he froze as he was held back. The Colonel was blocking the way of the elevator doors, so they wouldn't close shut._

"_Is something wrong, Alfons?"_

_Alfons dared to lift his eyes, looking up terrified at him. He was still shaking badly. If he could've just stopped shaking! There was no way Mustang wouldn't notice it. "No, I'm fine," he replied quietly. "Just... feeling a little sick."_

_That was an understatement._

_The Colonel looked at him carefully and __slowly let go of his arm. "I need a couple of words with your superior officer," he said. "It will only take a couple of minutes. Wait for me downstairs, and I'll drive you home."_

_Alf__ons stared at him with bleary eyes. To be honest with himself, he didn't know if he would even be able to walk all the way home without passing out. He probably wouldn't. "Thank you, sir," he replied half-heartedly._

_The Colonel nodded and continued further down the hall without looking back. Alfons stared after him as the door to the elevator closed. That had been a close call. Alfons knew he shouldn't underestimate the Colonel's sense of judgement, and he was close to __being the Brigadier General's enemy as well. If Mustang started suspecting something it could get bad. Worse than everything already was. That couldn't happen. _

_Alfons sighed deeply as the elevator made a halt and the doors went up. He s__tepped out the main doors of Central HQ, seriously considering walking straight home without waiting for Mustang to avoid further questions. But still he was feeling awful and the Colonel had just wanted to be nice to him. He leaned against one of the pillars decorating the front of the headquarters and waited. Actually, he wondered slightly why Mustang was visiting the Brigadier General at this hour in the first place. It was far after working hours. The sun was setting in the distance, leaving the sky within a dark purple gloom._

_What were they talking about right now? It probably had something to do with Thule Society, or maybe it was something more personal? Alfons remembered being under the impression that Mustang and Kiehle had known each other for a long time, and been like rivals all the same. Obviously they both held some grudge against each other, and during the Azure-project it had become clear that Kiehle had wanted to rip all the credit right out of Mustang's hands. He considered asking the Colonel about it when he returned._

_After a quarter of an hour Mustang appeared walking out the main doors, acknowledging Alfons with a nod. "My car is this way," he__ simply said._

_Alfons followed after him, trying to walk as normally as he managed without limping too much._

_Mustang turned around, looking startled at him. "Are you hurt?"_

_Alfons shook his head and clutched his abdomen, muttering: "Just a stomach ache."__ It was hardly even a lie._

_Mustang stopped and waited for him to catch up.__ "You look pale. You should probably get some rest," he said, laying a supporting hand against the small of his back, leading him onward._

"_Probably, I'll be fine," he reassured densely. He decided to try a bold move to make their conversation head in another direction. "Can I ask..." Alfons started, "what were you talking with the Brigadier General about?"_

"_No, that you may not ask," Mustang replied._

_Alfons averted his eye__s again, feeling a little ashamed for stepping over the line on a matter that didn't concern him. "My apologies, sir."_

"_It's alright, Alfons__." He sounded like he meant it._

_They reached the car and Mustang held up the door on the passenger side for him. "I still haven't seen where you live now, so you'll have to tell me where to drive."_

_Alfons nodded. He got into the car and rested deeply into the car seat, his eyes already drooping. As Roy seated himself in Alfons told him quickly the directions and for the rest of the way none of them spoke much. _

_Alfons had trouble keeping himself calm__, and awake for that matter. He still felt like his mind was lingering in lethargy because of the drug. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't broken down crying yet. Besides, being this close to Mustang made him keep on his mask. Somehow, Mustang's solemn face became an encouraging emotion for him to copy instead of falling into his own little tormented world._

_The car stopped. __"Here we are. Your place looks nice," Mustang commented._

"_Thanks," Alfons replied, opening the door and putting his foot on the ground._

"_Alfons," Mustang said as he was on his way out. "Get some sleep. You don't look so good. Edward will probably be back tomorrow, and he wouldn't want to come back to see that look on your face." He smiled gently._

"_Ah..." Alfons answered silently. "I will."_

_When he had finally gotten himself __inside the house he went directly into the shower and turned on the hot water. He hadn't even taken off his clothes as the water poured down over him, soaking him. Alfons closed his eyes where he leaned against the white wall tiles, feeling somehow that he was able to think more reasonably after having met the Colonel. _

_He couldn't let anyone know. __Not about anything. This was his secret and his problem. He had to figure out a way to get out of it by himself – without having anyone else suffer from it. The Colonel was right. If Edward came home seeing him looking as awful as he had been just now he would definitely become worried and ask questions. Alfons didn't want that._

Then he had gone to bed and fallen asleep, still feeling terribly sick and thinking that it was all for the best this way. But it hadn't stopped him from waking up some hours later in the middle of the black night, when the drug was completely out of his system, sucking in sharp breaths of air and crying into his knees.

Would he really be able to face Edward? He had to, of course. The alternative was getting everyone to hate him by getting them mixed up into this horrible mess he was in. There was no way he would ever let that happen.

* * *

Late in the afternoon the following day Edward and Al returned to Central from their little journey. They had to report back to the Headquarters immediately after returning, so the brothers headed directly to Central HQ from the train station. Their case had been kind of special after all, and the result had been quite disturbing. Still, Edward was set upon going through with this to the end, no matter where he had to be to do it. He was curious if the spying team Fuhrer President Hakuro had sent out on a mission to Thule Society had found out anything new.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat on his usual spot by his desk, glaring annoyed at his paperwork which never seemed to come to an end. He was glad to be interrupted by his 1st Lieutenant, sticking her head into his office announcing that the Elric-brothers had returned to Central to report in.

"Send them in," Roy said.

A moment later the two young siblings entered his office, Edward carrying a suitcase. It seemed like they had arrived straight from the train station. The door closed behind them and Roy's eye fell on the youngest. Al looked slightly pale and tired.

"Welcome back," Roy greeted. "How did it go?"

"Well," Edward started. "Not so good. I couldn't destroy the Gate from Lior."

Al sneezed.

"And he's caught a flu," Edward added.

Al dried off his running nose on his sleeve. "That's not what we're here for," he muttered hoarsely. He had indeed caught something, Mustang concurred. His voice sounded awful and his cheeks were flushed feverously.

"Sit down," he offered and picked up his phone to connect to Riza's desk. "Could you bring us some tea, please?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she replied in the other end.

The two young siblings sat down on the couch, and Edward's eyes barely left his brother. "I told you this would happen, doing reckless things like that," Roy heard him scold as he had spoken to Hawkeye.

"Oh now," Mustang shot in, putting down the receiver. "Who is calling _who_ reckless here?"

Edward gave him a look. "Al jumped into a river."

"A girl was drowning," Al persisted.

"Are you all right?" Roy asked, suddenly struck by worry. Any time he felt real worry about something it always involved one of the Elric-brothers.

"Yeah, it turned out all right," Edward said. "Except that he got sick suddenly." He held his hand at Al's forehead, but the younger brother sighed deeply.

"It's nothing serious," Al insisted. "I've had a cold a dozen times since I got my body back." He sneezed again into his arm. It seemed like he was getting all his sicknesses now since he had been unable to while being a suit of armour.

"Let's get this meeting over with quick so we can go home," Edward said, turning to the Colonel. "Basically, I did the transmutation using my blood to connect to the Gate. But I couldn't touch it. Somehow I could hear a voice inside my head, like it was the Gate speaking to me. It said '_the lights cannot be separated'_."

Mustang listened carefully. "What does that mean?"

"While having the transmutation activated I saw two parallel lights which I think resemble how the Gates of each of the worlds are connected to each other," Edward explained. "But I couldn't reach them. I've figured, the only way to do it is from the Gate inside Thule Society."

Mustang rubbed his cheek thoughtfully as Riza came in with tea for all of them. Al nibbled at the hot liquid as the Colonel continued speaking. "That sounds troublesome, indeed. For now, we can only wait for a new report while the Fuhrer President has sent a team of nine to Thule Society's old headquarters to see if they are still active there. We have to act depending on what they report back to Central."

Edward nodded. "I see." They couldn't wait for too long. For both of Alfons and Al's sakes he had to get rid of that Gate as fast as possible. That reminded him, "Where is Alfons?" he asked. "Is he still in?"

"No," Mustang said. "He's not here today."

"Why?" Edward asked, rising from the couch.

"I drove him home from the office yesterday. He seemed unwell, so I suppose he stayed at home today."

Now Edward was even more set upon getting home fast. "Are we done here?" he asked.

Mustang nodded. "I'll know as soon as something is reported in. I'll fill you in tomorrow." With a concerned glance at the youngest brother, he picked up his phone and dialled the intern number to Havoc's desk. "Havoc, I need you to drive the Elric-brothers home for me," he said.

A small smile graced over Edward's lips. "Thanks, Colonel."

* * *

After thanking Havoc for the ride they came into a seemingly empty house. Everything was dark and it didn't look like anyone had even used the kitchen since they left for Lior.

"Don't tell me he's stopped eating because of work again," Edward muttered. "I'll kill him. Can't even leave him for one day, geez."

Al sneezed and huffed. "He should be home though."

"Yeah, he's probably upstairs." Edward sighed. "Go to bed, Al. I'll try digging up something that might help against that flu." He followed Al up the stairs. "I'll just go check upon Alfons first."

"It's alright, Nii-san. I'll just get some sleep and I'll be better," Al assured. He went to his room, pulled off his clothes and curled up in his comforting bed. He liked his room and he had actually had time to miss it a little while being gone. Edward stepped in after him and pulled the covers up to his shoulder.

Al smiled and closed his eyes. "I hope Heiderich-san is okay," he muttered softly, already starting to doze off.

Edward silently thought that whatever plagued Alfons he might be able to cure him in _some_ way. "Get well now, Al," he said as he left and shut the door carefully.

He stepped down the hall to the study first, and surprisingly Alfons wasn't there. Maybe he was feeling really unwell, as the Colonel had said. He went back up the hall again to the other bedroom and knocked. "Alfons?" He didn't get any reply so he figured he might be sleeping. Carefully he opened the door and stepped into the dim room. The air was tight and warm. Edward stepped towards his bed, seeing a blond figure lying curled up there. He was hugging his covers tightly in his arms instead of having them over him, and he was dressed in a blue t-shirt and boxers.

Edward sat down on the bedside, considering just letting him sleep. He didn't want to wake him, but he wanted Alfons to know that he was back too. Edward had missed him, and he was sure Alfons had missed him too considering the way he was using his covers as a substitute.

"Alfons," Edward whispered softly, and gently placed his hand on his shoulder, caressing lightly down his back. "I'm home."

His lover shifted a little, and his eyes quirked awake in the next second. Noticing that someone was sitting beside him, he gasped out and lunged out a fist right towards Edward's chest. Edward caught his hand in the last second, stopping his punch. Alfons stared at him with wide eyes.

"That was close," Edward murmured. "If that had hit it would've hurt more for you than me. My chest plate is on that side, stupid."

Alfons retrieved his hand slowly, his mind still in shock. "You're back..."

"Of course I am," Edward said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Alfons sat up slowly on his palms in bed, his forehead damp and his breathing a little heavy. "I'm sorry," he managed.

"Don't be sorry," Edward said. "Was it a bad dream?"

Alfons shook his head. "I don't know what..." A lie. He wasn't even able to finish it. Instead he leaned close to Edward and wrapped his arms around him before he could ask again. "I've missed you..."

"Me too," Edward said, his hand closing around his slender waist. "Why were you absent today? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just not well."

"Why?"

"No particular reason."

"I see." Edward pulled himself back, staring Alfons over. "You're probably overworked already. That bastard..."

Alfons looked away. "Whatever I do... I have no choice." His chest hurt and his throat lazed together. "Even if I had wanted to change it, I can't."

Edward stared at him intently, not quite understanding what he meant about that. "Something is wrong. Is he making you do some shitload? I swear, I'm going to fucking _kill_—"

Quickly Alfons pulled Edward firmly closer and silenced him with a deep kiss. Edward's voice drowned away into his mouth, and then he closed his eyes and submitted into it.

_What am I doing, saying this much?_ Alfons scolded himself. He couldn't let Edward get worried or worse –_ suspicious_, or everything would immediately get much worse. It had to be kept hidden forever, from everyone he knew. But another voice deep inside his mind was screaming: _How the hell are you supposed to manage living with this? How can you live and not tell him?_

Alfons shut his eyes tightly and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He felt Edward's cold metal fingers against his damp forehead and he sighed as he parted from the kiss. He placed his hand on top of Edward's. "It feels good."

"You look like you have a fever," Edward noted, feeling the damp heat oozing from Alfons' cheeks. He urged Alfons to lie down on his back beside him. Alfons obliged and lied down with his head resting in Edward's lap and let his hand of cold steel coat over his forehead.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered. "How did the mission go?"

"Not good," Edward admitted. "I failed to destroy the Gate." He gave Alfons a brief explanation of everything he had learned on their short trip to Lior.

Alfons stared quietly up at him while he spoke. When he was finished he closed his eyes again. "So, we're going back there, aren't we?"

Edward's lips pressed together in a thin line for a couple of seconds. "Not you." He felt the movements of Alfons's furrows forming on his forehead underneath his palm.

"Not me?"

"That's right."

"But _you_ are going." That was obvious. Alfons knew that. Edward, determined as always, would never give up until he had reached all of his goals.

"Yeah," Edward silently said.

Alfons opened his eyes and stared straight up at him, his cobalt eyes being almost as hard as the steel coating his forehead. "Don't make me tell you this again," he said. "I'm not with you just to be protec—"

"That's not it," Edward shot back. "Just punch me again for saying this, I probably deserve it. But I won't let you come with me this time. It's too dangerous. It'll probably be a gunfight, you don't even like carrying a gun and neither do you have authorized permission to carry one. To be completely honest... there's nothing you can do. You'll only be in the way."

Alfons sat up abruptly, shaking Edward's hand off. He didn't say anything, and there was like a shadow had fallen over his eyes. Edward retrieved his hand slowly, keeping his eyes against the back of Alfons's head, waiting for him to turn around.

"I'll be going with the military this time," he stated after a small moment, as Alfons didn't make a move to turn to him again. "It's a_ mission_. You're not even certified to come, 1st Lieutenant or not."

Alfons turned half-heartedly at him at that. The words were only logical, after all.

"This time it's different," Edward continued, looking pleadingly at him to understand. "I won't risk losing you again... I don't know what I'll do."

Alfons frowned. "You never lost me, Edward."

Edward gave him a hard stare back. "Yes I did. I lost you once when you were shot and lay unconscious at the hospital for over two weeks. And I lost you when you told me you were dying of an incurable disease and that I had to leave you and the other world for my own sake."

Alfons' eyes shot down towards the sheets, feeling the lump returning inside his chest. _Not again._ He felt a hand of metal rest on his shoulder. The metal had become warm. It squeezed lightly.

"I got you back at both times," Edward said, his voice softening. "I've been damned lucky, but I'm not comfortable with trusting myself enough to be that lucky a third time."

Alfons' shoulders relaxed more as Edward's words sparked his memory. He was right, of course... even if Alfons didn't want it to be logical, it was. "I guess I forgot," he mumbled softly. Actually, it was like all his memories of Munich were growing fainter each passing day.

"For both my sake and your own, we'll be better off if you just stay right here," Edward surmised quietly. "Besides, I need someone to look after Al for me."

Somehow Alfons just knew Al would be just as unpleased with being left behind from the mission as he was.

"Without you I would've lost already," Edward then said. It was rare of him to talk this way. "So, if I know you're here, safe, I'll definitely not lose in the future."

Alfons finally turned around to look at him properly. Into those determined-looking eyes of amber gold. Drowning into them.

"I'll dispose of Thule Society once and for all, and destroy the Gate that is haunting you." Edward's eyes were always hard as unbreakable ice whenever he was serious. Either of anger, suspiciousness or determinedness. "This thing is scaring the living shit out of me. All I want is to get it all over with as soon as hell." _Before I start forgetting about you... And before you start forgetting about me too..._ He considered telling Alfons, but he didn't.

Alfons finally spoke words again. "Have it your way then... I'll wait for you." It was hard saying them. But it was exactly what Edward wanted to hear.

Edward's eyes softened immediately and he leaned forward, making their lips clash together again in a soft and moist fondness. He pulled him closely and they ground their hips against each other, undressing each other, breathing and tasting. Some minutes later they were both naked and their bodies damp. He relaxed soothingly by just lying like this, and Alfons wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and nuzzled into his loose hair as he cocooned him.

Alfons would leave the whole matter be for now. Anything could happen. It was the present that mattered, and now he was finally embraced by the secure feeling of mutual love and the pleasure of sex, not the heartless cruelty of it.

* * *

The fact that Alfons had slept much better that night, now that Edward lay closely beside him, fell almost completely into ruins the very moment the alarm clock started ringing the next morning. He shut it off with a heavy slap against the annoying mechanism, allowing a soft groan from his dry throat. Then he simply dug his face into the pillow next to Edward's sprawled blond locks.

_I'm not going__, I'm not going, I'm not..._ Needless to say, he didn't want to.

Edward shifted onto his back beside him and yawned loudly. "Did it just ring?"

"Yeah," Alfons replied stifled.

Edward rubbed his eyes and propped up on his elbow. "Usually it's you who has to urge_ me_ out."

"Just urge yourself," Alfons mumbled, feeling suddenly in a bad mood. "I don't feel like getting up."

Edward frowned down at him. "You never skip work."

"I'm still feeling a little unwell."

"What's wrong with you?" Edward laid his palm against Alfons's neck, but Alfons gently brushed the hand away.

"It's nothing serious. Just a small headache and nausea."

"Maybe you should see a doctor to be sure," Edward said. He sounded worried.

"No, it's fine, I'll just sleep." He knew he was receiving a soft but circumspect scowl at that statement from those intelligent golden eyes.

"Are you sure this hasn't got something to do with work?"

Great. He didn't do a very good job to ease down on Edward's suspicion right now.

"Positive." Alfons turned around on his back and reached up to leave a chaste kiss on Edward's mouth. "Don't worry about me."

Edward sighed. "Well, you and Al take care of each other then. He'll be home today too because of the flu he caught while we were away."

"Oh, I see." Alfons lay down again, smiling meekly up at his lover. "We'll try get better then. I'll bring him some soup later or something."

"Thank you." Edward leaned down to kiss him one more time, looking like he really didn't want to leave either. "I'll see you later." He climbed out of bed and stood up. "I'll probably have another dreary day with paperwork." He groaned.

Alfons closed his eyes, ignoring his complaints. "I love you, Edward."

Edward snorted like Alfons was mocking him and left the bedroom, but Alfons heard the small smile on his lips. He rolled over to his side and pulled the blanket all the way up to his nose. Actually, only being in the same room as Edward again had made him feel much better. All he needed was Edward and some time to think of something to do with his problem. Maybe he should convince Edward that they should run away. Or maybe he had to make some proof of what the Brigadier General was doing to him so he could have something to show the higher-ups. If he had solid proof, nothing could hold them back from arresting the Brigadier General. The problem was just, how to get it?

Still, only by thinking in this direction made Alfons more relaxed and shortly after he fell into another quiet, albeit light, sleep.

He woke up later that morning by the sound of a door shutting in the hall. He figured it had been Al who had just been at the bathroom. He gazed over at the clock on the nightstand. It still wasn't noon yet, but more than late enough to get up from bed. He wasn't really feeling that sick anymore, even if he would never feel the same about the Central Headquarters again. The thought of that he had to go back there sooner or later made his stomach curl. He might never feel the same way about himself either.

He decided to take a shower, in a desperate attempt to think of something else and feel a little _cleaner_. Even if he had showered before he went to bed the day before it had started to become a long time ago and due to the lack of restful sleep and nightmares staining him with sweat, he probably needed it.

He stood up from bed and took out a clean shirt from the drawer he shared with Edward. They even borrowed each other's shirts sometimes. Alfons wasn't much bigger than Edward around the shoulders and besides Edward usually preferred shirts one size too big for him. At least he used to in Munich, but Alfons had noticed that his way of dressing had slightly changed since they came to the other world. He had started to wear more colours and tighter shirts, even tighter pants. Alfons didn't mind it at all. He thought it rather suited him more and Edward looked more stunning than ever in his tight black t-shirt with the red alchemy emblem on. He wondered if Edward was actually aware of it. He had to have _some_ conscious mind of how he dressed himself.

He stepped into the shower, enjoying the hot flow of water streaming down over him. He had turned the water pressure high, and as the water hit his back it almost felt like a soothing massage. It was nothing like Edward's though, of course.

Alfons smiled. How silly he would've seemed if anyone knew that he was spending almost every minute of his alone time thinking of Edward. He wondered if Edward did the same. He doubted it. He almost felt like a lovesick girl for keeping this up. Edward probably thought about him sometimes, but he didn't let it come in the way of what he was supposed to be doing. Still, right now Alfons had nothing he was supposed to do, and he had experienced another trauma in his life lately. Thinking about the one person that truly loved him in the world obviously was the best existing comfort he had. He even almost forgot about the Brigadier General. Even if it was for only two seconds.

He finished showering, pulled on his fresh clothes and felt surprisingly much better. He wasn't even that sore anymore, so he could walk properly without looking like a lunatic. He went downstairs to prepare some food as he heard the door to Al's bedroom open up again and the sound of steps towards the bathroom. At least Al was awake. Alfons figured he could make him some breakfast too since he probably hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

The kitchen contained some traces that Edward had been there earlier and made breakfast in haste. Alfons had lived with Edward for a long time already, so he was kind of used to the fact that Edward rarely cleaned up after himself without being told to. He cleared Edward's used dishes away from the table and started preparing some breakfast for him and Al.

He wasn't really that used to living with Al yet _(and probably vice-versa)._ They had barely been home at the same time so far, so he still wondered what it would be like. At least Al hadn't woken up last night... They had tried to keep themselves as quiet as possible though. Alfons thought that after seeing how Al reacted when witnessing him and Edward kiss in the hall the other day, it seemed he still wasn't used to the fact that he and Edward had that kind of relationship in the first place. And for that reason, Alfons didn't feel directly comfortable about being himself towards Edward as long as Al was in the same room. But hopefully that would change later. Most likely, it all just needed some time to adjust.

While he had started cutting bread, the door bell rang. Alfons put down the knife, wondering who would come here at this hour. Most of the people they knew were supposed to be at the office. He figured it might be Riza though. Maybe she had heard they both were sick and wanted to check upon them. Besides, she had mentioned that she would come by sometime in case they needed help for something else in the house.

He stepped to the hall and opened the door, not at all expecting to see the man who was standing on the porch.

Alfons' eyes widened in fear and his first reaction was to quickly shut the door. But the man had already a foot inside, blocking the door from closing.

"Good day, Alfons," his commanding officer said. "This wasn't the welcome I expected." He laid a hand on the door to push it further up.

Alfons gave it up and stood back, but his eyes turned hard. He almost found himself asking _how did you know where I live?_ But then he suddenly remembered that Kiehle had provided them this house in the first place. Of course he would know... Instead he asked: "Sir, why are you here?"

"I haven't heard a word from you, so I decided to check up on you myself," Kiehle informed neatly. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I've called in sick," Alfons replied. "Didn't Mrs. Vera tell you?"

"Yes, that would be yesterday. I've heard nothing from you _today_, Alfons." Kiehle took a step forward, clearing the doorway in front of him.

Alfons took another step back, nervously. "Well, no, I'm still not feeling well. But you didn't have to come here."

"Don't worry about that. It's my duty to take care of my subordinates, as you know." He closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes watchfully on Alfons. "And this is my lunch break. I decided to take lunch right _here_." The lock clicked.

Alfons felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach. "What do you want?"

Before he could think straight of what was happening, the Brigadier General had him pressed against the wall in the hall with his arms above his head. His back hit the wall hard, and shortly after a knee pressed in between his legs, efficiently preventing him from escaping.

Alfons gasped out.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" Kiehle asked smugly. "You're _avoiding_ me, Alfons, and that's not good. That's not why you're working under me. Do I need to remind you? Why are you working for me?"

Alfons found himself unable to perform anything akin to coherent speech. He twisted and struggled where he was pinned, but not able to go anywhere. Kiehle tightened the hold around his wrists with one hand and gripped around his chin with the other, forcing his face to point towards him. He was so close that Alfons could smell him, and needless to say – nothing about Kiehle smelt good.

"It's because you owe me," Kiehle continued in a purring voice. "Because it's thanks to me that your sweet lover is alive. So everything he gets to do with you, I should get to do with you as well."

What kind of twisted logic was that? Alfons shook his head, despite the hand locking his head in place. As bravely as he could he coaxed his voice back into function. "Let go of me," he managed, surprisingly composed. He didn't want to discuss all this now. He needed time. He needed some sort of plan. This was _his_ house now. The Brigadier General had no right to force his way in! "Please leave," Alfons said, trying to sound polite as he usually was. But he didn't quite succeed in keeping the spitefulness away from his tone. Not that he wanted either really.

"No, Alfons I'm not going to leave," Kiehle said sleekly. "I'll give you a choice. You can resist and I'll take you right here, or you can come with me willingly to your bedroom."

Alfons' breath suddenly started arguing with his lungs, making his chest tighten. "Wha...?"

Kiehle's lips coated him, and his tongue thrust forcefully between his lips, playing effortlessly around his mouth. Alfons resisted by writhing and twisting his head away and gasping for his breath while attempting to pull his arms free. "Neither! Please, get out."

_He didn't want this... Not again! Not here!_

"I know you're alone," Kiehle said, pressing his knee further up between Alfons' legs, making him let out a painful whine. "I ran into your dear Edward as I left the office, so I assure you that we won't be disturbed_ this time_ either."

Alfons' eyes widened even further as he came to think of the fact that they _weren't_ alone in the house. "I'm not alone," he whispered desperately. "Al is here. Alphonse." Maybe this fact could save him!

Kiehle stared at him circumspectly. "You're lying. The youngest Elric-brother is supposed to be at the office as well. Nice try."

"He's not at HQ, he's here because he's sick," Alfons replied, trying to move off from Kiehle's knee, which still pressed uncomfortably against his crotch.

The man snarled and pressed his arm at Alfons' throat while still holding his arms like being stuck in a giant tool vice. "If this is your answer, I'll simply have to teach you how to submit to me the hard way."

Alfons shook his head in disbelief. "Please..." He was shut up by a hand moving to press against his mouth, while the Brigadier General's teeth abused his sensitive skin by his neck. Alfons wanted to scream and yell out, but something stopped him. What if Al heard...? He didn't know if it would be good or disastrous, so instead he kept his mouth shut and focused on struggling himself free. But Kiehle didn't let him get anywhere and smacked the back of his head right into the hard wall. Stars coated his vision and the lack of air made him dizzy. Kiehle bit down on his skin, harder than before, making him muffle out a soft cry.

"You're not getting away from me, you never will," Kiehle whispered into his ear. "I can make you do anything, I'll mark you, scar you for life. I can make you bleed, don't think that I will hesitate to do it. If you try to fight me, I will make sure you'll never consider that option ever again."

Alfons shut his eyes tightly and coiled in discomfort. No one had threatened him this way before. Everything was so hopeless... He could do nothing.

A sudden short gasp, barely audible, sounded from another direction and made Kiehle quickly whip his head towards the doorway pointing toward the living room. Right there stood Al, his jaw gone slack in bewilderment and his body stiff in alarm. From his stand he had a full view of the situation and a disbelieving look on his face. Still, his eyes were as aware and hard as his rigid stance, directed at the Brigadier General.

Kiehle stepped away from Alfons so fast that Alfons almost flopped right to the floor. He leaned heavily against the wall, breathing hard and touched his abused throat. It felt sore there. Unpleasant. But this sudden change of events turned everything all around as fast as it had started.

"You will forget that you saw this." Kiehle's hard steel eyes were directed at Alphonse now. It felt like heavy, dark storm clouds were suddenly filling the ceiling of the room. "Or your brother will be as good as dead." Kiehle then turned back to Alfons without waiting for a reply. "Come to work tomorrow, or I'll come right here again, and don't think I won't drag you if I have to."

Alfons swallowed, but was too relieved to see that the man turned away and walked quickly out the door to pay tomorrow much mind. The door swung shut with a loud slam as he left, and the two doppelgangers remained in the hall, both of them as silent as a grave.

For some seconds Alfons could only close his eyes and let all kinds of pessimistic thoughts run through his head. Al knew. He had seen it. What did that mean? This would complicate things to a great extent.

In the end he simply let himself slide down and sit on the floor with his back against the wall and arms wrapped around his knees. He didn't even dare look in Al's direction. What he must think of him, living this double life. Maybe he hated him. Maybe he didn't want to do anything but tell Edward. How could Alfons stop him from doing that?

Al took a small step closer to the older, his voice lifting Alfons from his haze of distress. "Heiderich-san..." he started in a careful tenor. "Tell me... What is going on here?"

Lying about it didn't even cross Alfons' mind at that point. He hugged his knees a little tighter. "Remember that I signed a contract to work under Kiehle that made him save Edward from being executed?" he asked half-heartedly.

"Of course," Al replied timidly.

"Something else was bound in that contract that I wasn't aware of. And if I told anyone, it would be fatal." Alfons rested his chin on his arm. "I don't know what to do, Al..."

Al frowned at him. He had never seen Alfons like this before. He had always seemed so relaxed and optimistic to him. And usually he was smiling. At least when Edward was there. "Is the Brigadier General... using you?"

Alfons nodded, having already given in. Al had seen it with his own eyes, so what was the point in hiding it anymore? "I don't want to go into the details with you. Let's just say that he is. And if I don't do whatever he wants... that would be even worse."

Al stepped closer and kneeled down beside him. "I doubt that. This is awful and serious, and you're letting that man get away with it. You can't just do _nothing _and let this continue. Edward doesn't have a clue, does he? You have to tell him." His voice was hard and persistent, but still full of emotion all the same.

Alfons shook his head. "I can't do that. Please understand this, Al." He looked up with a soft expression, meeting his parallel's deep bronze eyes. It was almost like looking into a mirror. "You can't tell anyone what you just saw. The Brigadier General has more power than Mustang, and he will use it to execute Edward and strip Mustang of his position in the name of justice." Alfons looked down again. He didn't want to tell Al about the fact that the Brigadier General knew about him being a result of a human transmutation too. He didn't want to scare Al more than necessary. The thought that the military's ability to use Al as an object for science was really disturbing.

"He can't do that," Al protested. "He's not _that _powerful. And if you tell the military what he did to you—"

"Who would they believe?" Alfons counteracted. "Kiehle knows about me. Nothing would stop him from telling them that I'm from the same world as Thule Society. They'll probably assume that I used to be one of them and give me a lifetime in jail."

Al fell silent for some seconds at that. "He knows quite much..."

Alfons moved to stand up. "He dug into my records." He stopped and corrected himself. "My _false _records. If the higher-ups find out that Mustang faked it all for me, it'll be his downfall, as well as mine." Standing on his feet again, he kept resting his back against the wall. "So, not for me, but for Edward and the Colonel – don't tell anyone about this, Al." He knew he was asking Alphonse to keep very dark and dangerous secrets from his brother, but he had no other choice. He didn't like it any more than Al did.

Al didn't reply at once. He stood slowly up to his feet as well and averted his eyes, seemingly incapable of deciding which alternative to settle with.

"I'll find a way to stop him without letting them know anything," Alfons added resolutely. "I can't risk ruining their lives as well. So, just forget all about this. It's my problem." He knew already that Al would keep his mouth shut, and turned to the stairs, thinking darkly that Kiehle had known he would make Al stay quiet. That's why he had just left without saying much. Kiehle had left Alfons to deal with this mess, and tomorrow... who knows what would happen. He had to come to the office, or else Kiehle would probably come and drag him. Or worse. Alfons headed for the stairs with quick steps.

"Alfons!" Al suddenly called out loud, making him stop for two reasons. Firstly Al rarely raised his voice like that and secondly, Alfons couldn't remember ever having heard him calling him _Alfons_ before. He turned around slowly, facing Al again.

"What are you planning to do?" Al wanted to know, fidgeting a little.

"Well," Alfons sighed. "You know what kind of person Kiehle is. He wasn't a good person before this either. I don't think someone like him could have a _spotless_ record. If I'm able to dig something up about him, maybe _I_ can keep him in shackles for a while." Alfons beamed softly, like it should be easy, though he knew it wouldn't. He didn't even know where to start, and the idea had just suddenly popped into his head.

Al nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. "You're right." He paused before he said steadfast: "I'll help you." Almost exactly the way Edward would've said it.

Alfons scowled at him. _Al... help him?_ He was about to refuse, but then his thoughts started spinning and the fact that someone else knew everything in case something happened to him didn't sound very stupid. Al was smart, and Alfons had witnessed him taken down four soldiers more or less by himself. If someone could help him who wasn't Edward or the Colonel, it was Al.

"I'm not sure about this," he said slowly. "And I don't know how to do it. But I appreciate the offer. Thank you, Al."

Al gave him a resolute nod. "Actually, I have an idea of where to start looking."

* * *

"This paperwork bores the crap out of me," Edward complained. "Do it yourself, you old bastard." He was standing in front of the Colonel's desk with his received stock of sheets in his hands.

Mustang gave him an indifferent stare. "I can't send you out on missions at these times, Fullmetal, so I have no other way of making use of you."

Edward gnarled at him.

"So, if you please, get started on that." He failed to hide a smug smirk.

"What are we waiting for really?" Edward demanded. "Does the Fuhrer have any contact with that unit he sent out to Thule at all?"

"To be honest, Fullmetal," Roy sighed, "I don't know yet. I haven't heard any news."

"Isn't it about time we hear from them already?" Edward asked. "It's been two days since they left."

"Patience, Fullmetal," Mustang inclined. "You've never lacked anything more than that."

Edward pouted theatrically and then scoffed. He'd make the Colonel pay someday for taking advantage of him like this.

Just as Edward turned to leave, the phone suddenly started ringing and the chiming sound made him stop and forget every avenging method towards his superior officer. He turned around excitedly. Maybe it was the call they had been waiting for! If they could finally get some news about Thule Society, maybe they could get ready for the main mission soon.

Mustang picked up the phone quickly. "Colonel Mustang here." His face turned into a deep frown. "What?"

Edward stepped back to the desk, curious and hurriedly rid himself of the papers in his arms. He wanted to ask Mustang right away what this was about, but he restrained himself.

"I understand," Mustang said. "We'll be there shortly." He put the receiver down with a thoughtful scowl.

"Any news from the unit?" Edward asked quickly.

"No," Mustang said. "It was a call from the department of investigations."

Edward looked puzzled at him. "What about them?"

"Thomas Peterson has finally decided to say something."

Edward's eyes glinted excitedly. He had almost forgotten about that bastard already. He had been quiet in his jail cell since the attempted kidnapping of Alfons. "What did he say?"

Roy mused. "Apparently, the only thing he said was that he wanted to talk to _you_."


	28. High Exposure

**Chapter 28: High Exposure**

* * *

"_Thomas Peterson has finally decided to say something."_

_Edward's eyes glinted excitedly. He had almost forgotten about that bastard already. He'd been quiet in his jail cell since the attempted kidnapping on Alfons. "What did he say?"_

_Roy mused. "Apparently, the only thing he said was that he wanted to talk to_ you_."_

Even if it seemed like the false Sergeant had known a lot more about him than Edward had initially anticipated, or was comfortable with, he'd blown the man's cover when Peterson had caught him on the train under the colours of the military.

Edward figured it probably wasn't surprising that this guy still held some grudge towards him and wanted to release some of his relatable anger in front of him. But regardless, it didn't quite make sense. Thomas Peterson had been obdurately quiet during his captivity in the State Military prison for days, and _now_ he suddenly requested to talk to him?

"Why me, anyway?" Edward asked. "There are probably plenty of people he can rant to in my place."

"I don't know," Mustang admitted. "Lieutenant Colonel Fernier from the Department of Investigations just informed me very briefly."

Edward didn't have to mull it over for long. "Alright, let's go see what he wants with me." No matter, he thought it sounded very interesting and didn't see any point in restraining his curiosity. The young alchemist was already on his way out the door, but turned and regarded his commanding officer again.

"However, if he says something I don't like, I'll probably punch his face in," Edward added pointedly.

Mustang sighed and rubbed his forehead as he rose from his desk. "It would be more suitable regarding the circumstances if you could keep your cool, Fullmetal. I don't need you to lose your head at times like these."

Actually, he disliked this. It was uncertain if Thomas Peterson had anything useful to say at all, and why would he rather speak to Edward about it if it was something significant? This sounded strange. As if Peterson's_ real _intention was to test Edward's inquisitiveness and use it to plant thoughts into his head. On the other hand, Mustang knew this chance was too valuable to waste. If they could get a useful word out of Peterson, they might have an upper hand against Thule Society. Therefore, Mustang let that thought be for now.

Getting to the prison was a walk worth driving. Only a shame they couldn't drive automobiles inside the halls of HQ. They were heading to a different section connected to the backside of the main building. In the farthest hall, down below ground level, the Department of Investigations had another separate section for important prisoners to be occasionally questioned for further information. There were rarely many prisoners in this particular section, but the few who were there were usually valuable in use of more severe and _difficult_ cases like serial murders, acts of terror and massacres. The attacks at Central had been close to a massacre.

Edward had been held here as well, in another section for the State Alchemists. But that was fortunately over with now.

The hall towards their final destination was dim where Edward and Colonel Mustang went side by side. Edward let his eyes wander up at the Colonel as they walked, noting his stern face and a strange tension in the features that weren't covered by the black eye patch. Mustang was rarely this obvious. He probably doubted that he would keep his cool around Thomas Peterson because Peterson was obviously not going to start talking the way the military was hoping. But Edward didn't care about that in particular. After all, this man deserved to be punched. In the last encounter with his little brother and Alfons, Peterson had wanted to kill Al and then he had almost dragged Alfons back to_ that_ place. Edward felt his anger boiling just by the thought of it. But for Mustang's sake, he'd keep his cool. If he made a mistake, Mustang would get the most of it later.

"Colonel Mustang and Major Elric," an officer greeted them with a salute as they arrived in the right hall. The rank insignia on his shoulder showed that he was a Lieutenant Colonel, one rank over Edward and one rank under Mustang. They both saluted back.

"Lieutenant Colonel Fernier," Mustang said. "Has Peterson said anything else since he requested to speak with my subordinate?"

"Actually, he's been speaking quite disrespectfully. Nothing of value in other words."

"I see." Mustang turned to Edward. "I will listen to your conversation. Try making him talk about Thule Society."

"I'll try," Edward said. "But I suspect that he's only interested in me because he hates me." He grinned a little. "Which is perfect, because I really despise him too." He couldn't help feeling a little excited.

"Remember what I said," Mustang warned.

"Yeah, Colonel, I know."

"Well then," Lieutenant Colonel Fernier said, addressing Edward. "He's waiting for you in one of the interrogation rooms. He is restrained, so you shouldn't be in any physical danger."

Mustang chuckled at that. "Edward wouldn't be endangered by simply one man nonetheless."

Edward smirked, actually feeling happy that Mustang had such faith in him. After all, they had known each other for many years and had shared each other's life in more than one way...

Lieutenant Colonel Fernier showed the way to the right room. "Knock twice when you're done and we'll let you out."

Edward nodded and the Lieutenant Colonel unlocked the door. The blond alchemist stepped in calmly, and waited to hear the door click behind him as he was locked inside before he lifted his gaze into the room. The room was dim and small. A tall single lamp stood on the floor, directed at the imprisoned man's face. Thomas Peterson sat by a table with his hands handcuffed in his lap. He looked up as Edward came in; staring a little curiously at the boy he had requested to meet.

"Hello, Edward Elric," he greeted. The same way as he had greeted him on the train, and Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I'm surprised that they sent you in here this quickly. This military really must be desperate." He chuckled.

Edward stepped closer to the table, studying the man carefully. He was dressed in the usual grey prisoner's suit along with his rectangular shaped glasses.

"Considering how you've helped Thule Society in killing thousands of people in this world, _I'm_ surprised that they haven't beaten you to a pulp yet."

Thomas Peterson looked rather unharmed. Maybe he had been hit by frustrated interrogators where it wasn't visible, but Edward knew that the military had no other choice than to keep this man in a stable state for him to be capable of talking. Otherwise he would've been executed long ago.

"Like they did with _you_, you mean," Peterson smiled slickly, referring to the time Edward was finally captured by the military. "But I see you've forgiven them now. That was fast. Even though I thought you were a person who wouldn't forget easily, especially matters regarding the power-hungry big guys. Or perhaps you're just enduring it for now."

Edward considered this to be a reasonable occasion to punch him with his automail, but thought better of it. Instead he sighed. "If you're trying to put me up against those 'power-hungry big guys', you can just give it up now."

"Nah, I don't really think you'd be that stupid _twice_."

Edward snarled. "What do you want?" If he was here just to get pissed off, Peterson was doing a hell of a good job.

Peterson leant back in his chair, looking a little _too_ relaxed for Edward's liking and shrugged. "I wanted to congratulate you for figuring me out, despite that I almost succeeded in my last mission. Unfortunately my own commanding officer stopped me from taking my sweet fellow German back with me." He sighed. "The Brigadier General is practically obsessed with him. He always asked me about him when I was out spying on you." He chuckled.

"Don't talk like you're still a part of the military, you bastard," Edward managed spitefully.

"Oh, sorry, did I?" Peterson spat.

"What is Thule planning to do with the Gate?" Edward wanted to know. "If she thinks she can make the Gate her own pet, she's terribly mistaken."

Peterson stared at him for a couple of seconds, before he smirked. "I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

"Do you know anything at all, or is she just using all of you as pawns to get her way and then ditch you when she doesn't need you anymore?" Edward asked, a trace of mockery in his voice. Angering the guy was probably the most effective way to make him spill his guts.

Peterson looked indeed annoyed at those words. "Tell me one thing... Your brother and Heiderich are parallels, right?"

Edward was slightly surprised by the remark, but didn't let the man have the pleasure of noticing it. But what did he ask about that for? "What gives?"

"I want to give you a small warning, kid."

Edward ignored the fact that he had been called a kid, and just listened.

"You know it as well as me, don't you? Only one parallel person is allowed in one world," Peterson elaborated easily.

Edward's eyes widened slightly. So they knew about it too. His father must have informed them already when he was working with Thule Society in the past.

"It was one of the first things we did when we came to this world. We tracked down our parallels, albeit we couldn't get them all because the names weren't always the same. But we found mine, and I killed him." Peterson grinned. "That way, the Gate won't pick _me_ when it comes to it, right?"

Edward tensed up. So that's how he had done it... Somehow he had found his own parallel and confronted him personally. His parallel would have had a legal ID with a picture that looked just like him, and he could easily sign up and blend in at the military. Edward felt frustrated that he hadn't thought of that before. It was obvious.

"You should keep a good eye on those two," Peterson continued. "At least Heiderich. He doesn't belong here any more than I do, and you wouldn't kill your own little brother for him, I suppose?"

With his fists tightening into balls, Edward snarled out the reply. "You _disgust_ me, you murderer."

With a polished smile, Peterson went on. "Well, maybe it's something like _this_ the military would like to hear me say, eh?" He raised his head up to the ceiling and called: "Hey, whoever are listening, why don't you arrest Alfons Heiderich too? He's the same as me!" He chortled out a wicked laugh, at least until Edward couldn't take it anymore and stormed across the table, and his metal fist connected hard with Peterson's face. The chair Peterson was sitting on tilted backwards, and they both crashed to the floor.

Edward pinned him underneath him and fisted his collar, glaring dangerously down at the man. Peterson tried to pry Edward's hands off with his handcuffed hands, but it was useless.

"He's nothing like you," Edward spoke spitefully. "I won't let any of you touch him ever again. And about yourself, you seem to be considered so worthless that your allies haven't even lifted one finger to help you out of here. That should speak for itself." It looked like he had actually hit a sore spot with those words, because Peterson went silent and just looked at him with spiteful eyes. His glasses hung from his right ear, having partly fallen off from the fall.

A moment after the door was unlocked and hurried steps came into the small room. "Edward!" Mustang's voice was laced with a combination of worry and disturbance.

Edward felt his hands locking around his arms to pull him back. He let go of Peterson and let Mustang drag him to his feet without much of a fight. Lieutenant Colonel Fernier stood beside him, eyeing the prisoner before he ordered two of his men to take him back to his prison cell.

As the two soldiers pulled the man up, Edward felt the man's malicious eyes still glued on him.

"You know it will happen," he said mockingly. "Remember this Elric, somehow I'll be there the day that boy gets taken from you. I can't wait to see the look in your eyes as it happens." He laughed, and the sound echoed in Edward's ears as he got pulled away in a hurry, out of the door and down the hall.

The three of them remained in the interrogation room, and he felt somehow like he had lost entirely. He had let Peterson get to him and made him lose control. On top of that... Peterson had revealed that Alfons was from the other world in front of another officer. Before now Mustang and his unit had been the only ones who had known. Edward felt slightly anxious as he finally lifted his gaze. Though, he hid it behind a façade of hard steel.

Lieutenant Colonel Fernier let his eyes wander from Edward to Mustang and back at Edward again. "Is what he said true?" he asked. Most of the superior officers in the military knew very well who Alfons Heiderich was.

"It's true," Mustang confirmed. Edward shot him an angry look. He hadn't even _tried_ to cover for Alfons this time? What would happen to Alfons if the rest of the military found out?

Lieutenant Colonel Fernier watched Mustang closely. "He is working under Brigadier General Kiehle now, isn't he? Does he know as well?"

"No, that would have been highly inconvenient," Mustang replied. "I was the only one who knew, except for a few of my men and Thule Society."

"He has nothing to do with them," Edward shot in, addressing the Lieutenant Colonel. "Even if he is from the other world, he's not a part of Thule."

Fernier sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll keep it a secret. That boy is useful to the military, so there will be no point exposing him and have him imprisoned." A small smile touched his lips as he met the Colonel's eyes.

Edward sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Mustang said. He knew of Fernier's good sense of reason. That's why he was Hughes' successor, after all.

"I'll let you know if something else happens," Fernier informed.

"I appreciate your help," Mustang said, shaking hands with the other man.

Fernier smiled. "Maes Hughes would've done no less. I believe in his sense of judgement."

Edward stared at the Lieutenant Colonel in awe, genuinely believing that they could trust this man. It felt good. As corrupted as the military was, it was good to know that beneath it all there still existed honesty—those on Mustang's side that were willing to back him up.

"Just a pity all the good ones are the first ones to leave. Soon it's only us two left in our old group," Fernier added as he followed them out towards the hall.

"I'm afraid so," Mustang replied with a low sigh. "First Anderson, Hughes, and then Light."

"Light was a man I thought would always stay alive, no matter what war he was in," Fernier chuckled softly.

"Indeed."

"Who was Light?" Edward asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Anthony Light," Mustang elaborated. "He died in the Lior-attack, where your brother went missing."

Edward fisted his palms by the thought of what Peterson had just said. They had only done it to dispose of their parallel persons. He wondered if Light had been one of them.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Edward asked. He had seen most of the Thule Society mens' faces, so if he recognized Light it would mean he had died for the sake of the Balance...

Fernier nodded slowly. "There are some old military academy photos hanging further down this hall." He gesticulated forward with his hand. "We were all in the same class."

They stepped to the end of the corridor and Fernier stopped by a picture dated May 1904.

"This is taken a few days before we all were sent to Ishbal. There's Mustang, as handsome as ever," Fernier pointed at a young raven-haired man at Edward's age. "And Maes over there, always smiling."

Edward quirked an eyebrow and stared at the Colonel. "I didn't even know there even _existed_ any photos of you." He had never seen a picture of him before, not even in the old days.

Mustang snorted.

"This is James Anderson," Fernier pointed at another man. "He died in the Ishbal war."

Edward's eyes widened as he recognized the man's name. He could be mistaken because of the common name, but he recognized the man on the picture too. He had used to own the house he now lived in. He kept his mouth shut about that. Ironically, right next to the man stood Carl R. Kiehle, and he did hardly look any younger in the photo despite that it had been taken thirteen years ago. He had the same hard, stern and steel-eyed grimace he was always wearing.

"Next to me, there's Anthony Light," Fernier said and pointed some rows below Edward's eyes.

Edward followed his finger towards the small face, and didn't have to stare for long before he recognized him as well. He turned away from the picture quickly, his bangs causing a dark shade over his eyes, and Roy thought the young alchemist seemed to be trying to hold back a rather disturbed look. "He's one of Thule's parallels," he guessed.

"It doesn't matter," Edward said coldly. "Both of them are dead."

"I see," Mustang said, deciding not to ask. It didn't look like Edward wished to go on about it any further. He turned to his old friend. "Thank you. Contact me if anything happens."

"Yes, sir." Fernier saluted with a smile on his face, and Mustang saluted back.

As he and the young blond went back, the Colonel placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I need to have a word with you. In my office, please."

Edward had an idea of what. Mustang didn't even speak a single word before they were back alone in his office. Still, it made sense. It was too much of a risk to get overheard in the halls of HQ.

As soon as they were inside, he went directly to business. "Peterson, as crazy as he may sound," Mustang started, "said that _only one_ parallel person could live in each world at the same time." He stared Edward down. "Did you know about this?"

Edward's lips hardened, but didn't avert his eyes. "Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since..." Edward started, hesitating. "Since I came here basically. But I wasn't entirely sure until the night I reread my father's coding." At this his eyes shot down to the carpet. "The night I came to your house."

Mustang felt a struck of guilt blend into the surge of anger. Edward had actually had something like this on his conscience at that time, and he had almost taken advantage of him in that fragile state because he had barely been able to control his own feelings.

"You didn't know," Edward said, like he knew what Mustang was thinking. "And I was very upset, I could barely even think!"

Mustang's eye solidified. "Why didn't you tell me about this from the start? Did you actually ignore the importance of such a fact?"

"Is it a fact?" Edward countered. "It's simply my father's theory, nothing more."

"Have any of your father's theories ever been wrong before?" Mustang shot back.

Edward didn't have a suitable reply for that. Lately he had noticed more signs that his father was right, after all. But that didn't mean it couldn't be changed. "The thought first came to me after I learned that Al was missing," he said honestly, trying to seem a little calmer. "I'd expected him to be safe here, waiting for me... But when he wasn't, I thought he might be dead because Alfons made it back with me."

Mustang was silent at that.

"But it all turned out fine, didn't it?" Edward continued. "Despite it all, they're both still alive, and they both live in this world." He met Roy's eye. "Still, that so-called theory is the main reason why I'll be destroying that Gate soon. I think that's the final resolve to everything. If the Gate isn't open in any of the worlds, it can't touch him."

_It can't _erase_ him._

Mustang nodded, accepting that logic. No matter how absurd it was. "Alphonse and Alfons, they don't know about this, do they?"

"No. And they never will," Edward said confidently. "I'll make sure they're both safe, no matter what."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and people had started going home from the office for the day. Al and Alfons arrived at Central HQ in secret, knowing that it would raise uncomfortable questions if they were seen together here at this hour. Especially because they had both been absent from work that day.

"She'll be here working later than the other officers," Al said. "She's always like that."

They were heading towards the Department of Investigations, intending to get help from someone they knew they could trust. Alfons had first not been such fan of Al's idea. They had to share information with Scheiska even if it wasn't certain that she could help them. But Al had assured him that this was the most obvious option they had if they were to be able to find out anything about the Brigadier General's past. Alfons knew that it was a dangerous subject for them to stick their noses into, he couldn't even imagine what the Brigadier General would do to him if he found out, but he was desperate. In his current situation he would either go mad or be forced to give up on everyone he loved, if not betray them. Obviously that wasn't even an option at all. Alfons would rather die than disappoint the people he cared about. But he hadn't considered the possibility that suicide would be the only way for him to get out of this mess, and he wasn't really planning to be considering it either.

The Brigadier General deserved some kind of retribution, one way or another. He had taken advantage of Mustang, of Edward, and now of him, not to mention that he threatened everyone that would get in his way. There was no way Alfons would forgive him.

He suddenly noticed how Al's eyes were observing him while they walked down the hall. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Alfons nodded. "Yeah, just a little shaken." Even if it hadn't been said out loud, it was obvious what would've happened to him if Al hadn't showed up back home during the unexpected visit of Carl R. Kiehle.

Al just nodded as a reply. Then he spotted the right door to Scheiska's office. "There it is."

"If she's not there..." Alfons started.

"Then we'll call her and ask her to come," Al said simply. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for reply.

"Y-Yes?"

She was there! As he had thought. Al opened before replying and stuck his head inside to see if she was alone. Fortunately she was. "Hi Scheiska," he greeted as he stepped inside, followed by Alfons.

"Al! Alfons!" Scheiska rose from her desk in surprise. She had paperwork before her, and put the pencil down as she stood up. "I didn't expect to see you two."

Al closed the door carefully and Alfons took the word. "I'm sorry, but we need your help."

"Oh?"

Al stepped forward as she went around her desk, looking a little anxious. "Is something wrong?"

"We have a small problem with a certain high-ranked officer in the military," Al stated.

Scheiska stared earnestly from one to another through her big, round glasses. "It isn't Brigadier General Kiehle, is it?"

Alfons sighed. "You guessed correctly."

"Basically," Al said, "we need access to all the classified military records."

"Why?" Scheiska asked, looking very troubled.

"He's blackmailing me," Alfons admitted. "And I'm being forced to do work I'm not very comfortable with under his command, unless I can find something on him."

Scheiska looked anxious by hearing that. "Alfons... Does Edward know about this?"

"No," Alfons confessed. "And I don't want him to be involved in it either." He gave the little brother a look. "It's only a coincidence that Al knows."

Al answered the look, not appearing regretful that he had run right into the disturbing scene with him and the Brigadier General, which somehow had some sort of soothing effect on Alfons.

"I understand," Scheiska said slowly, rubbing her temple. "And I really want to help you, of course." She lowered her voice. "I know that the military is corrupted, but it's hard to do something about it when the ones corrupting it are at the top."

"Exactly," Al said. "But we have to start somewhere. No one else is going to do it."

Scheiska nodded slowly. "I'll totally get fired if someone finds out about this... It should be safe letting you in when I'm sure my commanding officer won't return for the day. He's a good man, but if he finds out he can't simply ignore it."

"I understand that, and I'll get fired too," Al said, beaming softly. "But it'll be worth it if we can get our hands on something of value. Kiehle is probably not the only guilty one among the superior officers. If we can expose that man, the higher-ups would be more cautions and wary around each other, maybe even start exposing _each other_. And if that happens, Mustang might become Fuhrer faster."

Alfons gave his smaller doppelganger a look of awe. He was good at thinking reasonably far ahead, just like his brother. "Al's right," he said, turning back to Scheiska. "So, when will you be sure that he's gone for the day?"

Scheiska nodded fast. "I'll call his secretary right away." She stepped around the desk and hurriedly dialled a number. "Miss Faraday?" she said into the mouth piece. "Is Lieutenant Colonel Fernier still in?" She paused for some seconds, listening to the woman's voice in the other end. "Okay, thank you." She put the phone down. "She said he had already gone home. He had spent the most of the day interrogating Thomas Peterson."

Al and Alfons exchanged an acquainted look. "That guy..." Al mumbled. "Any news regarding that?"

"Not that I know," Scheiska replied. "Or actually, he requested a meeting with Edward."

Alfons frowned. "Edward?"

"I don't know anything more," Scheiska said apologetically.

"We'll ask him about that later," Al said. "Let's go."

Scheiska nodded. "Follow me."

They went out in the hall, hoping they would be lucky and not meet anyone. The sight of them could be seen as suspicious. Neither Al nor Alfons belonged in the Department of Investigations, and shouldn't have any business here either. Fortunately they reached the small library of records without any trouble. Scheiska unlocked the door and the three of them slipped in without being seen. She locked the door behind them inside the dark room and found the light switch. The light was dim and didn't help all that too much, but it would have to do. The room looked quite similar to a small library. Through the whole space many shelves were lined up next to each other, filled with documents with black and beige covers.

Scheiska looked constantly nervous and it was almost annoying. Alfons already had his own nerves to keep in check.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," he said, addressing the girl. "But have you read any of these records?"

"Yes, most of it," she replied.

Al lightened up. "You remember everything you've read, don't you? Do you know which file we should start with?"

"Kiehle should have a personal file on him, like me, right?" Alfons asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he does," Scheiska confirmed. "I also remember finding his name in the records about the Ishbal war."

"That's an obvious place to start looking," Al said excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Over here," Scheiska said. She showed them a whole shelve of thick covers filled with documents and records about the time of the war. Alfons and Al gawped.

"This will take some time," Al noted.

"I'm certain that it's this one," Scheiska stepped to the shelf, taking out one of the thick covers. "It has some reports and newspaper articles in it about him."

"Alright," Alfons said, turning to Al. "Start looking into these, okay?"

Al nodded. "Will do."

Alfons turned to Scheiska again. "Do you have any sort of economic records documented here?"

Scheiska looked thoughtful. "Yes, all of the military's use of funding is registered here in its own section."

"Can I have a look?"

"Y-Yes," Scheiska hesitated. "Oh, please God, don't let them notice," she mumbled.

"They will know we snooped when he's figured out," Alfons admitted. "But I won't mention your name, even if they torture me."

Scheiska looked disturbed. "But you're certain that he's been swindling?"

"Yeah," Alfons said. "Edward has already used this theory against him, because Kiehle openly gave me a house, and it's not known where he got the rights of it from. The only thing we know is that it used to belong to a soldier who died in the Ishbal war."

"Hmm, you might be onto something there," Scheiska mused. She showed him another shelf, placed in the section for economic traffic. "Here's the latest records," she said, taking out one of the covers and handing it to him. "Both of you, please make sure to put everything back when you're done," she said, turning to Al as well.

"Don't worry," Al called from the other end of the room.

Alfons opened the cover, scanning the lists of bank account withdrawals and dates. "As I thought," Alfons mumbled. "I wanted to check one certain date, and it seems that there has been a huge withdrawal on that day."

"What date?"

"The date before Edward's first hearing," Alfons replied.

Scheiska stared at him. "What about it?"

"I think Kiehle had more to do with the result of that first trial than he's letting on. The whole hearing seemed suspicious to me. Don't you agree that it was terribly superficial and one-sidedly going against Edward?"

"Yes, you're right about that," Scheiska agreed anxiously. "So, what you mean is... that Kiehle corrupted the Council?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect it. Look at this." He showed her the register of the financial withdrawals.

Scheiska adjusted her glasses and agreed earnestly. "Really an unusual large amount of money..."

Alfons nodded. It was suspicious enough to try and dig into. He only needed to find out if that certain withdrawal could be related to Brigadier General Kiehle.

"We shouldn't use too much time here," Scheiska said, still seeming annoyingly nervous. "The guards on duty come in here to inspect the halls a couple of times each day."

Alfons nodded again. "I'm sorry to ask this much, but could you please show me Kiehle's personal file?"

Scheiska took a deep breath. "Of course. The personal files of the military staff are this way."

After some time of hurried flipping and searching through folders on the shelf, he found the file he was looking for. As he picked out Brigadier General Kiehle's personal folder, his heart was racing by seeing the piston mark which was marked clearly _classified_ on the front. "Thank you, Scheiska," he said. He went over to Al and joined him on the floor by the Ishbal war-shelf. "Found anything?"

"Not yet," Al said. "There's a lot of information. I'm scanning through it, hoping to come across his name."

Alfons nodded. "Good." He opened Kiehle's file, getting an absurd feeling that Kiehle himself would storm right into the room as he did so. First there was a picture of him, and behind it some news articles and reports of his missions during his time in the military. There was a list of subordinates working under him, where Alfons also found his own name and picture. "This is a little scary," he muttered.

"Let me have a look at the funding records," Scheiska offered, seating down beside him. "It might be quicker if I help."

Agreeing with her, Alfons handed her the cover with the bank records. "Does it say anything about who's responsible for each withdrawal there?"

"Yes, but not with words," Scheiska said. "It's coded with numbers."

Alfons heart sank. "I see." Would it even be possible to decode it?

"The date you picked out," Scheiska said, "has a different code than the others."

Alfons' heart beat faster. "If we could just find out if it belongs to Kiehle."

"It only says 18-8-5-15," Scheiska said. "If this certain number is related to him, there should be something in his personal file that has something to do with these numbers."

"I see! Like a birth date or ID-number," Alfons suggested eagerly. He started scanning through Kiehle's folder again. He was born in October 6th 1886. Alfons frowned. "There isn't any obvious relation between the year he was born and 1885 in the beginning of the number. Is the date wrong?"

"It's possible, but I don't think so." Scheiska leaned forward, pointing at the number on the funding records. "The first numbers don't look like a year to me in the first place, because the first number is eighteen, then the next is eight and the next after that is five. They've been separated for some reason."

Al looked up from the cover he was reading from with a scowl, having overheard every word. "The numbers could be related to letters. Each number could in other words be a code for one letter."

"So, if you count to each number of the letters in the alphabet, maybe it'll give us a lead," Alfons surmised. "Brilliant Al."

"Then, what does it say?" Scheiska asked.

Alfons made some quick counting in his head. Letter number 18 was R, 8 would be H, and 5 E...

"Rheo..." Alfons whispered. _That was it._

"Rheo?" Scheiska echoed.

"It's his middle name," Alfons explained, his voice shaking with excitement. This was exactly what he had been looking for! "He rarely uses it, but it's written down right here." He pointed on the personal document files. "Carl Rheo Kiehle."

Scheiska's breath hitched. "Then you were right. He made that withdrawal on the date before Edward's hearing."

"To make it all go his way," Alfons concluded darkly. He had really played right into his hands from the start. Kiehle obviously wanted to keep him close to him for a long time before he executed the plan. Both in order to get a promotion with his knowledge of aircraft, _and _at the same time satisfy his twisted and perverted desires.

Still, this proof was very thin. He hadn't any proof of what the Brigadier General really had used the money for. It would get difficult to get the Council-members to admit that their votes had been bought.

"Exactly... how is he blackmailing you, Alfons?" Scheiska asked wisely.

"He knows that I'm from the other world," Alfons admitted. "I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable talking much about it."

Scheiska nodded slowly. "I understand. There would be a lot of trouble if the military found out…"

"That's a mild understatement," Alfons sighed.

"Guys, I've found something here," Al suddenly said, gaining the attention of the other two and Alfons sat closer to him to read with him.

"There's a date. September 12th, 1904 during the Ishbal war," Al read. "At that time the war had started three years earlier, and it lasted for seven years in all."

Alfons searched back into Kiehle's file, trying to find a similar date in it. "In the middle of the war," he mumbled. "It should be around here somewhere."

"There was an incident," Al said, his eyes dancing fast from left to right. "It seems like Mustang and Kiehle were in the same unit, both were Majors at that time, and they were trapped in a hostage situation."

Alfons had come over an article and a report of the incident, but something about it seemed fishy. "What happened?"

"There was a mission to stop a small terrorist group of Ishbalans," Al said. "Furthermore..." He continued reading, absorbing each word like a swamp and passed on the story to the other two. His mind started to picture what had happened as he went through all the reports and articles he could find about the incident.

_Major Roy Mustang hated the rain. __He had been on an exploring mission to look for a well known organized terrorist group of Ishbalans who worked in the same area. They had occasionally disturbed their camp and disappeared up into the mountains. For hours he had been travelling together with his team, several kilometres away from the main battlefield of the deserted lands. They had been heading up in the mountains, where they had spotted a campfire further ahead. But something had gone terribly wrong._

_It was dark and the rain was hammering mercilessly down from the pitch black sky. __His gloves were soaked long ago, efficiently restraining him from using alchemy. He had lost sight of both Fernier and Hughes and could only hope that they were both unharmed after the great explosion that had occurred a short while ago. Right now he found himself in the middle of an ambush, and the only thing he could cling on to was his own gun. With both of his hands, to be sure._

_His black hair was sticking to his forehead, but he paid no mind to it. He was rather worrying about the horde of furious__-looking men with dark skin and red eyes, surrounding him from the front. Even if they looked mad with fury, they seemed equally frightened of their uniforms as Roy was of their eyes. _

_At a short dista__nce behind him lay the edge of the mountain, and he had been forced to back up towards it as he had been attacked. The wound on his arm where an Ishbalan man had grazed him with an axe barely hurt anymore, despite the blood staining his blue uniform. Barely any of the Ishbalan people actually had guns, and he was grateful for that, or else he likely would've been dead already. However, there would be no easy way out of this one. Simply jumping off the cliff was of course out of the question. Considering the situation, he was actually quite relieved to not be alone at this point, despite the fact that it was Major Kiehle who stood by his side and not any of his trusted comrades. _

"_All of this is your fault, Mustang," Kiehle snarled. He was standing stiffly, but ready, aiming his gun from one enemy to the other. "If you weren't just an amateur you would've noticed their presence long before it was too late."_

"_Which you didn't either," Mustang countered in a low voice. It was ridiculous arguing about it, of course. Their situation wouldn't change.__ He could count at least ten enemies, and they were only two._

"_Perhaps you don't remember, but I was treating __Anderson's wound after that explosion," Kiehle pointed out._

_Sergeant Major __James Anderson was the third present Amestrian person in the group, but he wasn't in the same pinch as Mustang and Kiehle. He was possibly in a much worse state. His leg and arm were badly wounded, so he could barely walk on his own. He was held firmly captive by two Ishbalans while a third was pointing a knife at his throat. The Ishbalans were shouting at them on their own language at that point, which also seemed rather pointless since neither Kiehle nor Mustang understood a word of what they were saying._

_Mustang __considered the weight of their alternatives. They could shoot, being in the upper hand since they in fact had the guns. But the Ishbalans had their comrade, and shooting left them risking to kill their own man. Mustang considered Anderson his friend, compared to what Kiehle was to him._

_But something wasn't quite right with th__is situation, as wrong as it was in the first place. These Ishbalans didn't seem to be the ones they were looking for. Mustang couldn't be sure, but he felt more and more certain the more he looked at them. They didn't _look_ like terrorists, rather as normal citizens. In the distant background, a group of three women stood, one of them clutching the hand of a small boy. A terrorist group wouldn't bring women and children out on the field, would they? Neither did they have any explosives, like Mustang and the rest of the team had experienced on the earlier encounter with their enemy._

_No, these people weren't their target. __Mustang wanted to avoid unnecessary killing if he could. But even if these people weren't the ones responsible for the explosive attacks, it didn't make them completely harmless. They still held their comrade captive and they were threatening his life as well as Carl and Roy's. _

_Mustang had no idea what to do.__ Would it be possible to negotiate with them? Maybe he could..._

"_Hand him over!" Kiehle shouted back__ at them. "Stupid fuckers!"_

_But the Ishbal__ans didn't seem to want to listen. They were closing in on them, forcing them to back up closer to the edge. Mustang dared to look quickly down over his shoulder. A fall down there would undoubtedly kill them. He couldn't even see the bottom in the dark. He had his eyes away for just one second, and then Kiehle made a move beside him._

_Mustang turned back and shouted. "RHEO, NO!"_

_Kiehle pulled the trigger on his gun, several gunshots looming in the dark again and again.__ Kiehle was a skilled shooter, but the bullets that killed both of the men holding Anderson, were piercing through Anderson's body first._

_The remaining few __Ishbalans who weren't hit enough to be dead or suited to fight, saw escaping as the only reasonable alternative, and they quickly made a run for it. Along with the sound of crying women's voices, they fled and disappeared in between the dark trees of the forest covering the downhill of the mountain. Mustang quickly moved away from the edge, and noticed he was the only remaining man alive at the scene except from Kiehle. Anderson's body lay motionless in between the bodies of several dead Ishbalans._

_It was then Kiehle reloaded his gun and pointed it up again. This time Mustang could even at distance feel the __barrel of the gun aiming at his back. He turned around slowly, meeting Kiehle's hard stare._

"_Rheo..." he managed. That was what he had used to call him..._

"_What, Mustang?" Kiehle said, almost mockingly. "We're all alone, and you just witnessed me killing our own man."_

_Mustang met his gaze rather calmly. "And for that reason you're going to kill me as well?"_

"_I have several reasons to kill you," Kiehle replied spitefully._

_Mustang's eyes turned into a frown. "So, it's true. At that time... you were..."_

"_Shut up!" Kiehle interrupted sharply. "It's not like you would ever understand what happened to me because of you."_

"_No, but now I know. All these years, you never talked about what happened," Mustang said in a low voice. "I know I betrayed you. For that time... I owe you.__"_

_For not sticking up for you when you needed me. I was a coward._

"_It doesn't matter anymore," Kiehle spat._

_Mustang remained quiet, expecting Kiehle to pull the trigger at any time. "I'm sorry, Rheo..."_

_Kiehle scoffed__. "Rheo. You were the only one who called me by that name." He lowered his gun slowly. "You owe me one, huh?"_

"_I do," Mustang said. "This incident was an accident. I won't report you." His eyes wandered over to Anderson's body, feeling sickened by himself. "He was killed by our enemies." _

_Kiehle let his gun drop down entirely__, and for a moment the two of them just stood there, letting the pouring rain soak them even further. The sound of thunder rumbled warningly in the sky above the battlefield. Kiehle raised his head and stared up towards the dark sky, feeling the heavy droplets of rain run down his face. "I'll never let your rank become higher than mine," he said in a low voice. "That's why I let you live."_

Mustang's eye shot abruptly open, his forehead feeling uncomfortably damp.

"Sir? Are you alright?" The voice of his 1st Lieutenant sounded like she had tried to reach his attention for a while.

"Yes," Mustang muttered fast, sitting himself up properly in his chair. His 1st Lieutenant didn't look like she believed him. "Just an unpleasant dream," he added unwillingly. "What's the time?"

"Half past 5 pm," she replied.

"I see." He tiredly rubbed his aching forehead. "Tell Edward he's free to go home."

"He's already gone," Riza informed. "He left half an hour ago. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Mustang replied. "I think I'll be heading home now as well." He rose from his chair, turning to the window. It was dark, and the rain was slamming down hard against the windows. It was the same weather as that day, thirteen years ago.

* * *

"Al! Alfons!" Edward stepped inside, holding around his aching metal arm. He really hated the rain. The cold steel hurt where it was connected to his skin and he needed some oil to ease the movement of his elbow. Whenever his metal got cold, his whole body automatically turned cold as well, and a sharp sense of nausea bubbled in his chest. "Damn rain..."

The rain had started suddenly as he had been heading home from the office. To his surprise he found the house dark and quiet. "Are you guys here?" he called up the stairs. He wrung off his soaked shirt as he stepped up the stairs. "Al?" He went into his little brother's bedroom, but to his big surprise he found it completely empty. "I thought he was supposed to be sick," he muttered. He walked hurriedly to his own bedroom, finding it empty as well.

Where had they gone? And in this weather? Edward changed his clothes in a hurry and went downstairs again. He couldn't help feeling struck with worry, even if it was probably nothing. They could be out buying food or whatever, but still. Troublesome as it was, he had met Thomas Peterson a few hours earlier, and he had been telling him that Alfons would disappear from him sooner or later.

The fact that Peterson had said it, had _known_, didn't make it more true than it already was. Edward was fully aware of that. It was just that he had been reminded by _him_, and it annoyed him more than he wanted to admit to himself.

_Be__cause he's right._

The Gate was already on its move. It was deleting Alfons from people's memories, even if it was still not enough yet for people to notice it. Maybe even Alfons himself was affected without noticing. What if he was forgetting things about Edward too, and the rest of this world for that matter?

"Damn it all!" Edward yelled out, as he had searched to kitchen without finding a single note from any of them. Hell, there was even fairly enough food left, so they didn't have to be out shopping for anything either. And wasn't Al still _sick_? He was supposed to be in bed!

He hunched over the kitchen table, trying to convince himself that he was probably overreacting. Besides, they could take care of themselves, right? They didn't exactly need him to be there all the time. Edward sighed, calming down and rested his head in his arms. "I'll give them one hour," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"This is it," Alfons whispered. "The truth is right here."

"What I don't understand is," Al said thoughtfully, "if Mustang never reported the truth of the incident, how come it's documented here?"

Scheiska adjusted her glasses as she squinted down on the papers in his hands. "The latest report is dated several years after the incident really happened. And look, it's signed by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes."

"What does that mean?" Alfons asked, disappointed. Wasn't it a real clue after all?

"Now I get it," Al said eagerly. "Mustang must have told Hughes what really happened, without reporting it officially to the military higher-ups."

"Yes," Scheiska said. "Afterwards, Hughes-san must have added this report into the files _secretly_, in hopes that someone would find out the truth by accident sometime. He had full access to this place since he started working as an investigator during the war, after all."

"I see," Alfons mused. "So we can still use this, even if it has been secretly documented?"

Scheiska nodded. "If it's secret it's even more important that you use it. It seems like Hughes wanted this to be known at some point, after all. My guess is that he disagreed with Mustang by not reporting it. No matter reason, someone who is capable to kill his own men like that shouldn't reach a high rank in the military..." She huffed.

"You're probably right," Alfons said in a low voice. "Scheiska, I'll be taking this report with me."

She nodded. "That's okay... since no one in fact knows that it was there in the first place, no one will notice anything missing."

Alfons folded the paper carefully and placed it inside his shirt pocket. "This is the proof I need," he muttered. "Now, all I need is a plan to go through with the rest."

"We'll figure it out," Al said encouragingly. "But I think we should talk with Mustang about it. Maybe if he's willing to testify against Kiehle..."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Alfons started hesitantly. Involving Mustang in this too? He was already uncomfortable enough knowing that Al and Scheiska knew this much. There was no guarantee that Mustang would want to testify against Kiehle after all these years. He had had a reason for not reporting him in the first place. Alfons still wondered what that reason was...

Suddenly they heard someone at the other side of the door, and the three of them abruptly froze. A key was being pushed into the keyhole. _The guards!_

"Hide!" Scheiska whispered frantically.

Al and Alfons didn't have to be told twice. Al quickly flattened out and slipped underneath the nearest shelf. The shelves were standing on four wheeled legs above the floor, probably so they could be moved easier, and it was just enough space for him to fit underneath. As for Alfons, he ran further into the library while keeping himself hunched down, and hid behind one of the shelves farthest into the room. The light was dimmer here, and hopefully it helped hiding him.

The door went up, and the light of a torch peeked in, searching abnormal activity. Al huddled together underneath the shelf, feeling the torch-light wander very close to him.

"Scheiska?" the guard said charily.

"Hi!" Scheiska stood up, her arms full of documents, awkwardly trying to salute at the same time but didn't quite succeed. "I was just adding the new files where they belong."

"Alright, that's fine," the guard said, and Al sighed in relief. He was at least buying it and would hopefully not come in to double-check if she was telling the truth.

"It's late now, though," he said. "Make sure you get yourself home soon. Although, it's raining heavily right now."

"Oh, yeah. Thank you," Scheiska replied with a beam. "I'll be finished soon."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," the guard said and closed the door.

Scheiska let herself fall to her knees, still holding onto the documents. "That was close, guys..." she said.

Al and Alfons crept out of hiding, equally relieved as she was. "That was a well-thought excuse," Al complimented.

"Well, it's one of the jobs I'm doing, after all," Scheiska said. "Since I used to be a librarian I'm familiar with that."

Alfons stepped to her and offered to take the messy stock out of her hands. "Thank you for everything, Scheiska," he said. Then he turned and started putting all the documents back where they had been. "We should leave now before any other guards turn up."

"Yeah," Al agreed. "And Nii-san is probably wondering where we are."

That was true. They hadn't left any notes and Edward was probably at home by now.

"Good luck tomorrow," Scheiska said as they headed off. "I hope everything turns out well!"

* * *

Fortunately they managed to sneak out of HQ without much trouble. The only obstacle they met was when they finally came outside and saw the heavy rain pouring down like a major cold shower.

"Can't always be that lucky," Al muttered.

They hurried home, not able to cover themselves from the torrential rain, but the thought of knowing that a warm home and Edward were awaiting their return was good enough to keep them going. It didn't help much on Al's cold though, and by the time they reached the house he was coughing and shivering with a running nose. Fortunately Alfons had managed to keep the paper in his pocket from getting soaked.

"Thank you for helping me, Al," he said as they reached the porch. "I would never have managed to find out about this if it hadn't been for you." He couldn't remember that he had actually thanked Al properly for everything, so Al deserved the credit for this one.

His smaller doppelganger simply smiled up at him. "No problem."

He hoped Edward wouldn't be mad at them for not letting him know where they had been. Alfons opened the door and ushered them both inside, wet and cold to the bone. As soon as they reached the dry shelter inside the hall, they were both attacked by a blond projectile of flesh and metal. With a yelp Alfons got dragged inside the living room by his shirt along with Al and they both got thrown down onto the couch.

Edward stood before them and crossed his arms, his golden eyes looking like he wanted to roast them alive. "It's about time!" he bristled, his voice hoarse. "Where the hell have you two been? I've been worrying sick."

Alfons sat up, still feeling a little taken off-guard, but couldn't help the small grin spreading across his face. "I had something I had to do at HQ," he said. "Al came with me because he was bored."

Edward frowned, obviously not buying just that. "What something?"

Al couldn't have gotten a coughing fit at any better time. He hunched over and choked on his own breath, and for a moment Alfons thought it might have been a little _too_ convenient. Perhaps he was faking it a bit, but so what? It was working. Edward immediately got preoccupied by kneeling beside him on the couch, carefully hitting his back and feeling his forehead with his left hand. "Stupid, little brother," he muttered. "You haven't even gotten rid of that flu yet and still you head out like that."

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," Al apologized weakly.

"Bring him to bed so he can get better already," Alfons said without making it _too_ obvious that the subject had been changed, and rose from the couch.

"I was better until now," Al contradicted.

"Still, you must rest until it's entirely over," Edward scolded.

"I'll cook some dinner," Alfons continued, relieved that Edward had seemed to have forgotten about his questions already. "You can bring him some when it's ready."

Edward didn't object to the idea of food, and did as Alfons suggested. "Alright, come on, Al."

Al sighed and then sneezed into his sleeve again. "Okay, Nii-san."

Later that night, after the three of them had eaten and were getting ready for bed, Alfons couldn't fail to notice that Edward was unusually clingy and could hardly even keep his hands off of him. Not even while they were brushing their teeth in the bathroom. A flesh arm was constantly wrapped around his waist and fisted his pyjama like he would disappear the second he let him go.

Alfons put his toothbrush away and steered Edward's face up to look at him. "What's with you today? It was just a small errand," he said innocently.

Edward blushed. "I hadn't expected you to be gone when I came home, that's all."

Alfons leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "It's not like I'll suddenly disappear."

"Humph," Edward replied. "Don't be stupid."

"You're cute when you're blushing like that," Alfons added with a grin, and the other answered by throwing a towel at him.

"Shut up."

Alfons laughed and escaped out of the bathroom before Edward could catch him. But he didn't get further than the bedroom before Edward sat across his waist and pinned him down on the bed, attacking him with meddling kisses everywhere. Alfons writhed and squirmed to escape the tickling sensations.

"Edward, you're cheating!" he managed between his laughing kicks.

Edward grinned. "Hell I am. You started it."

Alfons caught Edward's wrist with one hand and the front of his shirt with the other. With all the strength he managed he pulled Edward all the way down on top of him. Edward landed flat on his stomach and got pinned as Alfons efficiently wrapped his legs around his waist.

Edward tried to slip free from his lover's unexpected advantage, but there was no use. He offered Alfons a curious stare. "And what are you thinking you're going to accomplish in this position?"

Alfons smiled innocently. "This." He pulled at Edward's shirt again until he was at decent kissing range and their lips merged together ardently. Since Edward didn't mind the arrangement at all, he quickly submitted and started feeling down Alfons' creamy skin with his free hand. He loved the feeling of warm skin, especially when it was raining, the bodily heat from Alfons reflecting onto his own. It had helped him survive through many rainy days.

"If every night can be like this before I go to sleep," Edward murmured. "Then I'll be happy for the rest of my life."

Alfons gazed up at him and kissed his neck. It wasn't like Edward to talk like this, but his words meant more to him than anything in the world. His hand stroked through Edward's bangs. "You're acting strange, Edward." He paused and half expected that his lover would deny it, but he didn't. So it wasn't just a feeling. "Something's going to happen soon," he predicted in a low voice. "Isn't it?"

Edward rested his chin in his palm and slowly returned a nod. "Yeah..."

Alfons' arms wrapped around him, feeling a terrible need to just hold him close. No matter what happened, it could affect the entire world, maybe even Munich and the rest of his old world as well. Everything was just so big that he couldn't even think about it.

Edward rested his head on his shoulder, and Alfons could feel a comfortable coolness from the metal plate on his chest pressing against his.

"Something happened today," Edward said. "I went to see Thomas Peterson because he requested to meet with me, but apparently he just wanted to piss me off."

Alfons remembered that Scheiska had mentioned that, but he hadn't asked about it since then Edward would figure that he had been snooping around the Department of Investigations. "Oh? I guess he's not going to sell out any information about Thule."

"No. All he did was sell out _you_," Edward muttered spitefully, and Alfons flinched in his arms.

"What?"

"Don't worry," Edward said fast. "The commanding officer at the Department of Investigations is an old friend of Mustang's. He won't let the information about you come out."

That was a relief... _I've already got enough on my mind_, Alfons thought darkly. It was fairly enough having Brigadier General Kiehle knowing the truth.

"It reminded me how ambitious the Colonel is," Edward said with a small smile. "He keeps up his determination on ruling the world, that bastard. But he has still many people supporting him, and I think he'll reach the top someday."

Alfons calmed himself down and thought about the Colonel. He was a good man. Alfons hoped he would reach the top too. He couldn't help admiring the man, and in that case understand why Edward had once loved him.

"When all this is finally over," Edward continued, "we'll settle down for real, you, Al and me. I'll pay back my time to the military, and after that we'll simply disappear. Somewhere peaceful. You could work with some small inventions, or whatever you'd like." He smiled.

Alfons sighed through a small smile as well. "Yeah."

"And maybe there will be a nice school for Al," Edward mused, in deep thought. "I think he should go to school. I know he'll be greater that I'll ever be." His head moved to rest on top of Alfons' chest and his eyes closed. "And I could find a job where I can help people, maybe by using alchemy. I'm good at rebuilding architectural structures. People need that as long as wars and attacks rage on all around, not only in Amestris but other places as well."

Alfons' smile never faded, simply by hearing Edward talking like this. He had never spoken out loud about how he visualized a possible future, but now Alfons felt inspired. When that time came, he would enjoy every moment of it. It would be like the life he had always dreamed of with Edward.

After some lazy rearrangements he was snuggling behind Edward, spooning into his back under the comfortable quilt. His living bed warmer sighed and held onto his elbow while drowsily urging him closer to his back. Alfons softened with contentedness and closed his eyes to welcome the quiet lethargy.

He had almost fallen into a soothing sleep already when he suddenly heard a door outside their bedroom being opened quite roughly, and then something hit the floor in the hall with a loud _THUMP_!

Edward jerked up on his elbows, his eyes immediately on alert. "Al!" he breathed, and hurriedly leaped out of bed. His metal foot clanked against the floor as he ran for the bedroom door.

Alarmed, Alfons got up as well and followed him while rubbing most of the drowsiness away from his eyes. What was happening now? Had someone broken into their house? He suddenly felt an urge to find something to use as a weapon, to defend them. But as they came out in the hall, they saw no one except Al. He was lying flat out on the floor across the doorway to his room. He looked like he was in pain.

"Al!" Edward called, hurrying to his side and kneeled beside him. Al's breathing came out a little stifled and he balled his fists against the wooden floor. Edward wrapped and arm underneath his chest to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, Al managed to support himself on his palms and knees to get up in sitting position. His hand shot up to his temple in confusion and he avoided any kind of eye contact. "Yeah..."

"What happened?" Edward asked persistently.

"I..." Al started. "I saw it again."

"Saw what?"

"The Gate... It was..." Al's eyes grew wide as a pair of china dishes. Like he had suddenly remembered a very frightening dream.

"The Gate?" Edward echoed slowly. In disbelief. "It was just a nightmare," he said, admittedly trying to reassure himself as much as Al.

Al shook his head. "It spoke," he said, looking horrified. "I think something is going to happen to me. I don't know. It said it's a part of an equal exchange. Maybe... Maybe I'll..."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but his own voice failed him.

"What if I lose my body again?" Al shivered. "It'll take it back, because... the balance isn't right."

Edward stared at Al in terror, and so did Alfons. There was no way Al could know the details about the Balance, let alone obtained the information by simply having an ordinary nightmare. Which meant, whatever he had seen, it _hadn't_ been just an ordinary nightmare. Edward was certain of that now.

Was the Gate doing something to Al too, as it was doing with Alfons? It was like the Gate had been occasionally visiting all of them to deliver bad news...

Edward shook his head. "No. That's impossible." He gripped Al around his shoulders as he still refused to look at either of them. "It can't touch you," he said intently. "I'll make sure of it." Although, he felt strangely frightened by this. More frightened than he could imagine.

The Gate seemed to be targeting Al through his dreams. Edward didn't like the sound of this at all. Either Al or Alfons were the Gate's target, and until now he had been sure it had been Alfons, but now he didn't even know for sure _which_ of them! Alfons still had that mark under his foot, and now Al was getting tormented in his sleep. _Would both of them be taken from him?_

Edward shook his head. _No... No._ That couldn't happen. He tried to think rationally. He would stop this!

He realized these dreams must have been happening frequently to Al, but maybe not as extreme as this time, apart from the time they had been at the hotel in the town of Hugel a while ago. That had been the first noticeable sign. Al had been screaming in his sleep and it had been hard to wake him. These nightmares were probably connected.

The lives of the two people he loved the most in the world were at stake, just like in his own nightmare where he was forced to choose between one of them. And if he understood Al's words correctly, the Gate was planning to take back his body in exchange for Alfons, so Alfons could continue living in this world. If that happened, what would happen to Al's soul?

Edward didn't want to completely freak out, but still he couldn't help his own eyes darkening from the realization. "This is all my fault."

Al shook his head again where he sat on his knees. "Nii-san, that's not true."

Alfons took a couple of careful steps towards Edward's side and laid a trembling hand on his shoulder. "Don't say that," he said in a low voice. "Everything will be alright." They were just empty words, he knew that much. But he didn't want Edward to carry everything by himself anymore. This concerned all three of them. "We should probably just go to bed and deal with everything as it goes, right?"

Al could actually not agree more. He didn't want to deal with all this right now. He felt terrible, still shivering from cold sweat and his forehead was damp from high fever. His head felt extremely heavy, aching and his ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton, and right now he just wanted to lay on the floor and sleep.

"You're probably right," Edward replied slowly to Alfons. "Let's get you back to bed." He tugged at Al's sleeve. "Our bedroom." He gave Alfons a look, as if to ask if it was alright with him, and Alfons nodded. It might be a little strange, but he didn't particularly mind it. He knew how close Edward and Alphonse stood each other, and obviously Edward wanted to make sure Al wouldn't have any more similar nightmares like that tonight.

Al hesitated slightly before he let his older brother help him up standing. "Are you sure...?"

Edward gave him a firm shove towards their bedroom. "There's no reason to argue. I need to keep an eye on both of you, geez."

With that he urged them both into the bedroom and Alfons sighed through a smile. If Edward decided on something, there was really no point asking questions about it. They were already supposed to be sleeping at this hour, and it would probably make Al feel a little better to sleep close to his brother like he had done at the hotel in Hugel. Even if he had had nightmares at that time too, at least Edward had been right there beside him and calmed him down when needed.

Alfons lay down next to the wall, followed by Edward in the middle, and Al lay down next to his brother. The space was small, but Alfons had survived through a lot worse before. As they buried themselves underneath the covers, Edward turned onto his stomach and draped his arms around both of them, his flesh one over Al and the metal one over Alfons. Protectively. "Sleep now," he murmured.

Al smiled slightly and snuggled onto his side until his nose touched Edward's shoulder. It probably should have bothered him a little since he knew what kind of relationship his brother and Alfons had together when he wasn't there, but he was too tired to think much about it. Besides, he respected it more than anything else.

"Good night," he whispered. Even if this was kind of strange, he already felt a little better. It didn't really matter to him anymore what Alfons was to Edward. Edward and Al would always have their own special relationship bounded by brotherly love, which no one could ever ruin. He had learned to like Alfons, and he found himself thinking about him. Tomorrow he would have to meet his commanding officer, and he might get into some deep trouble. Al really hoped it would turn out okay, although he couldn't actually imagine the extent of his situation. However, he understood why Alfons didn't share it with Edward. It all would've gotten ten times worse, probably. He lifted his head a little and looked over from Edward's already sleeping face towards the other. Alfons lay on his back with one arm resting underneath his head, and his blue eyes were widely open still. He looked like he wouldn't fall asleep for a while.

Alfons noticed that Al was watching him from the other side of Edward and turned his head slowly towards him.

Al lowered his voice to a slight whisper. "You should sleep too."

Alfons concurred. "Yeah... Good night, Al." He watched Al lay down again and stilled on his side with his eyes closed.

"You can do it," he heard the youngest add in a low, but uplifting tone.

Alfons breathed in deeply. He hoped he could. He didn't want to think so much about it, but how could he not? The Brigadier General wouldn't be taken down that easily. He needed a plan of how to confront him, but time was so short. Though, he had at least _some_ thoughts on how to go about it, they only needed some work. He deliberated; tomorrow he would probably figure everything out somehow. He_ needed_ to work this out. Or else, he had to escape in some other way and maybe even die trying.


	29. Self Sacrifice

I should warn you about something in this chapter but I don't know how to do it. Just consider yourself warned about something...

If this story has a "Promised Day", it all starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Self-Sacrifice**

* * *

_It had been a very long time since he had a private conversation with the Brig__adier General, probably because he never favoured the opportunity. But this afternoon was different. He had waited until the end of the day since he knew Carl R. Kiehle sometimes stayed overtime. _

_In the hall he had __unexpectedly run into Alfons Heiderich. He looked troubled. Something had happened to him that day, and Roy Mustang wondered what it could've been. The boy had acted like everything was fine, but even though Mustang only had one eye, he could easily see right through the boy. Alfons Heiderich was a lot like the Elric-brothers. His feelings were literally placed outside of his body, maybe more like Alphonse Elric than Edward, but Edward too often failed to conceal what he was really feeling. Seeing Alfons Heiderich enter the elevator in the hall with that look on his face had made Mustang want to grab him with firm hands and squeeze the true story out of him. It had something to do with the Brigadier General, and he wanted to know exactly what he was up to. But of course, Kiehle had obviously threatened the boy to silence._

_Whatever it was the Brigadier General was doing __and using his position for, it had to be stopped. Mustang knew that much. He was corrupt, misusing his place and fishing after even more power and hiding everything behind the illusion that he was protecting the country. _

_Roy__ wouldn't let that happen. The Brigadier General had been having the rank over him for enough time now. It was time to figure out how to make his downfall happen, once and for all. He even had two facts of evidence against the man, even if he could only use one of them. Just one of them had to do._

_S__omeone like Kiehle couldn't reach the top before him. But with Alfons Heiderich in his possession, that could in fact happen sooner or later._

_Mustang knocked roughly on the door, hearing a glass shatter against the linoleum right after. The Brigadier General had been startled by someone knocking on his door? That __wasn't usually like him._

"_Who is it?" a voice called._

"_Colonel Mustang, sir," Roy said, turning on a polite tone._

_It was silent for a couple of seconds. Then Kiehle's voice more or less barked: "What is your business here?"_

"_Let me in and I will enlighten__ you," Mustang said calmly. Even if it was after normal work hours, something about this seemed relatively odd._

"_Enter then," Kiehle replied shortly._

_Mustang entered the office and closed the door after him. Just in case. It would've been bad if someone eavesdropped._

"_What do you want at this hour, Mustang?" Kiehle asked. "This is a rare occasion."_

"_Indeed," Mustang said. The room smelled of alcohol, and he noticed the shattered whiskey glass on the floor, but didn't point it out. Instead he said simply: "I want you to know that I know what you're doing."_

_Kiehle became slightly pale. "What are you talking about, Colonel?"_

"_Someone has been swindling with funding, and I couldn't help notice lately how well your subordinates are being treated economically. Very generous of you, Kiehle."_

_Kiehle snorted. "It's a matter of encouragement in these__ dark times, Colonel. Even you should be able to understand that."_

"_And right under the Fuhrer__ President's nose." Mustang chuckled._

"_Have you come to blackmail me, Colonel?" Kiehle asked._

"_I wouldn't use that word for it," Mustang said. "It's more like __setting things right."_

_The Brigadier General look__ed disturbingly calm. "Then you'd better get to the point soon, Colonel. I feel like heading home now."_

_Mustang snarled__, starting to become annoyed of Kiehle's confidence. It seemed to have slipped for a moment, but now it was back like it had never left. "You're going to use the flying machines to enter the Gate, aren't you?"_

_The Brigadier General looked suddenly puzzled. "Where did you get that idea from, Mustang?"_

"_I know how your mind works," Mustang said. "You're a vengeful bastard who can't wait to throw your arms into a war. That's why you're _encouraging_ your men, isn't it?"_

"_Someone ought to do something," Kiehle barked. "No one wish__es for war, but this one is necessary. You've seen how the enemy acts. That whole other world is just the same."_

"_You're wrong. Killing everyone doesn't solve anything!" Mustang didn't even notice that he had raised his voice before he had said it._

_There was a long, heavy silence between them. It might only have been some seconds, but to Roy it could just as well have been an hour._

"_Are you referring to that incident__ in Ishbal, Mustang?" Kiehle asked calmly. "You know as well as me that it was a necessary sacrifice."_

_Mustang shot his eye down to the carpet__, feeling the shame practically eating at his heart. No. It hadn't been necessary. "It was slaughter," he said. "The entire Ishbal war was. But during the incident in the mountains, you saw the same as me." He raised his eye again, meeting the other's. "Their eyes. They weren't killers. There were women and children among them."_

"_You don't know that for sure," Kiehle opposed. "Their eyes were like blood, like the bloodthirsty beasts they were."_

"_They wouldn't have killed us. They just wanted to disarm us to prevent more deaths," Mustang stated out loud. "But then you simply aimed and shot them down, including our own."_

_Kiehle's fist shot out almost faster than he could dodge. Mustang jerked his head to the side in the last second, preventing a pretty ugly punch._

"_But you never reported it, did you?" Kiehle said__, his arm stretched out beside Roy's cheek above his right shoulder, both of them standing, frozen into the position. "No. Because you're so damn noble towards your friends, aren't you? I don't understand why you ever considered me one." He slowly pulled his arm back._

_Mustang scowled, ready for another attack, but it didn't come. Kiehle turned around towards the window, his back against Mustang._

"_My mistake," Mustang said coldly. "In fact I should've reported you."_

"_You're just a coward," Kiehle spat. "Like you've always been."_

_Mustang went silent._

"_Don't tell me __you've forgotten," Kiehle said, turning around and stepped closer. "The reason for your mistake, the one time I actually needed you, and you just took off with your tail between your legs."_

"_That… __incident isn't relevant here," Mustang said. "We were only kids…"_

_Kiehle snorted. "__You know as well as me, you've never been suited to play the part of hero. Whatever you think of telling Fuhrer President Hakuro, it won't matter." He bypassed Mustang, heading for the door. "He trusts me nonetheless. And I won't rest until I replace his seat."_

_Mustang wat__ched him as he opened the door. "The one he'll replace seats with will be me," he stated boldly._

_Kiehle turned around with a scoff and his hand resting on the knob. "Let's see who will dispose of the other first, then, Colonel. Good evening," he said and left._

"Colonel?"

Riza's soft voice merged with his thoughts. Mustang looked up from his work, aware of the fact that he might have looked quite strange while he was seemingly "working".

"You seem to be drifting off a lot lately," she noted.

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said, clearing his voice. "Has Fullmetal shown up yet? There's something I need to discuss with him."

"It's only 8:00 AM," Riza said. "He won't be here until nine today. You ordered for him to sleep a couple more hours, remember?"

Right. Maybe he should've ordered that for himself as well.

* * *

It was still pretty early in the morning when Al awoke, finding himself buried comfortably underneath Edward's covers in a different bed than his own. Next to him his brother was lying sprawled out on his back and snoring evenly, while his doppelganger still slept peacefully in-between Edward and the wall. Alfons' hand was resting on Edward's arm, and his nose was so close that it was in contact with Edward's ear. Edward was lying only halfway under the covers with his bare stomach poking out as usual, but it seemed like he had abandoned his own covers completely during the night and tucked Al into it instead, and then snuck halfway underneath Alfons' blanket for warmth.

Al lay still on his side for a while, letting his thoughts roam free. He thought he was kind of used to see them together in that way, but now he was unsure of what he really felt. They were lying so close to each other, and even if they were sleeping Al could see that they both cared about each other. They _loved_ each other.

When he was younger he had dreamed about being with Winry. But clearly, he didn't know anything about what a relationship such as that was like, did he? It had just been a silly and childish crush. And Winry had never been interested in him that way anyway, and he had probably grown off of it by now. Now he simply loved her as a sister.

He shifted a little, burying his cheek a little deeper into his pillow. Edward had moved on with his life while being gone. He was able to move on. Would Al be able to do that too? Or would he always be living in the shadows, unable to start his own life?

Al turned around on his side again, fiercely rubbing his forehead. Why was he even lying here in this bed? Why did Edward want him to be here? Wouldn't he just be in the way?

_Was he in the way?_

Most of the time since he had gotten his big brother back he had always considered _Alfons_ as the excessive third wheel between the three of them. After all, Al and Edward used to travel on their own in the years after their mother's death. But maybe he had been wrong. Maybe the excessive one had been _him_ all along. Brothers didn't live together, but lovers did. That was obvious.

Perhaps he should just find somewhere else to go, something else to do, when all of this was finally over. He could move away and go to school, and occasionally visit Edward.

There was a small lump growing inside his chest as Al curled up underneath the quilt, like he could hide from his own thoughts. Deep down he knew that _that_ wasn't what he really wanted. At least not yet. He wasn't ready... He wanted to go on an adventure and explore the world – together with Edward and Alfons. But what if _Edward_ wanted him to go to school now? What if Edward wanted to settle down right here?

Did all that even matter when it came down to it? It seemed like something would change soon. Something big. It would be hard to defeat the Gate and Thule Society, but at some point someone ought to do it.

Al didn't know what to do anymore. He sat quietly up in bed, ignoring his aching head and drained body. He didn't feel all that rested, despite that he had slept without having any more nightmares about the Gate. He knew they hadn't just been simple nightmares.

_It_ had visualized itself perfectly in his mind, and the voice that had spoken to him had sounded painfully real. It reminded him of the time he had been trapped in the white space before the real Gate, except that he hadn't heard its voice before now. Those long black hands had twirled around his body like chains, capturing him like a prisoner into a dark corner of his own mind which he definitely couldn't escape.

_Your body belongs to me.__ The exchange altered the moment your brother entered this world._

That was what it had said. He was certain of it. It was one of the few things he remembered clearly from those nightmares, and he knew what it meant. When Edward had performed the human transmutation he had used his own body in exchange. But now he had returned, and the Gate had in fact given him his body back without gaining anything. That was probably why... the Gate wanted him.

_A sacrifice has to be made_, it had said. After that... nothing.

He didn't know who this sacrifice would be in the end. It might not be him, after all. But a certain question circulated in his mind.

Was Al really the one worth staying?

"Me," he whispered. Maybe that was his fate in the end. So it didn't matter now what plans he made, or if he was in the way of his brother's love for Alfons. If he was taken by the Gate and even if his soul would be wandering bodiless in the white space between the worlds, it might be the only way to keep his brother together with the person he truly loved. He had noticed the way Edward had acted after they had gotten home the day before. He had clung to the other like he had been afraid that Alfons would be gone forever. Edward believed that the Gate was after Alfons.

Al's eyes were suddenly wide, staring straight up into the ceiling. "That's it." He had figured out the solution to everything. Edward had been wrong all along.

He suddenly realized, _he was_ the sacrifice. Not Alfons. If someone had to be sacrificed it had to be Al. He had been made from the bottom with human transmutation after being dead in the first place. He should've died. He died the moment his body left the world for the first time, when they committed the greatest taboo of all. Maybe that was why he had lost his memories from after they transmuted their mother. Because he wasn't supposed to be there, hence it wasn't supposed to have happened. And even if it was, he had been just a soul in a dead thing. Not truly alive.

If Al became a sacrifice to the Gate, many other lives might be spared. Edward and Alfons wouldn't have to risk their lives destroying the Gates anymore, because the Gate would be satisfied. Al had a strong feeling that destroying the Gate would be nearly impossible, at least before the exchange that had started so long ago was complete. That was the reason why Edward had been unsuccessful in reaching the binding points in Lior.

"That's why..." he whispered. _The deal has to be finished._

Alfons had already given up a lot to protect Edward. Al was ready to do that too.

His bare feet touched the cool wooden floor and he shivered from goosebumps running up his body. If this was the only way, he had to get back to the Gate one way or another before it was too late. Hopefully he still had some time.

His brother stirred and shifted behind him. He felt a gentle palm close around his arm. He didn't turn around by the touch, merely stiffened.

"Al," a drowsy voice murmured, and Edward propped up on his elbow. His golden eyes searched to get a glimpse of his face in the dim room. "Are you all right?"

Al nodded.

"Did you have any more nightmares?" His brother's voice had some traces of worry in it.

"No."

"Good." Edward sighed and yawned.

Al motioned to leave bed, but Edward held him back. "You should sleep a bit more."

Alphonse stopped and let his head bow forward. "When will you be leaving again, Nii-san?" he asked silently.

A scowl formed over Edward's eyes and he sat up a little. "Leaving?"

"You know what I mean," Al said. "You'll leave to stop Thule Society and the Gate soon."

Edward was quiet for some seconds. He thought Al's words sounded strange. "I don't know yet," he replied slowly.

"I see," Al said silently. "I want to go with you, Nii-san."

Edward sighed, a small smile trailing over his lips. "I'm sorry, Al. I've already discussed this with Alfons. Both of you will be staying here."

_As he thought__._ Al twisted his head slightly towards him. "Why?"

"Stupid little brother," Edward said. "Because it's too dangerous obviously."

Al turned away again.

"Whenever it happens," Edward continued more softly. "It won't take long at all. I'll be back again sooner than you know."

"M-m."

"Go back to sleep again, Al," Edward said. "I can tell, that flu isn't completely out of your system yet. You'll never get well if you don't rest up properly." He tugged gently at Al's sleeve.

"I feel much better," Al opposed.

"Better isn't good enough," Edward stated, sitting properly up now.

"I have to go to headqu—"

Edward ignored the protests. "You're staying right where you are." He locked an arm around Al's waist and shoved him down on his back with enough force, yet remaining gentle. Al took a deep breath and struggled weakly to keep his body upright. But he was too tired to fight. His brother was right, after all. His body felt still too exhausted to be walking around.

Edward wrapped the covers carefully around him and touched his forehead with his flesh palm. "You have a fever," he noted. "Like I said."

Al sighed and blinked slowly a couple of times. He was too tired to even speak. His head felt like it was made of concrete and his eyelids likewise. He felt Edward's cooler hand caressing over his messy locks of loose hair.

"There," he said. "Sleep and get well properly."

Beside them Alfons turned onto his stomach and sighed into the pillow, having been awakened by the brothers. "What's going on?"

"I'm telling Al to sleep. He's still sick."

Alfons sat up on his knees and rubbed his eyes. "Did the clock ring?"

"I don't know." Edward gazed at the clock. "Looks like we're late. It's 8:30 already."

Alfons' heart suddenly started racing. "Oh no..." _It couldn't be!_ He wanted to hit himself. "I was supposed to be there half an hour ago."

Did the Brigadier General think he wouldn't show up? Would he be coming over to the house again? Alfons started sweating just of the thought of it. The only thing he could do was to hurry over there.

"Sorry," Edward muttered. "The Colonel permitted me to be in at nine, but I'm late too anyway."

Alfons got out of bed in a hurry. "If I'm not there soon as hell, I'll get in real trouble."

He noticed a worried look from Al in the corner of his eye the moment he left the bedroom. Only Al knew what extent of trouble he really meant.

Edward sighed and turned to Al again. "Sleep some more and fetch something to eat when you get up."

"I will, Nii-san," Al promised, rolling his eyes. He shifted onto his side as Edward rose from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Nii-san..." Al said a little hesitant.

Edward turned. "Yeah?"

"I... there's something..." Al didn't know what he was planning to say. Alfons had made it clear not to mention a single thing. But was that really alright?

"What is it?"

"Heiderich-san is... in some kind of dilemma. The Brigadier General said he would be mad at him if he was late." Al clutched the covers a little frantically. _Stay close to Heiderich-san today..._ he wanted to say. _So nothing bad happens to him..._

Edward looked pensively at him. "How do you know?"

"He just mentioned it last night," Al lied. "I'm just a little worried..."

Edward smiled. "Don't think about it. I'll keep an eye on him. Good night, Al."

Al closed his tired eyes. "Good night."

Meanwhile Alfons stood underneath the hot spray of water in the shower. Damn it... He was late anyway, so there was no reason to start sweating it now, was there? He heard the door to the bathroom open up and close, and he frowned. "Edward?"

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, one metal and one human, and shortly after a warm naked body pressed against his back. "Yeah?"

Alfons smiled. "Who invited you in?"

"Oh, I thought you had booked someone to wash your back. My mistake, I'll be leaving then." Edward grinned as Alfons caught his arm and held him back.

"You're not going anywhere."

Edward turned as he was pulled underneath the hot water, making his loose hair stick to his wet skin. He gave Alfons a look. "Weren't you in a hurry?"

"I'll just make up an excuse, I guess," Alfons said.

"So now you've turned into a rebel as well." Edward sighed. "I'm a bad influence on you."

While soothing hot water streamed down over them both, he ran a soft cloth with soap smelling like chamomile over Alfons' back in a relaxed massaging motion.

Alfons sighed fancifully. He had calmed down a little, but still aware that he would have a difficult confrontation in a mere hour. He didn't look forward to it, but managed to shove the thought away. Maybe that was the reason why he could cope enough to relax and enjoy Edward's treatment for now.

"Edward," Alfons said in a low voice.

Edward placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Mhm?"

"I might be a selfish person, but I don't care what happens anymore."

Edward scowled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not important... that things might be difficult right now. The only thing that matters to me is that we're together." Alfons lowered his head with a weak smile. "And that Al is okay with it. Either way, wounds will heal, right?"

With his metal hand lightly put on Alfons' chin, Edward turned his head gently towards him to face him. His eyes were serious. "Yeah..." he replied silently. "They heal."

Alfons beamed softly. "Will you get scolded for being late today?"

First Edward looked questioningly at him before his eyes changed slightly into amused perceptiveness. "Probably. But do I care?"

Alfons leaned closer and kissed him deeply. Gratefully. He needed Edward now, more than ever. He didn't even have a proper explanation for it. He even felt an urge to cry and spill out the whole truth.

_I'm scared._

If a couple of tears managed to spill out, it was fortunately not visible because of the water from the shower that rained over them. Edward's body felt warm and soft against his from all the heated water and steam in the air. He was kissing him back keenly. If he was still confused from Alfons' words, he didn't show it. He simply understood the fact that Alfons needed the comfort and closeness, and was happily offering it without a question.

The metal hand traced gently across his nape, lingering by the hairline at his neck and caressed softly, letting his fingers twine themselves into the short locks.

_If I had been as strong as you, maybe things __would be different._

Alfons let his hands wander down the beautiful frame of Edward's body, kissing his way down his neckline to the divided area linking skin and metal on his shoulder. Edward's eyes were closed, his body awakening from the contact and the touches.

_No, __what happens today isn't important. You're the one who is important to me._

A metal hand heated by the water touched him tenderly at more intimate places and Alfons' lips searched back at Edward's. Lulling each other into a passionate soothe, a reminder of their trust and that they were still okay.

_All we have to do is to stop Thule, and we have the military to help us with that. It'll be okay. The rest is... irrelevant._

Edward's large amber eyes opened slowly as their lips parted, his back supporting against the white tiles of the wall. In one slow motion, Alfons slid inside, and Edward tossed his head back with a quiet hiss. Alfons kissed the crook of his neck, waiting for him to adjust before he moved while supporting him against the wall.

_You're the best thing that has __ever happened to me._

Blissful signals of electricity shot through Edward's nerves as his deep spot was being brushed, and then _stroked_ by Alfons, and they both melted into the sheer pleasurable feelings.

Edward's quiet sounds as their hips moved together were like a symphony in Alfons' ears, mixed with the sound of soothing warm shower rain. It was music meant for him only. So beautiful Edward was. His Edward.

_Everything is okay. __I'll do what I have to do on my own._

Alfons let his hand trail over the scar tissue, kissing the crook of his neck and savouring Edward's flesh hand digging into his back for support. His breath sharpened as he was brought over the edge in warm spasms, and they both released while the hot water flushed their sin away.

_I don't want to be scared anymore._

"Alfons." His voice was as low as a whisper, but content.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy I'm such a bad influence on you."

* * *

A mere hour later they were parting in the halls of Central Headquarters. Alfons wanted to leave quickly to do what he had to before he changed his mind and fled. But the meaningful look Edward sent him as they went their separate ways made him stop and wait.

"Find me when you have a break," he just said, but Alfons understood the meaning behind the words.

_So I can make sure you're __still okay._

"I will." Alfons smiled timorously as Edward turned and left, watching his straight back and the long ponytail dangling down his back. In an image from his mind he pulled Edward back and kissed him. He knew he could merely pretend that he kissed Edward in the middle of the halls of HQ, but that was alright. It was still comforting, just like Edward's words had been.

Alfons headed towards Kiehle's office, surprised by how calm and contained he was. He had imagined he would be much more frightened to meet him now than ever. But somehow he wasn't. It's not like he wasn't afraid at all. He wasn't just going to pin the man to the wall, he was _late._ But still, maybe he was actually a little confident. After today, the Brigadier General would leave him alone. Therefore he coaxed all of his remaining courage out of his belly and knocked at the door without a moment's hesitation.

"Enter," a voice said coldly.

Alfons entered and closed the door behind him, but made sure it didn't lock. If he had to get out fast or call for help, it would of course be better if the door was unlocked.

"Alfons Heiderich," his commanding officer acknowledged easily. There was a condescending smile on his thin lips. "So you decided to show up after all. I was starting to get worried that I would have to come visit again. Although, I'm sure that would have been interesting."

Whatever that meant, Alfons didn't want to know. Feeling disgusted he turned towards Carl R. Kiehle, seeing him sitting by his desk as usual. Vera had been there earlier and left a cup of tea on the table, which made Alfons involuntarily shudder. He'd never drink anything offered from this office ever again.

"Sir," he said. Better get straight to the point before his chance slipped. Alfons took a deep breath. "I'm tired of this game. The reason I'm here is to help this country defeat Thule Society. I'm not doing anything for you."

The Brigadier General stared at him for a moment, taken aback by his words. He hadn't expected this kind of riposte. "Alfons, why don't you come closer? Then we can have a proper talk, since something tells me you've got something on your mind."

Alfons' eyes narrowed. "No." He ought to stay right where he was.

"Then, what game would you be referring to if I dare ask?" Kiehle stood up from his chair. Slowly. Almost warningly.

"The one you're playing right now." Alfons was uncomfortable. The Brigadier General was like a snake that could attack at any moment. There was no turning back. The game was on for real now, because now there were finally two players. Not just one player and one pawn.

Alfons stood still, trying to act calm. He did not under any circumstance intend to encourage a decreasing of distance between them. The door was right behind him. As long as he could dart out any moment he kind of had the upper hand. Although, if the man managed to stop him... Still, he thought that if he managed to play his part right, fleeing wouldn't be necessary.

"I know what you're doing," Alfons said, and he could read the way the man almost froze, not sure if he should stand and listen or go for more violent methods. To Alfons' relief he seemed to go for the first alternative and just listened because he remained at his spot and merely stared curiously at him.

"Really?" he said. Like he didn't actually believe a word, still he was too inquisitive to not play along.

"Were you aware of the documented proof of your corrupted methods of playing?" Alfons challenged. "It didn't take me much time to figure it out."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"First of all, I figured where to start looking when Edward found out that the house you wanted to give me had belonged to a soldier who died in the Ishbal war. You figured you could just take over other people's belongings after they're dead?"

Kiehle snorted through a smile. "What are you trying to do, Alfons? If this is a silly attempt to blackmail me, you have to come up with something better. Old James has nothing to say in the matter, so I doubt anyone would care."

"He was the man you killed," Alfons said.

At this, Kiehle went silent and his eyes hardened. Obviously he hadn't expected Alfons to know about _that_ certain incident.

"Murder is a crime, no matter what circumstance," Alfons continued in a low voice. "And killing him was no accident. You aimed right towards him, to kill the Ishbalans standing behind him."

"How do you know about this?"

"You obviously don't know, but the incident was documented. I've read it all. The report was signed by Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes."

Maes Hughes. It made him think of the police officer in his own world. Once again, he had been saved by a man of that name.

Alfons could literally see the fiery anger burning in Kiehle's steely eyes. "And all that money you've been withdrawing lately, I was getting suspicious that you've buttered someone up to benefit yourself."

Kiehle rested his palms at his desk, a small grin twitching in the corner of his lips. "You've done some homework, Alfons. But this is as far as your intellect will go."

"I think I've figured it out," Alfons informed, to Kiehle's obvious bewilderment. "You've never hid the fact that you've lured me into your grasp, and you made it. I was fooled, and I was used. I didn't have a clue, and I didn't have a choice." He let out a deep sigh. "Then I noticed a lot of the withdrawals were made the day before Edward's first hearing, so you must have been planning everything way ahead. You corrupted someone at the hearing, to make everything go your way. The Judge, the Council, if not all the members; you paid most of them to vote for Edward's execution, right? The irony is, they probably didn't know that the money came from their own pockets in the first place."

Kiehle gritted his teeth. "Impossible."

"You told me you could bring the final decision around if I didn't obey to you, and let Edward get executed after the last hearing even if he was set free. They listened to you because you corrupted them, and then they voted for Edward's freedom so you would have me." His fists clenched and unclenched by his sides. "Technically you've been helping Thule Society all along, and you didn't even know it."

"Do you really think anyone will believe this nonsense?" Kiehle barked.

"I have proof," Alfons snarled. "I will bring it forward to the Fuhrer President myself if I have to. The only thing I want from you is to leave Edward and me alone."

"Proof? A couple of false documents as proof?"

"They're not false," Alfons countered. "Perhaps people will finally see what kind of perverted fraud you are."

There was a silence for a moment. During that time all the thoughts of dread which would usually occur in Alfons' mind pressed forward and took over again. What if it didn't work? What if the Brigadier General had enough influence already to be confident that everyone would take side with him, even now? What if Kiehle simply threatened him to silence again? Kiehle still had some major cards he could use against him.

No, this was a bad idea. Alfons felt his knees shake lightly and his hand moved discreetly towards the door knob.

Before another second managed to go by, Carl R. Kiehle leapt gracefully around his desk and darted straight for his throat.

* * *

"Ah, you're as respectful towards working hours as always, Fullmetal," said Colonel Roy Mustang, referring to the younger alchemist's twenty-five minute delay. They were both in his office and the young man had flopped down on his couch shortly after arriving.

"I overslept," Edward excused himself shortly. "More importantly, is there any news yet? This is taking disturbingly long."

Mustang silently agreed with him. "Actually, I have news. But not anything official," he admitted. "It's rather something I've wanted to talk with you about in private." A pair of golden eyes were drawn towards him as the Colonel rose from his desk and stared thoughtfully out the window.

"What is it?"

Mustang turned towards the blond again. "I suspect that the Brigadier General is up to something troublesome."

"Kiehle?" Edward grimaced. "Of course, that guy has been troubling me ever since I first met him, and especially now with the way he is forcing Alfons to work for him." He had still not gotten over that, and he never would.

"I believe the fact is," Mustang started, "that he is plotting to use a new flying machine to enter the Gate."

Edward's eyes widened. "You can't be serious." He had just put the fearful thought of the Amestris State Military planning an attack on the other world to a rest, and now Kiehle was plotting it after all? Maybe even behind the Fuhrer President's back?

"He's always been an awfully vengeful type," Mustang muttered. "And I believe this is his own scheme. Fuhrer President Hakuro isn't aware of it yet. But he might warm up to it if Kiehle persuades him."

Edward sat up and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Which means, even if we get rid of Thule Society, he will suggest that the Gate remains open," Mustang continued. "The Gate will become military property, and until the flying machines are ready he will keep it under protection and prepare for it to be entered."

Edward gawked. "That's impossible. Then he'll do exactly what Thule Society is doing here to in the other world. He can't—!"

Mustang lifted a hand to stop him. "That's right. But luckily for us, we still have some time. This new flying machine hasn't been built yet. But to make sure we manage to close the Gate first, you must ask Alfons to stop working for Kiehle."

"Stop working for him?" Edward's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that a little easier said than done? There's no way that bastard will accept it."

Mustang sighed deeply. "Alfons' current situation is not all known to me, but I know Kiehle is using him mainly for his benefit, which I know isn't Alfons' own will."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked angrily. "Of course it isn't! But what is he supposed to do? That bastard made him sign that bloody contract. If Alfons disobeys him, the military will get a reason to punish him for not following their orders!"

Mustang sighed and rubbed his temple, knowing that he was right. "You won't like this suggestion, but there's only one way to turn the tables concerning Alfons."

"And what is that?"

"He has to die."

Edward's heart stopped for a couple of seconds and he gawked at Mustang. Golden eyes searched his raven, as to figure out if this was some sort of bad joke. "Colonel?"

"The only way of saving him is to arrange his death. That way, he'll be free to do whatever he wants." Mustang stepped away from the window, towards the couch. "Before the Brigadier General manages to harm him any further."

Edward's eyes were as wide as saucers. "What are you saying, Colonel? _What_ exactly has the Brigadier General made Alfons do?"

"I don't know," Roy admitted. But _something_ had happened that day before he met him in the hall after the working hours. Although, he didn't mention that to his subordinate. "The point is, if he thinks Alfons is dead he won't be able to do anything to him or make him build another flying machine." He sighed deeply again. "I was the first one who wished for and suggested that the military should have flying machines, but I've realized that I've been wrong. The power will only be misused in a country like Amestris, just like the power of alchemy has been misused in war before." He laid a hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Do you understand? Fleeing from the army won't do. You've already tried that, and you know what happened. It will be the same for Alfons. If he deserts them, his betrayal will lead to his execution."

Edward looked away, his palms curled into fists, trembling lightly. Even the metal one. He still hadn't told the Colonel about the Gate altering people's memories of Alfons. If the military found out the truth about Alfons, they wouldn't just kill him. Right afterwards everyone would simply forget about him. It hurt more than Edward could even imagine. He couldn't let any of this happen.

"That's why they have to believe that he is dead. That way they won't look for him. Alfons should do something else, somewhere else. And you will join him whenever you can. Won't that be better?"

Edward closed his eyes and his fists unclenched. "You're right." He rose fast from the couch. "But if that bastard has done anything to Alfons, I'll fucking kill him."

"Don't do anything rushed," the Colonel shot in. "I need to figure out how to arrange his death in the most effective way. And I need to speak with Alfons himself as soon as—"

The door abruptly flew open and interrupted him. "Colonel!" Riza Hawkeye said, looking disturbingly bewildered. "Forgive me for interrupting. I just got a call from the Fuhrer President. Something has happened. Line 1."

Mustang frowned and grabbed the phone. "Colonel Mustang speaking, sir."

"All the men from the Thule-mission are reported missing," Hakuro said in the other end. His voice sounded riled up. "It is unknown what happened to them. When my man tried to reach their radio, the contact was cut off."

His gloved palm clutched tightly around the phone. That didn't sound promising...

Hakuro continued. "Bring Fullmetal and attend in the meeting room immediately."

"Yes, sir," Mustang replied. This really came up at a bad time.

Edward stared at him with question in his amber eyes. "News on the mission?" Hawkeye stood beside him, looking worried. She had already read it in his eye.

"They're missing," Mustang said. "I think I'm right in assuming that the unit is either killed or captured by the enemy."

"So Thule is active up there, alright," Edward muttered. _Another reason to go there soon and clean things up! _he thought annoyed.

"We have to attend a meeting – right now," Mustang instructed.

"What about Alfons?" the blond asked heatedly.

"I have to take care of that later," Mustang replied, actually feeling a little stressed.

Just about then the thundering sound came, droning in the distance. From the sky. Edward heard it first, quirking his head up with a small gasp. Mustang took notice that the sound that wasn't normal. It wasn't thunder, it was an endless mechanic drone which wasn't supposed to be there.

Edward jolted for the window, his eyes narrowing towards the open morning sky. Mustang and Hawkeye went fast forward to stand on each side of him and stared out at the clear, blue sky.

In the distance there was a black spot, moving in soothing motion across the sky, but awfully low. They could already see it clearly.

"Thule Society," Edward confirmed in a low voice.

Then the phone started ringing again.

* * *

Everything was happing incredibly fast. One moment Carl R. Kiehle had been speaking, and the next he was over his desk coming straight at him. Alfons wanted his legs to move, but they wouldn't listen to him. His hand moved quickly towards the door knob, but not quick enough. Just as he managed to get the heavy door open, Kiehle's hand slammed into the wood and pressed the door shut. In a split second after he twisted the key and locked it. The key disappeared somewhere into his pocket.

"HELP—" Alfons started yelling, but Kiehle pressed a hand against his mouth swiftly, pushing his head back into the hard wood of the door with a _thump_ and choking his scream.

"I'm disappointed in you, Alfons," Kiehle said. "Highly disappointed. I thought I could trust you, being my subordinate. But you have betrayed me." He sighed, regarding Alfons' desperate attempt to pry his hands off. "Maybe I should have seen it coming, since you're of _that_ kind after all."

Alfons managed to twist out of his grip and darted away from the door, gaining some distance while he breathed rapidly to regain some air for his lungs. This didn't look good. He was trapped. But at least he had gained a couple of metres of distance between them, though he wondered if he only had managed to do that because Kiehle had let him. Like a cat playing with its food. He figured he'd better make Kiehle keep talking while he tried to come up with something of a plan.

"That kind?" he repeated shakily.

"That's right," Kiehle spat. "Like those monstrous terrorists from Thule Society. First Peterson, now you. You're the exact same kind." The man gnashed his teeth together and added lowly: "Give me a reason not to just kill you right now."

Alfons' heart leaped up in his throat. _Kill him?_ He couldn't do that, could he? But to Alfons' dread there was nothing in the Brigadier General's steel eyes that told him he wouldn't do it. Alfons lowered slowly into a defence position. He knew he had to put up a real fight now. He would need everything Edward had ever taught him. He lifted his hands in front of him.

Kiehle stepped quickly into an attack, swinging a leg towards his head. His heel blew past Alfons' temple, as he managed to duck just in time and darted to the side in an attempt to get behind the man. Strike the weak point behind his knees. Get him to the ground. But the Brigadier General was fast despite being much bigger than him.

"The scenario is perfect, isn't it?" Kiehle grinned, seeing what Alfons' tactic was, and never let him out of his front-sight while he repeatedly punched and kicked to weaken his younger opponent. "I figured you out, what you've been doing all along. Spying on the Amestris military on behalf of the terrorists. The proof is in the records. Mustang will be paying a high price for covering for you, and the higher-ups will _thank me_ for killing you right away."

Alfons was too slow and received a hard strike against his nose. His head whipped back, but he managed to regain his balance, in spite of feeling something warm and moist running down his lip, tasting iron. His chances were small, he knew that.

Ignoring the pain, he straightened up and tried to think of a fast way to beat him. Right now might be his only chance, now that the man was close enough that he could strike back and was partly off guard since he didn't think Alfons was much capable of fighting, especially not after having been hit like that.

Alfons took advantage of being underestimated and shot out his fist towards the man's gut, managing to hit, but judging by the man's body language the punch hadn't caused all too much damage.

Kiehle caught his wrist instead, pulling him closer. "Is that all?" he sneered through his evil grin.

Panicking, Alfons pulled desperately at his arm in an attempt to free himself. He had known it the moment Kiehle had spoken the words considering the records. The military would never believe his story over Kiehle's. Alfons' identity files were false, and the people Kiehle had already corrupted would probably deny the truth as well in fear of being exposed. He should've known that his plan was meant to fail, just because of that. Still, he wouldn't submit and give up either. That would only please the man even more. And he wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Are you sure those records are still there?" Alfons bluffed, abruptly shooting his captured arm sideways and twisted it, something Kiehle didn't expect, and his narrow eyes magnified a little as he figured out what Alfons was about to do.

Alfons shot his other hand forward to add pressure on Kiehle's elbow, and Kiehle quickly let go of him to avoid getting his arm twisted by the elbow. Alfons' own arm hurt from his own action, but at least he had managed to get free. He jumped back to regain some distance, clutching his own aching arm.

"Not a bad trick," Kiehle complimented. "But you won't accomplish anything by hurting yourself all the same."

Alfons was silent and wary, his mind racing to come up with any other ideas. He was starting to run out.

"And yes, I'm pretty sure that the records about you are there still," Kiehle said. "Even if you've managed to get to them, the copies are still securely hidden in the Fuhrer President's own archives."

_They had copies..._ Even if Alfons managed to tell Mustang or Scheiska to get rid of it all before it was too late, it would be no use. Mustang would still be held in charge and be punished for it.

"That's how it is," Kiehle said smugly. "So now, be a good boy and stop this pointless struggle." The man lunged abruptly forward, making Alfons' breath hitch.

All he could do was dodge. Fists flew by his head at incredible speed, and he saw no openings to attack back. His back suddenly hit the wall on the other side of the room. He had been pressed this far back already? Thinking fast, Alfons managed to evade the next attack by a split second, making Kiehle's fist slam into the wall instead of hitting his face.

"Killing me won't do," Alfons radiated frantically, ducking right underneath Kiehle's arm and darted over the couch to get away again – desperately avoiding getting cornered. But that was hard inside an office.

Kiehle chased right behind him. "And why is that?" he shot back curiously.

Alfons stopped abruptly by the desk, trying to find something he could use to defend himself with. But he found nothing. He turned, seeing Kiehle had stopped pursuing him and simply stood there grinning.

"Please do tell me," he continued.

Alfons swallowed, the edge of the desk pressing into the small of his back. "D-Do you think I'm the _only one_ who knows about your dirty methods?"

Kiehle's eyes narrowed sharply. "Hm, you do have a point there. Assuming that you haven't already told anyone wouldn't be wise. So," – his smile came back – "who can it be?"

"I'll never tell you," Alfons stated.

"Well, there are only three possibilities," Kiehle reasoned. "The first one is Mustang." He took a step towards Alfons, who didn't move from the desk. "But I find that to be the unlikeliest alternative. Yes, Mustang knows a lot already, but he won't use the information he already knows because he is a soft coward. But I guess he wouldn't hesitate to report me if he knew of this one, and that hasn't happened yet."

Alfons didn't reply. He knew to some extent what Kiehle was referring to. It had something to do with the time Mustang witnessed him killing their own and the group of Ishbalans. But he didn't know why Mustang would still keep it secret on behalf of Kiehle.

"The second possibility," Kiehle continued with another step closer, "is of course our dear Edward. But I don't think he knows either. He is way too blunt for input like this; he would already be here and confront me in rage."

Alfons' discomfort was a fact and he moved to the side to increase the distance between them yet again. Until now the man's reasoning had been awfully close to the truth. After thinking it over, Kiehle had always been considerably omniscient.

"The remaining possibility is," the man continued lightly, "the little brother. It's quite obvious now that I think about it. He saw me confronting you at home yesterday, and then you were forced to tell him something, isn't that right? So, did you two decide to try and get me off your back?"

Alfons shook his head. "No... No."

The Brigadier General shot forward like a poisonous snake, gripping around his throat and pressed him back against the wall. Alfons choked and clutched his thin fingers around the deadly grip. The pressure tightened, blocking his air, making him gag.

"I'm right, am I not? Oh, I guess that fact forces me to take measurements concerning little Alphonse as well, don't you think? After I've gotten rid of you, I have to do something to him so he doesn't tell his beloved commanding officer. He's at home now, I reckon, still lying sick in his bed, poor boy. Isn't that right?"

Alfons grit his teeth while struggling fiercely, scratching at the arm and kicking about. His feet didn't any longer have contact with the solid ground, and he felt his lungs starting to shriek. Still that wasn't his biggest concern. Was he really planning to hurt Al?

"It would be easy. I'd go straight home to your place, find him sleeping and I'd wake him with a hand around his small throat, and force him to spill what he knows. From here follows some quite thrilling possibilities. I could easily take him like I took you, and force him to silence to protect his sweet brother's life. Or maybe a terrible accident occurs and poor Alphonse dies? Pity."

"Ba-s-tard!" Alfons managed.

"Or perhaps I could take him straight to the lab? That would be more beneficial after all. He'd make a very good lab rat."

Alfons thrashed against the wall and shook his head. He couldn't let this man do something to Al. Not _him_. He cared about Al. He tried to kick the man right in the gut, but Kiehle simply knocked his leg right back towards the wall and his free hand clutched around his crotch.

Alfons whimpered weakly in response.

"But first of all," the Brigadier General said. "I'll take a proper farewell with you. I have enjoyed you for the short time I could, and I'll do it one last time." He removed his hands from Alfons and dropped him, making him hunch over and cough while heaving for his breath.

The floor had hit his knees, and while Alfons regained his composure and gathering his mind all together, he figured out the meaning of those last words. His eyes widened. _No._

While standing over him, Carl R. Kiehle started removing his belt. "You still belong to me, and no one is going to save you." He curved down and twisted Alfons' arms behind his back so abruptly that he screamed.

"Before you die, I'll make sure you will regret betraying me."

"Stop," Alfons said terrified. He twisted his arms in an attempt to loosen the grip, but Kiehle had started tying them together with his belt. "Stop! HELP!" In the end he was yelling his lungs out, but no one seemed to hear him or even knocking on the door to see what was happening.

Kiehle pulled him up to his trembling feet, shoving him towards the desk. "I'll make sure you get a pleasuring end, even if you don't deserve it for going against me."

Alfons was pressed facedown onto the desk while twisting and kicking his feet, his arms helplessly immobilized. "You're sick! Get off of me!" This couldn't be happening. Not again. He wouldn't take it. He wouldn't be able to keep it contained inside him anymore. Although, why was he worrying about spilling everything to Edward if he was going to get killed anyway?

Alfons gritted his teeth and clutched his eyes shut and Kiehle's molesting hands pressed down onto his lower back and felt their way towards the front of his trousers. Freaking pervert!

"Stop this," Alfons said in a low voice. His mind was racing. "Al is probably calling Mustang right now," he lied. "If he didn't hear from me for half an hour, I told him to assume that something had happened to me."

Kiehle stopped slowly. "You're lying."

"Try me," Alfons spat, sounding as disgusted as he were. Even without any free arms he kept attempting to push himself off from the desk.

In return Kiehle pressed down an elbow between his shoulder blades, making him gasp and struggle to retain his breath for a couple of seconds.

"I don't believe you," Kiehle whispered in his ear and licked his lips. "I'll take that risk. It's not like anyone will barge in here, and I'm pretty certain you didn't think this through, you couldn't know what I am capable of before you came into my office today. Too bad for you, Alfons."

Alfons gritted his teeth and attempted to twist away again along with a distressed growl.

"I understand I need to take some extra measurements to keep you from fighting against me," Kiehle whirred. He drew his gun from the holster around his waist, and before Alfons could even think, Kiehle thrust the barrel of the gun into his mouth.

Petrified in shock, he gagged on the intruding pointed metal and his struggles weakened a little.

"Yes, be a good boy and shut up now," Kiehle purred into his ear, making him shudder. "Let this moment be a countdown to your death, right from this very second. I'll fuck you while holding this gun into your mouth, and you will submit. You will even take your own enjoyment in it, I'll make sure. And the moment you come, I will pull the trigger and kill you. Your last moment will contain the most humiliating way of pleasure. That will be my last gift to you."

It tasted of iron and murder and by the sickening speech Alfons was sure he was going to start vomiting any second. There was blood on the desk before him. It had probably dripped from his nose. Nothing could make him come in this condition, he was sure. But he would die anyway. He would still die in shame.

Concentrating on breathing despite the throbbing pain and the metal gagging him, Alfons was forced to still down in his position. He couldn't move away or keep it from happening. All he could do was to keep the curved stance over the desk, smell his own blood and feel the taste of death. Still, his arms struggled against the restraints, refusing to give in.

Kiehle didn't pain any attention to his struggling anymore, his hand rather regaining its mission of molesting his body and heading for his fly. His pants and shorts were pulled down to his knees and cold hand was grouping his flesh.

Alfons let out a low muffled cry which probably sounded pretty pathetic and cringed down towards the cold wood, curling his fingers helplessly into fists behind his back. He was powerless. And Kiehle was right. No one would save him this time either. No one knew what was happening. No one could hear him.

"So nice and soft," Kiehle grinned from above, his palm stroking his ass while keeping the gun in place with the other. Alfons quivered and wanted to die right now rather than getting violated like this.

Suddenly Kiehle's hand stung against his flesh with a loud _SLAP_. Alfons started with his eyes wide. An itching burn prickled on his skin. The flat of Kiehle's palm darted down again, harder this time, making Alfons whimper through the curb. It hurt, a maddening pain, a frustrating itching. For each downward stroke, Alfons unwillingly jerked his body in response. Something of a reaction his brain made him do. His brain wanted to get away. To just let go of the body and abandon it to be humiliated on its own.

The striking ceased. He heard the sound of ruffling clothes, and he knew the Brigadier General was opening his own fly.

"I'm getting hard just by watching you squirm," Kiehle whispered. "Although, I imagine you might be too tight down there without some proper preparation." He removed the gun from Alfons' mouth, causing him to breathe raggedly through his opened airway.

"I'll make sure to prepare you. If you scream, my finger might pull the trigger by accident, and I'm sure you'll feel the pain throughout before you die."

_No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't do this._

"This will loosen you up." The barrel stroked over his cheeks, and Kiehle's voice muttered sickly in his ear. "Now, moan. Moan and cry as much as you want." He chuckled and Alfons felt the hard slick steel poking his flesh and pressing in between his cheeks. He clutched his eyes shut again.

_No, no, no...__ Why didn't anyone come to save him? Why hadn't he told Al to call Mustang? Why hadn't he told Edward anything? Edward would be the last person who saw him alive, apart from this creep. He could only think of the last image in his memory of Edward, his beautiful frame turning away from him to head for the office, and his ponytail dangling down his back. What if he had kissed him right there in the hallway?_

The first thrust hurt so much that he almost passed out. No preparation at all. The second was spreading the pain further to his entire body from his spinal cords, and he wanted to scream and die. Still, he could only lay motionless as Kiehle fucked him with the barrel of the gun. The only movement he dared do was twisting his wrists in their bindings.

"Soon I'll fuck you while you suck my gun clean," Kiehle droned into his ear. "The last thing you'll feel is the edge of your orgasm. Then I'll kill you."

Alfons clutched his eyes shut and didn't want to listen. He would never get off from this. And he would never open his mouth in front of this man again. Never, never, _never!_

_Oh please__, God, just listen to me this once. I don't want to die like this._

Kiehle moaned behind him, and Alfons realized the man was stroking himself while violating him.

With one last tug, he managed to slip free from his restraints and supported himself against the desk with shaking hands. The cold pointed steel hit one of his deepest walls and his breath hitched out in pain. Even if his arms were free he couldn't escape. He felt like he was ripping. Like he was tearing up inside. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to be over. He was bleeding.

Then suddenly a miracle happened. Alfons didn't know if he had passed out and dreamed it or if he actually heard it.

Someone knocked hard on the door.

"Open up!" someone ordered out loud on the other side. Was something about that voice familiar?

Kiehle had abruptly stopped what he was doing and quickly dressed himself properly. The gun was removed from Alfons' rectum, but the man still placed a tight grip around his neck, warning him from screaming. "Who is it?" he called, sounding irritated.

"Open up the door, or I'll blast it open!"

Alfons' eyes widened marginally. _It couldn't be..._

"You've been warned!" the voice called. Two seconds later the door sprung open along with the familiar sound of alchemy and powerful blue sparkles surrounded the person in the doorway.

Alfons took a deep breath and opened his eyes to confirm his suspicions. Even if his vision was just a blur, he found out that he was right.

Edward stepped forward, his eyes as hard as a pair of burning bullions and heaving for his breath like he had been running. Then he noticed the actual situation going on in the office and his golden eyes magnified. Filled with fiery anger and disbelief. But surprisingly, he kept himself contained enough to speak.

"Kiehle..." he said dangerously. "Get away from him. Now."

Kiehle gritted his teeth at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Edward didn't reply. He stepped closer. "I said... _GET. THE FUCK. AWAY FROM HIM_!"

He lunged forward towards the desk, gracefully jumped onto it without stepping on Alfons and shot his metal leg right towards Brigadier General Kiehle's face. Kiehle was unable to dodge him and fell flat on his back on the floor. Edward leapt down and landed on top of him, gripping his collar and lifted a ready fist.

"I'll fucking kill you," he snarled. "If you've as much as touched him."

Kiehle stared at him without replying. Still, Edward could read it in his eyes. His breath hitched slightly and his eyes widened even further before he exploded like a time bomb.

"YOU FUCKING SCUM!" Edward swung his fist of metal forward, seeing blazing red and hitting the man hard right at his nose. The man's head got flung back, and he closed his eyes. "How dare you?" The metal fist shot down again, but this time the man didn't respond at all.

Edward gritted his teeth and wanted to continue hitting him with all he had, his blooded fist still ready and shaking in the air. But his breath escaped him and his hand lowered. Kiehle was already unconscious. He wanted the man to feel _real_ pain. "Just wait you damned lowlife," he muttered. "I'll pay you back with every scrap of pain you've inflicted on him. Just wait." Hurriedly he let go of the lax man and rushed to Alfons' side.

Alfons had collapsed on the floor, unable to keep himself upright. This was too much... He didn't want Edward to know. He didn't want Edward to see him like this. But now he knew, there was no other explanation, and at the same time Alfons felt... relieved.

"Alfons! God damn it, you're a mess." Edward probably referred to the blood. Or maybe the fact that he was half naked. Alfons trembled on the floor, feeling terribly ashamed. And grateful.

Edward gripped tightly around his shoulders, and urging him upright, and then settled to dry off some blood underneath Alfons' nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "What the fuck did he do to you...?" Edward's eyes were deranged, near panic. It was obvious what he had done to him, he knew it. "That bastard, I swear I'll kill him!"

Alfons didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be exposed now that he had a choice, so he quickly dressed himself properly without a word and without meeting his eyes. Still his legs refused to carry him so he remained sitting on his knees. Meanwhile Edward grabbed him by the shoulders again.

"Look at me," he said.

Alfons' eyes raised slowly to look at him, although he couldn't for long before his blue eyes started tearing up.

Edward's amber ones were intense, and never faltered. "Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"Edward," Alfons whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Don't say that."

"But..." He was shaking terribly. "I am sorry..." Then he broke, hunching down and hiding his face away with his hands, but Edward pulled his hands apart.

"Alfons, pull yourself together! This is not your fault and you know it. For fuck's sake... That bastard is going to die for touching you! I'm going to—" He interrupted himself as he suddenly heard some movement behind him, and quickly he started pulling Alfons to his feet. "Stand up, or I'll have to carry you!" To his relief, Alfons managed to stand and Edward pushed him towards the door. Alfons didn't need to see what he was about to do now.

Edward twisted around fast. Towards his new official enemy. He was met by the cold eyes, shooting lightening of wrath through his blooded face.

"Great, you're awake," Edward muttered. "Now I can finally beat you up so you really feel it."

Kiehle supported himself on one hand, drying off some blood with the other. "My secretary will be back soon and call for reinforcements," he threatened. "You're as good as dead, alchemist. So is your little boyfriend."

Edward glared. "You raped him, you sick fuck."

"So what?" Kiehle scoffed. "He practically signed up for it."

"Because you made him!" Edward bellowed.

"No. Because of your foolishness." Kiehle grinned cruelly. "I should thank you, really. It was a perfect opportunity for me."

Edward let out a short gasp and his eyes blazed into wildfire once again. Alfons supported himself against the desk, his eyes still in light shock, as Edward threw himself into a fierce fight with the man.

"Edward..." he whispered. What was he doing? Shouldn't they get away? What should he do? He was too dazed to move. What if Edward really killed him? Nothing would come out of it...

Edward shot out a leg, which Kiehle dodged, and Edward resolved by clapping his hands and sent a spear of wood towards Kiehle's gut, but Kiehle chopped the thin spear in half with his hand before it reached him. Edward never let the man return an attack and shot out his metal fist into another unswerving hit at his stomach.

For a while it was Edward who got in the most damage, even if it was mostly out of rage rather than dexterity, at least until Kiehle finally fell back on the floor and drew his gun out. Edward was about to leap at him again, but stopped dead as the barrel pointed straight towards his chest. The man was bleeding, but his eyes still looked very aware and very angry.

At that Alfons managed to react and shouted desperately. "Edward, run!"

"Sleep, boy," Kiehle snarled.

Edward moved fast to the right the same moment as Kiehle fired, knowing that if he had stood still he would've been done for. It was like it all happened in slow motion, and then a sharp pain pierced his left arm. He gritted his teeth and ignored it for the time being.

He realized, this was becoming too dangerous. He couldn't keep Alfons around this trigger-happy maniac rapist. He knew Alfons wouldn't leave the room without him, even if he told him to.

He clapped and darted towards Kiehle again as the man rose to his feet, before he could direct the gun towards Alfons, and grabbed onto its barrel with his metal hand. A sparkling alchemic reaction deformed the barrel and curved it sideways, making it impossible to fire.

Kiehle growled in frustration and swung his arm to punch Edward, but the younger blocked it with his injured left arm and quickly shot out his right. He got a direct hit, hard enough to make Kiehle's head grow dizzy, and he quickly darted his metal foot behind the man as the older sagged backwards. Kiehle tripped over Edward's foot and landed heavily on his back on the floor.

That would do for now.

Losing no time, Edward turned around with his metal hand pressed against his wound on his upper left arm and quickly leaped up towards a paralyzed Alfons.

Edward grabbed his arm and continued to run, out of the office, down the hall towards the elevator. Hell, there was so much more he wanted to do to that bastard, he could hardly think straight! For now, the grip around Alfons' hand tightened. He needed to get him to a safe place.

"Edward," Alfons squeaked, starting to come out of his trance as he was dragged into the elevator, but still not contained enough to be calm. Rather in deep shock. "You're shot! You're bleeding!" He cursed his own communication ability for the time being and pressed his hands at his temples, watching Edward's blood. "I'm—It's my fault! I shouldn't have—I don't know what—I'm sorr—!"

Edward stopped him abruptly by pressing his lips against his faster than the doors were shut, probably to silence his panic. Alfons breathed in fast and stood still.

It was like the time stopped. Edward's lips moved soothingly against his, and he was clearly ignoring the fact that his blood was more or less pulsing out of his arm, onto the floor by their feet.

Alfons couldn't stop shaking. He carefully wrapped an arm around his lover's neck and tried to press carefully against his wound to stop the bleeding with the other. If he lost any more blood now...

Edward ached a little against him. "Alfons, don't worry about me," he muttered. The pain throbbed, but _what the hell did that matter..._ Even if he was still a little shaken, the only thing he could worry about was Alfons. He seemed to be in one piece, but that didn't mean he was okay. Fuck! This wound was nothing compared to what Alfons had been through. And he had never even seen it...

_That bastard Kiehle... he had__ raped him._

"He's going to die..." he snarled.

If he ever got his hands on him again, he would pay. He had used Alfons in the worst way imaginable. Edward would never forgive that man. He would make sure he got what he deserved. But later. Alfons' safety came first.

"No please, Edward... and I can't not worry!" Alfons let go of him and stared at him with panic-stricken, teary eyes. "Everything is my fault. I thought I had a plan... I thought I could handle it. But he... I couldn't tell you anything. I'm..."

Edward locked his arms tightly around him again, and Alfons felt his metal fingers twine into his hair. Just like this morning.

"I know," Edward whispered. "I understand now."

Alfons pressed his face, even if it hurt, into the crook of his neck. Edward understood... Relief gushed over him. "I've never been this scared in my whole life," he admitted.

"I know," Edward repeated. "I was scared too." He felt Alfons' trembling, and it made him shudder. He had seen Alfons being hurt before, but now it was almost more than he could bear. "Alfons... are you alright? Does it hurt?" He knew the questions were ridiculous. _Of course it hurt!_

Alfons swallowed a couple of times. Tried somehow to calm down. _Breathe._ "I'll be okay... But... he'll be after us now," he said, still shaking. "He'll kill us. He was going to kill me... and he shot you."

Edward's metal hand stroked his back. "Don't worry. It won't be that easy. He can't just kill us without destroying his own reputation. Besides, he'll never get any more chances."

Alfons finally pulled back to meet his eyes. Even after all this, Edward still remained confident.

"What do you mean?"

Determined amber eyes met his azure. "We have a plan. And... there's something I have to tell you."


	30. Initiation of War

Quick update this time! Thank you, Aevium the awesome beta reader!

I made a new poll, and I need serious help from you on how the sequel to this thing will turn out. Please stop by and vote! The result isn't secret like in the last one. Anyway, this story rolls on. Only three chapters left after this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Initiation of War**

* * *

This place felt so dark and empty. Eerie even. Where he was lying feverishly in bed, he was alone. Still he wasn't alone at all. He felt another presence, if not physically next to him; its attendance was there inside his very soul.

_Come to me_, it said.

Alphonse stared up towards the ceiling with large dead eyes where_ it_ was seemingly flowing right above his bed like a ghost; long black hands reaching down at him, welcoming him out of sleep or perhaps lulling him into another. He lay completely still, neither escaping nor accepting this mayhem of dark souls, born out from the mysterious doorway to another world. To another life. Or was it a life at all? He doubted it would ever be for him.

Why wasn't he running? Why didn't he do anything? Was he just going to lie here and wait for them to reach down to him and steal him away from the world? To steal his body and banish his soul?

_Come to me._

The sound it made was strange. It was both alien and familiar. A continuing droning sound, low and deep, humming far away but it was getting louder each second as if it were drawing closer.

Bronze eyes abruptly shot open wide, flinching at the same time as he woke, and the image of the dreading blackness above him disappeared as fast as it had showed up. But the sound still lingered. The sound wasn't coming from his dreams. His body felt cold, bathed in sweat and his breathing came out a little rapid. Still, he couldn't just lie still anymore.

Al sat up in bed in an abrupt curve and jumped onto the chilly floor on his bare feet. From there, he only had to take three steps until he was standing by the window and gazed out in terror.

The flying machine was close, and it was flying dreadfully low on the sky. He recognized it from the day they had attacked Lior. And now... Was Central going to get attacked again?

He turned quickly away from the window, taking a deep breath and balling his fists. Everyone was probably getting ready to fight. He couldn't stay here. He had to be there with his brother, with Mustang and Alfons and everyone else. And then, he would carry out his own mission.

In record time he had dressed and exited the house. He headed down the street in a quick pace towards the city, buttoning up his red coat as he went. He could still hear the droning sound of the flying machine above. It seemed to be circling around, lingering where people could see it.

Thule Society was spreading fear.

Al bypassed several people who had packed their belongings and were on their way to flee from the city, both in cars and on foot. He had to get to Central HQ and find his brother and Mustang as soon as possible. If they were planning to confront Thule Society he couldn't just sit somewhere alone on the sidelines and wait.

All of a sudden the flying machine turned in the distance and came droning over the part of the city quite close to him. Al stopped for a moment, breathlessly staring straight up at it. It was even closer now than he had seen it in Lior. At that time it had dropped a bomb. A cold chill ran down his spine with the feeling of déjà vu.

As the flying machine passed by above, something_ did_ drop from it, making Al's heart stop. He was utterly frozen to the ground, since running from it would be useless anyway. He kept his eyes on the thing that fell, and frowned as it dropped behind some buildings so he couldn't see it hitting the ground. It had looked different than the bombs in Lior. Then he waited for an explosion. For something to happen.

But nothing seemed to be happening. At least not an explosion.

From a distance away, louder than the sound of the tedious engine was by now, he heard several screams and panicking voices. It came from the place where that thing had landed.

Quickly Al continued straight towards that place, following the sounds of screams. No, it hadn't looked like a bomb at all. The shape had been different, and it had looked lax. Like a doll. Somehow he had a good idea of what the thing might be.

A crowd had gathered, people were in panic, they were shouting and crying, and some of them were fleeing from the spot. Al pressed his way through them, small and agile as he was, and in the end he reached the right spot. He froze and grew pale, his breath got stuck somewhere on the way from his lungs and out between his lips.

Before him was a body lying on the ground. A man. He was long dead. His skin was pallid and light blue, but a fresh pond of blood was growing underneath him. He was wearing the familiar blue Amestris State Military uniform.

Al took a deep breath and let his eyes gaze up towards the sky. Everyone from the group of soldiers the Fuhrer President had sent out on a mission to Thule Society had probably been heartlessly murdered. And now it seemed like Thule was spreading the bodies out all over the city.

How cruel and inhuman.

Al dropped to his knees beside the soldier. He didn't know this man. His face was unfamiliar. But somehow he saw someone else when looking at that expressionless face.

_Schiller. __Lieutenant Colonel Light._

For what reason had these people died? They were all victims to this meaningless war, just like this soldier.

His palms pressed to the pavement next to the lifeless man. "I don't understand," he whispered to the body. It shouldn't matter who people are or where they are from, still they use it as suitable reasons to homicide. "Why did you have to die?"

He stretched his hand carefully out and slowly closed the dead man's eyes. He probably had had a family which would've expected him to come home.

Al clutched his eyes shut and his clenched fist slammed into the ground. It wasn't fair. His head was a mess, and beneath it all he still found himself wondering if Schiller had liked drawing just like Lieutenant Colonel Light had.

* * *

The basement of Central Headquarters was empty and silent. It was a parking lot used to store automobiles for the Military Police. A trail of blood lead innermost in the room, to one of the cars that had been transmuted open. Alfons shut the door quickly – after getting Edward and himself safely into the backseat. It wasn't the best hiding place, but for now they didn't seem to be followed.

"Edward, let me see your wound."

Edward avoided his eyes and almost seemed reluctant to even touch him to a point where Alfons started to become afraid that Edward was totally disgusted by him.

"He's a dead man," Edward grated. "He's fucking dead."

Alfons crawled towards him and fisted his blood-stained shirt. "Stop that." He was caught completely flat footed as Edward turned the tables around and clung to his waist, pulling him closer. "That bastard will pay... I'll fucking kill him. He—"

"Edward." Albeit appreciating the sentiment, Alfons slowly pulled his hands apart from him. Edward seemed to have forgotten everything about the plan he had mentioned a couple of minutes earlier in the elevator, but that was irrelevant now anyway. Edward was hurt, and it could be bad. Alfons couldn't imagine this ever working out unless Edward was at least in the right state of mind.

"I'm fine, okay? You've been _shot_, we have to stop the bleeding, or you will die." Alfons tried to not sound as panicked as he felt, but had no idea if he succeeded.

Edward grunted and cursed, and let Alfons shove him back down into the backseat so he could rest against the opposite door of the automobile while pealing his stained shirt off his flesh arm.

_Damn it, __damn it, damn it!_ Edward cursed within. If only his automail had been on his left arm, he would've been fine. And that wasn't important now, because Alfons had been... Edward's breath went short and he clutched around Alfons' wrist. Even just thinking about it made him sick. Alfons had been brutally violated by that man. In the most horrible way possible.

"Lie still," Alfons instructed softly.

How could Alfons take that fact like it was nothing? Edward stared up at him, his chest heaving rapidly up and down. How could he be _fine_? He had let Alfons down. He had promised to protect him, as the arrogant fool he was. But instead, Alfons had sacrificed himself for him.

"Unforgiveable, unforgiveable..." Edward whispered, realizing he was falling into some sort of after-shock, and clutched his eyes shut while a troublesome fever came creeping over his face. _Shake it off!_ he told himself strictly. _There's no time for this._ "I was fucking blind! I knew that you signed the contract, but I didn't see the context of it. Shit! Fucking—"

Alfons had managed to clear off the garment from the wound, and tried to ignore the whispered and heated rambling from his lover. He used his own sleeve to dry off some blood to be able to see how serious the damage was. He almost sighed in relief when he noticed that the wound wasn't as bad as he had feared. Even if it was deep rift at the side of his arm, the bullet wasn't there.

"It grazed you," he wheezed, sighing again and the knot in his stomach loosened a bit. "You're really something... I'll be honest with you. You're the only person I know who can dodge bullets."

Edward stared at him for some seconds like he was trying to translate the joke, and then scoffed.

"You'll be alright," Alfons said, his heart finally managed to slow down from the droning-like one, long tone.

"I told you," Edward said with a softening voice, even if the loss of blood had made his vision start to swim by now. He focused up at his comrade again, his breathing beginning to soothe out. "Alfons..."

Alfons had already started ripping off his own shirt sleeves and was tying them both tightly around the injured upper arm. Edward's wound had already sullied half of the car seat in deep crimson. Since there was no bullet, there had been nothing holding the blood back from flooding out all this time. He held the garment studiously pressed against the bloodied crevice, sealing it off from flowing freely. "That should hold it until we get to the hospital."

Edward ignored his injury completely and shot up his automail hand, clutched the front of his lover's shirt and pulled him down onto him. Alfons yelped a little and ended up flopping down on top of him while Edward closed his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so stupid," Edward said, digging his nose into the crook of his neck. "But it all sort of makes sense now. You acted strange sometimes, and this is why he helped me off in the trial. You fucking gave yourself away in exchange..." All this time, it had been Alfons who had protected _him_. All this time, he had believed that everything was working out for each of them. He felt ashamed of himself.

Alfons closed his eyes and rested against a metal shoulder, not able to even look at him now. He was too tired to defend what he had done. He didn't regret it. If Edward thought any less of him now, so be it. Edward had been able to live and go free.

"How many times... did he do it?" Edward asked shakily.

Alfons would rather avoid talking about that, but he understood Edward's need to know as well. "There were a couple of times," he started uncomfortably. "I had to suck him off..." Thinking about that now made him shiver in disgust. He didn't know if telling Edward about the very first sexual act he had to perform on the man would have any point, he was too mortified to even think about it. How naïve he had been. But he had said it anyway because he didn't want to keep any more secrets from Edward now that he knew of the worst anyway. "The main act happened just once," he continued. "He never got to finish the second." He felt Edward's fists tighten around his arm, and he smiled then, timidly. "It happened while you were away in Lior, and he drugged me before he did it." Like _that_ was supposed to calm him down. "There was nothing you could've done," he added.

_And i__t didn't hurt that much when I thought of how much I could lose._

Edward tensed. "That dirty, lowlife fucking bastard."

Alfons finally looked up and pressed his lips towards Edward's. "It's okay," he whispered. "Kiehle knows nothing of how real affection feels like." He shifted his weight onto his hip, making some of the pressure on Edward's chest lift. He didn't want to hurt him further now that he was injured enough already, but Edward tightened his hold around him to prevent him from escaping completely, hugging him closely to his side. Alfons settled with that and rested against his shoulder, his eyes staying alert.

They lay like that for a while, their bodies pressed against each other and tangling their legs as the only source for warmth and comfort in the cold basement. He felt an automail hand swathe around him and press protectingly against the small of his back, circling there a bit.

Edward's silence plagued Alfons. He rather wanted him to be angry at him than quiet about the whole matter. But maybe Edward was angry too. Still, Alfons wanted him to understand that he had had no choice but to let it happen. At least until now...

He tilted his head up, leaving soft kisses on his cheekbone, towards the shell of his ear. Between each kiss words were leaking out of him. "I don't regret the decision I've made, even if I didn't know what Kiehle had in mind at the time I signed that contract. I didn't have a choice. If you're disgusted by me now I completely understand. There's probably just a matter of time before they find me and arrest me, since he knows that I'm from the other world. But I couldn't let the military execute you, so I begged him to do something. I literally _begged_... it was bound to be taken advantage of, but I didn't care."

Alfons had to admit to himself that he was scared. There was really no way Kiehle would let him get away now. The man might not be able to do much to Edward because Mustang was his commanding officer, but _Alfons _was a different story. Kiehle practically owned his life. He could end it as easily as cutting a string. But what Alfons was afraid of the most was still Edward's feelings. The only guarantee was that he had hurt Edward by making that choice, regardless of his intentions behind it. There were probably a lot of alternatives he could've done to prevent Kiehle from going too far, for example biting the sour apple and telling the right people the truth. First of all Edward. And Mustang. Maybe even Hawkeye. Maybe they could have stopped Kiehle before he went to the higher-ups. But Alfons hadn't done anything of that because he had been too cowardly. If Edward was disgusted by him or even hated him now, he would accept it but he didn't know what he would do.

Edward pressed his head up against his cheek, almost aggressively. "Alfons, you stupid moron."

Alfons blinked, confused.

_Y__ou're such a brainless guilt machine, _the stern look in Edward's eyes told him._ Nothing you've ever done since you came to this world you have done for yourself. It has always been for me and Al._ Then a small smile touched the elder's lips. Whenever Alfons blamed himself for something the world had done to him, he only reminded Edward of himself and how stupid he was.

"Of course I'm not blaming you," he said, almost in thorough annoyance. "You weren't the one who fucked up everything in the first place! You weren't the one who dragged me into another world or let Thule Society get away. And why would I be disgusted by you? I'm disgusted by _him_! That damned bastard! For the sick crap he did to you. He tried to kill us. They're going to arrest _him_, not you. Unless I kill him first."

_What a relief. Edward wasn't mad at him._ But still he felt like he needed to explain.

"I just didn't want..." Alfons clutched his eyes shut tightly. "I didn't want to lose you."

Edward stared at him for a long time, his tone softening. "I know..."

"I don't know if you do," Alfons murmured. He moved his hand and pressed gently against Edward's chest, resting his palm there. Against his beating heart. "This keeps me alive too."

Edward, for once, was at loss for words. He rested his automail hand over Alfons' on his chest.

"I think of this world as my world now, but just because you are in it," Alfons confessed timidly. "Everything I am, I am because of you. I would never have been the same again if you were gone. When someone says love hurts, that isn't true. What hurts is loneliness, envy or losing someone. People often get these things confused with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all pain and makes someone feel wonderful again. It's the only thing in this world that does not hurt. That's why I've pulled through. I still have you." Warm droplets trailed down his cheeks, but he was too tired to wipe them away.

Then Edward kissed him. It was the kind of kiss that could've sucked out Alfons' very soul and make it float aimlessly out in space. He didn't know if it was because Edward felt touched by the words or if he wanted to just shut him up, but Alfons' accepted it and melted into the sole affection.

"No matter what, it's a two-way road," Edward said, parting slowly from his lips. "Don't die before me either."

He didn't need to say anything more. It was simple, but it meant everything. Alfons' eyes kept flowing. Then the only thing he could do was to hide into Edward's shoulder and cry, no matter how pathetic it felt. He knew how much Edward hated seeing people he cared about cry, but he couldn't help it. His shoulders were shaking and he clung to him like a living lifeline, because if he lost Edward he would lose everything.

"I'm not going to let anyone from the military touch you ever again. I promise." Edward wrapped his arms a little tighter around him and nestled his nose into his light hair.

There was a silence between them for some minutes. It was a comfortable silence, a presence that didn't have the need of more words. Alfons draped an arm across Edward's waist and rested against him while Edward stroked soothingly over his back with his metal hand. It made him relax, even if he knew there was so little time to relax right now. Still, he savoured the moment as long as he could.

Edward looked down at Alfons' eyes staring to the side into nothingness. He had always thought of himself as the strongest between the two of them. That it was mainly his job to protect the other. He had always won in sparing, given that he had taught Alfons everything he knew. Alfons had been sick and fragile, he had been lost and dragged along to a place that wasn't his home, and he was even targeted by powers unknown to mankind. Edward's eyes darkened. Still, Alfons was much stronger than him. He had faced and endured all of this, endured and endured everything, and he had the power to cry it out. Then he could stand up again and move on.

_You have no idea how scared I was.__ That disgusting bastard hurt you, and for a moment I didn't even know what to do. My brain was paralyzed and about to shut down. But then I looked into your eyes again._

"I just wish I had come in there a little earlier." Edward's fingers fisted around Alfons' torn shirt.

Alfons had finally managed to calm down to a small extent, and took a couple of deep breaths. There were more important things to discuss now. He had to pull himself together. "There's something I have to tell you... He knows..." _He had wanted to forget about it, but unfortunately he couldn't. Reality wasn't that merciful._ "Kiehle knows everything," Alfons elaborated. "He knows about us, and that it was Mustang who helped me into the military, and... your brother."

Edward stiffened. "What about Al?"

"Kiehle knows that you did a human transmutation."

"That can't be," Edward mumbled in disbelief. "He's not even an alchemist."

"He has linked your disappearance with Al's return, and just figured I guess. He has good sense of reason, but he doesn't have proof."

"Wrong, they have proof," Edward muttered. "If they start experimenting on Al, who knows what they'll find out." He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's like this world is totally kicking us in the ass."

"It wasn't any better before," Alfons murmured, mostly to comfort him. "But what's going to happen now? Kiehle still has confidence that the higher-ups stand on his side."

"If they do, we simply have to make them believe otherwise," Edward said. "Let's worry about that later. Right now Thule is roaming about above Central, so they probably have their hands full of stuff to worry about."

"Thule Society?" Alfons gasped. "Are they attacking?"

"Not that I've heard yet. But that was the reason why I came to find you in the first place." Edward snorted and smirked. "The irony." _One disaster had prevented another._

_The sound of the phone was shrieking through the office__ and the Colonel grabbed the receiver before any more words could be said through all the chaos._

"_Colonel Mustang."_

"_New incoming report, sir." The voice sounded a little frantic. "It has just been confirmed that a flying machine is circling above Central. The Fuhrer wishes for every commanding officer to enter the meeting room as soon as possible."_

"_I'm on my way," Mustang said._

"_Sir," the man in the other end added quickly. "It seems like the flying machine has dropped something."_

"_A b__omb?" Mustang gritted his teeth. "The flying machine isn't far away."_

"_No, it's not a bomb. Rumour says they are dead human soldiers."_

"_Shit." _

_So the spying team had been captured and slaughtered. That wasn't very pleasant news.__ He put the phone down and met Hawkeye's eyes. "The team the Fuhrer President sent out is dead. They're being spread out over Central as we speak."_

_Her eyes hardened. "What can we do, sir?"_

"_We can't assume that they won't start bombing us again," Mustang said._

_Edward stepped abruptly away from the window, facing the Colonel. "Send out messages to the civilians then, and tell them to get the hell out of Central."_

_Mustang nodded. "That's__ a start. 1__st__ Lieutenant, make the broadcast of the evacuation program."_

_Hawkeye nodded. "I'll prepare the__ radio transmission immediately, sir."_

"_Wait," Edward shot out. "What about my brother? He's stuck at the house with a cold. If they start bombing the city..." If something similar that __had happened to Alfons last time there was an attack happened to Al, he would never be able to live with himself. He was already on his way out the door to get his little brother out of there when Mustang stopped him._

"_Fullmetal, I need you here," he said firmly.__ "I'll send Havoc to pick him up. It'll be faster with a car anyway. They haven't started attacking yet, so for now we need to work on our strategy with the Fuhrer President."_

_Edward stopped in his tracks and turned. Mustang could see it took him a great deal of willpower to agree with him. _

"_Alright," Edward said, gritting his teeth. "Let's move it__ then!"_

_Mu__stang picked up the phone again and quickly gave Havoc the message while Hawkeye hurried off to inform the citizens with the radio note. They had a secure program planned out in case something like this happened. As long as it got pulled off quickly enough, many lives would be spared._

_The__ two alchemists arrived at the meeting room shortly after, where all the other officers were just getting seated. All except for one._

"_Has Brigadier General Kiehle received the message?" Fuhrer __President Hakuro asked pensively._

_Mustang and Edward found their seats, and Edward immediately felt alarmed. If Kiehle wasn't here, was he with Alfons? Hadn't they heard that Thule Society was back roaming about Central?_

"_Fuhrer President," one of the other officers spoke. "I believe he couldn't be reached on the phone."_

"_That is odd," Hakuro said. "Send someone to inform him immediately. Meanwhile we have to start without him. Our time is short."_

_Edward suddenly rose and bowed. "Let me go and inform him."_

_Hakuro looked over at the young man, and then he nodded. "Alright, Fullmetal, you're dismissed."_

_Mustang gave Edward a look which meant __'meet me outside afterwards' and Edward replied with small nod. He felt highly suspicious concerning Kiehle and this whole situation. What was the Brigadier General doing? He was usually one of the first to act—rationally or not—in a crisis towards the city. And Edward still had his recent conversation with the Colonel sharply in mind. Mustang's suspicion of Kiehle's intentions of entering the Gate was one thing, but why had he seemed so worried for Alfons?_

_"The only way of saving him is to arrange his death. That way, he'll be free to do whatever he wants. Before the Brigadier General manages to harm him any further."_

_"What are you saying, Colonel? __What__ exactly has the Brigadier General made Alfons do?"_

_"I don't know," Roy admitted. "The point is, if he thinks Alfons is dead he won't be able to do anything to him or make him build another flying machine." _

_No matter what, Edward wanted to get to the bottom of it right away and he didn't c__are what kind of measurements he used to get there._

"The locked door made me even more suspicious that something fishy was going on. That's why I was barging my way in," Edward explained. "But I wasn't sure what I would find. I certainly didn't expect what I found."

"I'm sorry," Alfons said again.

"Stop saying that!" Edward wanted to shake him, but he didn't have strength for even that at the time being. Instead he leaned his head heavily into Alfons' soft hair. "Let's just... rest here for a couple of more minutes... I'll think of something to do."

"You said there was something you had to tell me in the elevator," Alfons then remembered. "What was it?"

Edward hesitated. "Yeah, that..." He had kept too many secrets from Alfons for a long time. It was about time he let Alfons know what he deserved to know. "There's something odd happening..." Edward said. "I've noticed it lately, occasionally. Like I'm having amnesia."

Alfons frowned. He had had the same feeling.

Edward breathed in deeply. "I think the Gate is altering people's memories of you."

"People's... memories?"

"It's most likely connected to your mark." Edward's metal fist clenched. "We don't have much time left. If we don't hurry everyone might... lose all their memories of you."

"Is everyone... forgetting me?" Alfons thoughts started spinning. _This couldn't be..._

"I don't exactly know what," Edward said, "but sometimes I just can't recall small things of what we've done together recently. It's been bothering the hell out of me."

Now that he was saying it, Alfons had noticed it too. He was forgetting things. He didn't even know precisely what he was forgetting. He just had the feeling that he was constantly forgetting something important. "I'm... losing my memories as well," he whispered. "The day we arrived at this world, it's really hazy by now. What does this mean?"

Edward gnashed his teeth together. "It's your eye mark. I just have to stop it. I'll do anything."

Was the Gate gradually erasing his existence from this world? Would even Edward just forget about him? Alfons couldn't believe it. He hugged Edward closely and the older blond hugged back, clutching onto him like he was going to disappear.

To be honest, Alfons wouldn't have minded staying right there in the backseat of the automobile forever, because it seemed like he soon wouldn't have anything left to return to in this world. Everything was falling into ruins. But he couldn't just give up now, could he? Edward wouldn't let him. Edward was too stubborn. He felt Edward's nose leave his hair as his head fell back against the car door. His eyes drooped.

Alfons looked up, worried. Edward was pale and clammy. He looked like he was about to pass out. Alfons' stomach fluttered and his shook the automail shoulder gently. "Edward?"

Edward's voice was barely even audible. "If two people suffer together, the sadness and pain becomes halved." There was a soft smile on his lips. "You taught me that, Alfons."

Something tightened in his chest, constricting his throat so closely there wasn't even possible to swallow. His eyes were warm, still welling of unshed tears.

"The Colonel will… figure out something… We're going to die together, and then no one will find us." Edward settled with that and let the exhaustion take over for a bit.

"Edward, what…?" Alfons shook him again, but Edward looked like he was sleeping, and he immediately panicked. "Don't pass out on me now!"

Edward's brow wrinkled. "Don't worry, it's nothing... just a little... dizzy."

"You've lost a lot of blood," Alfons said. He realized, they couldn't just stay here and hide forever. Time was short and Edward needed to go to a hospital, fast. They had to worry about everything else later. Screw any other plan for now.

But what if they got seen by the wrong military people, and what if they took Alfons away this time?

He sat up slowly, holding Edward tightly. There was just one thing to do. "Just relax right here," Alfons whirred and settled the limb blond in a more comfortable position before climbing between the front seats until he was seated behind the wheel. He started running through the glove compartment for some spare keys.

"Are _you_ going to drive?" Edward crooned from the back. "Where are we going?"

Edward had to be only partly conscious since he was neither pointing out the fact that Alfons didn't have a driver's licence, or the fact that he hadn't drove at all before, only watched Edward doing it. When he was little, their neighbour had had an automobile which his father had borrowed sometimes, and then he could sit on his father's lap and hold the wheel while his father gassed and geared. And here Edward's comment to the idea was asking_ where_ they were going? Fair enough.

"To the hospital," Alfons replied, relieved of finding the keys he had been looking for. He didn't want to ask Edward to use more of his strength to get the car started with alchemy. "The civilian one, not the military hospital," he added. Then he remembered he didn't have a clue of where it was. "Uh... Do you know the way?"

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "Turn right if you make it out of the port yard."

Alfons didn't know if his choice of words meant he was trusting in faith or lacking it, but he was relieved that Edward didn't start exhausting himself any further by arguing and protesting.

"I'm on it." Alfons twisted the key and put the car in gear as it came to life.

* * *

Edward had never come back. Something was fishy, and why now in the middle of an expected attack? The flying machine had disappeared out of sight, but that didn't mean that Thule Society was done with their deed for today.

Mustang hurried back to his office, praying to the Gods he didn't believe in, that both Edward and Alfons would be there. Their time was short, and they had to plan out Alfons' 'death' somewhere in the middle of the ruckus. That way he could disappear right under the noses of the higher-ups, and they would never know the truth – neither of who Alfons Heiderich really was, nor how Mustang had covered up for him. On long terms, that would be for the best for all of them.

But to his puzzlement, neither of them were waiting for him in his office either. He decided he had no other choice than visit Kiehle himself and get to the bottom of it, but that he didn't have to. In the next second a disturbing but firm group of men entered his office behind him with Fuhrer President Hakuro in the lead.

"I'm glad I found you again this quickly, Colonel. It seems like it has been a serious incident during our meeting."

Mustang frowned at the group, but saluted. Behind the Fuhrer stood another high ranked officer from the meeting, and next to him no other than Brigadier General Kiehle, who looked to have been very recently medically treated with bandages around his head and his nose stuffed with cotton. A couple of his soldiers stood close behind him, as to support him in case he fell over. This was the least he had expected now. What was all this about? Edward was gone, and now _this_?

_Please tell me these two circumstances aren't related..._ But somehow he just knew that they were.

"What happened?" Mustang asked shortly.

"Apparently, the Fullmetal Alchemist has acted questionably once again," Hakuro gritted heatedly. He looked close to boiling over in anger. "I was hoping that you might explain why he has attacked the Brigadier General and run off again?"

"No, sir, regrettably I can't," Mustang said, as the truth was. But then again, his eye darted towards Carl R. Kiehle. _What did you do to make him do it?_

Hakuro sighed deep. "I see, I believe in your reliance, Colonel, but this time Edward Elric has stepped over the line for the last time. He will face the consequences of this unless he comes up with a good explanation."

Kiehle remained silent, but replied Mustang's look. His eyes were frosty enough to challenge his flames.

"More importantly," Hakuro continued. "The Brigadier General has made a disturbing discovery about our flying machine expert."

Mustang's eye widened. _Oh no..._

"It appears that he is from the other world, which links his professions to an association with Thule Society."

Mustang frowned and tried to seem as surprised as he could. "Are you sure about this, sir?"

"Yes. It makes sense since Peterson tried to take him away from Headquarters some days ago. Maybe he was actually 'rescuing him' and bringing him back to his alleys."

"Alfons Heiderich has cooperated with us all this time," Mustang said carefully. "Even if he was from the other world, it's not certain he is working for Thule Society."

"What do you know, Mustang?" Kiehle suddenly shot in, bitterly. But Mustang noticed a hidden leer in his voice. "That young man attacked me in my office and tried to assassinate me."

Mustang blinked. "What?" Alfons Heiderich _assassinating_ someone? That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. It was like Alphonse Elric slaying a kitten.

"Then, Edward Elric stomped right into it and tried to help him," Kiehle claimed. "Fortunately I was no match for them. Just a shame they managed to run off before I could stop them."

Mustang eyed him carefully. What had_ really_ happened? He had to find Edward and Alfons quickly, before the military got their hands on them again. It would be hard getting out of this one. He figured, the only way would be to set up _both_ of their deaths now, not only Alfons'.

"I've sent a group to collect them at their house," Hakuro said. "We figure that would be their first stop."

_Thank God he had sent Havoc out to get Alphonse already. Or else they would'v__e probably kept him close to HQ as bait._

What a mess! All three of them had to disappear, and that fast.

"Both of you, send out more search units to look for them," Fuhrer Hakuro ordered. "I want them apprehended _before_ all hell breaks loose on Central once again!"

Colonel Mustang and Brigadier General Kiehle saluted firmly, but as soon as the Fuhrer President had his back turned towards them and marched off along with the other officer, their eyes met like ice biting the air.

"Let's see who catches them first, Colonel," Kiehle said. "If I win I'll consider _not_ revealing the fact that you've constantly covered up for a pair of traitors."

_This was bad._

"Were _any_ aspects of that story actually true?" Mustang retorted bitterly. "You really must have pissed Fullmetal off for giving him reason to beat the crap out of you."

Kiehle snorted. "He'll pay. Heiderich will pay. And so will you, Mustang."

His phone started ringing again. Great. Like anything could get worse now! He stepped quickly to his desk and picked up the receiver. "Colonel Mustang."

"Sir, I have some bad news!"

"Havoc? Where are you calling from?"

"A telephone box near the Elric's house. It seems, the youngest chief has vanished. He isn't at home, and right now there are countless MPs here searching the house all over the place."

Mustang clutched the phone hard. It seemed, all three of them had already vanished.

* * *

The flying machine couldn't be heard anymore. That was good. Maybe it wouldn't attack.

_Almost there._

Alphonse stopped breathlessly near the gate of Central Headquarters. His fever had gone down, but he could still not run for long intervals without feeling exhausted. He leaned his palms on his knees and cursed his fatigue for a couple of minutes. He needed to get into the headquarters and find Mustang and his brother. He wanted to know what was going on or if they were tracking down the flying machine in order to follow it. He would _not_ be left out.

It was already too late to react when he finally noticed how close someone behind him had approached, and a hand was pressed against his mouth. Al's eyes magnified and choked down a surprised cry, tipping his head back and attempted to knock the assaulter off, but to no avail. He got dragged backwards, which totally disturbed his remaining sense of balance and he was left planting his feet to the ground in a weak attempt to slow the attacker down.

_What was happening? Who was this? What did he want with him?_

Alphonse struggled until he got tossed back and hit something that felt and sounded like the hood of an automobile.

His opponent was over him again before he could move and his arms got locked down to the sides. Al squirmed and glared up at his assaulter. A dark-haired bearded man. Cold greenish eyes. Casual clothes. Al gasped out. "You..."

He knew him. He had been Edward's spokesman in the first trial.

He was from Thule Society. Peterson's friend.

"Hello Alphonse," Manfred Corbin said, and Al wondered he should feel scared or flattered that this man knew his name. "I recognized your fabulous red coat from your brother's trial."

Al's eyes darkened. "You almost made them kill my brother."

"That was the plan, yes," Corbin smiled. "Too bad it failed. But that's not important now. We'll have time to plant a bullet in his head on a later occasion. Right now, I'm very glad I ran into you."

Al tried freeing his arms, but he was overpowered in his current position. He wondered why this man was here in the first place. "The military is looking all over for you, and you're hiding right outside HQ?" he pointed out. "What do you want?"

Corbin grinned. "I want to get into Central HQ, more specifically the prison."

"If you want to turn yourself in, that won't be hard at all," Al said dryly. "Simply step to the main Gate and let the guards see you."

"Wrong." Corbin leaned down closer. "I'm here to break Peterson out of his cell. And you're going to help me."

"What?" Al wheezed. In the next second he was pulled up from the automobile by his collar and was held firmly face to face with the man, high enough that his feet had barely contact with solid ground.

"Listen boy, do as I say and I won't kill you when we're out of there. Is that clear?"

"Alright, alright!" Al said fast. "Let me go, I'll cooperate."

Corbin loosened the grip slightly and let Al stand on his own feet.

_Like he would give in that easily..._

Abruptly, Al twisted himself free, out of the man's grasp and hopped back while clapping his hands, powering his alchemy even if he was gloveless. _He would not help people like Corbin and Peterson roam free._

He shot forward to transmute the man's jacket into lacing shreds around his body. That would definitely make him immobile long enough for Alphonse to call for the MPs at the main Gate. But then Manfred Corbin suddenly moved with surprising supplement. As if in slow motion he dodged away from his hand and the sparks of Al's transmutation died down around him in lack of material to transmute. Corbin span around Al's back and Al changed tactic the same instant, bouncing forward on both of his hands and shooting his leg up in the air behind him, making it a physical combat fight instead. Maybe he could make a new opening to do a transmutation. Corbin gripped his leg instead of getting hit and kept it in place. Al gulped. Before he could move by himself, he was flung through the air by his leg like a ragdoll. He hit the ground hard with his back first and remained laying there, a groan of pain escaping his throat.

This man was strong. He was probably a well trained soldier.

"Being difficult, are we?" Corbin said, standing right over him, and Al found himself staring right up into the barrel of a gun. "Lying is not nice either. That alchemy must be taken care of." His foot pressed down on Al's ribcage, making him gasp out and eyes widen. "Hm, I think I know what to do." He put his gun away, stepped to the side and dragged Al up by one arm.

Al's vision swam. His body hurt. _Damn it... Couldn't he take even this?_

Then his right arm got abruptly twisted up behind his back, and he gasped out. "Stop!"

His joints creaked and hurt by his shoulder, but the man pressed his arm further up towards his neck. If he kept this going he would break his arm. Al squirmed, tilted his head back and went up on his tiptoes in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

"You're not so tough anymore now, are you?" Corbin grinned. He kept the hold without pressing any further.

Al winced. The pain was spreading like wildfire around his body. If he tried to move, Corbin would surely snap his bones!

"You'll do precisely as I say," Corbin warned. "When we're inside, I want you to show me the way to Peterson's cell. Can you do that?"

Al lunged out for his breath. "Y-Yes, I think so. I mean, I know which part of the prison he is, it's near the place where they kept my brother. Please, just let go of my arm."

"Good." Then without further warning, Corbin pressed his arm an inch further up and something inside Al's shoulder _popped_. With eyes as a pair of saucers Al screamed out in pain, but his cry was abruptly covered by Corbin's' palm again.

"That should prevent you from doing any more trouble for me for a while," Corbin commented. He let go of Al, who sank to his knees by the man's feet while clutching his hurting shoulder. He could hardly even move his arm without having it screaming in agonizing pain.

"If you try doing any more alchemy, I'll take care of more of your limbs next," Corbin threatened. "For now you merely need your legs to walk, is that clear?"

Al involuntarily shuddered. "Yes..."

Subsequently he was dragged towards the passenger seat of the car and got tossed into it. This time he had really managed to get himself into some deep trouble... Again.

Seated behind the wheel, Corbin drove the car closer to the main gates of Central Headquarters. Alphonse sat beside him, clutching his aching shoulder and tried not to make a sound. He wouldn't be able to do anything with his arm dislocated, so he had to endure that for now until he could find a way out of this mess.

Two MPs stood by the gate, guarding it carefully to keep away any illegal trespassers. Al had gotten strict instructions of how to behave (_or else the guards would get a bullet in-between their eyes_.)

Manfred Corbin stopped the car in front of the gate and one of the guards stepped to his window. He slid the window down.

"Identify yourselves," the MP said.

"I'm simply his driver," Corbin said, gesticulating at Al.

Al confirmed with a nod and flashed his state alchemist watch. "Alphonse Elric. He is with me."

The guard saluted. "That's alright, sir. Have a good day!"

It couldn't really get much easier than that. Al's heart sank down into his shoes. He had to somehow stop this man from breaking Peterson out by himself unless someone spotted them. But he was afraid his chances to do that had already flown out the window. Corbin kept his gun close. If Al opened his mouth to anyone, Corbin would kill the person he addressed without hesitation, regardless if he wanted to remain discreet or not. His cover would be blown anyway and he wouldn't have anything to lose. Alphonse couldn't take that risk. It was way too dangerous. He wanted to prevent deaths as much as he could.

They went inside the building, moving quickly but cautiously. Corbin always kept Al close in front of him with a hand resting on his shoulder (the one he hadn't dislocated).

"Is this the right way?"

"Yes," Al replied silently. "We're heading to the far back, east side of the building."

They met very few MPs on their way, and the few they met were way too busy with their own business to notice anything odd. They probably had orders in regards to flying machine that had showed itself earlier, which made Al wonder if it was related to any of Corbin's business.

Al lowered his voice after making sure no one was around to hear them. "What was the flying machine doing here a while ago?"

"To send out a message," Corbin replied.

Al felt slightly relived. "So, it won't attack?"

"Well, not yet. Not while risking hitting either Peterson or me."

So that was why he was getting Peterson out of prison. They had decided to rescue their comrade first, and not risk killing him during an attack. Still, showing off the flying machine worked as a diversion while Corbin got Peterson out. But that also meant, as soon as they were out, Thule Society would have full incentive to start attacking both HQ and the city. The deaths would be raging on. Al didn't feel very relieved anymore. If he didn't come up with something quick, everything would be over.

They had already arrived at the main doors of the prison area. They followed a narrow, white hall. In the end of it was another guard.

"What is your business here?" the MP asked, making no notion to let them pass.

Al was about to come up with something, but Corbin acted first. Not one second after, the guard was bleeding from a hole on his forehead and his pupils disappeared into his skull. The sound of the gun was different than he had ever heard before. It was drowned and low. Corbin had used a sound suppressor. A silencer.

Al stood stiff like a log. His eyes were glued on the body that had fallen facedown by his feet. _He is not dead, he is not dead, he is NOT dead._ But no matter how much he was thinking it, it didn't change the fact that he was. Al couldn't either move or talk. His whole body was trembling and he wanted to look _away_, but he couldn't!

"Move it," Corbin ordered.

"Y—" Al managed. "You—"

"Shut up and open that door."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Al swallowed. This is not what he had had in mind. If he couldn't prevent people from getting murdered right before his eyes, he'd rather find a way to overpower the man. He whirled around and wanted to get some distance enough to perform a new transmutation, but he was held back with an arm around his throat and jolted backwards. Then he was spun around and tossed down on the floor. Right next to the body. Al's breath hitched from the pain in his shoulder, and at the same time almost emptied his stomach by the terrorizing sight being so close, but he beat it down with a thick gulp.

"Find his keys and open that door for me, or I'll be sure you'll regret it," a voice sounding far away above him said.

Keys... Right.

With trembling hands Al started searching the dead man's pockets. He found the keys without having to look for long, and rose slowly while clutching them in his left hand. He tried to breathe and calm himself. He had to keep himself contained. Or else, others would definitely die too.

"Don't kill..." he whispered. "Don't kill anyone. Please."

"They're all going to die anyway," Corbin said, lifting his gun towards Al's chest, which made Al instinctively back away a few steps. "The next attack on Central will be the last. This time it won't be any experimental acts. We'll leave no survivors."

Al stared at the man, his eyes broadening until they almost were popping out of their sockets, feeling utterly shocked.

_They would destroy everything? Kill everyone?_ _No way... That couldn't be true._

"You can't do that." His fingers tightened around the keys so much it hurt. Then he looked up and met the man's eyes. "You'll never go through with it."

Corbin chuckled. "Why do you think so? This world means nothing to us."

"Because..." Al took a breath. "We'll stop you."

"How naïve," Corbin said. "Stop this rubbish now and unlock the door."

"If you promise me," Al said. "Promise me you won't kill more people. I can stop them with alchemy before they act."

"Fine," Corbin said.

Al let out his breath, not having even realized that he had held it. Then he turned and unlocked the door into the prison cells. He hadn't even done it before the grip of the gun hit his neck hard. He gasped out with wide eyes. This man didn't intend to keep any promises, he realized, as he fell in slow motion. But now it was too late. His conscious slipped as his eyes rolled back and he was gone before he hit the floor.

He didn't know how long he had been out, but he was still lying on the hard, cold floor when his mind started to slowly return. He groaned and rubbed his sore neck before trying to gradually haul himself back up with an arm that was still dislocated. He supported himself on his good left arm and looked up. He wasn't in the same place he was when he got knocked out, which meant his assaulter must have dragged him along while he was unconscious.

"Seems like he's waking up," a voice said to his left, and Al twisted his head to see who the voice belonged to, although he already knew. Corbin was still here, it seemed. They were inside a hall of prison cells, and one of the doors had been unlocked.

Thomas Peterson strode out of it with his hands in his pockets. "Took you long enough," he grunted.

Corbin scoffed. "I didn't let myself get caught in the first place."

"If I hadn't gotten that last minute suicide mission about bringing that Heiderich-kid along, I wouldn't have been caught," Peterson said annoyed. "Don't tell me we have to find him before we leave."

"Nah," Corbin said. "That can wait. Besides, we have this kid with us. One should be enough."

Peterson's eyes pointed down at Al. "You again. I guess I didn't make a mistake when I decided to spare you last time, or else Corbin would probably have had a hard time getting here." He stepped closer and kneeled on the floor in front of Al.

Al scowled at him. "What happened to the guards?" he asked.

Corbin snorted. "Sorry kid. I couldn't keep my promise."

Al stared horrified at him. _He couldn't have killed them?_ For a quick second he totally ignored his arm and leaped up to his feet. Then he turned to the office room ahead of the hall with cells, where the guards usually would be and scooted forward to it. To his surprise neither of them stopped him.

He stopped in the doorway with a gasp. The room was a bloody mess. He counted at least five bodies. Everyone was unmoving. Dead.

Al stood there completely stiff and unable to speak before he sank down on his knees. Again the same question haunted his mind. _For what reason had these people lost their lives?_

He quirked his head up as he heard movement somewhere, and crawled on one arm and both knees towards the sound. Was someone alive after all?

A man with the insignia of Lieutenant Colonel on his shoulder lay on his back beside a desk, and moved an arm towards Alphonse, his eyes struggling to remain focus.

"Sir," Al whispered, looking behind him fast to make sure Peterson and Corbin were still busy in the hall with cells. It seemed like they were discussing something between themselves.

Still feeling dizzy, he crawled over to the man by supporting himself on his left arm. He reached him with a sharp breath.

"My name is... Matt Fernier," the man whispered. "You're... Edward Elric's brother, right? Mustang's..."

"Yes, yes," Al said fast. Then he suddenly discovered the large pool of blood gathering on the man's stomach. He gasped inwardly and swallowed. That wound would kill him in mere minutes. Al's thoughts swivelled around all knowledge of Xingian alchemy he had picked up during the time he had been out looking for his brother. He had studied it a little, but he wasn't very good at it yet. Still, he had to do something. "Just breathe and relax, sir. I'll try to stop your bleeding."

"Tell Mustang..." Fernier uttered and coughed.

Alphonse quickly opened his jacket and shirt, revealing the wound of the bullet. Luckily he didn't have too much trouble working since he in fact was left-handed. He could see the blank piece of metal sitting deep in the flesh of his stomach among all the blood.

"Thule Society will destroy everything," Lieutenant Colonel Fernier said in a raspy whisper. "Amestris... is in danger."

"Don't talk, please," Al replied quietly. He slapped his left palm into the palm of his injured right arm as the only way to clap in his state, and concentrated as he touched the wound. Somehow he had to remove the bullet first, or else it would be closed up inside his body. The alchemy touched the steel of the bullet, deformed it, making it longer and thinner on one side. Lieutenant Colonel Fernier's eyes were broadening and almost popped out of his skull, his mouth forming a silent scream. But as Al finished the first transmutation, the bullet was far enough to the surface that he could pluck it out with two fingers. He disposed of the small thing with revulsion and then clapped his hands again.

"It might hurt a little," he whispered softly, but Fernier didn't react much to his words. This time he lay his hand on the flesh beside the wound, stretching it along with the damaged arteries and muscles. He was almost glad Fernier lost his consciousness at that time, or else his scream might have alerted the two Thule soldiers and caught Al before he was done. The wound closed, still an ugly wound, but at least the bleeding had stopped. Al hurriedly draped the blooded clothes over it to hide the fact that he had helped the man, just as Peterson stepped up behind him and caught him in a chokehold with his elbow.

Al cried out, and his left hand automatically shot up to the arm that was holding him. Peterson shoved him back and dropped him heavily on the floor, away from the unconscious Lieutenant Colonel.

"What the hell were you doing, kid?"

The sharp pain in his arm made the tears well up in his eyes, and Al used it for all it was worth. He crumbled together and hid his face with his left hand. "You killed all of them... How could you? Why did they have to die like this? They're all dead!"

It was hardly acting. But at least he covered up that the Lieutenant Colonel actually was still alive.

"Stop that pathetic sobbing," Peterson grunted. "It disgusts me. You're just a kid, after all." He stepped towards Lieutenant Colonel Fernier, making Al's heart miss a couple beats, and he picked up the gun Fernier apparently never had had any time to use. He checked that it was loaded, and then he pointed it calmly at Al.

"Even if I didn't kill you last time, that doesn't mean I shouldn't kill you _now_."

Corbin stepped up behind Al and pulled him up by his arms. "Peterson, stop that crap. He's our ticket out of here if we're busted."

"Che," Peterson grunted, not lowering the gun. "What if he escapes? It's a bloody miracle you haven't been put out by some of that alchemy yet."

"I dislocated his arm," Corbin said. "He shouldn't be doing anything reckless."

Peterson sighed and finally lowered the weapon. "Fine, but if you try anything, boy, I'll make sure you'll never see your brother or anyone else ever again."

"Why?" Al asked shakily. "Why did everyone have to die? I don't understand. There are two worlds. Just go back and live in your own. This one will never be a threat to you."

"That's empty words from a small naïve kid," Peterson said. "Although, in the beginning we were mainly clearing off our doppelgangers in order to be safe."

"What... What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I guess your brother hasn't told you this," Peterson grinned. "Two parallel people can't live in one world at the same time."

Al's eyes widened. This was news to him.

"This means, either you or Heiderich have to die."

He couldn't live... in the same world as Alfons Heiderich? Then... would it only be a matter of time? Was that why his brother was constantly worried for Alfons and believed that he was targeted by the Gate? It all made sense now. But why hadn't he told them? He was pretty sure that Alfons didn't know about this either.

"That's why Schiller and Ackman were in Lior. You found out where _he_ was..." Al whispered.

"Yes, the whole point of the Lior-attack was to kill Schiller's doppelganger. Like that we've killed most of the threats against us. We wouldn't want to get picked as sacrifices by the Gate while being here." Peterson grinned. "Of course, we didn't find everyone, and they got eaten by the Gate when you made it for us."

Everything started making sense now.

_I see. So Lieutenant Colonel Light died because Schiller came to this world._

Then why did Schiller die? Because he _chose_ to?

Maybe that's how it all linked together. If Schiller had made that choice before the Lieutenant Colonel died, he might have survived. So, if either he or Heiderich had to go, it would work the same way. Either Heiderich would die in an accident like Lieutenant Colonel Light, or Al could choose to die. Either way, one of them had to go. He cared about Heiderich, and he was the only one who could save him. Although, he would never take a gun and shoot himself in the head like Schiller had done. No, it would destroy his brother if he did. A plan was forming.

Yes, dying for the sake of everyone else seemed like a good way to go.

Al lowered his head. "There's something I'd like to know," he said silently. "Are you going to attack Central?"

"Tonight," Corbin said. "Regardless if we come back to our base or not."

"And what are you going to do after that?"

"We're going to use what's left of this area to create a bomb. Chairman Eckart will be able to do it with her alchemy. It'll obliterate most of this world." Corbin chuckled quietly. "You might as well accept it."

Al stared at them like they were crazy. "Why would you ever want to do that? What's the point? And from the looks of it, you'll get caught in it too!"

"No, we won't," Peterson said. "The bomb will go off after we leave this world through the Gate. It will erase everything unworthy in this universe."

Al clutched his abused shoulder and felt how his body was shaking. It was like Lieutenant Colonel Fernier had just said. _Thule Society wanted to destroy everything._ This was almost too much. There was no time. How could he stop this? There was only one way.

"You need to get out of here, right?" Al said in a low voice. "Use me as a hostage. Then, you'll take me to your leader."

They both stared at him like he had lost his mind. Peterson laughed. "You want to try talking Chairman Eckart herself out of it? I doubt your charm reaches that far."

"Although, I can see why Schiller cared about this boy. His naivety is almost touching," Corbin said.

Al gritted his teeth. "Schiller was different from you. He understood that what you are doing is wrong."

Peterson snorted. "Now he's defending Schiller. This boy intrigues me."

"I don't think you knew Schiller very well," Corbin said. "He never hesitated to kill when he had to."

"Until he died," Peterson added.

"I knew him better than you think," Al said. "He didn't die for the sake of you or for Germany. He died for the sake of _this_ world."

"THAT'S TOTAL BULLSHIT!" Peterson suddenly bellowed out in undeniable rage. He was over Al before he could blink and lifted him up by his collar. "Schiller was our comrade. He would never betray us like that!"

Al squirmed uncomfortably. "Then why did he help my brother escape? He realized he didn't want us to die. He wanted my brother to reunite with me again, even if he never got to reunite with his own brother from his own world."

Peterson gritted his teeth. "Damn it!" He tossed Al away, making him hit the floor on his side and let out a squeak of pain. "But fine. I'll fucking take you with me and leave your fate to Ackman. He was so jealous of Schiller for having a little pet like you." Then he smirked. "That will be your reward for turning Schiller on us."

Al struggled to get up on one arm again. He couldn't let words like that frighten him away from his task. He needed to go to Thule Society as soon as possible. He had asked them to take him to their leader, but secretly he meant for them to take him back to the Gate. Then he could use it to stop everything. Without a Gate, they couldn't go back, and if they couldn't go back to their own world, they wouldn't make a bomb powerful enough to destroy everything. Without the Gate, Thule Society's plans wouldn't work. Alphonse was resolute on that. He had been the one who had transmuted that Gate in the first place. All of this was _his_ responsibility. Maybe he would never see his brother or anyone else again, but that was minor compared to what he would be able to save and what the entire world would lose if Thule Society succeeded. Yes, he would have wanted to say goodbye first. But something always had to be sacrificed in order to achieve something.

"We've been fooling around down here for too long," Corbin said. "Let's move it."

"You don't have to tell me," Peterson muttered, dragging Al up by his forearm. "Get up, kid!"

Al forced his legs to work, fortitude mixed with apprehension filling his chest. No more people were going to die if he managed to go through with his plan. An act in solitude was better than no act at all. He settled with that.

The arm that fell on Al's shoulder nearly sent him to his knees again as he was propelled forward.

* * *

"Sir, the broadcast has been sent out," Riza Hawkeye said after coming back into his office, saluting.

"Good. Several units have been sent out to the borders of the city to organize the evacuation," Mustang replied. He seemed stressed.

"Has there been any news on Edward and Alfons?" she asked.

"No, but the phone is constantly ringing," Roy replied crossly. "Someone has to stay here and guard it for me. I need to be out looking for them, not just sitting here!"

She nodded. "I'll tell Falman to do it. I'm coming with you."

Mustang calmed slightly down by those words and smirked. "I knew that."

She left as his phone rang again.

"Is it never going to end?" Mustang groaned, and picked it up. "Colonel Mustang."

"Reporting in, sir. A suspicious car is trying to leave Central HQ area."

"I'll check it out immediately," he said.

Falman arrived back into his office with Hawkeye, saluting.

"Warrant Officer Falman, please stay here," Mustang said. "And contact me if anything important happens."

"Yes, sir!" the grey-haired man replied.

Then 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye and the Colonel rushed out of the office.

"I think they've been spotted," Mustang said. "We have to hurry."

* * *

For now everything seemed good. He had succeeded in starting the car after choking it twice, and had managed to manoeuvre around the basement until he found the large garage door. As soon as it was open he had slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and the car had shot forward out in the open.

Alfons couldn't see anyone trying to stop them, at least not until they reached closer to the main gate. How was he supposed to get passed it? Edward was in no state for fighting right now, and neither was he. He looked at Edward in the mirror every two seconds, but now he was unsure if he was still conscious.

"Edward, stay awake," he begged. _I can't do this alone._

He stopped the car at good distance from the gate, knowing well that he was taking a big risk and would probably get seen, but couldn't help it. He kept the engine running while he twisted around in his seat and crept halfway between the seats, lightly touching Edward's pale cheek.

Edward's eyes quivered and he opened them barely, attempting to focus up at him. "Stop worrying... idiot. Just fucking drive..."

Alfons sighed in relief. If he was awake enough to talk like that, then his life was probably not in any grave danger. "I'll get you out of here," he said softly. He hadn't even said it before he lifted his gaze and got a glimpse of the area through the back window, seeing another black military car heading straight towards them. He froze to ice. Already? It was only one, but that didn't mean they had the upper hand.

He jumped back into his seat and clutched the steering wheel, quickly stepping on the gas again, making the tires spin and the car move abruptly fast forward. But he didn't get far. He managed to see a glint of flaring, red alchemy light and the car shuddered heavily as something exploded underneath them. The car accelerated hard to the side and he clamped his foot down on the breaks.

"Shit!" He could smell the stinging scent of burned rubber. At least two of their tires had been ripped up. The car stopped and their pursuers stopped right beside them.

Alfons wondered if he could pick up a fight and then take the other car, but decided against it as he saw who exactly had captured them.

Colonel Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye stepped hurriedly out of the car, and Alfons was left staring petrified at them. If they were on the same side, why had the Colonel stopped them?

He stepped out of the car as well, hoping he could talk some sense into them.

"Colonel," he said, taking a defence position in front of the car, just to be sure. "Please, whatever the Brigadier General has told you, he's lying!"

"What in the world happened?" Mustang asked irately, ignoring Alfons' stance and grabbed him by the collar. "Both of you should've come straight back to me. You're making things much more difficult than they already are, Heiderich!"

Alfons stared at him for some seconds in disbelief. "Edward has been shot. I'm trying to get him to a doctor."

Mustang abruptly paled and let go of him. "What? Shot? Who shot him?"

"Kiehle, who else?" Alfons retorted. "It only scratched him, but he lost a lot of blood and I don't care what happens to me, just get him to a doctor, okay?"

Mustang stepped away from him and directly to the backseat of the car he had brutally stopped. "I'm not letting any of you get caught," he said, and Alfons' eyes brightened a little. "Just stopping you from doing something stupid," Mustang added, and opened the door of the vehicle above Edward's head, studied him for a second, and then he pulled him out into his arms, bridal style. Alfons found himself staring intently at the way Mustang carried Edward so effortlessly towards the other automobile. Edward seemed to accept the treatment, his metal fingers gripping trustingly at the blue uniform.

Hawkeye put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you out of here, Alfons. You're not safe here anymore."

Alfons looked down at his feet, nodding. "Everything is a mess."

Mustang put Edward gently into the backseat. "I'm an expert at clearing up messes. Hurry up and get into the car."

Alfons smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Colonel."

Right after another automobile shot away from the HQ area. It looked different than an MP car and it completely ignored the barrier by the gate, startling all three of them. It crashed right into the main gate, leaving the guards in complete distress and continued in high speed down the street.

"What the hell," Mustang muttered.

"Who was that?" Alfons wondered.

A good question.

Right then it crackled in Hawkeye's ear from her earplug and she adjusted the sound and speaker in front of her mouth. "Falman, could you repeat that, please?"

Mustang and Alfons darted their attention to her as her eyes widened. "Sir, he says someone broke into the prison. The guards are dead and Lieutenant Colonel Fernier was found badly wounded."

"Shit..." Mustang twisted around after where the grey automobile had disappeared. "We're going after them!"

Before Alfons knew it he was shoved into the automobile in the front seat beside Mustang, and Hawkeye joined the backseat next to a barely conscious Edward.

Mustang started the motor and shot off at full speed out of the area of Central Headquarters through the already broken gate. Alfons gawked at him, and then turned back towards Edward to see how he was doing. Hawkeye was already pulling out a small box of medical supplies from underneath the front seat, and Alfons cursed himself for not thinking of that before.

"Fernier wasn't dead, was he?" Mustang asked concerned.

"No," Hawkeye replied. "It seems his wound had been closed with alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Mustang frowned. "Who...? No one there was an alchemist, right?"

"No, sir, not among the dead."

Then Mustang remembered Havoc's phone call, and he had an idea of who the certain alchemist might be.

"Alfons," Mustang said, and Alfons turned his attention towards him again. "Peterson is not alone and he might be keeping someone we know hostage. I need you to stay on alert, this might get dangerous."

Alfons nodded firmly. "Yes, sir."

Mustang's eye narrowed through the front window towards the cloud of smoke they were chasing. Now, it was war.


	31. Sky Tactic

**Chapter 31: Sky Tactic**

* * *

When 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye brought the needle into his field of view, Edward Elric suddenly became much more alert.

"Get that _thing_ away from me!"

The 'request' was followed by a lot of pushing and squirming and attempts to _jump_ out of the automobile while driving at full speed, but unfortunately he couldn't fool Hawkeye. She easily tackled him down into the backseat and kept him immobilized.

"It'll only take a few stitches. I'm sure even you can handle that," she said.

"I'm fine as I am, thank you very much!" Edward babbled, pale as a ghost and forehead slick with sweat.

"Pull yourself together, Fullmetal! This isn't kindergarten," Mustang barked from the front seat, trying to concentrate on spotting the grey car they were currently chasing.

"You're _not_ sticking that thing in me anywhere! Alfons! _Save me_!"

Alfons sank deeper down into his seat beside Mustang with crossed arms and a small sigh. "You're doing just fine, Edward," he reassured. "Suck it up and I'll make it up to you later."

Edward gawked with his jaw slack like a broken strap hinge, as he was trying to figure out which manner of "I'll make up to you later" Alfons was referring to. By the time he was finished gawking, Hawkeye had already completed the task of sewing his injured arm and was patching up the wound with bandages.

"Do you see the automobile, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"I think so," Mustang replied. "They just turned right far ahead of us. They're on their way out of the city."

"Does that mean... that Thule will have free access to attack once Peterson is out of there?" Alfons asked shakily.

Mustang bared his teeth. Heiderich had a good point. "Tell Falman to send us some backup. Havoc already has a vehicle."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye exchanged quick words with Falman into her speaker.

"What did you mean when you said they might be holding someone we know hostage?" Alfons asked Mustang in a lowered voice.

"It hasn't been confirmed," Mustang replied. "But someone aided Lieutenant Colonel Fernier's injury in the prison by using alchemy. The enemy might have picked him up on the way into Central HQ to make it through the guards." And Roy had his suspicions of whom. He knew that Alphonse Elric was fully capable to trail off on his own at times, and might have accidentally fallen into their hands. If that was the case, it would complicate the whole situation to a great extent. He continued, addressing Alfons. "I don't know if Edward managed to fill you in on the details yet, but if everything goes according to our plan, we'll be arranging your death. And now Edward's too, from the looks of it."

"Arranging our deaths?" Alfons echoed horrified. That explained what Edward had been going on about in his half-conscious state, saying that they were going to 'die together'. "How are we going to do that? And where would we go?"

"I'll fill you in about it later," Roy said. "And where you go is all up to you."

Alfons fell silent. _Anywhere but into the Gate, and they would probably be fine._

"What is that stuff?" Edward asked hazily.

Hawkeye was mixing together some sort of powder with water in a bottle and was shaking it. "It's for you. It's a protein shake which will help you regain some energy after your loss of blood."

Edward looked sceptically at it, but he accepted it when she offered him the mix. He gulped down a large amount of it and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Sir, Falman is back on the line," Hawkeye said fast. "He says the Brigadier General has gathered up a team to follow after us."

"Him, huh," Mustang grumbled. "This isn't helping. Where is Havoc?"

"Falman is trying to contact him as we speak."

"Is... Is the Brigadier General coming _here_? Where _we're_ going?" Alfons asked, looking horrified. Then his face shifted to anger and Mustang couldn't help but notice that he had never even seen the young man show anger before.

Alfons shot Mustang a heated look. "He tried to_ kill_ Edward! He shot him! Why does he get away with that? Edward could've died, and Kiehle is probably lying about it as well. I don't understand. Kiehle isn't _with_ us, he's _against_ us. Still he's getting away with it!"

"He gets away with it _for now_," Mustang said in a low voice. "Of course his actions can't be defended, and I will see to that he gets court marshalled for it. The Fuhrer President isn't completely up to date with the information yet."

"I'll fucking make an end to him myself," Edward muttered from the backseat. His mind was starting to clear up. He wasn't feeling so lax and dizzy anymore. The stuff Hawkeye had given him was obviously working. He sat more up in his seat. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"We're chasing Thomas Peterson," Mustang informed.

"What? Isn't he rotting in his cell?"

"You were probably too dazed to follow, but as we stopped you from stealing one of the MP's automobiles, Peterson escaped out the gate in a grey car and all the guards except Lieutenant Colonel Fernier were left dead."

Edward's eyes widened. "Shit." Then his features hardened and leaned forward. "Then speed up this piece of junk, bastard! You're driving like an old geezer!"

Mustang sighed, a small smile flashed over his lips. "Welcome back, Fullmetal."

"Havoc is on the line!" Riza shot in. "He's driving with 2nd Lieutenant Breda and Sergeant Major Fuery."

"Good," Mustang said, feeling relief. He needed his men with him.

"They're following the Brigadier General's car," Riza reported. "They have us on the radar."

"I see." It was on for real now. He just hoped he could catch up to Peterson's car and take control of the situation before Brigadier General Kiehle.

They had reached a slender road in the outskirts of the city. He couldn't spot any other cars than the one far ahead of them. Which meant he couldn't be wrong. He followed Edward's suggestion and sped up the vehicle even more. This car was faster than Peterson's and he was sure they would be able to catch up to them now.

The car in front of them was becoming closer and clearer in view.

"How did Peterson manage to escape anyway?" Edward asked. He was leaning forward while holding onto Alfons' seat in front of him.

"Someone must have helped him," Mustang said. He didn't want to startle him with his suspicions that Alphonse was involved. He'd have to take that into account when he knew it was the truth.

"Corbin," Edward said, and the prospect made perfect sense.

"Probably," Mustang said, wondering why he hadn't considered that possibility before. Then another thought crossed his mind. "Tell me again," he inquired slowly. "What happened exactly? How did the Brigadier General find reason to fire at you?"

Edward's eyes darkened and he observed the quick pleading look from Alfons in the front mirror. Mustang noticed as well.

"It doesn't matter," Edward said. "We didn't do anything. He was the one who threatened us. He deserved every punch I gave him, and he'll get some more when I get a hold of him again!"

Mustang frowned.

"Actually," Alfons shot in, "Al and I found out a couple of things about the Brigadier General's past."

Mustang felt uncomfortable. _How did they...?_

"I've wanted to ask you about it," Alfons continued slowly.

Mustang directed his eye towards him. "I'm not sure if I can answer you, but I can try."

Edward looked curiously towards the back of Alfons' head.

"Firstly, he's been corrupting the military," Alfons said. "I think he influenced the Council's votes during Edward's hearings."

Edward's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"We also read about him in the Ishbal war files," Alfons continued.

Roy hadn't thought about the fact that Kiehle could have influenced Edward's hearings. But it made sense. That way he could fully control Alfons and make him sign the contract to ensure his source to power and promotions. But the War files...

"How did you access that?" Mustang asked sharply.

"It doesn't matter," Alfons replied neatly. He had promised not to mention Scheiska's name, and he wouldn't to anyone. "We found a report written after the war, signed by someone by the name of Maes Hughes."

Edward stared flabbergasted at him through the front mirror. "When did you guys do this?"

"Yesterday..." Alfons admitted. "The report proves that Kiehle killed one of his own men during a certain incident, and you were also present," he continued, addressing the Colonel. "But you never reported it yourself."

Mustang was staring hazily straight forward on the road now. Then he sighed. "I was aware of that the report was there." _Should've removed it..._

"I was wondering why you didn't report him," Alfons emphasized. "Did he blackmail you?"

"No," Mustang stated. "I didn't report him in order to protect his reputation."

"Why would you do such thing for that bastard?" Edward asked bluntly.

"Because he saved your life?" Alfons suggested.

"No," Mustang replied unwillingly. "I did it because I owed him." _Because I didn't save _his.

"Owed him?" Edward repeated, scowling.

"Yes. I owed him from way far back." Without another word, his thoughts drifted to that fateful day he would never forget in his life.

_The small village was a quiet place tucked away in a peaceful spot at the foothills of the Western side of Amestris. There was a minor amount of inhabitants __given that everyone knew each other, who was related to who and what each person did for a living.__ There were mainly welcoming lakeside homes and large forests in all directions with small wooden bridges connecting the lands together._

_It was a bright and sunny day without school, and two carefree boys were playing by the riverside without a slightest concern in the world._

"_You're not backing out, are you__, Roy?" Rheo grinned with an intelligent glint in his eyes._

"_No way," the nine-year-old boy with raven hair replied confidently. "I never back out from anything."_

"_As long as I'm playing the hero," Rheo stated._

"_Fine," Roy replied. "I'll be a dragon shooting fire!"_

"_Cool!"_

_The two boys ran over the bridge across the largest river, towards the forest furthest outside the small village where they both knew they weren't allowed to play. His foster mother had always said that bandits could be lurking in those woods, but of course that would be fairly ignored since nothing bad had ever happened._

_They were pushing each other and laughing, oblivious to the ominous pair of eyes watching them from in-between the trees. Roy had always a little trouble keeping up with his friend while running. Rheo was known to be much faster than him after all the times they had raced together, and Roy couldn't help the increase of distance between them. Then something felt suddenly wrong, something that made Roy abruptly stop in the middle of the small path. He heard a sound of a twig breaking from somewhere in-between the trees, not far away. "Wait," he called out to his friend._

_Rheo stopped as well, looking back behind him towards Roy. "What is it?"_

"_I think I heard something," Roy said, lowering his voice into a whisper._

_Rheo wrinkled his eyebrows in doubt and listened closely. "These woods are deserted. No one even lives here."_

_Roy's eyes went large as saucers as he faced the large white-haired and foreign-looking man showed up standing right behind his oblivious friend. The man held something in his hand._

"_Rheo, watch out!" he yelled._

_But it was already too late. The man's arm hugged tightly around his friend's throat, making Rheo's eyes grow and almost bulge out of their sockets. _

_The man pointed the sharp blade of his stiletto towards Roy, who still stood at a safe distance. "Get lost, boy! I only need one of you." His accent was as foreign as the colour of his skin._

_Roy's feet were__ stiffly nailed to the ground, his voice unable to make a sound. He had never seen this man before in his life._

"_Roy! Don't leave me! Don't let him hurt me!"__ Rheo cried out and attempted to twist out of the attacker's grip._

_Let him go! Roy__ wanted to scream out, his eyes clouding in growing anger blending in with the fear. What do you want with him? Don't take him from me!_

"_Get lost, or I'll kill you." The man advanced slowly, holding the dagger ready to slaughter._

_Rheo struggled weakly in his grasp, his eyes pinned desperately at Roy and his mouth moving, begging him to help him._

"_Roy!" Rheo cried again._

_Don't let him hurt me. Don't let him kill me..._

"_Shut up!" The dark-skinned man snapped and backhanded the boy onto the ground.__ Rheo landed on his stomach, breathing in earth and sand and coughed._

"_Stop that," Roy said, feeling his knees starting to shiver. "Leave us alone."_

"_You're still here, boy?" the man snarled. He picked Rheo up by his hair, hit him again and hoisted him over his shoulder. This time Rheo__ didn't cry, he simply fell limp over the man's shoulder._

_Roy had never been this scared in his life. He wanted to sprint forward and get Rheo back, but the man was so big. And he had a weapon._

_The man stepped closer, threateningly sweeping the dagger through the air. "Do you want to die, boy? I will kill you if you don't turn __around and run."_

_Roy swallow__ed, but his eyes hardened bravely. If only his knees could stop trembling! "No! Let go of my friend."_

"_Oh, I see," the man muttered.__ "That leaves me with no other choice." In the next second, he suddenly sprang forward while swinging the dagger threateningly out and lashed right towards the raven-haired boy. _

_Roy let out a scream__ and dodged away from the sharp blade, but to his horror he hadn't managed to get away from it without feeling a stinging pain ripping across the front of his chest. The man's eyes were crimson like deadly fire, and his hand lifted again, ready to take another deadly swing._

_Roy's small palm coated over the warm wound, his hand getting moist from blood as he pressed there and a sharp pain shot through his nerves. He would die if he stayed. This man was much stronger than him. He was completely powerless!_

_Without a __last look behind himself he sprang back up to his feet and sprinted away in the opposite direction before the man managed to attack him again, his eyes clutched shut and his lungs aching for air._

_Behind him he heard a loud scream, sounding like his own name. But he ignored it._

His thoughts drifted back sharply by some surprising activity from the automobile ahead. Before either Alfons or Edward could ask any more about what had happened, that certain activity distracted them away from further questions.

"Something is happening," Alfons said quickly, pointing ahead. "What is that?"

Mustang immediately focused more closely on the vehicle ahead. He was right. Something was pointing out of the window...

"Shit! Get down!" he yelled.

Right after, the sound of gunfire met their front window and the four of them threw themselves as far to the ground as they could. Fragments of glass rained over him and Alfons as Mustang fortunately managed to keep control of the vehicle. Luckily there was just a straight road ahead and he managed to keep the auto on track.

"Alfons!" Edward burst out. "Are you okay?"

The reply was a little feeble, but it was there. "I'm fine." Alfons looked up slowly while brushing fragments of glass out of his hair.

"Hawkeye," Mustang said.

"I'm on it." She quickly loaded the rifle and leaned forward between the two front seats. The front window was already scattered, so there would be no problem aiming right through it.

"Take out their wheels only," he added.

She fired. The bullet hit perfectly. The right back wheel of the grey automobile went flat, making it spin around a couple of times ahead of them and forcing Mustang to hit the breaks to avoid a collision. But then the auto they were pursuing accelerated the right way again and continued straight forward, following the road.

"Persistent bastards," Mustang muttered. "Heiderich, switch places with Hawkeye."

"O-okay," Alfons managed. He got up to his feet and climbed back to Edward and Hawkeye with some effort considering his long legs. Hawkeye slid passed him and dropped down in the front seat, still aiming her rifle. "One more and they'll be finished," she said.

"Wait," Mustang said. It had only been a small black dot in the distance until now, but now he could see it clearly. He knew where they were heading.

"Is that...?" Alfons started.

"It is," Edward confirmed. "Eckart's black vessel."

The large flying machine had landed and was standing right there on a corn field. It seemed like it had been there for some time, since it had been seen on the sky above Central a while ago. Mustang's fingers hardened around the wheel. "Hawkeye, don't let them reach the flying machine. Or else they'll get away."

"Right, sir." She took aim again.

Alfons and Edward exchanged a look. If this plane was here, who was currently inside it? Was Eckart there herself, or was she still at their earlier hideout?

Riza fired, and another one of their enemy's wheels were shot flat. The car slid sideways again and this time it was unable to drive much further. It came into a screeching halt and remained still, only fifty metres away from the place the flying machine was standing.

Mustang stopped the car as well and jumped out with his firearm ready. Riza followed him while taking cover behind the car door.

Edward leaped out as well, holding an arm in front of Alfons as he slid out of the car. "Stay right behind me."

Alfons offered him a small smile and nodded, being glad that Edward didn't ask him to just stay in the auto.

"Come out and surrender yourself!" Mustang called out. "Or we'll shoot!"

Riza was crouching down and aiming readily through the window of the open car door. Edward and Alfons squatted down behind her with their backs pressed against the vehicle, and Edward rose slowly to peer over the edge beneath the window. He could spot Mustang's back with his arm stretched out in front of him, ready to snap.

The doors of the automobile ahead of them opened slowly. Two men stepped out, one of them dragging a boy with him.

Edward froze to ice of the sight of the red coat and golden locks of bronze hair.

Al stumbled forward while trying to protect his already hurt arm. Peterson took a grip around his ponytail and yanked his head backwards. Then the aim of the gun pressed against his cheek. The other man was indeed the same from Edward's first hearing, Manfred Corbin. He held a gun as well, directed at Mustang.

"If you value this boy's life, Colonel, then you'll just stay right there and not shoot," Thomas Peterson warned.

Mustang glowered angrily at him. His wildest concerns had just been confirmed...

At the same instant Edward's alchemy flashed brightly from the other side of the car, and before he could react Edward had leapt over him from the top of the automobile and stood in front of him with his sword arm transmuted ready.

"You bastard, Peterson!" he yelled out. "Let Al go, or I'll definitely make you regret it!"

Corbin's aim had shifted towards Edward, while Peterson just grinned at him. "No, I'm afraid I'm not going to do that. Why don't you tell him why, Alphonse?"

Al's eyes were glued to the ground. He trembled lightly and clutched harder around his right shoulder. Then he spoke. "Nii-san, get out of here."

Edward frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Al quirked before he looked up, resolution written in his eyes. "I'm going with them. Please, go back and don't try to stop them. Or else everyone will get hurt!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Edward bellowed. "There's no way I'm leaving you, no matter what you say!"

"They've probably made him think they won't attack Central if they get it the way they want," Mustang said quietly behind Edward, and Edward tensed more into a position ready to attack.

"You'll pay for touching my brother, Peterson."

"Don't misunderstand me," Peterson said. "I have really no reason to keep him alive. If any of you move, I'll simply blow a hole right into this kid's head."

"And if you do that, you know you won't live much longer," Mustang snarled.

Peterson made a notion towards the flying machine. "We're heading over there. You better not try to follow us."

Al didn't meet Edward's eyes as he desperately searched for eye contact with him. Edward glowered up at Peterson instead, clutching his fists in anger.

Behind the auto, Alfons stood with Hawkeye and eyed the situation in deep worry. This was bad. They were at a clear disadvantage. At this rate, Thule would win and get away in the flying machine – right in front of their eyes.

But then, suddenly another four automobiles of the Amestrian State military showed up out of the blue. Not a second too late. They rounded about Mustang's and Thule's cars and came to screeching halts all around Peterson and Corbin. In the next two seconds around ten military soldiers burst out of three of the vehicles and surrounded the two Thule-soldiers. Rifles were pointed at them from every direction.

This had to be Kiehle's personal special unit, Roy figured. Brigadier General Kiehle himself stepped out gracefully right afterwards and crossed his arms as he took sight of the situation. Out of the last car, Mustang's most trusted subordinates hopped out. Cain Fuery joined Riza Hawkeye's side, while Heymans Breda and Jean Havoc joined each of Colonel Mustang and Edward's sides, holding their guns ready.

Thomas Peterson and Manfred Corbin found themselves suddenly heavily outnumbered and surrounded.

"You have no chances of winning this time either, Peterson," Kiehle informed. "I suggest that you surrender now."

Mustang snorted. As inconvenient as the Brigadier General's presence may be, his arrival was mostly effective. The two culprits threw away their weapons, realizing that they wouldn't get far without being shot. As they got seized by Kiehle's men, Edward rushed to his little brother's side.

"Al! Al, are you alright?" He gripped around his brother's shoulder with his flesh hand, but Al merely cringed away from him and averted his eyes.

"I'm fine."

Edward stared intently at him. "Are you sure? Tell me what happened."

Al shifted uncomfortably. "When I heard the flying machine I went out to find you, but then I ran into Corbin outside HQ."

Alfons had rushed over to the youth as well to make sure he was alright, swiftly avoiding Kiehle's hard stare. As uncomfortable as it may be, he refused to let it bother him now. The man himself looked totally ignorant to the cruel things he had done _(and had intended to do)_ to him earlier. Nevertheless, what regarded him and Kiehle had to be taken care of later somehow. He reached Edward and Alphonse, relieved that they both seemed to be okay.

Al finally met his brother's eyes, filled with regret. "I'm sorry..."

Edward sighed in relief. "It's alright. As long as you're unhurt."

As he said it Al noticed his brother's bloodstained arm and he immediately got worried. "Nii-san, _you're_ the one who is hurt! What happened to you?"

Edward looked down at his own arm and the big, dark stains on his shirt. "Oh, this... It's nothing."

Kiehle then stepped forward again, right on cue as always. "Now, I have orders to arrest another certain traitor among us." He nodded at two of his men and immediately after, the two soldiers grabbed a hold of Alfons and twisted his arms behind his back. Alfons gasped out and tried to struggle himself free.

Edward reacted like someone had just called him short. "Hey, stop that you bastards! Let him go! He's not—!"

The Brigadier General interrupted him with a sweep with his hand. "Too bad you don't have any say in this matter, Major. Heiderich is from the other world, which makes him the same as Thule Society and you knew all along," he stated coldly, drawing several worried looks from Hawkeye and the rest of Mustang's unit. "I should arrest you too for keeping that information away from the military and tried helping him in assassinating me," Kiehle added tranquilly. "The Fuhrer President expects a very good explanation from you." As a respond to that, his soldiers immediately directed their guns towards Edward.

"Fucking bullshit!" Edward shouted. "Alfons is _not_ one of them and you know it! He hasn't done anything wrong in contradiction to _you_ who tried to murder us both! I'd beat the crap out of you again right_ now_ if I could!" He had a lot more to add to that, but he kept his composure. For Alfons' sake. He didn't deserve to get what happened to him exposed in front of everyone like this. "Sooner or later the truth about you will come out." The golden glare was never let down. "Unless you let him go I'm willing to take you on right now." He held his blade up in front of him, being that he still hadn't transmuted it back to normal.

Kiehle's eyes narrowed, but he didn't seem very fond of the idea.

Al's eyes had gone wide as he stared from Kiehle to his brother and then turned to Mustang, begging him to do something.

Colonel Mustang sighed and stepped forward, holding Edward back by his flesh arm. He had a backup plan. "Calm down, both of you." His eye directed at the other officer. "Fullmetal is my responsibility, so you can tell Fuhrer President Hakuro that his actions rest with me. As with Heiderich, I suggest you wait with arresting him for now," he settled firmly. "We have way more important things at hand, and besides, Heiderich and Fullmetal are useful to us at this moment. We need to disarm this flying machine before it becomes a threat again. Since we still don't know who are in there, they could in fact be planning an attack at this very moment as we waste our time here."

"That's true," Havoc added. "Alfons and Edward are the only ones who know how we can control those things. The rest of us are quite clueless." He grinned, and Mustang wanted to both punch him and thank him at the same time.

"You might be right in one thing, Colonel," Kiehle admitted. "The flying machine was in the air not long ago, which means there still must be people inside. We need to take control of that machine as quickly as possible. To do that I'll need all my men." He snapped his fingers and in respond the soldiers who held Alfons let him go. Edward took a hold of him instead and pulled him back to shelter him behind himself.

Alfons' heart slammed hard, but he was relieved, and he couldn't help smiling faintly at Edward's protecting gesture.

"Alright, this is the new plan. We will enter the flying machine and take over its command. Into formation!" Kiehle called. "We're moving in!" His soldiers immediately listened and made a formation facing the entrance of the large vehicle.

Mustang gathered his unit around in front of him. "We're going in as well."

Edward exchanged a look with Al and Alfons. This was as far as Thule would go. As soon as they had this flying machine into custody, they couldn't attack with such efficiently anymore. Then, he would bring Alphonse and Alfons home where they would be safe. Nothing would happen to them and he would protect them both from the military. He convinced himself of that.

"Sir, what shall we do with these two?" a soldier asked Kiehle, addressing the two captured Thule culprits.

"We're taking them with us," Kiehle said. "They'll be our hostages."

The soldier saluted, and Peterson and Corbin were brought forward by two other soldiers while their hands were reasonably handcuffed.

Mustang looked his unit over. "Be on alert. They might be expecting us and are plotting a surprise attack. I want Havoc and Breda behind me, followed by Edward, Al and Alfons, and then Hawkeye and Fuery behind."

His unit saluted. Alfons stood close to Edward, knowing he could only thank their circumstances that he hadn't already been detained.

"Go!" Kiehle ordered, and his unit moved first into the open hangar door of the flying machine, dragging their prisoners with them.

"Let's go," Mustang said calmly. He led his unit in after the soldiers.

The room inside the large flying machine only received light from the natural light from the door behind them, everything else was poorly lit. There was merely one large and surprisingly empty room, and at the end there was a solid iron door. It probably led to the cockpit. It was spacious, as every man inside the flying machine at that moment had good amount of space to move around.

In other words, it was big enough to carry a lot of soldiers.

"Why is no one here?" Fuery wondered.

"They have to be hiding up front," Edward said. "The cockpit only has room for a couple of people. I don't think there will be much of a surprise attack."

Mustang scowled pensively. "Then, would they risk landing this huge machine here only to pick up two men?"

"Could be," Havoc said. "They don't have a lot of forces in the first place, compared to us."

"Or maybe..." Mustang started.

"Sir!" Hawkeye shot in from behind him. Her voice sounded agitated. "The door!"

Mustang turned, along with most of the other men in the room. The door behind them, their only exit, was closing, and with it the light it provided.

"It's a trap!" Mustang yelled out.

Edward clapped in record time and touched the floor of the flying machine, intending to stop the shutting door, but then a voice shot out from the end of the room.

"Stop."

Several guns pointed at Edward's head, being that he had become surrounded by Kiehle's unit in two seconds. He frowned and stopped his transmutation. The hangar door closed shut just as he turned around and rose slowly. It was too dark to see anything for some seconds. Then the light came on as one of the soldiers had located the switch before it had become too dark.

Kiehle stepped forward. "Don't do anything, Mustang. This is actually perfect," he said.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Mustang asked, having a hard time holding back the anger in his voice. "Drop your guns from my subordinate."

Kiehle nodded, and the soldiers pulled back. Edward frowned at the whole scene, wondering what the hell was going on. Was the Brigadier General out of his mind?

The soldiers had spread around the large area, and a couple of them were standing guard outside the door Edward figured was the way into the cockpit. Wasn't he going to capture the Thule officers hiding in there?

Brigadier General Kiehle smirked. "I want this machine. By using this one, I won't need the time building one on my own."

Edward's eyes widened, and so did Alfons'. "What the hell are you planning to do?" Edward asked angrily. "If you're going through the Gate in this thing, you can forget it! I'll stop you myself if I have to."

"Edward," Mustang said warningly. "Shut up and don't do anything rash."

Edward glared at him, but kept quiet.

"The Gate reeks of possibilities," Kiehle said. "You of all should know that, Edward Elric. You've been in the other world."

"That doesn't mean anyone else should go there," Edward retorted. "No. Not _anyone_ is ever going through that Gate again."

"If we're going to defeat them," Kiehle said, "we have to defeat all of them. There are still more of them inside that Gate, which means, we'll have to go to them and destroy them before they can come to us."

"This is insane!" Edward bellowed.

"Colonel," Kiehle said. "Please keep your dog in a leash. I'll handle this situation either with or without you, Mustang."

Edward snarled at him, but then he felt Mustang's hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle him. You watch over your brother and Alfons, is that clear?"

Edward's angry eyes darted towards him. "Colonel—"

"Trust me," Mustang said. "I won't let him go through with something like that."

At those words Edward slowly lowered his head. "Yeah..."

Mustang stepped towards the Brigadier General while giving his unit a sign to stay put. When he was out of immediate hearing range, he spoke again: "Sir. This isn't what the Fuhrer President had in mind. You're going against his orders."

"I'm sure he'll come to an understanding," Kiehle said. "When I've saved this world and stopped the enemy."

Mustang narrowed his sharp eye.

Meanwhile Al stepped up next to his big brother. "Kiehle can't win on this," he said in a low voice. "There's no way the higher-ups will agree to it."

"He might do it anyway," Alfons muttered, standing on Edward's other side. "Maybe that's why he let them close the door to prevent backup of higher officials from coming in here."

Suddenly the ground shuddered and a high rumble of engines flaring up loamed in everyone's ears, making the entire machine shake. All three of them gripped onto each other to maintain their balance.

"What the hell is going on now?" Havoc asked, staring up against the ceiling.

"Is... Is it going to _fly_?" Breda looked green.

"They're starting up the engines," Alfons confirmed.

"The Brigadier General isn't stopping them," Al said nervously.

Edward glared towards the locked door of the cockpit behind all the soldiers. "What are they doing?" His eyes darted towards Alfons. This meant trouble! The only way this machine would be heading for was back to Thule Society's headquarters. To the _Gate._

Just about then the flying machine started moving fast. As more engines flared and warmed up, the machine picked up speed in a couple of seconds.

Neither of the men inside had a seat belt, and no one managed to remain standing as the speed picked up.

Al got knocked off his feet and crashed to the floor next to Alfons and his breath hitched from the sharp pain in his shoulder. Edward stumbled over Breda and they both slammed down on their backs as the feet of the flying machine left the solid ground. Hawkeye and Fuery were kneeling down and looked for something to hold onto, while Havoc was already trying to get back up to his feet.

"Brigadier General." Mustang bared his teeth, but didn't want Kiehle to have the pleasure of seeing his rage. Both of them had tumbled to their knees on the ground as well. "Is this what you anticipated as well?"

The Brigadier General grinned. "Of course it is. We don't need any stronger forces to take them out. Not as long as we have the flying machine in our hands. As soon as we don't need the pilots anymore, we'll seize them."

_This was__ crazy!_

Mustang bit down on his own tongue. "This plan is full of holes. They're probably expecting us at their base."

"We'll shoot them down the minute that door opens," Kiehle said, gesturing towards their only exit door. "This is the only chance we've got."

Mustang didn't like it, but as the situation was now, it was the only option they had. Either that, or they'd be slaughtered by Thule Society the moment they reached their destination.

There was a glint in Kiehle's eyes, and for a moment Mustang froze. It was almost like he had changed in that mere second, into something he recognized—what their friendship had once been, so many years ago.

"You're not backing out now, are you?" Kiehle smirked.

_We'll always play together__, as long as I get to play the part of hero._

Mustang snorted. "Fine, Rheo. But that doesn't mean you've necessarily won."

"I won't really expect you to support my back this time either," Kiehle said coldly. Then he left to give his men further instructions.

Further away Alfons pushed himself up on his palms and knees. His eyes fell on Al, who looked to be in pain. "Al, are you alright?"

Al sat up slowly, using only his left arm. "Yes and no..." he muttered. "Corbin dislocated my arm back at HQ. I can barely move it."

Alfons scowled. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Never got the chance..." Al mumbled. And he didn't want to bother others with tiny details like that!

"Let me have a look." Alfons inched closer and carefully touched his injured shoulder.

Al cringed away from him. "No, it's fine."

"No, it isn't. I know how to fix it." Alfons gripped tightly around his wrist. "On the count of three, I'll pull your arm back in place."

Al gazed at him nervously. "O-okay." He took a deep breath, and prepared himself.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"One..." Alfons pushed as hard as he could, making Al's arm _crack_ deep into its joints.

Al screamed out, alerting more or less everyone in the room.

Edward had just managed to untangle himself from Breda and rushed to his side with a frown. "Al!"

Al opened his eyes, moving his arm tryingly. It seemed to be intact, and it didn't hurt anymore. He looked up at Alfons. "I thought you said you were counting to _three_."

"I lied," Alfons said. "So you'd feel more relaxed."

"Thanks..."

Edward sighed and smiled softly. He was glad the two of them were getting along like this. His brother and Alfons were the two people he cared about most in the entire world, and being with both of them as friends and keeping his relationship with Alfons at the same time was the perfect dream. Therefore, he just wanted to get all of this over with and head off to a safe place, far from everything else.

Some metres away the rest of Mustang's unit were recovering after the flying machine's abrupt leap up into the sky. It seemed like it was steadying now and flying in a straighter line. But now and then they could still feel some disturbing turbulence.

"This is crazy," Havoc said. "Who the hell is flying this thing?" He picked up a cigarette.

Edward frowned around the room, ignoring Kiehle's soldiers. A large amount of boxes were stacked up in one of the corners. They were large in size and were being held with a net tied to the wall to keep them from tumbling around the floor. He became too curious to leave them be.

"The only pilot I know of from Thule Society is..." Alfons started, addressing Havoc and his eyes widened and steered in Edward's direction. "Edward, it's probably Ackman."

Al stared at him, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. "Him..."

Edward frowned where he stood by the pile of large wooden boxes. "Yeah, you're right." He curved down and clapped his hands, opening one of the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Alfons asked.

Edward swallowed. "Have a look at this..."

Alfons, followed by Al, Havoc and Breda stepped over to Edward and the boxes. Inside them were cylinder-like shapes, looking like missiles.

"Bombs," Edward muttered. "They have a lot of them. They were probably going to use them on Central."

Colonel Mustang noticed the gathering around the wooden boxes and stepped towards them as well, followed by his 1st Lieutenant and Cain Fuery. "What's going on here?"

"The little boss found at least a ton of trouble," Breda muttered.

Edward snapped at him. "Damn you, you old geezer! I'm _not_ small!"

"This is bad," Alfons whispered. "It seems to be the same ones that have been used in this world before. They're even more destructive than the ones they used in my world."

"Was there a war in your world too?" Al asked.

"Yes, there was. The Great War," Alfons shuddered. "It was mainly a ground level war."

"Still there were more deaths than any other war in that world," Edward added. "If they use these things the number of deaths will increase even more."

"Damn them, they left both Central and Lior in ruins after those attacks," Mustang muttered. "This amount will probably be enough to obliterate several cities."

"That's exactly what they are planning," Al said darkly.

Mustang frowned down at the things. "We have to get rid of it. By the looks of it, this might be their main stock."

Edward frowned at the surface of the missiles and let his flesh hand trail over the outside of the deadly weapons. His eyes widened. "The bombs are made with alchemy. They've been made in _this_ world."

This news startled each one of the team gathered around him.

"The surface isn't perfect, it has traces of the transmutation," Edward stated. "That means, Eckart can probably produce an infinite amount."

"Peterson told me part of their plan," Al said in a low voice. "She's going to transmute the remains of the city into a powerful bomb and detonate it when they have left." Just the thought of it made him sick in his stomach.

This was bad news, indeed. Mustang crossed his arms and bit thoughtfully at his thumb. "In that case, the sooner we get to Thule Society and dispose of that woman, the better."

Edward gnashed his teeth together. He knew Mustang was right, but Alfons and Al were also here! That prospect complicated things.

"This is a start at least," Hawkeye said, her eyes glued to the missiles. "We can't let these ones be used."

"The boss here can get rid of them, right?" Havoc suggested, clamping his hand down on Edward's shoulder. "Can't he just transmute them into harmless balloons or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Mustang barked. "If he makes one mistake, we'll all blow up!"

"Unfortunately, the bastard Colonel is right," Edward said. "I can't do it."

Havoc sighed disappointed. "Then, what do we do with them?"

Brigadier General Kiehle joined them as well, curious about what they were discussing. It seemed like he had overheard the most of it already. "It is obvious what we should do," he shot in. "It's about time this Thule Society got a taste of their own medicine."

Mustang scowled. "You're thinking of using these bombs to attack their base?"

"Of course not, that would put the Gate in jeopardy. We need to lure them away from the Gate, and then we'll hit them with all of it."

Edward clutched his fists. "No."

Everyone's eyes directed at him.

"I might not be a pacifist," Edward said. "But I won't let you use these bombs against anyone, enemy or not."

Brigadier General Kiehle snorted. "You are in no position to talk, Major. When we return to Central I'll be charging you for attempted murder."

"You're crazy!" Edward bellowed. "You're the one who shot _me_, not the opposite!"

"I shot you in self-defence," Kiehle retorted. "Keep opposing me, Fullmetal, and I'll make sure to reveal several uncomfortable details to your own disadvantage, starting with your brother."

Mixing Al into it was not the right way of keeping Edward peaceful. The blond stormed forward, his fist shooting out towards the Brigadier General, but before he could strike him down, his soldiers were all over him, capturing his arms and forced them to stretch out to the sides, kicking away his feet from underneath him so Edward went flat out on the floor with several guns pressed hard against his head.

"You're a big, lying creep!" Edward yelled. "Let go of me!"

"Enough!" Mustang shot out. He turned to the Brigadier General while trying to maintain focus. "We can't use these weapons. It would be inglorious. We have our own weapons to strike them down with and we're going to win by our own strength."

Kiehle stared at him for some seconds. "Fine," he said and turned away.

Alfons stepped forward, hoping he could save Edward. "The only way is to fly to a place far off land and drop them into the ocean."

Kiehle snorted. "We don't have time for an off route like that. Besides, it is Thule Society who is flying this machine at the moment." He turned to Edward who was still being held down, and he snarled. "You can release that little annoying dog for now, but be sure to keep an eye on him. You never know when he bites."

Edward snarled back as he got released from the soldiers, but Mustang gripped his arm as he stood up. "Don't be a fool, Fullmetal," he said in a low voice. "I told you, let me take care of him and don't interfere unless I ask you to. You're complicating things more than they already are."

Edward snorted angrily. "If you only knew what he has done..." Mustang scowled, but before he could ask, Edward lowered his voice as well so his words only reached the Colonel's ears. "He knows about me and Alfons, and he also knows the truth about how I disappeared two years ago."

Mustang's eye widened. Kiehle knew about the human transmutation? Was that what he meant when he had mentioned Alphonse? Clearly. That meant, Kiehle knew that he had covered up for that too, in addition to the fact that Kiehle already knew that he had covered up for Alfons' identity. That wasn't the best news he'd heard in a while.

"That's right," Edward muttered. "Now, will you please let me punch him?"

"No," Mustang replied, his voice solid. "You're going to keep quiet and wait for orders, _Major_."

Edward frowned.

"Now, is he right?" Mustang asked to be sure. "Will these bombs be disarmed in water?"

"Of course," Edward said. "If Alfons says it can be done, it can."

"But unfortunately, the Brigadier General has a point. Thule is the one flying," Havoc pointed out.

Edward let a small smirk touch his edge of his lips. "He said, Thule is the one flying _at the moment_. I have an idea."

Everyone stared at him with huge eyes, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Are you seriously considering flying this thing?" Mustang crossed his arms as he met Edward's stern look. "Are you sure you know how to manoeuvre this huge thing?"

Brigadier General Kiehle stepped forward, not restraining himself from interfering with the conversation anymore. "Are _you_ seriously considering letting him do it?" he shot in, addressing Mustang.

"You're asking me if I know how to ride a bicycle, Colonel," Edward stated.

Mustang smirked and turned to the Brigadier General. "We need to work together here," he said. "Fullmetal knows how to fly, and we need to get rid of these bombs in the most harmless way possible. The only way to do that is to take the little detour and then continue towards Thule Society while we wait for backup. Don't you agree?"

Edward noted how Mustang had suddenly abandoned all kinds of military formality towards Carl R. Kiehle. He was talking to him like they were in the middle of a completely normal circumstance, and he noted as well that Kiehle inwardly reacted to it. The man was silent for some seconds, before he finally nodded. "Alright, Mustang. So how do you suggest we go from here?"

"We'll take out the pilots."

Besides feeling like Edward was acting a little overconfident again, Alfons was slightly surprised that Kiehle agreed to work together with Mustang. He couldn't help getting a bad feeling that he was still up to no good. Or did he have another side than the one he had seen of him? Mustang was probably the only one who knew. Alfons still wondered what had happened between them so many years ago.

Not many moments later, a plan was formed and Edward was more than ready to act.

"Let's get some more speed to this piece of junk."

His spirits were on top again, and Alfons couldn't help smiling a little. Edward was like a bored child who had finally received an interesting task to do. His spirit seemed to have a strengthening effect on the others as well, because Havoc and Breda, even Fuery seemed to be forgetting that they were thousands of feet up in the air for a moment.

"Alfons."

He heard his name being called and looked up quickly, like falling out of a trance. Mustang stood in front of him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Please stay here and be in charge of the disposal of the bombs."

Alfons nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." Then his heart suddenly stopped as Kiehle's hand locked around Mustang's wrist of the hand he was touching Alfons with. It seemed like everything froze for a moment. Until Alfons quickly stepped back, away from them both.

Kiehle stared at Mustang with an unexplainable look in his eyes. "Mind your own subordinates, Mustang."

Mustang's one eye was completely unaffected. Actually, the Colonel didn't seem surprised at all of the other man's reaction. "I understand," he said slowly. "But now we're working together, you and I, and Alfons is the most fitting person for the job, isn't he?"

"He sure is," Kiehle replied, slowly letting go of Mustang's wrist.

Edward stood some feet away, his eyes darting from one to another, and Alfons could see that he wanted to shoot in for him. Alfons wanted to kiss him. Edward's eyes then lingered with his and he knew, it would seem wrong if Edward suddenly went to him now. He tried to tell Edward with his look that he was okay, but Edward didn't buy it that easily.

"One team stays here and one comes with me," Mustang announced.

The group divided in two. Alfons lingered where he was, accompanied by Fuery, Havoc, Breda and most of Kiehle's soldiers. In the other group was Colonel Mustang, Brigadier General Kiehle, Edward and Al, Hawkeye and two of Kiehle's soldiers guarding the two hostages.

"Wait for our signal," Mustang said, addressing Alfons.

Alfons nodded once as his response and all around him each of the soldiers were guarding, readily armed. He almost felt left out since he was the only one lacking weapon and uniform. But he knew that wasn't his role.

Edward sent him a look saying, _I'll be right back._

Alfons inwardly snorted a smile. Edward really wasn't scared of anything, and he was always willing to do everything. He knew Edward just wanted to get all this over with once and for all, and return home. Soon they all would. Wherever _home_ would be when all of this was over...

Mustang's group headed towards the door they believed would bring them into the room of the pilots. Mustang looked his team over once again, Kiehle, both his enemy and ally to his right with his two soldiers and the hostages, and his own two precious alchemists and his bodyguard on his left. Two pilots of Thule Society wouldn't stand a chance against this group, he was sure of that.

"Be careful, Al," Edward muttered next to his little brother.

"Watch out yourself," Al replied. "No need to worry about me."

"Get ready," Mustang announced. "Now."

Riza Hawkeye was born ready. Her shotgun fired and pierced through the door lock with a perfect aim. Mustang wasn't slow in taking immediate action and efficiently kicked in the door, making it shoot wide open. In two seconds his group had moved into the new room, standing in a ready formation behind him.

The cockpit was bigger than he had fist anticipated, with huge front windows and a large panel. Two men who were currently steering the flying vessel were quickly on their feet. They were armed and both wore black clothes. Though, something wasn't quite right about the picture. Each of them was suited with a gasmask over their face.

"Shit," Edward breathed and quickly clapped his hands together. Even before Mustang could make out the danger they were in, Edward held his hands out and transmuted the air around them, breaking down the drug poisoning the oxygen molecules and disposing of the invisible sleeping gas, turning it all into harmless air. Only a genius could perform a transmutation on molecule level like that.

Mustang had already started feeling a little dizzy, and his gloved fingers rubbed against the bridge of his nose. But he trusted Edward and kept breathing. After a few seconds the sudden dizziness disappeared and he stayed on alert, keeping his other gloved hand out, fingers ready to snap. Behind him on each side, Kiehle and Hawkeye held their guns readily aimed towards the two pilots as well.

"Thule Society," he said out loud, coldly. "It's futile. Surrender, or we will kill the hostages."

The two men with gas masks slowly dropped their guns and lifted their hands over their heads. The capture went pretty unproblematic, despite the circumstances. Soon after the two pilots were handcuffed and secured. The four captives were seated on the floor in one of the corners, guarded by Hawkeye and the two soldiers.

Mustang removed the masks from the two new heads, studying their faces. He had seen neither or them before, but clearly, one of them knew who Edward and Alphonse were.

"Nice seeing you two again," he grinned, addressing the brothers standing behind the Colonel. "How's your arm doing?"

Edward flared at him with a dangerous look. "If you want to know, I'd like to test the strength of my automail fist on your face."

"Who is he?" Mustang demanded, ignoring the captured man.

"His name is Ackman," Edward said. "He kind of kept watch over me at the time I went to Thule to find Al."

"And I enjoyed it very much," Ackman informed. "He cried like a little baby when I tortured him."

Mustang felt sickened and sent his boot directly into the face of the man. How dared that son of a bitch speak at all? Ackman became suitably quiet after that, and Mustang turned back to the brothers. Edward didn't look very concerned; in contrast, Al looked as pale as a ghost.

Kiehle snorted at Mustang's action. "I suggest we bring them to the other room."

Mustang couldn't agree more actually, and turned to Hawkeye. "Get them out of here."

She nodded and together with the Brigadier General and the two soldiers they escorted the prisoners out of the cockpit to the other room. There was more space there, besides he didn't want them anywhere near the Elric-brothers.

Al had turned to Edward, looking disturbed. "Did they torture you?"

"Not anymore than they tortured _you_," Edward replied.

Mustang took a deep breath. He didn't want to send Edward off, but he didn't have a choice. They had all a job to do and the time was short. "Thank you for your quick thinking, Fullmetal. That was most helpful." He didn't know if it sounded as grateful as he really was. Had Edward not transmuted the air back then, they would all have been done for. He hadn't considered the possibility that they'd be gassed the moment they entered.

"No problem," Edward said. He gave Al's shoulder a small clap. "Everything will be okay. I'll get you home soon."

Al sighed, and then smiled softly. "I know."

"Fullmetal," Mustang said and Edward nodded, immediately catching his drift. He had some work to do.

He stepped hurriedly over to the panel and took over the chair Ackman had used before they successfully hijacked the air vessel. The controls were currently on autopilot, but Edward turned it off and took over the steering wheel like he had never done anything else his entire life. Al took the other chair, watching him curiously.

"We'll be heading west," Edward said, changing the direction of the ship and taking a smooth turn to the left. "Towards the ocean."

"That's right." Mustang stood behind them, holding on to their seats. "Keep it steady and I'll go check up on how the preparations are going with Alfons' group."

"Aye aye," Edward said.

"I'll be right back," Mustang said and moved back towards the door.

Al stared out the front window in awe, at the white clouds and the distant ground underneath them. He could still not properly believe that they were flying. It was both amazing and frightening. He noticed a slightly suppressed worried look from his big brother.

"What happened, Al?" Edward asked cautiously.

"When?"

Edward gave him a long look saying _you know perfectly well what I mean._ "Manfred Corbin and Peterson... Did they hurt you?"

Al sighed. "No, I've already told you I'm alright, at least now. Corbin dislocated my arm, but Alfons fixed it."

"I see." Edward hesitated for a while, before the words fell out. "You didn't seriously think I'd leave you, did you? Why the hell did you say something like that?"

Al shrunk a little down in his seat, but his voice was solid. "I said it so they wouldn't kill anyone, Nii-san. You would've done the same thing."

Edward calmed down slightly. "Yeah... probably. But don't do anything on your own again, do you understand, Al? I can't afford to lose you. Not any of you..."

Al didn't look at him. He wished he had never figured out how to save Alfons Heiderich. Because he couldn't do that and keep a promise to his brother at the same time. So, what could he do? The Gate was still his own responsibility, but he didn't want to lie.

He was suddenly saved from replying to it by the least thinkable person. The door behind them was abruptly closed shut and a voice said: "Finally, I'll get to have a word with you two alone."

The brothers twisted around, Edward still being tied to controlling the plane at the same time.

Brigadier General Kiehle stepped forward, making Al rise warily from his seat in order to bring his guard properly up.

"Just sit down and be quiet," Kiehle ordered.

Al obliged and slowly sat back down, exchanging a quick look with his brother. Edward turned back to look up front. Since he was restricted to steering, this situation could be bad. He hated Kiehle with his entire being, and Kiehle probably hated him just as much. What was he doing here? It couldn't be any good.

Up ahead, Edward could see the wide blue ocean, but he couldn't put the plane back on auto-pilot now since they were taking an off-course. Kiehle wouldn't stop him from heading there, would he? He could easily stop him by threatening Al. Edward cursed himself. What the hell was keeping the Colonel busy now that he actually needed the bastard?

"No reason to worry," Kiehle said, his voice like poison. "I won't be able to stop you from dropping those bombs, even if it's a waste of highly destructive power."

"Then what do you want?" Edward asked coolly.

Kiehle stopped right behind him, curving over his seat and let his lips linger by his ear. "I'd just like you to know that it's all over once we return to Central. You know it as well as me."

Edward scowled, his shoulders tensing.

"You shouldn't act the way you have towards me today, unless you want more added to your list of charges."

"Just shut up," Edward snarled. "What you did to Alfons is unforgiveable."

"That might be. But he agreed to it."

"That's bullshit!"

Kiehle shrugged. "If you don't like the punishment waiting for you and your dear lover, I might start pulling at your own little brother's puppet strings next."

The kettle boiled over for Edward once again, and he twisted abruptly around with a metal hand closed efficiently around Kiehle's throat. His left was still holding the wheel, but the vessel was slightly tilting over by the arrangement. "You wouldn't dare..." he snarled. "You're leaving my brother out of this."

Al stared troubled at them both and decided he had had enough. Hurriedly he got out of his seat and pressed himself between them to pry the two men apart. "Nii-san, please take care of flying!" he wheedled. To his relief Edward listened to him and gripped the steer with two hands again and steadied the plane into flying properly.

Kiehle stepped back and Al faced him, holding himself up by clutching the side of Edward's seat. The man looked frightening, Al thought. He had always seemed like he played a double game, not to mention how he had crossed far over the line when it came to hurting people. Al thought of Alfons, and his eyes hardened. "Sir, please leave us alone."

"Aren't you curious of what strings I could pull considering yourself, Alphonse?" Kiehle asked with a sly smile. "You've always been sheltered, even more than you're aware of yourself. But no one, not even Mustang can cover over the truth about you anymore if I suddenly decide to spill what I know."

Al took a small shaken breath. Did he know about the human transmutation? How could he know? But there was no other explanation for this attitude. Still, the one who would suffer if this information was spilled wasn't him. It was Edward. Al imagined a new trial, a new death penalty, just because of him, and he shook his head quickly. "It's not true."

"He already knows," Edward said darkly. "No reason to hide it."

Al turned to him, fear gripping around his heart. "No way..."

"That's right," Kiehle said. "I know everything about you, Alphonse. And when you think about it, why shouldn't I expose you? To be honest, I'm quite angry at you for helping me lose my source of a certain promotion. It would be a sweet retribution, wouldn't it?"

Al took a deep breath, and Edward snarled out. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You better not say anything unnecessary, you bastard."

"Nii-san," Al said warningly, to calm his brother down. He met Kiehle's cold eyes again, trying to remain his own calm. "He's referring to the fact that I found out about his ways of using Alfons. Then I helped Alfons find a way to stop him from doing it."

"You're a very noble and good boy, aren't you?" Kiehle sneered. "Now, this understanding will get me faster to my point. I know something about _you_ just as you have recently learned something about _me_."

Al's eyes darkened. "You mean, the Amestrian man you killed during the war."

"Yes," Kiehle said. "I'm sure you understand what I'm saying."

"You creep," Edward gnarled. "I'll make sure you'll never get away with what you did to Alfons anyway, no matter how much you threaten us."

"Nii-san, shut up," Al said. He knew Edward probably believed Kiehle's information was worthless compared to what they had on Kiehle, but he was wrong. A human transmutation wouldn't be tolerated among the higher ups any more than what Kiehle had done. If that information came out...

His eyes met Kiehle's. "There's proof to everything you've done, sir. We found out even more than we had thought we would. I know exactly where those files are and how to decode them, and the report from Maes Hughes is hidden somewhere only Alfons and I know."

"Al!" Edward clutched the steer hard. What the fuck was Al doing now?

"You little..." Kiehle snarled spitefully. He wanted to advance, but he knew the older brother was on guard even if he didn't look like it. If he stepped closer to the brat, the older would abandon the steer for sure and rather protect his little brother. All this brotherly bond and protecting sickened him.

Al didn't even flinch. He knew exactly what Kiehle was thinking. He was the master of reading people and their feelings, especially a torn human being like Carl R. Kiehle. He had probably been through a lot in his life as well. Al could read the man's facial expression like an open book.

"It probably sickens you because you've never had any similar bond towards anyone yourself," he said in a low voice, and Kiehle's eyes widened a little. "You never had a brother who could stand up for you, did you?"

"What the hell do you know?" Kiehle griped and reached for his gun, quicker than his own mind could stop him, but Al was quicker. He advanced towards the man first, stopping him from lifting his gun from his belt with a hand carefully around his wrist.

"Al, for fuck's sake! Stay away from him!" Edward shouted.

"You shouldn't do that," Al said, addressing Kiehle. "You know you can't get away with it. All I want is that you leave my brother and Alfons alone. If you do, the report will remain hidden. I can assure you that no one will be able to find it unless they already know where it is."

Kiehle bared his teeth. The boy was so close, yet he couldn't touch a single hair on his head. Even Mustang wasn't here, and his older brother was busy keeping the flying machine up in the air. He wanted to hold him down and touch him. He wanted to have him squirm and cry. _He wanted to..._

Yet, he couldn't. Slowly he let go of his gun and loosened the tenseness in his shoulders. "But if not, then what will you do, Alphonse?"

Al took a deep breath, never letting his eyes down. "I will reveal the truth about you. I'm still a trusted state alchemist. The Colonel and many others will be on my side."

"You're a brave little boy, Alphonse," Kiehle said calmly. "For now, you'll get away with this behaviour." _But if I ever find that document, I will tighten those strings on you... I will see you and your brother suffer._

Al took a deep breath and let go of the man's wrist while stepping backwards. His heart was whipping erratically inside his chest and his hands were shaken, but he was pleased with the result _(despite the glint of undeniable murder instinct in the Brigadier General's eyes, as he looked like he wanted to twist Al's neck.)_ At least now his brother and Alfons wouldn't face an immediate trial when they came home. Kiehle would make sure of that. He wouldn't take the risk.

The moment later the door went up and Mustang re-entered the scene. Immediately he noticed the heavy atmosphere in the room. Al was standing in between the two front seats, Kiehle stood some feet away facing him and Edward looked tense by the steer.

"What's going on here?" Mustang asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Kiehle replied. "Excuse me." He turned away and headed for the door. When he was gone, Mustang stepped over to the brothers as Al flopped back down in his seat with a still racing heart.

"Al just blackmailed him," Edward muttered.

"What?" Mustang barked.

"He tried to blackmail _us_ first, Nii-san," Al retorted. "What else could I do?"

"Don't put yourself in danger for me, Al," Edward countered. "He's not someone to take on lightly!"

"Says you! Kiehle would've tried to get you executed when all this is over, and this time there wouldn't be anything we could do about it!"

Edward was about to reply, but Mustang stopped them both. "That's enough! I'll make sure to talk to him when all this is over."

"What will _you_ say?" Edward wanted to know.

"I know about the crimes he has committed," Mustang replied quietly. "He'll have to face a real penalty for it sooner or later. And I... I have to stop running away from him."

"_Roy! Don't leave me! Don't let him hurt me!"_

_If I had done something at that time so many years ago, he wouldn't have been the same person.__ He would rather have become the man he was supposed to be._

Another flash before his eye sent him back in time. Not as long ago as just a naïve nine-year-old, but as seventeen, at the military academy.

_There was s__omething strangely familiar with his face, although it took him a while to place him. He thought he had put that faithful day behind him, forgotten about it even. It was one of the few things he was too ashamed to remember. Yes, he had only been a small kid, but still. He had spent so many hours of his life repenting, regretting, going over a hundred other ways he could've acted, what he could've done different._

_And suddenly, Rheo was standing in front of him in line for lunch at the cafeteria. Roy wanted to grab him and ask him how he was doing, if he remembered, if he h__ad forgiven him... (How could Rheo not remember?) But he did nothing. He was hesitating. Maybe the person wanted nothing to do with him? Besides, right now there were too many other people around. He needed to talk with him in private._

_He kept watch over him from distance, and as lunch time was over he followed __after him instead of heading off to class. The boy had headed out of headquarters, maybe to have a cigarette or some air. Roy made a decision as they came out, standing alone on the large stairwell outside HQ._

"_Rheo," he called calmly._

_The young man__ in front of him froze immediately. Then he slowly turned and regarded him, instantly on guard. "How do you know that name?" he asked. His voice sounded distant and cold, his eyes were of steel. Rheo's eyes used to be warm and full of joy... _

"_I used to call you that when we played as kids," Roy admitted. "But I guess I was one of few who used it."_

_Rheo's eyes narrowed. "It's you... Roy Mustang, isn't it?"_

_Roy nodded. There was a silence, and he knew a certain incident replayed inside Rheo's mind as well as in his own. He wanted to tell him how he had run back to that place in the woods on the other side of the bridge every day for weeks, looking for him, calling out his name. Until his own foster mother had begged him to stop and move on. A boy like him shouldn't dwell on things like that, she had said. The military police would find him eventually, it wasn't Roy's responsibility. Even if Roy hadn't listened, he came to live with it eventually. He had moved on as the time went by, and the face of his friend had started to grow fainter in his memory each passing day. _

_Now, all he wanted to do was to apologize... He even wanted to say 'I'm glad you're alive...'_

"_Your type disgusts me, Mustang." Rheo's voice felt like a dagger stabbing __right through his chest._

"_I'm sorry," Roy blurted. "We were just kids... I've never forgotten, even if I wanted to. I've wondered what happened to you, and if you were okay."_

_Rheo stood stiff, his fists clenching shakily. "It's none of your business. I got away from that __Ishbalan creep eventually... but no thanks to you."_

_Roy didn'__t know what to say._

_Rheo stepped closer, piercing through his dark eyes. "What happened to me is something a__n arrogant brat like you would never understand. If you ever speak to me again, I'll make you run crying back to your mother just like you did that time."_

_Then he __turned away and left._

_Roy was left standing on top of the stairwell, welcoming a cold breeze through his jacket. He had never before__ welcomed such a cold chill like this. Rheo would never forget it, never forgive him, and Roy wasn't sure he ever would._

Edward gave him a long look, oblivious to his thoughts. Not even a second had gone by. "I see. You're probably the only one who can make him face what he's done." He stared out the front windows again, at the sea spreading out underneath them. "We're here."

"Alfons said at least twenty kilometres out with water in every direction to be sure," Mustang said. "Then it will be safe to drop the bombs, one after one."

Edward nodded. "It should be okay over here. And make sure everyone is secured from falling out."

Mustang chuckled. "Yes, good point."

* * *

Half an hour later, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc and the other soldiers had successfully disposed of all the bombs and spread them out into the deep ocean, instructed by Alfons. The things were heavy, but now they wouldn't be a danger of being used against innocent people. Alfons was relieved of that. But now he wondered how Edward was doing. He knew he was the one steering and earlier the vessel had tilted ever so slightly, and he had gotten a bad feeling. Had something happened? Shortly after everything had seemed fine again, though, so there wasn't that much reason to worry. Still, he couldn't help it.

Then he suddenly noticed Mustang and Al approaching him and he stepped towards them. Mustang was speaking into a small microphone connected to an ear plug, probably the one Riza had been talking in earlier.

"We've successfully taken over the charge of the large flying machine and disposed of the bombs. We're currently heading for Thule Society. Tell the Fuhrer President that we'll wait for further instructions, but if needed we'll organize a defending party."

"We're already on our way there, sir," Falman said in the other end. "Fuhrer Hakuro wants you to stay low, wait and take no action until we arrive with enforcements."

"Thank you, Falman," Mustang said. "I'll contact you again when we've landed."

Alfons reached them, exchanging a look with Al. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Mustang smiled at him. "Under the circumstances, yes. Well done here, Alfons. You can take a small rest now. Edward wanted to see you."

Alfons' heart lightened up. "Thank you, sir." He hurried towards the cockpit, finding Edward sitting there by himself while steering the huge aircraft. He approached slowly, but knowing Edward was already aware of him.

"The sun is setting," the older blond said, a faint smile on his lips. "I had hoped I'd get you home safely before nightfall, but I guess I can't keep that promise to myself."

Alfons smiled and stopped beside his seat, his hand lightly touching the hairline along his neck beneath his ponytail. Edward had requested to be alone with him for some minutes before their next and final mission. He appreciated that. Very much. "Thank you," he whispered, curving over and placed a kiss on his scalp.

"We're heading back towards Thule Society now," Edward said quietly. "Even though I didn't want you to return there."

"Are you worried about me?" Alfons asked, smiling.

"Of course I'm worried! The mark on your foot is connected to the Gate in this world too, not just the one I made in Munich. You can't be anywhere near the Gate..."

The prospect kind of troubled him too, Alfons had to admit that. He was heading towards the only place in this world he had to avoid at all cost. But at the same time, he wasn't as worried as he should've been. "It'll work out somehow," he said, kissing Edward's scalp again. "I love you..."

Edward turned his head to face him as he pressed a button on the panel. Then he tugged Alfons down into the seat with him, making Alfons slide down on top of him. At first Alfons stared startled at him. Wasn't Edward supposed to be flying? But then he figured the plane could be turned on autopilot, using the same coordinates as the previous pilots had used. Even if Edward didn't steer, the plane would be headed directly towards Thule Society's base on top of the mountain.

Alfons curled up next to Edward in the comfortable chair and wrapped his arms around his neck. Even if the space was narrow, as he was sitting half on top of Edward, the seat still had room enough for them both.

"You and Al are getting along well," Edward noted pleased.

"We're not as alike as you made him seem while we lived in Munich," Alfons stated. "But he's brilliant."

Edward smiled. "I can't wait to start anew, with you and Al. I've dreamed of it since I came back to this world."

"Have I ever told you what used to be my dream?" Alfons asked softly.

Edward was slightly surprised of the question. "Going to the moon in your own rocket, wasn't it?" he simpered.

Alfons chuckled. "I guess. And I wanted to see the world from the sky, and maybe land in America to see more of the world. People always said America was the land of freedom and hope." He gazed out the window, down at the land of Amestris. "Then I came here, and I saw Amestris from the sky and I landed here to start anew. It was just like a dream come true, just that it happened in another world."

The smile on Edward's lips lingered.

"It came true without me even realizing it at first. But it was all perfect," Alfons continued contently.

"I guess Amestris and America can be compared," Edward agreed.

"There's hope here too," Alfons concluded. His voice lowered. "Even if I had a choice, I would never go back there. I want to stay here, and I want to die in this world."

Edward gazed at him, searching for his eye contact. When he received it, he spoke: "You will. But not before we're old and grey."

Alfons smiled too. "Sounds like a plan."

Then Edward merged his lips with his in a deep kiss, holding him close. Alfons' blue eyes clasped shut, eyelashes hugging his cheeks, and leaned into it. The feeling was profoundly savoured and he wondered if there was anything more possible in the world to appreciate. Probably nothing. Edward's lips were warm like summery sunlight and Alfons welcomed the warmth like he himself was cold ice needing to melt. Not even a cloud could come in-between what they had. His hand found Edward's flesh one, his fingers touching the flat of his palm before their fingers laced together and squeezed lightly.

"Alfons," Edward said quietly, parting his lips from his, but kissed him again before continued speaking. "I'll protect you."

"I'll protect you too," Alfons answered. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Edward's metal shoulder for a while, feeling suddenly drowsy. He easily could've fallen asleep in that position, especially since Edward's hand stroked lightly over his hair around the back of his neck the way he had always loved. Then a low, frequent beeping forced his mind out of the restful peace and he frowned.

_Biip... Biip... Biip..._

"What is that?" he asked.

Edward sat up more properly, forcing him to sit up as well _(even though he didn't really want to)._ "It's signalling that Thule has piled us in. We're probably on their radar and they'll be opening the port in the mountain."

"In other words, we're close," Alfons mumbled. "But... doesn't that mean they'll get startled if we do anything unusual like landing where they don't expect us to?"

Edward nodded. "There's no other place to land than the same place where we landed with Azure, remember? We're in a much larger airplane now, and either way they'll know exactly where we are."

"Are you saying that we're actually going to drive this thing into the mountain right into their front door?" Alfons asked nervously, dropping down into the other seat.

"There's no other way," Edward confirmed, his sharp eyes scouting the front window into the semi-darkness of the sky.

Mustang and Kiehle entered shortly after, arriving behind the seats. "We're close?" Mustang asked.

Edward nodded curtly. "We're driving right into a trap. Any unusual behaviour and they'll know that the vessel is hijacked. How long will it take before the reinforcements arrive?"

"A couple of hours, if we're lucky," Mustang admitted.

"Shit," Edward muttered. "It's the only place I can land. If we just fool around in the air too long, the fuel will run out eventually."

"Then you land," Kiehle said. "We'll give them a suitable surprise attack."

Mustang frowned, not liking the idea, but unfortunately that was the only way. "Seems like we can't just sit and wait for the reinforcement after all," he muttered. "Every soldier we have, make them ready for an attack the minute we're down."

Kiehle nodded. "I hope you've warmed up your gloves, Roy."

Mustang snorted a smirk. "Certainly."

_How I wish you were that person you should have been today__, the person you would've been if I had managed to protect you at that time, on that faithful day. Rheo._


	32. Battle Interweave

**Chapter 32: Battle Interweave**

**

* * *

**

Nightfall had begun to evolve, bathing the sky in dark hues of purple and black. The mountain known as the headquarters of Thule Society was rising solidly beneath the black aircraft sailing high above. The port on top of the mountain had opened and soon they would land in the middle of enemy territory. The tension in the cockpit was high.

"I've informed Warrant Officer Falman of our situation," Colonel Mustang said. "But for now we're on our own."

"We'll have visitors the moment we land," Edward said. "And they might already know that the plane is hijacked. They haven't done anything to keep in touch with us over the radio."

"Kiehle is currently organizing the soldiers," Mustang said. "We still have the hostages, but if they decide to attack us, regardless, we'll have to fire all our arms at them."

Alfons was fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his shirt where he sat in the other front seat. Both he and Edward had found a couple of spare shirts in a closet in the cockpit, so at least they weren't torn or full of blood anymore. But his nerves were starting to get the best of him. "Isn't there any other way?" he asked, his voice small. "People will die."

"It's either them or us," Mustang said sharply.

"Just keep them busy somehow while I go find the Gate," Edward said. "Once it's gone, they won't have any reason to attack anymore since they'll be stuck here. If they give up before that, they can go back into the Gate before I destroy it for all I care."

"I disagree," Mustang said. "They don't deserve that kind of leniency from this world. I want to see them all convicted as warfare criminals."

"Unless you kill them off first," Edward muttered.

"If necessary, yes. If not I can assure you that we'll never walk out of here alive."

"I get the point." Edward steered downwards. "Here goes. Time to land this damned thing."

Even if the soldiers were readily on guard, and the two superior officers were, to an extent, working together to lead their side to victory over Thule Society, Alfons believed no one could really prepare themselves for what they were about to face. He knew Edward was thinking the same thing, and Edward was probably right in assuming that Thule knew they were here.

As the wheels hit the ground and drove fast towards the open hangar leading into the mountain, Alfons' stomach curled up in discomfort. The memories of the last time they were here, trapped inside of that place, were still fresh in his mind.

"Once you've stopped the flying machine, both of you join my side Fullmetal, Alfons," Roy Mustang ordered. Then he disappeared into the other room.

Edward slowed down the vessel's speed and reached the ramp leading back down into the depths of the mountain they had experienced as and compared to hell not long ago.

"Stay close to my side at all times," Edward said. "If something goes wrong, you get the hell out of here and run."

"Telling me something like that is pointless," Alfons stated. "No matter what, I'll stay close to you."

Edward grinned at him at that. "I almost assumed you would punch me again."

"Don't give me a reason to."

The aircraft stopped underneath the surface of the mountain and as soon as they were inside, the doors were closing above them, locking them in and hiding the sky. Darkness fell over the aircraft. It was so dark Alfons clutched after Edward's metal hand as they rose from their seats. It got better as their eyes adjusted, and the light was still on in the other room of the vessel.

"Come on," Edward said and headed towards the other room of the aircraft, squeezing Alfons' hand a little before releasing it.

Inside the other room the soldiers stood set into formation around the exit led by Hawkeye, Havoc holding the four hostages up front, and the two superior officers further behind together with Al. Edward joined Roy Mustang and his brother's sides along with Alfons.

"Hopefully they won't start an immediate attack and risk killing their own men," Mustang muttered. "But stay low."

Alfons kept close to Edward and so did Al, while everyone was quiet and concentrated with their eyes directed at the door. For now everything was silent, like the silence before an inevitable storm. He hated how clammy his hands had become, and didn't want to dry them off on his pants either, wishing to avoid any form of attention directed towards himself. The tension in the room was high and nerve-racking and almost unbearable, even with Edward's flickering determination right next to him.

Kiehle gave Mustang a signalling look and the Colonel nodded briskly.

"Now!" Kiehle commanded, and one of his soldiers pressed a button next to the door, making it open automatically.

The second after, the light suddenly went out inside aircraft, and all hell broke loose.

Alfons didn't even know where the explosion had come from. He was brutally thrown off his feet on the floor, hearing men shouting and screaming all around him, and then guns fired rapidly. A pair of hands, one of them metal, fumbled after him and then pulled. "Alfons, get up quick!"

Alfons forced his legs to listen to him and barely could make out Edward's face in the ominous darkness, his face occasionally lightened up by flashing gunshots from the Amestrian soldiers. Before he could speak, Edward was dragging him further back and away from the exit. It was blocked anyway, so they wouldn't be able to get out. Had that been Thule Society's plan? To capture them all inside the flying machine and then slaughter them? The bomb had emitted a ton of smoke, making his throat itch and hurt. Alfons coughed, and struggled to see anything while holding onto Edward.

Meanwhile Mustang groaned where he had landed with his back against the wall. The blow had arrived more suddenly than even he had expected, though he never underestimated an enemy.

"Colonel!" Havoc's voice shouted in his ear, pulling him back into reality. "It was a trap! Find another way out of this thing! We'll keep them busy!"

Slowly Roy stood up against the wall, sheltering his nose from the smoke and smell of the grenade with the crook of his elbow. It had been thrown in the same second they opened the door. Still slightly dazed, he lifted a hand to his ear. "I expect you to follow me as soon as you can, Lieutenant. That's an order!"

"Yes, sir! For now we're keeping them back."

In the faint light he could spot his men still formatted around the exit, firing out the door towards the enemy who were returning fire. A soldier got hit and was sent screaming to the floor, holding his wound, but another soldier immediately took over the man's place and continued to fire.

Looking down, Roy noticed a small form dressed in a red coat lying by his feet and he curved down to him, making sure he was breathing.

Al's eyes attempted to focus up at him and his hand shot up to his temple. "Mustang..."

"Are you alright?" Roy asked fast.

"I think so."

Roy stared in Havoc's direction again. His unit was buying him time, so he had no time to be wasting away. He gathered Al up in his arms, ignoring the boy's weak protests and leaped back towards the cockpit. On the way he could make out Edward and Alfons' shapes crouched down in the dark. They seemed to have recovered from the blow. _Thank God..._

He lit a small fire in his palm and held it up to them so they could see him clearly.

"Colonel," Edward acknowledged fast. "Al!"

Mustang crouched down to them and let Al down as well and Edward hurriedly checked up on his brother to make sure he was alright.

"What happened?" Alfons asked shakily.

"There was a small bomb, luckily not big enough to harm anyone, just created a lot of confusion," Roy said. "Now, we don't have much time. Where is the Gate?"

"Down a hall inside," Edward said, frowning. "We have to get past all of them to get there."

"Is it possible to take a different route?" Mustang asked.

"With alchemy... possibly," Edward mused.

Suddenly another person joined them. "If you're heading for the Gate, I'm going with you."

Mustang turned to the Brigadier General in subtle surprise, wondering if that was a good idea. He felt a bit sceptic that the man would actually agree with them in destroying it. He could possibly get in the way, and he knew Edward was thinking the same thing.

"What the hell! He's going to try and stop us!" Edward protested.

They had no time for this! The bullets were still raging about the ceiling, making Alfons want to slam his hands over his ears. He didn't want to be near the Brigadier General. How could he pretend to respect him at all?

"Are you finished coming up with accusations against me, Fullmetal?" Kiehle snarled.

"You're a fucking liar!" Edward yelled. "You'll try to kill us as soon as you get the chance!"

"Edward, be rational," Roy warned. Kiehle wouldn't do that, would he? He would never get away with it, and if he tried anything – Roy would stop him no matter what.

"No point talking me out of it, Mustang," Kiehle said smoothly. "You won't get past the enemy simply aided by kids."

"Fuck you," Edward replied.

Mustang stopped him. "Fine." They were wasting their time here. He could only take care of one thing at a time. They had to find a way out of the flying machine and reach the Gate, and at the same time the sound of gunfire was stressing out his logic and sensibility. Bringing Brigadier General Kiehle with them seemed only rational at that point, given that he was a skilled shooter and on their side of the battle. Mustang grit his teeth. Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery and Breda... they'd better be okay when this was over! He trusted them to be. "Fullmetal, you lead the way."

Edward still gnarled loathingly in the Brigadier General's direction. "Just wait, you son of a bitch. If you do anything _strange_, I'll beat the living sh—"

"Fullmetal, not now," Mustang groaned.

Kiehle simply snorted.

"Fine, fine!" Surprisingly Edward changed the subject as quickly as he had started it. He was likely hassled by the sound of shotguns as well. "I suggest we go down." He clapped his hands together and touched the ground, creating a passage straight through the floor leading beneath the backside of the flying machine. The machine would shelter them from being seen by the enemies who were still busy firing at Havoc's team.

One after one they slipped down the transmuted passage and ended up outside the flying machine on the other side. Edward went first, and Mustang went last, following behind the Brigadier General. The sound of guns firing still pierced through the darkness.

"We can transmute a door over there," Edward said, nodding towards a wall further away as they were all gathered up again. "The Gate is located somewhere down a hall behind that wall."

"I'll go first," Mustang said. "Brigadier General, cover me."

Kiehle pulled out his gun and loaded it. Edward shot a short suspicious look at Kiehle. Mustang tried to ignore Edward's attitude. This game didn't play by the same rules as in Central.

Kiehle chuckled bitterly. "Mustang, if all this goes to hell I'll blame you and your annoying dog."

Mustang ignored him as well, addressing Edward. "Follow us when I've created a door."

After receiving a confirming nod from the younger alchemist, Mustang went into action and moved fast, albeit discreetly, towards their destined wall. Kiehle followed close behind him, holding his gun prepared and pointed downwards. The soldiers were guarding the real door further away, but the darkness sheltered them from their side glances. The room was large, but it was mainly lit by torches on the walls which came to their advantage.

Roy burned a necessary transmutation circle into the wall and touched it, creating a door out of the stone. He opened it carefully and peeked inside to look for enemies. On the other side of the wall was indeed a hall and for now it looked empty. At least they were on the right path. Mustang turned back to the other three who still stood hidden by the aircraft. He waved them towards him.

"Havoc, are you still with me?" he spoke into his small microphone.

"Yes, sir," Havoc responded. "A little hectic around here." His voice crackled a bit. "I have some bad news for you while we're at it. Corbin was shot down by his own," he reported. "Peterson and one of the pilots got away in the chaos."

"Shit," Mustang muttered. They had lost three of the hostages, and now they had to watch out for more enemies.

Al stepped out of hiding first, followed by his doppelganger and Edward last. Mustang made sure they were all safely inside the hall before he went in himself and closed the door, and then Edward undid the transmutation. Kiehle looked around, still holding his gun steady, in case any enemies showed up. Fortunately this hall as well was lit up by torches, and there were no enemy shadows to be seen.

"We're inside a hall," Mustang reported back to Havoc, "and we're on our way towards the Gate."

"Can't— he— u—" Havoc's voice crackled again, and then his voice was completely gone.

Mustang cursed and tugged out his earplug in light annoyance.

"Are you sure this is okay, Colonel?" Edward said, his hand still resting on the wall that had transformed back to normal again. "The others are still trapped in there."

"They'll make it," Mustang said. "All we can do is believe in them. We have a mission to carry out."

"Let's go and get it done," Kiehle grumbled. "It seems to be quiet here for now."

"This way," Edward said. Together, the five of them hurried down the corridor of stone. He was certain it was the same one he had been led through with Alfons while they were captured once before, at the time he had first discovered the Gate. He sent both Alfons and Al a look. He really wished they hadn't been with him right now, but at the same time he wanted them where he could see them and make sure they weren't hurt. After a lot of running, he slowed down and scowled. Something felt terribly wrong. Had the hall been this long the last time he had gone through it?

"Alfons," he said. "Do you recognize this hall?"

Alfons looked sceptical as well. "What troubles me, is that the sound of gunfire seems further away than it should be. The hall seems to be heading in a different direction than I remember. But there hasn't been any other ways to go since we started."

"Agreed," Edward said.

"I don't remember it being this long either," Al concurred. "It seems like it's been changed."

"Then, what does that mean?" Kiehle asked, annoyed.

Mustang frowned. "Thule Society used alchemy?"

"Yeah," Edward said, picking down a torch from the hall and went down on one knee to study the area where the ground and wall connected. The area was jagged and uneven, looking like traces of alchemy from a transmutation performed very recently. "Eckart. Actually, she seems to like using alchemy for architectural structures. She has developed these halls once before."

"And now she has changed them to confuse us?" Alfons mused. "In other words, this place could be like a labyrinth."

"I'll blast my way through here if I have to," Edward muttered, standing up again.

Kiehle stepped forward and observed the way ahead more closely. "No need for dim-witted acts likes that, there's a door up ahead," he said. "Perhaps that will lead somewhere."

Edward ignored his remark, discovering that he was right in his latter words. Ahead of them the hall had come to an end, and there was one door to continue through.

"It's worth a try," Mustang said. "But stay on alert." As they came close enough, he laid his hand on the knob while instructing the others into a formation around him, at a small distance from immediate sight of the doorway. Then he pushed the door up with his fingers ready to snap. The room was dark, but seemed to be as empty as the hall. Not even a sound to be heard.

"Light, Fullmetal," Mustang mumbled.

Edward stepped forward, still holding the torch and moseyed into the new room. "It just looks like a simple room."

"Maybe we should create our own passage after all," Al suggested.

It didn't seem like a bad idea. Mustang took one step inside the room and peered around through the light of the torch. Like Edward had said, it was just an empty room. He turned back to the hall. "Which direction do you think the Gate is located?"

Edward thoughtfully rubbed his cheek. "I'd say we should head northeast from here. I feel like we've been..." He interrupted himself. "Oh no."

"What?" Mustang said. Then he suddenly got the same feeling as before. His head started to become dizzy. He stared with one wide eye as Edward stumbled forward into the nearest wall, dropped the torch and struggled to keep himself upright.

"We've been fooled," Edward got out. "Run..."

"Edward!" Alfons rushed to his side to support him. At the same time his own vision started to swim. Sleeping gas? It probably came from the room. It was a _trap._ Beside him Al dropped to his knees, his eyes drooping shut.

Mustang struggled to keep himself up as well. His eye focused on Kiehle. "The door," he breathed out.

Kiehle understood and managed to kick the door shut to block away more of the gas. But that didn't change the fact that all of them were already affected. "Damn them..." Kiehle muttered as he blacked out next to Al.

Alfons fell over on the merciless hard floor, still clutching onto Edward. Edward didn't move, and his eyes were closed, his face lit by the torch lying on the ground. Alfons' own eyes drooped as well, even if he fought to remain in control of his body, of his own awareness. Yet he couldn't.

Mustang bared his teeth as he was the only one left conscious. He lay on his stomach, the only part of himself he managed to move was his eyelid. His ears caught the sound of steps further down the hall. Was it the enemy or their own? Everything went black before he managed to find out.

* * *

He didn't have any trace of how long he had been out, but as Edward's awareness came back to him he noticed two things. One, he was in a completely different place than he had been when he lost his conscious and two, he was the first one to wake up among his group. Everything was quiet so he figured the others hadn't recovered completely from the drug yet. He cursed under his breath. They had been totally screwed over by Thule this time.

Straightening his back more properly, he realized he was already standing on his feet and his stomach twisted in discomfort. Both of his wrists were stretched back behind him, and along with his feet they were tied up to a huge, thick pillar of stone, in the middle of a room he had never seen before. He twisted his head to the side, recognizing Carl R. Kiehle and Roy Mustang being tied up the same way; their wrists bound together at each side of the thick stone pillar. Neither of them were moving and their heads were tilting down towards their chests, indicating that they were still unconscious.

Edward's heart started beating faster as he came to realize that he couldn't see either his brother or Alfons and for a second he was struck with panic. He tugged at his bonds, tryingly, hearing a light groan behind him right afterwards. He twisted his head around and spotted part of a red coat on the other side of the pillar behind him. At least Al was with him, he thought in silent relief. He attempted to speak. "Al?" It sounded hoarse. "Alphonse!" He tugged at his arms again, realizing he was tugging at Al's arms as he did so. Their wrists were stretched around the thick cylinder and tied together the same way as Kiehle and Mustang.

"Nii-san?" Al spoke. He twisted his head around towards his brother by the sound of his voice, and then his eyes trailed hazily around the badly lit room. His head hurt and he still felt a little lightheaded. "Where are we?"

"I'd like to know that too," Edward muttered. And more importantly, where was Alfons? He was absent from the room, and Edward couldn't remember the last time he felt a similar knot of worry of that size in his stomach. His concern was eating at him, clouding over his mind and made simple things like rational thought seem completely alien. He knew exactly what kind of danger Alfons could be in, and he cursed – out loud this time. He had to get free and find him before Thule used him as a sacrifice for the Gate. Peterson had said they needed someone of the other world as a sacrifice as a part of some plan.

"Shit." He twisted at his wrists in the grasp of the binds, knowing that they were probably rasping against Al's skin as well, but he couldn't help it.

"Fullmetal…"

Roy's voice. Edward turned his head towards him, seeing that he was starting to come to.

"Finally you're awake, bastard. They have Alfons somewhere, I have to find him." _Before it's too late…_

Kiehle was waking from the drug as well. "Damn them…" he groaned. "This is an insult! I'll make sure they regret sparing me."

"I suspect that Alfons might have been their target all along," Mustang said darkly. He had assumed they would try to snatch Alfons away again, similar to when Peterson attempted to take him away from HQ the other day. They deliberately seemed to be after him, so Mustang had kept him close, both to himself and Edward. Unfortunately, keeping him at safe distance from the enemy had failed miserably at this point.

"Damn it…" Edward gritted his teeth. "I swore to protect him… Instead I've led him straight into their hands."

"It's not too late yet," Al said, trying to cheer his big brother up. It couldn't be too late... He didn't know how Edward would react if he lost Alfons, and Al didn't want to find out. Before anything happened to him, Al would get rid of the Gate no matter what. All of this was partly _his_ fault, after all. He was supposed to fix this, which was why he was here! Besides, he cared about Alfons too. He didn't deserve to be pushed away from this world. He had already been pushed away from his own... Al knew about the deadly illness Alfons had suffered from.

Suddenly a door creaked open and a stream of light painted Edward's face. He squinted at the dark contours of three people entering the room. They stopped in front of him and Kiehle, who were directed in front of the door, while Mustang and Al twisted their heads back in order to make out what was happening.

Edward stared coldly up at the blond-haired woman in front of him, the leader of Thule Society and one of his greatest enemies of all time. Since he had lived in Munich she had interfered with his life and ruined everything for him. He despised her for all she had done, for making Alfons work for her, for holding his little brother captive, for killing off thousands of innocent people. He immediately recognised the two men standing behind her. Ackman and Peterson. So they had really managed to escape during all the chaos at the vessel... Edward wondered if Hawkeye and the others were okay.

"How nice of you all to stop by," Dietlinde Eckart greeted them cheerfully, like she was welcoming dinner guests on a relaxing Friday evening.

Mustang got a halfway view of the tall, blond woman. The leader of Thule Society. This was the second time he saw her, and still she was nothing he had imagined her to be. She didn't look capable of killing thousands of innocent people, even if she didn't seem directly insubstantial either. She oozed of confidence, fearlessness and beauty, every vibe of her presence signalling that she was in total control.

"Oh, what a frightening look," Dietlinde addressed the glowering Edward, sending him a wry smile. "I almost thought I'd never see you again. But I suppose you always have the most remarkable ways of escaping my grasp."

"Trying to make my own people execute me obviously didn't work," Edward retorted venomously.

"No, what a pity," Eckart twittered. She advanced gracefully and cupped his cheek with cold, snaky fingers. "But that means I can enjoy torturing you some more before I finally kill you, right?"

"Leave him alone," Mustang gnarled. He was already losing his patience with this woman. These people had even taken away his gloves while he had been unconscious, otherwise he would've snapped already at this point, both figuratively and literally.

She directed her thin green eyes at him, still grasping her nails into Edward's cheeks. "Hello again, Mr. Colonel. I believe we've barely met once before."

"Yes, we have," Mustang said, steering his emotions to seem more polite and undaunted by the situation they were in. "I'm afraid I never got the privilege to talk to you at that time, since both of our parties were busy, but I'm delighted to finally have a word with you."

Eckart looked at him with interest, and it pleased him. "How kind of you, Colonel. Feel free to talk about whatever you wish. I have all the time in the world."

"This is ridiculous," Kiehle shot in, his eyes directed towards Eckart's right hand man and his former Sergeant. "Thanks to you I've been made a fool in front of the Amestris State Military, and I will have you pay the price!"

Thomas Peterson smirked at him. "How interesting. Although, if you hadn't _been_ a fool, you might have seen through my cover sooner."

"Oh, so this is your former commanding officer," Eckart said, turning to look from Peterson to Kiehle and smirked sweetly at him. "It must have hurt being betrayed by someone of your unit, but you're a big man. I'm sure you'll get over it."

Mustang could picture Kiehle's anger even if he couldn't see his face, besides feeling the way the man pulled at the restraints. He wished he could stop doing that since he was pulling at Roy's arms at the same time.

Edward was about to lose his temper as well as he twisted his head away from Eckart's palm. "Where is Alfons?" he bashed out at her. "If you have so much as touched him, I swear I'll k—"

"Oh, you shouldn't be worrying about him," Dietlinde Eckart interrupted him, crossing her arms and leaning most of her weight on one leg. "Alfons will soon fulfil his duty for his own country as a rightful German – by participating in a very special ritual. I'm very happy that you brought him with you. Besides, I'm relieved he will no longer be influenced by you or any other negative sources of this world ever again."

"Bitch!" Edward yelled. "You're going to kill him! Leave him the hell alone—!"

In a second Ackman was there, pressing a hand against Edward's throat so hard that Edward thought his neck was about to crack. He gagged for air and tugged at his legs in an attempt to get them free and kick the man away, but both of his feet were securely tied to the pillar behind him.

"If you insult our leader, I will hurt you," Ackman said in a low voice. "I know about all your weaknesses, remember?"

Edward gnashed his teeth in anger, but he couldn't do anything but arch back and tilt his head up to ease some of the pressure. Memories of his automail being tinkered with flashed across his eyes, but the aspect of fear didn't belong in his mind. "Fuck you."

"Stop it!" Al shot desperately in. "Let go of my brother."

Mustang felt frustrated as well of the fact that he couldn't do much. He needed Edward to pull himself together and act more contained, but telling him that directly now wouldn't have any effect. Instead he addressed Dietlinde Eckart, hoping he could get both her and her man's attention away from Edward and at the same time make Edward calm down.

"Tell me, ma'am," he started calmly. "What kind of ritual are you referring to?"

Eckart turned to him again, smiling circumspectly. "A very special alchemic ritual for the sake of justice for both of our worlds. Alfons should feel very honoured to have been chosen for this important mission."

It didn't make him much wiser, but he was glad Ackman decided to let go of Edward. He figured, if he could keep Dietlinde Eckart talking, it might buy them some necessary time. Hawkeye and Havoc would be looking for them once they were finished getting rid of the enemy soldiers, and as long as Eckart was here Alfons would probably be partially safe as well.

"I assume that you are referring to the Gate," he fished.

"The Gate is everything," Dietlinde Eckart said. "Even _you, _Colonel, can't imagine the power this Gate contains by the use of the right sacrifice. It brings true justice to the world."

The _right_ sacrifice?

"There's no justice in anything you're talking about," Edward stated.

Al had been relatively quiet most of the time, feeling completely at a loss and useless in this situation. Shifting in the position didn't make it more comfortable either. The ropes were tight; his fingers had turned numb and lax from lack of blood circulation and he felt Edward's fists clenching and trembling in their restraints. Twisting his head to the side, he noticed that Ackman had moved closer to him after he had let go of his brother, and was now staring at him with an almost predatory look. Al swallowed in discomfort, not liking it at all. But no one else seemed to notice it.

Eckart had turned to Edward again, her smile never faltering. "Germany deserves this justice, this power."

"What the hell does that have to do with Alfons?" Edward fumed.

Eckart's eyes shone of excitement. "By using a human sacrifice of our own world, we will be able to bring the great power back to Germany, and become the most powerful nation in the worlds."

Mustang frowned. He still didn't get it. He wanted to understand what she wanted, but unsurprisingly Edward had already beaten him to it.

"You're joking," Edward said, looking disturbed. "You're trying to transfer alchemic capability to the other world... That's impossible."

Dietlinde Eckart quirked an eyebrow at him and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You say impossible, yet you caught on to what I was saying perfectly."

"You can't transfer alchemy between the worlds," Edward said. "It doesn't work that way."

Mustang was slightly flabbergasted by the idea. A world never before exposed to the art or the knowledge of alchemy, suddenly given possession of its power? That was an immediate ticket to chaos.

"The Gate can make it possible," Eckart countered confidently. "It has already been proven once. By performing a powerful transmutation through using the power of the Gate, alchemy will transport, as if being led through a major floodgate, into our own world and make a handful of people capable of using it occasionally, including myself."

Edward's eyes narrowed. So that was the reason why he could do alchemy in the other world in the first place... It was because he had preformed a human transmutation on himself, which could be considered a very powerful transmutation. And now Eckart was going to try out the other method, using Alfons' life...

"You're wrong in some points," Edward said. "Even if it actually worked, the people of the other world wouldn't be suited in possessing that kind of power or in using it like we do here. There would be rejections, they would be unable to control their power and the power would eat at their soul, making them unstable, even shortening the lifespan of the user. The person would be more like a ticking bomb than an alchemist."

Dietlinde Eckart snorted a smile. "Oh, you do keep reminding me so much of your father, Edward Elric." Edward scowled at her as she delicately brushed a couple of untamed blond locks away from his eyes.

Mustang felt disturbed by her touching Edward in that sensual way. And how did Edward know about all this? Had it been anything like this written in code in his father's book? "I have a question," he said, and he had more than one too, but he figured he'd take one question and one answer at a time.

"Yes?" Eckart said.

"How come someone like you knows how to use alchemy if it hasn't been a knowledgeable art in the other world?" As far as he had understood, only Edward and his father, Van Hohenheim, had done alchemy in the other world before, and then there was this woman. "You've preformed some impressive work on this mountain's architectural structure, for example," he added for charm's sake.

She smiled, unable to hide that she was flattered. "An interesting question, Colonel. But as I said, the theory has already been proven."

Edward looked sceptical. "You mean, someone gave you the power from this side by using the Gate?"

"Yes," Dietlinde Eckart leered. "Of course, the power that reached me wasn't from a strong source, so I wasn't able to perform alchemy freely. There are some very strong limits for the use of the art in the other world still. But that's what I want to change."

"What kind of limits?" Roy asked.

"It only worked on a full moon if the date was a prime number," Edward said. "In other words, once a month if you were lucky."

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Roy wanted to scratch his head, but he couldn't.

Edward just shrugged. He directed his eyes at Eckart again. "Was the one who gave you that power... my father?"

"Once he entered our world in London over two years ago, yes," Eckart confirmed. "Incidentally I was struck by the source. At first, everyone thought it had been lightening, but we came to realize what it was. We fell in love. He taught me how to use the art."

Edward looked utterly disgusted. "That bastard..."

Things started to make sense. Mustang figured it all had happened fortuitously on Hohenheim's part. If he had been suddenly stuck in another world without alchemy, he would've tried to make a new life as well. And if someone could use alchemy, he would've taught them everything he knew if there was a chance to come back.

"Of course, my dear Hohenheim just abandoned me and my beliefs, all of our research, everything," Eckart continued, her smile finally wavering. "He said we couldn't go through the Gate, and neither would he use the power of alchemy for the sake of Germany, my beloved country. He hurt me so much, he broke my heart. I could never forgive him."

"Yeah, I wonder why he didn't want you to come here and bomb us for the sake of your armoured mutiny against your own country," Edward said dryly.

Eckart narrowed her eyes. "I feel like we've discussed this enough now. When I've finished the ritual I'll be back and make sure to punish you." Her eyes went to Al who was twisting his head behind the stone pillar. "Your little brother has already gotten a small taste of what punishment means. We will continue this later."

Al's eyes widened a little and Edward tugged angrily at their bonds. "You're going to pay for what you did to my brother!"

"I can't wait to see you both writhe in agony under the hands of my men," Eckart said coldly, a sly smile forming in the corner of her lip. "Until then, be good and stay here while I change the world. Tomorrow we'll be ready to head back to Germany, and by then you'll all be dead."

"Fucking bitch!" Edward roared. The second after he received a hard blow right in his gut by Peterson, and his body curved forward in anguished pain.

"Nii-san!" Al gasped. His big brother was weighting down on his arms and he did his best to keep him standing upright by squeezing around his hands. A clammy hand was suddenly stroking over his throat, and Al hiccupped in surprise. Ackman was standing very close to him, curving down to be on eyelevel with him.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, boy," Ackman murmured, licking his lips. "I will certainly play with you later."

Al pressed back against the pillar, horrified, but he couldn't get further away from him anyway. He remembered what Manfred Corbin had mentioned to him, about Ackman being jealous of Schiller because he had had the job of guarding him. Al wasn't sure he'd have had the mental captivity to survive if it had been Ackman watching over him and not Schiller. If Schiller had still been here he would have probably switched sides already, and helped them escape and save Alfons. But Schiller wasn't here. He would never be. Al shut his eyes tightly and spat Ackman directly in the face. It wasn't something he would usually do towards people, but his disgust and fright had reached a whole new level concerning this man.

Ackman stiffened a little at first, but then his face split into a devious grin. "You want to play already?"

Mustang noticed the man's eyes and his heart burned in rage. "Stay away from him," he said in a dangerous voice. If given enough time he could possibly twist out of these bonds if he really had to.

Ackman rose back to his feet, piercing Mustang with his steely eyes. "We'll see about that later, soldier," he said.

Edward was about to recover from the blow, his breathing coming out a little ragged, but his eyes still solid and unwavering. He gazed up at Dietlinde Eckart as she turned and left for the door, followed by her two henchmen. _Damn it, at this rate, Alfons will die..._ They had to act fast!

The door slammed shut loudly after them, leaving them in almost total darkness again.

"I can't believe you, Fullmetal," Mustang groaned. "Do you always have to provoke them into beating the crap out of you?"

"Are you okay, Nii-san?" Al asked.

"I'm fine," Edward said. "We need to find Alfons quick."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kiehle asked dryly. "Needless to say, we're still stuck here."

"I have an idea," Edward replied and gently squeezed his brother's hands on each side of the stone pillar. Al immediately caught on what he was thinking.

"What material you do prefer?" Edward asked.

"Chalk," Al replied. The only attribute it needed to be was easily breakable.

"Alright, ready?"

Mustang and Kiehle looked slightly clueless of what the brothers were thinking, but the Colonel didn't doubt that Edward would always contain the most prudent of ways of getting out of a sticky situation.

Edward and Alphonse clapped their palms lightly together on each side of the large pillar, making a circle with both of their arms and bodies. Al closed his eyes as the blue light of sparkling energy glowered around them both in a shared transmutation. It was the first time he had preformed alchemy together with someone. The energy rushing through his body was blending in with Edward's, feeling warm and inviting. It gave him new strength. They touched the ropes, making them change form immediately and turn into white chalk. The second after Edward twisted free from the crumbling material.

"Well done," Mustang sighed, but got immediately worried again by the look Edward had in his eyes.

"You untie them, Al, I have to go find Alfons." Then he already ran for the door, transmuted it open, knocked out a guard and was gone.

"Nii-san!" Al called after him and was about to run after him, but stopped. He figured it would be safer to free the two superior officers from their binds first. He turned to them and quickly untied the knots around their wrists.

"Thanks. Al, I need you to do me a small favour," Roy said as he was free. He held out the backside of his right hand.

Al stared at him for a second, and then he nodded.

In the meantime Edward was running down another hall, and this time he was certain he was on the right path. He would make it, he just had to.

_Alfons, hold on for a little bit longer..._

_

* * *

_

He awoke slowly, already knowing that he wouldn't feel high-spirited about the circumstances he was waking up in. As Alfons lifted his head, he inhaled a fresh load of deep breaths into his lungs.

He was standing, supported by a hard coldness against his back. That was odd. Had he been unconscious while standing? Then he noticed that he couldn't move his arms, and a sharp pain trickled in his shoulders by the positions his arms were in. He suddenly realized to his horror that he was tied up to a large sharp edged stone. The stone was shaped like a symbol, which he shortly after recognized from his own country. Every member of the National socialist party, also known as the Nazis, carried it with pride. The Swastika.

Alfons twisted his head to the side and tugged at his left arm in a fierce attempt to come loose. Both of his arms were tied in two places, around the elbows and his wrists. They were bent by the elbows, forcing his body take the same shape as two of the symbol's arms, his right arm curving upwards and his left pointing downwards like an ancient Egyptian portrait painting. He struggled and jerked at his arms, but whatever he did was futile. He couldn't move.

Another thing that was troubling him badly, as he realized exactly where he was, was the closeness of the Gate. The Swastika was facing directly towards it in the middle of a gigantic transmutation circle. Alfons could practically stare straight down into the depths of the powerful alchemic structure, the yellow and white colours circling around down there. Its presence made the mark on his foot throb. With a scowl he studied the transmutation circle under his feet with the Gate and the Swastika in the centre, figuring he would be pretty much gone as soon as it activated.

He wondered where Edward and Alphonse and the others were. Were they okay? He really hoped so. They were probably still together, and they would make it out of here unhurt. Alfons would probably not be that lucky. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, unwillingly facing the fact that it had to come to this sooner or later, and he had known it. He was a sacrifice.

_Edward..._He wished he could see him again, just one more time.

When all of this was over, where would he end up? If Thule Society used him to accomplish their goals, he would probably end up in hell for sure. If such thing as hell existed. Maybe the Gate was the only thing existing, and that the Gate was hell itself.

"Ah, I see you've come to, Mr. Heiderich."

Alfons twisted his head towards the voice, seeing the German woman responsible for everything standing to his right. "Eckart..." he said coldly. "Where are Edward and the others?"

Dietlinde Eckart smirked at him and stepped closer, so close that he could smell her perfume. "I paid them a small visit only a few moments ago. They're all being taken very good care of."

Alfons started pulling at his binds again, feeling anxious. They were all being held captive... His worst fears had been confirmed. "Please, don't hurt them," he pleaded. "You only need me, so let the others go."

"We'll see about that," Eckart said, her hand closing around the handle of a knife from her belt and pulled it out. She regarded the sharp blade for a moment, before her lip perked into a small smirk and she gazed at him again. "I can't promise you anything, besides it will not matter to you considering what awaits you."

Alfons shuddered against the cold stone pressed at his back. "What exactly are you going to do with all this?" he asked nervously, directing his eyes toward the Gate.

"Oh, I guess Peterson never revealed any details to you," Eckart said. "Let's just say, by sacrificing a human body and soul from our world, we'll be able to take control of this Gate's alchemy source and bring it to the other world."

Bring alchemy to the other world? How could that be possible? Alfons was afraid of what that would mean. "So, you will use alchemic power for Germany's benefit in warfare..."

"Of course," Eckart simpered. "This world doesn't concern us except for its power. Our true goal will always be to make Germany bigger, more powerful, and conquer the United States and the rest of the world."

Alfons mind pictured a whole new war; similar to the Ishbal war he had seen visions of before, taking place in all over Europe, the US, Asia, and the entire world. Millions of people would die.

And everything reflected back towards himself. Because of him, the power of alchemy would be used by his own people. Because of him, Germany would start a new Great War and win.

He shook his head, blue eyes wide. "No... You can't do this. War isn't the answer to anything, and neither is alchemy."

"What you're saying is purely naïve, boy. War _is_ necessary to win. To benefit. And alchemy is the answer to success." Eckart just smiled as she watched his struggle continue on, like she was enjoying it.

The ropes were cutting into his wrists and he had cold sweat running down his forehead, and was trembling altogether. Alfons pushed himself up on his toes in attempt to wriggle his left arm out of the small nooses. They didn't even loosen at all through his attempts, and after a minute he gave up and went lax in the bindings.

"As you can see, it's futile. This is your fate," Eckart said.

Alfons scowled at her. "Can I ask... why the hook cross?"

Dietlinde Eckart looked pleased that he was asking. "This symbol, the swastika, is a good luck charm. It's our proud emblem of our party and leader, Adolf Hitler. He will become the Fuhrer of Germany soon. You should be honoured of having been _chosen_, boy. It is your destiny to help us rebuild the power of our own country that we so tragically and undeservingly lost five years ago. At that time Germany was humiliated and suffered more than any other country, but soon, we will show them that nothing is over yet."

"This is not what the people of Germany would want," Alfons said in a low voice. "No one wants to go through another war."

"Shh," she silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. "You've been with those monsters in human form from this world so long already that it's a disgrace. Are you forgetting that you are of the true Aryan race? This should be a blessing to you."

Alfons twisted his head away, snarling and twisting his arms in their bindings again with a new-found energy which he didn't realize he possessed at this point.

"You don't have to say another word," the blond woman smirked. "I promise it will be over soon." She lifted the knife in her hand and Alfons flinched. "First, I'll need something from you." The blade sliced easily through the fabric of his shirt, right below his elbow, and continued cutting through white skin.

Alfons forced his eyes shut and refused to let out the whimpered sound of pain pressing up from his throat. The sharp steel blade cut a generous line down toward his elbow, letting a blossom of blood spread on his shirt and trail freely down his arm like someone had turned on a water tap. A small beaker was held under his wound, catching the red liquid as it dripped towards the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Alfons groused.

"For Germany." Dietlinde Eckart gathered a fair amount of blood into the cup until she decided it was enough. Though, neither of them did anything to patch up the wound. Alfons figured it wouldn't matter much anyway.

She then turned away from him and stepped to the side, looking down into the far depths of the Gate, but still addressing Alfons. "I'm sorry that your soul has been tainted by this world, but fortunately that won't have a negative effect on my transmutation." She lifted the cup over the hole, like she was providing a toast. "Your blood will connect your soul to the Gate, though your body will be sacrificed for eternity. You will be bonded to the swastika symbol from this moment on and in your afterlife. It will protect your soul from being further influenced by the wrong kinds of beliefs. May you find peace there, wherever this Gate will take you." She turned the beaker and let the blood fall into the far depths of swirling nothingness.

"You're sick!" Alfons shouted. "It won't work like this! The Gate doesn't obey to you or to anyone else! Whatever you're trying to make it do, it will backfire and put everyone in danger." His eyes searched for contact with hers in desperation. If he couldn't stop her now, it would be too late. "Please, don't do this!"

"Let's begin," Eckart said, ignoring him completely.

Ackman was suddenly standing beside him, quickly sending a paralyzing fist right into Alfons' gut. "You shouldn't insult our dear leader, boy. Goodnight."

Alfons' eyes magnified as the wind was knocked mercilessly out of him and the air refused to return to his lungs. All he managed to do was coil and release a pitiful wheeze. As darkness coated over his vision he wondered if he would ever wake up again.

* * *

The boy had gone out cold, which was probably for the best. Then he wouldn't be able to disturb her while performing her great alchemic power. She was so close now she could almost feel the finality of victory within her grasp. The Gate was quiet, waiting. It was waiting for her and only her, to bring her home to the only powerful world. Her world would have everything and she would be its Queen.

Dietlinde Eckart turned away from the Gate and stepped out of the transmutation circle, followed by her loyal man. "The preparations are finally ready," she said with a smile. Outside the circle stood the amount of soldiers she still possessed. The dear ones she hadn't sent out to get rid of the rebels of the Amestris military. There were around ten of them. Likely the others were all dead by now. According to the report from Ackman and Peterson, they were nearly overpowered by the enemy, those useless pawns, while her two most trusted people, her spy and her pilot, had managed to sneak away through a secret passage.

It would be all too late now for this world now. By the time the Amestris military would arrive at this place, they would already be back in their own world, with the alchemy and the Gate gone.

Dietlinde regarded her men for some seconds, the obedient dogs they were, before she spoke. "It's a shame that we have lost so many on our way until this moment," she said, her voice lowered in a tone of regret. "But they have all been necessary sacrifices. We who are left will remember them forever as dear defenders towards our country's salvation. Because of them, Germany will experience a whole new opportunity for a rewarding future."

Her men applauded and cheered with excitement. She knew they couldn't wait to leave this awful world.

"I will bring you home soon," she said calmly with a smile. Then she finally turned back to the transmutation circle and kneeled by it. She lifted her palms over it, as if warming her hands over a comforting fire. "For Germany and for our people, unlock our power and let our salvation begin..." She lowered her hands to touch the circle.

"_STOP!"_

Dietlinde's eyes widened, and turned around quickly towards the voice.

Edward Elric stood in the door opening to the large room, panting heavily. "Stop this right now," he repeated breathlessly. "Or I'm going to fucking punch all of your faces in!"

Dietlinde Eckart grit her teeth. That boy was always interfering when she was about to succeed, but he wouldn't this time. "Capture him," she ordered.

Her men nodded and advanced towards Edward, seemingly not afraid of his threat. The blond alchemist scowled at them, counting them and noticed they were more lightly armed than before. Most of their weapons had probably been used against the military back by the black vessel. Some of them had knives, but no guns. Edward calmly clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade. "Just go ahead, whoever dares."

The fight was short. Edward kicked one man into another, swiftly avoiding getting cut by a dagger and swung his fist towards the next enemy, and whenever one of them came too close to him he lashed out his blade, cutting mercilessly into flesh, but not nearly enough to kill. Soon most of them were down on one knee or less despite being taken lightly, and a few backed away from him afraid to accidentally get their heads chopped off. Edward glared dangerously at Eckart, advancing towards her with his metal blade pointing at her. "Get away from the circle. Now."

Dietlinde stood frozen, infuriated with herself for not being able to concentrate with this little brat attacking her servants. "Idiots!" she yelled. "He's just a small boy, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Proceed with your alchemy, ma'am," Peterson said, stepping forward. He had just been observing until now. "I'll take care of this little bug for you."

Edward's eyes narrowed at him. "You again..."

"Even if I'm not usually into the craft, it will be a pleasure to kill you," Peterson informed. His hand moved towards the back of his pants, where he clearly hid a weapon Edward wouldn't be fond of.

"Hell you won't," a new voice said, and everyone in the room turned towards the voice.

Colonel Roy Mustang stood in the frame of the door, his hand ready to snap. A transmutation circle had been carved into his skin with alchemy. Behind him stood Brigadier General Kiehle and Alphonse Elric.

Mustang moved towards Peterson, who had frozen his movements. "If you move, I will fry you," Mustang warned, before casting a quick glance at Edward. Unsurprisingly he was perfectly fine. "Fullmetal, get Alfons."

Edward nodded and leapt into the transmutation circle without a question. Brigadier General Kiehle pointed a gun towards Eckart, giving the same message as Mustang. "If you do that, this Gate will disappear, won't it?" he asked the woman.

Eckart didn't move, just looked at him coldly. "That's correct."

"Then I'll have to shoot you if you make a move at it," Kiehle simpered.

Edward had reached the large swastika, his breath coming out a little rapidly. "Alfons!"

The taller blond's eyes were closed and his head rested forward laxly. Edward lifted up Alfons' cheek gently, feeling his pulse with his left hand. His pulse beat hard and rapidly, making Edward sigh and smile. "And here you're making me all worried for nothing."

Alfons let out a low groan and focused on his rescuer. "Sorry..."

"Hold on." Quickly Edward cut over all of the ropes holding his lover's arms, and gently caught him as he collapsed forward. "Can you walk?"

Alfons slid down to his knees, pressing his palm to his forehead. He felt terribly weak and dizzy. "I feel strange."

Edward crouched down and stared into his eyes. "Does your mark hurt?"

"Yes." And his vision swam...

"It's probably responding to the Gate since you're so close," Edward construed. "We need to get away from this circle."

"I'm..." Alfons felt his eyes droop and then his brain disconnected into unconsciousness, going limp in Edward's arms.

Edward cursed under his breath. The Gate was sucking up Alfons' energy via the eye mark. So far Alfons didn't seem too harmed, but Edward didn't waste any more time. He lifted him almost effortlessly over his shoulder and stood up. Even if Alfons was tall, he probably weighed less than Edward.

The fight was starting further away, but he ignored it for now. He could only save one at the time, and the others were skilled in combat. With that in mind, Edward hurried out of the transmutation circle with Alfons. Further away from everyone else and the circle, he kneeled down and slipped Alfons off of him and onto the floor, careful not to hit his head against the concrete.

His face looked restful and unperturbed, like he was sleeping at home in their bed as in any other normal day.

"I'm sorry for all this," Edward muttered. "I'll take you home as soon as I can." Then he stood up, ready to join in and capture the Thule soldiers, when Peterson quickly drew a gun and aimed for Brigadier General Kiehle.

Mustang shouted out. "Stop right there!"

Everyone froze on the spot, eyes directed at the gun.

"If you fire," Peterson said calmly, addressing Mustang, "I'll fire as well. Your weapon is flames, and I've already felt some of what it's capable of, but I'm sure I'll make it to the trigger first even if you do."

Dietlinde Eckart quickly stepped towards the distracted Brigadier General and twisted the gun out of his grip while kicking her heel into his stomach. Kiehle sank to his knees with a groan and a smile of triumph slid across the fair-haired woman's face.

She looked up towards her men. "Get rid of them all!"

Complete chaos began as Eckart's soldiers found new courage to attack the Brigadier General and Mustang, and at the same time Mustang's flame alchemy burned though the air. A couple of meters away, Kiehle had recovered slightly from the blow to his stomach and stood again.

Along with Kiehle, who tried to overpower Peterson and take his gun, Roy proceeded the fight against the Thule soldiers while keeping a half his sight in Al's direction further away. So far he seemed fine, but he was facing the same man who had harassed him earlier.

Al ducked away from the swing Ackman directed at him, but even if he was being pushed further back and away from Mustang, he kept dodging and twisting in different directions as the man tried to capture him.

"You're like a little, annoying fly," the man grunted. "Stand still and be a good boy now."

"I don't think so," Al returned.

Ackman grinned and licked his lips. "At least you're making it interesting for me, kiddo."

Al scowled. Schiller had always called him that. "Just stop this, Thule won't win. It's already over."

"How naïve. Eckart always has a plan."

"Do you really trust her?" Al genuinely wanted to know.

"Why shouldn't I? She'll give us power." Ackman lunged for him again, and this time his swing grazed Al's hair.

Al pulled back further into a safe distance. "Because you admired Schiller, didn't you? And we both know he turned against her in the end."

Ackman stopped hesitantly and scowled back.

Al figured he was onto something here. He would much rather try to solve this with words than fighting. "If you want to be as brave as Schiller, who stood up for what's right, then do the right thing too and try to protect this world rather than destroy it."

Ackman clenched his fists and glowered irritably towards the boy. "You little..." Once again his fist lashed out against Al's throat, but hit only air.

Meanwhile Eckart turned towards Edward and drew a small transmutation circle on the floor with a small piece of chalk. Before he could stop her, she touched it with a knife drawn from her belt and a long, slim sword rose from the ground, embedding into the already existing knife and expanding it.

Edward steeled himself, readily lifting his transmuted blade and curving into defence position over the still unconscious Alfons, prepared to protect him with everything he had. She would never get to lay a finger on him ever again.

"You're as persistent as ever," she complimented, while elegantly lifting her sword and pointing it towards him. "And as foolish as your father."

"I can't believe he would fall for a bitch like you," Edward retorted. "It's the second time he's provided me with a crazy female enemy."

Dietlinde smirked sweetly. "Well, sometimes the twisted lust of men comes to other people's benefits," she said, making Edward scowl angrily from the meaning of that sentence.

"Shut up, you don't know a damned thing about us," he replied heatedly.

"Still I owe you my thanks that your relationship with Heiderich brought him straight back to me," Eckart simpered. "But enough chitchat. I'll need him back now."

"Fuck you," Edward snarled. "You won't get anywhere near him."

At that Dietlinde Eckart stormed two steps forward and attacked, swinging the sword straight for his neck. Edward lifted his automail swiftly and blocked it without getting a single scratch on his arm.

_Thanks, Winry._

Eckart lashed forward again and again, but each blow was blocked by Edward's metal blade while he moved to push her backwards in an attempt to get her distance from Alfons. As she tumbled a few steps backwards of the pressure of his defence, Edward lashed back into a counterattack. His arm swung at her sword, and with the blow of the sharp edge of his blade he parted her weapon in two halves on the middle. The upper half flung off and landed some meters away by the quiet Gate.

Eckart stepped back and glowered from her weapon and back to him.

"It seems like your alchemy is growing unstable," Edward said. "Just as I thought. This isn't your power, which means, it becomes weaker the more you use it, along with yourself."

At each word, Eckart's eyes reflected her growing frustration.

"You're using your own life span to power it," Edward warned. "If you try to use it much more, you will die."

"Bullshit!" Eckart shouted. But she didn't seem too convinced with herself. She lashed forward again with the rest of her sword, but Edward swiftly returned the attack and chopped it in half for the second time.

Eckart pulled back again and snarled in anger. All that was left of her sword was a small off-cut spike with a handle. "My will is the same as the Gate's. It exists to destroy this disgraceful excuse of a world!"

Edward shook his head, almost feeling sorry for her. "Just give it up."

"Never." Accepting that the sword wouldn't be much help anymore, she swiftly drew the gun she had taken from Kiehle instead, but Edward was prepared and was already approaching her in running speed. She pulled the trigger, but the bullet missed and in the next second he gripped around her armed hand and forced it up towards the ceiling, keeping it locked there.

"Let go," Edward said in a low voice.

"I long to see you disappear into the depths of the Gate again, but this time, I will make sure you won't return to either of the worlds," Eckart said spitefully. Then she leaned all her weight on him and pushed him backwards with surprising strength. Straight towards the Gate. Edward shot his eyes down, noticing to his light worry the design of the large transmutation circle beneath their feet.

Edward pushed back and ducked away from her as she directed the gun at him again. He leaped towards the swastika that was conveniently standing behind him, in the same moment as she fired, and he managed to get behind the large symbol by a hair as it sheltered him from the bullets.

The edge of the Gate was only a couple of feet away from the tips of his shoes. While pressing his back against the stone sculpture, Edward clapped his hands to make use of the ground. But then his eyes widened marginally, staring down at his feet. If he touched the ground, he might accidentally activate the transmutation circle and get both himself and Eckart caught into it. If the circle was activated, everything would be over. Which meant, as long as he was standing inside the circle he would be half alchemically immobilized.

Eckart's high-heeled steps clacked closer to the swastika. "I will kill you this time, Edward Elric. You have nowhere left to go. Just come out."

Thinking fast, Edward clapped again and touched the swastika. The arm of the cross closest to Eckart shot straight out and knocked her over, making her lose the gun. The gun slid over the concrete floor until it disappeared into the deep, swirling depths of the Gate. Edward sprung forward again towards Eckart, but the look in her eyes made him freeze. She sat on her knees, muttering something incoherently and touched the ground.

_Oh no..._

"STOP!" Edward yelled out.

But he hadn't even said it, before the transmutation circle activated underneath his feet.

"Fuck..." he breathed.

Dietlinde Eckart laid her head back and cackled. "Take them all! Lead us home and till our death! Our great Fuhrer will win nonetheless!"

Edward turned to the Gate, watching its gradual activation and the large black cloud of creepy hands beginning to bubble out of it.

"Nii-san!" He heard Al scream behind him. "Nii-san, get out of there!"

Edward turned to him, seeing his brother dodging away from Ackman and his heart fired up. But it seemed like his little brother was okay for now. He had other things to worry about. Eckart was still on her knees inside the circle, laughing heartlessly as the Gate made a thundering sound and the thin black hands were rising high up from the deep abyss. Edward stared at it in horror for a second before his mind began to function once again, and he started running straight for Alfons. He wouldn't be safe even if he was not lying in the circle, he just knew, this entire place wasn't safe anymore. Whatever Eckart had done, it would have a great effect.

Before he even knew it, the ground started splitting in two underneath him, and he yelled out as a wide and deep crack spread straight through the concrete. He managed to cling onto the edge on the right side with his stronger automail fingers, while the crack was growing wider and deeper. It started by the Gate, but the Gate wasn't harmed. It was like the Gate was grinning, using the surface of this world as its greedy mouth.

Edward tried to haul himself up over the edge, but only managed to get his chest, elbows and arms up, as the ground was shaking and moving like an earthquake and made it difficult to climb. He had only air beneath his feet now. He twisted his head back towards Al and the others. Were they alright?

Mustang and Kiehle stood back to back, still fighting the soldiers as the floor cracked into two halves. The ground underneath their feet loosened and smouldered up and there was no time to jump to a safe area.

"COLONEL!" Edward shouted, but the warning came too late, and he witnessed both Mustang and Kiehle falling down towards darkness, along with some of Dietlinde Eckart's henchmen.

"Shit," he breathed and clapped while resting only his elbows on the edge, and thinking as fast he could. There was no time in hell to worry about the transmutation circle anymore. He made a stance under his feet from the cliff wall, and hurriedly made a new transmutation directly afterwards. He had to make it, or else both Mustang and Kiehle would be crushed at the bottom.

Along with blue sparkles of energy flaring around him, Mustang hit several sources of the wall which appeared underneath him as he fell, and not before he hit the ground hard he realized it had been done with alchemy to alleviate his fall. He groaned out as he sat up slowly and touched his aching temple. "Thanks, Fullmetal," he mumbled.

The soldiers from Thule Society hadn't been that lucky. He saw a couple of them laying some metres away, either dead or knocked out. He stared up towards the top, the light of the Gate still visible far up at the surface. He needed a good transmutation to get back up from there.

In the meantime Al had been pressed more and more into a corner, and had helplessly watched the Colonel and Kiehle disappear into the deep crack.

"You shouldn't let your attention drive away from me," Ackman grinned, before his fist connected to Al's cheek and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Al quickly crawled back to his feet, ignoring the taste of blood from his lip. With his back at Ackman, he sprinted forward towards the wall with calculated speed, and just as Ackman gripped at his arms from behind to hold him back, Al kept running straight up the wall while supporting his back against the enemy. Then he kicked off from the wall with both feet and made a backwards somersault right over Ackman's head.

In confusion, Ackman lost the hold of him and Al landed on his feet behind the man. Ackman whipped around with a sly grin. "Impressive performance. You're good at keeping me entertained. You make me want to break all the bones in your body."

Al ignored the comment and was about to clap his hands, when he suddenly noticed how the Gate was acting. It kept reacting on Dietlinde Eckart's activation. Hundreds of black hands similar to what he had seen before stood out of it, spreading out over the entrance. Al froze in shock and before he could escape, Ackman pressed him brutally into a wall and coated over his mouth with his palm.

"What is it, kitten? Have you lost your claws?" Ackman purred.

Al twisted in his grip and tried to pry his hands off of him.

"Yes, that's better. I prefer my prey to be kicking. That keeps it interesting even when I break you." Ackman grinned. "Actually, I consider taking you back to Germany with me, and then I will make you my own little pet. Wouldn't you like that, kitten?"

Al twisted his head away from his hand and gasped for air. He had to do something with the Gate, and fast. "Let me go! The Gate will kill someone if you don't."

"Ackman!" Peterson yelled at some place behind him. He had avoided the split in the ground by a hair, and still had his gun. "Chairman Eckart has lost it completely!"

Ackman turned around, staring dumbfounded towards his leader.

Dietlinde Eckart was still sitting in the transmutation circle, right by the edge of the Gate where the split had begun, and stretching her arms towards the black hands that were coming for her. No one was able to do anything but stare in disbelief as the thin black hands coiled around Dietlinde Eckart and dissolved her at random places of her body.

"For Germany!" she screamed. "We will rise again!"

The moment after she faded into nothing and was gone, like the wind was blowing the ashes of her burned corpse away.

"Chairman..." Ackman managed with wide eyes.

Al saw this as the only opportunity he had to get away and leapt quickly out of his grasp. Maybe this was his only time to do anything and stop the Gate from killing more people. But he didn't get far before a new pair of hands caught him in another iron grip. He tried to transmute something, but his arms were being held apart over his head and restraining him from doing alchemy. Al struggled again against his new captor, kicking his legs and snarling at him.

"Ackman," Peterson said in a low voice, ignoring the fighting boy in his grip. "She's gone."

"What does this mean?" Ackman demanded. "Look at that thing! Is this going to help us go back? I think not."

"This boy can," Peterson said. "Him or his brother."

Ackman turned back to Al, and grasped him around his collar. "Boy, how can we get back to Germany?"

Al struggled to regain his breath, still trashing to get loose and pulling at his arms. "You can't go back. Only an alchemist can..."

Ackman slapped him so hard that Al's head got flipped to the side. "Try again," the man said coldly.

Al's eyes were huge, the pain throbbing at his cheek. "You saw what happened to Dietlinde Eckart," he said, a little shakily but picked his words carefully. "The Gate isn't controllable. Only an alchemist can do it and stop all this. If you let me go, I can—"

"Well, in that case," Peterson muttered. He started dragging Al towards the edge of the cliff, but that was not what Al had had in mind. He was too far from the Gate and the transmutation circle to be able to stop it.

Edward was still on his hands and knees on the small source of the wall he had created underneath himself, looking for the Colonel somewhere at the bottom of the crack. Hopefully he had made it down unharmed. The Colonel was a strong bastard.

Flinching a little in pain, he noticed a dark stain growing on the side of his upper arm. The stitches had probably gotten ripped apart and his bullet wound started to bleed again. His arm felt almost numb. What a great timing...

"Hey, big brother," Peterson called from the other side of the split ground. "Seems like there's only us left!"

Edward stared up and his eyes narrowed. Peterson and Ackman stood on the edge, holding a reluctant Alphonse in between them. Behind him was Alfons lying unconscious. The five of them were the only ones left with the Gate.

"I want you to pick one right now," Peterson grinned. "You can only save one of them, remember?"

To Edward's right, black hands were still stretching out of the Gate, searching above them and the ceiling of the hollow mountain was starting to dissolve slowly. It seemed like the Gate had started devouring the environment around in search for another sacrifice. They didn't have much time left!

Edward didn't know what to do. He could transmute a bridge to Al, but then he would set Alfons in danger by creating a free passage to him for Peterson. If he fought Peterson, he couldn't stop Ackman from hurting Al, and if he fought Ackman, Peterson would target Alfons for sure. But if Alfons continued lying there any longer, eventually the black hands would reach him anyway. Either that, or Peterson would push Al into the Gate and make the black hands take him.

Edward's heart slammed hard against his chest. He couldn't do this. He couldn't choose.

"Nii-san, forget about me!" Al yelled. "This is _my_ Gate, it's my responsibility! I have to go!"

Edward stared at him in disbelief and angrily pointed a metal finger at him. "Don't you dare, Al! You're_ not_ going anywhere! Just shut up and let me think."

"There will be no time for thinking," Peterson called out. "The Gate doesn't seem to be patient."

The stars were already clearly visible through the hole the Gate had created above their heads.

Edward shook his head, as if trying to shake himself into a way out of the dilemma. "Let him go, you bastards!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Peterson grinned. "That I would somehow be there the day that Heiderich-boy gets taken from you."

"Shut up, you dirty son of a bitch!" Edward yelled. They were playing with him, and he was only losing precious time like this.

Al stared at his brother with desperation in his eyes. "If I don't go, Alfons won't make it."

"Bullshit!" Edward shouted. "Don't do _anything_, I mean it, Alphonse!"

"That means," Peterson said. "You just picked your choice. We'll take care of your brother for you, while the Gate eats up your boyfriend." He grinned deviously and twisted Al's arm behind his back, making Al shout out in pain.

"Bastards!" Edward grated. "Let him go."

"I would worry more about myself if I were you," Ackman said, nodding behind Edward. Edward whipped around, seeing the black hands being dreadfully close to where he was standing on the small stone beneath the edge of the cliff. The black hands were following the edge of the crack, closing in on both him and Alfons who was lying much further away above him. Shit.

While ignoring the tingling pain from his arm, he clapped his hands and made more sources grow out of the cliff wall, one after one pointing out over one another and creating a small stair back to the top. He leaped up them and made it safely back to ground level. He turned back to his two enemies and his little brother. "Let him go," he repeated. "Or I swear I will cross this gap and throw both of you into the Gate!"

"Yeah, you heard what he said," another voice suddenly sounded behind Ackman and Peterson. "Let the kid go."

This time it was Peterson and Ackman's turn to whip around in shock, for the second time being surprised by Amestrian soldiers. There stood Jean Havoc, still armed with his gun. Beside him stood Riza Hawkeye, Heymans Breda and Cain Fuery ready with their own guns. Some of the Brigadier General's soldiers were behind them as well.

"About time," Edward muttered.

"Fuck," Peterson breathed, quickly drawing his gun and aiming towards them. "We have nothing to lose anymore, what makes you think we'll surren—"

Riza Hawkeye fired before he was even done, brutally piercing his hand holding the shotgun. The gun flew out of his hand and dropped down into the deep darkness of the parted ground.

Next to him, his comrade sighed. "It's over." Ackman shoved Al towards the newly arrived group of Amestrians, and Peterson let out a defeated snarl in agony as his comrade raised his arms over his head.

"I'll never give into this disgusting world!" Peterson yelled, keeping his blooded hand pressed to his chest. "I'm not going to be like Schiller." He gave Al a detestable look before he suddenly sprung to the right, straight for the Gate.

"No, wait!" Al shouted after him.

The man jumped and disappeared into the mayhem of black hands inside the Gate. Al quickly turned away and inhaled deeply. Then Riza caught him by his shoulder, looking worried. "Are you alright, Alphonse?"

Al nodded slowly.

"Where is the Colonel?" she asked.

The Colonel... Al turned back towards the deep crack in quiet apprehension and hesitantly pointed at it. "He fell together with the Brigadier General, down there..."

* * *

The fight was still raging on above, although all the mingling sounds didn't reach down to him coherently. He rubbed his forehead and stood up on his feet, cringing a little from laying too much pressure on his right foot. Damn it all... That deranged woman had activated the transformation circle, but without Alfons Heiderich being in it at least. He knew Edward was alright as well; he had saved him from the hard fall after all. Al hadn't fallen into the split with him, so hopefully he was okay too. The boy was a good fighter. The only one left to worry about would be...

"Finally we're alone together, Mustang," a cold voice said behind him.

Roy turned around slowly, staring at his former childhood friend. "Kiehle..."

The other man was bleeding from his head, but seemed to be in one piece. What else concerned Roy was the dagger he clutched in his hand. It had belonged to one of the henchmen from Thule Society, and the blade was already smeared in dark blood. Further away behind Kiehle, a man was lying lifeless and bleeding from wounds that hadn't been caused by the fall. Roy pictured that Kiehle must have taken the dagger from the (now dead) Thule-soldier who had fallen with them and survived, and stabbed him to death.

"What do you mean by that?" Roy asked cautiously.

"You've always been well guarded. Hell, blackmailing you hardly even worked. Sooner or later you would've exposed me, wouldn't you?" Kiehle deduced bitterly.

"Why would I?" Roy asked. "I wouldn't break that promise, not even if it is a promise to someone like you."

"Cut the crap, Mustang!" Kiehle barked. "I have no reason to let you go up there again with me, and we both know it."

Mustang's eye narrowed. "Are you going to take revenge on me for something that happened over 20 years ago?"

"You don't even _know_ what happened," Kiehle hissed, taking a step closer.

"I think I do," Mustang said. "That's why I never reported you for the murder of Sergeant Major James Anderson." He knew. Kiehle's actions, his murder on their own man during Ishbal, had been covered by him because of the incident when they were kids, which Roy himself felt responsible for. He knew, the military was probably the only place Kiehle would succeed in life after having something like that happen to him as a small boy, even if it had ruined him as a human being. "Your kidnapper used you, didn't he?" Mustang said slowly. "He forced you into sexual intercourse."

Kiehle gritted his teeth, lifting the dagger towards Mustang. "He loved knives like these too. You never saw any of my scars, neither the ones outside or inside my body."

So his suspicions had finally been verified. "Is that the reason why you used Alfons Heiderich the same way?" Mustang said coldly. It was a blunt question, but he could no longer deny it. He had suspected it after he met Alfons by the elevator; when he had come from Kiehle's office late that afternoon a couple of days ago. The boy had looked shaken and agitated. He hadn't been sure, but the look in Kiehle's eyes now confirmed it.

The abused had become the abuser.

Kiehle chortled. "Alfons Heiderich was an easy target. He wouldn't let down his friends as easily as you. I could make him agree to anything if I wanted, as long as I had the Elric-brothers, and even you, locked within my palm."

"As I thought," Mustang muttered. "You really are the worst type of bastard I've ever met…"

"It happened because you betrayed me," Kiehle whispered. "You left me to die."

Mustang trembled a little of those words, his fist clenching hard at his side. "You have no idea how much that incident has haunted me…"

"Oh, I'm sure you had it awful," Kiehle said sarcastically. "I really hope you did. Still, I should've killed you too that night in Ishbal and blamed the murders of both you and Anderson on the Ishbalans."

"_However_," Mustang continued. "Even if that happened to you because of me, you still could have chosen a better path than to ruin the lives of other innocent people, innocent like you used to be. You won't get _anywhere_ blaming me."

He might have protected his reputation after the incident with Anderson, but that was it. Everything was different now. Kiehle had committed completely new crimes since that time, and he couldn't ignore it now that he knew the truth.

"Life is unfair. Why would I have to make a different choice?" Kiehle went on. "Why should everyone have what I never had? Their life, their happiness, a person to love? I found someone who could give that to me the way I like, so I decided to _take_ it. Just like it was taken from me."

Mustang gritted his teeth. "There's no room left in my heart to forgive you anymore, Rheo."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Kiehle said. Then he suddenly sprang forward without warning, with his dagger ready and lashing unwaveringly against Mustang's throat. Mustang ducked and for a moment was struck by a light shock. It was almost like he was 9 again, and he saw the very same eyes of the assaulter he and Rheo had met in the forest, with the dagger in hand, in Kiehle's cold eyes. But it only lasted for a second, as he shot out his leg and hooked it behind Kiehle's ankle to trip the attacker. Kiehle stumbled back and avoided falling, but just as he was regaining control, Mustang snapped his fingers.

Kiehle had left him with no other choice. Only one of them would come back from this hole on their own feet.

But nothing happened. His flame alchemy refused to ignite. He frowned and looked at his hand, discovering the problem. The transmutation circle Alphonse had made had been scratched up and covered with dirt from the fall, making it completely useless.

Kiehle shot forward again, and Mustang caught his wrist, keeping the dagger wedged mere inches away from slicing his throat. He was pressed down on his back with Kiehle on top of him, his shoulders tensing up and he kept his sharp eye fixed at Kiehle's steel ones.

"Are you this weak, Colonel? What happened to your flames?" Kiehle mocked and shot him a wicked grin. He leaned his weight further on the dagger, making Mustang struggle to keep it at distance. The man's weight surpassed his, and made him let out a ragged breath of endeavour.

"I've always wanted to do this," Kiehle whispered callously. "To see you fall, to see you fail."

In desperation Mustang spat at his hand in an attempt to clean out the wound straining his alchemy circle.

"Pathetic," Kiehle muttered. He relaxed his grip on the dagger, sent his knee hard down into Mustang's stomach and sniggered as he made Roy gasp for air. Then he twisted Mustang's hand down on the ground and with all his strength, thrust the knife right through the inside of his palm.

Mustang yelled out. His hand was burning in fierce pain and was stuck to the ground, the tip of the blade being buried deep into the earth.

Kiehle leant down and whispered in his ear. "I'll tell you one of the last things that old bastard told me, something you probably don't know. He said, be a good boy and shut up now. Let this moment be a countdown to your death, right from this second. I'll fuck you while holding this knife to your throat, and you will submit. You will even take your own enjoyment in it, I'll make sure. And the moment you come, I will slice your throat and kill you. Your last moment will consist of the most humiliating method of pleasure. That will be my last gift to you."

Kiehle smirked from the unmistakable trace of appal in Roy's one, wide eye. "Too bad I don't swing that way when it comes to people like you. Then you really would have gotten what you deserve." Kiehle's eyes showed no sign of repent. "Just for the record, after he said those words, I managed to overpower him and killed him first."

Roy took many deep breaths while listening, and at the same time feeling how the blood was pumping out of his hand. Deciding he refused to go down without a fight, he pulled his knee up to his chest in a split second and kicked Kiehle right in the chest with his utmost strength. It had its effect. The man flew back and off of him, and hit the ground with his back first a few steps away. But that wasn't nearly enough. He recovered fast and stood back up on unsteady feet.

"It's futile," Kiehle sneered. "Perhaps I would've let you win if I had managed to imagine you on top and leading this damaged country, Mustang. But unfortunately, I can't. You're too soft, too cowardly and lacking in several other departments." He turned away with a grumpy snort. "And the irony is, you were my motivation."

Mustang cursed as he twisted his head to spot his own stabbed hand being pinned to the ground above his head. He moved his hand towards the grip of the dagger to remove it, but then Kiehle was back, swiftly stepping onto his wrist to stop him before he could reach it. He gasped out in pain.

"Are you surprised? You've always known I despise you, so why would someone like you be my motivation? I'll tell you." Kiehle directed the gun he had picked up from one of the Thule-soldiers towards Mustang's head from above, and Mustang stiffened, seeing him upside down from his view on the ground. With his other foot, Kiehle stepped down on the grip of the dagger, pressing it further through his hand. Roy arched helplessly back and parted his lips without a sound.

"If I ever let a fool like you surpass me, I'd begin to lose faith in myself," Kiehle said. "It's been nice playing this game with you for all these years, Mustang. But now you know more than I feel comfortable with. There's no turning back from the shame of being violated, raped and tortured as a child, at least not when I look at you – the last person I saw before my life was ruined, and seeing how great you're doing now regardless of your cowardly methods."

Roy felt sickened. The pain flushed through him from both the blade and Kiehle's weight on his wrist. Any time the bone in his arm would probably break. He couldn't remember that he had ever been this defeated before... Did he deserve this?

"Rheo..." Roy snarled. "You're not using that incident as an excuse for this. Not for killing me. Not for tormenting Alfons Heiderich. That is who you are, and it seems to be too late now. You will never be able to have the life you wish for now."

Kiehle smiled a dark smile. "Thank you, Roy. For finally showing your hatred to me. Your pity has always killed me."

Somehow that smile felt strange. Roy closed his eye. _Thank you?_ Needless to say, he had never been thanked like that before.

There was a small silence which was close to unbearable. Roy figured, life had never been fair for anyone.

"Goodbye, Roy," Kiehle said. Then he pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked and Mustang's heart beat rapidly against his chest. Unexpectedly, there had been no loud gunshot, and he perplexedly wondered why, until he realized the gun was out of bullets.

"Fuck," Kiehle cursed. "Why have you always been this hard to kill?"

He hadn't even said it, before something dropped and hit the ground right next to him from above. With widened eyes, he discovered to his bemusement that it was another gun. He started laughing hard, and picked it up. "Never mind that," he chortled and discarded the useless gun to the ground. "It seems someone up there wants you dead as well, Mustang."

Mustang swallowed, but narrowed his eye. This coincidence was almost too unfortunate to be true. "Rheo, you won't get away with this and you know it. Killing me won't solve anything."

"No, it won't solve everything," Kiehle admitted. "But I will discover a way to find that document and burn it. _Then,_ everything will work out for me. And you probably know the first one I will hunt down to thank after that."

"No, who?" Roy asked dismally.

"The one you always kept away from me, the one I wanted from the start."

"You motherfucking bastard," Roy snarled. "So, Alfons Heiderich was the closest one to Alphonse you could get your hands on."

"Indeed." Kiehle directed the new gun towards Roy's head. "This time, you're dead."

Abruptly the loud sound of gunfire loomed against the walls at the bottom of the crevice. Not only once. Twice, thrice, four times, bullets were piercing through flesh and spraying the ground in crimson.

Roy's eye saw only black, as he was clutching his eye tightly shut. How pathetic he was. He would never be able to keep them safe from Carl R. Kiehle now. He hadn't even managed to protect them from him while working with the bastard. He hat let Alfons Heiderich get raped, and got Edward shot. If the Gate's balance really decided the fate of people, it wouldn't save him either.

Then a body hit the ground with a heavy slam.

"Colonel!" a voice was shouting. "Colonel!"

He opened his eye slowly. He wondered why he didn't feel the pain of the bullets. _Was dying always this slow?_

A beautiful Queen with blond hair and dark, concerned eyes leaned over him, removing the dagger from his palm and brushed his hair off his damp face. Roy involuntary flinched in pain as the blade was withdrawn from his flesh.

"Colonel," Riza repeated, her voice shaking of worry. "Are you all right, sir?"

He frowned at her. Then he tried to sit up, realizing that he wasn't the one who had been pierced by bullets.

The body of Brigadier General Carl Rheo Kiehle lay behind him, covered in dark blood and his eyes as lifeless as they had been while he were alive, only blanker, and his face screwed up in a twisted, albeit motionless grimace.

Riza was already bandaging the bleeding wound on his hand. "Sir, please don't move too much," she instructed.

"He thanked me," Mustang said in a low voice, and turned away from the dead man as reality came down to him. "That's what you wanted to hear, huh…?" He bowed his head. "Hopefully you will be that person you were supposed to be now." His own voice sounded hollow.

_Rheo...__ Why did you turn into this person you didn't want to be against your own will?_

Riza looked at him as she finished bandaging, concern written in her eyes. "Colonel, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I will be. Thank you for saving my life once again." He finally looked at her. "I'm glad you are okay as well, Lieutenant," he said.

Her face softened. Then she quickly stood up and saluted. "I came to confirm your safety, sir. Due to this, I have shot a fellow officer of my own country and I'll be willing to accept any consequences from that action."

He rose as well, straightening his back and looked down at the body for some seconds. "No. That's not what happened," Roy Mustang said. "He fell. He fell in line of duty."

* * *

Alfons woke up slowly, still feeling pain trickling in his foot. He stared straight up at a sky of stars and he almost smiled in happiness in response. They were so clear, and so many, and the only thing ruining how beautiful they looked were the many thin black familiar hands consuming them in darkness, covering the ceiling in the roof. They looked like they were searching. He lifted his head up, propping himself up on his arms. They were everywhere, some of them closing in on him. The Gate was further away in front of him, and he was lying outside the transmutation circle. But that didn't matter. They could easily reach out to him. Eventually they would.

He had no strength, barely enough to sit up, so he remained lying down on his back, listening to the sounds of laughing voices. It was echoing in his ears, like children laughing in joy while playing.

The stretching black hands nudged at his feet, seeming to be smelling his scent before wrapping around him and tightening, making sure he wouldn't get away. It felt uncomfortable.

Alfons tried to move despite the lack of energy in his body, finding that he could and sat up slowly, hazily regarding the creepy black monsters. They looked like snakes, coiling leisurely around him. He was in such a state of astonishment that he didn't even realize the rest of his surroundings until a voice sparked his mind's reach.

"Alfons!" Edward yelled out. He was further away to his left, by a large split in the ground.

Alfons twisted his head towards him, looking worried. To his dread he saw how Edward was fighting against the black hands that tried to get a hold of him too, while reaching his metal hand out towards him. Stretching out to attain him. To protect him.

Alfons realized a lot must have happened while he was unconscious. The entire floor was parted in two. He and Edward were being stuck on one side, and everyone else was on the other. The Gate could probably reach for all of them. But it needed only one.

Only _him._

Alfons' eyes hardened. So this was it, huh. The thought of leaving this beautiful world stung his heart like he had been swallowing a handful of needles. The needles were torturing his heart on the inside of his chest, poking and stabbing him with the inevitable truth. He was going to die. He would never see Edward again. There was nothing he could do. He had hoped it would take much longer. That he might have had a couple of years left spending with Edward in this world, but no. Now the second world was rejecting him of life. So be it. He was still grateful for the time he had had.

_So be it..._

"Edward, get away from here," Alfons instructed calmly.

Edward stared at him with wide eyes, already realizing to his horror that Alfons was giving up. "Are you an idiot? Stand up! Get away yourself!"

"I can't," Alfons said softly, which was true. He couldn't feel his legs at all. Did he even have legs still? He stared at them. They seemed to be attached still, yet it felt like they weren't there. Like he was becoming paralyzed.

"Alfons!" Edward shouted out. He finally managed to pull himself free from the black hands that had been exploring and keeping him restrained and sprinted directly for Alfons in shear fortitude, reaching his side and dropping to his knees while locking his arms tightly around him. His hands fisted the back of Alfons' shirt as he pulled him close. "This isn't supposed to happen," he exclaimed. "It can't be over. I'll do anything…"

"Edward," Alfons said, touching his hair gently. Fortunately he could still use his arms. "It's okay."

"What the hell do you mean?" Edward grated. "It's not okay!" He clapped his hands quickly and clamped them down on the black monstrous snakes coating Alfons's legs. His transmutation died down even before anything happened, and Edward's eyes widened. "No way…"

Alchemy didn't work on these ugly creatures! He tried desperately again, clapping and planting his palms onto the things, but nothing changed. "Damn it!" he cursed. _How could he stop this?_

The black hands tightened further around his knees, making Alfons grind his teeth as a shooting pain shot through his body in all the places he could still feel from his marked foot. But he ignored it. "This_ is_ supposed to happen…" he said softly. He had to try calming Edward down. "I'm—" The black arms suddenly pulled at him sharply, and a great sparkling energy started hurling around him like a huge tornado before he could say more. He closed his eyes and held his breath. It seemed like the Gate was going for the final forfeit.

_Yes, it was supposed to happen. But like this? Not like this…_

_Wouldn't he even get to say goodbye?_

The cyclone of energy and black hands were lifting him and pulling him back towards the Gate. In the chaos he had lost the hold of Edward, but still Edward was reaching out for him.

"_NO!"_

On the other side of the crevice, the others were witnessing what was happening in shock and disbelief.

"Alfons!" Al cried out, thinking quickly that he had to do something to help. He clapped his hands and touched the ground. Lightning shot up around him as the ground immediately stretched out across the crack, creating a solid bridge, large enough that it would be safe to cross over the huge gap. Shortly after he was on his feet again and started sprinting towards the scene. But he was stopped before he could get very far across. He looked back at the man holding him, and saw black hair and a huge eye-patch.

"Roy," he quivered. It seemed like he had just come back up the stair down the crevice he had transmuted for Riza a short while ago.

"Don't get close," Mustang ordered, but didn't let go of the boy because he obviously wouldn't listen to him willingly. As far as he could tell, there was little to be done and the Gate was too dangerous to get closer to now. No matter how much he had wanted to protect Alfons Heiderich, he couldn't protect him from the Gate. The black hands were covering most of the room with the whirlwind of energy in the centre.

Meanwhile Alphonse struggled in his grip, shouting and staring desperately in the direction of his brother and Alfons. "NII-SAN! ALFONS! _NO!_"

Edward sprinted at the speed of light and had thrown himself headfirst into the whirlwind, where he tugged Alfons down and made them both land on their stomachs on the ground, facing each other. But it still didn't make the tornado disappear. He gripped tightly around Alfons' upper arms. Holding him back before he was dragged even further towards the Gate, even if they were already all too close to it to have much time to think of something.

They were already by the remains of the swastika. The black hands stopped pulling him slightly because of their resistance, and Alfons lifted his head to face Edward and clung to his arms in a secure grip. This was probably his last chance to say goodbye. But he could only stare at Edward's desperate golden eyes. Even in that state he looked beautiful. Edward's grip tightened around his arms, muttering almost incoherently.

"Not you. I can't lose you. Not again."

Was Edward crying? Alfons didn't want him to be sad. But maybe he was crying as well, he didn't take time to notice. He smiled at Edward, to make him feel a little better. "I told you, it's okay like this. I wish we had some more time to be together, but I knew this would happen. I'm just glad it's happening while you still remember me."

"I'd never forget you, no matter what," Edward cried. "You can't disappear! I won't let you! I promised to protect you."

"I'm letting you off the hook," Alfons smiled unhappily. Edward looked so disheartened; he wished he could've made him feel better. "I'll always be with you. My life was wonderful while knowing you." His face started to dissolve leisurely, his cheek scattering away like fragments of glass breaking. He was pulled a little further back, and now he was at the very edge of the Gate.

"Better me, rather me than your brother," Alfons said and Edward gasped.

"You knew… about the theory?"

"The night you left out in the rain… you threw the coded book across the room. You taught me how to decode it in Munich once… so I did." Alfons chuckled. "I was up all night. And I found out…"

Edward was speechless. That was so long ago. All this time... Alfons had known?

Alfons let go of Edward's arm with one hand to lightly brush his tears away, but before he could, his hand dissolved into small fragments right before of his own eyes. He stared at it in wonder. He felt no pain. Vivid blue eyes met Edward's wide amber ones once again, and he leaned into Edward's lips. Edward's lips were warm, but his were cold.

_Was he dying now?_

"At least I got to say goodbye," Alfons whispered, and Edward could only understand his words because he read his lips. The winds of energy and the echoing of the black souls were deafening.

"I'll never forget you. I'll always love you."

"Alfons!" Edward grated out. "Don't you dare let go of my hand."

Alfons smiled and squeezed Edward's flesh hand slightly with the one he still had left. "Edward, promise me you must go on and…"

"No… No!" Edward gripped him tighter. "I can't do that."

"Please. Live."

Edward shook his head and refused to let go, but the effort was in vain. His hands suddenly clutched around nothing and he was only hugging the empty air as Alfons' remains were pulled into the yellow depths of the Gate, along with the hurricane of energy and laughing voices of dead souls. In desperation Edward stretched down after him with both hands.

"_ALFO__NS!" _

Both his metal and flesh hand had all their fingers spread out so wide it hurt.

The last thing dissolving was his deep azure eyes, with his smile still echoing in them.

Then Alfons was gone.

_Gone…_

Edward stiffened in the midst of shock, a lump growing in his throat and a warm flood pressing forward from behind his eyes. He sat up slowly on his knees by the edge of the Gate, darkness covering his eyes and his fingers gripping tightly at the ground while Alfons' last words repeated over and over in his mind. Alfons had known all along. He had endured everything. Until the very end, he had smiled. He had told him to live.

_Please. __Live..._

But something inside Edward's heart just died. Images of Alfons' bright smile flashed before his eyes. He existed in every thought of his mind. He was seeing Alfons working on blueprints of the latest rocket model, Alfons was laughing at him while eating his poor attempt of cooking breakfast, Alfons was standing out in the rain and kissing him, Alfons was sitting beside him on the rooftop and watched the starry night over Munich, Alfons was resting on top of his chest with a soft smile and listening to his beating heart, Alfons was lying in his lap covered in blood and his eyes closed.

_Edward, l__ive..._

_I'll always be with you._

Edward dried off his cheek with his sleeve and slowly stood up on shaking legs. All around him the black hands were heading home, pulling back, letting go of the world. The whirl of energy had disappeared along with Alfons' body and soul.

The deal was over.

Everything eventually turned quiet. The Gate remained, but it had calmed down to normal. Waiting for him to destroy it.

Edward gazed up towards the sky, towards the stars Alfons had loved. "What is the equivalent exchange in this?" he asked the dark night sky. "Tell me..."

Behind him Roy's unit had gathered, standing quietly with their heads bowed in grief, as if an imaginary requiem was being played in the distance.

Jean Havoc lifted a cigarette shakily to his mouth and lit it. Next to him, Breda was clutching his gun tightly in his hands. Fuery was bowing his head deeply. Riza Hawkeye's eyes had turned glassy, her hand lifted to cover her mouth in disbelief.

Colonel Roy Mustang silently let go of Alphonse and turned away. So Alfons Heiderich had gone, after all. He hadn't had the time to be in this world for long. Neither had he had much time to enjoy it considering what he had been through. Still, he had made Edward the happiest person in the world while being alive. Mustang swore to himself that he would remember him. People like Alfons Heiderich existed not to be forgotten.

Alphonse's large eyes had teared up and he swallowed a couple of times. He couldn't believe this. Alfons was gone... Just when he had accepted him for everything he was, and everything he was to Edward.

Alfons Heiderich had almost been like another brother to him. At the same time he had been someone his brother loved more than a brother. Alfons had always cared, not only about Edward, but about Al too. Alphonse didn't feel like stopping the tears that pressed through the barrier of his bronze orbs. Alfons had been a good person. Someone who had deserved to live. He had deserved to live in _this_ world.

But Schiller had been right in the end. The world was a cruel and unfair place to live in.

Al took a few steps towards his brother, speaking in a weak voice. "Nii-san…" But what could he say? What could he possibly say which could make his brother feel better? Probably nothing. Edward wouldn't be the same after this. He had been so happy whenever he had been with Alfons, and Al wished he could bring it all back. He wished he had gone instead. But that wasn't possible anymore. It was gone forever.

Alfons wouldn't return to this world ever again.

"I'm sorry, Al," Edward suddenly said. His voice sounded strangely coherent. Al had expected him to be far more grief-struck and frowned at him. Why did he apologize to him? Edward's next words made his heart twist in his chest.

"I can't let him go." Edward still had his back turned to him, his face directed at the Gate.

Al's eyes widened marginally, and Roy stepped quickly over to him with a frown. "I'm very sorry about all this, Fullmetal, but what do you mean about that? Hell, I would have done anything if there was a way, but sadly it isn't anything we can do. It's too late…"

Edward turned to him and looked up, his eyes strong and resolute. "No. This isn't over yet." He paused before he continued. "Colonel… Please, this will really be the last thing I'll ever ask of you."

Roy didn't like the sound of this.

"If I'm not back within thirty minutes, you have to destroy the Gate."

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes like he was insane.

Edward turned away from them again, back towards the open Gate and stared down into the yellow swirls of energy. "I'm going after him. I know he isn't dead," he added quietly.

The Gate had needed a sacrifice from the other world, and Eckart and Peterson had both gone first. There was still hope that Alfons could make it. He was still inside there, Edward just knew it. There was no way he could give up on Alfons.

Roy was silent for a short while. This was really insane, but he somehow understood Edward's way of thinking. Alfons had been the last person to go into the Gate, not the first. Maybe there was a way to bring him out of there alive. If anyone could do it, it would be Edward. Besides, when the blond alchemist had made up his mind about something, there was no way of altering his decision.

Al stepped to his brother's side, unsurprisingly resolute. "If you're going, I'm going too."

Edward turned to him, looking a combination of discomfort and pleading. "Al, please understand. You can't come with me."

"No, _you _must understand. I'm tired of hearing you say that," Al said. "I'm going with you whether you like it or not." He sounded neither mad nor criticizing. He was simply stating a fact. "We've always been through everything together, all those years we were journeying together. That is still what I want to do. Going into the Gate is no exception, and two alchemists think better than one."

"But… there's no guarantee that we'll make it back," Edward said. His voice was stern.

"I know," Al said. "But if I can't go with you, I'll stop you from going myself."

Edward couldn't help but smile softly at that statement. It reminded him of the time Alfons had told him the exact same thing. He gave in, lifting his hand and letting it drop onto Al's head to rub his hair in an appreciating gesture. "Okay, little brother."

After all, this only made him more confident that they had to make it back out again alive.

It was time. Soon he would reach his final trial, to test his strength on the equivalent bond to both his little brother and his beloved.

* * *

A/N: We're getting so close to the end. I hope the wait was worthwhile. So, are you ready for the last chapter of this monster of a story, soon to come?

What you review here will echo in my very soul for eternity.


	33. Harbinger

Here is the last chapter. Thank you all for following this story until the end.

* * *

**Chapter 33: Harbinger**

Every living nerve in his body and every rational thought in his mind were screaming and shouting at him that he ought to stop the Elric-brothers from doing this. He had to be crazy to contain himself from Edward for letting both him and his brother go down to that God forsaken place after all they had been through in the past.

Their safety was one of the things he had worked hard and long to protect, risked his life for, even shared his life for. For a long time he had been Edward's lover, and felt close to a father figure for Al. And now he was going to let both of them jump into the most dangerous, unpredictable, unexplainable and not to mention _frightening _alchemic phenomenon the worlds had ever seen.

Roy Mustang quietly realized, he would really lose him this time.

Edward met his eye, a soft smile on his face. "Thanks for everything, Colonel. You're the only one who would really understand."

Did he understand? Maybe more than he wanted to admit. "Take care, Fullmetal." He held the golden gaze for a moment. Edward had always possessed such strong eyes. It came from the undying determination in his soul. He would make it. Then he turned to Alphonse who now stood next to his brother after convincing him that he wouldn't let Edward leave without him.

"Be safe, Alphonse, and take care of your brother," Roy said. Alphonse would make it too. He had his big brother.

Al smiled softly. "I will."

Edward nodded to the others, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda and Fuery, before turning around and facing the Gate. "Thirty minutes," he said. "Then you destroy this Gate, no matter what."

"I know, Fullmetal." It was a short amount of time. He wanted to say he could wait longer, for hours, to give them more time. But Edward would only turn down the offer. The Gate had to be destroyed once and for all before it did any more damage.

Edward Elric stared down into the yellow and white mix of colours, the surging soup of power and alchemy. "I'm tired of telling you this all the time, but," he said quietly. "Just hold out a little bit longer, Alfons. You're stronger than you know."

Al stepped up beside him and both of their eyes met resolutely, as were their palms. They would both make it and save Alfons Heiderich in the process.

"Let's go, Al."

"M-m!"

They jumped, holding onto each other's hand. Edward wouldn't let go of that hand until they were safe. He couldn't afford to lose him on their way down.

On the surface, Mustang turned away and bowed his head. He knew he would probably not see them ever again. He stared down at the back of his hand, the one that hadn't been pierced by a blade, at the alchemy circle of fire drawn into his skin. It was still scratched, but would be usable again after some cleaning. He would wait as long as he could.

* * *

The colours were circling all around them, bathing them in tons of strong light. Edward never looked back. In one way he had a plan, in another way not. Nothing could be planned inside the Gate. But he decided it would be best to take things more or less spontaneously down there. One way or another, they would survive this. He wouldn't let anything happen to Al.

They were falling for an eternity. Edward felt like his consciousness was slipping, but he held on to it as hard as he held onto his little brother's hand. Feeling his little brother's hand was the reassurance he needed to be able to keep his mind conscious. He noticed Al's eyes drooping, but he nudged him awake with a tug of his arm.

Finally they seemed to have reached the bottom. Neither of them had been hurt, nor did they even feel hitting the ground at all. It was more like they had simply stopped falling, and everything had turned completely white all around them. How nostalgic, Edward thought dryly.

Silence was sinking over the brothers, except for a low pressing pealing sound. There was one low tone that never ended and sounded almost like energy itself, or maybe like the Gate itself? If a Gate could make a sound. It was the sound of nothing, like a nonexistent wind.

"This is where we met the first time I saw you in your real body," Edward said in a low voice.

Al nodded. "I wonder if the Gates will show up like last time." At that time one Gate had showed up behind each of them, representing each of their Gates.

"Hopefully," Edward muttered. "Or else we'll be stuck here."

Al looked around for Alfons, but he couldn't spot him anywhere. Everything was just pure white. "Are you sure we'll be at the same place as Alfons?"

Edward nodded. "He has to be here somewhere. Even if people have a different Gate inside their souls, every Gate is connected to this timeless place." He twisted is head around as well and moseyed through the white mist of nothing, until he spotted something. He gasped. There was something there which clearly stood out from the uncontaminated whiteness. A small moving dot, far away. It seemed to drive closer towards them. Edward couldn't properly make out what it was. But it could be a person.

And he was right. It was a person.

Although, it wasn't the person he had thought it would be at all. He seemed taller and bigger, broader across the shoulders. Soon he was close enough that they could see his face, and the brothers were long frozen like a couple of statues in shock.

The man had long, blonde hair with sideburns and a pair of square glasses sitting on his nose in front of his golden eyes.

Edward gawked in disbelief. "Old man?" he uttered baffled. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Hello," Van Hohenheim said, lifting his hand into a small wave. "Edward and Alphonse, this is a surprise."

"Why... Why are you here?" Edward blurted. "I thought..."

"It's a long story which could be told very briefly." He smiled at them, his eyes wandering to Al. "I see there's a lot I've missed. You've got your body back, Al. I'm happy for that. Edward was always worried that he might have failed, but he is my son and already a much better alchemist than I could hope to become."

"Dad..." Al whispered, his eyes tearing up. He could vaguely remember that he had met his father as a suit of armour, but this was different. He had never seen him with his own body back. "What are you doing here?"

"I died," Hohenheim said. "But I figure Edward tried to save me and moved my body to the transmutation circle beneath the Gate in Munich. It brought me to this place."

Edward's eyes widened. "At that time I thought the Gate could bring you back to our world. When I came back to Amestris I realized you never came back. But..." Why was his being here now? _If he was dead...?_

"I appreciate your attempt, son," Hohenheim said, a soft chuckle laced in his tone. "But my body is no longer fit enough to walk amongst the living, and my soul has no body to return to. There's no life for me in any of the worlds any more than here."

"So now you're stuck here, unable to either live or die?" Edward deduced in quiet realization that it was his entire fault. He bowed his head and rubbed his forehead. "Damn it..."

Hohenheim still smiled. "No, I could die if I want to. This is rather convenient. Thanks to you two, I'll have a good reason to die. You'll need a Gate to go back to Amestris, and I might be able to call out to it and help you get back."

"Wait," Al said. "Are you sure there's no way you can...?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "I'm sorry, Al. I regret that I never was a proper father to you or your brother. But now I'm just happy I can make some use of this rotting body."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I'll transmute myself into a Gate," Hohenheim said.

"What?" Edward breathed.

"You can't do that!" Al shot in. "You—"

"Haven't you heard what I've just told you, Alphonse?" Van Hohenheim inquired softly. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this. Now I can finally die in peace, knowing that I've done my sons a favour."

"Wait a minute, first of all, it isn't the Gate we're looking for right now," Edward said honestly.

Hohenheim nodded. "You're looking for Alfons Heiderich, I presume."

Edward stared at him, suddenly agitated. "You saw him?"

Hohenheim nodded. "He was standing right where you two are now, not long ago."

"Then where is he now?" Edward asked desperately.

Hohenheim ripped up a wound in his hand, letting the blood flow from his palm. "I will make the Amestris gate. Hopefully he will appear before you. Believe in yourselves, that's all that matters."

Both Al and Edward protested and wanted to stop him as he clapped his hands and pressed them to his heart. Hohenheim continued to smile as he faded into a soft light, glowing brighter and brighter. He was in progress before they could even reach him.

Edward abruptly backpedalled away and tugged Al further back while covering over his eyes to avoid being totally blinded. Al covered his eyes with his arms as well, but still tried to see as much as he could. A huge Gate suddenly appeared right before them, blocking away all the light.

Everything went silent again. Van Hohenheim would now be gone forever.

"He really did it, that old man..." Edward muttered. "Watch it, Al!" he added sharply as the doors slowly started to open, creaking loudly as they swung to the sides of the black insides.

They couldn't be taken back yet! He hadn't seen Alfons at all. Where was he? How could they find him in here?

"Nii-san, look!" Al exhaled suddenly, sounding slightly horrified. He pointed into the darkness of the opening doors, and Edward's eyes narrowed as he followed his finger. Then he gasped.

Their first challenge was conquered. They had found Alfons. He hung high above them in the opening of the Gate, almost completely covered by slithering black hands. Even if they had at least found him, it seemed to be a tricky situation. The black hands had swirled around his body like an endless rope, around his arms and wrists, legs and ankles, stomach and throat. His head was bowed heavily forward, so Edward couldn't see his face. He was probably unconscious. His limbs hung completely lax in the grip of the black monsters of the Gate. The eyes were staring at them from everywhere in the darkness and their mocking and playful childish laughter rang in both of their ears. Edward tensed. It was like the Gate was teasing him by showing him Alfons in this state.

Edward's fists knotted at his sides and he took some cautious steps towards the Gate.

"Nii-san, be careful," Al said, holding his arm back. "How are we supposed to get him down?"

"I'll rip him down from there if I have to," Edward muttered. "Stay here, Al." Without waiting for a reply, he leaped right into the Gate.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled after him, but he didn't follow. What was his brother thinking, making such rash decisions? He wanted to go after him and pull him away from there, but his brother had clearly told him to stay. For now he would listen and just watch. If something happened, he might be of better use standing on the outside than being caught in the same trap.

Edward had jumped straight the mass of black hands, and now he was with great suppleness climbing his way up amongst them, like climbing a tree. The black hands were moving and wriggling all around him, even reaching for him, but he just ignored them and pulled his limbs away whenever they motioned to hold him back. There were so many of them that it wasn't really hard to climb up. He finally reached Alfons and grabbed around his leg to pull himself the rest of the way up.

"Alfons, hang in there!" Edward called, but saw no motion in his face. He was probably still knocked out. Edward started tugging and ripping against the black hands with his metal hand while he wrapped his legs around some others to keep himself from falling. The black hands were in constant movement, like snakes, but surprisingly they didn't hold onto Alfons harder than Edward could remove them with his own strength. Realizing this, Edward started working even faster and got Alfons' legs and thighs free, then his throat and arms, and in the end he managed to tug away the ones around his chest and stomach.

Alfons' face stirred slightly, and Edward thought he might pass out in relief. Alfons was really still alive, and he was holding around him and all they had to do now was to get out of this hell before the black monsters changed their minds. Still, he couldn't help wondering why they let go of Alfons that easily. He hoped they hadn't managed to do something to him already... But he saw no missing limbs or anything unusual about him either, so for now he would hope that he was in one piece. And he ought to keep it that way.

Edward climbed up to eye level with him and touched his cool cheek with his flesh palm. "Alfons, can you hear me?"

The younger man didn't open his eyes, but his chest was rising and falling, and his heart was beating. This was Alfons' body and it was functioning. Edward lifted Alfons' arm over his shoulder to carry most of his weight and slipped his left hand around his waist. "You'll be okay; I'll get you out of here," he reassured. Then he took a quick look down, deciding it wasn't too far to jump. Then he let go and jumped forward, aiming for the white ground outside the Gate, still with Alfons in a secure grip.

He landed heavily on both feet in front of Al, who immediately moved to take a hold around Alfons as well and lifted his other arm over his shoulder. Together they hurriedly dragged Alfons away from the Gate, further away into the empty white space.

The Gate's doors creaked loudly as they shut closed again, and Edward stopped and twisted his head around to watch it with a narrow look. The Gate was dissolving away, like it had never been there in the first place. Although, Edward didn't feel too anxious about it. He was just happy he had gotten Alfons out of there. Hopefully they would find another way to get out of this white space.

Al turned around too, looking anxious. "Now what...?"

Edward was about to answer, but stopped himself as Alfons moved slightly in between them and opened his eyes slowly. A low groan escaped from his lips.

"Alfons, are you okay?" Edward asked, already grinning with relief. He couldn't care less where they were. What mattered to him right now was that last time he spoke with Alfons hadn't been his last, after all.

Alfons lifted his head and stared at him with suddenly large eyes. "Edward... and Al! What...?" He quickly released himself from them and stepped back, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

Edward crossed his arms. "You didn't think I would let you go that easily, did you?"

Alfons gawked at him and his hand shot up to his forehead. The last thing he remembered was his final words to Edward as his body broke into pieces. _Live._ Edward wasn't making a lot of effort to live up to his last wish. "This has to be an illusion," he mumbled.

"No." Edward chuckled. "We're both real."

Alfons parted his lips to speak, eyes immediately tearing up. "Why?" he whispered, letting his hand drop to his side. "Why did you follow after me? There's no way we'll get out of here alive, at least not me. You should've stayed. You don't have to risk yourself for me anymore. I've accepted—"

Edward stepped closer to him, so close that their noses almost touched. "Don't say that. I haven't. I'll never accept you disappearing again. I told you I would protect you, didn't I? I'll find a way to get us all out of here."

The tears refused to stop flowing from his eyes, and Alfons could only wrap his arms around Edward's neck and hide his face in order to cover them up. He felt Edward's arms around him as well, soothingly stroking his back, and he swore, if this was a dream he wanted to die. Because it was the best goddamn dream he had ever experienced, and it was a perfect way for everything to end.

"I'm sorry," Alfons blurted. "I didn't want any of you to die for me. I knew the Gate was targeting me and people were even starting to lose their memories of me. It was like my fate was already decided. What would be the point if you wouldn't remember me anymore? You're everything to me. I wanted to go when I still had good memories of the two of us together."

Edward gripped his shoulders tightly. "You idiot! There's no such thing as fate. You never had to go anywhere, and you aren't either. Anything which has something to do with alchemy, including that mark on your foot and the Gate, can be reversed."

Alfons hugged him tighter and buried his face into his shoulder. "I know..."

"There has to be a way out of here," Edward said.

"There is one," Al said, and his brother turned his head to him. Edward already knew what he was thinking. Slowly, he stepped back from Alfons and addressed his little brother.

"We can't, Al..."

"It's obvious, really!" Al defied. "Alfons won't get past the Gate to Amestris anymore, you saw that in the Gate that disappeared just now. The only way is to go to _his_ world."

Edward gritted his teeth. "That will put _you_ in danger. Besides, Alfons had a deadly illness before. What if it comes back?"

"Actually, I've thought about that already," Al said. "And I think you're wrong. Do you remember we talked about the Gate in a sense of time travel?"

"Yeah..."

"By travelling through the Gate, you've somehow transmuted a way of going into another time since the other world is in another time. But going back in time isn't possible," Al explained. "You can only go into another present."

"So far I'm with you," Edward said.

"Since Alfons isn't sick now, theoretically it isn't possible for his body to reverse to be in the state it was when he left his world one month ago."

Edward frowned.

"He'll be the way he is now," Al said. "If my theory is right, the illness left his body for good when he left that world."

Everything he said made perfect sense, now that he really thought about it. Al was right, Edward mused. "You're brilliant, Al." It could work. But that didn't change the fact that both Al and Alfons had to be in the same world. If the Gate took Al, Edward would never be able to live with himself.

"Don't worry about me, Nii-san," Al said, reading Edward's thoughts. "I'll get through too. I'm an alchemist, in contradiction to Alfons. We'll do a combined transmutation again, like we did when we were tied up earlier. That way, we'll be able to cross over just like the time Envy threw me down here."

Edward stared at him for a long time, utterly awe-struck. His little brother was a genius. They were going to make it, and it was all thanks to him. He sent his little brother a proud smile and nodded. "Alright, let's do it." He turned to Alfons again, who stood a little shaken beside him, and Edward realized first now that he had been awfully quiet. Not even protesting about the prospect of going back to Munich. He looked pale and dazed, and his eyes weren't directed at either Edward or Al, but rather out at nothing.

"Alfons?" Edward said hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Alfons suddenly gagged, like he was going to be sick and both of his arms hugged tightly around his own stomach. His eyes were stretched wide. Something was definitely not right.

"Alfons, what wrong?" Edward demanded and gripped around his shoulders again. "Say something!"

"S-Stay away!" Alfons managed. His voice was hoarse like he had been screaming. "St-Stay away from me."

"What?" Edward scowled.

"Something is wrong with me." Alfons shut his eyes and yelled just as his arms suddenly jerked up to grip at Edward, but before it happened he prevented himself from touching him, seeming like he was struggling to control his own arms from continuing to clutch after him. "Run!" Alfons cried out. "Run, before I hurt you!"

"Alfons, what are you talking about?" Edward's mind was flustered in alarm. He gripped after Alfons' hand, but the younger backed away from him.

Edward frowned. Had something happened to him inside that Gate, after all? What was wrong with him?

"I don't know what's happening," Alfons whispered, meeting Edward's eyes with his pleading ones. "Please, just leave me and run!"

"No way!" Edward yelled.

A terrible and devouring pain was shooting through Alfons' body, coming from his foot, from his mark. His head shot back and his lips parted into a silent scream. It felt like something was creeping up inside him and taking control of every nerve, slowly suffocating and ripping him apart from the inside. His senses were weakening, as was the rest of his body, and soon he couldn't even gasp for air.

"I... can't control my own body..." he croaked, his voice barely even recognisable anymore, before his chest all of a sudden felt like it ripped apart and a thin black hand shot right out of his body. The black arm stretched out from his chest, leaving him in total shock and unable to move. It hurt, but still it surprised him that it didn't hurt as intensely as it should have.

Edward and Al were staring at him in shock and disbelief as well, completely frozen to the white ground.

"What is that?" Al managed with a thick gulp.

Edward took some deep breaths. "I'm not sure." He had to do something! There had to be something he could do, _anything!_ If not, this changed everything. Maybe all three of them wouldn't make it after all. _Think, think!_ He had just told Alfons a minute ago that anything related to alchemy could be reversed somehow. It seemed like something was inside Alfons. If he could just figure out how to get it the hell out of him!

Alfons' head rested against his own chest and his arms hung laxly down by his sides. The black hand standing out of his chest was wavering slightly in all directions like it was exploring its surroundings.

"Alfons?" Edward called hesitantly, trying to find out if Alfons was still with them.

Alfons' features suddenly split into a grinning grimace that Edward had never seen him do before, and as he met the predatory azure eyes he was certain that this wasn't Alfons anymore, not even a homunculus. He seemed to be something much worse.

"We meet again, Edward Elric."

"Who are you?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"I'm _it_, of course," it said with Alfons' voice, although it still didn't sound like his voice. It sounded twisted and it echoed into the nothingness of the white space among them. "The one and only, behold. Everything you can see and not see. Your God and your Devil. Your constructor and decomposer."

The brothers stood and stared in disbelief, and Edward wanted to shout his lungs out in frustration. How could he have let something like _this_ happen?

"Are you the Gate?" Al inquired in a whisper.

"I am _Truth_," it said. "The perfect existence. It's nice seeing you again, Alphonse Elric. Have you been enjoying the gift I gave you?"

"What gift?" Al said shakily.

"Your lost memories, of course," Truth elaborated. "You still owe me for that, don't you? You can't get anything for free, I'm afraid."

Al's eyes widened, but then he stared straight into his brother's back.

Edward had placed himself neatly in front of his little brother, as a shield. "Get out of him, now."

Truth chortled smugly. That was _not _Alfons' way of laughing... "I've taken this body for my own. There's nothing you can do."

Edward's eyes narrowed while trying to ignore his own trembling. _No... Not this. He had been so close. So close to getting them both safely with him._ "Why?" he asked thickly. "Why are you taking him?"

"Even if I am everything, Edward Elric, I am also nothing. Do you know what that means?"

Edward was silent, since he probably didn't know and it sounded like a rhetorical question.

"You see, even if I am Alfa and Omega, I don't have a body of my own. I can only possess someone else's. I've chosen this boy, a long time ago since I had to give up on Alphonse Elric's body."

"M-My body?" Al echoed.

"I have never been able to wander the Earth," it said. "I've always been here, storing all kinds of information inside me, knowing everything of everything and everyone, every living being, every departed one. But now that I have a body of my own, I can finally be the ultimate being."

Al peered carefully past his brother's metal shoulder, his palm fisting the sleeve of his shirt. This place was frightening. It felt like he had spent a lifetime in here without knowing why. He had only been here once before, and that hadn't been for long. Or was that the only time? His body had been gone for four years. The reason why this place felt so nostalgic was because his body had been stored here while he had been just a soul in armour. Was that what_ Truth_ wanted to do with Alfons' body as well? Keep it stored in this emptiness? Or did he actually intend to walk around the Earth with it as his own?

"You have no right to take him," Edward said crustily. "Let him go."

Alfons looked at him calmly, with an indifferent smile in his eyes that the monster possessing him made him do. "No can do. What you're not aware of, Edward Elric, is that Alfons Heiderich made a deal with me before he came to your world."

Edward frowned. "A deal?"

"That's right. The deal was, _you can come across to the other side, but when you die, your body and soul belong to me_."

"What?" Edward whispered. "He never told me..."

"Of course not," Truth interjected. "I erased his memories of our meeting. But that did not, of course, mean that the deal wasn't legit."

"You cheating bastard," Edward groused. "Alfons isn't dead. Give him back!"

Truth grinned a wicked grin with Alfons' mouth. "To you he is practically dead. But I need his body alive. He was practically lying right next to me, so I figured he was available for the taking. I was starting to become impatient."

"Give him back!" Edward shouted louder, repeating the words.

"I will not."

Edward bared his teeth and suddenly sprung forward, dodging past the long black arm standing out of Alfons' chest in a quick, impulsive motion. Truth didn't make a single indication of moving as he reached at him, gripping his shoulders tightly and glared into his large crystal eyes.

"Alfons!" Edward searched his eyes, for any indication of his old self being in there. He had to be in there somewhere! "Fight him, I know you can do it. I know you're in there!"

Truth snorted. "It's futile, human. Alfons Heiderich may be conscious, looking out a window though his own eyes, but while being a prisoner in his own body he is powerless against me."

Edward's eyes widened and kept staring into the eyes of his lover. Alfons could see and hear everything, but he couldn't do anything. Edward gritted his teeth and clenched his shoulders tighter.

_What was he supposed to do?_

Truth closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, what should you do? Perhaps keep an eye on your little brother?"

A short scream suddenly sounded behind Edward and he gasped and turned towards Al. The black hand standing out of Alfons' chest had stretched out and grabbed him around his throat. Al fought desperately against the hold as it tightened and then started to pull him closer.

"Al!" Edward shot out and sprinted to help him. He reached it and tried to pry it free from his brother, but it was impossible to make it let go this time. And each second, Al was being forced to stumble closer to the creature that possessed Alfons.

"Let go of him!" Edward shouted in anger. "He has nothing to do with this!"

The black hand stopped dragging Al as he was only a small meter away from Alfons' body. "Yes, he does. The deal will end soon. I'll take from both of you until you've paid for your sins and your pathetic small lives, humans."

Al's eyes widened, but then the black hand abruptly released its hold and dropped him. He sank slowly down on the ground to his palms and knees. Edward kneeled beside him and gripped around his arm. "Al, are you alright?"

Al nodded, feeling his eyes welling from unshed tears. Were they this powerless against this thing? Was there nothing they could do to stop it?

The black hand was pulled back, all the way into Alfons' chest like it was sucked right into his body and disappeared.

Edward stared in disbelief at it.

"This body is mine," Alfons' voice said in triumph. "I've possessed him fully now. Let me show you." He bowed his head and smiled, and suddenly several black hands shot right out of his back beneath his shoulders, spreading themselves out like wings behind him. They flapped threateningly up and down, like that of an eagle readying to strike down on its prey.

Edward gawked and hurriedly pulled his little brother up to his feet to get him away from there, but too late. The back hands shot forward and swirled around them both and tightened around his chest and throat, forcefully parting him away from Al. He gritted his teeth and squeezed the arm around his throat with his metal hand, but it didn't seem to care. His eyes darted towards Al, who struggled a couple of meters away, and he twisted around in an attempt to free himself so he could rescue his brother. But everything was futile. No matter what he did, the arms just tightened, making him gag and gasp for his breath.

In the crook of his eye he was witnessing his little brother sinking back down to his knees and his eyes shutting tightly. He wasn't fighting anymore. "Al!" Edward shouted. His intent eyes directed at Truth again. "Let him go! Take me, whatever the hell you want_, just let my little brother go_!"

Truth scoffed, watching them struggle in pleasure. Then he felt something wet on his cheek and frowned, touching his own cheek in puzzlement. Tears were streaming from his eyes like a pair of miniature waterfalls. With a low chuckle, he fixed his eyes on Edward again. "It seems like your friend is crying for you. Humans are such weak, pathetic creatures."

Edward snarled and answered the look with a death-defying one. "Alfons..." He was still struggling in there, probably feeling helpless.

"I will give you one last choice," Truth said. "This is what you've wanted to prove all along, isn't it? Yes, I know it. You know what to do already, don't you, Edward Elric?" it inquired. "I'll be merciful and give you some minutes to make your resolve. Either way, it will be my win."

Slowly, the black arms loosened their holds on him, and Edward didn't know if he knew what the creature talked about or not. All he could think about was to get to his little brother. He sprang to him and fisted the front of his red coat as the black hands loosened their holds around him as well.

"Al! Al, are you okay?"

Al inhaled sharply a couple of times, before his bronze eyes opened and fixed on him. "Nii-san..."

Relieved, Edward sighed deeply. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Al shook his head. "I'm fine." He stood up slowly, just as the black arms pulled back into Alfons' body. It looked painful, but Alfons' face was completely expressionless.

Edward stared at Alfons again as well, eyes full of pain and hopelessness. What was he supposed to do? What transmutation could he do to reverse this? There had to be a way.

Suddenly Alfons' body collapsed on the ground like someone had cut a string holding him up.

Al started. "Nii-san!"

Edward was already sprinting towards Alfons' side, his mind alarmed by Truth's words, but ignoring it for now. "Alfons!" he called out and slouched down on his knees beside the limp form. "Talk to me, Alfons! Are you alright?"

He couldn't be alright. How could he be alright? There was no way Truth would just let him go. What had he meant then? Either way, it would be his win?

In his mind, his thoughts surfaced. Yes, there was one way to save Alfons indeed. But could he do it? He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Al kneeled down beside him as well, touching Alfons' forehead with a shaky hand. "He's just unconscious," he said softly.

Edward lifted Alfons' head carefully into his lap, stroking his bangs away from his damp forehead. "Hey... Alfons, can you hear me?"

Alfons' face looked completely peaceful, making it difficult for Edward to believe that he was probably still possessed. Though, he received no answer.

"Nii-san!" Al suddenly gasped out, and Edward jerked his head up with a scowl.

So, they were here finally. They were being surrounded by three huge black Gates, which had suddenly emerged at the same time. One behind Al, one behind Edward, and the last one behind Alfons.

"Our Gates..." Edward whispered and met his little brother's eyes. "You're still ready to do what we talked about before Truth appeared, right?"

"Yes," Al replied, slightly breathless, his heart beating fast inside his chest. "But, you mean we're going now? What about Alfons?"

"Yes, we're going now," Edward said. "We'll go through Alfons' Gate."

Al's eyes magnified. "But he's still—"

"That doesn't matter now," Edward said sternly. "It'll work out somehow. I'll think of something. He will make it."

Al looked unsure.

"Just do as I say, okay?" Edward urged.

Al nodded fast. "Okay..."

The metal of his middle finger was quite sharp after he had scratched it against something earlier, and Edward used it to carefully cut the palm of his hand, drawing a long stripe of blood.

Without hesitation Al reached his palm to him so he could do the same with his. Edward took his hand in his, and tried to not make it too deep. Only enough to make some blood trickle to the surface of his little brother's palm.

"Alright," Edward said softly. "Help me with him."

Al obliged. He stood up and helped Edward stand up while they both supported Alfons in between them. Alfons' head draped forward, not even stirring. But his heart was still beating, and that was enough for Edward to keep himself contained. He had to do this.

This moment wouldn't end like his nightmare, where only one of them could be saved. He ought to save them both.

They stepped closer towards the Gate they had chosen. Edward stared up at it, observing the familiar eye mark in the middle. He understood now the reason why the Gate had marked Alfons. It had done it after persuading him into that dangerous deal.

_It's my fault,_ Edward told Alfons inside his heart. _I brought you through the Gate that way, and I didn't even realize what happened. I will make it up to you. I promised you, I won't let you disappear._

Their palms were weeping crimson, and the brothers gave each other one last resolute look where they stood in a small circle.

"Ready?" Edward murmured.

Al returned a curt nod. "M-m!"

Around them the white continued as they lifted their palms, making a complete circle with their own bodies and Alfons in between them, and clapped their hands together. Al's right fingers laced with Edward's left ones, their blood being assorted into one in the centre of their palms, and they both closed their eyes as the two Gates behind them started to fade. Energy emerged among them, creating sparkling lightning from the invisible circle around them. Both of their Gates dissolved, and the grains of their materialized souls disappeared into the remaining Gate which still stood there, doors open wide.

Edward took a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking down on his brother with a small smile. Al still stood with his eyes closed. He opened them as he felt Edward was watching him.

"Let's go, Al," Edward said.

Al nodded again and turned to the open Gate. Then they both jumped into the darkness of it, still holding onto the unconscious one. Al tried to ignore the eyes, the black hands, everything. It would work out soon. This was just like last time he had jumped into the Gate, only that it had been his own Gate at that time. Jumping into someone else's would probably not feel very different.

And just like last time, the black hands were lifting him forward rather than pulling at him. He gazed at Edward and Alfons. They would make it. They would all be through soon. Up ahead he could even see a small, tiny light. It had to be the other world. Al smiled meekly. He hoped the other world would be a nice place to live in. At least, Schiller had lived there almost until the point he met him. Schiller had taught him that the world was never purely black and white.

Neither was the Gate.

_Have you decided what you will do, alchemist?_ the nonexistent voice said.

Al frowned and stared at Edward. His big brother fisted around Alfons' shirt and kept Alfons' arm over his shoulder, his golden bangs hanging in front of his face and cast a dark shadow over his eyes.

Al became immediately alarmed and stared around the darkness, the chaos of black hands, but he couldn't see anyone. But he just knew the voice belonged to Truth. And he wasn't speaking through Alfons anymore. Alfons was still unconscious.

"I've decided," Edward said in a low tone.

"Nii-san, what are you talking about?" Al wheedled frantically. _Something was wrong..._ "What is happening?"

Edward met his large, concerned eyes with another small smile. "I'm sorry, Al. I won't be able to keep my promise."

"What?" Al said shakily. "What promise? What do you mean?"

"I can't stay with you anymore," Edward said.

Al's chest suddenly tightened and his eyes welled up with unshed tears. Was he going to do what he thought he would? It couldn't be true... He couldn't do that!

"I offer my body and soul," Edward said, lifting his head up towards the blackness. He wasn't meeting his little brother's eyes anymore.

"Nii-san!" Al screamed, letting go of Alfons who had been supported between them and stepped back in disbelief. "No! No, you can't do that!"

Wasn't everything supposed to work out now?

_I understand, Edward Elric,_ it said. _Your time has now come, and you're accepted as a substitute._

"NII-SAN!" Al screamed out even louder. "YOU CAN'T DO IT! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Edward quirked his head abruptly in his direction, still supporting Alfons. "No, shut up, Al. This is the only way."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Al shouted. His eyes were overflowed long ago, and his cheeks were dripping from the tears running down, turning cold on his skin. This couldn't be happening... There had to be something he could do. He knew there was, but he had never done it before. Besides, his brother and his teacher had told him never to do any kind of soul alchemy ever again. It could be dangerous, but his older brother was about to _sacrifice himself_ again! Al ought to take a chance. No one was going to sacrifice themselves this time! He was sick of it, he couldn't stand it. And if he couldn't do it, he wouldn't let his brother do it either. Both he and Alfons needed him!

Acting fast like a stroke of lightening Al leaped towards his brother and Alfons while clapping his hands, which were still daubed with his brother's and his own blood. Edward scowled at his action and at the familiar determination in Al's eyes as the youngest slapped his palms to each of Edward and Alfons' chests. Held them there. Against their hearts.

Warm, energised blue sparkles emerged around the three of them as Al used the deepest power of his very soul. It was a deep and complex power. Something he had not yet tried. He would connect himself to the very soul of another person and bind it to his own. It was the complete opposite of what he used to do before. Usually he had infused a part of his own soul with something else, but now he connected to Edward's soul to infuse it with both Alfons' and his own. That way, Edward wouldn't be able to part from them so easily.

It was like a promise, an eternal bond between their souls.

Edward stood completely stiff and stared at him with wide eyes. "Al...?"

Al lifted his eyes to his brother's. He knew, it was Edward's nature to want to save everyone else but himself. But the soul was like a magnet to the right body. Edward would be drawn together with Al and Alfons, no matter which world they were in. No matter which universe. No one would be left behind. He wouldn't allow it!

But there was one thing he hadn't taken into account, and that was Truth itself.

_I can't allow it_, it said. Even if Truth didn't use emotion in its voice, Al still got the impression that he had pissed it off. _You're stealing parts of the soul I've craved, _it crooned._ In that case, I will fill the gap in his soul with myself._

Al's eyes widened and snapped a short gasp. Black hands, showing up from nowhere, entangled around his arms and legs and pulled him away from his brother.

Edward gasped. "Al!" He lunged out to help Al get away from them, when suddenly lightning struck through the air and hit Edward's chest. Edward unwillingly screamed out in a sudden and strong agonizing pain. It felt like his very soul had been ripped apart. Something blackened in front of his eyes, and the next thing he knew he had collapsed to the ground together with Alfons and lay sprawled on top of an entire carpet of moving black hands. His limbs were still entangled with Alfons' boneless body.

He groaned and shifted slightly where he lay and touched his aching forehead. What the hell just happened to him? His thoughts snapped back to reality as he heard Al screech out and he got up in an instant. "Al!" he shouted, seeing his little brother captured by the black hands.

_Alphonse Elric,_ the soundless voice said. _I will finish my deal with your soul first. I'll take something you won't need._

Al struggled weakly against the restraining, frightening things, pulling him into an unwanted embrace. Would it take some of his limbs in exchange for his memories? He panicked, but his attempts to get away from the laughing souls' arms were completely futile.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Edward shouted desperately. "You'll have me! I said already, I'll pay the toll with myself!"

_I __need something from both of you,_ it said cruelly. _Only you is not enough._

The black hands tightened around him and kept him trapped. Al stared at his brother in defeat, who also had gotten black hands snaked around him and Alfons, stopping him from interfering.

"Al!" Edward cried out and stretched for him. "Alphonse!"

Before Al could say or do anything more, a black arm showed up right in front of his face and literally forced its way _through_ his forehead. Al's eyes magnified as wide as they could get, and he screamed as it searched his mind, going through his memories one by one. Like it was flipping through the pages of a book.

_You don't need all your memories,_ it whispered in his mind. _I will take the excessive ones, different ones than you've gotten in return. That is equivalent exchange._

Al's breathing came out ragged as images of his recent past played forcefully inside his mind. He tried to struggle against it, to hide his precious memories, but it was futile against Truth.

With tears stinging in his eyes, his mind stared to black out of all the pressure against his exhausted brain. He realized, even if he had connected his brother's soul to him and Alfons, the Gate could still hold him back. "Nii-san..." he whispered. "Don't do it..."

_I'll be alone again.__.. _

Al closed his eyes and he was falling backwards onto the black carpet of moving black hands beneath him. By then, he couldn't remember more and his consciousness faded to black.

"Alphonse!" Edward screamed, and finally the black arms let go of him, just as the black hand pulled out of his little brother's forehead. While holding onto Alfons' wrist with his metal hand, he stretched his flesh hand out to reach for his little brother, refusing to let any of them float away from him. Finally he got close enough and gripped a piece of the red coat with his bleeding left hand, before managing to pull the smaller boy close to him. Edward pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. _Please, be okay._ Al didn't even stir from the contact. But he was breathing.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered, tears staining his own eyes. "I know what you tried to do, it was a good attempt, but it won't change anything. I'm sorry for leaving you like this." He took a deep breath. "We fought for so long. To reach our goal, and we did in the end. That's what matters. We've had our reunion. Just too bad it was so short..." He closed his eyes and held him a bit tighter. "I know you'll do great. You'll become a great man. You're brilliant. I'm proud of having a little brother like you." He slowly curved down and left a warm kiss on Al's forehead. "I hope you'll forgive me," he murmured softly, stroking gently over the golden bronze bangs of hair.

"Edward...?"

Edward gasped and whipped around by the sound of the familiar voice. Behind him, Alfons was sitting up slowly, bleary eyed and rubbing his forehead.

"Alfons!" Edward didn't let go of his brother as he scooted closer to Alfons, on top of all the moving black hands. "Are you okay?"

Alfons nodded and stared at him with anxiety written in his eyes. "What is happening?"

"We're inside your Gate. You're going back to your world," Edward said. "Don't worry, you will be okay."

Alfons hitched a little on his breath and reached for Edward's arm to pull him closer, suddenly remembering all the recent things that had happened to him. "Truth..." he whispered. "It possessed me! It was inside me... It forced me to hurt you." As Alfons reached to touch him, he seemed suddenly unsure if he should, his hand trembling.

"I'm alright," Edward said, taking his hand in his. "And Al will be too. Don't worry."

"But what will happen now? Are we going to Munich?"

Edward smiled softly. "Yeah."

"You're going too, right?" Alfons persisted shakily, not convinced at all that everything was alright. "I can't go anywhere you're not."

Edward sank into an embrace, and Alfons' locked his arms both around him and Al. He felt one hand of metal press against the small of his back and clutched around his shirt. They sat like that for a while. Time did hardly matter in this place. At least until Truth would start getting impatient.

_It's time,_ it said.

Alfons flinched nervously, feeling its voice inside his mind. "Time for what?"

Edward pulled back from his arms, and then kissed him deeply. Alfons started in surprise, before he melted into the kiss and closed his eyes. Their tongues laced together and their lips merged to one. Alfons had almost thought they would never kiss again. But even if it felt good, it startled him all the same.

It was like... Edward was saying goodbye.

"Alfons," he whispered as he pulled back gently. "Forgive me for doing this. I wanted us to leave at the same time, many years from now, but that isn't going to happen. There's been a change in plans... I'll be the one who leaves first this time."

"What are you talking about?" Alfons managed, his throat twining itself together so tightly he couldn't even swallow.

"I have to be the toll," Edward said. "Or you and Al won't get through."

No way... Alfons refused to believe it. But somehow he had known all along. Had he just been hiding it from himself?

"Me and...Al... but... what about you?" Alfons cried. "You can't do this! There has to be a way—" He gasped as his foot started burning with familiar pain, and he cringed and huddled together.

In the same instant, Edward breathed in sharply and clutched his neck with his flesh hand. It felt like something was being rasped into his skin with burning iron, and his fingertips felt the oval shape of an eye being carved itself onto his neck. He was being marked. Marked like an animal. But he didn't say anything. It had to be like this.

"Alfons," he said calmly. "This is the only way. You have to continue on without me. Like you told me as you went into the Gate, I'm throwing it back. Live."

Alfons opened his eyes as the pain disappeared entirely, and he sat up again, staring in shock at the way Edward clutched his own neck. "This can't be happening," he whispered in realization. "Please, not like this."

_Your body and soul now belong to me, Edward Elric,_ it said. _You're bound to stay here forever._

Alfons rose to his feet in alarm, and Edward stood up as well, just as the black hands started snaking around his legs. He closed his eyes in sorrow, before he stared determinedly up at Alfons again. "This is how it's going to be. You've probably known all along. I would never let any of you go before me."

"No," Alfons managed. "No!"

"I trust Al to you," Edward said, ignoring his protests. "Don't ever try to get me back, you understand?"

Alfons shook his head. "No! Edward, please—"

"There's no other way," Edward cut him off sharply. "Trust me, if there was, I would've picked that solution instead of this."

Alfons swallowed and kept shaking his head. "No!" He kept repeating the word _no_ like it was the only word he knew and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck. "No way... I'm staying with you. I'm _not_ leaving you here. You can forget it!"

"Alfons..." Edward said, his voice painful and soft. "Please."

Alfons tightened his embrace and pressed his tear staining eyes into his neck.

"At least you won't forget me," Edward said quietly. "And I will never forget you either. Even if I stay here, you will always be close to my heart."

Something stirred inside his own chest. Like his heart was ripping up and shattering. Alfons couldn't believe this. "No, don't talk like that. Can't we go back? I've told you, I want to die in your world. I don't have anything to return to in Munich. Please, if we can't go back to either Amestris or Germany together, leave me and go to Munich with your brother. I can't do this."

Edward pulled gently back from him, but still holding onto Alfons' hand and leaned forward so their foreheads touched. "You're much stronger than me," he said softly. "You just don't realize it, and I won't let you stay here. You will be alright. Just remember, nothing happened in vain. I'll always love you, Alfons."

Alfons stared at him, his forehead pressing against his and tears flowing freely down his cheeks now. "Edward..." Nothing happened in vain? That was not true. What was the point if Edward couldn't stay?

Edward stepped back and curved down to pick up the still unconscious Al, who had been lying next to their feet, and lifted him up. He handed him gently over into Alfons' arms, his mind darkening as he did so. This was what the Gate had planned all along. He felt utterly defeated. The Gate had won again. It was like it was always making sure to figure out a way to separate them.

Edward's heart and soul were being virtually nailed by the sinister emotions, of having to admit defeat, of having to betray his little brother and Alfons. It hadn't been planned to turn out this way. A thought, even a possibility, could shatter and transform someone. Thoughts were just shadows of someone's feelings after all, but they were always darker, emptier and simpler.

He was betraying the two people he loved the most in the world.

But in exchange they would be saved. They would make it back to Munich, and there they would start anew. It was that simple. Still, would they ever forgive him?

"I'm not letting you go," Alfons whispered.

_Alfons, I know I promised you we'd be together forever, that we would live together and die together.__ But I know you would have done the same for me if our roles had been switched. You knew all along. You were never mad at me for not telling you the real truth. You just understand too much. You were willing to let yourself go, both for me and for Al. The more you're willing to let yourself go, the less I will let you do it._

He knew they would manage by themselves. He knew they would be okay without him. As long as they never tried to get him back.

"You have to let me go. Don't ever try to get me back," he told the devastated person in front of him once again.

"But…" Alfons wheezed hopelessly.

_I will manage somehow,_ he thought, but he didn't dare say it out loud. For now, his intention was to hurt Alfons so much that he would never dare try anything to get close to the Gate again. It could put both him and Al in danger.

However, Truth wouldn't kill him, since it needed his body alive. That was the clue. Edward trusted his own strong mind. _I'll find a way back to you someday,_ he told Alfons inside his heart. Edward closed his eyes and bowed his head before he looked up at him again. _Thank you for all the times I've witnessed your smile._

"Go. Take him somewhere safe. I know you'll be alright without me."

No, he wouldn't! Alfons opened his mouth to reply, but then he got suddenly lifted higher, and Edward was being held back. "Edward!" he yelled, holding onto Al like a lifeline, clutching him to his chest while his mind staggered around the familiarity of this moment. _Not again... This had happened before..._

_"Go," Edward said fast. "Take him somewhere safe. I'll find you within thirty minutes, but if not, take the plane without me."_

_What? What was Edward saying? Why couldn't they go together? Alfons found himself completely frozen. _

_"What do you mean?" he stuttered. "I can't... I don't know how to-"_

_"There's no time!" Edward barked and pushed him inside the wall, making Alfons stumble forward and almost lose grip of the unconscious Elric-brother. Then Edward clapped again hard._

_"Edward!" Alfons yelled. "What are you going to do?"_

_Edward touched the wall again, which made the hole start to shrink and return to a normal wall again. Edward avoided his eyes and his long golden bangs cast a shadow over his features. "Just hurry up and run! I'll slow them down. I'm counting on you." The hole disappeared right after, leaving only a thick, black wall._

_"Edward!" Alfons yelled again, clutching Alphonse's body against his chest with one arm. He slammed his fist into the solid concrete with the other. __"EDWARD!"_

The memory echoed strongly in his mind. For the second time Edward was staying behind to save their lives, and he could do nothing?

"I'm counting on you." Edward smiled softly. "Take care of him for me, Alfons."

"Edward!" he yelled desperately out again. "Don't go! _EDWARD!_" Was Edward really doing this? Why was this happening now? After everything they had been through, was Edward breaking the bond for real?

Yes, he was. Edward was doing what Alfons hadn't been able to do. He was cutting off the bond to both him and Al, to save it.

He witnessed how Edward closed his eyes and simply let the black hands take him away, devour him, until there was only a black shadow left of him. That was the last Alfons saw of Edward. A bright light lit up the entire space, coming from everywhere and in the end it blinded him entirely.

Then he couldn't feel anything anymore and blacked out.

* * *

Somehow they would make it in the other world. He chose to believe that. The only reason why he had agreed to finally destroy the Gate after he had waited much longer than he had promised Edward, was because he was certain that there was no way either of them were dead, or else his intuition would have told him otherwise. All three of them had been through too much to die now, and Edward had managed alone in the other world once before so he didn't doubt that they would be okay.

Roy Mustang cast a long look up towards the clouded sky. It was a gloomy and grey day in the graveyard. Sadly, not many people had showed up in the funeral. A couple of relatives, a couple of men from the Brigadier General's unit who had survived, and the Fuhrer President.

"Brigadier General Carl R. Kiehle fought bravely against one of the most dangerous and challenging enemies this country has seen," Fuhrer Hakuro stated in his speech. "This man is a true hero."

"_I need to know one thing before you go," Mustang required softly. "W__here is the report?"_

"_There are a couple of loose floorboards in the study room," Al said without hesitation. "Alfons and I hid it there."_

"_Thank you."_

The night before he went to the old house where the Elric-brothers and Alfons Heiderich had lived for a short while, and he had found the old report written by his old friend, Maes Hughes. He had snapped, and the paper had burned into nothing but grains of grey. He had left the aches where the papers had been and put the planks back in place. The truth about the Brigadier General would die with him.

"That's my gift to you, for what I once wasn't capable of preventing from happening," he murmured.

Brigadier General Roy Mustang stared up at the calmness of the sky, a soft expression imprinted next to his dark eye patch.

The tombstone named Carl R. Kiehle, a hero who had died in brave service of the country, shot and killed by the enemy. The military would never know what kind of man he had really been, and they would never know how he really died. Ironically enough, Roy had been offered his position.

Still, that was probably more than the man deserved, but Roy was silently accepting it. Alfons Heiderich would be safe, he would atone, and he would have Edward and Alphonse with him. He would return home. Roy knew he could count on him to take care of the Elric-brothers out there, wherever the hell they ended up. Last but not least, his most trusted subordinate would be protected from the suspicion of murder.

Soon the graveyard was empty and he stood alone by the stone, knowing that his 1st Lieutenant waited for him by the automobile, and he figured he would never return to this spot ever again.

_You will be remembered as the man you always wanted__ to be, that man you were supposed to have grown up to be. You got to play the part of a hero, Rheo._

_

* * *

_

Silent. Everything was suddenly silent. Like a graveyard.

The first thing he felt was cold drops of ice dotting and melting on his cheek. Then on his nose.

Alfons opened his eyes slowly along with a small shiver. He lay on his stomach, a chilly breeze ruffled his hair and he inhaled. Like he hadn't breathed for a while. Another flake of ice landed on his cheek, blending in with something warm from the corner of his eyes. He moved his hand up to his face, rubbing the moisture off lightly. His fingers turned wet, then cold. He frowned at his hand for a moment, and then he looked up in the air, towards an endless grey sky.

A grey sky. He hadn't seen it in a while.

White, cold flakes of snow danced around on the mild breeze. They landed softly around him, pure as scattered sunlight. Snow… Alfons sat up on his knees. It was really snowing. Wasn't it spring, almost summer?

His eyes grew wide as he realized. Immediately he pinched his own arm hard to be sure he wasn't dreaming._ It couldn't possibly be real…_

But he didn't wake up. And the cold and the hairs rising all over his body felt very authentic.

His eyes suddenly darted to the left and right; everywhere. Then he spotted him lying a few meters ahead of him. The red coat was sprawled on the ground around him where he lay on his side with his eyes serenely closed.

"Al," Alfons whispered. He quickly crawled closer, reaching him and clutching him. Shaking him didn't wake him and Alfons trembled over him. His skin was so cold. The snow was already decorating his bronze hair in white. "Alphonse," Alfons spoke again. He held him close to his chest, both of his arms carefully wrapped around him. Even if he had no warmth to give.

"Edward..." His breath came out a little short. "Edward..." He looked up again, towards the sky. "Don't tell me this is real. Please tell me this is just a nightmare."

They were alone. Edward was nowhere to be seen.

With a closer look, Alfons suddenly recognized this deserted place. Where he was now sitting, clutching Edward's little brother, had once been a building. He recognized some trees and the road, even if everything was about to be covered in white. This used to be Thule Society's headquarters. This used to be the place they had kept Edward and himself imprisoned, and Edward had transmuted the Gate. This had been the last place he saw before he left this world and travelled through the Gate with Edward. But now the whole building was gone. Somehow, Alfons understood why it was suddenly winter when it had been spring just a few moments ago.

He was back in his own world. He was back in Munich.

They must really have come here through the Gate. But where was it now? It used to be inside the building too, in the ceiling. His eyes looked everywhere above him, shooting desperately from left to right. But he saw nothing. Only the grey sky. Snow falling.

The Gate was gone. Along with the building and everything. Although, there were still traces that a building had been there. Some bits of it still lay around, even some ruins of the ground stone framing around them at some places.

What had happened here?

Maybe the Gate had swallowed every trace of its existence here in this world? But then again, how come he was alive? And Al? What about... Edward?

Alfons took a deep breath and quickly stood up to his feet, letting go of the unconscious little brother. This couldn't be happening! There was no way Edward couldn't make it. Alfons bared his teeth of the cold while continuing to stare desperately up towards the sky. At the place where the Gate had used to be.

"EDWAAAAARD!" he screamed out into the night. "EDWARD! COME BACK!" His eyes were warm and bloated, making his vision swim and the snow melt faster as it came in contact with fresh tears. "Edward..." His heart writhed in sudden agony inside his chest, still he refused to believe it. Edward had stayed behind to save him. To save both of them. The scene played itself repeatedly in front of his eyes. His knees buckled underneath him and hit the ground again. The wind blew mercilessly through his thin clothes, making him shiver again. His fingers had gone numb.

In the corner of his eye he spotted slight movement. Again he curved down and closed his arms around Alphonse.

"_Take care of him for me, Alfons..."_

Those had been Edward's last words.

Al stirred awake, feeling the chill biting at his skin. A droplet fell on his cheek. Was it raining? No. The drop had come alone.

His eyes shot up wide and stared at a person above him. First he wanted to say _brother_, but then he realized it wasn't Edward holding him. It wasn't his brother who tried to shelter him from the cold.

What was this cold? It had been ages since he had even seen snow. Where was he? The icy air made his nose sore, and he could no longer feel his toes inside his thin leather boots. He tried to remember how he had gotten here. Where was this place? Where was his brother? And...

"Who are you?" Al whispered, studying the face of the person holding him. Why did he look so familiar, yet so alien?

The person stared at him for a long time without a word. His blue eyes seemed to be filled up in apprehension and disbelief. "This has to be a nightmare..." he finally mumbled.

Al frowned as he didn't get the reply he had expected. "What happened? Where is my brother? Do you know Edward?" He tried to sit up and pushed away from the stranger. He didn't need to be nursed. He was okay. Wasn't he? Only his memories... His head felt like a cheese full of holes. Full of images which seemed to be missing something significant. How annoying. He had just managed to retain his old memories from when he was a suit of armour, and now this? Then he felt something hard in his pocket and frowned while moving a trembling hand to pick it up.

It was a piece of chalk. It had traces of a transmutation on it, and he remembered it clearly when he saw it. He had transmuted this with his brother as they escaped from being bound. He could use alchemy without a circle, but just to be safe he had brought it with him after they escaped. But that didn't explain why he was here with this person.

"Al..." the stranger spoke quietly, bowing his head and looking away. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Al stared at him a little intently. This place both annoyed and frightened him. It seemed to be a ruined building. And the cold... he couldn't even think properly.

"I don't know you," he said. "How do you know my name?"

The stranger's eyes lifted again, and suddenly Al managed to study his face properly. He gasped.

"I was... a friend of your brother's," Alfons whispered, pressing a palm at his eyes. _Why this? Wasn't losing Edward enough?_

"You look like me," Alphonse said, looking horror struck.

_We've been through this already._

Edward had been wrong. Everything that had happened had happened in vain, hadn't it? He had lost Edward, and he had lost his dear friendship with Al which they both had struggled over a long time to build. He had lost the other world, which he had grown to love even more than his own. He had lost everything.

Al slowly stood up to his feet, trembling from the biting cold, the snow decorating his features as he stared around his surroundings in perplexity. "Where is this place?"

"I can explain everything," Alfons said quietly. "But right now... I'm not sure where to begin."

"Then, where is my brother?"

_Good question..._

"We're outside a city called Munich," he started tentatively. "And... your brother is..."

Al frowned, concerned. The piece of chalk was being clutched tightly in his white palm.

"Your brother is gone."

It kept on snowing.

* * *

_-__Three weeks later-_

It was almost midnight. The night was alive and clear with the sound of fireworks, though still bitterly cold since it was the end of December and the beginning of a new year.

It was New Year's Eve in the States, more specifically in Boston. He was here for the first time in his life. Although, this wasn't a world untouched by war and sadness any less than Amestris or Germany. People had been suffering here too, and they were wearing the same expressions on their faces, like masks. Still people moved on, didn't they? Even when a person was lost, no world ever stopped running. It was both cruel and wonderful. But there was still no comfort.

_Dear Edward,_

_I hardly kno__w where to begin. I could barely comprehend the fact that you didn't make it to this world with us. The one thing that saved me, was your brother. He doesn't even know it..._

The celebration of the night seemed far away. People were laughing and drinking, waiting for the last few seconds to go by before the oncoming New Year.

_I'm sorry__ for everything. There was no time for any explanations. The Gate was gone, so were you. I don't know if we'll be able to see you again, and it hurts. Nothing has ever hurt this much. And even as much as it hurts me, it hurts Al even more. _

Alphonse and Alfons were sitting on top of a roof of the house of their landlord. The fireworks flamed up the whole sky, exploding in lights of red, blue, white and yellow, wishing the year 1924 welcome.

_A new year, a new __beginning? I don't know how there can be a new anything without you. Nothing will ever be the same. I can't even imagine a life without you. For now, I'm simply taking one day at the time and clinging to the one person I have left to consider family._

Al stared with his lips parted in awe as blue and red light lit up the sky, reflecting in his big copper eyes. It seemed like he had forgotten everything that had happened the recent month. Just for a couple of seconds.

"I've never seen these big fireworks before," Alphonse said. "It kind of reminds me of… alchemy."

Alfons thought so too. The exploding colours of the fireworks were almost exactly like the magical sparkles that shot up during the alchemic reaction of a transmutation, formed as circles. Circles of pure energy and beauty. He leant back on his palms, sighing, causing a white fog of cool air to shoot out between his lips.

"When I was little, my father and I made our own fireworks. Like rockets. Every New Year's Eve, he'd fire them up with me. It wasn't as colourful as these, but it made me want to keep making rockets."

Al lowered his head. "Where is your father now?"

"He died in the Great War."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

_It was completely surreal, realizing you were no longer with us, especially __since the Gate almost erased my existence. It's difficult to go on without you, after everything that has happened. After we came through I learned that Alphonse doesn't remember me. Every single image of me has been erased from his mind. Sometimes I started wondering... Was I ever in the other world to begin with, or was it just a dream?_

The thing they almost had, the goal they almost reached but never lived to experience still beckoned inside Alfons' heart. Had Roy Mustang destroyed the Gate on the other side?

Probably. They could never go back.

_What I'm even more afraid of is that your memory was affected as well. The Gate might have erased me from the other world, after all. Have you forgotten about me too? I'm afraid to know. If you have forgotten about me, how shall I tell you everything if we should ever meet again? All the memories I refuse to let go of. You're in all of them._

The other world was gone. Edward was gone. They were gone. The three of them had died away from the other world on that faithful day, inside the Gate. Even what he had shared with Edward could only live on through his memories.

Alfons could never undo it, never unwrite it, never unlive it, or even relive it. It felt like a far-away life, liven in another existence and time before his own birth. And here in _this_ world, in _this_ life, they were just lingering there as faint images of a distant dream, feeling more and more imaginary in each passing second. Amestris didn't exist anymore. But he would never forget. As long as he lived, he would never forget.

_I miss you, Edward.__ We both do._

Alphonse lifted his bright eyes again to the clashing exploding sounds on the clear, dark sky. The flaring fireworks kept reflecting in his gaze as he was seeing the dreamlike imaginary world clearer than the real existing one. "I wish… Nii-san could see this too," he whispered.

"Me too," Alfons agreed tranquilly.

_I still feel a strong connection to you__ sometimes, like you weren't gone at all. It's difficult to explain. I might even be out of my mind, I'm not sure. But wherever I am, I'm always reminded of you and how you always made me feel loved._

"He will find us," Al said decisively. "I just know it."

_Despite everything we've been through, I wonder what makes Al so sure, how he's able to keep his confidence so strong.__ It's something he has unmistakeably gotten from you. Your brother is determined and smart. His will to find you will never diminish, and he'll always stay positive that we'll meet you again._

"Just wait." Al's eyes were resolutely directed towards the stars. Like he made a promise to the new world.

_I want to believe __in it too... But I know what _it_ is capable of and I saw you disappear right in front of my eyes after you told me never to try to get you back._

Alfons smiled weakly. "Yeah…" Even if Al didn't remember the things they had been through together in the other world, none of it mattered. What mattered was to protect him. To make sure he would have a future in this world.

_One thing I'm certain of, __I swore to you that I would take care of your brother. I've found a new life purpose, until we meet again. For your sake, I will live it through until I die._

With Alphonse with him, he felt he like could atone. If only slightly. He had a reason to atone.

"Your brother once said, if two people suffer together the pain and sadness would become halved," Alfons told Al and the night. They were two halves of one sorrow. If Alphonse hadn't been with him, what would he have been?

Al wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his chin on them. "But only until we get him back." He was too obstinate to believe otherwise. For now he was merely enduring everything. Either Edward would find them, or Al would find him.

Alfons let his eyes gaze over the sky, the same sky he had watched the stars with Edward many times before in both of the worlds. He would use the rest of his life to repay him, even if it would never be an equivalent trade for everything Edward had given him and given up for him. Neither would he ever forget Edward's dream of the three of them living together, in the same world. In peace, being happy. For now he'd let Al believe that there was still a small chance that everything wasn't over yet. That Edward was still out there somewhere, still too stubborn to die.

It almost made him believe it too.

_If you ever read this… We're waiting for you in this world's Amestris._

_With love, _

_Alfons._


End file.
